


Inheritance of Demons

by Love_Psycho



Series: Inheritance of Cards and Demons [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 322,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okumura Rin is fifteen years old, the Master of the Cards and the two guardians, Keroberos and Yue, as well as a powerful mage prodigy.</p><p>But none of this helps him when the truth of his heritage comes out. Faced with the fact of being the Son of Satan, Rin is presented with no other option but to become a half-demon, killing his human magic in the process. There is hope still though, that Rin as a half-demon might be able to regain his magic via doing the impossible: combining Human and Demon magic.</p><p>Before all that though, Rin has to become an exorcist. And the only way to do that is the one thing Rin thought he didn't have to deal with anymore: school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here! We have reached the final arc...yay? Okay, not fully satisfied with for many reasons, starting with the fact I trapped myself by just following canon for the longest time. As a heads up to you all, if you haven't read the manga, you are going to want to read it. I wrote this assuming you guys have read it (up to ch73 because that's the last chapter that was released when I was finishing off this arc) so if you are confused there, that's probably because you haven't read the manga.
> 
> Again, not that good in parts but that's only up to ch23 here. At around that point, I start screwing over canon so I could get a proper ending out of things in this AU. That's part of the reason why this has huge chapters...I'm trying to get as much material out that's stuck in canon before I can go and screw it.
> 
> Anyways, any problems in this I'm hoping to tackle again later in a new version of this concept. Until then, as long as comments pop up enough to show interest, this will continue to post and you'll get to see the ending of this!

 

The early morning air is cool, fresh with the hints of flowers as spring is on its way in full. At times, one might scent cherry blossoms, but it's not quite yet time for them to fully bloom.

The city is quiet in this early hour, especially in this abandoned district of warehouses. Or rather _old_ warehouses, a good chunk falling down and the only reason they haven't been taken down in full yet lies in problems in the city council's plannings. Not to mention so many other more important projects to put the budget towards.

To Rin, such a place is perfect for practise.

A loud yell goes out as Rin sends a punch at his opponent, one that is successfully blocked. Rin narrows his eyes at his opponent, a blue-skinned and glowing teenage girl in Chinese dress who stares back flatly at him. Rin just manages to dodge her return blow, taking advantage of the tight grip on his fist to yank her forward and off balance, sending his elbow into her stomach.

She stumbles back, then ducks as Rin goes for her again, this time with a kick she also blocks. She doesn't block the next kick which comes and then grabs her head in between the two legs, Rin leaping forward and slamming her down into the ground.

Rin grins as he does it and she graces him with a small, congratulatory smile. Before she reverses their positions and places her hand, shaped like a blade, against his neck.

Rin sighs. “I yield.”

Standing back from him, Fight gives a small bow to Rin before dispersing into light and forming back into her Card form, Rin catching her gracefully.

The sound of soft clapping makes Rin turn. “That was well done.” Sekki smiles at him, stepping forward from a corner of the abandoned warehouse they are in. “You have been improving greatly.”

“Yeah...but I'm probably never going to beat her, right?” Rin laughs a bit at that, tucking Fight into his Card holster. He then accepts the offered hand from Sekki and lets her pull him back up, dusting off his pants once he's up.

“That's true.” Kero agrees, currently in his true form and gazing at a magic circle before him, scrutinizing it carefully as he pads around the edges. “Fight's made for that. Ya surprised her and cheated as well to catch the Card in the first place.”

“Oi, now you are making me look bad.” Rin complains, though the grin on his face reveals he's taking it in jest. “How's my magic though?”

“Pretty darn good.” Kero sits down and chuckles. “This set up...exactly as it's supposed to be.”

“Great!” Rin pumps his fist in the air, and then ends up having to cover a yawn. “Ugh...how late is it?”

“More like early.” Sekki reveals, checking the time on her cellphone. “We stayed up all night.”

“Figures.” Rin sighs at that. “Good thing I took a nap in the afternoon or I'd really be beat...”

“Well, best pack up and head home.” Sekki notes, as Kero dispels the magic circle and then transforms into his false form. “Oh, and Keroberos, you still want to talk to Yue right?”

“Yeah. What, thinkin' of invitin' me home?” Kero grins as Sekki nods. “If that's alright with Rin...?”

“It's fine.” Rin waves it off. “I gotta deal with Oyaji I just know it...won't be easy for you to get back to the gaming room.”

Kero winces. “True that...still no luck with a job?”

“Not at all...” Rin sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets. “You'd think between Lavender, Samurakami-san's place, and that shrine I'd have enough proof I'm a good worker but...” Rin groans and rubs a hand over his face. “I dunno. So many reasons they give not to hire but I ain't that stupid.”

Sekki and Kero exchange looks there. “Well,” Sekki begins, “I'm sure there will be some luck heading your way at some point. Until then, can't give up.”

“Yup! So, see you...tomorrow?” Rin offers.

Sekki smiles. “Tomorrow is a good day yes.”

Rin smiles at that and follows Sekki out of the warehouse. As they split to go in different directions, Rin waves goodbye to Sekki and Kero before turning and smiling, looking up at the slowly brightening sky, glimmers of false dawn about to give way to real dawn.

 _'It's been a good time...'_ Rin can't help thinking positively of what lies ahead. He's slowly becoming a true Master of the Cards, to the point that more often than not he actually doesn't need the staff to call up the Cards' powers, and he's also now officially out of school.

 _'Sure, Oyaji doesn't like it that much, but he's accepted it.'_ Rin shoves his hands in his pockets and, whistling, starts the journey back home. _'So it's all good. All good indeed.'_

**Chapter 1: Gehenna Blood**

A final smack of flesh on flesh rings out, followed closely by the sound of someone being sent stumbling back into metal, causing the nearby car's alarm to go off.

“This guy's bad news...” Words are broken up by hacking and coughing. “He's fuckin' scary!”

“He's a demon! Let's get out of here!” That is unanimously agreed and they quickly take off, starting up the car they have and driving away while Rin watches.

Rin glares at the back of the van, all too aware of the dead or bleeding out pigeons around him. “I'm a demon? You punks are a hell of a lot worse than I'll ever be...”

Rin then winces, noticing his bruised and bloody knuckles. “Aww man...guess I'm going to get another talking to.” Rin rubs his cheek and rolls his eyes at the thought.

At that moment, the single unharmed pigeon chooses to fly up, startling Rin. Rin watches as the pigeon flies away, for a moment caught by the image of that and the rising sun, and feeling the desire to just go and fly away himself.

“Got yourself into another fight? Rin-kun, isn't that a bad thing?”

“I wouldn't call that a fight, gotta be more than just...” Rin blinks realizing he knows that voice and turns around. “Ying Hua?”

His old classmate, and fellow mage, smiles at him, green eyes twinkling mischievously. Currently wearing jeans and a pink T-shirt with a tan jacket over-top, her side-ponytail swings to the side as she crosses her arms and tilts her head, letting out a hum as she examines him.

“Not a fight...then why do you got that bruise blooming on your cheek?” Ying Hua raises an eyebrow. “It's going to be quite colourful soon.”

“Heh.” Rin lifts his hand to his cheek, poking gently and wincing. “Something I missed while I was sparring with Fight.”

“Oh. That's right.” Ying Hua grins at the thought. “How has that been going?”

“Good. At least, everyone says I'm getting better soooo....” Rin laughs a bit. “Well, it's taking longer for Fight to take me down.”

“Well, it's a very good idea honestly. Wonder if anyone else came up with it...” Ying Hua hums to herself again, eyes going briefly distant. She then shakes her head and turns back to Rin. “I'd have to check the records...but getting the facts to you wouldn't be easy.”

“Oh right...hey, isn't your flight today?” Rin frowns at the thought.

“Yes. Since I did arrive in Hong Kong, I have to return that way. And mother's been requesting me...” Ying Hua shrugs. “Can't really give her a good reason to stay.”

Rin's expression falters at that, then he manages a smile. “Well, you might be able to visit, right?”

Ying Hua smiles, gently, back at Rin. “I certainly will.” There's a pause, as Ying Hua seems to debate something. “Um...Rin-kun...?”

“Yes?” Rin meets Ying Hua's eyes, who drops the gaze. “What is it?”

Ying Hua reads the hesitance in his voice and sighs. “Just...wondering if you're ever going to use that Memory Box I gave you.”

“The Memory Box?” Rin blinks. “Oh, right, that...well, I did put Oyaji's and Yukio's memories there but...”

“But...?” Ying Hua peers at Rin, who looks away from her and at his feet.

“But...well, I can't believe it took me so long but...I can't see it being a good idea, even with the main dangers all gone. I mean...Oyaji's the _Paladin_. That's the highest ranking exorcist!” Rin bursts out, waving his arms for emphasis. “Can I tell him _that_ without dividing his loyalties?!”

“And how he reacted when he figured it out before doesn't help there, hm?” Ying Hua smiles and pats Rin's back gently. “Don't worry too much about it Rin-kun. It's probably something you can take your time on. But...what about Yukio-kun?”

“I...” Rin shakes his head. “He's going off to True Cross Academy today...I kinda lost any chance of doing it...not any time soon...”

“You kept debating uh? That sounds like you Rin-kun...for a guy supposedly empty-headed, you can _really_ over-think things.” Ying Hua shakes her head, raising her arms in a shrug. “Well, at least you did consider it.”

“Yeah...” Rin looks down, clenching and unclenching his hands. “There's that.”

“By the way, how did you find me?” Rin questions after a moment.

“Oh!” Ying Hua laughs. “You still are wearing my pendant right? It's got a bit of a harmless tracer on it. You have to be part of the Kinomoto-Li family to find it but...” Ying Hua shrugs.

“Oh, right...” Rin touches the cool metal of the pendent, feeling the faint glimmers of the spell. “That's good...and that reminds me, the spell of protection from Sakura...?” Rin turns to her, curiosity and a question in his gaze.

Ying Hua sighs. “Unfortunately, I do think it should be gone by the end of the day at most. The last of it, which is just some really minor protection and the anti-scrying. It wasn't made to last.”

“Well, I've been really training.” Rin looks down and pulls out the Key, looking at it in his palm. “So it should be good.”

“...yes...” Ying Hua eyes Rin and for a moment considers telling him once again her suspicions. Only for Rin to interrupt her thoughts.

“Oh, Ying Hua...” Ying Hua tilts her head at that, as Rin looks back up at her and smiles. “Thanks. For everything.”

“You're welcome. But isn't that what friends are for?” Ying Hua poses to him, making Rin laugh.

“Yeah...that's what I hear.” Rin's smile widens into a grin. “So...good luck?”

Ying Hua's eyes widen, then her entire expression softens, a soft smile taking home there. “Yeah. You too...”

Rin groans. “Going to need it...Oyaji's going to throw something at me...”

Ying Hua sweats. “Um...he can't be that bad...”

* * *

Rin ducks as Shirō tosses a pair of chopsticks at him. “What was that for Oyaji!?”

“You've been fighting again!” Shirō snaps at him. “I keep telling you, use your head not your fists!”

“That's not what was going on!” Rin snaps, settling back in his seat and quickly grabbing food for breakfast, Yukio passing him a bowl of rice from where he is manning the rice cooker. Rin narrows his eyes at him as he takes the bowl, Yukio giving a sheepish smile back. It was him who brought up the fight in regards to his injuries.

“Oh, then what else could it be?” Shirō sneers. “You don't want to continue schooling and all your fighting gets in the way of a part-time job.”

“Look, the closest thing to a fight was just dealing with some punks.” Rin snaps back. “They didn't even land a hand on me.” Rin swallows his last mouthful of rice at that, going for some eggs and fried tofu next. “So it doesn't count.”

“And that fully explains the bruise on your cheek.” Yukio sighs at that.

Rin opens his mouth to shoot back at that, only for Izumi to interrupt. “Aww, man...looking at those two is kinda depressing. I mean, we got Yukio as the perfect son, heading to True Cross Academy and planning on being a doctor. And then we got Rin, who can only keep a summer job and refuses to continue his education. Not to mention all the fights he gets into. And yet they are twins.”

Rin slams his fist on the table, making everything rattle at that. Izumi's thoughtless words had stung a lot more than they probably were meant to. “Shut up! If you would just let me explain, there was no fucking real fighting going on!”

“Rin.” That warning from Shirō makes him settle down, though still fuming. Shirō sighs and pokes Maruta, the nearest monk to him, and hands over a piece of paper. “Pass this to Rin, will ya?”

The paper quickly makes it down the table to Rin, who takes it and opens it, blinking at the words written on it. “The heck is this?”

“A friend of mine at a traditional restaurant is looking for a new hand to work at the shop. How about it?” Shirō's expression is unreadable behind his glasses. “If you feel like going for it, then your interview is today.”

Rin scowls at that, then looks up at Shirō. “I said I would find a job. You don't need to butt in you old fart.”

Shirō twitches at that. “Well, as your legal guardian, I have a responsibility to raise you into a responsible adult. And if that includes helping you find a job, then so be it.”

“I said I'm _fine_.” Rin growls, setting aside his breakfast and blinking a bit sleepily as the night starts to drag on him. “I'll get something sometime...” Muttering _Gochisōsama_ as he stands, he's halted by Shirō's yell.

“Foolish boy! What other options do you have? You can't just stay here forever! Picking fights, slacking off, and refusing to even try for high school...at the very least try to shape up already! Someday you will have to make it out on your own!”

Something in Rin snaps there. The lecture, everyone teasing, the endless comparisons to Yukio, and his weariness from a busy night, all combine into a spark that fans into a flame. “I'm not stupid...'course I know that!”

Coinciding with that shout, the nearby stove bursts into flames, upsetting the stew on top and rattling. Rin stares at the stove as some of the monks get up to look it over and clean up the mess from the stew falling down.

Shirō doesn't say anything in response, instead only moving as another monk comes and tells him of a visitor. “I see...” Standing up, he points at Yukio, “Yukio! Treat Rin's injuries for him, would you?”

“Yes...” Yukio glances at the stove. _'Was that just a coincidence or...'_ Sighing, he shakes it off and grabs Rin's arm nearest to him. “Come on...let's at least clean you up a bit...”

Rin lets Yukio gently tug him into the kitchen, wondering at the strange sensation of doom hovering over him.

* * *

Rin winces a bit as the peroxide stings the wounds on his knuckles, but otherwise stays still as Yukio cleans and bandages his bloody knuckles before moving on to dealing with the bruise on his cheek.

“When are you starting high school Yukio?” Rin asks, distracting himself from the first aid Yukio is giving him.

“Soon.”

That answer makes Rin's stomach clench and he glances over to the boxes set up near the exit, all piled up and ready to be taken out to the car they rented for this. Behind him, the monks on dishwashing duty pretend not to listen in to the boys' conversation.

“Heh, True Cross Academy is something special right? So you gotta be super awesome to get into it.” Rin grins at the thought, while Yukio flushes a bit. “Makes me proud to be your twin brother.”

“I'm just working as hard as I can. Because I want to become a Doctor, that's all.” Yukio demurs.

Rin rolls his eyes at that bit of false modesty. “Hah. And I know you can do it.”

Yukio meets his wide, proud grin with a smile himself. “I'll do my best.”

“You're an ace at this first aid stuff after all.” Rin admires the bandages on his knuckles, while Yukio sighs and adjusts his glasses as he stands.

“...Only because you keep getting into fights.” Yukio mutters.

The mention of fights makes Rin frown. “...Yeah, I'm as big a screw-up as you are a success.” Rin didn't mean for it to come out harsh and bitter, and yet it does, making Yukio look concerned.

“What do you actually want to do?” Yukio asks, making Rin look up.

Rin blinks, then looks down. The feeling of the Key on his chest seems to be briefly more warm than before and Rin gives a soft smile. “Well...that's a secret for now...”

Yukio raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't comment on the unlikelihood of that.

“What, you wanna lecture me too?” Rin asks, making Yukio turn from where he's setting aside the first aid kit.

“No...I'm just worried about you. And the same goes for Tou-san, you know that.” Yukio adds at the end.

Rin sighs at that. “I might not be giving the right stuff to your eyes, but I'm serious about things too...I want to grow up and make myself respectable...but what's grown up anyways...?” Rin grumbles the last. “And I just can't just seem to, dunno, get the right chance...”

“Well, this is just an idea but you could always try going to that interview.” Yukio perks up with, making Rin give him a suspicious look at the artificial cheer suddenly in Yukio's voice. “It's not that big of a deal really...”

Before Rin can respond, someone else speaks out. “There you are!”

Rin turns just in time to catch the box sent at him. “What?”

“It's a suit! You got an interview today right?” Kyōdō grins at Rin. “You want to make a good impression, so you've got to get the right outfit. Probably too fancy but hey, might help.”

“I didn't say I would do it...” Rin eyes Kyōdō suspiciously.

“If you get the job, we'll have sukiyaki for dinner, yeah?” Izumi offers, obviously also trying to make peace with his comment at breakfast.

Rin perks up. “Meat? Really? Okay, I'll try!”

 _'You'll do it for meat?'_ Yukio shakes his head at that.

If Rin had heard Yukio's thoughts, he would have explained just how big a deal it is. After all, the budget for the monastery has been tight again lately and meat had to be put off in that regard. For them to offer sukiyaki in return for Rin getting a job suggests that Rin getting a job would not only be worth a celebration, but it hints that it would help with their finances just a little. It's not just that sukiyaki is his favourite meal.

Or maybe he wouldn't have, since the reason finances have been particular tight is because of Yukio heading to True Cross Academy. Yukio doesn't need to feel needlessly guilty for pursuing his dream.

* * *

A load groan goes up as Rin struggles with the tie. “Waaargh? Ugh, how do you do this.”

Removing the tangled tie from around his neck before he chokes himself unconscious, Rin grumbles, “Aah, forget it, don't have time. I'll just call it smart-casual.”

Walking down the hall and stuffing the tie in a pocket, Rin slows down and turns his head at the sight of a black shadow. Frowning, Rin crouches down next to it and, glancing around, whispers the Fatal Verse he knows. As it shrieks and disappears, Rin stands with a puzzled frown. “What the hell...shouldn't the wards keep that out?”

From the nearby open window, he hears someone thanking Shirō and he looks over to see a rather withdrawn little girl clinging to her mother, her father right behind her and gently coaxing her forward to accept the clover charm Shirō is handing to her.

Rin watches as Shirō pats her head, a soft smile on his face. _'Go figure Oyaji...'_ Rin eyes the girl and blinks as he realizes that she has strong magical potential. _'That must be why demons are drawn to her...'_

Rin decides to take a short cut and dives out of the window, just avoiding too much dirt on his suit and brushing off what does get on.

“Yo, Oyaji, another customer?” Rin grins at the little girl, who looks up at him with wide eyes. Her parents eye him too and Rin figures that between the suit and the bandages on him, he must be confusing them.

“Yes...making sure this little girl won't be bothered by demons.”

“Demons uhhh...” Rin kneels in front of the girl. “They scary?”

The little girl slowly nods. Rin grins. “Well, anyone can get over fear. Yukio used to be scared all the time, but now he's off to be a doctor at this big school he has to go alone to.”

“...really?” The little girl looks up at Rin with hope sparkling in her eyes.

“Yup. What's your name?” Rin asks.

She smiles. “Yui.”

“Yui...that's a good name.” Rin holds out a hand to Yui. “I hope to see you again, but this time you can come in full of smiles, right?”

Yui giggles and takes his hand with both of hers, pumping it fiercely and making Rin fake being shocked by how strong she is.

“Good.” Rin stands up again, Yui smiling brightly up at him, and dusts off his pants. Waving as she and her parents leave, he then turns to Shirō. “Demons?”

Shirō sighs. “They exist to those with the eyes to see it. At the least, they reside in your heart.”

“My heart uh...well, everyone already calls me a demon.” Rin shoves his hands in his pockets.

“That's...a different thing.” Shirō looks Rin up and down. “What's with the get up?”

“Uh...well, I thought I'd try the interview and well...” Rin looks down. “It make me look respectable, right?”

Shirō grins slowly. “That you do. But where's the tie?”

Rin flinches. “Uh...it's a look ya see! Smart-casual...or um...casual-formal...”

“Hehehe...you liar. You just don't know how to tie it, do you?” Shirō beckons Rin over. “Give it here, I'll do it for you.”

Rin steps forward and pulls out the slightly crumbled tie from his pocket, handing it over to Shirō who takes it and gently straightens it out. “Now let's see...I haven't been wearing anything but cassocks myself recently...raise your collar, close that button. And watch.”

Rin does as he says and watches as Shirō deftly, despite his words, wraps the tie around him and fasten it. As he does, he speaks. “Dear me, your body's certainly grown up but the rest of you hasn't.” Shirō seems to be speaking of how tall Rin is now, only a little shorter than Shirō now. “You know, when you were little you were such a cute kid. The way you used to go Tou-san, Tou-san.”

Rin flushes bright red. “What're ya talking about? It's not like I can be cute as an adult, that would be creepy!”

“Adult?” Shirō makes a show of looking around. “Where's an adult? I don't see an adult.” He then laughs, much to Rin's irritation.

“Shaddup! You're no better.” Rin protests.

“There we go...” Shirō takes the opportunity to ruffle Rin's hair while he's in range. “All done!”

Rin steps back out of Shirō's range and looks down at the tie now around his neck. “...thanks.”

“Heh...if you don't like it, then why don't you try showing me just how much you've grown up, hm?” Shirō grins at Rin, raising an eyebrow. “We~~ll?”

“What's that supposed to mean?! Don't go treating me like one of your clients, dumbass...” Rin blusters to cover up how embarrassed he is, a bit of warmth growing in him.

“Damn right I'll show you!! You don't have to tell me that!! So you better peel your eyes out so you don't miss a thing, all right?!!”

Shirō blinks at that. “ _Peel my eyes out_? That sounds painful...”

Rin groans at that. “Oh...oh! Never mind...You just watch!” Irritated and touched by Shirō, Rin forgets to ignore the little coal tar that floats by him, before he leaves the monastery and heads to the restaurant according to the directions.

Behind him, Shirō's eyes widen. _'No...it can't be...'_

But between the stove and the coal tar...

“Rin...” Shirō clenches his hand around the coal tar, crushing it.

* * *

The last of the boxes land in the trunk with a gentle thud. Yukio checks it over for being secure then closes the door and steps back.

“You sure you want to go now?” Nagatomo asks. “You haven't even said goodbye to your brother yet.”

“Yeah...well, I'm going to be coming back anyways.” Yukio points out as he climbs into the passenger seat beside Nagatomo. “This is just dropping my things off at the dorms. I'm not going to be fully moving in until later this week.”

“True but still...” Nagatomo sighs and shakes his head. “Never mind. You ready?”

Yukio glances back at the monastery and smiles. _'Nii-san should be okay. He's going to get a job at that good place Tou-san found. And he'll keep going onwards. He'll probably find a way to visit to feed me...'_ Shaking his head, Yukio turns to the front. _'It's good we aren't going in the same direction.'_ Yukio reaffirms.

Especially since some of those boxes do not carry normal supplies, instead having items pertaining to exorcisms.

“Let's go.” Yukio says finally and, glancing at him one last time, Nagatomo starts up the car. Soon they are trundling down the road and towards True Cross Academy Campus Town.

* * *

As predicted by many, recently Southern Cross District was fully submerged into True Cross. To the point that heading into True Cross Campus Town isn't as big of a deal as before. Heading off the train and heading down Southern Cross Street – called such since it's the street that connects directly to Southern Cross District – Rin frowns as he looks around.

“There's a ridiculous amount of coal tar today...” Rin can't help wondering what has them so agitated, as normally coal tar stick to dark places. And there isn't much darkness on this busy street.

Rin decides to shrug it off for now. There's nothing he can really do.

“Okumu~ra-kun!” That voice makes Rin turn, scowling. _'Great the pigeon killers from this morning...'_ Rin's thought trails off and his eyes widen as he sees the first one. The leader by all accounts.

He's speaking but Rin doesn't really pay attention, mind caught on the horns and fangs he can see.

 _'Shit...he got possessed?'_ Rin narrows his eyes at him and finds the rot demon's presence there seems familiar. _'No way...the same one that attacked Sekki-san that time? Well...no way it recognizes me from what Ying Hua says so what's it doing here?'_

Finally it registers that the demon is offering an apology and wants to talk to him. Hesitantly, Rin decides to follow him. _'The restaurant can wait, this is more important.'_ Rin decides, following the demon and the oblivious delinquents to an out of the way alleyway.

“How much do you want?” Being the first thing out of the demon's mouth isn't what Rin expected.

“What?” Rin stares at the demon.

“Come on, I gotta spell it out to you?” The demon sneers at Rin. “Fine. My parents are pretty famous, see, and me, I'm going to be starting school at True Cross Academy soon...so it would be pretty bad if any weird rumours about me started spreading.”

“Oh...you are going to the same school as my brother...?” Rin says, buying himself time in his confusion. “...I guess I can see what you mean...”

Just the memory of how much fun they were having chopping off the legs of the helpless pigeons makes Rin's fists clench. He forces himself to relax and think a bit more clearly.

 _'Right...possessed...but when they first get a host body they can be influenced by their host cause they ain't gone yet. This one is trying to shut up his host by doing what this pigeon killer wants...'_ Rin looks around, noticing how the rest are starting to spread out around him. _'And I don't think bribery is on the menu.'_

“Nobody wants to deal with a bunch of idiots who think it's fun to chop off the legs of pigeons.” Rin says instead, stepping back a bit so he isn't so boxed in.

“Hahaha...that's right. So, how much?” The demon insists. “I'll pay whatever you want to keep your mouth shut.”

“Don't bother. I'm not going to blab.” Rin turns away, even though he's hyper aware of where everyone is in this alleyway, acting like he doesn't care. “Keep your money.”

“What? Woah, woah, what a laugh!” The demon laughs as if to prove his point. “Just take it. You're in debt, aren't you? Even your brother...”

Rin freezes at the mention of Yukio.

The demon notices and his grin widens. “Yeah, even your brother had to work his ass off to get into the Academy. Take the money and put it to this month's fees. Your family will thank you. Hell, maybe I'll offer some to your brother--”

Rin is not entirely certainly how he ended up punching the rot demon, except the mention of Yukio and the hints of threats towards him made his blood boil. “Don't say that shit...you assholes can say whatever the hell you want about me, but don't you dare badmouth my brother!”

Rin only has a moment to realize just what a bad move it was before the delinquents are on him, pinning him down and putting him into a position where he can't easily just use his strength to break free.

The rot demon stands up, looking more twisted and demonic. The host's influence is fading, though he's not dead yet, and a wide fanged grin with drool leaking out and hissing as it hits the ground. The interview paper falls out of Rin's pocket as he falls to the ground and the demon makes a show of mocking it.

Rin ignores him in favour of trying to work free, not an easy task as his head gets slammed to the ground and puts him in a daze. He just needs to get free enough to touch a Card, and call up something to get him out of here.

The sound of a switchblade breaks through the blab – the cruel hurtful blab that Rin ignores as best he can – from the demon, Rin's eyes widening seeing it as it comes close to Rin as the demon grabs his hair.

One of the delinquents protest, and gets punched for his trouble, falling down on Rin. Rin can't get free, despite the demon's gloating and leering at him, pressing the knife to his cheek. Panic fills him, Rin fully believing at that moment that death is fully possible for him, as the knife makes him bleed.

 _'Get off!'_ Rin cries out inside. “GET OFF ME!”

And something answers. One moment there's a mere flicker. The next, there is a blaze as blue fire bursts from Rin and sends everyone flying away.

Rin stumbles to the ground, just catching himself with his hand. Lifting his other, Rin stares at the blue fire on him, horrified not only by what he sees, but what he **feels**. _'Demon...this is demon power...'_

“Heh...heh...heh...looks like I was right about you.” The rot demon laughs, looking at his scorched hand. “Those blue flames are the real thing...the flames of Satan-sama.”

Rin freezes at that, blood draining from his face as the rot demon continues to speak.

“Oooh, I've been waiting so long for this day...I have been searching...searching so long for you, _wakagimi_!” The rot demon declares, setting himself in front of Rin and offering a clawed hand. Rin stares up at him, some flames still on him and stunned by what is going on.

“Now...let us set forth...Satan-sama awaits us!! He awaits to meet his son of the blue flames!”

* * *

Keroberos leaps from one rooftop to the next, Yue close behind him. “Where's Rin?”

Yue lifts his head to the wind, turning slightly as they go. Reckless decision, but this is the first time they have felt such powerful fear from Rin. And the connection between them feels weird, demonic even.

 _'I have a really bad feeling...'_ Yue looks out at the city and frowns. “He's moving.”

“What? Dammit...” Keroberos leaps into the air, skidding to a halt beside Yue and straining to reach through his own bond to Rin. Yue is better than him merely from the fact he depends on Rin more for magic but Keroberos curses as he senses the same thing with only minimal concentration. “Shit...where is he goin'?”

“I'm not sure...he's taking an odd route...” Yue focuses for a moment, trying to pin down the correct direction. “He's heading back to the monastery.”

Keroberos swears once more and swoops back into the air, Yue close behind. A strong part of the both them urges them to _hurry, hurry, hurry_.

And yet, at the same time, they feel like there is no way they can move fast enough.

* * *

Rin is in too much shock to resist as Shirō drags him through alleyways and out of the way streets, mind still whirling as he considers what Shirō told him.

“ _You...are the son of a demon. Born of a human impregnated by a demon. And not just any demon...you are the Son of Satan.”_

Rin curses, closing his eyes briefly and shaking his head. _'No...no...you said, Oyaji...you said I'm not a demon...then why...'_

Opening his eyes again, he stares at the cold look on Shirō's face. He's only see it a few times, when he was hunting Cards or dealing with the trials set by Ying Hua and he had to deal with exorcists while Shirō was around. This is Shirō as an exorcist, completely cold and logical about things while on a mission.

 _'And I'm...I'm just another mission?'_ Rin wonders, as they finally reach the monastery.

All around him, he can hear Shirō snap out orders that are quickly followed by the monks, reenforcing the wards and getting everyone battle ready for all the demons that will now come after Rin. As for them, Shirō drags them towards Rin's room and half throws him in.

“What...what is...” Rin is cut off as a bag is tossed at him after Shirō quickly finishes packing it with minimal supplies.

“You must leave this monastery.” Shirō commands him, Rin holding the bag in a daze as Shirō approaches the chest of drawers nearby and pulls out a key from around his neck. Rin watches as he opens the drawer. “This is the Key of Vanishment. It can be used to hide anything in any given location.” He explains, pulling out a sheathed katana and looking it over.

“This is kōmaken. A demon slaying blade known as Kurikara. This blade has been passed down since time immemorial. Your powers have been transferred into this sword, and sealed there by the scabbard. If you draw it, then you will return to your demon form...and most likely, never again be able to live a human life.”

Shirō places it on top of the bag. “Never draw it! But never let it leave your side, either. When you must, use this key to hide it.” Shirō adds the key to the ever growing burden in Rin's arms.

“Once you leave the monastery, I want you to use this.” Shirō offers Rin, of all things, a cellphone. “There is a single number in its memory. It is the number of a friend of mine. I doubt you will be able to live as you have done until this day but my friend at least will protect you. Now go!”

Rin stares at Shirō, then the raging fire within him blows up in another fashion. “SCREW THIS!”

Rin tosses everything to the floor and glares at Shirō. “Demons? I'm a demon bastard!? Stop screwing around! What about Yukio?!”

“The two of you are fraternal twins.” Shirō points out, voice reasonable, and something that just makes Rin's ire grow. “Yukio was weak-bodied as a foetus, and the power rejected him. It passed to you alone.”

“B...but...but that's just...why didn't you tell me!?” Rin demands, hitting to the core of the problem. This is a secret much worse than any he's kept and it's been kept since the day he was born.

Shirō is silent for a moment. “I wanted to raise you as an ordinary human. As long as you remained to be a human, that is.”

Those words pierce Rin. He is no longer human. Not in Shirō's eyes.

“...What about the interview?” Rin demands. “You tell me I need a job, but then the moment I stop being _human_ or whatever you just send me off god-knows-where!?”

“That's not it!” Shirō yells back. “This is for your protection!”

“Protection...you're just getting rid of me!” Rin can feel tears gathering in the back of his eyes and swallows the lump in his throat. “Don't give me that crap! After all...I'm just some random kid...” Rin feels how sweaty his hands are getting and clenches them to stop the trembling. “I'm not Yukio, I cause nothing but trouble, I've been a burden on you my whole life...”

Rin snarls. “I'm just a fucking _mission_ right? You just don't want to play at being father any more. Just admit it!”

“Don't ever act like you're my father again!!”

For a moment the last words echo in the silence, then Shirō slaps Rin, rage on his face. The slap rings out even louder than the silence and Rin raises a hand to his cheek, which throbs at the awakening of the bruise there once again.

“...we have no time for petty arguments.” Shirō says finally, anger still present in his voice. “Just do as you are told!”

“...fine...” Rin steps back, looking anywhere but at Shirō and starting to step away.

At that Shirō lets out a cry of pain and falls to the ground. Despite himself, Rin finds himself turning around and looking worriedly at Shirō. “What? What is it?”

Shirō is muttering something to himself then looks up at Rin. “Get away from me! Get out, quick!”

Rin looks at his pale, sweating face and steps forward instead. “Hey!” Leaning down next to him, Rin tries to meet Shirō's gaze while he avoids it. “Are you...okay...?”

Rin's voice trails off as the presence hits him. Rin stumbles to the ground, overwhelmed by the power, as Shirō finally looks at him. But it's not him that is looking at him, not by those strange twisted blue eyes with red pupils looking at him.

“Son...of mine...how I have waited for this moment...” The distorted voice makes Rin back up, horrified as Shirō bursts into blue flames as maniacal laughter bursts out. “Just kidding!!!”

Rin can't quite hear what he's saying as he “greets” him, pretending to be friendly in Shirō's body as he starts to take damage from the blue flames. “S-Satan...”

“Oooh? You pick up things quick hehehe...Oh yes...now I'd like savour this touching reunion but I don't think this guy's body is going to last!” He punctuates that by ripping out a good chunk of Shirō's fingers on his left hand, Rin feeling gorge rise at the sight of that and the scent of blood.

Paralysed with fear, Rin can only watch as Satan chants and a dark fog rolls out, sick and making Rin feel like something very wrong is going on. The fog slowly forms into a twisted visage, something Rin knows instinctively what it is.

“I'm the only demon capable of making this...this Gehenna Gate!” Satan declares. “Now, let's go...aah, wait this irritating curse...” Satan picks up Kurikara, blood dripping from Shirō's eyes. “I'll destroy this first!”

“Get off!” Rin feels his blue flames flare around him, pushing back the aura of Satan despite his scorn at the power shown. It's enough for Rin to try to for his Cards, only for Satan to grab him by his sleeve and start dragging him away.

“St-stop! I'm...I'm...hu...” Rin happens to glimpse his appearance in the nearby mirror and freezes. _'A demon...I'm a...'_

“You know, I'm a perfect entity with infinite power.” Satan begins, sounding casual like he's just making conversation. “But there is just one thing, just one little thing, I don't have. You know what that is? A substance in this world powerful enough to contain me! Anything I touch in this world is doomed to destruction! Just like this body...and just like your mother!”

Rin's eyes widen. _'Mother...my mother...'_

“ _I am protecting you.” Yuri says, making the cursing Shirō shut up and stare in shock at her. “I do not wish anyone to die.”_

_Yuri looks at Rin with a strange look in her eyes then smiles. “Thank you. You are a fine boy. I'm proud...of you and Yukio...” She cups her hands over her stomach and looks down, then back up. “I will always be proud.”_

“It's Assiah that I want!” Satan declares.

“No!” Rin strains to escape but it's too late, as Satan tosses him into the Gate while still speaking.

“Oh, it was out of boredom that I created you, but I have since realized it was a masterstroke! You exist in the world of Assiah and yet bear the blood of the God of Gehenna!” Satan laughs at the very thought while Rin struggles to escape the Gate and cries out for help.

“You are exactly what I need to make Assiah mine!” Satan gleefully reveals. “Haha! You are about to be reborn my son! Happy birthday, and welcome to Gehenna!”

His maniacal laughter is halted suddenly and Rin watches in horror as Shirō – and yes it's _Shirō_ – wrestles control long enough to stab himself in the chest.

“This boy is my son!” Shirō counters Satan's shocked words. “And I'm taking him back!”

Shirō falls forward to land in the Gate, Rin crying out and managing to get to him, and just barely hold him up. “Oyaji! Oyaji, please...hang in there...”

“I can't....” Rin just barely gets to the Cards and manages to pull one out. But the rest are being shadowed quickly by the Gate and Rin doesn't know if anything he has will help. This Gate is just too powerful. “But...”

Rin tosses the one Card he got in the air. “Heal! Save Oyaji!”

A flare of light sweeps over Shirō as Rin looks over and spots the sword. “Dammit...I don't got a choice...” Rin bites his lip and strains to reach it, while still supporting Shirō while Heal continues to fight against the damage done to him by Satan and himself. Words from both Shirō and Satan echo in his mind. “Stupid old man...I still haven't shown you anything!”

Rin grabs the hilt and doesn't hesitate. _'I'm sorry...I might not keep my promise after all...Yue...Kero...'_ “Don't you dare die!”

The blue fire flares and Rin feels the burn as his magic, his human magic, is submerged in a wave of demon magic, fangs sprouting in his mouth and a strange burning sensation in his back as the seal breaks in an explosion.

Raising the sword above his head, Rin slams it down on the gate, and in a flare of great fire, it is smashed to pieces and gone.

Rin stumbles to the ground, sheathing the sword again and then crawling over to Shirō's side. Heal floats down to land next to him in Card form as Rin presses his hands to Shirō's neck. For a moment there is nothing, then he feels the shallow but steady beating of his heart and also can just faintly hear his breaths. His hand is a wreck and still bleeding, but he's alive. Barely.

“Help...help....please...someone...” Rin feels tears pour down his cheeks. “Tou-san...SOMEONE HELP TOU-SAN!!”

* * *

They aren't too far from the monastery when Yue loses his wings and falls. “Yue!?” Keroberos cries, flying swiftly even as pain hits him from his connection from Rin. _'Demon magic?'_

Keroberos just barely manages to catch Yue in time and he still rolls off his body, panting and trembling. “Dammit...Yue, change back to Sekki! She can grant you enough protection!”

“Right...” Yue forces himself through the pain to change back to Sekki, the glow covering him fading away to reveal Sekki who shakes and shivers.

“Rin-kun...he's...” Sekki meets Keroberos's golden gaze with horror in her violet eyes. “He's...half-demon.”

“Yes...” Keroberos droops. Then nudges Sekki. “There's nothin' either of us can do now...he's alive and Yue needs to set up a filter to protect himself.”

“The Cards?” Sekki asks, as she slowly stands up with help from Keroberos, clinging to him as her legs tremble.

“Lucky Rin's a bit paranoid. He finished chargin' all of the batteries, all one hundred of them, just a few days ago.” Keroberos nudges Sekki. “Let's get you home.”

“Right...” Sekki looks out at where Rin's home is and can't help the tears that drip from her eyes. “Rin-kun...”

* * *

The sound of the ambulance's sirens echoes through the walls of the monastery, though the fact the front door is open probably helps. Rin doesn't bother going outside as Shirō is loaded up in there, just curls up in the kitchen and stays as he is.

Even as the ambulance sirens slowly fade away Rin doesn't move.

As the monks return and hesitate upon seeing him – seeing the new, different Rin with ears, fangs, and tail – Rin doesn't move, except for his tail twitching and wrapping around him more so, as if to protect or comfort him.

He doesn't even move as Nagatomo gently covers him with a thick blanket and sets a mug of something hot and sweet beside him.

The return of Yukio barely makes him react as well, as Yukio softly hears from the monks what happened and glances at Rin with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Rin doesn't move, except to start crying again.

* * *

Two days later, Rin is curled up on top of his desk, looking out the window as rain pours down. Kero sits on the window sill beside him, watching him worriedly but not saying anything.

Rin thunks his head against the cool glass thinking back to the news he got yesterday...

“ _He's in a coma?!” Izumi exclaims, looking shocked._

_Kyōdō gives a sad nod. “Yeah. They set him up on support but...”_

“ _But a coma is just a step away from death.” Izumi looks horrified at the thought. “So...Fujimoto he might...never wake up...”_

_Rin, sitting nearby on the stairs, wilts further inside at the news._

“ _It's that damn demon's fault.” Another monk sneers._

“ _What did you say?” Izumi whirls on him, grabbing his collar._

“ _What?! It is! Dammit, it was hard enough dealing with that demon while it was sealed up tight, but now it's got its power back and Fujimoto—hurk!” The monk is cut off by Kyōdō punching him._

_Rubbing his knuckles, Kyōdō glares down at the monk on his feet. “Take those words back right now.”_

_Rin doesn't stick around for his response, instead quickly heading upstairs and just missing Yukio watching him go upstairs with an odd look in his eyes._

“Dammit...” Rin closes his eyes and wonders what he's to do. He opens them and stops, blinking, seeing Nagatomo talking to Kyōdō outside. There's another person there, but Rin can't see him since he's got an umbrella up, the angle such that Rin can't see his features from his position.

Rin carefully cracks the window open, letting the sounds from outside reach his vastly improved hearing.

“You are certain that is what Sir Fujimoto told you to do.” Rin frowns at that voice, feeling like it is vaguely familiar. “Even though he promised to give me a file today and also said that even if he wasn't I would be able to get it from one of you.”

“Yes. I'm sorry Sir, but you cannot come in.” Nagatomo and Kyōdō stand between him and the door. “Even with your rank, we must obey the Paladin in this regard.”

A dry chuckle is the response. “Very well. But...what are you going to do about the demon in there? He's already wearing at the wards you have up. Aaaah...I'll come back tomorrow perhaps? If you got an infestation, I would gladly give my services for free...”

He leaves at that, the umbrella still obscuring his features, while Nagatomo and Kyōdō exchange worried looks.

Rin swallows at that and jumps down from the desk.

“Where are you goin' Rin?” Kero asks, flying after Rin as he heads to the door.

Rin pauses. “Out.” And then he's out of the room and flying towards the gaming room. Kero only catches up just in time to see the open window of the gaming room bang in the wind, Rin long gone.

Kero sighs and settles down on the nearby bed, a serious look on his face. “Rin...”

* * *

The monastery has been on edge ever since Rin became a demon and it's not something Yukio can ignore as he has been doing with his brother.

Perhaps Yukio is a coward to avoid his brother now that he is no longer sealed and a demon. But Yukio does not know how to face him, the one who is behind so much, and yet very much a victim of birth.

Yukio hesitates in the stairway and slowly heads up the stairs after some hesitation. He's carrying a tray of food, something pushed on him by Maruta who half-begged him to see about getting Rin to eat. He's been barely touching food and water since _th_ _at_ _day_ and it cannot be healthy even for a demon.

Yukio fidgets in front of their room for a moment, then knocks on the door. “N...Nii-san?” Carefully opening the door, Yukio peers in. He doesn't see Rin there and backs out, wondering where he could be.

Turning at a thought, Yukio heads to the door across the hall, opening up to the gaming room.

Yukio sighs as the open window registers. “Nii-san...”

His brother had already left and Yukio has no clue where he would go in this state.

* * *

The doorbell ringing has Nagatomo cautiously approaching the door. Opening it a bit, he blinks in surprise. “Tsukishiro-sensei...what are you doing here?”

Sekki gives a soft smile. “May I come in? I heard about...the situation.”

Nagatomo hesitates. “Um...Rin doesn't want visitors.”

“You mean he doesn't want to deal with you.” Sekki corrects softly. “It's okay, it's not your fault. You just aren't the right ones here. It needs a more gentle touch.”

“Tsukishiro...sensei I...don't know if you can help but...” Nagatomo steps back.

“He's not here.” Yukio announces, stepping into view and drawing both adult's gazes. Yukio avoids their gaze, looking to the side and shifting his stance. “He left out a back window. I don't know where he might go.”

Sekki takes in a deep breath and shifts the position of her umbrella. “Don't worry...I have a good idea where he did go. I'll bring him back.”

“Thank you.” Yukio says softly, looking up finally at Sekki. “I...really don't know...”

“Rin-kun is still Rin-kun.” Sekki soothes him. “You haven't lost your brother.”

Yukio blinks at that and watches in confusion as Sekki turns after bowing and giving a soft thanks to Nagatomo. _'What does that mean?'_

Meanwhile, Sekki contacts Yue within her. _:Are you in good enough shape for what's coming?:_

Yue cracks open an eye. _:Yes. It is not too much for me even now. Just do_ _not_ _get into an actual fight.:_

Sekki gives a soft smile. _:I don't plan on it.:_

* * *

The rain pours down and Rin at this point is soaked utterly to the skin. He doesn't react to it, as his sopping wet jeans cling to his legs and his sneakers squelch in the mud. Rin looks around dazedly at the park around him, empty in this pouring rain.

Rin steps further into it, continuing on until he finds the bridge at the centre. Listlessly, Rin trudges up to the top and leans against the edge.

His mind whirls and, slowly, he takes out the cellphone he's kept on him ever since that day. Staring at it, Rin wonders if he should use it or not. “A friend of Oyaji...” Rin flips open the cellphone and opens the contact list. There is only one there, just a number and no name.

Rin stares at the screen, as water droplets drip down from his hair and drop onto it, proving how barely sheltered it is from the rain.

Rin hesitates, and then hits the call button. Lifting the phone to his ear, he hears the sound of the phone ringing.

And then another, more cheerful sounding ring is heard, and Rin turns, eyes wide. The bridge is now surrounded on both sides, only the water sides clear for obvious reasons. The men there are wearing exorcist uniforms, with no umbrellas and masks over their faces. As if they need to hide who they are for some reason.

More importantly, in front of Rin and standing in the middle of the bridge is the strangest man he has ever seen.

“A pleasure to meet you, Okumura Rin-kun.” He bows, a patched umbrella in his hands and sharp teeth revealed by a smile. “My name is...”

“Mephisto Pheles.” Rin says before he can stop it, recognizing him from the Return incident, the events there welling up from within where they had been locked away for so long. _'This man...no...he's a demon...'_

Mephisto blinks. “Oh? You know my name? Did Father Fujimoto tell you?”

Rin doesn't answer, letting him come to his own conclusion.

“...well, I am of the True Cross Order. I suspect Fujimoto did not have time to inform you of that. Aaah, and yes, you have my sympathies for what you have been through.”

“I don't want it.” Rin glares at him. “What are you here for?” Rin looks around at the exorcists around him and recognizes he is mostly trapped. Unless he wants to jump into the river which is flowing strongly due to the rain. “Oyaji said you'd protect me but it don't look like that to me.”

“I am afraid as an Honorary Knight...I have certain responsibilities. I cannot confuse personal with public interest.” Mephisto's grin doesn't drop as he speaks. “You are the Son of Satan. You must be killed before you present a threat to humanity.”

Rin can't help it. He bursts out laughing, surprising Mephisto. “Ha! Hearing that from a full blooded-demon...absurd. What the hell do you really want _Mephisto_?”

Mephisto drops his smile. “What I want...hmm...interesting. I wish to know what you want. Do you wish to _allow yourself to be killed_ or do you wish to _kill us and flee_...oh, I suppose there is the option of _suicide_ \--”

“Shut up.” Rin growls at Mephisto, making him actually step back at the fierce glare he levels at him. “I asked what _you_ really want. What do you want from me? Like my wants have anything to do with this.”

Mephisto eyes Rin. “You are a very curious young man...very well, Fujimoto Shirō was the one to raise you as part of a project. To see if the Son of Satan could be raised as a weapon against Gehenna.”

Those words hit Rin like a gut punch but at the same time, he remembers that, even at the end of it all, Shirō called him _son_. That allows him to regain balance.

“Weapon...I'm no weapon.” Rin clenches his hand on the cellphone. “Let me join you. I'm...not a demon...and I'm no longer a human. So...let me be an exorcist.”

Mephisto gapes at him, to the point Rin wonders if it's fake or not. “What...ahaahaha! And what would you, the Son of Satan do?”

“Kick Satan's ass.” Rin snarls. “I don't care what people say. That filthy beast, that monster, is not my father. My only father...is Fujimoto Shirō...and that monster....I'll _**kill**_ him for that.”

For a moment Mephisto stares at him. Like he wants to laugh but at the same time he's so stunned by Rin's words he is sent off balance. Finally, he grins. “I like it! Very well!”

The murmur of surprise that goes up from the exorcists there is unmistakable, but they do not make any move against Mephisto. Rin's not surprised with the power he can feel off of Mephisto.

“However, the path you have chosen is a long and treacherous one. Do you still profess that you will take it?” Mephisto asks Rin.

Rin grins back at him, in a fashion that reminds the other exorcists of a predator bearing his teeth. “You took it.”

Mephisto says nothing for a long moment then slowly nods. “I see...then I shall have to make preparations for it. Hmmm...this should be amusing.”

“I'm glad you are amused.”

Mephisto jumps, actually _jumps_ , and whirls around to see Sekki standing behind him with an umbrella protecting her from the rain. The other exorcists give oaths at the sight of her, though Rin is not sure if it's because she sneaked by them or because, like the usual, they are suddenly confronted with an incredibly beautiful woman.

 _'And I don't see a single woman a_ _mong_ _them...'_ Rin notes, as Sekki walks past Mephisto and pulls out a warm woollen blanket from her bag as she stands next to Rin, gently wrapping it around him.

“Even if you aren't going to get sick, the cold rain is not going to improve your mood.” Sekki explains softly, then turns to Mephisto after carefully covering Rin as well with the umbrella.

“Who...are you?” Mephisto asks, surprise colouring both his face and voice. True surprise at that. Sekki just truly threw this powerful demon for a loop.

“Tsukishiro Sekki. I am a friend of Rin's.” Sekki's smile takes on a sharp edge and Rin's eyes widen at her next words, “And I am a Mage of the Moon path.”

Mephisto stares as Sekki unfurls her magic and it radiates from her. Or so it seems to be her magic, Rin quickly recognizing it as Yue's presence being broadcast from within Sekki, filtered through her to make it seem like it truly belongs to her. Clinging to her, Rin glances between her and Mephisto.

 _'What...what are you doing Sekki-san?'_ Rin swallows as the demon and mage face off and silently sends out a soft prayer.

* * *

Mephisto narrows his eyes at Sekki and then smiles. “Aaah, yes, everyone else there is no need for you to stay. I can deal with this.”

The exorcists exchange glances but slowly do as suggested, leaving the bridge and heading out of the park. It is quiet as they do so and Mephisto keeps quiet for quite some time even after they are gone.

“Well...I had heard about you from Fujimoto-kun. A wonderful teacher...though, somehow he never mentioned the Mage part to me.” Mephisto's words are all filled with teeth and barely controlled anger.

“Of course he would not. It was not to him that I revealed myself.” Sekki replies, her voice sweet as sugar and quite reasonable.

Mephisto looks over at Rin who is now half-hiding behind Sekki. “I see...” He then turns back to Sekki and searches her expression, unable to truly read anything from her. _'She is not the mage I sensed though...she's powerful but th_ _at_ _magic has a different_ _ **taste**_ _to it than this.'_

“You heard did you not, the exchange. What is your opinion in this?” Mephisto asks, voice grand and anger receded for now.

“That Rin-kun is still Rin-kun. One is not fully judged by blood. If they were, you would not have been able to join the Order, could you? Even with your power...” Sekki answers smoothly.

Mephisto gives a slow blink at that. “Touché. However, it is Okumura Rin who is the only one outside of Satan to have the blue flames. Such a thing will make things...difficult.”

“If you need help smoothing down those difficulties, I would be glad to help.” Sekki's words has Mephisto staring at her as much as Rin.

“Sekki-san...” Rin stares up at Sekki who turns and smiles at him softly before turning back to Mephisto.

“That...is quite the offer. I do believe I could come up with a position for you. You are a teacher yes? Could you teach magic?” Mephisto quirks his eyebrow at that.

“If you have students I can teach. Most of you exorcists have made it so even if they have magic, they have twisted it towards only handling demon magic.” Sekki observes.

“There is a new class coming in. The same one as Rin-kun will join once I fix the paperwork.” Rin looks up at that, and slowly nods in response to Mephisto's silent challenge. “They will be mostly untainted by demon magic. There is also one more I can add to your class alone as well.”

“Very well.” Sekki smiles. “I'm sure you can make arrangements for my previous position in regards to my former employers.”

Mephisto actually laughs at that. “Such a wonderful lady you are...yes, consider it a done deal. You shall be able to be close at hand to aid Rin-kun in exchange for teaching magic to the newest batch of Pages coming to my Academy.”

“Your Academy...what are you talking about?” Rin demands.

Mephisto looks over at Rin and smiles, fangs visible in the wide grin his mouth becomes. “Why, none other than True Cross Academy. I believe you are going back to school, Rin-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...so it begins. Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Please comment below!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ch2 of Inheritance of Demons, the final arc of ICD! Thank you so much for all the comments, I hope things continue to satisfy you!
> 
> Also, some things to say before you start reading: first, for ICD itself, this one makes WAY MORE SENSE if you actually read the manga. So if you haven't go do so. NOW. This is about the part where things are written assuming you know what is going on up to ch72/73 in manga canon. A lot of stuff happens in certain spots and generally exactly the same way as canon so I skipped them. So go, READ THE MANGA. You will thank me for it on so many levels, including the fact the manga is way more awesome than the anime.
> 
> Second, the tvtropes page is struggling. If you have any ideas there, you can always head over to update it. The Awesome, Heartwarming, Funny, etc pages are pretty intuitive and easy to use. You just put in examples of things you found awesome or whatever. Other stuff takes more knowledge of tropes and such, but even the descriptions of such can be handled (the main page needs updates). It's an option to also show your support for this massive fic.
> 
> The final thing is a bit more personal. [Here](http://raininwinter.com/) is where you can get my first novella Pizza and Demon. And I just finished the rough draft for the sequel _Reaper and Donut _so hopefully I should be making it available for download in August. If you can afford to buy it, buy it. If not, spread it around. If you purchased it, you can do a quick review of it if you liked it. If you didn't...meh, don't do anything there. But honestly? I need the money so anything you can do there is most appreciated.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Now, please keep what I said above in mind and onwards to chapter two!_  
>  _

Rin pauses in the middle of packing his carry bag, holding the Book in his hands. “How are the Cards, Kero?”

Kero looks up from where he's looking through a nearby drawer for odds and ends. “They are fine Rin. All those batteries you charged up payed off.”

“I'm glad...” Rin turns over the book to see the current attached battery. “This should last a while right?”

“It should last for quite some time. Maybe you'll even find a way to be able to use them again before you even get through half of them.” Kero says cheerfully.

Rin manages a small smile at that and carefully places the Book in the box. “Shame I can't take the chest with me...”

“Heh...” Kero looks amused for a moment, making Rin look at him oddly. “Don't worry 'bout that. Now, you got everythin'?”

Rin stands and checks the drawer Kero was interested in. He blinks as he pulls out one thing in particular. “The pink tanuki...” Rin gently blows the dust on it off and rubs what remains off, looking at the bright pink tanuki in his hands, a miniature stuffed-toy made as part of a cellphone strap.

“Aaah, you still got that do you?” Kero eyes the tanuki, floating over to examine it.

Rin slowly nods. As he stares at the tanuki for a moment he feels something.

“ _Hey, Okumura-kun!” A bright smile matched only by bright hair._

Rin blinks, shaking his head, and looks back at the tanuki. He gives a soft smile and pulls out his cellphone from his pocket. “Well, I got a cellphone now so...”

Carefully he attaches the pink tanuki to the black cellphone and he grins. “There...it already looks more cheerful.”

The tanuki plus sways as Rin moves the cellphone, almost shining in the light. It is as if it's not just a mere cellphone strap but a good omen for the future.

**Chapter 2: Demon Academy**

The sun is shining brightly today, something Rin could almost do without if only because Mephisto takes it as his cue to be energetic and cheerful. The soft groan from Kero, who's hiding in Rin's bag, at how the ancient demon is managing to act way more immature than him, confirms that Rin's not the only one annoyed by him.

“My, what a pleasant day! A bright blue sky fitting for a grand departure!”

Rin eyes the rather clown-like demon, wondering if this was a good idea. Not joining the Order, since he didn't really have any other options, but letting Mephisto be the one to escort him and Yukio to True Cross Academy.

 _'School alone is going to be a pain...'_ Rin sighs, looking at the student guide in his hands. He tested in like most applicants, but in his case he wasn't going to fully fail no matter how low his scores get since Mephisto is gleefully pulling strings as Johann Faust the Fifth; the Headmaster of True Cross Academy.

 _'Still could only get into D level...'_ Rin eyes his marks with some doubt, then sighs and looks around. He just barely misses getting run over by a pink – pink! – limousine that makes Rin gape in shock at the colour. Turning to face Mephisto, he sees that yes, this is his car.

“Please tell me that bad fashion sense is just you and not a demon thing.” Rin begs Mephisto, getting the demon to glower at him.

“Bad fashion sense? I have you know I am the peak of fashion!” He declares, gesturing widely.

Rin looks him up and down, not saying anything and just letting the silence drag on. Mephisto twitches at the judging stare and is about to say something else when another voice speaks up.

“Good morning! Sorry I'm late.” Yukio has a pleasant smile on his face and is already dressed in his uniform, unlike Rin. “Still, this did come as a surprise. To think the Headmaster would be kind enough to become our new guardian...”

Yukio stops in front of Rin, still smiling that pleasant and yet somehow empty smile. “Apparently Tou-san had asked him to take care of us if anything happened to him.” Yukio then adds, “I never thought I would attend the same high school as you, Nii-san!”

Rin doesn't say anything for a moment, then grabs Mephisto and drags him away. “ _Guardian_?” Rin snarls. “I didn't hear anything about that!? And Oyaji...Oyaji's not dead yet!”

“True.” Mephisto keeps a cheery grin on his face. “But as he is in a coma he cannot stand as guardian, can he? It also works as a good cover for why you are really being granted special permission to attend my school. You can only enter the hidden exorcist school if you are attending True Cross Academy after all.”

Rin lets go of his sleeve, stepping back. “Fine. But...” Rin glances over at Yukio and for a moment feels a chill at the smile on his face. “Never mind. Let's go.”

“You've said your goodbyes then? As True Cross Academy is a boarding school, you can't leave without permission.” Mephisto watches Rin's face carefully as Rin slowly nods.

“Very well...we shall depart immediately!” Mephisto flourishes his cape and directs Rin to the back seat of the limousine, the door currently being held open by the chauffeur. One last suspicious look at the demon, and Rin enters the limousine without any fuss, soon followed by Yukio who makes a point of not looking at Mephisto.

Mephisto's grin, meanwhile, looks fit to split his face. _'This shall be great fun!'_

* * *

The ride to the Academy is silent. Neither Rin or Yukio are up for conversation, Yukio instead focusing on the paper in front of him as if it's the most important thing ever.

Rin can't think of anything to say. _'What could I say?'_ Rin wonders, leaning against his hand as the limousine continues onwards. _'I don't even know what the monks told Yukio happened.'_

Rin once again finds himself wondering if Yukio is as ignorant to demons and exorcists as he acts. _'If he knows...he might just be a newly minted exorcist at best. I would have noticed otherwise...right?'_ Rin glances over at his bag, where he can sense Kero within. Judging from the waves that Rin can sense rippling out, though in such a quiet fashion Rin can tell without looking that Mephisto is ignorant, he's probably communicating with the deck.

 _'What am I going to do with them?'_ Rin finds himself asking that question yet again. _'I need...to find a way to cast magic_ _again_ _...it's impossible...but...'_ Rin looks down at his hands again, opening and closing them. ' _Both Clow and Sakura did the impossible themselves. I...can do that much as well as their Heir.'_

“That is a serious expression on your face, Rin-kun.” Rin looks up at that, glowering at the demon. “Aah yes, not the best but better. We are coming up to our destination, see?”

Rin turns to look out the window and gapes at his first real sight of True Cross Academy. “That's...a school??! It looks like a fucking city!”

“Nii-san...” Yukio sighs at Rin's foul language, while Mephisto laughs.

“This academy possesses all the academic facilities you could dream of and forms the centre of True Cross Campus Town.” Mephisto explains gleefully.

The limousine pulls up close to the entrance and the door is soon opened by the chauffeur. Rin eyes the chauffeur suspiciously, getting the feeling he's also a demon. _'Then again, who else would serve that guy.'_

“The matriculation ceremony will begin shortly. Simply head along to the main auditorium with everybody else.” Mephisto informs them grandly.

Yukio thanks Mephisto and moves to go, with Rin following. Only for Rin to be dragged back by the sword sleeve on his back. “Oh, one moment! You are forgetting your school uniform. Please change here.”

Rin grumbles, shutting the door as he returns back to sit beside the annoying demon, “Ya could've said something earlier.”

“I will return for you after once the ceremony is over. We can talk later.” Mephisto notes.

Rin stares at Mephisto for a moment and recalls a memory he suppressed after the Return incident.

_Sir Pheles looks nonplussed by that. “If you say so. Come, time to head back inside Egin-san. I have some questions to ask and I rather not risk your health.”_

“ _Mine hmm...I suppose as a demon you have no concept of family.” Yuri glances back at Rin and winks at him before turning back to Sir Pheles who looks confused by her words._

“ _What does that mean?” He narrows his eyes down at the human before him and Rin for a moment feels rather like Yuri poked a tiger's tail._

_She keeps her smile on her face and trails her hands deliberately to cup her stomach. “Well, the children in me are your **brothers** after all. I suppose you just don't understand that like a human does...” She then tilts her head and eyes him, seeing something in his expression. “Or perhaps you can. If you can, I wonder what you will choose in the future.”_

“Hey...you...” Mephisto raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, what about me?” Mephisto waits for Rin to continue.

“Nothing just...demons don't have the concept of family, do they?” Rin asks him, turning away to pull his school uniform out of his bag and thus missing Mephisto's shocked expression at that. “If they did...well, you might be a bit more considerate of what it's like between me and Yukio.”

 _'That was...'_ For a moment, Mephisto sees a slightly different face, green eyes, and a mole at the corner of a full mouth. _'Like his mother hm?'_ He finally snaps out of it to see Rin staring at him and obviously waiting for something.

Rin continues to eye Mephisto, until he turns away from Rin, hand half covering his face and making commentary about the beautiful cherry blossoms outside. Satisfied, Rin starts dressing in the school uniform. He pauses at the two necklaces around his neck, one from Ying Hua and the other of the Key. _'Ying Hua...I wish you could be here...'_ Rin sighs and finishes putting on the uniform by tying the tie, something that he must do from one memory.

Mephisto turns at that point and notices what Rin is doing. “I see you have some skill at fastening that necktie.”

Rin glares at Mephisto. “Don't.”

Mephisto eyes the new scorch mark on the ceiling of his limousine and slowly nods. “Very well. Go enjoy yourself as best you can.”

Rin exits the limousine and notices that, for some reason, Yukio has gone ahead instead of waiting. _'Che...what's that for?'_

“Oh, Rin-kun...the baggage check is over there.” Mephisto points out where he is to go.

Rin shrugs his bag over his shoulder. “Don't bother. I'll keep this with me.”

“Got some valuables in there?” Mephisto questions, a sly grin on his face.

“Only to me.” Rin retorts, then slams the door in Mephisto's face before he can say anything else.

“Annoying clown demon...” Rin mutters to himself, heading up to where he can see a crowd growing and wonder what kind of opening ceremony is normal for this kind of crazy school.

* * *

The auditorium is ridiculously large as expected, with Rin having to hunt down a free seat. The fact Rin's default expression seems to be scary apparently helps with getting through the crowd and finally settling in a free seat.

Rin hadn't bothered finding Yukio in this crowd, knowing the chances of that are very slim. Instead, he settles where he is and waits as the auditorium fills up to the brim and all the rest of the students talk to each other in an excited babble that isn't just Japanese but punched through with foreign languages. The only one Rin even somewhat understands is the English, though at times Rin thinks he might have heard Cantonese which makes him crane his neck instinctively to look for the speaker.

Silly how that makes him think of Ying Hua, but at the same time Ying Hua's his only friend. Or at least the only one who's at the same age as him.

 _'At least she gave me a special email.'_ Rin thinks, looking down at his cellphone which he recently added a bunch of numbers to from the collection he has. Including emails in certain cases. _'Doubt most of these will come in handy but...Ying Hua....I can tell her the truth, right?'_

Rin's thoughts are derailed by a teacher calling for attention and he sits up straight to listen to the ceremony. It's not that much different from his Junior High one, except for some of the words and such are more fancy or refer to different things like the foreign students.

 _'Nothing about exorcists of course...'_ Rin muses, amused at the very thought. _'Ha, most don't believe...'_ Rin eyes the crowd around him and wonders who does not just believe but know the truth. Who might be his new classmates. He sees nothing that particularly stands out, except for a momentary flash of a vibrant pink before Rin's attention is drawn to the front by a single name being mentioned.

“First year student representative, Okumura Yukio!”

That gets Yukio standing up and Rin nearly falls out of his seat in shock. “Yu...Yukio?”

Around him Rin can hear some whispers and talk as Yukio takes the stage. “First year representative....that's the guy that placed top in the entrance exams right? Woah.”

“Didn't he look kinda cool?” He hears from a nearby girl, which makes Rin snort a bit, eyes wandering over to two girls nearby.

“Hmmm...I thought he was kinda plain...” The second notes.

“We should try talking to him later!” The first squeals.

Rin shakes his head, turning back to pay attention to Yukio's speech. Rin can't help the big proud smile on his face as he claps for the end of the speech. _'Yeah...he's gonna be a doctor alright. And he's got a bright and promising high school life ahead of him.'_

With Yukio's speech finished, the opening ceremony ends and everyone leaves the building gathering outside. Rin spots Yukio already having a crowd of girls interested in him, and gives a sad smile at the sight.

 _'He...I'm glad I kept it from him...he doesn't deserve to get mixed up in a weird world like mine...He deserves a normal life.'_ Rin pushes past the pain in his chest at their diverging paths, taking in a deep breath.

“Yukio always deserves the best...” Rin murmurs, turning away from where his brother is.

And thus missing the look that flashes across Yukio's face as he briefly spots his brother through the crowd.

* * *

Since it's such a large school, the first thing after the opening ceremony is actually a tour to show the first year students around and make sure they won't get lost.

“Class D!” One teacher waves his hands around, getting attention from the crowd of students. “Everyone sorted into Class D please come this way.”

He's not the only one doing so and soon on various opposite ends of the large central courtyard are groups of students ranging in front of teachers.

“Now, everyone is Class 1-D is here right?” The teacher looks out over the crowd. “I'm going to call out your names to be certain so please pay attention. Ando Masao?”

Rin settles down, just half listening as the names go by, watching as a student responds to a name. Rin doesn't count on remembering all of them, but at the least he will try. Who knows, he might be actually able to make friends.

“Okumura Rin.”

Rin straightens at that. “Here!”

Everyone started murmuring at his last name and turn to look at him. Rin keeps a blank face as they whisper, though he can hear every word.

“Hey, Okumura...isn't that the name of the student representative?” One guy notes.

“Yeah...just a coincidence right? No way they are related.” Another murmurs.

“Definitely not. This delinquent being related to _the_ honour student?”

Rin sighs, while teacher does his best to get them back under control, not really surprised they don't buy him as related to Yukio. _'Yeesh, half the time the monks couldn't believe it.'_

“Wonderful, you are all here. Now, right this way so we can begin the tour...” Rin follows with the rest of the crowd, groaning a bit at the first place they go. The cafeteria has a lot of expensive food and even the mention of a “student store” that's cheaper doesn't put Rin in a good mood.

 _'Right...first thing first...figuring out how I can make my own bento...'_ Rin decides, following them out to the next destination which is the library.

* * *

After the tour is done, Rin wanders away to an out of the way spot, crouching down and getting comfortable. He lays a hand on Kero in the bag so he doesn't come out, just in time as Mephisto speaks.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Mephisto is sitting atop a light fixture, a strange looking streetlamp with multiple lamps spread out like the legs of an insect.

“You forgot to mention the tour.” Rin points out, standing up.

Mephisto waves it off, leaping to land in front of Rin. “That is part of the opening ceremony. Can't have the students getting lost. So, think you won't get lost?”

“Mostly.” Rin shrugs. “I got a map as well so I should be okay.” Rin eyes Mephisto for a bit and then decides to save the other questions for later. “Anyways, where's this exorcist school?”

“Eager are we? All to the good as cram school classes start today.” Mephisto gives a wide grin. “I will show you there. However, I must give you one warning!”

Rin steps back as Mephisto points at him, wondering what the clown is at this time.

Still with a wide grin on his face, the demon proclaims, “Your identity as the Son of Satan is to be kept absolutely secret.”

Rin gives him a flat look. “Tell me something I don't know. Oyaji told me that people will be after me for just existing. And you proved it just yesterday with that _show_ you put on.”

“Show?” Mephisto tilts his head, and Rin snorts at his attempt at innocence.

“Yeah...show. Whatever, so I gotta keep that hidden right? Does that mean everything or just the flames?” Rin asks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“The flames. Though, good thing you are keeping that tail hidden. A very gentlemanly thing that.” Mephisto chuckles like it's a private joke. “But that even can be explained away, just like your fangs and ears. But the flames...oh, the flames will have your head getting chopped off.”

Rin slowly nods. “Yeah, I get it. So, I'm not the only half-demon here in the Order?”

“Hmmm...currently you are the only half-demon in the Japan Branch.” Mephisto hums to himself as he considers it. “Your age would get a lot of questions though. Best to just let them assume it's a demon bloodline, which means hiding that tail of yours. Plenty of exorcist families have that and keep the bloodline strong enough to aid in dealing in their duties. That results in visible differences from most humans.”

Rin absorbs that with interest, since none of the books he read about demons at the monastery mentioned that. “Uh...I'll do my best.”

“Very well.” Mephisto eyes Rin for a moment. “However, to tell the truth, I am still a little concerned, so I will be keeping personal watch over you in this first session. Eins, Zwei, Drei!”

With burst of pink smoke and confetti, there now stands in his place...a remarkably cute little dog. Rin twitches at the sight. _'Woah...like a reverse of my first sight of Kero's true form...'_

“Well, then, shall we go?” Mephisto states. Like his form, his voice changed to reflect the “cute” nature of his appearance.

He pauses in the middle of trotting, turning back to Rin. “Aah, yes, let me give you the key to the school.”

Rin bends down to accept the key suddenly in the dog's mouth, looking it over and feeling it thrum in his hands with demon magic. “You made this didn't you?”

“Hm? Yes...how did you guess?” Mephisto asks.

Rin ignores the question. “So this key will get me to class?”

“Yes. Just use it on any suitable door and it shall transport you to the exorcism school.” Mephisto informs him.

Rin hums and jumps down off his perch, landing in front of the door nearby. Eyeing the key for a bit, Rin then carefully uses it on the lock. With a click, the door opens and Rin gets his first sight of the cram school. Rin can't help the impressed whistle that comes out. As old as the place is, it's also incredibly grand.

“Now, first years have class in room 1106.” Mephisto informs him, trotting off down the hall and Rin having to scramble briefly to keep up. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder and the sword sleeve on his back, Rin stops as Mephisto stops in front of the classroom door with the correct number on it.

Rin hesitates for a moment, then opens the door.

* * *

The first impression of this classroom is that it looks like it's a ruin.

The second is that it is mostly empty and there are barely any other students.

Walking into the classroom, avoiding the stares from the other students here, Rin carefully counts all the students there, frowning at a certain two.

“What the hell, there's only six if you include me.” Rin points out to Mephisto as he settles into his seat.

“Six? I believe you missed two Rin-kun...” Mephisto observes.

Rin looks at the guy with the rabbit puppet and the other one in the hoodie. He snorts. “Honestly. You're some kind of powerful demon right? You can't tell?”

Mephisto turns to look at him. “ _You_...can tell?”

“Yeah...both are too powerful to be just newbies and the puppet is a demon.” Rin observes, setting his bag on the desk near to him. It's empty after all and bound to stay that way.

“Oooh...so you noticed uh? Interesting...” Mephisto seems to be thinking on that behind his furry face. “Well, I will have you know nothing goes on in my school without my knowing. Well, I am sure a few _inconsequential_ things pass me by, but it is _incredibly_ rare.”

“Aaah...” Rin looks out at the students again. _'Two girls...obviously friends. And that weirdo trio are also friends...that means I'm the only real outsider uh?'_

Rin turns to the front as Mephisto declares that the teacher has arrived, thinking he's prepared as best he can in this situation. Even with him only just recently fully thrust into the demon world, he has been studying for a couple years at this point up on demons and though he'll now have to learn alternate methods of dealing with demons, Rin figures he can handle what is going to thrown at him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

The teacher is Yukio.

The _teacher_ is Yukio.

The teacher is _Yukio_.

The teacher is _fucking_ Yukio, Rin's baby brother.

Just what he's seeing can't quite register to Rin, not over the roaring in his ears. As Yukio explains he's a Middle First Class Exorcist. That he's been in training since he was seven years old. Born with a mashō at that. And now he's asking who doesn't have a mashō here – Rin vaguely noticing one guy, one girl, and the hoodie person pretending that he needs it – while Rin's world just cracked open at his feet.

Rin stands up, slamming his hands on his desk and getting everyone attention. “Yukio...you...”

“What is it?” Yukio keeps a pleasant tone in his voice and that, more than anything really angers Rin. Rin doesn't think much, just leaps over the table and grabs Yukio's collar.

“What is it?” Rin snarls back. “ _What is it_?” He repeats, shaking Yukio. He can hear some concern from the others, a few even standing up. “Like hell you get the right to say that Yukio! What the fuck is all this?!”

“Please sit back down--”

“Stop screwing around!” Rin stares right in Yukio eyes. “You knew...this whole _fucking_ time...since you were fucking seven and you _never told me_!?”

“Sit back--”

“I said _stop screwing around_!” Rin screams again, this time banging Yukio into the desk as he drags him forward. As if in slow motion, the blood vial Yukio was going to use to grant people mashō via summoning hobgoblins in a diluted form, breaks open, spreading the stink around.

And all hell appears to break loose.

* * *

Yukio gets all the other students out, playing the mature card as best he can while Rin feels that his anger isn't quite abated just by the fact there are a bunch of crazed hobgoblins rampaging around the classroom.

So when Yukio goes to escort him out – calling him _Okumura_ - _kun_ , the bastard – Rin instead kicks the door shut. “We're not done talking yet!”

Yukio sighs at that, adjusting his glasses. “I have nothing more to say to you about it.” He replies, while casually shooting behind himself at an incoming hobgoblin.

“What?” Rin demands.

“At any rate, I am rather busy right now, so it will have to wait.” Yukio continues, still shooting at the incoming demons.

“Forget about all that and just listen to me!” Rin yells, despite being covered in hobgoblins. It's not like their teeth do anything but tickle him anyways.

Yukio stares at him. “You appear to be being eaten...”

Rin rolls his eyes and looks at the nearest hobgoblin, meeting its gaze and drawing up his demonic power. It's not too different from calling on his human magic. His eyes twisting into demonic form, Rin growls, “Beat it.”

With a yipping sound, all the hobgoblins that were previously attached to Rin run away, shivering and taking refuge behind the desk. Rin sighs and turns back to Yukio, who looks surprised at that.

“Yukio...” Rin then growls and bursts into flame. Yukio flinches at that. “Get down!”

Yukio has a moment to turn, seeing the giant crowd of hobgoblins charging at him, only for a blur of blue light to speed past him and slam into it, roasting them to a crisp. Turning back, he sees Rin holding out a hand, still covered in blue flames.

“You knew all this time right? So tell me, what do you think? What did you feel?!” Rin demands. “Me, as your brother...and as the Son of Satan?!”

The next wave of hobgoblins come at that moment, making Rin wonder just how infested this place is. _'Yeesh...this is supposed to be an_ _ **exorcist**_ _base...'_ Rin grumbles to himself.

Yukio is moving to attack as he speaks, “Is that not obvious? You are a demon, Nii-san. I consider you a danger to us all. You utter fool, Nii-san...” Yukio halts as the wave of hobgoblins briefly stops. “Why did you come up with this ridiculous idea of becoming an exorcist? Revenge? Some kind of twisted atonement towards Tou-san?”

Rin doesn't move or speak as poison spills from Yukio's lips, spilling over and washing over him.

“If so...” Yukio continues as yet another wave of hobgoblins arrive and he shoots at them. “If you truly have the nerve to feel that way...then you should give yourself up to headquarters...or just die please.”

It's not really quiet after that, but Rin feels like it should be. “What? Don't...don't tell me...you think it's my fault what happened to Oyaji?” Rin demands in between knocking away the hobgoblins that come his way, still alight with his blue fire.

The lights reflecting off Yukio's glasses makes his expression hard to make out as he continues to shoot at the hobgoblins coming his way. “Do you deny it? Tou-san spent all those long years protecting you...! I should know; I watched it all. Tou-san...was the only man in the world thought to be able to sustain possession by Satan himself. And, naturally so, Satan was constantly after his body! For fifteen years, he fought that off through pure force of willpower! Tou-san was the ultimate exorcist!”

Rin remains silent, freezing as he knows what is going to come next from Yukio's mouth. And he's not disappointed.

“Tou-san...would never have allowed Satan to invade his body like that. Not without some kind of fatal blow to his mind.” The hobgoblins have ceased attacking at this point, yet Yukio does not put his guns away. “You said something, didn't you?” Yukio accuses Rin.

Rin swallows, unable to answer him. Yukio takes that as his cue to continue,

“If Tou-san could ever be said to have a weakness, then that weakness...” Yukio lifts a gun and points it at Rin, “Is you. You, Nii-san, were the one who put Tou-san is such a state!”

Rin clenches his hand around Kurikara, which he still has in his hand per Shirō's request, and growls, “I...am an idiot...and I don't deny it. So say whatever the hell you want. But let me say one thing...” Rin rips Kurikara from the sleeve and draws it, turning into a true demonic appearance. “Don't you ever point a goddamn gun at your brother. _**We're family dammit**_!!!”

“If it makes you feel better though, go ahead and pull that trigger. It's loaded still, right?” Rin snaps at Yukio, who actually flinches at his words. “Heh, same old Yukio. Still a crybaby at heart and one with a great big daddy complex! Listen up! Shoot me if you want but...!”

Yukio trembles, shaking as Rin charges at him...and then beyond, to the giant hobgoblin that sneaked up on Yukio, slashing right through it and burning it nicely to a crisp. Everything goes quiet for good, Mephisto – who is, of course, still there and enjoying this show – letting out a soft _oh_ at that action.

“I don't know who you think I am...but I'm not some lowlife who will fight his own brother.” Rin sneers at Yukio, sheathing Kurikara once more.

Yukio is silent for a long moment. “What...happened...when Tou-san was...”

“He fought back.” Rin answers before he can finish that question. “He was damn cool.”

“He...did that to protect me. And...I'm not quite sure how he lived through it all...” Rin admits, a truth as even with Heal it is half a miracle Shirō survived it all, even if he's now in a coma. “It's not revenge or regret that drives me forward. It's just...I hated that. Being so weak then. I...want to be strong. Stronger and stronger, every day. I don't want people to sacrifice themselves for me.”

A soft smile crosses Yukio's face at that. “I was the same.” Yukio turns to Rin, holstering his guns and smiling gently at his brother. “I too became an exorcist simply because I wanted to become stronger.”

“Heh...guess we are both idiots. Idiot brothers the both of us.” Rin snorts, then he winces as he looks around the classroom. Rin's bag and other things are fine, as are Yukio's, but Rin doesn't know if the others had stuff as well. And a good chunk of the classroom is now on fire if not smashed to bits. “Oh um...this classroom is wrecked...sorry...my fault.”

Yukio shakes his head, as a voice goes off to ask if he's okay through the door, most likely thanks to the fact the sounds of battle have faded away. “I'm alright. The class will have to be held in another room though!” He then turns to Rin, a sad look on his face. “Nii-san, if you truly mean to aim to become an exorcist, then the words I just said will always haunt you. I will not be the last one to tell you that or indeed to think it. I think you need to be prepared to face that fact.”

Rin snorts, in the middle of picking up his bag and putting Kurikara back in the sword sleeve. “Yeah...but whatever...I'm used to being hated.”

Rin walks past Yukio at that, and thus misses the look on Yukio's face – shock and hurt – at those simple words delivered in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

The pathway to the dorm is quiet. It helps that it's so late out, to the point Rin actually yawns and he only knows the way thanks to a map and the lamps lighting the path.

“Hey...Rin? Can Ah come out already?”

Rin stops and looks around briefly, and also _feels_ outwards. Smiling, he unzips the bag and Kero bursts forth, panting a bit. “Aaaah...what a relief! So, how was class?”

“Dull.” Rin grins. “But that's normal. You fell asleep didn't you?”

“Ya got me!” Kero laughs at that, then drops it to look at Rin, more serious in expression. “So...Rin...about Yukio...”

“Heh...” Rin looks out into the darkness, away from Kero. “After all that time spent hiding it from him...turns out he was hiding stuff much longer...”

Rin slowly turns to face Kero and he catches his breath at the sheer pain on Rin's face. “And...I'm angry. So damn angry. But...what can I do? I can't prove anything now...not outside of you and Yue and Yukio will just think you guys are demons.”

Kero floats over to Rin and brushes some bangs from his face, settling on his shoulder and letting Rin almost hold him. “Ah'm sorry Rin. Ah wish there was somethin' Ah could do.”

“Me too...” Rin sniffs a bit, rubbing his eyes to push back the tears. He then turns and heads over to where his dorm is. “I bet my dorm is this old rundown place.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Kero asks.

“A feeling...no, it's a premonition.” Rin slows down a bit, realizing something. “I think...it's clearer now, funny enough. That power...maybe it wasn't working cause I was only half a person. Can't see with only one eye.”

Kero shakes his head at the visual that brings up to him. “You might be right.” He agrees softly.

Soon enough Rin does come up to the dorm, exactly as he predicted. Rin looks up at the place and sighs. “It looks like a haunted house...well, best if I'm out of the way right? If something happens and I light up, less chance of someone seeing.”

“You the only one here?” Kero asks.

Rin closes his eyes and, after a moment, opens them. “No. There's...two people already inside. One's a demon and the other...” Rin blinks, then grins. “Of course...”

Kero glances over at Rin. “Rin?”

“Sorry Kero, but you gotta hide in the bag again. Just a little longer.” Rin pats his head and watches as Kero flies back into the bag with only minimal fuss.

 _'He_ _y_ _...Yukio...can we fix things?'_ Rin silently asks, as he walks into the old dorm and heads towards the stairs.

* * *

Rin flicks the light on in the dorm room. “Yeesh, Yukio why do you have the lights off? You aren't asleep.”

Yukio blinks and turns from the desk to look at Rin. “Nii-san...you knew I was here?”

Rin snorts. “Yeah...so, Yukio, the beds aren't even set up here and it's getting late. Best do _something_ there, right?”

Yukio stares at his brother for a moment longer, then smiles. “You are going to be fine, hm?”

Rin waves him off, in the middle of searching for bedding. “Yeah, yeah. I'm guessing you are here to keep an eye on me right? Whatever, I'm just happy to not have to share things with others outside of you.” Rin lifts his head and grins. “This should make a nice new _home_ of a kind, right?”

Yukio nods, standing up. “Yeah...but after this you got an assignment.”

“What? Yukio, you sadist it's the first day!” Rin complains as he pulls out the first of the bedding and sets to work. Yukio laughs at his complaints and sets to helping Rin, the shadow over him dispelled by Rin's cheer.

* * *

Rin is not happy in the morning come him tripping over some of the boxes that remain unpacked. Which is to say the vast majority unfortunately.

“Fucking hell!”

Down below in the cafeteria and kitchen area, Yukio winces at the loud shout that rings out through the dorm. “Nii-san...”

“Dammit!” Rin races into the kitchen and only halts to grab his meal. “Thanks!” Rin calls into the kitchen, then sets down opposite Yukio. “Fucking stupid alarm clock's still packed.”

“Well, can't do anything about that yet.” Yukio wisely points out, in between bites of his meal. “We will have to see what we can do tonight.”

“Alarm clock and the rest of our clothing...” Rin grumbles to himself there, swallowing the last of his meal. “Gochisōsama!” Rin calls into the kitchen, setting the tray on the counter with a smile.

Yukio sighs and stands himself, picking up his tray and sliding it towards the counter near the kitchen as well. “Wonder who made the meal...” Yukio murmurs.

Rin chuckles at that. _'You don't know uh?'_ “Well, doesn't matter Yukio. Did you get your money for the student store?” Rin asks.

“Hm? Oh yes, I did. You too?” Yukio turns to look at Rin as they both head towards the dorm's exit.

“Yeah. I'll get supplies as soon as I can so I can make bento for the both of us.” Rin grins at Yukio who looks at Rin wide-eyed. “Don't give me that Yukio, you won't eat healthy without it!”

Still laughing, Rin heads out of the dorm with the bemused Yukio following.

* * *

“Ah am way too nice.” Kero declares, as he watches as the items float out of the boxes under his powers. Carefully sorting through them as best he can, he hums to himself, thinking positively of the future reward Rin will probably give him.

“Hmmm...lots and lots of cookies or even a cake!” Kero cheers up immediately at that. He then accidentally knocks over a box instead of opening it and winces. He then blinks as he sees the label, floating over to get a good look.

“Kitchen...?” Righting the box, Kero opens the top and peers in. “Uh...Rin packed his personal kitchen supplies...” Kero looks around and grins. “Best take this downstairs!”

Whistling a cheerful tune, Kero lifts the box with his magic and, ever so carefully, heads out of the room and down the stairs. Being careful as possible not to drop anything on the stairs, Kero turns at the end of the stairs to head to the kitchen.

As soon as he enters the kitchen, he drops the box in shock. “What the...!”

* * *

Rin sighs as he returns to the old dorm, exhausted from his day. “Ugh...I feel like I got life sucked out of me...”

At least half of that has to do with the fact Rin was definitely not prepared to end up going to school all over again. He barely got any right answers in the “entrance exam” Mephisto gave him after all.

Rin pauses as he suddenly realizes what he's feeling. “Magic...but this is...”

As soon as it fully sinks in he's running inside, diving towards the kitchen and skidding to a halt.

He stares. “Uh...mind telling me what's going on?”

The two figures glaring at each other – one a very tiny imp-like devil figure and the other a ghostly lady in a chef's clothing – turn to see him at that word. The kitchen looks like something blew up in it, making Rin twitch at the sheer mess all over the place.

The little imp squeaks, sounding very angry and Rin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as something in him translations what the demon's saying. “Yes, she does cooking as well but—woah wait what the hell are you two doing?” Rin demands as they go to fight again. “No fighting! We need the kitchen to still be standing...oi, Kero, why's Cook out?”

Kero peers out from his shelter and shrugs. “Ah think it has to do partly with the wellsprin' under the school.”

“The magical one, right?” Rin groans and looks between Cook and the demon known as Ukobach. “Okay, what caused all of this?”

“Ah think it has to do with Cook wantin' to help.” Kero sighs at that, floating over to land on a clear counter now that the worst seems to be over. “Since that happened well...the Cards have been worried.”

Rin softens at that and turns to Cook. “Thank you...but really, you should know better than to stomp in on another's kitchen.”

Rin tilts his head as Cook waves her hands around, looking annoyed. “Yes, I know he shouldn't have done that and Ukobach is really sorry about that.” Rin punctuates the last with a sharp look at Ukobach, who grumbles before nodding finally.

“Good...so, can we come to agreement somehow?” Rin offers. “Like say...I dunno...you figure out a way to decide who cooks tonight?”

Cook and Ukobach exchange looks at that and Rin only has a moment to register horror before the kitchen comes alive once more.

* * *

Rin pokes his head out from behind his shelter, Kero following after a moment and perking up at what he sees. Rin, however, twitches.

“And how do I explain this to Yukio?” Rin mutters, making Kero pause and wilt a bit as he realizes Rin has a point.

Though Ukobach and Cook are not exactly fighting, they still are making something of a ginormous mess together. Which is, to say, they are cooking up a big storm and Rin swears Cook is the reason behind the fact they haven't run out of ingredients some how.

Annoyed, Rin finally steps out from his shelter, and ignoring both attempts to get him to judge which is better, Rin yells, “Would you guys stop!!? I can't explain this to Yukio dammit!”

Ukobach lets out a bunch of angry squeaky sounds, making Rin narrow his eyes and Cook to look quite upset herself.

“That has nothing--” Rin gets interrupted by more angry squeaky sounds, this time in a more insulting tone. Kero only has a moment to wonder what exactly Ukobach is saying before Rin snaps.

“Alright!” Rin rolls up his sleeves and grabs a spare apron. “You asked for it!”

Kero can only stare as Rin himself dives into the fray, commandeering a good chunk of the big kitchen to prove himself, Cook clapping in glee and Ukobach at first looking smug. The smug look fades as Rin proves quite quickly to know what he's doing and soon Ukobach is putting his little nose to the grind stone against both Cook and Rin.

Kero sweats as he watches all of this, wondering how exactly this happened.

 _'Aaaaah...well, at least there's plenty of food to go around!'_ Kero decides, clapping his paws together as the first set of dishes are shoved at him to be the judge.

* * *

Yukio is exhausted by the time he gets home. For some reason the second day at cram school is the worst. _'Then again,'_ Yukio rationalizes, _'the second day is the day when I start normal classes as well.'_

Barely concealing a yawn, Yukio walks further into the dorm. About to head upstairs, he backtracks when he sees that the kitchen lights are still on. Half of him wants to have his guns on hand, but the other wiser part has him just merely poking his head into the kitchen.

Yukio stares at what he sees. The entire kitchen looks like a mess, but the kind that happens when a ridiculous amount of cooking happens. In the centre of it all is Rin and what looks like a rather small demon. The demon squeaks at Rin and Rin nods in response, “But if you add—oh, Yukio!”

Yukio blinks rapidly, confused by what he sees. “Nii-san?”

“Oh um...this is Ukobach. Mephisto contacted him to play cook for us.” Rin explains, Ukobach squeaking and waving at Yukio who, hesitantly, returns it. “We've been coming...to an agreement...”

“Really?” Yukio steps into the kitchen and, looking around, doesn't see Rin giving handsignals to the others in the kitchen, making Cook vanish like a cloud of smoke while Kero does his best stuffed toy impression after quickly wiping his face on a nearby napkin. “What kind?”

“Oh....well,” Rin looks over at Ukobach again, “The kind where we change who cooks. I'm not always going to have time and Ukobach likes cooking too.”

Yukio slowly nods. “But um...what about all this food?”

Rin sweats and twitches at the reminder. “Well...lots and lots of leftovers...”

Yukio laughs. “I figured that.”

Rin scratches the back of his neck then grins at Yukio. “Oh, and I did my best to get a start with unpacking. Probably not that good though.”

Yukio doesn't lose his smile, instead relaxing a bit. “Really? Thanks. So...what's for dinner?” Yukio asks, looking around at all the food set up.

Rin blinks, then laughs. “Well...whatever you like! And oh!”

Yukio looks over at Rin, who's got a gentle smile on his face.

“Welcome back.” Rin says, still smiling but with a hint of hesitation in his eyes. Yukio's own eyes widen and then he smiles back.

“I'm back. Now, dinner?” Yukio smiles as that surprises another laugh out of Rin and makes him relax. And, secretly, Yukio relaxes as well.

It looks like they can have a good relationship, even after all those secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, feelings, or feedback? Please leave a comment below! I need them to prove that this fic is worthwhile updating and I always appreciate comments. ALWAYS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a new chapter! For those who didn't get an alert last time, don't worry I think I figured out what glitched out and I fixed it this time.
> 
> Now, once again reminding those who haven't to _read the manga _because it is very important to understand this fic. You only need to catch up to the ch72/73 mark because that's where I was when I was finishing this damn fic off. Everything post that is not "canon" to ICD.__
> 
> __Also, once again I DO have my own novella and I'm waiting on the first draft of the sequel _Reaper and Donut _to be edited up. Go[here](http://raininwinter.com/) to get it and if you have read it and like it PLEASE DO A REVIEW ON TUMBLR OR SOMETHING. I do need the money from it and more exposure is GOOD.___ _

Rin sets down the now empty box with a groan of satisfaction, standing up and stretching before looking around at the room. Packing is now officially complete, the boys' room having been finished yesterday and now this room has everything at the least unpacked.

Rin claps his hand together. “Now to finish setting up the systems!” Rin cheers at the thought and steps forward to grab the wires to untangle them.

To his surprise, Rin ends up tripping over something and he falls with a big crash to the ground.

“Nii-san, are you okay?!” That comes from next door, Rin slowly sitting up and wincing.

“I'm fine!” Rin rubs his nose and looks back to see what he tripped over. “What?”

It's the chest. The chest inherited from Sakura and it's currently in the middle of the room, where Rin would swear it wasn't before, sitting as innocently as you please like it fully belongs.

Rin stares for a moment longer, then looks over at Kero who seems to be stifling his laughter. “Kero...what's this?”

“This...hahaha...well, Ah told ya didn't have to worry.” Kero snickers. “The chest is _yours_. Rin, you've moved here and since all your unpackin' is done, of course it shows up exactly where you are.”

Rin sighs and looks over at the chest which almost seems smug to him. “Fine...good thing it's in here...”

“Another gamin' room uh?” Kero notes as Rin picks up the chest and looks for a place to put it that's out of the way. “And right next door to your room...”

“Well...you can play while we're both at school and while Yukio's doing exorcist work.” Rin points out as he sets the chest down. Standing back up, and dusting off his hands, Rin then turns to Kero. “Hey, Kero...how didn't you even notice Yukio...”

Kero sighs and flies up to Rin. “What do you got in common with Yukio?”

Rin blinks. “Well...we both suck at drawing, got moles, and we like--”

“No no!” Kero shakes his head. “ _Magically_ speakin'.”

Rin stares for a moment, then it clicks. “Aaah! That's right, we have the same magical signature!”

“Yeah...even now in fact.” Kero reveals, causing Rin look over to where Yukio must be with a frown on his face. “So Sakura's protection...”

“...worked for Yukio too.” Rin sighs, running his hands through his hair. “Damn. Talk about lots and lots of luck for the both of us. Both good and bad.”

Kero nods slowly. “Ah have to agree. So...what can you do now?”

Rin doesn't say anything for a long moment. “Well, so far, I can just take it day by day...and see about making the impossible possible.”

Kero smiles at that, soft and gentle. “Yeah, that's all you can do.”

**Chapter 3: Garden of Magic**

Rin does his best to contain his tears but it's impossible. “Aaaah...so sad....”

“Nii-san!” Yukio snatches at the magazine Rin is reading, taking it away successfully despite Rin's protests. “What are you lazing about reading manga for?”

“Hey! Give that back!” Rin scrubs at his face for a moment, then goes to grab the magazine back, instead falling out of bed. Yukio sighs at that, glancing at the magazine and grumbling about how it's getting dirty.

“What about your work?” Yukio demands, glowering at Rin who is sitting up and rubbing his hurt head. “I gave you some materials to study yesterday, didn't I? Have you looked them over at least?”

Rin glances at the stack of, miraculously not fallen over, books. “Those are kids' books, Yukio...”

“I figured they would be easier than the rest of the textbooks. Besides, these are the books I started with.” Yukio points out, deftly avoiding Rin's attempt to get the magazine back.

“Yeah, but you were a kid!” Rin protests. “I'm not that much of a kid dammit!” Rin waves around one book in particular, labelled _Angel-kun and Demon-kun_.

“Yes, yes...but these are the kind of books the rest of your classmates started with most likely.” Yukio points out, making Rin pout. “Most exorcists come from exorcist families and were thus raised by exorcists who taught them since they were young. You are very behind Nii-san.”

“I am not!” Rin sets down the book, annoyed with how Yukio is treating him. “I grew up in the same house as you, remember?”

“Yes, but you were--”

“Kept out of the loop, I know, I know!” Rin grumbles, standing up and dusting off his pants. “But the books were still there right? And there wasn't much else to do...”

Yukio blinks. “So you read them?”

“Yeah.” Rin stretches out and then dives for the magazine again, this time successfully stealing it back. “Just thought them fiction but hey...anyways, I'm not good with learning with reading stuff. I need hands on.”

Rin eyes Yukio who's going for his exorcist coat. “So, you going out somewhere?”

Yukio turns to Rin. “A request came in, so I'm going out to handle it. I'll take care of some shopping while I'm at it. I don't think it will take too long.”

Rin perks up at that. “A mission?”

“Yes.” Yukio answers, seeing no reason to deny it.

“Take me with you!” Rin declares, making Yukio nearly fall over in shock as he looks his brother up and done.

“Nii-san....”

“I'll learn more on hand, right?” Rin grins, tail wagging behind him. “Besides, you said shopping. Since when do you shop?”

“I shop for exorcist supplies and you are just a Page, you don't have authorization for any training on the field!” Yukio protests.

“Screw _authorization_. I've already been in more dangerous situations than most my age.” Rin dismisses. “Besides, you think any enemy will wait for me to not be a Page?”

Yukio sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “...I suppose you have a point. Very well, I will allow you to observe. But you must do exactly as I say. No taking action on your own.”

“Now that's what I like to hear! I knew I could count on you Yukio!” Rin cheers.

Yukio stares at Rin for a moment and sighs. _'He's not going to listen to me...'_

* * *

Sekki sets down the final box with cheer. “Aaah...that's all done.”

Sekki looks around and can't help the smile bubbling up to her lips. This entire office is all hers, as requested of Mephisto. Apparently he really is eager to have a mage teaching his students, perhaps brought on by what he sensed nearby for quite some time.

_'Can't hide everything from him...and hmm...isn't he the Demon King of Time?'_ Sekki muses. _'Oh dear...I wonder if he also had to deal with that week long day?'_

Dismissing that thought for now, Sekki sets to unpacking all the supplies she brought as much as the first shipment that Mephisto got her. Certainly she could go without, but why do so when such a powerful and extremely rich man is footing the bill?

Sekki pauses in the middle of unpacking one particular box to press her hand to her sternum, feeling the slowly growing pulse of her returning magic. Thanks to the filters quickly being set up, Yue is returning to full strength once again.

_:It will be a few more days.:_ Yue cautions her. _:It is best to come up with a reason to extend the time before you can teach a little more in that regard.:_

Sekki hums her agreement, picking up a crystal plate – the first of a set – and smiling as something crosses her mind. _:I think I have a few ideas there...:_ She muses with a laugh.

* * *

The place Yukio leads Rin to via yet another magic key – apparently Mephisto has a _thing_ there – is a house on the other end of a very long pathway that's high up in the air. According to Yukio, one can only reach this place with said key.

_'It's impressive...lots of plants.'_ Rin notes, craning his neck to take the whole place in.

“I'll be heading in to buy a few things. So you just wait here for a minute, all right?” Yukio turns to Rin.

“Can't I go in too?” Rin shoves his hands in his pockets and looks over at Yukio.

“This shop is only open to exorcists and above. I won't be long.” Yukio turns back to walk up the steps, then turns back around, “No wandering about! And no touching things!”

“Just hurry up and go.” Rin twitches, watching as Yukio enters the shop. “Tch, he's treating me like a little kid again.”

“ _Nii-san...could you help me out with this?”_

Rin blinks at those words settling into his mind and turns to the big iron gate nearby. “Uh...well, wonder what's going on that's going to need my help.” _'Not to mention,'_ Rin silently adds, _'why I can feel a lot of magic over there. And it's mostly human.'_

Curious, Rin walks up the stone steps to the iron gate and peers in. A grin spreads on his face as he sees the lovely garden within. “Woah...what a beautiful place.”

He then blinks as he notices there is someone in there. Peering through the bars, Rin is taken back by the girl he sees there. A very pretty girl his age, with very pale blonde hair and green eyes, digging in the dirt despite her beautiful kimono getting dirty in the process. But that's not what truly astounds Rin.

It is the fact she has amazing magical potential, glowing as vibrant as the sun to his eyes there, and the strange shadow on her legs that is trying to leech it all away.

Trying to get a good look at the shadow, Rin accidentally touches the iron gate. It stings him, making him step back in pain...and, more importantly, causes the door he touched to fall forward with a loud clang.

The girl looks over at him, looking surprised to see him there. Rin sweats. “Um...sorry, I just...touched it and it fell I swear I didn't do--”

“D-demon!” The girl shrieks.

Rin stops. “What? I'm not a...demon.”

“But the gate of warding only reacts to demons!” She does her best to start crawling away. “P-please don't hurt me! Don't come in!”

“Hey!” Rin yells, storming into the garden. “I said I'm not a demon! Okay, maybe I'm not really human...” Rin mutters the last, “But don't go deciding such things!”

“Stay back!!” She screams, turning and doing her best to “run” away. “Somebody! Help m--”

But she falls down soon after, landing face first into the dirt. Concerned, Rin walks over to her and kneels next to her, doing his best to ignore her trembling. He frowns at what he sees on her legs. _'A demon...it's like a parasite attached to her...'_ Rin looks around, seeing that the shadowy threads lead to somewhere in the garden. _'It's hiding very well...'_

“Hey...are you okay?” Rin asks, offering a hand to her. She stares at him with wide vibrant eyes. “Your legs...do you need help?”

* * *

Sekki doesn't even blink as the door opens with a flourish and Mephisto enters. “Aaaah...my dear Tsukishiro-san! How do you find your amenities?”

Sekki sets down her current item and turns to face him, with a soft smile on her face. “It will do.”

“Excellent. My apologies for the mix up in deliveries. The rest shall be here tomorrow.” Mephisto grins down at Sekki. “But I do not think you will be upset over that, hm?”

Sekki laughs. “Well, I do need time to prepare. And, I need more time to observe my future students as well.” Sekki points out.

“Really? But have you not had enough time for that?” Mephisto points out, teeth gleaming in the light here and picking up a crystal goblet with a gleam in his eyes. “You certainly have been busy for all this time...”

“It's only been three days since school started.” Sekki points out. “Only three days of cram school as well. And...today is Sunday as well...”

“So nothing for you to go on yet hm?” Mephisto shakes his head. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Perhaps but...” Sekki blinks, eyes fogging for a moment before they clear and a wide smile sprouts on her face. “...we will have a new student joining the cram school tomorrow.”

Mephisto stares at her for a moment, then snaps his fingers. “Well...that is a game changer, is it not?”

* * *

Rin is not sure how he ended up holding the fallen iron gate while the girl did something with some very stinky manure but he doesn't comment on it. Much.

“Hey, you changed your mind pretty quickly.” Rin notes as he sets the old door against the iron fence gently, turning back to the girl.

“Uh? Oh um...I'm sorry, I was just taken aback and...” She holds out a hand to Rin as he crouches next to her. “...Friends then? I just didn't know you were a nice person really...aah!” She is distracted by something behind Rin.

For a moment Rin looks back and doesn't see anything, then something thumps against his leg and he looks down to see that she's caught by the sight of his tail. _'Crap. Forgot about that...well...no use hiding...'_ “Oh...um...like I said I'm not a demon. Just half.”

“H-half?” She blinks up at him, puzzled. “You mean...um...oh...is that why the gate...”

Rin scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, probably...don't spread it around please? It's a bit...difficult to talk about...”

“Aaaah...okay! You are definitely nice.” She holds out her hand again. “Friends?”

Rin smiles and takes her hand, despite the manure on it. “Th-that sounds good.” Rin stares into her bright green eyes and flushes a bit at the earnest light in them.

“My name's Moriyama Shiemi. What's yours?” Shiemi asks brightly.

“O-Okumura Rin...” Rin gently removes his hand and looks out over the garden. “This place is amazing.”

“It's my grandmother's garden.” Shiemi reveals. “Obaa-chan taught me all sorts of right here in this garden. I...love this garden. Just like I love Obaa-chan.” Her expression falls then. “But this winter just gone, Obaa-chan died in an accident. I'm sure...she's gone on to the Amahara Garden ahead of me...”

Rin tilts his head at that. “Amahara Garden?”

“Oh! The Amahara Garden is a place where God gathered all the plants of the world all together. It's hidden somewhere in this world and if you go there you can see all the different plants this world has to offer!”

“That sounds...wonderful...” Rin looks over at her, and for a moment there's dark hair where there is actually light. He smiles. “I hope you get to see it one day.”

“Well, it's just a story...” Shiemi admits.

Rin shakes his head. “Just a story? Sometimes...” Rin's face softens. “Sometimes stories are more true than you think.”

“Really? Then maybe....but I can't, not with my legs like this...” Shiemi rubs one of her legs in example.

“That's only because of the demon that's hiding in here.” Rin mentions, looking out over the garden. “If you could figure out why it has a hold on you...” Rin trails off at Shiemi's look. “What is it?”

Shiemi is gaping at him. “Wh-what do you mean by demon!? I haven't...met any demons.”

“Not that you remember but...” Rin looks down at her legs and the shadow on them. “It's eating your spirit up right now.”

“Aaah...you mean you can see that--” Shiemi's question is cut off by another voice.

“Nii-san!” Yukio looks resigned and annoyed.

Rin grins at him. “Yo, Yukio!”

“Yuki-chan!” Shiemi exclaims, making Rin double take.

And then burst out laughing. “Oh man....Yuki-chan?” Rin looks over at Yukio, a big wide grin on his face, and sees the slight flush on his cheeks. “So, you know him?” Shiemi nods in response.

“Yuki-chan visits often for supplies and um...he tutors me sometimes.” Shiemi says, blushing.

Rin raises his eyebrows at that looking between the two. “I see...unfair Yukio, hiding such a nice _friend_ from your Nii-chan.”

“Nii-chan? Uh?!” Shiemi looks between the two.

Yukio sighs and adjusts his glasses. “Yes...that one is my elder twin brother.”

Rin scowls. “What do you mean by _that one_ Yukio? Anyways, you're here for Shiemi's legs right?”

Shiemi looks over at Yukio. “But...I...I haven't t-talked to any...” She glances over at Rin and opens her mouth only to see him holding a finger to his lips and winking at her.

“ _I'll explain later.”_ Rin mouths to her, making her nod.

This silent exchange is unnoticed by Yukio who instead kneels next to Shiemi. The woman behind him, which Rin believes is Shiemi's mother, watches nervously as Yukio gently looks over Shiemi's legs after asking once again to just look.

Under Yukio's eye, he sees what looks like roots that have merged with Shiemi's leg, burrowing in to get substance. Rin sees much the same, but also sees a strange shadow over it all as well, a shadow from a demon.

Yukio sighs. “Roots...this is a mashō. The work of a demon no doubt about it.”

“It...it can't be...” Shiemi looks horrified at the thought, which makes Rin glance at her.

_'She's been avoiding thinking on it uh?'_ Rin wonders what exactly caused her to get the demon attached to her. _'Can't be a good thing...'_

Her mother looks even more horrified than Shiemi. “Then Shiemi is--!”

“Nah.” Rin interrupts her, getting her attention as he waves off. “If you were going to say she's possessed, that's not it. It's just using her as a fuel source.” Rin looks around the garden. “It's eating her.”

Yukio looks over at Rin surprised, then nods. “That is true. It must have possessed one of the plants in this garden. A Dökkálfr, a greenman, or perhaps an Ent. All are relatively weak demons...”

“This one isn't...not really.” Rin's words get all three of the rest to look at him and he shrugs. “Depending how long it's been playing parasite to Shiemi, it could be pretty strong.”

Yukio's lips twist before he nods, silently agreeing with his brother's assessment. Beneath his tranquil surface though, he wonders how exactly Rin knows such things. But Shiemi's condition is more important right now, so he puts it aside and turns to Shiemi once more.

“Shiemi-san, this demon could have only gotten to your heart through words. You must have spoken to this demon at some point. If you have any idea when this might have been, please tell me.” Yukio's voice is calm and assured, but it's not helping with Shiemi's state, as she shakes her head violently.

“Shiemi!” Shiemi's mother yells, stepping forward. “You are to leave this garden at once!”

“Kaa-san...” Shiemi looks shocked by her mother's words.

“I don't care how precious it might have been to your grandmother...this accursed garden! It cannot be worth you sacrificing your own health to stay here!” She finishes, sounding particularly angry about it.

“...accursed garden...?” Shiemi repeats. “This garden was Obaa-chan's greatest treasure! I hate you Kaa-san!!!”

Rin dives for Shiemi, as the shadow briefly engulfs her at those words, catching her just as she passes out. “Dammit...” Rin looks down at the fragile looking girl and looks around the garden, gritting his teeth. _'Where are you demon?'_

* * *

When it comes to the exorcist school, Sekki finds its grand halls are a bit exhausting to move through.

Not to mention a recipe for getting lost.

Sekki checks the map she was given and looks around again. “Let's see...the standard class for the Pages is hmm...”

Stepping down the hallways a bit further, Sekki finally spots the classroom she was looking for. Quietly opening the door, she peers in and looks around.

It looks in better shape than the first day had it, even with the sudden change in location, though Sekki only knows that from Rin's description of how wrecked the first class was. Sekki smiles, knowing that Rin must have taken some time to do a bit of clean up.

_'He probably grumbled about it being a health risk while at it...'_ Sekki shakes her head and then her smile falters as she considers something. _'And it's this classroom that Yukio is teaching in...'_

Sekki has not talked to Yukio since he moved to True Cross Academy along with his brother. In fact, she's been avoiding him since the truth came out.

“And I wouldn't say it's just my fault...” Sekki muses, leaning against the teacher's desk as she looks out over the classroom.

_:That boy kept such a dangerous thing from his brother.:_ Yue snaps within, wings spreading almost threateningly.

_:So did we, technically. Yes, he kept it much longer and this secret caused_ _m_ _uch damage to you and even to the Cards...:_ Sekki sighs. _:But everything is okay now and you are recovering and the Cards have definitely recovered thanks to those batteries.:_

_:Still...it is something he should not have kept from Rin. Ever.:_ Yue grumbles, before falling silent.

Sekki doesn't push him further, instead looking at the classroom. Clapping her hands together, she stands up straight. “Right. Time to get to work.”

* * *

Rin doesn't say anything as Shiemi is placed into her bed, which is situated in an old storehouse that, according to her mother, her grandmother used to live.

He just listened as Shiemi's mother laments the fact she has gotten so distant from her daughter, how they are always arguing lately. All the things she regrets.

Rin just listens.

And makes a decision.

Yukio only just notices that Rin's not there as they reach the shop and are entering it. “Nii-san? What...he's gone!”

* * *

The magic makes every surface in the classroom glow, before slowly centring on certain seats. Sekki smiles and closes her eyes, focusing once again. Her magic might not be completely back, but this is definitely in her reach.

The magic glows more, forming a magic circle underneath Sekki's feet and then on all the individual desks. Sekki can't help her eyebrows raising at some of the information she's getting from two certain desks. Chuckling, she opens her eyes and spreads her arms wide, focusing.

With a clap of her hands, all the magic vanishes, leaving not even a glimmer visible. But that is a lie, as the spells have been set and it will record the data she needs.

Sekki places her hands on her hips and nods in satisfaction. Then she turns to the door. “What do you think, Mephisto?”

With a poof of smoke and confetti Mephisto reveals himself. “Quite an impressive feat of magic. Very controlled and, flashiness aside, subtle.”

“The flash comes as a result of keeping it contained to merely this room.” Sekki notes. “I'm glad you approve though.”

“Clever idea that. Allows you to get even more information than just watching would give you.” Mephisto narrows his eyes. “You noticed, did you not?”

Sekki shrugs. “Why yes. Though to be fair Rin-kun already warned me of two of my...students.”

“Heh. I can tell you one is from the Order...the other though...is mine.” Mephisto keeps his pleasant smile on but there's a new edge to it. “Do not interfere with either, please.”

“As long as neither become a threat to Rin-kun, I can assure you that nothing will happen there.” Sekki steps past the demon, and glances back at him. “That is, as usual, my greatest condition.”

She leaves the classroom at that, leaving behind a thoughtful demon.

* * *

Rin leans against the door to the storehouse, watching as Shiemi wakes up. She looks like she had a nightmare, but Rin doesn't let her dwell on it.

“You okay?”

Shiemi looks at that from Rin and blinks. “Rin...?”

“Hey...your mother is worried about you.” Rin tells her, watching as her expression changes at that.

“Wh...why...do you have to be like that?” Shiemi stammers. “It's mother who's being horrible! I decided...that I was going to protect this garden...to protect Obaa-chan's garden!”

Rin turns and slams his sword sleeve into a nearby bed of flowers. Shiemi shrieks at the sight, especially as Rin continues to lay into it.

“What are you doing?! Stop that!” Shiemi stumbles out of bed and manages to drag herself out of the storehouse and to Rin. “Stop it!”

Rin whirls on her. “Protect!? How can you do that as you are!? What is it?! What is holding you down like this?!!”

Clinging to his jacket, Shiemi pants, “I...I...I just...if I hadn't stayed out so late...if I just stayed home and helped Obaa-chan with the grapes...she wouldn't have died! It's my fault Obaa-chan died!!! That's why I got to protect the garden! ”

_'She's...like me...'_ Rin realizes. _'Filled with regret. Something she wants to take back but can't and...so she doesn't know what to do and just keeps blaming herself...'_

Rin grabs Shiemi's shoulders, lifting her up a bit and making her give a little cry in shock. “In that case at least make sure you don't make your mother worry like this! If you can't do that, then give up...besides...what is it you _really_ want to do? You want to find that Amahara Garden, right?” Rin takes in a deep breath. “Or...do you think that Obaa-chan of yours would tell you not to go?”

Tears start to brim around Shiemi's eyes. “N-no...she wouldn't. She wouldn't...” With a wail Shiemi starts crying, Rin kneeling down to give her someone to hold on to as she finally fully lets out all her tears out. “I'm...I'm so stupid...my legs won't move anymore...”

Rin holds her tight and looks over to where Yukio is watching, and gives a sad smile. “Don't worry...we got a damn good exorcist here to make everything better.”

Shiemi sniffs and looks up. She goes beet red at the sight of Yukio, ducking her head. “Yu...Yuki-chan...”

Rin smirks at how Yukio looks about as flustered as Shiemi. “You already did half the saving, right Shiemi?”

“Uh?” Shiemi blinks at that, looking between the two.

Yukio nods. “That is true. Once you have settled your heart...”

**You're going to break our promise?**

Rin curses at that, as Shiemi looks around wildly. “Yukio, it's here!”

**Unforgivable!**

The roots on Shiemi's legs come alive and raise her up, Shiemi screaming as it takes her before she faints from the strain. Shiemi is being held by what looks like a giant flower, making Rin narrow his eyes.

“We will be here together forever...together forever in this garden!!” The demon declares.

“The demon is using her as a shield...” Yukio realizes. “Nii-san...”

“Yeah?” Rin turns to look at him.

“...could you help me out with this?”

Rin perks up, beaming at that request. “Ha, knew you were going to do that!”

“Uh?” Yukio stares at Rin, as he draws out Kurikara, lighting up in his flames.

“Hehe...still my baby bro who needs help at times uh?” Rin grins at Yukio. “Don't worry, I'll lend a hand. What to you want from me?”

“I need to you to distract that demon.” Yukio orders Rin. “Don't concern yourself with what I'm doing.”

“Right...no worries there.” Rin charges at the demon who is complaining about being ignored. “Hey, over here!”

The flower demon moves to intercept Rin with Shiemi's body. It did not expect Rin to drop Kurikara in favour of grabbing its petals and baring his teeth as he pulls. The demon shrieks as the fire and strength of Rin deals damage to it, diving back from him. Rin rolls out of the way of a few failing vines, picking up Kurikara again along the way.

“Oi, better be ready! I can't do much as is!” Rin yells at Yukio.

“There's nothing for it...” Yukio sighs, finishing setting up his gun. “I'll just have to shoot the both of them.”

The demon and Rin both stare at him. “Say what?!” Rin demands.

* * *

Once Sekki has set up her final spell, there is nothing more she can do for now, except write up possible lesson plans.

_'The supplies Mephisto got open up plenty of options.'_ Sekki muses as she scribbles out some thoughts and idea on to some stationary.

She pauses as a thought comes to mind, realizing that she forgot something. _'Hmm...going to have to talk to Rin-kun...it's definitely going to come out he knows about my magic and Yukio-kun is bound to freak out.'_

Sekki sighs at that thought, then bends her head down and focuses on what she can teach. Especially for the few who truly have a magical gift.

* * *

Yukio is pointing his gun at the demon, and Shiemi by default, a serious expression on his face.

The demon laughs. “You're bluffing! You're not going to trick us!”

Rin glances over at Yukio, pursing his lips as he considers why Yukio wanted him to buy him some time.

“Oh, so you think?” Yukio's voice is steady, not giving anything away. “I suppose you could be right...then again you could not...”

The demon doesn't take this well and charges straight at him, howling, “Filthy exorcists! You couldn't possibly shoot--”

Yukio shoots. His aim is unerring as he hits Shiemi right in the chest. Rin gasps at that sight, “Yukio!”

Screaming, the demon releases Shiemi, doing its best to escape. Rin doesn't hesitate, doesn't even need Yukio to tell him what to do, charging straight at the demon and slicing it in two with Kurikara, what remains there are quickly burning up.

Rin sheaths his sword and turns to see Yukio catch Shiemi. Shiemi stirs after a moment, making Rin give a sigh of relief. _'I'm glad I was right...'_

“Yuki-chan...uh?” Shiemi blinks, staring up at the younger Okumura brother in confusion.

Yukio smiles. “Thank goodness...the roots are gone from your legs now. You should be able to stand.”

Carefully, Yukio sets Shiemi on her feet. She wavers only for a moment, then digs her feet into the ground, standing up straight without any strain.

“Shiemi!” Shiemi's mother has returned to the garden finally, and looks at Shiemi with a serious expression on her face.

“Moth...”

Rin whacks Shiemi on the head, making Yukio freak. “Just go to her!” Rin orders. “Go and apologize, why don't you? You'll regret it if you don't.”

Cautiously, Shiemi approaches her mother. “Mo...mother...”

She interrupted by her mother taking her into a big embrace. “You stupid, stupid girl! I was so worried!”

“Mother...” Shiemi's face scrunches up. “I'm so sorry!” She wails, bursting into tears.

To the side of the mother and daughter reunion, Rin and Yukio watch, both satisfied with how it all turned out. A demon exorcised, a girl saved, and a relationship repaired.

“What was in that gun anyways?” Rin asks Yukio.

“Plant nutrients.” Yukio shrugs at Rin's disbelieving expression.

“Heh....that really scared me.” Rin nudges Yukio with his elbow, making Yukio look at him in surprise. “Glad to help you whenever, got it? Don't hold back if you need help.”

Yukio looks at Rin in surprise, then slowly smiles. “If it's the kind of thing you can help in, I will.”

* * *

While Rin is dealing with a plant demon in real life, Kero finds himself dealing with one in a video game.

Cheering as he finally defeats the boss, Kero quickly goes to the menu to save. “Awesome...new record!” Kero laughs over that. “Ah hope Rin's doin' good...”

A slight glow makes Kero turn and he stares at the Book as it glows and slowly opens, a Card floating out.

Kero's jaw drops as he sees just what Card it is. “You...you?”

A bright light flares and then subdues, revealing Hope who looks down at Kero with a gentle smile.

“Keroberos...I must speak to you. It is of Rin's future and ours as well.”

Kero glances at his game and then turns back to her. “Got it. What do ya want?”

* * *

It's a dream, Shiemi knows that very well. A dream of an old memory.

She's learning how to garden from her grandmother, who smiles kindly down at her as she teaches her the proper times for planting certain herbs.

“Shiemi, so you like plants and flowers.” Shiemi's grandmother asks her.

“Yes! I love them!” Shiemi answers, in her childish innocence. “I love you too Obaa-chan! I want to stay with you forever!”

Shiemi's grandmother chuckles. “Shiemi, I can't stay with you anymore.”

Shiemi blinks. “What?”

Her grandmother smiles at her, patting her head with a withered old hand. “You've grown up into a wonderful young woman. I'm certain you will find the Garden of Amahara. You are much stronger than you think, Shiemi. The plants love you as much as you love them. You just have to listen.”

“Obaa-chan...” Shiemi, suddenly grown, watches as her grandmother stands and turns away, starting to walk away from her. “What do I do now?”

“Do as you wish, Shiemi. But if you want to reach the Amahara Garden, you will have to get stronger and learn how to use that strength.” Her grandmother turns back and smile brilliantly at her. “I love you Shiemi and I will always be watching over you, my dear sweet grandchild.”

“Obaa-chan!” Shiemi cries and wakes up.

Shiemi stares up at the ceiling, for a moment disoriented. Then she slowly sits up and looks around. _'That's right...'_ Shiemi realizes, lifting her hand to her head. _'Yuki-chan and Rin saved me from that demon and...'_ Shiemi slips out of her bed and looks down at her hands, then further down to her now fully restored legs.

Then she races out of her room, startling her mother as she enters the shop, slamming the back door open and leaning against it, panting fiercely from her run.

“Shiemi! If you are looking for Yukio-kun and Rin-kun, they have already returned home...” Her mother blinks, seeing her daughter's expression. “Shiemi?”

“Kaa-san...please...” Shiemi swallows.

_'I want to be strong!'_

* * *

Rin enters the gaming room as quietly as possible. It's late at night and Yukio fell asleep awhile back, despite best efforts to finish the report for his last mission, Rin tucking him into bed so he wouldn't wake up in an awful position.

Rin flicks the lights on, though he doesn't really have to considering the two in front of him are glowing. “Kero...Hope...you said you needed to talk?”

“Yes.” Hope confirms, floating gently over to Rin. “We must speak of your bloodline.”

Rin slowly nods. “Yeah...I figured that...”

* * *

Standing in front of the class, in front of more people than Shiemi's ever had to deal with – though that's not a major achievement – Shiemi trembles, holding tight to the wrapped tight cloth full of the textbooks for exorcist cram school.

Yukio is a steady presence behind her. “This is your new classmate Moriyama Shiemi-san.”

“Pl-please to meet you.” Shiemi manages to stammer out, eyes darting over the two girls in the class, the angry thug guy and his two followers, the strange boy in the back with a hoodie and focusing on a game, and the guy with a rabbit puppet on his hand, before landing on Rin in the front who smiles in a supportive manner at her.

Shiemi then quickly darts forward as Yukio tells her to take a seat, still shaking, and sits down next to Rin. “Um...Yuki-...I mean, Okumura-sensei asked the headmaster to let me join the class specially. So I guess we are going to be classmates.”

Rin watches her a bit worriedly as she continues, still shaking like a leaf, “I don't know anything about the world, and I'm weak too, so I thought first I should train myself up here!”

“...Are you okay? You look very stressed...” Rin eyes Shiemi. _'Is she going to pass out?'_ “Don't push yourself too hard. I'm amazed you even made it here in that state.”

“I'm okay!” Shiemi says brightly. “It's all thanks to you! Thank you so much Rin!”

Rin scratches his cheek. “Um...you're welcome...”

“Besides...” Shiemi adds, cracking open her book and sparkling up at the front. “I wanted to see Yuki-chan as a teacher as well!”

Rin looks at her sidelong, then up at Yukio. And he can't help it.

He bursts out laughing, really loud, annoying most of his classmates, confusing Shiemi, and making an angry Yukio descend on him.

_'Oh man...Yukio, look out! This girl's coming for you!'_ Rin snickers at the very thought but at the same time... _'Good for her. She might be_ _even_ _good for him the silly spotty-four-eyes.'_

And so does Rin's new life continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback, comments are always appreciated! Comment to assure me this is worth continuing to post.
> 
> See you Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4 folks! Again, here is your daily reminder to make sure you have read the manga up to ch72/73! You will be confused if you don't.
> 
> Now, onwards with the fic!

It's late in the evening and at the cram school, specifically in Sekki's own personal office

Sekki sets down a crystal plate on her big worktable, Rin looking at it dubiously from where he is sitting across from her. “I'm not sure what you expect me to be able to do...”

“You are learning how to make filters.” Sekki explains. “Crystal is a good focus and sometimes shaped in a specific form it makes it easier for you to use it. I'm thinking that we shall start with the plate because I have more than enough of them.”

Rin sighs, but leans forward to gently touch the crystal plate with his fingers. “Okay. I'll give it a shot.”

Sekki smiles and sits across from Rin. “Thank you. But first...are you ready for Yukio to find some of the truth out?”

Rin bites his lip and then slowly shakes his head. “No. I'm not really. But...I can't hide from it really. I can't really explain everything, not until...everything is fixed up. But...I can at least admit I learned magic from you.”

“That is true.” Sekki's expression softens. “Now, let's start with filters. You learn about those and I'm sure they will become the base for what will be your solution for your current problem.”

Rin grins and bends forward with Sekki, listening to her explanation and focusing on the crystal plate.

And, for a moment, the crystal glows.

**Chapter 4: Cursed Children**

Some things don't change even as everything else does.

One of those things is that Rin really, really sucks at staying awake in class when he finds the subject material boring.

Despite attempts by Shiemi to keep him awake, ultimately it's the very annoyed teacher who wakes him up.

“Sukiyaki!” Rin shouts as he wakes, then blushes as he realizes where he is. Shiemi peers at him.

“Are you okay Rin?” She asks softly.

Rin sighs. “Sorta...” Rin lifts his head, trying to stay awake this time for real.

“The hell's with that guy? Why's he even here?”

That, from the back, has Rin turning to see who said that. It's the muscular punk, the one with the striped hair that Rin honestly finds cool mostly because of how much work must go into its upkeep. He's glaring at him again. “Beat it!”

Rin sighs at that. _'Great...another punk...should I get in a fight just to lay him of_ _f_ _me? Nah, I_ _gotta be better than that now. I'll just ignore him.'_ Rin's eyes trail over to the guy just behind him, probably because of his bright pink hair. He's rather expressionless compared to the other, probably because unlike the other he's actually paying attention to the teacher, but when he notices that Rin is looking he gives a small wave and smiles.

Rin blinks at that, something about that smile distracting him and also strangely familiar.

“Okumura-kun!” Rin jumps at the shout from the teacher and turns around, looking at his book and cowering at the lecture the old man is now giving him.

Behind Rin, the punk continues to growl and glare at him.

* * *

_Demon Studies..._

Rin leans against his hand, bored out of his wits as the teacher blabbers on. The teacher notices, however, and looks irked.

“Okumura-kun!” Rin jumps and drops his head, smacking his head into the desk. Lifting his head and holding his nose, he gulps as he looks at the teacher. “Wh...what is it?”

Frowning down at him, the teacher taps the desk in front of them. “I asked you what is the name of the least powerful demon under the domain of the King of Rot, Astaroth?”

Rin stares at them and glances to the side, plucking the coal tar nearby and hold it in front of him. The little thing squeals and wiggles in his grasp. “This guy.”

The teacher sighs and holds his face in his hands. “I asked for the name, Okumura-kun.”

“Does the name really matter?” Rin looks at him in disbelief. “A name is just a damn name, it's not telling you anything other than that.” Rin lets go of the coal tar. “But it's coal tar, though you know that. Shoo, you...” Rin says the last to the coal tar, which quickly speeds off. “Damn, would it trouble you guys to be cleaner? Do exorcists have a thing about dirt?”

The teacher twitches. “Okumura-kun, the name is important for reports and to make it clear to others you know what you are talking about.”

Rin shrugs and leans his head against his hand again, despite the glare the teacher is now giving him.

And the one behind him from the punk which makes the back of his neck prickle.

* * *

_Grimoire Studies..._

Rin thought originally that this class would be interesting, considering it has something to do with magic. However...

“The term _Grimoire_ refers to certain texts created from the 15 th through 16th centuries. Which deal with magic involving the summoning and subsequent enslavement of demons. We're going to look at the _Key of Solomon_ and the _Book of Raziel_...”

Rin groans and yawns, jaw cracking a bit at the force behind it. _'Narrow minded and missing half of the facts...and only focusing on demon magic. Again.'_

Rin ignores the glare that the punk is giving him still and the look of concern from Shiemi next to him in favour of getting some good sleep instead of having his brains dribble out.

* * *

Demon Pharmacology is marginally better, if only because Yukio is the one teaching it and it's hard to not pay attention to his little brother who is trying _so_ hard to be professional. And at times faltering whenever he spots Shiemi sparkling up at him.

 _'So amusing...'_ Rin grins, listening with half an ear as Shiemi burbles about the recent test and how she must have done good, giving a hum of interest at that. Rin however finds himself watching the first person called up. He missed his name, but it's the pink-haired guy who's always with the punk. As he turns back away from Yukio, he notices Rin and grins.

Despite himself, Rin flushes a bit at that, then watches as Shiemi is called up.

Shiemi deflates as Yukio hands her test over, the 41% mark making her wince. Yukio gives a soft smile to her. “It's all very well coming up with your own name for different plants...but when it comes to tests, I would ask you use their proper names.”

Rin snickers. “Oh dear...and on what you are good at. Cheer up Shiemi, you probably did better than me.” Rin knows his words aren't really getting to the disappointed girl, who obviously wanted to impress Yukio. Instead Rin moves on as his own name is called by Yukio.

“Okumura-kun, good job at passing.” Yukio sighs, handing over the test with 30% on it. Rin takes the test with a soft smile, even as Yukio adds, “Honestly you could do better...”

“I've been studying at least.” Rin points out.

Yukio smiles at that. “Well, improve your study methods then.”

Rin heads back to his desk as the next student is called. “Suguro-kun.”

It's the punk, who glowers at Rin, who is completely mystified by the fact he seems to have some kind of personal beef against him. _'I didn't do anything to him!'_

“Tch...getting 30 is an achievement? I couldn't get a score like that if I tried.” Suguro sneers at Rin. “Try actually studyin' instead of tryin' ta act cool for the girls!”

Rin bristles at that. “What did you say?!”

Suguro walks past him to get to Yukio, bumping into him as he goes. Deliberately at that and Rin has to hold on to his temper at that. _'That bastard...what the hell is he on?'_

“Excellent work, Suguro-kun.” Yukio offers, his smile tense as he looks between Rin and Suguro.

When Suguro shows off his test scores, revealing he got the highest in the class at 98%, Rin snaps.

“What? So you actually got a brain behind a face like that?” Rin snarls. “What the fuck does that have to do with me?!”

“The hell was that?!” Suguro demands, stomping towards Rin.

“I said that you got a thug face that don't match your score!” Rin shouts back. _'This guy...is really getting on my nerves.'_

“Listen, okay?! You wanna know why I came to these classes?! To do some serious studying and earn my right to call myself an exorcist!” Suguro declares. “And it ain't just me! Everyone here is here because they are serious about becoming exorcists, yeah?”

Unseen to anyone else, who are too busy focusing on the shouting that Suguro is doing, Shiemi flinches at those words.

“And half-assed punks like you,” Suguro adds, “should just get the hell out of sight!”

There's silence for a moment, dead silence. Yukio takes a look at Rin's face and gets a very bad feeling about it.

“What the fuck...are you on?” Rin asks, voice deadly quiet. “I get it, you just do book smarts and think that just reading stuff and acing tests are what you need to be an exorcist. I guess all that reading just got dust and mold in your brain.”

“Wha...what?!” Suguro growls and goes for Rin, physically speaking.

Before anyone can move, Suguro is suddenly being held from behind, Rin having a firm grip on his arm and dropping him to the ground. Pinning Suguro to the ground with his knee, Rin wrenches his right arm back and places a hand on his elbow.

“See, just book smarts ain't going to help.” Rin says conversationally, as everyone else stares in horror at the confrontation going on. “Especially if you are just gonna assume shit all the time. You got a real bad temper worthy of that face of yours and it's not only going to get you killed in the real world but it's going to bring everyone else down with you.”

“Why you...! Argh!” Suguro lets out a pained cry as Rin pulls on his arm again.

“Right now, if I move in just the right way, I'll wreck your elbow. Since you're probably right handed, that would be bad for you and your book stuff.” Rin glowers down at Suguro, who has turned his head to meet his gaze, still glaring. “If you act like an ass, I'll treat you like one.”

“B-Bon...” The smaller of the trio Suguro is always with, the one with glasses and a shaven head, steps forward. “Pl-please let him go.”

The other, pink-haired guy, places a hand on the bald one's shoulder, getting his attention. “Yo, I know Bon's a hot head but let him go will ya? I think ya made your point.”

Rin turns to look at him, meeting his lazy brown eyes. Rin then sighs and steps back, just as the bell goes off, ending the class.

Yukio sighs. “Class dismissed...”

About to leave, and thus get away from the awkward tension still in the room, Rin grabs him. “Where are you going Yukio?”

“What...my class is over.” Yukio looks over at Rin, confused.

Rin sighs. “So Mephisto didn't give you the memo? You got a class here with the rest of us.”

“What...?” Yukio blinks. “And you know this how...?”

The door opens and everyone turns.

The woman that walks has them all stunned, quite a few even blushing at her. But Yukio in particular is shocked by her appearance, glasses askew and mouth gaping open.

“Tsu...Tsukishiro-sensei?” Yukio barely manages to get out.

Sekki smiles at the group before her. “Hello...everyone. I will be your newest teacher for a very special class.”

* * *

Rin is privately both amused and impressed by the utter silence that was caused by Sekki's understated entrance. Glancing over, he can't help but grin at how red Shiemi looks. And, looking behind her, she's not the only one who looks like that. Rin even raises an eyebrow at one of the people who are obviously in a “ _sparkles!_ ” state.

Sekki raises an eyebrow at how shocked Yukio is. “Oh dear...don't tell me...Mephisto didn't tell you Yukio-kun, did he?”

Rin snickers. “Probably because of his face right now...now there's a thought.”

Yukio snaps out of it as Rin starts exploring the desk in front of him. “What are you doing Nii-san?”

“Looking for...aha! Knew it! He's not here so...” Rin pulls out the hidden camera from the desk, grinning madly. “Hmm...wonder if I can get a copy of the photo in exchange for giving it back to him?”

“Nii-san!” Yukio squeaks, turning a deeper red at that and attempting to retrieve the camera from Rin, who neatly dodges him.

Sekki claps her hands together. “Everyone, take your seats. It's time for this class to begin.”

Glancing at each other, everyone sits down, Rin dragging Yukio over to the desk he's sharing with Shiemi and setting him down next to the girl, grinning at how embarrassed the both look at that. Squeezing on the other side of Shiemi, Rin looks up cheerfully at Sekki.

“Now...as everyone is all here and ready for lessons...please put away all your notebooks and pencils. You won't need them for this class.” Sekki informs them, once she is assured she has all their attention properly.

Mutely, everyone does as they are told, except for Rin who knew from the beginning what Sekki had planned. Instead, he eagerly watches as she sets her big bag on the desk and opens it. She looks inside then smiles. Stepping back, she holds out her hand and dramatically snaps her fingers.

A wind picks up and swirls around the classroom, ruffling hair and sending a few spare items on the desks on to the ground, before diving into the bag and then pulling out the crystal plates within it. The crystal plates scatter, spinning, and land in front of each and every student.

“Welcome to Magic Studies. My name is Tsukishiro Sekki.” Sekki says sweetly. “Now, in this class, I don't really expect all of you to be able to learn what I teach outside of the theory. However, for those who do have the gift, this shall be a very valuable class.”

“Wha...what was that?” Suguro looks around then down, staring at the crystal plate in front of him. “Magic Studies? What the hell is--”

“You believe in demons but not magic?” Sekki raises an eyebrow at him, which makes him flush in anger. “Or rather, you _know_ demons exist. The same came be said about human magic. But for so long, the Order has ignored it in favour of Arias as it is a branch of magic that all can do, as long as they have a mashō. Taming is another replacement for magic and at times a poor one as well.”

The girl with the strange eyebrows raises her hand at that. “What do you mean by a poor replacement?”

“Let's see...say you are a tamer. When you summon up a demon, the demon tends to be of a certain type, correct?” At Eyebrows nod, Sekki continues, “That is not true of mages. Mages can devout themselves to learning more than one kind of element or ability. And unlike demons, it's more common for magic to be able to be turned to more mundane situations.”

“If mages are so superior, why haven't we heard of them before?” Suguro demands.

Sekki gives him a level stare and waits for a moment before he flushes, realizing just how rude he was. “The reason I just gave. Laziness in essence, as well as many exorcists getting into the habit of seeing demons as the strongest beings around. In truth, humans have a greater potential than most demons will ever have.”

Sekki claps her hands together. “Now, I'm going to attempt to teach you of magic. Rin-kun, do you mind giving an overview of magic?”

Yukio turns to look at Rin, shocked, as Rin stands up, completely relaxed and not surprised to be called upon. _'Overview...Nii-san!'_

“Magic is a gift. You either have it or don't. Kinda like being able to curl your tongue.” Rin grins at that metaphor. “Except I think it's more rare, more because any who have magic in the blood tend to focus on taming instead. At least with exorcists. I don't know if there are any other human mages out in Assiah than Tsukishiro-sensei.” _'Though that's cause Ying Hua ain't here and she's not even_ _ **of**_ _Assiah.'_

“That is very good. Magic is a gift. Think of it like you are a vessel. Many things can be added to it but sometimes, just sometimes, a little extra can be placed within it. What can be placed inside depends on the shape of the vessel.” Sekki explains as Rin sits back down. “Now, though for a very long time the Order has gone on without mages, Sir Mephisto Pheles has decided that it is about time to see about bringing it back. Seeing my options, I believe he called on me at a good time. I see about three certain mages and there are two special cases as well.”

“Special cases?” Yukio blinks.

“You and your brother.” Sekki smiles down at him, seeing how shocked Yukio is. “For some reason your magic is locked away while for Rin-kun...he currently has a special condition that makes it impossible for him to cast.”

“Not exactly...I mean, I can _really_ blow stuff up these days.” Rin's comment actually makes Shiemi giggle while Yukio stares at him in disbelief.

Sekki covers her own laugh with her hand. “That is true. Now...can anyone tell me the difference between demon magic and human magic?”

There are murmurs there, then Yukio speaks up, “I think...demon magic tends to be very specialized at base...fire magic for fire demons for example.”

“That is very true. It is exceedingly rare for a demon to go beyond that. While a human will always have more than just one type of magic in them.” Sekki smiles at the thought. “There is another way they are different. Demon magic is of Gehenna. Human magic is of Assiah.”

“What the hell does that mean? I mean, demons are from Gehenna!” Suguro points out.

“Not always true. Sometimes demons stay in Assiah long enough for a new generation to be born.” Sekki points out calmly. “Their magic is of Gehenna, which is to say it is built for their leylines. Leylines are rivers of magic, flowing all over the world. Sometimes they pool to create wellsprings. For example, this Academy is built directly on top of a massive wellspring. Most likely on purpose at that. It is through leylines that Arias draw their magic, thanks to their mashō forming a link. But a mage can draw on their own source before they even consider tapping into the leylines. And in a very different manner than Arias.” Sekki raises a hand at that, a hand that holds a bright, shimmering light atop it. “Arias gather ambient energy, while mages tap directly into the leylines. That, is most definitely something I won't be teaching any time soon. It is too dangerous for beginners.”

Sekki looks out over the group and smiles. “Now that is explained, shall we try for our first spell?”

* * *

Renzō definitely had not seen such a class to come his way. He isn't exactly sure what he expected, but Tsukishiro Sekki is definitely not what he expected.

 _'Interesting woman...'_ Renzō can feel the heat in his cheeks and more often than not he's tempted to just slide into a daze and bask in the presence of Tsukishiro-sensei. Shaking it out of his head, Renzō focuses as Tsukishiro says,

“Now, the first spell is a shield. Can you guess why I would start with that?” Tsukishiro is currently passing out, this time by hand, blue cloths with embroidery on it. The embroidery looks like a magic circle, one with a moon being prominent in it. Renzō raises an eyebrow as she gives a red one to Shiemi and a purple one to Rin, who thanks her for it. _'I wonder what the difference is there...'_

Kamiki raises her hand at that. “Because it's defensive and is a spell bound to be useful to us?”

“Hmmm...that's one reason...any other guesses? No?” Tsukishiro looks around.

“Um....” Konekomaru shakily raises his hand. “It's a simple one?”

“Another good reason but not all of the facts. Rin-kun, why don't you explain please.”

Rin grins at Tsukishiro, completely relaxed in her presence, and stands up. “Yeah. It's _shaping_ magic. It's something you have to make solid and so it's a good base for more complex things. Not to mention, you can adapt the shield spell quick to make other things. Like say, a heavy object to slam a demon with.” Rin seems rather amused at the thought and his expression makes Renzō wonder if he's done that before to a demon. “Also, speaking of demons, you could trap a demon in there. If it's a smart one, it won't even try escaping.”

“Wait...what does that mean?” Okumura-sen—no, wait it's Yukio right now, looks curiously over at his brother.

“Demon and Human magic are toxic to each other.” Rin shrugs, while Yukio's mouth turns into an “O” something else also clicking behind those glasses of his. “Especially human to demon for whatever reason. If say, it was Tsukishiro-sensei verses that damn clown demon, I'd bet on Tsukishiro-sensei. All she'd have to do is put a strong enough shield around him and Mephisto won't move cause if he did, it would blow up with him in it. Which would, ya know, _probably_ kill him.”

Everyone slowly digests this. “Wow...and the Order discarded such power?” Ryūji looks shaken at this revelation, not that Renzō blames him. The idea that the very beautiful and sweet looking Tsukishiro could kill a damn demon king is something very hard to digest.

“Laziness.” Rin answers, shrugging. “Mages aren't the whole population. Only like 1% got magic. Still a lot on the wide scale but for them? Nah, not enough.”

“That's the amount of Tamers.” Kamiki points out, then her eyes widen. “You mean...”

“Tamers are really mages. But they are specialized to the point they can only do taming magic.” Tsukishiro explains gently. “At your ages though, you can learn magic enough to give you other paths in your magical ability. If you have any.”

“Uh...” Ryūji looks down at the magic circle in front of him and gets a determined look on his face. “So how do you cast?”

Tsukishiro raises her eyebrows at that. “Awfully confident are you? I have you know only one of you three, Shima-kun, Miwa-kun, and Suguro-kun, is a true mage. And it isn't you.”

Ryūji looks stunned and briefly glances over at Konekomaru, something that strangely makes Tsukishiro amused. “How...you didn't even take attendance?!”

“Oh yes...almost forgot.” Tsukishiro mutters something and suddenly ribbons of light trail away from everyone, heading towards Tsukishiro who accepts them gently and blows on them, making them disappear into sparkling fragments. “I wished to get a good measure of your potential and what I would be dealing with in my class so set a specialized scry on each of you.”

Renzō narrows his eyes at that as the rest of the class explodes between Kamiki, Yukio, and Ryūji's rising voices. He hadn't missed the fact Rin didn't have a ribbon on him. ' _That must mean...she definitely already knows him and...she taught him!'_ Renzō looks over at Rin in a new light with that in mind. _'He said he can't right now do magic but...if he's been taught by her that means he must be ahead of everyone in skill. From what Wakasensei said, he's known Tsukishiro for a while so at least a year? Woah.'_

“Now, now settle down.” Tsukishiro claps her hands together. “Let me begin by explaining the process to find your magic. Does everyone know the basics of meditation...? Good, now try that but this time look for a lake within you.”

For a time everything is quiet. Renzō decides to just fake it as best he can. He doesn't really like attention and even if he has magic it can't be that much. Avoid disappointment and all that.

So to his surprise he does see that lake Tsukishiro suggested. Probably because he's too used to meditation done right between his brothers', his father's, and Ryūji's sharp gazes. It's powerful, more like a raging river in regards to how it moves, and very, very big. Renzō ends up dragged under and gasping for breath, biting hard on his lip to rescue himself.

A loud scream from the front has him open his eyes – wondering when he closed them – and turn to see a shaken Shiemi has half collapsed out of her seat.

“That...that...so hot...and...sweet...” Shiemi is shaking, being carefully held by Rin. “What was...”

“Figured that would happen.” Rin sighs, handing over a bottle of water to Shiemi, which she gratefully accepts. Yukio hovers over her as well and Rin smiles at his brother. “It's okay. First time really _seeing_ one's magic can be a bit shocking.”

“Moriyama-kun, are you okay to continue?” Tsukishiro asks gently.

Shiemi takes in a deep breath and slowly nods. “Ye-yes. I can do it.”

“That is good. Then, shall we discuss the shield? You must focus on the circle in front of you and visualize it.” Tsukishiro walks around the class as she does so, giving Yukio some time to whisper something to Shiemi and get a radiant smile in response.

Renzō tears his gaze from the front as Tsukishiro passes him, looking down at the magic circle in front of him. Tsukishiro's words are very soothing, almost hypnotic, but Renzō is good at ignoring that. Instead he just taps his finger on the cloth, hearing the ringing of the plate beneath. He wonders what they are for but doesn't bother asking, instead listening to how it sounds.

 _'Heh, if I tapped on a magic shield it would sound like that?'_ Renzō finds that an amusing thought. He keeps that in mind, as much as picturing a perfect sphere like crystal, just for the hell of it.

He continues tapping on the plate, not noticing the shimmering at his fingers.

Then a soft gasp nearby drags Renzō out of his daze and he looks at what's in front of him.

Tsukishiro gives a proud smile. “Very good Shima-kun. Very good indeed, that is a marvellous shield for a first time caster. It is very strong, even if it's small.”

Under the gaze of the entire class who are now looking at him in a mixture of emotions – some look happy, others thoughtful, Ryūji looks frustrated and shocked, while Rin seems to take what he sees as a given – Renzō stares in half horror at the perfect, glowing shield that rose from his magic circle and is currently hovering just above it to reveal how much a perfect sphere it is with a touch of hysteria rising in him.

 _'I didn't even try!'_ Renzō wails mentally, while outside he tries to brush aside his achievement as nothing, while even Shiemi, who touched her magic so very deeply, can only get a few sparks.

* * *

Kero can't help the laughter that exits from his small body, making him roll around in the air. “Hahahaahaha!!! So he really did that?”

Sekki smiles back at him. “Yes, he did. Poor child was so flustered.”

“So...Shima Renzō uh?” Kero looks thoughtful. “If he's got that much potential and, unlike Moriyama, is in a better position to focus it and learn how to use it properly...”

“Yes. He is an interesting child.” Sekki muses. “Yue finds him interesting as well.”

Kero looks over curious at that. “Seriously? Uh, what 'bout him got _Yue_ so interested?”

Sekki shrugs and shakes her head. “He refuses to speak to me of it. I'm sure he will later though. Perhaps he's just not certain yet.”

Kero snorts. “That sounds 'bout right.” He settles down on Sekki's desk, looking out at the magic room before him. “So...what else did you call me here fer?”

Sekki smiles.

* * *

The door opening has Mephisto look up from his game and he smiles. “Aaah, Okumura-sensei! So glad to see you here. Thank you for coming on short notice!”

Yukio shuts the door behind him and stares ahead at the demon in front of him, who has returned to the hand-held game in his hands. “What did you call me here for Sir Pheles?”

“Aah, yes. Something just came up. Nothing big, but you have the time free to monitor the practical athletics class right?” Mephisto waves a hand briefly at that. “It should not be big trouble. You just will be covering for someone else who is unavailable due to an unfortunate cold.”

The sound of his cellphone going off has him pausing the game and answering it. “Moshi-Moshi! Aah, Tsukishiro-san! What has you calling me?”

Yukio straightens at that, watching intently as Mephisto listens to whatever Sekki is saying on the other end.

“I see...very well, I see no problems there. In fact it would be very good for students, yes?” Mephisto grins widely at the thought. “You have my permission. Thank you!”

Mephisto turns to face Yukio. “That reminds me, how was your first lesson with Tsukishiro-san?”

“...Enlightening.” Yukio answers after a moment, before bowing. “If you would excuse me.” Yukio turns to leave, opening the door. He then gets an odd, twisted desire and pauses in the open door. “Aah, yes. Sir Pheles, if you want your camera back, you will have to talk to Nii-san about it.”

Yukio leaves at that, not noticing Mephisto's surprised and even slightly annoyed expression at that knowledge being passed to him.

* * *

After Sekki's class, Rin and Shiemi head to the fountain nearby to rest in between magic studies and practical athletics which is next. They got enough time to rest a bit before they have to get changed.

For a time they are quiet, just sitting where they are. Rin watches Shiemi though, knowing that she's got something on her mind.

“Um...Rin...” Shiemi slowly begins, Rin giving an interested noise to let her know he's listening. “Do...do I really belong here?”

For a moment Rin doesn't understand, then it clicks. “Oh. You talking about the punk's comment about only people who want to be exorcists in the class? Forget about it. That's just a stupid thing from a shithead.” Rin grins at Shiemi's surprised look. “Everyone is different right? So if you just want to get strong and not be an exorcist, it ain't his business.”

Shiemi listens to this silently, then, quietly, “Rin...do you have any friends?”

Rin opens his mouth and then closes it. “What?”

Shiemi clambers up to be closer to Rin on the fountain, looking up at him earnestly and red with embarrassment. “R-Rin...would you...would...” Shiemi swallows. “I mean...I...”

“Well, well, well...look who's having a fun time of it all?”

Rin whirls at that mocking voice, seeing Suguro along with his cohorts, all in their gym uniforms. “Wha...what's that's supposed to mean!?” Rin demands.

“Haaah...so who's the girlie? She your woman?” Suguro asks, a sneer on his lips. “You come to one of the few exorcism schools in the world and you bring your girl along?”

Rin feels his blood start to boil at that, and has to take a deep breath to control it. _'Damn this bastard, he keeps pissing me off.'_ “That's...you got it all wrong.”

“Well, then, she your little friend?” Suguro sneers. “Of course not. What am I thinking, of course she's not your _friend_.”

Rin hisses in his breath. “You...better shut up right now. Before you end up having to sit out on PE for the next month.”

Suguro flinches at that, seeing the very angry look on Rin's face. “Wha...you wouldn't dare!”

“What the _fuck_ do you know about me?” Rin retorts, eyes narrowing. “Try this on, what about you? You ain't ever seen without your damn cronies. What, can't handle things on your own?”

Suguro chokes at that and his retort gets tangled in his mouth. Not helped by the fact the pink-haired guy starts laughing immediately at that, despite Suguro's roaring over it.

Rin can feel a deep growl growing in him and, for the first time in quite some time, he finds he really does want to pound someone's face in.

* * *

Practical Athletics quickly became Rin's favourite class, if only because it's the only one where he's constantly acing it. He's even gotten some hesitant praise from the teacher, Tsubaki-sensei, at times due to his ability to get through the obstacle courses set up.

This time they have an actual demon involved. A Leaper, a frog-possessing demon that's on a chain and currently chasing after Rin and Suguro. Rin's in the front, something that obviously pisses off Suguro.

 _'Tch. But what doesn't piss him off?'_ Rin wonders, glances back at him and smirking. “Heh, told you! Book smarts mean nothing in the real world!”

Suguro growls at that and does his best to put on speed. _'Dammit...he doesn't even look like he's doing more than walking!'_

Above the pit they are in, Rin can hear the murmurs from the others watching what's going on down below. One voice carries long and clear, noting that Rin's definitely good at this.

Rin smirks, feeling a twinge of pride at his abilities here.

And then he's screaming in pain as a kick to his backside makes full contact with his tail wrapped around his torso. **Pain** like fireworks erupts in his body and it takes Rin everything he can to roll with the blow, whimpering at the sheer pain driving up his spine to spike in his brain.

 _'Fuck...that's why tails are a demon's weakspot!'_ Rin, half still in pain and half pissed off, turns to see Suguro staring in shock at the demon that was pulled from him just in time by Tsubaki manipulating the chain.

“You fucking idiot!” Rin snaps at him, making him turn suddenly to look at him. Standing up, Rin stomps over to him and drags him up, glaring at him. “What kind of bullshit was that? You wanna die, uh?!”

“Wha...in the real world I'll do anything to win!” Suguro shoots back.

Rin slaps him. Hard, shocking not only Suguro but everyone else there. “Bullshit. In the real world, you'll get everyone with you killed!”

“Why you!” Suguro goes to tackle Rin and Rin has definitely had enough. So Rin goes for the nearest ear, and grabs a hold of some of his piercings.

Suguro screams, tears leaking out of his eyes, as Rin rips out the piercings, blood splattering the ground and his hand, Suguro kneeling down under the pain and holding a hand to his injured ear.

Rin sneers down at him, clutching the piercings in his hand and stepping back. “I warned you before, _don't fuck with me_.”

There's silence for some time until Tsubaki finally gets his feet back under him. “S-Suguro-kun! Please come with me for a moment.”

Still holding his ear, Suguro does as he's told. Rin raises an eyebrow at how he wasn't called as well.

“Why weren't you called?” This, from the pink-haired guy, makes Rin turn and shrug. He had come down to the pit along with the smaller guy at the sight of Suguro in trouble. Rin has to give them some credit for loyalty.

“Oi...you guys are friends with him, right?” Rin asks, ignoring how the smaller guy flinches at first. Probably doesn't help he's still got blood on a hand.

“Uh? Oh yeah...guess you could say that.” The pink-haired guy smiles and crosses his arms behind his head. “Why you ask?”

“First, what the hell are your names? I can't just be thinking of you guys as Pinky and Glasses.” Rin's comment there makes the pink-haired guy laugh and even the smaller guy manages a smaller smile.

“Right. Shima Renzō.” The pink-haired guy offers. He then gestures at the guy beside him, “This is Miwa Konekomaru.”

“Konekomaru?” Rin blinks, then grins. “That's a cool name. Hell, you got a neat name too Renzō.”

Renzō blinks at that, Rin wondering why he looks so shocked.

“Anyways, why's he like that?” Rin points behind him at Suguro, who's still talking to the teacher.

“Aaaah...Bon just takes everything so seriously so he can get real worked up over little stuff like that.” Renzō says, a goofy grin returning to his face. “He joined this place with a crazy ambition.”

“Ambition?” Rin blinks, surprised. _'I thought everyone was here to be exorcists for whatever reason, except Shiemi, and want to fight against demons. That's not crazy, right?'_

“Bon, you see...is aiming to become an exorcist so he can defeat Satan himself.” Renzō doesn't notice how Rin stiffens at that. “Crazy, right?” He laughs.

“Shima-san, you can't laugh!” Konekomaru protests. “Our temple was ruined in the Blue Night you know...All Bon's doing is trying to rebuild it.”

 _'What's with this Bon thing...'_ Rin wonders, then it registers what Konekomaru said. “Blue Night? What's that?”

The two stare at him, stunned. “You...don't know?” Konekomaru can't seem to comprehend that.

“Wow...that's rare.” Is Renzō's contribution, staring at Rin with wide brown eyes.

“The Blue Night...refers to the day sixteen years ago. When Satan murdered a huge number of the world's greatest holy men.” Konekomaru explains.

Rin's breathing stops at that.

_A sudden **whump** makes Rin turn, as does the feeling of heat. Rin gasps at what he sees._

_Below him, all the humans are slowly going up in flame, terrible blue flames that smell of brimstone and rotten bones, that reach up to the sky and start eating away at the church as much as possible. More cries has Rin whirl around and see the dormitories starting to go up in flames and more screams of panic and fear. Monks and nuns are spilling out and attempting to flee._

“ _What...what the hell is going on?” Rin looks around and a flicker in the corner of his eye makes him turn and see more bright blue flames in the distance, coming from True Cross Campus Town and looking further Rin thinks he can spot other blue flames popping up._

_Rin then sees the flames are reaching up to him and Rin curses. Desperate, Rin focuses on his magic and lifts the staff. “Dammit, I need to get back now. Take me back home!” He demands, slamming the staff into the bell and giving off a powerful ring that briefly drives back the flames._

_It's enough as a whirlwind suddenly swirls around him, a black one, and Rin finds himself taken away just in time to avoid the dangerous blue flames that seem hungry for him._

“The two of us are apprentices of Bon's father, the temple's Ossama. And from what Ossama told us,” Konekomaru continues, unaware of Rin's reaction, “on that night, sixteen years ago, all the powerful exorcists of the temple, including the Ossama of the day, suddenly started shedding blood from all over their bodies, and breathing blue flames as they died, one after the other...”

Rin swallows at that, thinking of maniacal laughter and the bloody, flaming wreck that Shirō's body became.

The rest of the tale speaks of a long terrified night for the Ossama and then how their temple became considered cursed for all the people who died in one single night in a mysterious manner. And so Suguro wishes to restore his temple and got into his head that defeating Satan is the way.

“But really, you didn't know about it?” Renzō shakes his head. “I can't believe it.”

“...I know of it.” The two monks-in-training look at him, shocked at that. Eyes widen at the pale, shaken expression on Rin's face. “I just... _Blue Night_? That...doesn't really fit with that nightmare.”

The teacher and Suguro return at that, interrupting Konekomaru from asking another question of Rin in that regard. Once they are all out of the pit, Rin turns to the teacher, “Hey! Where's the medkit?”

Tsubaki blinks. “Um...aah, yes I keep it...” Once Rin gets the information he goes to get it, only to smile at the sight of Shiemi already going to get it and he waits for Shiemi to come back to hand it over to him.

“Thanks Shiemi.” Rin grins, then turns to Suguro. “Oi, you, sit down!”

Suguro blinks. “Uh?”

Somehow Suguro does end up sitting down, while Rin kneels next to him with the medkit open, handing the earrings to him while he looks at his wounds and cleans them. “Honestly...this is why I don't like piercings, no matter how cool they damn look.” Rin snorts. “Perfect target for taking someone down.” _'Only exception is the communicator...though I blew it up last time I tried using it so yeah...not right now...'_

Suguro seems to have been rendered speechless by Rin's gentle administration. “Wher...where did you learn how to do this?”

Rin freezes for a moment and, a shadow on his expression, answers, “I don't like being unable to do useful things.”

Rin closes the medkit at that and walks off, leaving a very confused class behind him. Shiemi is the only one who saw that shadowed look and looks both curious and worried for Rin in that regard.

Rin returns as Tsubaki is about to resume class, only for his phone to go off. Rin and the rest watch in mute disbelief as the teacher goes on about his “kitten” and then, telling them to not go in the pit while he's gone, races off.

Suguro is not pleased. In fact, he's out right enraged by this. “What the fuck?! And he calls himself a teacher! I thought True Cross Academy was supposed to be a sacred place of learning, full of people who took their studies seriously!”

Suguro then turns on Rin, snarling, “And don't get me started on the students!!”

Rin stares at him, nonplussed. “Sacred place of learning? You got an active imagination. It's a _school_ , a very expensive and exclusive school, that's all. And you keep going off on me! You don't fucking _know_ me! Go off on Renzō if you must dammit, he didn't score much higher than me in that damn test!”

Renzō laughs awkwardly at that. “Aaaah...I guess I'm not good at that?”

“Why would I do that?” Suguro yells back. “I've already given up on him--”

Rin slaps him. Again. Shocking everyone. “What the fuck is your problem? I really would like to know that since I'm pretty damn sure you don't say that about your fucking friends!!!”

Suguro stares at him, holding his cheek. Then he snarls. “Why the fuck should I listen to a special student like you? You're just some rich brat that got in because the Headmaster let you in!”

Rin stops at that, staring stunned at Suguro. “Oi...who told you about Mephisto?”

“Eh, not denying it? You never had to sacrifice a damn thing!” Suguro steps forward, using his height and extra bulk to his advantage. “You have been going on life like it's fucking easy while everyone else sweats and toils and fucking sacrifices...!”

“Bon, stop it!!” Renzō calls out, grabbing Suguro and dragging him away from Rin, glancing back at Rin worriedly.

All the others are staring in horror, mostly at Rin. He looks frozen, pale and shaken, eyes lost and haunted.

“ _Yukio! I'm so glad you're okay! Listen we have to...Yukio?” Rin turns his attention back to his brother who is still staring down the opposite way. He shakes his arm gently, feeling the fear slowly build up in his stomach. “Y-Yukio...?”_

_Slowly Yukio turns to look at his brother. Rin lets his arm go and backs away slowly, only to have his own arm grabbed by his brother._

“ _Why aren't you happy Nii-san?”_

“ _Hm...my angel says I'm not going to last much longer...but it shouldn't hurt.” Natsuko looks at the people there, even Kero ditching his usual hiding method to join the group holding vigil. “But why would it hurt? Everyone I love is here.”_

And that is just some of the memories now racing through Rin's mind. Along with all the close calls being twisted into not close calls, seeing Shirō drown, him and Yukio having no bond between them, darkness eternal over the entire city...

“Hey...” Renzō approaches Rin cautiously and gently touches his shoulder. He whirls around to look at him and Renzō stares at those bright blue eyes with blown wide pupils. “Are you okay?”

Rin slowly blinks, breathing returning to normal. “Y-yeah...I guess...” He then turns to Suguro and, voice cracking, “You don't know me.”

Suguro swallows and looks down. Then up, a regretful look on his face. “Yeah...I don't.”

* * *

Yukio sighs in relief, putting away his gun. When the confrontation went up between Suguro and Rin, Yukio was half sure something really stupid would have happened. Like the two of them confronting the Leaper or Rin having to use his powers to save Suguro from a Leaper.

“You look happy.” Yukio turns, surprised, to see Sekki having sneaked up on him.

“Tsukishiro-sensei?” Yukio stares up at her, Sekki winking at him. He glances down to see she has a big bag in her hands. “What are you here for?”

“Tsubaki-sensei won't be coming back in time.” Sekki says, sounding surprisingly sure of herself. “So I volunteered to take over the class. I have some ideas that should help them.”

“...How do you know that?” Yukio asks, surprised.

“Well...one of my magics is geared towards foretelling.” Sekki explains, smiling at the look on Yukio's face. “Yes, I'm serious. Not perfect, since the future can be changed through chance, but the immediate future is always clear to me at times.” Sekki then sighs. “But sometimes the most important I cannot see...”

Yukio swallows, realizing what she's referring to. “I see...”

“You can watch if you like.” Sekki offers, stepping forward out of the shadows. “You might find it educational...”

Yukio follows her gaze and blinks as he realizes she is looking at Shima rather intently. “He did very good in class...”

“Yes...I suspect it's not just a fluke.” Sekki grins. “I know what he's doing right but I'm not telling him.”

“Uh? Why's that?” Yukio looks over at Sekki in confusion.

“Because he'll stop doing that. He does not like being the centre of attention.” Sekki chuckles, before she steps forward and calls out to the group.

* * *

The whole group stares at Sekki as she explains the change in plans, leading them from the Leaper pens to another large room where she finally sets down the big bag she is carrying.

“Now, I had to ask a friend of mine to help out.” Sekki says cheerfully, untying the bag. “I'm not very good at fire after all.”

Balls of fire whizz out of the bag, shocking everyone at the speed and brightness of them. They then settle arrayed behind Sekki and the look on her face makes Renzō gulp. Rin, however, laughs and seems to think it's a great idea, bouncing a bit in eagerness.

“Consider this a kind of dodge ball. None of the fireballs should do more damage than scorch your clothing or hair but I suspect you rather not have that happen.” Sekki says cheerfully. “Everyone has their magic circles, yes?”

A chorus of yeses go up, even Renzō patting his pocket where he kept the magic circle he was given as ordered.

“They are your current focuses for magic. If you have any ability there, see if you can pull up a shield to block the fireball. Now, off we go!” Sekki declares, clapping her hands.

“OH SHIT!” Goes up from Ryūji, the muscular teen hitting the ground just in time to avoid getting his hair burned off.

Rin laughs. “C'mon _Bon_ , prove you can reach that ambition of yours!”

“Don't call me that! Wait...who the fuck...Shima! Konekomaru!” Ryūji yells, making Renzō and Konekomaru wince.

“Hey, I think it's a good idea. Except for the fact that's _my_ ambition! _I'm_ gonna be the one to kill Satan!” Rin declares, making Ryūji gape and then curse him out in between dodging fireballs.

Kamiki ends up bursting out laughing at that. “Seriously? You want to kill _Satan_?!”

Ryūji snarls something at her, and probably would have charged at her but instead ends up yelping, just barely avoiding the next fireball.

Renzō hits the ground and rolls out of the way of a few fireballs, noticing how Kamiki tackles Paku to get her out of the way of a fireball.

“Good job, Kamiki-kun!” Sekki praises. “Yes, everyone please work together here. In the field that's your greatest asset against powerful demons. They rarely work together and if they do, it's almost always a tense partnership!”

Renzō stands just in time to see a fireball coming for his face. Instinctively, he thinks of the crystal shield of his and raises his hand as if to ward it off.

To his surprise the shield appears in front of him, just a little bigger than in class and only half complete, tanking the fireball which explodes at contact with the shield that holds.

Sekki claps her hands at that as everyone else stares in awe at Renzō. “Very good job Shima-kun. You really do seem to be talented.”

Renzō secretly starts crying inside, even as he does his best to intercept the incoming fireballs with his shield. At the corner of his eye, he sees Rin dodging and moving around like this is a dance he's danced before, helping out Konekomaru and Shiemi as the least physically adept of the team.

_'I don't want to be good at this!! Or anything dammit!'_

* * *

“Renzō is good at that stuff, isn't he?” Rin notes some time after that class. Of the entire group, only Rin and Renzō managed to come out completely unscathed, the rest having at the least scorched clothing while Izumo got her ponytail burned at the end.

“Yes...I'm certainly looking forward to what else he can do.” Sekki comments, glancing over at Rin and watching as he walks off to join the rest of the group.

Her gaze then lands on Renzō again and a slow smile crosses her face. “Well...if that's who will be in that position, I cannot see a better person.”

Especially when the group managed to organize themselves at the end of that twisted game of dodgeball and Rin and Renzō ended up briefly working together. A smooth fit that was, even with how new they both are to working together.

* * *

The next day Rin surprises everyone by setting a big stack of books on his desk.

“Nii-san...what are you doing?” Yukio asks.

Rin shrugs. “I really do need to improve my studying right? So...”

Rin cracks open the first book and scowls, pushing back his bangs. “Dammit...should I get it cut or something...?” _'But I rather have them...'_ Rin sighs.

Rin then looks up as a hand holds out an alligator clip to him. He stares up at Suguro, surprised to see him the one offering it to him.

Suguro goes red under Rin's stare. “I...use something like this myself to keep my hair out of my eyes while studying. You can use it, right?”

Rin stares up at him and smirks, accepting the alligator clip. “Thanks.”

“Look...I was unfair to you before so uh...let's just...” Suguro mumbles the last, turning more and more red.

Rin laughs. “Okay. Let's try again, right? I'm Okumura Rin, nice to meet you!”

Suguro stares at the offered hand then, slowly accepts it. “Suguro Ryūji. Nice...to meet you.”

Rin grins and, with a flourish, clips the alligator clip on himself, before looking down at the book. “Heh, this really does work, thanks!”

Ryūji shakes his head, before moving on to his seat. But strangely, he's already in a better mood about things.

* * *

A finger taps into the ripply pool of water that previously showed Mephisto conversing with a demon he called Amaimon. Sekki settles back, looking at the now inert crystal bowl with a smile.

“Well, thank you for giving me the opportunity to see you can, in some fashion, be trusted, Samael.” Sekki sips at her tea there and then glances out the window of her new apartment attached to True Cross Academy.

And wonders just what Mephisto has planned.

She grins, laughing a bit at a sudden thought. “I get the feeling he best make even more back-up plans than usual...”

Especially with what Hope told Rin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you comment, re-read ch4 of the Aoex manga. Yes, Ryuji starts off as THAT much of a brat. Which is why his development, as slow as it is, is freaking awesome.
> 
> With that out away, comments are appreciated and assure me this fic is still wanted! Give me your thoughts, feelings, and feedback below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Now, yet another reminder that reading the manga up to ch72/73 will help LOADS in understanding things.
> 
> This chapter actually covers 2 chapters of the manga - I did want to get past where I was stuck on canon as soon as possible...

 

Rin stretches out, sighing in relief. “Done!” Rin glances over at Yukio, who looks up from his own work at that.

“You completed everything?” Yukio asks, leaning over to look at Rin's sheets.

Rin pushes the papers towards Yukio. “Did my damn best. What do you think?”

Yukio hums, flipping through the papers. He then nods. “You still can improve, but it's better than last time.”

“Yes!” Rin jumps up and grabs Yukio. “Time for a break. You too Yukio!”

Yukio attempts to protest, but Rin easily drags him out of their room and over to the one directly next to theirs, slamming the door open to reveal the set up within that allows for many games to be played.

Yukio blinks in surprise. “Nii-san...”

Rin chuckles. “If you weren't such a workaholic you would have noticed before. Mephisto noticed even and he's been wondering where the rest is...” Rin's eyes glint wickedly at that. “I might just be able to get another game system and more games out of him if I play things right.”

Yukio sighs, but smiles anyways. “So...a break for the both of us?”

“Yup!” Rin pulls out a game and waves it in front of Yukio's face. “What do you think of this?”

Yukio looks at the game with interest then sits down on one of the cushions on the ground. “Start it up. I'll beat you this time, I swear.”

Rin whoops, happy about finally getting Yukio to relax, and sets up the game system with a cheerful tune on his lips.

Yukio, meanwhile, finds himself wondering why he didn't do this before. He hasn't even started and already he can feel the built up stress leeching away.

Sitting on the side, unnoticed by Yukio, Kero smiles at the two brothers finally getting to spend time together as brothers in truth.

**Chapter 5: The First Exam**

The class is approaching the final minutes, but Yukio has an announcement to make. Rin is pulled away from worrying over how Shiemi has been acting as Yukio gets everyone's attention.

“Soon you'll break for one and a half months of summer holidays, but before that there is this year's Exwire Authorization Exam.” Yukio reveals.

Rin sits up straight at that. _'Exwire! That's what lets us actually go on to be on missions and do field stuff.'_

“Since its purpose is to provide combat training rather than just make you exwires,” Yukio continues, “the exam won't be that easy. Therefore I will be holding a one-week training camp for the examinations, starting next week.”

Rin knew about _that_ , since Yukio had warned him and Ukobach both that there would be an influx of people briefly staying at the old dorm they are in. Unfortunately Ukobach got called by Mephisto at the same time to help with another exorcist training camp for food and since Rin is going to be involved in the training camp, Yukio decided to put some of the budget to take-out to feed everyone breakfast and dinner. Rin can't protest, since he can't truly explain Cook any time soon, so instead he ended up spending an hour convincing Cook to not do anything during that week. She was still sulking when he left this morning for school.

“If you wish to participate in the training camp, please fill in this form with your desired Meister and submit it to me by Monday.” Yukio explains as he hands out the forms.

Rin doesn't hesitate in picking out his Meister, having already decided on Knight as the one he can most likely pass as and find use as. None of the others really fit, as even if Rin had his magic he couldn't truly apply for Aria and the options turn into stuff like Dragoon which Rin can only think as suiting Yukio and Tamer which Rin is shying away from due to his bloodline.

The thought of Meister has him briefly glancing at Shiemi, who is staring at her form with a very intense look on her face. It's so intense Rin decides to leave her alone and instead he turns to the Temple Trio.

“Hey, what Meister are you going to get?” Rin asks them, Suguro looking up in surprise at that.

“What? Why are you asking us?” Suguro looks irritated by the question, though he subdues slightly when he sees that Rin is using his alligator clip still, which reminds him of last time he fought with him.

“Now, now Bon...” Renzō does his best to sooth his friend's temper. “Okumura-kun is just curious.”

“What?” Rin blinks. “We are going to be working together for some time if we all pass the Exwire Exam so I wanna know what I'm fighting with.”

Konekomaru smiles at that. “That's actually a good idea. I'm going for Aria.”

“Aria? That's great. You're smart enough for it, right?” Rin cheerfully notes, sitting down. “What about you Suguro?”

“Heh, Bon's challenging himself to go for two Meister, Aria and Dragoon.” Renzō reveals.

“Really?” Rin looks him over and grins. “Two Meister like Yukio uh? That sounds like you Suguro!”

“What's that mean...?” Suguro looks at Rin suspiciously. “And what's with your casual talk about Okumura-sensei?”

Rin stares at him, while Renzō starts laughing in the background, doing his best to muffle it with his hands. “Seriously? There you go, playing idiot when you aren't really...the last name, the looks, yeesh Suguro, we're _brothers_!”

Suguro flushes at that. “Oh um...I'm not good with faces...” Suguro ducks his head, obviously not enjoying the laughter directed towards him.

“Heh, we're fraternal twins.” Rin chuckles. “Quite a few don't just buy it, especially that I'm the eldest.”

“What?” Konekomaru stares at him in shock. “But Okumura-sensei...”

Rin shrugs. “He's not as mature and cool as you think.” Rin sniggers. “He's not that different from when he was a crybaby always hiding behind me.”

The Kyōto trio glance at the front at where Yukio is currently marking some papers, and fail to see the crybaby Rin speaks off. “I just don't see it...” Renzō comments. _'The Wakasensei I see is very different...not in a good way either.'_

“Yeah, well, he's good at faking.” Rin leans his head on his hand. “By the way, what are you going for Renzō?”

“Me? Oh Aria like Koneko-san!” Renzō says brightly. His smile fades as Rin stares at him. “What?”

“Aria?” Rin grabs his form and raises his eyebrow. “That totally doesn't fit you. You should be a Knight too!”

“Hey, hey!” Renzō feebly protests as Rin marks off Knight on Renzō's form. “Now you are making it look like I want two!”

Rin chuckles at that, passing back the form while Renzō wails over the pen used on it, making it impossible for him to remove the Knight selection. “Well, challenge yourself. You are way better than you let on, ya lazy bum.”

“Well...Shima-san has been acing every single lesson that Tsukishiro-sensei has been giving...” Konekomaru notes, Renzō flushing at the reminder.

“That is...just a fluke I tell you, a fluke!” He protests, looking away from them.

“Sekki-san is pretty confident you are very talented there.” Rin confirms. “She doesn't just say stuff like that either.”

“Sekki-san? Hey, you've know Tsukishiro-sensei for awhile, haven't you?” Suguro wonders, while Renzō still splutters in the background.

“Hm? Oh yeah, she used to teach history to me and Yukio at Junior High.” Rin answers cheerily. “Also...she taught me magic too.”

“That's why you know so much...” Konekomaru realizes. “Wow. But you can't right now?”

“Yeah...I'm...working on the problem. I think I got the first part of the puzzle figured out but...” Rin shrugs, then cracks a grin. “It's going to take some time. But until then, only call on me if you need something blown up!”

“Why are you laughing about that?” Suguro asks him, looking suspiciously at him. He then turns to Renzō. “And you better not flake on the next lesson either! Tsukishiro-sensei is going to be teaching us all a new spell!”

“That's right...wonder what it is...?” Konekomaru muses.

Rin chuckles. “That's easy, it's...”

* * *

Sekki looks out over the students before her. “We are going to create a small light today.”

A ripple of interest goes off at that, while Suguro mutters something about Rin being right, dammit. Sekki smiles. “Can anyone tell me why starting with light next is good?”

Konekomaru raises his hand. “Isn't light close to fire? Or...something like that...”

“That is somewhat true. But yes, it's the next kind of shaping for magic, _elemental_ shaping.” Sekki looks out at the students before her. “Three of you have managed to create successful shields as well as manipulate them into different shapes and the rest well...Yukio-kun came very close last time.”

Yukio flushes at that and glowers at the magic circle before him. To his frustration he really does find a wall between himself and his human magic, something that he's starting to expect has to do with his demonic heritage, as muted and nonexistent as it seems.

“But the rest you probably will never be able to cast.” Sekki smiles. “However, just the theory is worth all of you knowing. Now, no one has ever asked about the magic circles, so I shall explain that now.”

“I've been wondering why Moriyama-chan and Okumura-kun have different circles.” Renzō says after a moment, surprising everyone. Generally, despite being the best student, he tries to stay under the radar and doesn't speak.

“Aaah, yes...can anyone guess?” Sekki looks around at them all.

“Um...does it have to do with how different Moriyama's magic is?” Izumo asks hesitantly. “It's very different from yours, Tsukishiro-sensei. At least...I think so.”

“That is very true.” Sekki turns to the board and quickly, but efficiently draws out a magic circle. Stepping back, she shows it off to the rest. “This is the magic circle used by the original caster of the system I use, not myself. Myself...” She quickly steps to the side and draws a second circle, this one being the one Renzō is currently using. “I use this. Any ideas why?”

“Um...there's a bigger moon on yours.” Konekomaru offers. “That have to do with your magic?”

“Yes. The previous magic circle is balanced between light and dark, sun and moon. I, however, am a moon mage. Very strongly so a moon mage that I have great trouble casting magic more associated with the sun.” Sekki explains. “But Shiemi-kun is different. She is very strongly associated with the sun so, in a change from tradition, I gave her my master's symbol.”

“You are saying that Shiemi-san would not be able to cast with your magic circle.” Yukio realizes.

Sekki nods. “Yes...and...” She pulls out another cloth, this one yellow, and passes it to Yukio. “Yukio-kun, why don't you try this magic circle instead?”

Yukio frowns and concentrates on the new magic circle after placing it on top of his crystal plate. To his surprise, a beehive-like barrier is the result, though a very faint and weak looking one. “What...?”

“I see...my apologies Yukio-kun I should have considered your blood-ties to your brother more seriously.” Sekki sighs. “My mistake. Rin-kun, would you mind drawing that circle on the board?”

Rin catches the chalk tossed at him and, grinning, stands and picks out a clear spot to carefully draw out the magic circle. He steps back to reveal it is similar to the first, but there is the addition of a star now in the centre with the sun and moon set to the side.

“That is the circle Rin-kun started with. That is because he...stumbled upon that first before I arrived.” Sekki smiles at Rin who ducks his head at the memory of how, exactly, he stumbled on that magic circle. Yukio wonders at that exchange and Rin gives a guilty smile his way.

“It looks similar to the first...and yours as well Tsukishiro-sensei.” Yukio notes.

“Yes. You could say they are all in the same family, based on the same magic system.” Sekki taps the first magic circle. “This is the magic circle that began it all, as it is the first of its kind. The first of a new magic system when it was created.”

A ripple of interest goes off at that, Rin noticing that even the rabbit puppet seems interested in that knowledge.

“There are two ways magic is passed along.” Sekki begins. “The first is by family lines. In that case, the magic circle remains the same throughout the generations, as the blood-ties make it easier for it to always work for them. The second, is through a master and apprentice chain. It is that I am working off of for all of you. In that case, it is not uncommon for the apprentice to craft a new magic circle based on their master's, to represent their own magic better.” Sekki gestures at Rin, who goes to the board again and draws up yet another magic circle.

“This is what I'm currently using.” Rin reveals, stepping back to reveal that it is strongly based on the star magic circle but with the addition of a flame in the centre to displace the star.

Yukio narrows his eyes at the sight of that magic circle, the flame in particular. He glances at Rin, who shrugs and looks a bit resigned. _'He_ _definitely_ _didn't know back then about the blue flames, but deep down he did...that's why a flame works for him...'_

“I suspect three of you will craft a new magic circle with no trouble as you continue on your path of magery.” Sekki announces as Rin returns to his seat, passing the chalk back to Sekki along the way. “Yukio-kun, on the other hand, might very well just switch to using his brother's circle over time. As blood relatives, and twins at that, it would only be natural.”

Yukio looks over at Rin at that, then back at the circle offered in that direction, and bites his lip in thought.

Sekki then smiles. “Now, let's return to the lesson and focus on making light.”

* * *

The next class is the very first Tamer class, taking place in another classroom that had all the desks cleared away to make room for the teacher to make a circle to summon with.

Rin watches Igor Neuhaus warily, remembering how Sekki warned him that he's not someone who is fond of Satan and yet is one of those who know about Rin being the Son of Satan.

The fact Neuhaus tends to glare at him whenever he thinks he can get away with it certainly puts truth to what Sekki said.

The circle he makes is of demon magic, the standard almost manufactured one that the Order uses. He has a few other seals on each corner, keeping whatever he's going to be summoning within the circle for the safety of the students.

When what he summons turns out to be a Naberius, making Rin step back and hold his sleeve over his burning nose, Rin sees that as a very good idea. Especially the sheer contained rage within the Naberius that was summoned. It is not pleased to be summoned at this time for some reason.

Rin only listens with half an ear as Neuhaus explains as he summons, having already known most of this. The others at times make similar expressions, since Sekki explained half of the Taming kind of magic to them before.

“On the paper I gave you awhile ago, drip your blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched. Then try to recite any words that come to mind.” Neuhaus orders.

Eyebrows is already moving as he speaks. “Inari, I humbly call upon thy spirits. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!”

The two papers she used produce smoke, revealing two fox-like demons who step down on to the ground and stand next to her.

Rin can't help but be impressed. _'Amazing...'_

The teacher also seems to be impressed. “Two Byakko...Splendid Kamiki Izumo.”

Kamiki's friend is also impressed. “That was great Izumo-chan! I'm really useless at this kind of stuff...”

“Of course!” Kamiki states smugly, “I'm related to a miko after all!”

Her smugness grows as she notices no one else seems able to summon other than her.

“What's wrong Shima?” Suguro asks Renzō, who is scowling at the paper. “Shouldn't you...”

“Yeah, yeah...but no words are coming...” Renzō shrugs. “Aaah, well, no big deal.”

“Of course not!” Rin grins happily at him, having discarded his own paper. He rather not accidentally summon something bad. “Your magic gives you much more stuff to work with than even two demons do!”

Kamiki drops her smug look at that, and glares at Renzō, obviously not liking that the flirt is actually better than in her in some field, especially in something that her heritage should be helping her with.

Shiemi is ignorant to that by-play, busy sparkling at Izumo. “Wow...I-I'll do it too!”

She looks down at her magic circle, pricking her finger on the given pin and letting some blood drip on it. “Come out, come out, wherever you are~!” She giggles. “Just kidding!”

But to her surprise, something does answer, a small green figure popping out of the circle and giving a cute _Niiiiii_ sound and waving up happily at her.

“That's a greenman spirit. How wonderful Moriyama Shiemi.” Neuhuas notes, looking thoughtful. Behind him, Kamiki looks shocked and even sour about what she's seeing.

The little greenman clambers up to hug Shiemi's face, still squeaking happily. Rin swears he can feel a ridiculous amount of happiness from the little guy, rather like a child for a mother.

Shiemi seems to realize something and looks over at Kamiki. “Hey, Kamiki-san! I...I...I also called out a familiar!”

Kamiki actually looks displeased at Shiemi talking to her, not that Shiemi notices. She sneers, in fact, saying, “Oh, good for you. It's so surprisingly tiny. And cute, just like a speck!”

The mocking and sarcasm flies right over Shiemi's head. “Th-thank you!”

“There seems to be a bumper crop of Tamer prospects this year. There are only a few Tamers among the Exorcists who can control demons and fight with them. They are pretty valuable.” Neuhaus informs them. “Demons never follow humans weaker than themselves. And they are especially keen on attacking those that lack confidence.” Neuhaus adds, in a warning tone, before continuing, “But like I said before, if the magic circle is broken, the familiar is relieved of its post and disappears. If you feel like you are in danger, and you summoned a familiar with paper, just tear the paper up.”

Class ends soon after that and Rin finds himself looking worriedly over at Shiemi as she races over to talk to Kamiki. _'I have a bad feeling about that...'_

* * *

Rin's bad feeling is quickly confirmed and soon he is getting very irritated with Kamiki. She's using Shiemi like her own personal slave and that's the kind of thing Rin just can't stand.

However, Rin finds himself hesitating to get involved. Shiemi looks so happy and Rin knows just how sheltered the girl is. She honestly thinks this is what friends do and Rin doesn't know how to approach Shiemi properly about it.

Instead, Rin stays quiet and just watches, waiting for a time when he can, in fact, get through to Shiemi that a doormat is not what a friend is supposed to be.

_'But...do I have the right?'_ Rin wonders at some point, thinking back to that day when Shiemi asked if he had friends. _'She said...we aren't friends..._ _didn't she?_ _'_

* * *

The first day of the training camp finally arrives, Rin and Yukio both waiting outside the dorm for everyone else to arrive.

“Yeesh...Yukio...what do you think of Shiemi and Kamiki?” Rin asks after a moment.

Yukio blinks. “That...I'm not sure. Shiemi-san seems happy...”

“But that's bullying.” Rin points out, then sighs. “But honestly, what can either of us do there?”

Yukio shrugs, just as lost as his brother. “I suppose...we wait and support her?”

Rin snorts. “I hope that's all we need.”

Rin then lifts his head, shading his eyes. “Oh, there they are. HEY GUYS!” Rin stands and waves at the approaching group.

Suguro looks up at the dorm in front of him, eyebrows twitching. “This looks like a haunted house...”

Rin laughs. “That was my first thought...well, come in! We got things already set up...” Rin trials off when he sees Shiemi take Kamiki bag without any fuss, scowling at the picture it presents to him. He then blinks in surprise as Kamiki's quiet friend actually _protests_ that and seems to be trying to make Shiemi understand something.

“This way.” Yukio continues, stepping forward. “We'll show you to what will be your rooms while here and then we have a written exam to take.”

“After dinner!” Rin interjects, giving Yukio a _look_ to which he replies with an embarrassed look of his own. “We ordered some spaghetti from a nearby Italian place.”

Rin notices that Kamiki briefly looks happy about that, but it gets dismissed in favour of opening the door and letting everyone inside, mentally making plans for what else they can order for meals during the training camp.

* * *

Rin lets out a sigh of relief as Yukio confirms that time is up. “Tomorrow, get up at 6 o'clock, and we'll do the answers to our questions and answer session for one hour before school.”

“Ugh...my brain hurts...” Rin groans, standing up. “I'm going to go get a drink...”

Rin pauses as Kamiki brings up a bath as something to do and all three girls trail out of the room, frowning as he watches them go.

Renzō chuckles. “A bath full of women? How nice~! Hey, we gotta take a peek!”

He gets nonplussed expressions from that from the rest, while Ryūji glares. “Dammit Shima!!! You are supposed to be a Buddhist priest!”

Renzō laughs at that. “Yeah, yeah, you say that but you wanna do it too!”

“Please keep in mind there is a teacher here.” Yukio's line there makes everyone look over at him.

Renzō gets a mischievous grin at that. “But Wakasensei, aren't you a high school student like us? Don't be unreasonable!”

“I'm against reckless adventures as a principle.” Yukio responds, adjusting his glasses.

Rin snorts. “That's what you say but the idea of Shiemi naked is stuck in your mind now isn't it Yuki-chan~!?”

Rin ducks just in time to avoid the pen Yukio threw at him, laughing cheerfully as he goes. He swings by the vending machine that's still in here and well stocked to get a drink, sipping at it through the straw as he turns to head back.

He pauses as he passes the girls' bathroom this time around, seeing Shiemi standing outside with a dour expression on her face. “Shiemi, what are you doing?”

“Nothing...” Shiemi turns away from Rin and makes to go. “I have to go buy some fruit milk!”

Rin snaps at that point, grabbing Shiemi's arm. “Stop that!”

“That?” Shiemi turns to him, confused looking.

“The way you are acting!” Rin snarls. “You are letting Kamiki walk all over you like her own personal bitch!”

“I'm...I'm not...a...” Shiemi shakes her head, going red and unable to say what Rin said. “I'm helping her! I'm being a friend!”

“That's not being her friend! She's just taking advantage of you!” Rin retorts, shaking Shiemi slightly. “Do you really think you're helping her?!”

Shiemi freezes at that. “...I'm...always hiding behind someone and being helped. I hate it. I just...I want to be strong and help someone! It's the first time I've ever made a friend!”

Rin flinches at that, but Shiemi doesn't notice, turning away from him and breaking into a stumbling run.

“You wouldn't understand Rin. You've always been strong and had friends...”

Rin's throat is dry. “Strong...friends?” Rin drops his head, looking at the now crushed drink in his hand, dripping sticky sweet fluid on his hand. “That is...” Rin does his best to shake it off and chases after Shiemi, yelling, “Hey wait, I'm not done yet!”

A scream breaks out at that point, making both of them whirl around and look over at the bathroom. “Dammit...Shiemi! Go get Yukio!” Rin yells, turning to run into the bathroom despite the sign over top.

He misses the look on Shiemi's face, the one that transmutes into a determined one before she chases after Rin, following right after him into the bathroom.

* * *

The first thing Rin sees as he enters is one of Kamiki's Byakko charging at her. So the first thing he _does_ is punch it back. “Tear up the paper!” He orders the girl, who quickly complies.

Ignoring the girl after that, Rin focuses on the Naberius that is in front of him, standing not too far from the fallen friend of Kamiki's. _'Dammit...what do I do...if I had my magic this would be easy but..'_

“Rin!” Rin whirls around at that, shocked to see Shiemi had followed him. She then spots the fallen other girl and gasps. “Paku-san!”

Shiemi races past Rin. “Rin, while I'm treating Paku-san, go distract the demon!”

“Say what?” Rin gapes at her. _'What's this bullshit about being weak, she's tak_ _ing_ _over already!'_

Rin groans and pulls off the sword sleeve from his back. Not the greatest thing ever, but it works as an impromptu weapon with Kurikara inside it. “That's easier said that done! Come here!” Rin yells, slamming the sword sheath on the Naberius and darting back opposite of the girls.

The Naberius turns to look at him. “ **Prin...Prince...** ”

Rin's eyes widen in shock. _'This...'_

It proves to be more than enough distraction, as the demon is on him, tossing him through the glass wall between the changing room and the actual bath via grabbing him by the head. Rin hits the ground with a cry of pain, then grunts at the demon wraps a rotten hand around his neck soon after. Struggling against his daze and the pain, Rin scrambles to kick the demon off him.

“ **For...give..me...prince...This...is...the...bidding...of...my...master...** ” The Naberius intones.

Rin gurgles. _'Satan? No...that monster needs me alive...'_

The image of Neuhaus's face swims into Rin's mind. _'Shit...'_ Scrambling with his free hand, he grasps the hilt of Kurikara. _'Do I have no choice?'_

“Nii-san!!!” That panicked cry is followed by an array of bullets, definitely way too many, chasing the demon off.

Coughing, Rin sits up slowly. “Yukio...you're late!” Rin manages a small grin despite that. “Great timing.”

Yukio seems to read all the subtext in those words, before he turns on the rest. “Shiemi-san, is Paku-san...?”

Rin rubs his neck, only half paying attention to the group as they find out that Shiemi got the emergency treatment to Paku in time, preventing her wounds from becoming fatal. Instead, he frowns, considering how this was definitely a hit attempt against him.

_'Dammit...'_ Walking past the rest, Rin pauses near the exit at the sound of muffled sniffles reach his ears.

“My appearance...is mortifying...” Kamiki chokes out. “I don't want anyone to see me like this...”

Rin frowns then, makes a decision. Ripping off his shirt, he tossed it on her, ignoring the fact this could potentially reveal his tail. “Put that on then hurry up and go!” Rin orders offhandedly, then, before anyone can notice him, takes his own advice and exits the bathroom to go get himself a spare shirt.

Inside, Rin's thoughts are in turmoil, and he grits his teeth. _'Neuhaus...what the fuck are you up to?'_

* * *

The next morning finds Rin brushing his teeth at the sinks by the staircase, mind still half on the events yesterday. The other half is looking forward to the breakfast that he picked out to be ordered.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs and a soft “Good morning” has Rin turn to see Kamiki.

She stands next to him, silent for a bit while Rin spits out the toothpaste and rinses out his mouth. “Listen, okay? You are not to tell anyone about how you saw me crying yesterday!”

Rin gives her an odd look at that. “What, me? Who would I tell?”

“Just shut up and promise alright!” She yells at him, bright red.

Rin half wants to yell back, but settles for just nodding. “Whatever. Sure, I promise.”

_'Why does she think she needs that? Yeesh, do I really look like that kind of guy?'_ Rin wonders as he washes the night's grit from his face.

“Here.” Rin turns to see his shirt being offered to him. Still flushing, Kamiki makes a point of not meeting his gaze as she speaks, “Thank you...for letting me borrow it. If...If you hadn't shown up who knows what might have happened to me and Paku.” Kamiki glances at him. “I am thank...thankful for that, all right?”

Rin gently accepts the shirt back and grins. “You washed it for me and everything...sorry, I misjudged you didn't I? You are actually a nice person!”

Rin completely misses how that makes Kamiki flustered again, even more so than before. “I-I only washed it because it was so dirty!”

Rin chuckles at that, finally seeing that she's just embarrassed. “Yeah, yeah...alright. So...you ready for breakfast?”

Kamiki looks down. “I'm thinking of...checking on Paku first...”

Rin gives a soft smile. “Sure...if it was Yukio I'd be the same I'm sure...” He grins as he sees Yukio coming. “Aah, hey, Yukio's here. Yukio, how's Paku?”

Yukio blinks at that. “Nii-san...” He looks between Rin and Izumo, wondering what happened between them. The air between them doesn't seem as tense as before.

* * *

Breakfast has everyone making sounds of surprise. After all, the last anyone expected is for dim sum to be chosen as today's meal of choice.

“What...why this?” Suguro mutters, though he reaches for certain items and collects them on his plate.

Yukio sighs. “It was Nii-san's idea...”

Everyone turns to look at Rin, who's happily munching on some of the selections he picked out. He blinks at their stares. “What? I haven't had any for awhile...figured it would make a nice treat...”

“What kind of person chooses dim sum for breakfast?” Suguro wonders out loud.

Rin scowls at that. “Hey, it's good food! Besides, I've had it before at this hour...” Rin takes another dumpling and eats it, frowning a bit. “Though, this isn't as good as that...guess you can't beat true authentic...”

“What do you mean by that?” Renzō asks, going for a piece of rice noodle roll and pausing to take a sip from the tea offered.

“You're thinking of Ruan-san again, aren't you?” Yukio sighs, taking a sip from his tea while making a face. “I rather have coffee...”

“You don't need to make yourself more stressed.” Rin retorts, then he smiles. “Yeah...her last email made me think of it again...”

“Ruan?” Konekomaru can't help but find that interesting. “You know someone...of that heritage?”

Rin chuckles at his wording. “Yeah. Ying Hua. She transferred to our school in second year. She's moved back home now though.”

“Ruan-san is from Hong Kong and she taught Nii-san a little about that place, right?” Yukio grins as Rin flushes happily in memory. “You still keep in contact still too.”

“Yeah...” Rin goes for another bite of a steam bun he has on his plate. “Besides, this is great for leftovers.”

“Oh? Was she your girlfriend?” Suguro asks.

Rin snorts. “You kidding? I would need _magic_ to be her type!” _'Well, magic I technically have..'_

“Ha, not into people like you then? Well, considering your personality...” Suguro seems amused at that thought.

Rin rolls his eyes. “That's not it...oh never mind...”

Shiemi looks at Rin curiously. _'Ying Hua...why is this the first time I've heard of her? Yuki-chan never mentioned her either...'_

But since Rin seems to be lost in thought while Yukio appears to be insistent at starting the lessons immediately during breakfast now that everyone has taken the edge off their hunger at least, Shiemi decides to let it slide.

Though inside, she starts to quietly wonder at just how the Okumura twins see her.

* * *

Sekki frowns a bit as she notices just how distracted Izumo appears to be. “Kamiki-kun, I asked a question.”

Izumo starts at that, looking up at the teacher. “I'm...sorry, I wasn't paying attention.”

Sekki raises an eyebrow. “Very well. Now that I've revealed the true purpose of the crystal plates, can anyone tell me why crystal is the best material, especially for amateurs, in regards to focus?”

Izumo starts at that and glances over at Renzō, remembering the gym class where Renzō managed to call up a rough shield to protect himself, frowning in memory.

Konekomaru raises his hand after a moment. “Is it like light? Crystal refracts light when you shine it through, is something similar happening with magic?”

“Very good. That is correct. You have a good grasp on magical theory, Miwa-kun.” Sekki praises him, getting a blush from him. “You may only have a trace of magic, but that trace and your brains should serve you well. Yes, that is true. It is merely done in the opposite manner, with a crystal helping with focusing magic into a single beam. A plate is the best shape to start with, but other shapes could work.”

Sekki gestures at the crystal goblets, bowls, and figurines now on her desk. “You are all going to take turns coming up and examining these. For those with magical ability, see if you can pick out a shape that works for you. Everyone else, try to come up with theories for why and how a certain shape could effect a spell.”

After a moment, Ryūji stands up first and approaches the table, picking up the first item that comes to his hand, a goblet.

“Let me think um...” Ryūji frowns, considering the goblet intently.

Sekki smiles at his focus and waits patiently for his guess at what use a goblet might have in spellwork.

* * *

Holy Scripture Recitation Class is the class Rin hates the most. He always struggles with aria and fatal verses and has given up on being anything like a real Aria in the future. Instead, Rin just focuses on memorizing a few useful things, like verses for exorcising demons from people.

_'Besides, if I can get my magic back_ _it won't matter that I can't do that.'_ Rin assures himself.

He turns his head towards Kamiki when, of all people, she fumbles at reciting a verse. Rin then is surprised when Suguro stands and recites the asked for verse, perfectly as possible. It's actually very cool, so Rin claps in response to it, only half teasing him for it.

“You really are smart after all, aren't you?!” Rin exclaims, laughing as Suguro growls at those words.

Class ends at that point, the teacher leaving during the grace period between the two classes that allows for some conversation to start.

“Suguro-kun is amazing, isn't he? I was really surprised!” Shiemi exclaims to Rin, who grins at that, turning to focus on the book in front of him and seeing if he can puzzle out that big verse Suguro managed to get out.

Suguro laughs a bit. “Don't go falling for me now, yeah? Unless you _really_ want to...”

Rin privately snorts at that, especially as Renzō adds, “Nah, don't fall for him, fall for me!” Rin glances over to see the goofy grin on Renzō's face. For some reason his smile makes Rin feel a bit awkward and dive further into the book in front of him instead of having to pay attention to it.

“Not that Bon's smart, he just has a talent for memorizing things.” Konekomaru points out.

“What did you say?” Suguro grits out, getting a soft “sorry” from Konekomaru at that.

“Is there some kind of trick to memorizing all of that?” Shiemi asks, honestly curious.

“A trick?” Suguro hums thoughtfully at that question. “Now, lessee...”

In the background, Kamiki has been getting more and more irritated at that. “Memorizing things like that is just plain showing off!”

Suguro's head nearly swivels around at that, turning to look at Kamiki across the room. “Did you just say something?”

Sensing the growing danger, Konekomaru tries to stop Suguro from losing his temper again, “Bon...”

“I said memorization has absolutely nothing to do with academic ability!” Kamiki sneers at Suguro.

Rin, hearing this, has to sigh. _'She's got_ something _of a point but...'_

“Oooh? Big talk coming from a girl who couldn't even memorize four lines.” Suguro shoots back smugly.

Rin blinks. “Four lines...?” He mutters, looking through the book more intently. _'That was just four lines...?'_

Behind him, the argument heats up, despite Konekomaru's protests that Kamiki is having a bad day.

“It's not that I can't memorize them! I just choose not to!” Kamiki shouts, standing up from her desk. “Who wants to be an Aria?! They're completely defenceless while reciting, and have to rely on the rest of their team to defend them! They're nothing more than baggage!”

It's Suguro's turn to stand up, anger growing in him. “What the hell was that? I'll have you know I'm studying to be an Aria!” As he speaks he stomps forward, intent on meeting with Izumo. The two are currently converging at Rin's desk, something the half-demon remains ignorant to as he focuses on the book in his hands.

“Ooooh, what's this?” Kamiki mocks. “You want to solve this with violence? How scary. Just what I expect from a gorilla like yourself! Well, if you want to hit me, go ahead!”

Suguro slams his hand on the desk in front of him, making Rin jump, finally noticing how he and Kamiki have converged with Rin and his desk between them.

“Nnngh! I can't stand bitches like you!” Suguro snarls. “Always laughing at other people's dreams!”

“Oh of course...you want to defeat Satan. Hah! What else did you expect but me to laugh!” Kamiki shoots back. “It's definitely a joke of an ambition!”

Rin twitches as the two continue to argue above him. “Oi.”

“Well, what about you?” Suguro demands, ignoring Rin. “What's your goal in becoming an exorcist? Go ahead, say it!”

Kamiki's expression goes disturbingly flat at that. “Goal...? I'll have you know I've never told my personal goal to others! Not that a show-off like you would understand!”

That appears to be the last straw for Suguro as, ignorant to the fact Yukio is walking into the class with his face concentrating on the paper in front of him, he grabs Kamiki and yanks her forward. Rin stands up, planning on stopping it, only for Kamiki to swing at Suguro...

...but hit Rin instead.

* * *

The Baryon in Rin's lap would be more of a strain if he didn't have super strength. As is, he can still feel the strain, especially as it gets heavier and heavier the more time passes.

_'And if this is what I'm feeling like I can't imagine everyone else...'_ Rin groans, glancing to his sides to see everyone else obviously in pain.

“Now, then. Have you all had to reflect on upon your bad behaviour?” Yukio asks, sweetly.

Rin glowers at the Baryon in his lap. “Why am I getting punished too...”

“This is what we call collective responsibility.” Yukio informs them primly. “The aims of this training camp are twofold. Firstly, to increase your abilities, and secondly to deepen your relationship with your fellow students.”

“I refuse to get along with these brutes!” Kamiki snaps, angering Suguro again.

“I am afraid you will have to.” Yukio adjusts his glasses as he speaks. “No exorcist can fight alone!”

There is silence as those words are digested. Rin snorts at the very thought. _'These guys? At the rate things are, the only thing we'll get is everyone dead.'_

“Making use of one anothers' specialities and compensating for each others weak-points is normal for exorcists. Fighting in teams of two or more is basic procedure for any exorcist. If you were to have a fall out in an actual battle, you would face collective responsibility on an entirely different level from this simple lesson.” Yukio continues. “I would like you to think carefully on that.”

Rin eyes the two next to him and sighs, knowing Yukio's words are flying right over their heads. _'Great...just great...how am I to team up with any of them?'_

“Now then, I have a minor mission to attend to, so I will be leaving for about three hours.” Yukio informs them, surprising everyone. Rin frowns, something about that sounding off but he can't put his finger on it.

“However, considering the incident with the ghoul yesterday, I will be locking all the entrances and exits to this building, as well as placing powerful wards around this place, just in case.” Yukio explains, as if that makes everything suddenly okay.

“Locking the exits?” Suguro sounds confused. “How are we meant to get out of here, then?”

Yukio gives a chill smile. Rin barely smothers his laughter at that, knowing exactly what that means.

“There would be no need for you to leave.” Yukio says pleasantly. “I would like you to stay as you are for the next three hours. See if you can't get along with one another and cool off your heads a little.”

Yukio leaves while everyone except Rin is gaping in shock at that announcement.

“What...is he some kind of monster?” Renzō wails.

“Aaaah, I can't take this anymore...” Suguro whines, then turns on Rin. “Are you and that teacher seriously related?”

Rin twitches and turns to him, a chilling pleasant smile on his face that is twin to Yukio's. “Suguro, if you don't shut up right now, I'll feed that Baryon to you.”

Suguro shrinks back at that, letting out a little _eep_.

“This is your fault, you idiot!” Rin snaps, dropping the smile. “And yours too!” Rin whirls on Kamiki, making her blink in surprise. “Gawd, makes me think you guys want everyone to die! Don't you know anything about what demons are like? Bad enough to get your team killed, but what if those stupid damn words of yours are the last straw and let a demon into someone!?”

Everyone goes dead silent at that, Shiemi covering her mouth with her hands. “R-Rin...”

Rin looks down at the Baryon in his lap. “Just try to at least get along. You don't even have to _like_ each other, just keep your damn mouths shut!”

Suguro turns away at that. “Che...would be easier if it wasn't for her.”

“Excuse me!?” Kamiki shoots back. “You were the one manhandling me by the chest, you brute!”

“I said drop it...” Rin growls out warningly.

“...You really are a nasty piece of work.” Suguro decides to finish it with.

“Hah, I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you. And?!” Kamiki shoots back.

“You'll make every damn person around you run for the hills, acting like that!” Suguro gives into his temper to retort, turning to face her. He then pauses, seeing the look on Kamiki's face and for a moment regrets his words.

Then the lights go off.

Shouts go off while everything is in darkness, things thudding to the ground and lots of banging and cries of pain, before Renzō breaks the darkness by using his cellphone flashlight. That is the cue for everyone else with a cellphone – which translates to everyone except Shiemi – to pull their own out to light the room. Noteworthy are the two “students” in the back, Rin eyeing them as they are the only ones to not make a move.

“What happened?” That is the first question for a good reason.

“A blackout?” Kamiki offers.

“No, I can still see lights out there through the window.” Konekomaru observes.

“Then it's just this building?” Rin looks around and frowns. _'Does it have to do with the fact it's_ this _room we were put in?'_

“Let's check out the corridor.” Renzō suggests, standing and heading to the door. Rin makes to stop him, sensing the presence outside, but it's too late, the other teen laughing it off as like a test of courage and opening the door to reveal the visage of a Naberius.

There's a moment where Renzō just stares at the Naberius, then he shuts the door. “That's odd...am I seeing things?”

“That's real, that's the real deal!” Suguro shouts, just before the Naberius smashes the door, Renzō scrambling away and being grabbed by Rin to pull him behind him.

“That's the same ghoul as yesterday!” Kamiki exclaims.

“Didn't he say he set wards or something?!” Konekomaru blurts out.

“It won't work if the demon's already in...Renzō, shield!” Rin snaps as the ghoul makes to move.

Renzō responds instinctively, barely crafting a big enough shield to protect himself and those near him – Suguro, Konekomaru, and Rin – in time as the Naberius suddenly sprays around a thick black goo around. No one else is lucky though and Suguro isn't fully covered by the shield so some of it even gets to him.

“Niichan, I need an Una-Una-kun!” Shiemi implores her summon, resulting in a mass of a tree branches to sprout from the tiny body and fill the room, driving back the Naberius.

Just in time as Rin spots a second one entering the room and curses. _'Dammit...what is this?'_

However, the goo that was sprayed out soon takes its toil on everyone struck by it, Suguro complaining of feeling hot while Shiemi notes she's dizzy before she lapses into silence, focusing on her barrier.

“Shit...” Rin looks around. Of the group, only he, Renzō, and Konekomaru are completely unaffected by the goo. _'I probably would be okay even without the shield but...'_ Rin bites his lip.

“Okay...any ideas?” Rin asks everyone, getting their attention with those words. He sighs at their looks of shock. “We can't just sit here! Yukio said three hours and Shiemi isn't going to last that long. She might have plenty of power, but her body isn't in good condition so she'll pass out eventually!”

Everyone outside of Shiemi and the two not-students exchange looks at that. Rin notices how they have now moved to the back corner and grimaces at that. _'No reason to come out, uh?'_ “Let's see...there are two of them...” Rin frowns. “I think I could get at least one away but the other...”

“What do you mean at least one?” Suguro demands.

“I can run fast and see about dragging one off, get to the electric room.” Rin reveals, mind whirling as he speaks. “But the second one would probably stay behind even then...”

“You saying you can handle one of those?” Suguro looks pissed at the thought.

Rin rolls his eyes. “Yes. Now, focus. What about the second? What can you do there?”

Rin glances over at Renzō at a thought. “Hey, see about making a light, we can't keep wasting our batteries.”

Renzō blinks. “Oh, right...” Focusing briefly, Renzō manages to make a small light and lets out a soft annoyed sound at that. “I can't make it big enough to effect the Naberius.”

“Thus the electric room.” Rin sighs, shutting his phone down and crouching down next to Suguro. “Oi, Suguro, Konekomaru, do either of you know the Fatal Verse to a Naberius?” He picks them as the most likely, considering how quietly studious Konekomaru is and how determined Suguro is on top of his constant praising of bookwork.

They blink up at him and slowly shake their head. “But...I've memorized the Gospel of St. John.” Suguro reveals. “And that has the Fatal Verses to ghoul-type demons.”

“That's way too many chapters!” Renzō protests. “There's like twenty of them!”

“Twenty-one.” Konekomaru corrects. “There are twenty-one. I've memorized up to chapter ten so I can recite from chapter one to chapter ten.”

“That could work.” Rin moves towards the branches and braces himself there, turning to grin back at the rest. “Renzō, see about keeping those brains alive will ya?”

“Wait, Okumura-kun!” Renzō protests, but it's too late as Rin goes through the branches and bares his teeth at the Naberius.

“C'mon...” Rin growls. “You're after me, right?”

Rin takes off then, quickly followed by the second Naberius and leaving the first behind for the rest to deal with. _'Shit...I hope I can get to the lights fast...'_ Rin glances back at the Naberius and the retreating room and grits his teeth. _'Dammit, stay alive!'_

* * *

Getting through the hallways to the electrical room is the easy part. Rin did a bit of exploring of the place and Kero did even more, the two of them working out something of a map between both their efforts. It is that map Rin is relying on right now.

The hard part is getting to the switchboard, since the Naberius is right behind him and attacks as soon as Rin slows down even the slightest.

“Grrr...damn demon, don't get in my way!” Rin shouts, erupting into his blue flames.

“That's it...” That voice makes Rin freeze. “That's right. Those are the flames I wanted to see. Those blue, blue flames.”

Rin flinches at the sight of Neuhaus, going for Kurikara immediately and taking up a defensive position.

“I deduced that you would not use your flames in front of others, so I lured you out here. Okumura Rin. Son of Satan.” Neuhaus glares at him.

Rin snorts. “Lured me? Yeah, right. What the fuck are you up to?” Rin demands.

Neuhaus stares at him. “You don't seem to be surprised.”

Rin rolls his eyes. “As if! Who else would know about the wards and use Naberius? You're a specialist there, aren't you _Doctor_.”

Neuhaus blinks, slowly. “It appears I underestimated you. No matter...” He gestures and the Naberius attacks.

Rin doesn't hesitate, drawing Kurikara and slicing into the demon, bisecting it instantly, the remains roasting to ashes. “If that's supposed to be a challenge, I accept.” Rin bares his fangs at Neuhaus. “But better not regret it.”

Neuhaus doesn't respond, instead retreating and getting out before Rin can react, leaving _two_ more Naberius behind for Rin to deal with. Cursing that, and slashing through the attacking Naberius, Rin wonders what exactly that teacher is up to.

“Oh, right!” Rin turns around to look at the switchboard. “I don't have time for this!”

Of course, a third Naberius drops down from the ceiling at that point. Rin curses and dodges an attack.

_'Crap.'_

* * *

“Well...” Renzō finally says after Rin has left. “You think his plan might work?”

Ryūji curses a bit. “I don't know but we got to try!” Ryūji turns to Konekomaru. “You can handle chapters one to ten right?”

“Yes!” Konekomaru states confidently.

Ryūji nods. “Good, don't let me throw you off.”

“Wait, wait!” Izumo protests. “If you guys start reciting that, it will go straight for you the moment it gets through!”

“Is this really the time!?” Ryūji insists. “That girl's working her ass off there! You expect us guys to just stand there and do nothing?”

Renzō laughs. “That's our Bon for you...” Going for his jacket, Renzō pulls out and puts back together his collapsible shakujō. “Right, as Okumura-kun suggested, I'll play defence!” Renzō grins at Ryūji, who looks surprised at how he has his shakujō. “I can probably make a small shield if push comes to shove and who knows? Might buy you enough time.”

“This...this is insane!!” Izumo protests.

Ryūji scowls at her. “You've been acting tough this whole time but when push comes to shove you just want to run? If you're not going to fight, just stand back!”

“Konekomaru, let's do this!” Ryūji declares as he sits down next to him.

“In the beginning was the word...”

“Now a certain man was sick...”

Izumo is frozen, unable to do anything as the two of them continue to recite as the Naberius struggles to get through the barrier Shiemi set up. She can't fully comprehend anything going on and finds herself numb to the going ons.

To her, it feels like no time at all, as much as an eternity, has passed as Konekomaru falls silent and Ryūji continues on reciting until he finally reaches the final chapter.

At the same time, the ghoul is very close to getting to them, even with the tree branches in the way. Renzō gulps and manages to call up a shield around Ryūji, one that completely surrounds him. It doesn't look very solid though.

“I wonder what happened to Okumura-kun?” Konekomaru wonders, looking up at the ceiling and the still out lights.

“Better not think about it.” Renzō advises. A sudden thump has him whirling and the bottom of his stomach drops. “Moriyama-chan!”

The branches disappear as Shiemi collapses, leaving only faint traces of smoke and the huge Naberius before them. Renzō grits his teeth, glancing back at Ryūji, then charging ahead with his shakujō. “Damn you!”

Next to Shiemi, Izumo has crawled over to her. “A-are you alright? You're not d-d...”

“Kami...ki-sa...?” Shiemi mumbles, revealing she's still somewhat conscious.

“H-hang in there, alright?!” Izumo begs her, for a moment tasting ash in her mouth.

“...You're...not like your...usual self...today...are you...all right?” Shiemi asks her, shocking Izumo.

_'Am I alright? Unbelievable, this weak, half-conscious girl is worried about me!'_ Izumo is stunned by this, then grits her teeth.

Behind her, Renzō gets disarmed by the Naberius and can only pull up a faint shield to protect himself as it knocks him aside. The shield around Ryūji flickers at the same time.

_'There is something wrong with me...'_ Izumo realizes, reaching into her front pocket to get her summoning circles out. _'...she's completely right, this isn't like me at all!'_

“Inari, I humbly call upon thy spirits. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!” Izumo declares, summoning back her Byakko.

“Fool! You dare to summon us again?” The first demands. “Learn your place!”

“Shut up! You will obey me!” Izumo snaps, making him look aback.

The shield around Ryūji shatters as the ghoul slams into it.

“Quaver, gently quaver...! Rite of the Quavering Soul!” At her command the two Byakko surround and drive back the ghoul, if only slightly.

“Kamiki-san!” Konekomaru shouts, sounding impressed.

Ryūji is still reciting, even as the Naberius grabs him by the throat and lifts him up, prepared to crush him. Coughing a bit as he gets squeezed tightly, there seems like nothing can be done.

And then the lights flare back on. The Naberius flinches and lets out a groan, loosening its grip at the bright light hitting it.

Ryūji shouts the last part of the verse, successfully exorcising the demon which causes him to drop back to the ground with a thud.

“Bon!” Konekomaru cries sounding worried. “Aaaah...thank goodness Bon, you're alright!”

“I'm dead, I'm dead...” Ryūji spits out, sounding to be in a daze.

It is to this sight that Rin returns. “Hey, you guys...hey! You got rid of the Naberius awesome!”

Everyone conscious gapes at Rin, especially Ryūji, as they all take in just how uninjured he looks.

“What...what happened to the other?!” Ryūji demands.

“Hm? Oh, I beat them.” Rin walks in casually looking over the team and giving a sigh of relief. “Good...you guys are all good...”

Ryūji goes to punch Rin, due to how freaked out he is, only for Rin to dodge him like it's nothing. “Hm...it's about time.”

Renzō blinks. “About time for what?”

* * *

It is to the sight of the mess leftover from the attack that Yukio returns, to Shiemi looking rather weak and not quite awake and everyone except Rin looking like they went through the wringer.

“Oh! Yukio!” Rin grins, then his smile fades as he spots Neuhaus behind him. “Yukio...”

Yukio glances behind him. “Neuhaus-sensei...”

Rin then deftly dodges out of the way of the incoming Mephisto, who for a moment stands where he landed dramatically, as if he can't conceive that having happened.

“Dammit clown, were you trying to break my back or something?” Rin sounds annoyed but also a bit amused at how Mephisto is acting.

Coughing, Mephisto turns to the group. “Aaaah, thank you for your hard work my Pages!”

“Isn't that the..headmaster...?” Ryūji gapes even further. “What's he doing here?”

“Of course there is a reason why I, the Headmaster, would allow the invasion of Upper Class Demons!” He snaps his fingers dramatically.

On cue, every single doctor exorcist's hiding place is revealed, shocking many people. Except Rin, who rolls his eyes.

“So _this_ was the exam, wasn't it?” Rin asks, shocking everyone.

Mephisto stares at him. “You figured that out?”

“Duh.” Rin shrugs. “I live here, and I did some exploring. I figured something was up when we were placed in this place. It's got plenty of hiding places...though you missed a few.” Rin notes, tapping on a wall and revealing another hideaway to the shocked gaze of the exorcists and Pages in here.

_'Okay, that's half a lie...Kero found all of them_ _and told me_ _.'_ Rin keeps his smile up, greatly enjoying how baffled everyone is by this.

At the same time, he finds himself worried for what Neuhaus is up to. A good chunk of the exam was way too dangerous for their supposed level of experience and Rin is no fool. It has everything to do with him as the Son of Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comments are much appreciated and earn the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 has arrived! And so has your chapterly reminder to read the manga up to ch72/73 to make sure you can comprehend the events.
> 
> This one is a chapter I like for some interlude like scenes that focus on other characters...I'm no so good at juggling a bit cast right now. I'll have to work on that.

 The silence from Rin's announcement stretches for quite some time, before Mephisto coughs.

“Aaah, yes, as Okumura-kun was so kind to reveal this was the exam! In fact, the entire training camp was, in truth, the exam. While you were lodging together, I posted these teachers everywhere to act as judges!” Mephisto reveals, gesturing grandly. “We tested you all with a fine-toothed comb!”

Yukio gives an apologetic smile to the rest while he starts looking over Izumo for any damage done to her, something Rin waves off.

“Afterwards, I will read the teachers' reports, and make my final decision on who has passed the exam! Please look forward to tomorrow's announcement!” Mephisto finishes off, then shoots a look at Rin who was yawning dramatically during that speech.

Rin gives a grin back, then settles back at the back, eyeing Neuhaus while everyone else is seen to by the doctors and only moving once the rest are being escorted out.

Rin makes a mental note to talk to both Kero and Sekki about this. After all, Neuhaus is definitely a threat and Rin needs to plan out how to handle him.

**Chapter 6: Hatred of Satan**

“I can't believe it was a surprise test!” Suguro groans, running his hands through his hair and turning in the chair he's in, which squeals in protest. “And you!” Suguro points accusingly at Rin. “You knew?!”

Rin sighs, pushing back his fringe. “Only just before the ghouls showed up. I didn't know the entire training camp was the exam, but I sure knew at that moment it was supposed to be a test.”

“And you didn't tell us?!” Suguro snarls.

“And how would I tell you?” Rin retorts, then glances over at Shiemi. She's fast asleep right now in one of the bed provided in this medical room. “I'm glad it was just a test...”

“Aaaah...I wonder if I did good...” Konekomaru holds his face in his hands.

Suguro settles back down in his chair, crossing his arms. “It's useless to worry about that now...”

“Bon and Shima-san are going to be fine!” Konekomaru insists. “When it comes to me I can barely stand on my own two feet...”

“You three should be fine.” Kamiki announces, drawing their attention. “Before the exam, Okumura-sensei kept reminding us about working together as a team. In other words, the quality desired for exorcists is the ability to _cooperate_ while fighting.”

She then subdues then, looking at her lap. “So that means I'm the worst one out of all you...”

“I wouldn't be saying that.” Suguro scowls and turns towards Yamada and Takara, the only two pages who did nothing. “Those guys decided to just sit off to the sidelines the entire time!”

Rin can't help laughing as Suguro goes after those two, barely concealing his laughter that grows as they give responses that aren't really responses to the very irked Suguro. Rin turns as Shiemi makes a sound behind him, and gives an apologetic look. “Sorry, we woke you up.”

“No, it's okay.” Shiemi assures him as she slowly sits up, rubbing her eye. “I'm a lot better now. So, what's everyone talking about?”

“The exams.” Rin shrugs. “Wondering who will pass or fail. Pretty sure you're the sure win.”

“Haha, Okumura-kun's right!” Renzō jumps in, grinning cheerfully. “She's the honour student!”

“I shudder to think what could have happened without Moriyama-san or to you...” Suguro bows his head. “Thank you so much!”

Shiemi flushes. “Th-thank you, that's very nice of you...”

“Moriyama-chan is certain to pass.” Renzō scratches the back of his head. “If she doesn't we don't stand a chance...”

Shiemi goes quiet after those words, lost in her mind.

“Oh, that's right. Okumura-san, how did you manage to beat your ghoul?” Konekomaru asks.

Rin starts at that. “Uh...well...I stabbed them. With my sword.”

Suguro gives him a disbelieving look. “What do you mean, stabbed it with a sword? That's way too vague!”

Rin laughs, looking away awkwardly. _'Sorry...but I can't tell the truth...'_ Rin swallows, finding he's back where he started again, just in a different fashion.

No matter how close he might get, there will always be a distance. And one that is deeply needed.

* * *

_Some time before..._

Kero is marathoning a game he's rather fond of, even though he just got it recently thanks to Mephisto taking Rin's game systems as a “good sign” and deciding to be extra nice and give him a more up to date system to play with, as well as money _just_ for getting games off the online store.

Rin had grumbled about how they need more money for _groceries_ , but Kero certainly took advantage of the offer.

_'Heh, wonder what he thinks of all the games “Rin” is playing...'_ Kero glances over to the window, where he can see the bare glimmer of the anti-scry and anti-demon ward that had been set up in a bubble around the room. This place has become a refuge against prying demon kings and the best part is that Mephisto probably won't ever notice.

_'He didn't even notice the one time he was actually in the room.'_ Kero chuckles and goes for the save function now that he's finished his current level.

Kero then frowns as he considers the exam that is going to happen beneath his feet, something he was warned about by Sekki so as to make it clear he has to stay out of sight.

A few seconds later Kero finds himself very grateful indeed to his recent save as the power goes off, much to his frustration.

* * *

Kero isn't even surprised when the door opens some time after all the power was restored and the sound of chattering people faded. Rin walks in, feet seeming to drag with every step. He just waits, as Rin settles down to sit on a nearby cushion and leans back, looking up blankly at the ceiling.

Kero waits, pausing the game and settling himself, turning to Rin and watching as thoughts dash across his features.

His patience pays off soon enough.

“Kero...there's a teacher that wants me dead.” Rin tells him and Kero's stomach drops, a heavy weight dragging him down. Rin looks over at Kero, a sad look on his face. “Could you contact Sekki-san? I need to ask her some questions and I can't have anyone knowing I called her.”

Kero slowly nods and closes his eyes, focusing on his bond with Yue. After a moment, his eyes open and he nods. “Sekki should be here soon.”

Rin gives a sad smile. “Thanks, Kero.”

* * *

Renzō is more than relieved for the entire “camp” to be over, especially since it was mostly a lie and thus they didn't have to stay for a week there.

Collapsing on to his bed with a happy moan, he ignores Ryūji and Konekomaru as they putter around the room themselves.

Instead, Renzō finds his mind turning to his magic. As the exam proved, he can't do much without a focus of some kind. But he couldn't find anything that worked for him that also wouldn't be a pain to drag around during battle.

_'That's not a bad thing except Tsukishiro-sensei realized that somehow...'_ Renzō sighs at the thought, half his mind distracted by how beautiful Tsukishiro Sekki is while the other half curses just how observant she is.

_'She said the class will get more exclusive once we become exwires...in other words Bon and Koneko won't be in it, and neither will those two others who can't do magic.'_ Renzō muses on that, wondering if Rin would be involved there, since he can't do magic either right now.

The thought of Rin actually makes another groan slip out of Renzō's mouth, this time getting him an odd look from Konekomaru as he rolls over to look up at the ceiling before throwing an arm over his eyes. “Damn...”

Strangely enough, Renzō finds that Rin pops into his head a few times more than necessary. Not crazily so, but enough to remind Renzō that he finds that guy strangely interesting.

_'That job doesn't make things easier either.'_ Renzō sighs and removes his arm, looking up at the ceiling.

Then he rolls over, punching his pillow along the way, and goes for the stash under his bed. If he can't chase Rin and Tsukishiro out of his mind with pictures of naked, sexy ladies, then he gives up.

* * *

There are so many reasons why Izumo should be sleeping right now. But it appears there are plenty more to keep her awake, leaving the young Tamer wide awake in the darkness and listening to her roommates' breathing. Paku is part of them to Izumo's relief, having recovered enough to be moved back.

Izumo sighs, rolling over to face the wall, mind whirling. And it's mostly one person, and one person alone, who is bothering her.

Okumura Rin.

Previously Izumo thought she knew what kind of guy he was. Something of a delinquent, but one who probably came from a household deeply effected by demons. Hell, if his brother is _already_ an exorcist, and Middle First Class at that, it definitely says something there.

_'The question is why the elder twin didn't become an exorcist at the same time.'_ Izumo muses on that, debating the options. _'Maybe because he was more effected by whatever happened in their past.'_

But that doesn't explain how strong Rin is. He punched back _Mike_ when Izumo...when Izumo reminded him of _things_ and freaked him out. He also somehow managed to keep the attacking ghoul off them long enough for Paku to get treatment from Moriyama and Yukio to show up to drive back the demon.

And that's not all. Rin had swiftly taken command, however briefly, once the Naberius showed up. If Renzō had more experience with that...that magical _talent_ of his, no one would have been effected by that toxic goo. As is, Rin gave them a plan to work off of and then ran off and dealt with the second Naberius all by himself. He didn't even appear to be harmed by the ghoul, as if it was a one-way battle!

_'How does one guy, a_ _P_ _age ranked guy, manage that!?'_ Izumo has to muffle the urge to scream out her frustration at how annoyingly confusing that guy is. _'And let's not forget how easy he decided to forgive me when previously he was glaring at my treatment of Moriyama whenever I was in view.'_

Hell, he gave her the _shirt off his back_ to cover her back there and Izumo still is embarrassed by it all.

_'That guy...is really an_ _enigma._ _..'_ Izumo sighs and rolls over again, this time looking up at the ceiling. A thought hits her then and Izumo blinks. _'Maybe...maybe the answer lies with Tsukishiro?'_

Now that Izumo thinks of it, Rin knows a lot about magic. Though he claims he's currently in a condition where he can't cast magic...

_'Maybe that's one of the reasons why he is so low ranked.'_ Izumo considers that a distinctive possibility. _'While his younger brother turned to exorcists after whatever happened for strength, the elder turned to magic.'_

Izumo feels like she's missing key pieces of the puzzle though and this time she groans out loud as she realizes she just might have a really sleepless night ahead of her.

And all thanks to that damn Okumura Rin.

* * *

There's this rising urge to punch something or better yet smash it, but “Yamada” is not in a good place for that.

Shura curses out Mephisto, Shirō, and anyone else she can think of, including the Vatican for giving her this mission.

_'Find if there is anything to do with Satan...ha! I haven't found anything like that!'_ Shura snarls underneath her hood, before leaning against the wall she had been contemplating punching and glowering at nothing.

Except, perhaps, that one mystery student and one mystery teacher that are really driving her up the wall. Takara is nothing compared to them since at this point Shura doesn't care about his weird.

No, it's Okumura Rin and Tsukishiro Sekki that Shura is gritting her teeth over and having the urge to strangle.

_'I don't get it? That Tsukishiro...I think I heard about her from Yukio once. More in a complaining fashion, like he's annoyed with her relationship to his brother.'_ Shura considers what kind of relationship they have. _'Definitely not lovers. I'm not getting that vibe from either of them. But they are close.'_

And magic...where did Mephisto find a mage on such short notice? Or did he know about her already and set her to watch over Rin back in Junior High?

_'I wouldn't put anything past that demon.'_ Shura's lips pull into a frown at that. _'And then there's that damn Rin...'_

She thinks she might have had an opportunity to see if he was connected to Satan as suspected, but the location of what turned out to be a test had hemmed her in and kept her in her corner instead of able to follow Rin as he went and dealt with the Naberius.

_'And him defeating that Naberius without a scratch certainly says much there...'_ Shura growls a bit more at that thought.

Then she forces herself to relax and sighs. “Dammit...I got nothing yet...I don't even have enough to be angry about.”

Lifting her head, she looks at the room she has – a single room thanks to probably Mephisto the ass, as small as it is – and starts to consider what, exactly, would reveal the truth to her.

Whatever that truth is at this point.

* * *

About to knock on the door, instead Sekki has to step back to avoid getting accidentally smacked in the face by it as it is opened by Yukio.

Yukio blinks up at her, surprised. “Tsukishiro-sensei...what are you doing here?”

Sekki smiles. “There's something I need to talk to your brother about. Is he still awake?”

Yukio slowly nods. “Yeah. Last I saw he was.”

There's a pause, Yukio not getting out of the way. “Tsukishiro-sensei...”

“You wish to know what I want with your brother, don't you?” Sekki's smile widens at Yukio's hesitant nod. “It's not much. I need to talk to him about my future lessons. After all, the exwires and you will be getting a more intense course.”

Yukio frowns at that. “You only really focused on theory and two spells. So you are going to bring more spells into it?”

“Yes. That is the simplest answer. But it's a bit more complex than that, that's why I need to talk to Rin-kun.” Sekki explains.

“Tsukishiro-sensei...you sound very sure every one of your students is going to pass.” Yukio notes. “Is there...anything that's telling you that?”

Sekki laughs. “No. Just optimism. Well, I see you are heading out as well.”

“Yes...Um...Shiemi-san didn't fully fill out her form.” Yukio gives as way of explanation, blushing at the look Sekki gives him at that. “So I shall...be going now...”

Sekki watches Yukio go with an amused look on her face. _'He really likes that girl, doesn't he?'_

Her smiles drops as she turns back to the old dorm and enters it, shutting the door behind her. Standing still for a moment, Sekki then sighs before pushing herself forward and heading upstairs to where she knows Rin and Kero wait for her.

* * *

Shiemi looks up from watering Niichan at the sound of the bells at the front of the shop ringing. Her words of welcome stick in her throat. “Yuki-chan!”

Yukio smiles at her. “I'm sorry for coming so late. Where is Madam?”

“She...left to buy some stock so I'm...running the shop.” Shiemi's face feels bright hot and a good part of her is running around panicking over the fact she's alone with Yukio. She's never been _alone_ with him before and she feels vaguely like she's going to make a fool of herself. “Is there something you're looking for?”

“No. I wanted to talk to you about your course.” Yukio lifts the form she handed in and Shiemi shrinks back a bit from that. “While there aren't any customers, can you spare a little time?”

Shiemi nods. “Um...yes. Would you like some tea?”

Yukio's expression softens slightly. “Yes, yes I would.”

A few minutes later has Shiemi returning to the counter with a pot of tea, which she pours into the cups she pulled out a little before. Settling back in her seat, Shiemi licks her lips, glancing between the form on the counter and Yukio.

“I...since I didn't enter cram school the normal way, I didn't know how I should write it...I got embarrassed halfway through.” Shiemi explains, tapping a finger on the desk.

“Shiemi-san...do you remember when you and I met for the first time?” Yukio asks.

Shiemi's face heats up again, the girl presses her hands into her cheeks as the memory of that first meeting rising within her mind. “Oh...yes...Back then I was worse than I am now...forgive me! I'm sorry!”

Shiemi plucks up her courage. “I...really admire you Yuki-chan...I really think you are amazing.”

A shadow crosses Yukio's face then. “I'm not that great a person. I used to be a crybaby too, a long time ago. I always had to be helped by my brother.”

Shiemi's eyes widen at that. “You were?”

Yukio seems to almost laugh at the thought. “Yes. My brother was...always doing for me what I couldn't. That's why when I was a kid I also admired Nii-san.”

“Yuki-chan did...” Shiemi smiles, thinking of Rin and Yukio, all small. “Rin is a pretty kind guy, isn't he?”

“...yes, he is...” Yukio glances down. “But no one can stay as a child forever.”

Shiemi blinks at that, wondering at Yukio's tone there. As Yukio speaks of being more prepared and making her choice for Meister, of the growing danger now that she has revealed the ability of a Tamer, Shiemi wonders briefly why Yukio looks so strange there.

So serious and yet so sad.

* * *

Sekki takes in a deep breath and focuses on Yue within, who is currently radiating sheer rage at her. _:Peace! You cannot just come out!:_

_:If he hurts Rin...:_ Yue growls warningly, before finally settling down.

Sekki opens her eyes and looks over at Rin and Kero, who are waiting for her response. “Don't worry. Yue won't be doing anything reckless.”

Kero breathes a sigh of relief at that, before speaking, “So...what do we got?”

“I'm pretty sure he's going to attack tonight.” Rin shrugs at their looks. “So, we have to set a trap for him, right?”

Sekki nods. “That is true. What kind of trap are you thinking?”

“Hmm...the simpler the better I think. If we get too detailed he'll probably see through it...so just an illusion and wait to ambush him.” Rin turns to Sekki. “Think you can pull that off?”

Sekki smiles, a cold one. “I believe I definitely can.”

* * *

Shiemi isn't entirely sure why she followed Yukio back to the old dorm, except for the fact how strange he acted, as if something unpleasant had suddenly come to his mind.

Yukio acts as if something horrible is going to happen if he doesn't hurry and the very thought makes Shiemi feel cold. Especially as Shiemi realizes that there is only one person in this dorm that could make Yukio worry so much.

Yukio slams open the door to his shared room with Rin. And nearly finds himself punched by Rin, dodging just in time.

“Yukio!” Rin looks surprised to see him. “Jeezus, you scared me! What are you doing here?”

Yukio blinks at Rin, then looks beyond him to Sekki who is watching with a blank face. “What are you...Nii-san...” Yukio gapes at what looks like another Rin in bed.

Rin scratches the back of his neck, shifting back and forth. “Um...well, we were waiting for someone?”

“Neuhaus.” Yukio growls, shocking Shiemi. What does that teacher have to do with anything?

Rin looks a bit surprised at first then slowly nods. “Yeah. So you figured it too?”

Yukio nods, looking around slowly. “Nii-san...do you mind...going elsewhere...? And please take Shiemi-san with you.”

Rin frowns at that. “Yukio...” He then pauses, looking at Yukio, scrutinizing him. He slowly nods. “Yeah. Be safe Yukio. Sekki-san?”

Sekki gives a soft smile. “If Yukio-kun has no complaints, I will stay and aid him.”

Yukio looks over at her, then at the bed. The image on there flickers for a moment, confirming it to be nothing more than an illusion of a sleeping Rin. A very convincing one. “Yes. He probably will expect me.”

“Yeah...c'mon Shiemi.” Rin gently grabs Shiemi's shoulder and starts pushing her out of the room. “I'll explain later, kay? For now, let's just get to a safe spot.”

Shiemi looks wide eyed at Rin, then over at Yukio. She then slowly nods, and lets Rin take her away.

Leaving Yukio alone in the room with Sekki and a very convincing illusion. He glances at Sekki, who smiles and steps back, seeming to fade into the shadows, then goes to find a spot to hide himself.

* * *

Sometimes it feels like his eye is still burning underneath his eyepatch. Sometimes he thinks he can see the flames lick at him. And many nights he wakes up with their names on his lips, choking off a scream for them to _runrunrun_ and get away from him.

So it is that that has Igor Neuhaus approaching the Son of Satan in the dead of night, looking at his so-called peaceful expression as he sleeps.

A monster that pretends to be human...

...that is something Neuhaus can never forgive.

But as he stabs into the Son of Satan, the image flickers and vanishes. Neuhaus has only a moment of surprise, before the deliberate click of a gun and the cool metal at the back of his head has him turning to face Okumura Yukio.

“I thought you weren't going to kill him, Neuhaus-sensei.” Yukio's voice is cold.

“...Excellent work, Okumura Yukio.” Neuhaus settles on saying, a smile stretching his features.

Yukio only has a moment to dodge before the first summon is upon him.

* * *

“What's going on?!” Shiemi demands this as soon as they are in what Rin says is a _safe spot_. “Does it have something to do with you being a half-demon?!”

Rin blinks, shocked. “Oh...right...I...never explained that, did I?”

“No. You didn't. You said you would but...” Shiemi trails off, looking down at her feet.

Rin sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, Yukio was really weak when little. He didn't get anything from our demonic father cause of that. But I did...I'm sorry, I really can't explain everything.”

“You...can't?” Shiemi looks up at him, blinking her bright eyes. “But why--”

“Sorry. I can't tell you.” Rin gives a sad smile to her. “But...I'm pretty sure this guy has a grudge against my demonic _father_...” Rin snarls at the word father, making Shiemi shiver at the anger within that.

_'No...not just anger...he hates him.'_ Shiemi looks up at Rin, who seems to be lost in memory. _'Who is his demon father?'_

The sound of gunshots going off has Rin curse. “Dammit! Shiemi, stay here!”

“Rin, wait!” Shiemi trips and falls, unable to immediately go after Rin as he charges to where the gunshots are coming from. Shiemi is left on the ground, watching Rin go with a terrible sensation curling in her chest.

* * *

Gunshots ring out in the night air as Yukio bursts to the rooftop of the old dorm, stepping back in shock and being taken down to the ground by the corpse hands that Neuhaus is sending at him. He is alone, for Sekki was sent back by a powerful Naberius that Neuhaus set on her. Mage she might be, but she's human and the diseased touch of the Naberius is deadly.

Grunting, Yukio grapples for his holy water grenade and sets it off, instantly dispelling the demon hands. But too late he realizes, as he sees the massive summoning circle that Neuhaus has crafted.

“This is my greatest pawn!” Neuhaus announces of the monstrous, twisted form that rises from the circle. “An Upper Class Naberius!”

But he doesn't even get to use it, outside of knocking Yukio back, as streak of blue light slams into and sets it on fire, bright blue fire at that.

“Dammit, what the fuck are you doing?” Rin demands, charging straight at Neuhaus, alight in his flames and snarling.

“You filthy demon!” Neuhaus throws back, tossing something at Rin. Rin can't dodge in time and is left back screaming, as the holy water seep into him and burns.

“Fucking hell!” Rin rolls away and struggles up, glowing at Neuhaus. “What the fuck are you trying to pull?!”

“So holy water works even though you are clothed in human skin.” Neuhaus sneers. “It seems you can't hide your true character after all, you filthy monster!”

Rin cries out as the Naberius grabs him, screaming as it starts doing its best to tear him apart, limb from limb.

The sudden poof of smoke and pop of displaced air shocks Neuhaus, though Rin recovers quickly and lands on his feet, catching Kurikara by the hilt along the way. Neuhaus whirls, staring in shock at Yukio who erased the summoning circle while he wasn't looking.

Neuhaus freezes as Rin places Kurikara against his throat, the hot steel blade digging in just enough to cause a trickle of blood to drip down his throat. “Who are you?” Rin asks, voice icy with suppressed rage.

Neuhaus goes to summon more demons, only for Yukio to cry out, “Sensei, for the sake of your body, stop summoning such high class demons! Do you want to die from blood loss?!”

Neuhaus pauses for a moment at that. “I am...a survivor of the Blue Night.”

Rin frowns at that. _'I thought so...dammit Mephisto what are you up to?'_

“Just for a moment, while my body was taken over by Satan,” Neuhaus explains, lifting his eyepatch to reveal the scorched and blistered skin underneath, “I lost my eye...and I lost my family who approached me to try and help me...”

Neuhaus laughs, a demented, angry one. “I'll never forgive...Satan and all of those who go by the name of demon!! Not to mention someone like the Son of Satan!!”

Neuhaus turns his twisted, mad eye on Rin. “I'll kill you...even if I have to exchange my life for it!!”

As he summons another demon appendage to attack Rin, Rin removes Kurikara from him, and lets the attack hit, shocking him. Rin coughs at the blow, blood dripping from his mouth and looks up at him with a tired grin. “You worried?”

Carefully, Rin sheathed Kurikara again, before discarding it to the ground along with the sword sleeve, stunning the exorcists before him. “Go ahead. Hit me. Beat me up as much as you like, if that makes you feel better. I'll let you carve me up if that helps.”

Rin takes in a deep breath and meets his gaze with a firm one of his own. “But if you really want this...don't get innocents involved!”

Neuhaus's eye widens, a glint of sanity returning to him. Stumbling back, he grasps his bleeding arm. He sighs then narrows his eye at Rin. “If you think it's over like that...don't. There's others...just like me...you should prepare yourselves...”

And with that he limps away, leaving the two brothers to contemplate over his actions and words.

* * *

Neuhaus stumbles down the stairs, brushing off Moriyama's concerned cry, and continuing down the stairs without pause.

At least until someone steps into his path and he halts, looking up from the long legs to the face of Tsukishiro Sekki.

“That was a very stupid move, Neuhaus.” Tsukishiro tells him, a faint smile on her lips.

“And you are one to talk? What does Mephisto give you?” Neuhaus demands. “As yet another one of his puppets, you should know very well we all have our parts to play.”

Tsukishiro actually laughs at that. “Me? Let me tell you, that demon is not my master. My master is someone else entirely and Demon King or not, Mephisto has no say on what I choose to do.” Tsukishiro steps forward and pokes Neuhaus at his eyepatch. “I work for that person, and that person alone.”

“Heh...so you think. But we are all pawns...” Neuhaus laughs bitterly. “He wanted me to try to kill him, to see his power grow at that. But I'm no fool.”

“You _are_ a fool.” Tsukishiro looks him coldly in the eye then gracefully steps again. “If you go after Rin-kun again, you will die.”

“Is that a threat?” Neuhaus asks, chuckling and then coughing as his injuries pain him.

For a moment his breath leaves him, as if something immense, the size of the moon, suddenly turned its gaze on him.

“No.” Tsukishiro says softly, looking up towards the roof where she knows Rin has inadvertently aided Shiemi in making her choice. “It is a warning.”

* * *

Late that night, Rin hesitates in sending his current email. It is for Ying Hua and it is hardly the first one. However, it's the first one where Rin is considering telling the whole truth instead of edging around it all.

It's a foolish thought, considering what Ying Hua is like and what world she came from. And yet, Rin can't help but be scared.

_'That's enough! Ying Hua's your friend...and she'll understand.'_ Rin takes a deep breath and hits send.

And immediately hopes that he made the right choice.

* * *

The announcement from Mephisto that they all passed the exwire exam and are now exwires is greeted with joy. The following announcement that they are to be treated to _monja_ of all things as a reward...not so much.

However, Rin finds it a good way to torment ever so slightly his own tormentor in the form of eating the monja Mephisto wants before he can. His exaggerated distress is a soothing balm in regards to last night's incident.

_'His fault for being on the phone at the wrong time...'_ Rin thinks smugly, then eyes the demon for a moment. _'Wonder who he called?'_

Rin then sighs and accepts another glass of lemonade, deciding to put it aside for now. He cannot currently predict the future after all.

Or so he thinks, until he wakes up the next morning with a terrible dream still burning in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below and earn the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ch7! Once again, reminding you to make sure you have read up to ch72/73 of the manga because that's where I was when I finished this fic and thus it draws on manga canon until that point!
> 
> This one is something of a breather...again, things will get more intense later so enjoy the relaxing chapters while you can!

The dream starts with the sound of music in the background. Rin is standing in the middle of a crowd, and looking around he can recognize a festival in full swing. A very amazing one, with large balloons in the air and plenty of lights and attractions all over the place.

Rin stands separate from the crowd, no one bumping into him as they swarm around him, laughing and talking. Instead, Rin looks up at the night sky, far above, as if trying to see a star beyond all the bright lights.

Then a bigger, greater light is in the sky. Like the sun suddenly rose up into the sky. People notice and wonder at it, while Rin can't help but see some kind of terrible taint within the light, like it's too bright and blinds people instead of illuminates.

Rin watches as the light grows, spreading across the sky like a two great wings. For a moment, Rin swears he hears the sound of a helicopter echoing in the night sky.

Then there is a great explosion, the light descending down on a platform in the distance. Rin can't see anything for the light anymore, except hear a strange thumping sound, like a distorted heartbeat.

More, smaller, explosions go off and that's when everyone starts screaming.

Rin wakes up with a scream on his own lips, covering his mouth just in time to halt it. Panting, Rin glances over at Yukio sleeping across from him, and does his best to slow his heartbeat.

 _'What...what was that?'_ Rin wonders, looking at his trembling hands and gulping in heavy breaths. _'Was that...a foretelling dream?'_

**Chapter 7: Black Cat**

It might be summer, but school is still in session, something Rin could really do without. Especially the more normal classes.

Rin sighs and taps his pen on his desk as the history teacher continues to blabber on. With a teacher like him, it's hard to see that history was his favourite subject. Then again, if it's Sekki teaching it, Rin figures he would be the kind to like it. Even a tough subject like English would be something he could appreciate thanks to her gentle hand on teaching.

Instead of paying attention, Rin lets his mind wander and he starts sketching out symbols and circles on his notepaper, as he finds himself thinking again of his magic.

 _'The fact I had a foretelling dream...'_ Rin purses his lip, brushing aside his bangs from his face before bending back over his desk to continue with his sketches. _'That says all I need about my magic being there. It wouldn't have happened if that wasn't true.'_

Rin knows very well that as half a person, with half of his powers sealed, he couldn't fully go as far as his true potential. That's what Sakura said after all; that he would need to craft a new key once he gained his full power.

 _'And so I need to really start figuring_ _out_ _it...if that was a foretelling dream...'_ Rin taps his pen against his lips in thought. _'I couldn't tell what the season was, only that it was a festival...and at True Cross Academy.'_

With so little information on hand, all Rin can do right now is focus on restoring his magic.

“Okumura-kun!” That shout makes Rin jump and he looks up to see he teacher glaring at him. “Now that you are paying attention, mind explaining to the class what the Treaty of Paris solved?”

Rin blinks. “Are you talking about the 1229 one, the 1259 one, the 1303 one, the 1320 one, the 1323 one, the 1355 one, the 1515 one, the 1623--”

“The 1900 one!!” The teacher screams, looking flustered.

“Oh, it ended all con-conflicting claims between France and Spain over Río Muni.” Rin shrugs that off, turning back to focus on his magic problem while the class murmurs in shock over that and the teacher fums at having been made a fool out of by the class slacker.

* * *

Shiemi had decided that she was going to be an exorcist. With that in mind, she was doing her best to improve her studying, especially in regard to her plant names.

If only she didn't have so many other things to do...

“Um...thank you for your custom!” Shiemi winces at her stiff phrasing as the customer leaves and sighs, letting her head fall forward to land on the counter in front of her. Beside her, Niichan gives a soft concerned sounding “nii?” at her groan.

“It's alright Niichan...” Shiemi sits up straight and sighs, going for the nearby teapot and pouring herself another cup of tea. This is cold tea at that, to reflect with the hot heat outside.

Since her mother had to go out to fix some problems with the last shipment she got, Shiemi is stuck watching the shop until her mother gets back. This wouldn't be a bad thing, except today a lot of exorcists are popping by to buy supplies for whatever reason.

“I think this is normal for summer though...” Shiemi muses, turning back to her textbook and frowning at the current plant being shown. “Sancho-san...no, wait aloe!” Shiemi mumbles to herself, focusing on the name intently. She might know the rest, but she keeps forgetting the name and that's what she needs to work on. She has to get stronger, so things like her last mission don't happen again.

The sound of the door opening has Shiemi look up and, plastering on a nervous smile, ask, “Hello! Um...what would you like?”

So does Shiemi's day go.

* * *

Ryūji is concentrating on his exorcist homework. Or, so he wishes he was. Instead, he finds his mind poking at him about the words Rin shot at him.

“ _See, just book smarts ain't going to help. Especially if you are just gonna assume shit all the time. You got a real bad temper worthy of that face of yours and it's not only going to get you killed in the real world but it's going to bring everyone else down with you.”_

“ _This is your fault, you idiot! And yours too! Gawd, makes me think you guys want everyone to die! Don't you know anything about what demons are like? Bad enough to get your team killed, but what if those stupid damn words of yours are the last straw and let a demon into someone!?”_

Ryūji grits his teeth, digging his free hand into his hair as if he could yank the thoughts out of his head. “That's...that's not what it's like!” Ryūji protests to the shadow of Rin in his mind.

But the disapproving look he gets from that image disagrees.

Frustrated, Ryūji holds his head in both his hands. “This...I got to focus. I can't let anything distract me from my goal.”

And yet, no matter what, Ryūji finds himself lost in regards to how to respond to the words echoing still in his mind.

* * *

The soft glow of the spell under his hands makes Renzō swallow his nerves once again and glance around warily.

The class has shrunk since the exwire exam, leaving only five students for the Magic Studies. There is still a Magic Theory class as well, for which Ryūji and Konekomaru signed up as well as Izumo. Renzō avoided it despite having to go to Magic Studies.

 _'How do I keep doing this?'_ Renzō mentally wails, looking at the spell underneath his hands. In the bowl of water, he can see the clear image of what they are to scry out, the image of a black cat that is currently standing ramrod straight and staring out ahead of it.

Renzō is the one who should be failing at this class, since he refuses to try no matter what. But not trying seems to be the trick to succeeding. Or so he would think, since even when he actually tries – strains with all his might – Renzō manages to succeed as well.

“Very good job Shima-kun.” Tsukishiro praises him with a smile, while Renzō wishes he could shrink away as the rest of the class peers over to look at what he has produced. “Now, let's see about changing the angle slightly.”

Muttering under his breath, Renzō does as she says, while inside he wonders what he can do to stop being so damn good at magic. At this rate, he would figure out how to sabotage things only by the time it would get even more attention for him failing than succeeding!

Unnoticed to Renzō, Tsukishiro smothers a laugh in her hand, greatly enjoying Renzō's unreasonable panic over his magical talent.

* * *

He is waiting.

As the days past and time crawls on, spring turning into sweltering summer, he waits.

He's waiting for his master, his friend, to come back. He's waiting for him to arrive with a smile and a special treat in hand.

His master is strong, so he'll come back, he always will.

So when someone says his master won't...

“ **LIARS!”**

He won't stand for such lies.

* * *

“Ugh...it's so hot...” Rin whines as he enters the dorm room he shares with Yukio. “Damn cheapskate clown...and the canteen was so crowded...”

“Welcome back....” Yukio sighs, glancing back as Rin approaches. “Did you get my mineral water?”

“Yes, yes, I got your mineral water...” Rin passes over the bottle to Yukio. “Probably got warm on the way. Argh, my gori-gori-kun is melting!”

Yukio ignores Rin, focusing on completing the work in front of him in favour of dealing with his brother's whining.

“And I gotta do so much homework even though it's Sunday...” Rin moans, glowering at the work before him. “Goddamit, after all that with the exwire exam and all we do is study, except more! Okay, maybe there are some missions but they aren't anything special!” _'Or, well,'_ Rin frowns briefly at a memory, _'that's the idea...'_

Dismissing the dark thoughts, Rin pulls out the ranking sheet and holds it up. “Plus, we really are just bottom feeders...hey, Yukio, you're what? Middle Class?”

“Middle First Class, yes...” Yukio answers, sounding slightly annoyed.

“That's pretty low too.” Rin grumbles, turning the sheet towards himself. “It's going to take a really long time to reach the highest ranking, Paladin, uh? Dammit, I can't wait for actual hands on experience!”

Yukio freezes at that. “ _Paladin_ is the strongest title which has only been rewarded to one person. It's not given to just anyone. For Christ's sake Nii-san, we're not even going to let you do any missions.”

Rin looks over at Yukio shocked. “What the hell, what crawled up your ass? And why are you telling me that anyways? I know that!” Rin takes a big bite out of his gori-gori-kun again. “And I know that Oyaji's Paladin.”

Yukio twists in his seat, staring at Rin. “You do? Then why did you...?”

“Well...no matter what, Oyaji can't take that position back.” Rin points out, sounding sad. “If he wakes up, he's never gonna be the way he was before, even with help from the doctors and such. And even before that, I bet everyone at the top is scrambling to vote in a new Paladin. So...” Rin slumps in his seat. “I think...becoming Paladin is a good goal right? If it's given to the strongest...that means I might stand a chance against Satan when I reach that position.”

Yukio watches as Rin bends over his desk, doing his best to focus on his homework again. “Even if you say that, Paladin isn't just the strongest exorcist. They have to be the best exorcist and that includes book work. Something you suck at, need I remind you?”

“Yeah, yeah I know that...” Rin glowers at Yukio. “Shut up spotty-four-eyes, I know what I'm doing.”

“And there's even more!” Yukio snaps back. “Your way of fighting is relying too much on Satan's power. You should cure yourself of the bad habit of immediately drawing your sword. Because no matter how fast your injuries heal, you'd better stop using your own body as a shield when you are out of tricks. If you keep doing it, sooner or later you are going to be completely controlled by Satan's power.”

Rin stares at Yukio for a long moment, the silence stretching. “What kind of bullshit is that? Why are you talking like you're that shitty old man? You're just my brother, my younger brother at that! Plus, what's this all about Satan's power this, Satan's power that?”

Yukio stands up at that. “What? I'm saying this for Nii-san's benefit! You're probably giving Tou-san nightmares with your attitude!”

“As if!” Rin shoots back, standing up himself and getting right into Yukio's space. “He isn't the kind to needlessly worry like that! I'm just starting here, you idiot! What, you weren't stuck with just one or two things you could reliably do when you started? Bullshit if you claim otherwise!”

“I'm telling you to grow up!” Yukio snaps back. “It's because you lack knowledge and skill that you are relying on those flames!”

That is too much for Rin, reminded too starkly of the reason why he can only use his flames and strength, of what a terrible choice he had to make to survive resulted in him now struggling to regain what he lost.

He smacks Yukio, sending his glasses flying until they drop straight on his head, breaking from the impact. The sight of that shocks Rin out of his anger and instead he ends up struggling not to laugh at the coincidence.

Yukio growls angrily at that, then forces himself to calm down, sit back down in his chair, and answer his phone as it goes off at that point.

“Yes, this is Okumura.” Yukio's voice is suddenly calm and Rin can't help but find that unnerving at how quickly Yukio hides how he really feels. “...Yes, not a problem.”

Yukio closes his cellphone and pulls out a drawer in his desk, surprising Rin with all the spare glasses he has. Then it clicks that as an exorcist he must need a lot since they probably get wrecked often. _'How much of his paycheck goes to them though?_ ' Rin wonders.

“Well, I'll be leaving now.” Yukio informs Rin as he stands and collects his things.

“A mission?” Rin asks.

“None of your business Nii-san.” Is Yukio's sharp response before he slams the door shut as he leaves.

Rin scowls at the door and, after glancing at his desk, heads over to it himself. Like hell he's letting Yukio go at that.

* * *

Yukio approaches the taped over entrance, where there are some exorcists standing on guard. Pulling out his ID, he shows it to them as soon as he's in range. “I'm Okumura Yukio, a Middle First Class exorcist.”

“...plus Okumura Rin, exwire!” Rin chirps cheerfully, following after Yukio over the tape before Yukio can even respond.

“I'm worried about your new pair of glasses.” Rin offers as explanation to the gaping Yukio.

Yukio snaps. “That makes no sense! Listen here you--”

But Yukio's words get interrupted by a rumbling roar that carries over to them and Rin is moving already with Yukio scrambling to keep up with him – mentally cursing his brother to hell and back – until they reach the other side of the gate.

Rin slows down as he sees the giant demonic cat that's standing on top of the road sign that arcs over the road leading out of True Cross Academy, snarling and howling in range. More to do with the words slamming into his mind than just the sight of the giant cat.

“ **Liars! You are all liars!”**

“What happened?” Yukio asks of the two security guards, one which is currently being treated by another doctor class exorcist, a woman Rin recognizes from the exwire exam. “Are you alright?”

The first security guard nods. “Kuro suddenly became gigantic and attacked us. We accidentally let it slip about Father Fujimoto's condition and it heard us.”

“Excuse me...” The second security guard hesitantly speaks up. “What are you plan on doing to Kuro?”

“It will be alright. We'll deal with him.” Yukio informs him, before walking past the two security guards to head to the group of exorcists currently trying to contain or take down the giant demon cat.

“What does this have to do with Oyaji?” Rin asks, following Yukio.

Yukio hesitates. “That Cat Sith...was Tou-san's familiar.”

While in front of them the exorcists struggle against the powerful Cat Sith and quickly find themselves overwhelmed, Rin blinks. “What's the name?”

Yukio glances back at Rin. “Kuro.”

Rin sighs. “Definitely Oyaji's then...”

“What makes you say that?” Yukio asks, puzzled by Rin's words and tone.

“Do you remember the goldfish? I remember the goldfish. I also remember the kittens, that dog, and--”

“Right...” Yukio cuts him off, pressing his hand to his forehead and sighing. “I get it.”

“That more than anything proves Oyaji couldn't have named us...” Rin says cheerfully. “We would have had _really_ shitty names if he did.”

Yukio sighs again, then steps forwards to join the exorcist team, requesting information as he introduces himself. Rin ignores the by-play in favour of concentrating on Kuro, only vaguely paying attention to the story of how Shirō met Kuro.

“ **Liars! Shirō's not dead! He's coming back! He will come back! Shirō is the strongest!”**

Rin blinks. ' _He almost sounds like a kid_ _with those words_ _...'_ Frowning, Rin steps forward, shocking Yukio.

“Nii-san, what are you doing!?” Yukio demands, turning from the woman he was talking to.

“Hey...think you can let me talk to him?” Rin asks, shocking Yukio. “He's just throwing a tantrum.”

“What?” Yukio stares at his brother. “But Nii-san...!”

“It's okay.” Rin grins at Yukio. “I'll use my head.” Rin then glances down at the container Yukio is carrying and a wry smile tugs at his lips. “He's just upset cause he was told Oyaji won't be coming back.”

“How do you know that?!” Yukio grabs Rin's shoulders and shakes him, dropping his volume when he realizes the other exorcists are staring.

“It's a demon thing. Or, I think so.” Rin shrugs. “It's like telepathy or some such. Anyways, let me try before you do anything violent.”

Yukio stares at Rin then glances back at the rest. “Everyone, get back. If I have to use this, it might be explosive.” Yukio then turns to Rin as the rest of the exorcists retreat. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Look, if it goes south you can step in but give me like five minutes at least.” Rin grins. “Oyaji pulled it off, remember? I think I can at least try something like that.”

Yukio examines Rin's expression then nods. “Okay. But play it safe Nii-san and _no flames_.”

Rin laughs. “Of course! I said I'd use my head, didn't I?”

* * *

Watching Rin approach the raging Cat Sith that is blockading the road, Yukio doesn't exactly know what he is feeling. All he knows is that he's got his free hand on a gun and that he's staying just behind Rin.

“Hey! Kuro, right?” Rin calls out, getting the angry demon's attention. “I'm Shirō's son!”

Those words definitely get Kuro's attention, Kuro turning his gaze fully on Rin. Rin leans back, looking relaxed and rather nonthreatening. Yukio realizes he's doing that on purpose, portraying himself as not a threat so Kuro won't hair-trigger towards him in an attack.

“The old man's really hurt and sick.” Rin's voice is calm, though it cracks a few times. “I don't know if he'll come back or not.”

“ **Lies!!”** Kuro snarls. **“All lies! You're a liar!!”**

“I'm not. I don't know but--” Rin gets cut off as Kuro charges at him. Yukio makes to intercept it, only for Rin to do it himself, standing firmly in Kuro's way.

With his _head_ Rin takes his charge, like an unmovable stone wall. And it's Kuro who falls down, not him.

Yukio gapes. _'Nii-san...that's not how you use your head!!'_

“You...really love Oyaji, don't you?” Rin asks the fallen Kuro softly. “I get it.” Rin holds out his hand. “I wanna believe he'll come back too. Even if it takes time, he'll come back and still be himself. Let's resolve our differences and be friends.”

Yukio stares at that, the words echoing in his mind. _'That's...exactly what Tou-san said...back then...'_

Kuro looks up at Rin. **“You're not lying?”**

“I got no reason to.” Rin answers softly, still holding out his hand. “He's in a coma, but...it would fit that stubborn old man to come back.”

“ **Shirō.** **..** **Shirō.** **...** **Shirō's** **alive!!!!!”** Kuro wails, popping back to small form under the two teens' shocked eyes and sobbing. **“He'll come back, he'll come back, right?”**

Rin kneels next to the crying cat and, carefully, picks him up and holds him, rubbing his head softly. “Yeah...” Rin swallows, voice hoarse. “He has to right? Still got plenty for him to yell at me for...”

* * *

Rin's still holding, cuddling, Kuro while Yukio goes to tell the other exorcists to stand down. Rin briefly wonders what he's going to tell them happened.

 _'Most won't believe the truth.'_ Rin muses. Especially since his heritage is still a secret to most.

Rin dismisses that worry for now and looks up, way up, at a window on the nearby building, and takes a deep breath. “HEY CLOWN! GET DOWN HERE I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING!”

That shout makes Yukio jump and he whirls around with an angry look on his face. Any words he wants to send at Rin get stopped, however, as a poof of smoke and confetti heralds Mephisto's arrival, the demon looking amused at Rin's hollering.

“Yes, yes...What has you yelling so much, Rin-kun?” Mephisto has a wide grin on his face.

Rin looks up at him. “Got a few questions to ask you.” Rin then pauses and frowns. “Who's your guest?”

Mephisto waves him off. “Now, now...I'm sure this is something you want to talk about alone so...?”

Rin sighs and follows Mephisto as he escorts him away from the rest, waving to Yukio as he passes, the two demons only stopping when they reach a staircase on the other side of the entrance leading down.

Rin sits down, ignoring how Mephisto keeps on standing and relaxes his grip on Kuro, who lifts himself and rests his front paws on Rin's chest, looking over at Mephisto from this position.

Mephisto gives a dramatic sigh and sits down himself, wincing at the dirt ever so slightly. “I can guess what you wish to ask me, but still...?”

“Yeah...how's Oyaji?” Rin's blue eyes pierce Mephisto and Mephisto chuckles in response.

“Well, he is alive. Awake even.” Rin's eyes widen at that and he opens his mouth, only for Mephisto to shake his head. “No, neither of you can visit him. He is still going through rehabilitation and it is best for his location to be a secret as well.”

Rin's lips twist into a frown. “But he'll be okay, right?”

“He will not be 100% as he was before, but yes. Fujimoto Shirō is okay.” Mephisto watches as both Rin and Kuro relax. “More importantly, Kuro? The coma Fujimoto was placed into by default ended your contract with him. What shall you do now?”

Kuro looks away and then up at Rin. Rin smiles down at him and runs a hand over his head, scratching at an ear. “I bet Yukio's telling them I made a contract with him...so, Kuro, do you mind making it official?”

Kuro looks over at Mephisto, who shrugs. “It could take a very long time for Fujimoto to return. It is not a bad idea.”

Kuro slowly nods. **“Yes. Shirō told me about you. You're the trouble maker. You need my help more than Shirō right now!”**

Rin scowls at that, while Mephisto laughs. “Hey, hey! It's _magnet_! I don't go making or looking for trouble, it comes at me!”

Rin sighs as now Kuro is even snickering at him. “Whatever...oi, clown, stop laughing for like five minutes so you can tell me how to make a proper contract!”

Mephisto laughs for a little longer before he finally stops. “Aaaah...you truly are an interesting boy Rin-kun...very well, first of all...”

* * *

Yukio approaches Rin after Mephisto has long gone, having finally convinced the other exorcists everything is fine.

“Hey Yukio.” Rin greets him with a limp wave, Kuro turning from where he is watching nearby.

Yukio smiles. “I told them you made him your familiar...I'm guessing that did happen. They will have to get a new familiar for watching the gate--”

Yukio is interrupted by the lightning fast Kuro who goes for the modified grenade and drags it out of his hands. **“It smells like Shirō's present!”**

Rin blinks. “He says it smells like Oyaji's present?”

Yukio carefully picks up the grenade and removes the cap, sniffing at it. A moment later he chokes. “Silver...silvervine sake?”

“ **Silvervine! It's Shirō's silvervine sake!”** Kuro cheers.

Yukio laughs despite himself. “Now that I think of it...Tou-san wouldn't have tried to kill this familiar.”

A bowl, aluminium and cheap, is found and Yukio pours in a good amount of the sake into it, allowing Kuro to get at it happily. Yukio pauses when Rin takes the grenade turned sake container from him and pours a small amount in the cap. “Hey, Nii-san!”

“Heh, symbolic thing!” Rin shoots at him. He takes a sip and then makes a face. “Ugh this tastes nasty...”

Yukio shakes his head, but a smile is on his lips. Even as Rin forces him to also try a sip as well, forcing him as well to suffer under a taste only a Cat Sith – and apparently their father – can enjoy, Yukio finds he's strangely in a good mood.

* * *

Mephisto is chuckling to himself as he returns to the room. “Well, what do you think of Okumura Rin?”

Amaimon, Demon King of Earth, doesn't respond for a moment, watching Rin through his hands curled into binoculars, claw tips meeting just so. “Even if you ask me that...since he hasn't even fought all out yet I can't judge him.”

Amaimon then blinks, slowly. “But he could tell you were watching.”

“Yes...he even asked me about my _guest_.” Mephisto reveals, a sly smile on his lips as Amaimon realizes what that means with a slight opening of his mouth in shock. “As for not going full out, he has constantly been like that. There really is nothing more irritating.” Mephisto settles once again into his seat, leaning an arm on the armrest and propping his head on on his hand. “Do you not feel like going ahead and firing him up?”

“Yes, Aniue...but before that...” Amaimon pops a few tourist pamphlets into his hands. “I'd like to study up more on your favourite Japan.”

Leaning against the wall behind them, Neuhaus watches the by-play between the two demons, a frown on his face. _'Perhaps I should take that offer I got...as dangerous as it is, this might be more dangerous...'_

* * *

Rin knocks softly on the gaming room an hour later. Yukio got called over to do the paperwork for the mission, and he also promised to find Rin the forms for his new familiar. As annoyed as Rin is about the extra work for him, he's happy to have Yukio out since he can do something very important.

“Hey, Kero?” Rin pokes his head in, watching as Kero pulls out of his gaming state and hits pause after a moment. “I got someone for you to meet.”

Kuro sniffs the air, growling a bit as he carefully enters this room. **“Who's this demon?”**

Kero bristles. “Who are you callin' a demon!?”

Rin sighs, following behind Kuro as he cautiously enters, going back and forth and his fur standing up as he stares at Kero. “Kero, quiet. This is Kuro. He used to be Oyaji's familiar and now he's mine.”

“What? What do ya need a scruffy demon cat fer when you got me!” Kero demands, flying into the air and glowering at Rin.

Rin sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “What? I can't just leave him alone and it wouldn't be fair without the contract.”

“Put it back!” Kero yells, only to have to dodge as Kuro leaps for him.

“ **What is this demon?! Is he bad? Can I eat him?”** Kuro demands, meowing imperiously up.

“No, no, no!” Rin groans. “Kero is not a demon, he's a guardian beast! He's a friend dammit!”

Rin sighs as the two “cats” are currently glaring at each other. “Just don't get into a fight...”

As Rin turns to leave, a bright glow has him turning around and pointing at Kero. “Hey, wait no--!”

But Kero has already turned into Keroberos and is growling at Kuro, who looks fit to transform himself.

“NO YOU DON'T KURO!” Rin snatches up the Cat Sith. “This is too small of a room, hell it's too small for Keroberos! Argh, no fighting, figure things out already! I gotta go make dinner.” Rin lets Kuro drop to the ground and opens the door to leave while the two cats glare at each other.

Rin groans as he hears growling from Kero and Kuro hissing behind the door as he closes it. Rubbing his forehead, he hopes that this gets worked out and fast.

* * *

The next time Rin returns to the gaming room, in between waiting for the last of the food to cook, it is suspiciously quiet.

Carefully, Rin opens the door and peers in. And stares.

Keroberos is still there, sitting up and glaring at who sits across from him. A tall, muscular, dark skinned man with two cat tails and ears, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and giving back a good as he gets glare.

“Um...” Rin blinks, once, twice. “What...who are you?”

The man turns to him. “Uh? I'm Kuro!”

Rin stares then slowly looks over at Kero who, grudgingly, nods. “Yeah, it's him.”

Rin sighs and backs away, closing the door. “I'm _so_ not getting involved in this...”

In the room, Keroberos and Kuro return to their stare off.

* * *

Dinner is a quiet affair, not helped by the fact Rin spends some of the time making a face at the forms he has to fill out as the new master of Kuro.

“I don't really need that much paperwork, do I?” Rin asks after some time.

Yukio sighs and adjusts his glasses, setting aside his chopsticks for a moment. “Unfortunately yes. Registering a familiar is not normally that much of a chore, except when you inherit a familiar. Half of these forms are requests to adjust Tou-san's Tamer paperwork in that regard, removing Kuro from the list of familiars he has.”

Rin groans at that. “That just sucks...hey, you said list. Does that mean Oyaji has other familiars?”

Yukio nods, picking up his chopsticks again to dig in more into Rin's food. “Yes. He is a registered Tamer among other Meister.”

“Oh? How many does he have?” Rin asks. That's one thing Rin never found out, for whatever reason. To be fair, any paperwork on Shirō by the point Rin got to it only mentioned he is Paladin.

“All of them.” Yukio smirks as Rin chokes on his mouthful of food at that. “Yes, he does.”

“Holy shit...” Rin lets out an impressed whistle. “That's impossible for me...I could probably get like three, not all of them.”

“Knight, Tamer, and Dragoon? Well, to be fair, you only need to have three Meister as part of the qualification for being Paladin.” Yukio observes.

“I was thinking more Doctor...don't give me that look, I can at least spare some brain power for that.” Rin makes a face. “Not Aria, too much memorization, and Dragoon...I don't like guns. I'll let guns be your thing Yukio.”

Yukio chuckles. “Well, I'll admit that Doctor would be the last Meister you could get but well...from what Tou-san told me, even those who you'd swear don't have the brainpower for it have gotten Aria.”

“Uh...” Rin pokes at his plate for a moment, glancing up at the ceiling. He had gone to give plates of food to Kero and Kuro, only to see them still glaring at each other silently. Rin sighs at the thought, turning back to the meal. _'I hope they can work things out...'_

“So, Nii-san, after dinner I'll help you get through the paperwork.” Yukio says, reaching for another serving of rice as he speaks. “If I don't you'll never get it done.”

“Hey!” Rin protests, then laughs. “Okay, got me...so, you'll have all of this make sense uh? Nii-chan's in your hands!”

Yukio smiles back, a bit of peace settling within him once more. Despite everything, it looks like his brother knows what he's doing, strange as that sounds.

* * *

Rin expected many things when he came home from a very exhausting day of normal school mixed with intense cram school studying. Studying that Rin is half certain removed braincells instead of giving him more. The fact the night before was filled with so much paperwork didn't help.

He definitely did not expect what he did see that's for certain.

“What...” Rin stares at the gaming room, where loud shouts and sounds coming from it had him rushing to make sure nothing bad was going on.

It certainly isn't bad, considering a still “human” Kuro is currently playing some kind of racing game with Kero, returned to false form, shouting and cursing him out as Kero crushes him before demanding another round.

“What is going on here?” Rin demands, making both the demon and guardian beast turn around to look at him, the background noise of the game fading to the start screen.

“Oh, hey Rin! You didn't tell me this guy likes games!” Kero burbles.

Rin gives him a dull look and glances over at Kuro who has, at the least, the grace to look sheepish. “Ugh...after all that you guys bond over games...I give up. There's a third controller in there right? Give it to me! I'll show you really how to win at this game.”

Kero pales. “Rin, no fair! You're too good for someone who doesn't play like me!”

Rin chuckles, accepting the spare controller from Kuro who merely looks curious. “Now, let's see...I know, this stage looks good...”

And so, with plenty of noise and yelling, the three manage to finally reach a real accord in regards to their status. Even if Rin has to beat them both multiple times before both give in and fully admit he is the master at this game.

Rin is very happy about it.

After all, he prefers friends to servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below! They are ALWAYS appreciated and assure me that this fic is wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ch8 folks! We are getting closer to things being more interesting...I hope.
> 
> Well, at the least I think this chapter came out pretty good. Has its flaws but it does what it should. Enjoy!

_Some time ago..._

The steady glow of Hope fills the room, her hair moving gently as if in an invisible breeze. Rin slowly sits down, settling on the one chair set up in this room that was “renovated” to fit the appearance of a gaming room.

“What is it about my bloodline that's so important?” Rin asks softly, Kero flying over to settle on his shoulder and press a paw to his cheek in comfort.

Hope's smile softens into a more sad one. “Your bloodline is powerful, Rin. There is no other bloodline like it in this world. And the mixture between your mother's line and your blood father's...it is an explosive mix that could truly shake this world.”

“I...guessed something like that.” Rin says softly, looking at his lap. “And...I'm sorry. For breaking the seal...you and the rest you...”

A soft finger on his lips halts his words and a hand tilts his head up with gentle pressure on his chin. Hope meets his gaze, shaking her head softly. “It was not your fault Rin. You had no other choice. And no matter what, you would have had to break the seal. One cannot live as half a person.”

“...okay.” Rin swallows. “So what is it exactly? Something worries you, right?”

“Yes. You have brothers. Full demon-blooded brothers. By the ties I can follow, two are in Assiah and a third is close by as well.” Hope explains. “You have already met the first. But the other two...one in particular is someone tilting on the brink. I do not know exactly in which direction he will fall, and perhaps there is nothing we can do. But he will be dangerous.”

Rin slowly nods, absorbing her words. “I...see...and the third?”

“That one...he will definitely wish to fight you.” Hope sighs. “I cannot say more than that, for I know nothing more. But he is connected to Samael, Demon King of Time and Space, and hops between Assiah and Gehenna thanks to that.”

Rin bites his lip. “Then he could be very dangerous. Got it...if he does show up...I'll see what I can get from him. Who knows? He might be not as bad as the other.”

Hope smiles. “Yes...and even if he is...”

Hope transforms back into Card form, Rin gently catching her as she floats over to him.

“Everything will surely be alright.” He finishes for her, a smile on his face.

**Chapter 8: Sibling Rivalry**

Sitting on the edge of a cheesy statue of Mephisto in front of Mephyland, Rin and the rest of the boys of the class are waiting for the last students – the two girls – to arrive. Some teachers, including Yukio, stand nearby while Takara and Yamada are leaning against a fence nearby.

_'Never thought I'd end up here again.'_ Rin muses, glancing behind him to look at the entrance. The amusement park is closed for today, most likely thanks to whatever mission is of low enough rank and urgency for exwires to handle. There's definitely a demon in there, but it feels very small.

Rin frowns as for a moment he feels a stronger presence but before he can mentally investigate, a voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“How did you guys do for your missions?” Suguro asks the rest. “I had to take a sample of Bariyoshi to Tamagawa.”

“I had to clean out the Leaper's cage.” Konekomaru shudders in revulsion just remembering it.

“I had to carry supplies to Yamaoku.” Renzō reveals. “Which isn't a mission, none of this is!”

At that Suguro turns to Rin and for a moment he's nervous. _'I can't tell them that then...'_

Rin chuckles at the very thought. “Hah! Got you guys beat. I beat a demon and took it as my familiar!”

They are all looking at Rin at that, Suguro in particular looking suspicious. “Alright, let's see you summon it then.”

Rin gives him a flat look. “Are you kidding? He's way too cool to be summoned just to show off. Besides, I left him at the dorm and he's probably napping or something...he won't be happy to get summoned just because some idiot can't believe the truth.”

Suguro snorts. “Yeah, right...left it there.”

Rin rolls his eyes and turns to look at his brother. “Oi, Yukio, I got a familiar right?”

Yukio looks up from the mission folder he's looking at. “You better, considering the hours of paperwork I had to help you with.”

“Say what?!” Suguro shoots a disbelieving look at Yukio now. “As if!”

“If you really don't believe it, you can request to see the paperwork as Okumura Rin's classmate.” Yukio answers reasonably, before turning back to the mission file. Rin sniggers, as Suguro obviously has nothing to say there and switches targets to Yamada and Takara.

Rin can't help find his frustration with them not “doing” anything entertaining. _'Man, for a smart guy he can be dimwitted...then again, if I didn't have my sensing I_ _would_ _have bought them as just exwires...'_ Rin eyes Yamada in particular, not trusting him one bit. He's directly from the Order according to Mephisto, which means he can only be here for one thing.

Satan's Son.

“We're sorry!” That, from Shiemi's distinctive voice, has everyone look up. “We got delayed!”

All around Rin, the Temple Trio and Yukio gape, stunned by the transformation in Shiemi. Instead of wearing her usual kimono, she's in the True Cross Academy uniform for girls. Something which reveals she's been hiding some rather amazing boobs from everyone.

“Wow...where did you get that?” Rin asks Shiemi.

Shiemi blushes. “Um...since my kimono wasn't really suitable for missions, the Headmaster gave me a uniform. We're late because Kamiki-san and Paku-san were teaching me how to put it on!”

Izumo clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes, muttering something about how dumb that all was.

“It...looks weird, doesn't it?” Shiemi shifts nervously, tugging a bit on her skirt.

“It's fine, you look really cute Moriyama-chan!” Renzō cheerfully tells her.

Rin laughs. “Yeah it does...don't you think so too, Yukio?”

Yukio stiffens, embarrassed at being put on the spot. Especially as Shiemi turns wide green eyes his way. “Um...it does look good on you Shiemi-san.”

“Especially in the _chest_ area.” Rin sing-songs, enjoying how Yukio's ears turn bright red at that. He does not, however, enjoy the file being smacked in his face. “That hurts shitty-four-eyes!”

“All right,” Yukio says, like the previous conversation never happened, “now that everyone has gathered I'll be dividing you into teams of two.”

Everyone directs their attention to Yukio as he flips to the right page, Rin rubbing his nose and scowling. _'Wow he's so touchy...'_

“Miwa and Takara. Suguro and Yamada.” That pairing annoys Ryūji, while Rin snickers at his reaction. “Moriyama and Okumura.” Rin perks up at that, grinning at Shiemi who smiles back at him. “And Kamiki and Shima.”

Kamiki looks disgusted at getting the class pervert, while Rin glances over at Renzō who seems to find being paired with Kamiki to be a wonderful thing, despite the fact the first thing out of her mouth is for him to not get into her way.

_'Well, to each their own...'_ Rin decides, despite something about that irritating him. Instead, he turns back to listen to the description of the mission and of the ghost they are to track down.

At the same time he glances upwards and sees the figure of a demon. And not the demon they are to look for.

Rin looks back down before he's noticed looking, and frowns. _'Dammit...looks like things are going to get complicated again...'_

* * *

Shura is not in a good mood. Okay, so this Suguro guy's grumblings are very entertaining and if she wasn't in disguise she would be poking at him just for some extra giggles, but otherwise Shura has nothing to keep her in a good mood.

Especially if she considers how much or rather how little she's gotten on Mephisto and Shirō. She hasn't been able to catch anything that says that Okumura Rin has anything to do with Satan as suspected. That he's the rumoured Son of Satan.

Certainly he's odd enough, being calmer and less of a hothead than she expected, especially from that first class. _'Then again, he did just find out his brother is an exorcist of that level.'_ Shura muses, focusing once again on the game she has in her hands. It's surprisingly addictive and she finds this part of her disguise is fun.

The part with all the seals and bandages needed to pass as a boy isn't so much fun, nor is seeing just how stupid and silly most teenagers are. She wasn't that bad at that age, was she?

_'Never mind that.'_ Shura looks up at a yell from Suguro and shoves the game in her hoodie's pocket after pausing, strolling after him with a casual air as they go to investigate this place.

With her luck, it's going to be another useless day in regards to her mission.

* * *

Renzō is in a good mood. He's with a pretty girl in an amusement park! Okay, so it's a mission and none of the rides or anything are working but still!

_'It's very like a date~!'_ Renzō thinks happily, walking alongside Izumo and looking around for the ghost they are to find. Renzō doesn't really think they will find it, but hey, no problem with just looking.

_'Exorcising ghosts is a pain...'_ Renzō knows enough that just chanting stuff at them won't work. And Izumo's Byakko won't be that effective against something like that either.

_'Though a perverted ghost...maybe if I talked to him or some such...'_ Renzō shrugs it off, not wanting to really do much.

Instead, he just happily responds as an irritated Izumo calls for him to move faster.

* * *

Konekomaru has no clue how to handle Takara. He's not as annoyed by him as Ryūji but...he certainly finds him unnerving.

In the middle of investigating the area around the mirror house, Konekomaru glances again over at Takara. He doesn't seem to be doing anything outside of staring at his rabbit puppet that he mutely manipulates.

Konekomaru shudders, getting the oddest feeling from him that disturbs him. Something about Takara creeps him out and Konekomaru finds himself hoping, wishing, for this mission to be handled successfully by one of the others.

And for him to never, ever, have to deal with Takara alone again.

* * *

He watches as, he guesses, his youngest brother wanders around the amusement park with a frail human girl with pale hair. She smells greatly of earth to him, and in fact Amaimon can sense one of the Kin of his hiding in her hair.

Amaimon is not interested in her, aside from as an aside that his youngest brother – Rin, such a small name for him – seems to be interested in her in a strange way.

_'Does he want to mate with her?'_ Amaimon tilts his head, gnawing on one of his claws as he thinks. _'If he does, why doesn't he just take her?'_

Amaimon does not understand Samael's interest in humans. They are so frail, so short lived, so strange. So many emotions packed into a weak body he can end with just a small swipe of a claw. Certainly Japan is filled with bright lights and sights, and strange attractions and items, but Amaimon doesn't understand it.

“Maybe...maybe if I play with little Rin there I will be allowed to ask Aniue again.” Amaimon muses out loud. He pulls a lollipop from his pocket and unwraps it. Sticking it in his mouth, he stands up and bites down on it, enjoying the sweet treat.

Yes, he will play with Rin and see if there is anything interesting in his youngest brother after all.

* * *

“Okay, Rin, you can search on the left side and I'll search on the right!” Shiemi chirps cheerfully as they make their way through the assigned section of the amusement park they were given.

“Right!” Rin agrees, following after Shiemi a bit before splitting to look at the other side. He pauses a few times to check on Shiemi. A soft smile is on his face, as he can tell Shiemi is about to vibrate in excitement. “You okay Shiemi?”

Shiemi gives a little squeak and jumps, turning around to face him. “Um...no. I mean, yes!”

Rin gives her a deadpan look at the twisted face she's made. “...Shiemi?”

Shiemi lets out a big breath and relaxes her face. “I...the truth is...I...I've been longing to go to an amusement park for as long as I can remember!” She steps forward and does a little twirl, looking around the amusement park in front of her. “But when I was younger I couldn't handle it because of the sheer amount of people there. But...but I think the present me can handle it!”

Rin shoves his hands into his pockets softly smiling. “You want to come back here to play, right?”

“Yes!” Shiemi turns around to face him, beaming and with her hands clasped behind her back. “I really would!”

“Well, then maybe I can take you here!” Rin offers, then reconsiders that. _'Or get Yukio to take you...yup, that might be for the best!'_

“Yeah! Let's do that for sure!” Shiemi cheers, ignorant to Rin's plotting.

Rin is about to return to looking when he pauses, tilting his head. “That...a voice...”

“Rin?” Shiemi watches as Rin wanders off, chasing after him as he doesn't slow down despite her cries. They continue on until they reach the carousal.

“There it is.” Rin grins, settling down. “The ghost.”

The ghost looks rather like a very young boy, of the age that makes Rin's heart hurt. Not wanting to dwell on it, Rin goes for his cellphone as requested, planning on calling up Yukio.

“Why are you crying?” Shiemi asks softly, making Rin look at her questioningly.

“Shiemi, you aren't supposed to talk to demons.” Rin reminds her gently.

“I kn-know that but...he's just a little boy.” Shiemi stammers, looking sadly over at Rin.

Rin sighs and puts away his cellphone. _'Well, ghosts are influenced by the feelings the humans they came from had...'_ “Oi, how long are you planning on crying?” Rin asks the kid, stepping forward. “We can't know what's wrong if you just cry.”

The ghost sniffs, blinking up at Rin.

“Rin's right, can you tell us what makes you so sad?” Shiemi asks sweetly.

The ghost turns to Shiemi and, to both of their surprise, leaps at her. “I...I...I was sick for a very long time...”

Rin's stomach drops and he unconsciously steps back from the ghost, swallowing. _'Natsuko...it's like Natsuko...'_

“Mummy and Daddy promised me that if I gots better I could come to this amusement park and play.” The ghost sobs. “But...but then I died!”

“Oh you poor thing...you must have been so alone...” Shiemi softens in the face of the ghost's woes.

“Shut up hag!” The ghost suddenly screams, grabbing Shiemi's boobs and yanking them hard. He then races off, laughing loudly.

Rin stares. And stares. Then he twitches and whirls on the retreating ghost. “OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BRAT?!”

“Wa...wait, Rin!” Shiemi cries, stumbling after the fast Rin as he chases after the ghost.

* * *

Eventually Rin slows down, stopping by yet another obnoxious statue of the Headmaster – if he was human, Rin would think he needs help – while Shiemi decides to split the job. Rin lets her, especially after she sees the ghost and chases after him.

_'I think it's pretty obvious what he wants and he thinks Shiemi is the one best for it.'_ Rin sighs, pulling out his phone. He has to contact Yukio.

Though not about the ghost.

At the last moment, Rin side steps and backs away from the statue, slightly amused as the demon on top nearly falls off at that shocking move. Rin can't help but stare a bit at how he's dressed, in a very odd punk-goth fashion. And that hair of his looks particularly strange.

“Wha...” The green-haired demon blinks at Rin, who still has Kurikara despite his plans.

“There a particular reason why you want it? And who are you?” Rin asks, sending the first text message to Yukio.

The demon pauses, pulling out a lollipop and sticking it into his mouth. “Who? Oh, right. I'm Amaimon, King of Earth. I'm something similar to an older brother to you. Nice to meet you.”

Rin raises his eyebrows at that, typing up and sending another text message. “You didn't say why you want Kurikara.”

Amaimon blinks, slowly, and bites down on his lollipop. “Right...I want to play.”

Rin grins and, as he sends the last text message he typed up, Rin tilts his heads. “Well...if that's what you want, sure. Let's play.”

Amaimon obviously did not expect that from Rin.

* * *

Since Yukio was expecting a call, not a text message, when the alert went off for a text Yukio ignored it. It's only when it happened again that he decided to check it out.

Yukio's vehement curses draws the attention of the other teacher with him, obviously not sure how to handle the angry teenager of the same rank as him.

Yukio, meanwhile, has the urge to crush Rin, visualized by how tightly he's squeezing his phone.

“Dammit, Nii-san!” Yukio growls.

_Hey, demon found me. Not ghost, stronger demon._

_Gives the name Amaimon._

_He wants to play so I'm gonna play with him._

_Might want to get over here._

Yukio twitches. “Nii-san, what are you doing?”

The sound of a howl of anger makes Yukio twist his head around, looking towards the rollercoaster. Another text goes off and Yukio looks at it before cursing his brother off even more and heading off.

_Okay, now he's angry._

Another text hits as Yukio is running and Yukio wonders what the hell Rin is doing.

_No wonder he's only ranked 7 th._

_He fights like a bull._

_Hey, this is kinda fun._

_There's a site that does this sort of things right? Think I should sign up?_

Yukio starts visualizing shooting his own brother, while at the same time his stomach churns in worry.

How the hell can Rin fight Amaimon when he's texting? He might be only 7th ranked but no exorcist can handle a Demon King completely on their own! Even the Paladin needs backup for a demon that powerful!

* * *

The first sign Renzō gets that the mission has gone in a very strange direction is the howling sound that comes from the other direction. Both he and Izumo whirl around to stare, especially as some smoke goes up and then the smashing sound of the rollercoaster being smashed in front of their eyes reaches them.

“What...what the hell is that?!” Renzō demands. He goes for his cellphone only for it to start ringing. His is not the only one, Izumo's as well going off.

The message on there is slightly chilling for how little is revealed.

Telling them to get out of the amusement park now and regroup out front doesn't say anything.

_'Except for, maybe, how dangerous things got...'_ Renzō gulps and, looking at the smoking sight of the wreckage, finds himself briefly worrying, not for Ryūji or Konekomaru or even Moriyama...

...but for Rin.

* * *

As soon as the crashing sound goes off, Shura is moving, despite Suguro's angry cries and then a shocked yelp at how fast “Yamada” can go when motivated.

_'This...this is it, isn't it?'_ She realizes. This is the point where either she gets to see the truth or it gets knocked away forever, being swept under the rug until Mephisto's position is so solid – Okumura Rin is a registered exorcist – that there is no way she can use the fact he's the Son of Satan to put Mephisto and Shirō both in their places.

If she had considered it more, Shura would have walked away. Or she would have approached things differently. Her anger is at the idea of a weapon being raised by _Shirō_ more than the Son of Satan himself, the Blue Night not something that effected her personally.

But as is, Shura ignores the small voice in her in favour of her current job and, for a moment, choosing a more black and white viewpoint.

Sometimes, _easy_ is the best way to preserve sanity. The best way to not have to think too much and just move forward without dwelling on things.

* * *

Rin dodges another attack from Amaimon, this one smashing the rollercoaster. So far, Amaimon has smashed the statue (and looked almost comically distressed during it), the pavement in different spots, and attempted repeatedly to smash Rin. Rin, who makes a point of dodging each and every attempt to harm him.

“You know, if you would do more than just throw a punch you could do better...it's actually not as simple as you think.” Rin advises him from on top the rollercoaster. Amaimon growls and Rin jumps, as he starts throwing parts of the ride at him.

“Honestly, if all you rely on is brute force you get nowhere.” Rin points out cheerfully, landing back on the ride while Amaimon fumes. “I mean...sure, I'm not really one to talk about it, but I think I'm better.”

Rin shrugs, ducking as Amaimon tries to grab him or Kurikara, then grabs his arm and pulls him over his shoulder and into the air, kicking him back in a fashion that makes him yelp as he crashes into the track, smashing it up a bit more.

Rin whistles at the amount of damage being done. _'Damn...only Power did worse...crap, Mephisto's not going to be happy.'_ Rin sends a text to that regard to Yukio and wonders what is taking him so long.

“You know, the clown's not going to be happy about this.” Rin says out loud as Amaimon, growling, turns back to him. “He's going to have to keep the amusement park closed longer to repair all the damage.”

Amaimon howls and punches where Rin was, smashing up the rollercoaster completely with that move, shocking Rin as everything starts to collapse beneath him with a great groaning sound.

Steel bars and other debris starts to rain down on the ground below. Something Rin realizes is not a good thing because...

“SHIEMI!”

* * *

Chasing after the ghost boy, Shiemi wonders why he's acting like this. Her eyes widen as it clicks and she speeds up. _'That's it...he wants to play!'_

But just as she's getting into the game of “tag” debris starts falling. “It's dangerous!” Shiemi grabs the ghost boy. “We're stopping the game now...”

Shiemi looks around and screams as some debris nearly hits her, dodging out of the way and running as fast she can, as more things start to fall.

And then there's no where else to run and she can only duck down, clutching the ghost boy to her chest, and pray. Unseen to her, Niichan responds to her fear and starts producing a barrier of tree branches in an attempt to protect her from the debris.

“SHIEMI!”

* * *

There's no time to think, just sheer panic and _she is going to die_ pounding in Rin's brain. He can't do anything as is, so he goes for Kurikara, drawing it for power, sheer brute power, as the only option he has.

Reaching out towards Shiemi, Rin focuses his blue flames on the falling debris, sending it sweeping out in a powerful surge that's almost like a clawed hand, whipping through the debris and instantly burning everything up.

It's too much for Rin to do at once, not without any training and just with sheer power thrown at it. He's left exhausted, trembling and panting heavily, half-shocked that he managed to pull it off.

“You!” Rin whips his head around at that, and meets Amaimon's fist square in the chest, sending him flying and feeling his ribs crack at that blow.

Amaimon is soon after him, punching his face more than once and growling. Rin probably shouldn't have pissed him off so much, but it's too late to take it back. All Rin can do is reach for his flames again and send it shooting up, knocking Amaimon back.

Groaning, Rin manages to crawl into a sitting position and meets the angry gaze of Amaimon, fangs bared and more angry than he was before, face twisted by slowly healing burns.

Then a gunshot rings out and Amaimon turns to see Yukio, pointing his guns steadily despite the fear in his eyes, and ready to take on a Demon King to protect Rin.

_'Dammit.'_ Rin struggles to get up, holding his chest and wincing at the pain pulsing through him. _'Yukio!'_

Rin can't do anything here.

Luckily, he doesn't have to.

* * *

“Devour the seven princess, slay the serpent!” That from Yamada is the only warning Amaimon gets before a sword is directed at him.

Amaimon dodges, only getting lightly cut, and faces off against Yamada who is standing between Yukio and Amaimon now. “You're the Earth King, Amaimon. How did a _big-shot_ like you manage to enter the Academy? Were you guided by Mephisto?”

“The answer to that is _well duh_!” Rin calls out, slowly standing and shooting a smirk at Amaimon. He sheaths Kurikara, too late to hide the truth but past time he did. “Of course the clown let him in.”

Amaimon growls, then slowly relaxes. “My time's up. Another time, Rin.”

Rin gives him a two-finger salute as he jumps away, leaving Yamada behind to curse futilely. Yamada then turns to Rin, who is carefully tucking his tail away and walks over, stumbles more likely, to where the not-exwire is.

“Rin!” This from Shiemi, looking scared for how hurt he appears, races over to him. She catches him as he stumbles again, looking concernedly over him. “Rin, are you okay? What happened?”

“Nii-san...what was that?” Yukio demands. He then turns to look at Yamada and scowls. “You...”

“Yer slow Yukio.” Yamada tells him, trying to go for Kurikara only for Rin to casually step out of the way and give him a sharp look. “Because you were slow I got to make my move.”

* * *

There is a lot of relief in finally ditching her disguise, removing the hoodie and the bandages with the seals on top. “I'm Kirigakure Shura, an Upper First Class exorcist. I was dispatched by the True Cross Vatican Headquarters to investigate the existence of the Japan Branch's _risk factor_...”

“Right, right...” Rin waves it off, stretching. “Okay, nice to have you come out finally.”

Shura gapes at him. She's not the only one, as even Yukio looks shocked.

“Nii...Nii-san?” Yukio blinks at his brother.

“You...you knew?” Shura demands.

“Yeah. You're not as good at hiding as you think.” Rin crosses his arms and smirks up at Shura. “Well, the boobs are a surprise, how'd you hide them?”

Shura narrows her eyes at Rin. _'Who's this kid...if he can pick up who I am...'_ Shura grinds her teeth. _'Shirō...this is your weapon?!'_

Rin refuses to back down at Shura's angry gaze, ignoring Shiemi's confusion and Yukio's worry. Even if he knows this could end up with him dead, Rin already decided to fight back.

_'I have more reasons to live than you can imagine,_ _ **inspector**_ _.'_ Rin snarls. _'I got more promises to keep...and I'm the only one who can prevent a catastrophe by merely surviving!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here it is...chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it like the others. Progress is slowly being made and the story continues to move forward...

It's a spring day that feels more like a summer day, not that Shura cares. The only difference it makes for her is how skimpy her attire is during this kind of weather.

“Shura...if something were to happen to me, could you teach this kid I'm watching over now how to fight with a sword?” Shirō's voice is calm and reasonable.

His request, however, is not. “Ya mean that scaredy cat with the glasses?” Shura asks, deliberately playing dumb. Yukio hates blades.

“Nope, the other of the twins.” Shirō reveals. Shura is surprised to have him mentioned; sure Yukio brings him up once in a while, but he's not part of the exorcist business for...

...actually, the fact he's not part of the business is suspicious.

“His name is Rin.” Shirō continues, holding out a photo. “He's a funny guy.”

In another situation, Shura would have found the fact the photo is of a surprised looking teenager looking up from a porn mag hilarious. As is, Shura can't help but get a strange feeling.

“Hah, why me?” She demands.

“Because you are an expert in the handling of demon swords.” Shirō's answer is like a punch to the gut.

“What?! You're going to leave him a demon sword?! Leaving a demon sword to an amateur kid is insane, you should know that!”

“...I do know that, but there's no way around this situation.” Shirō's voice is still calm, contrasting with Shura's increasingly irritated tone. “I know you don't have any obligation to make such a promise...but, please, I can't ask anyone else besides you. That's how it is.”

For a moment Shura can't respond, too shocked by such a thing coming from Shirō's mouth. Then she growls, “What a pitiful sight...Your cool headedness was always so perfect! Is your life expectancy so short that you've become scared?! And after casting me aside, now you are going to cast that kid away to me!”

Shura marches off, angry and hurt. “Don't come here again!!! I've misjudged you...”

Shura then pauses, a thought occurring to her. “You...you're not raising a human at all. You must know that! What are you really doing, tell me!”

Shirō says nothing for a long time. Then he speaks, just four words that drop like stones into Shura's mind.

“I'm creating a weapon.”

**Chapter 9: Serpent's Decision**

Tsubaki shows up soon after that announcement of Shura's and Rin. Proving her identity, Shura quickly throws out orders for everyone to follow then turns to Rin.

Rin meets her angry gaze and shrugs, shoving his hands into his pocket. “Lead the way.”

Shura eyes him suspiciously, then grabs him. Rin finds he does not appreciate being snagged and pulled close to one of her big boobs, but he lets her drag him if it makes her feel better.

As they exit the amusement park, Rin can hear exclamations of shock (and envy in the case of Renzō) at what they see. He can even hear Konekomaru connect the dots and he smirks.

Rin struggles just enough to see and watch as Yukio uses the key to the Japan Branch base, revealing the base for the first time to Rin. A very strange looking place, incredibly old and with a weird design. Rin lets Shura explain things to him, letting the information wash over him as he pretends to not know, mind whirling as he tries to figure out a way out of what he believes Shura is here for.

And, of course, Mephisto is already waiting for them.

* * *

“It's been a long time, has it not Shura?” Mephisto gleefully greets her. “Do not tell me now that you have infiltrated our school as an inspector! I was never informed about this!”

Rin snorts at his show of innocence. Shura ignores him, instead focusing solely on the demon in front of her.

“Mephisto. Let me get right to the point. You're a bastard who's been hiding Satan's kid without informing the Vatican. What in the hell are you scheming?” Shura asks him, somehow keeping her voice calm.

Mephisto raises his hands in an _I'm innocent_ position, palms out towards Shura. “Do not be absurd. I'm not scheming anything. While it is true I'm hiding him, everything is in the best interest of the Order.” Mephisto's grin tightens and he lowers his head slightly. “I'm raising Satan's kid to become a weapon for the Order. In these last two thousand years, we exorcists have only fought a defensive war. Now we have the chance to take the battle to the front lines.”

“...Even so, you must consult with the top before doing anything.” Shura shoots back after a pause.

“In an ideal world that would be true.” Mephisto notes. “But this is not an ideal world, Shura.”

“...was Fujimoto Shirō also doing this?” Shura asks. Rin looks up to catch her expression there. It shifts ever so slightly as Mephisto “confirms” it, looking pained for a split second.

“Before I report this to the higher ups, I'd like to interrogate this boy. I'll be using the Great Cell.” Shura informs him, turning on her feet and dragging Rin away again. She looks irritated at how Mephisto is handling things, while Rin merely watches carefully and listens. Every word dropped is another clue to what is really going on here. And potentially something he can use to survive.

Yukio protesting Rin being dragged off, and calling Shura “Shura-san” surprises Rin. _'He knows her?'_ Rin glances between the two, surprised at that connection. _'And...how she acts about Oyaji...she knows him too, right?'_

Whatever it is, Rin's sure that this Great Cell will be where he will get his answers.

Good, or bad.

* * *

“On the way here you were as docile as a kitten.” Shura comments once they are both inside the Great Cell and she lets him go.

“You...are you...you know Oyaji and Yukio?” Rin asks her, slowly and carefully. Shura almost feels like a live grenade at times to him. And, more importantly, she's the spy from the Vatican.

“You could say that.” Shura smirks at him. “I was Fujimoto Shirō's student.”

Rin's eyes widen at that. “A student?!”

“That was two years before you two were born.” Shura reveals. “I was barely scraping by everyday, barely keeping alive....But that was a long time ago.” Shura turns away from Rin.

She then makes a pained groaning sound, which has Rin instinctively go over to help her. However, it was a trick to get to Kurikara, Rin barely dodging just in time and jumping away from her.

“Uh...better than I thought.” Shura muses. “Devour the seven princesses and slay the serpent!” She declares, pulling her sword once more from the seal on her chest.

“...Why would a student of Oyaji point a sword at me? And why would you go for this...” Rin pulls the sword sheath from his back and holds it out in his hands. “You want this?”

“Heh...you could say that...” Shura swings her sword out. “As an inspector first class from the Vatican headquarters, I am following secret orders. On the day that Shirō entered his coma, I was told that Fujimoto Shirō and the Japanese Branch Manager, Mephisto Pheles were conspiring together. That, ever since the Blue Night sixteen years ago they'd been associating with Satan and hiding some sort of _ability_.”

Rin sneers. _'Associating with Satan? Whoever thought that is a moron...'_

“My orders were to investigate what that is and also, _if you conclude that it was something associated with Satan, you are ordered to eliminate it immediately_. I've just confirmed your Blue Flames with my own eyes. Even took a pic with my cellphone.”

Rin snorts. “So you are going to eliminate me?”

“It is a student's duty to clean up their master's messes.” Shura confirms, taking a fighting stance.

“Fine.” Rin grins at her. “If you are willing to deal with even the _unknown_ consequences, you can try that. But first...” Rin tosses Kurikara aside, shocking Shura as it flies over to hit the opposite wall.

Shura's eyes widen at the martial arts stance Rin takes up. “Can you even get to my kōmaken?”

* * *

“Mephisto.” That voice makes both Mephisto and Yukio to turn, to see Sekki approaching them. Dressed as elegantly simple as usual, she stops just in front of Mephisto, her ever pleasant smile on her face.

“I hear an investigator is now with Rin-kun.” Sekki's voice is soft and reasonable.

“Why...yes. One Kirigakure Shura...an old student of Fujimoto.” Mephisto replies grandly.

Sekki's smile drops. “You do remember the deal I made with you, yes?”

To Yukio's surprise Mephisto actually twitches at that. _'A deal...what deal did she make?'_

“Yes...I do believe I recall that deal.” Mephisto's voice is tight, as is his smile.

“Then I do hope you know exactly what you are doing here.” Sekki steps closer to Mephisto, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to eye level. “Or else you will be in serious trouble.”

Yukio looks between the mage and demon, as Mephisto manages a fanged grin. “Aaaah...there is nothing to worry about Tsukishiro-sensei...all shall go as planned.”

“You better hope so. Or the consequences might be too much for even you to survive.” Sekki warns.

Her tone has a chill going straight down Yukio's spine and for the first time, Yukio finds he truly fears Sekki. And wonders if, by chance, she's as human as she seems as she is managing to quite nicely unnerve _Mephisto_ of all people.

* * *

Kero floats in front of the window, staring out into the distance as if he can see Rin.

“ **Kero?”** Kuro asks softly, jumping up the window sill. He glances at his friend then out the window himself.

“Rin's in trouble.” Kero then curses. “But we can't do anythin'.”

“ **We can't? But Rin...!”** Kuro whines.

Kero sighs and sits down next to Kuro, arms crossed. After a moment, he glances over at Kuro. “If we must...it would be too late...we can only wait.”

_'And hope Rin's got another miracle up his sleeve.'_ Kero silently thinks.

Kuro glances at the guardian beast once more, then looks out the window.

And waits.

* * *

The sounds of battle from within the Great Cell unnerve Yukio. It does not help that Sekki's smile is back, but in a frosty fashion that he honestly finds scary.

Mephisto appears to be relaxed, but Yukio noticed how he put some space between him and Sekki. As if he's being cautious in that regard.

Yukio looks over to the door and prays that his brother will come out of this intact. Because Yukio is no fool; the orders Shura got have to include the elimination of that which is associated with Satan.

* * *

When Shura first met Rin, his mouthing off and apparent hot-temper mixed with his terrible skills in class made it easy for her brush him off as a threat.

But now...

Shura dodges a punch, only to get hit with a kick and her sword strike is caught with Rin's hand, allowing him to pull and slam his forehead at her head, making her stumble back before recovering and slicing at him, slicing his right arm up from wrist to shoulder.

_'Fucking hell!'_ Shura jumps back and breathes in deeply. _'He's tougher than he lets one. Then again...how he talked to Suguro...maybe I should have payed more attention.'_

Shura narrows her eyes. Rin looks roughed up, but so is her. And she hasn't even gotten close to Kurikara like Rin challenged yet. _'Dammit...he knows fucking martial arts and is jumping around like a monkey! What the hell was Shirō up to?! Fuck, didn't give him sword training but there's this...'_

Rin has to take in a deep breath, slowing down his pulse. _'Fuck...so this is an Upper First Class Exorcist? She fights barely human. And she's super tough. My right arm...I can't use it for now. Shit...at this rate she's going to get past me.'_

A few more seconds of utter silence, then they explode towards each other.

* * *

Sekki appears to be unmovable as stone on the outside, but inside it is a battle.

Within her, Sekki grapples against Yue. _:You cannot! Rin-kun would not thank you for it and my identity...it must be kept secret for now!:_

_:But Rin is in danger!:_ Yue screams back, all panic and anger and glowing light. _:I cannot just stand back and let him be harmed!:_

_:We must trust in Rin-kun!:_ Sekki retorts. _:We must believe in him. Or do you not believe in your own master?:_

Yue subdues at that, flinching at her accusing words. _:I...I do...but still...Rin is...:_

Sekki softens her mental grip ever so slightly at that. _:I understand. I am terrified myself. But we must not interfere. Not as long as there is hope.:_

And hope they still have, Sekki drawing her mind back up and looking out towards the shaking door and the sounds of battle from within.

_'Rin-kun...please...do not falter! Even if you have to do something horrible to survive, you must live! Live for your sake, not ours!'_

* * *

It's exhausting and even somewhat thrilling. At some point, Shura realizes she isn't really trying to kill Rin. She just wants Kurikara at this point, to prove that she can take this snot-nosed brat, half-demon bastard of Satan or not.

It's a minor slip. Just a tiny one, but it's enough for Shura to duck and ram the hilt of her blade into Rin, sending him back and slamming next to Kurikara. She then pins him to the ground with her foot, before leaning to grab Kurikara and sling it over her shoulder.

Rin smirks and spits out some blood. “So you can do that much at least.”

Shura places her sword against Rin's throat, watching his adam's apple bob as he swallows. Staring at him, the old anger rises once again. The anger at Shirō's choices, at his betrayal.

“You...senile old fool...” Shura hisses out, her anger spilling out from her lips as Rin watches as witness, eyes wide. “You put all your faith in the power of Satan and ran from the battles.”

She raises her sword up and swings it down as she screams, “You are the absolute biggest coward in the history of True Cross...the absolute worst Paladin!! Shirō!”

Shura's blade stops. Rin caught it, and squeezes it tight despite blood slipping from his hand. His eyes are shadowed as he pushes himself to a sitting position, pushing back the blade at the same time.

He looks up at Shura just as he bursts into blue flames, Shura flinching at his demonic eyes. “Don't. Say. That. About. TOU-SAN!”

Shura is sent flying back from the blow and soon after a blast of blue flame follows...and goes past her, slamming into the great door which groans and then shatters, roasting under the powerful flames.

And Shura flies straight out of the room, skidding down the hallway to land at Mephisto's feet, Yukio gaping down at her inelegant arrival.

The sound of a footstep echoes in this great hall and everyone snaps up to look at the door where Rin stands, lit brightly in his blue flames.

* * *

Rin walks forward, slowly, deliberately. His hands clench and unclench, Rin fighting to control his temper. There's a part of him that wants to really hurt Shura for the words she said.

Instead, he stops in front of her, as she slowly sits up and glares up at him.

“You're wrong.” Rin's voice is like lead, dropping into the startlingly quiet room. “Tou-san did that to protect me. He was no coward.”

Shura's eyes widen. “...is that so?”

“And I'll prove he wasn't. I'll...” Rin takes in a deep breath and glances at Yukio briefly before turning back to Shura. “I'll become Paladin. If I become the ultimate exorcist, then I'll prove Tou-san's point. I'll prove the old man right to let me live.”

Shura says nothing for a moment. Then she throws back her head and laughs. “A Paladin? You brat...?” Slowly she stands back up and, shaking her head, turns to look at Mephisto. “Fine. We'll talk later...you, Rin? Heh, prove it to me and the world you mean that. But before that...” Shura puts her sword back in her seal, then points at Kurikara slung over her back. “I'll keep a hold of this. Just for now. You can't use a sword right? So until I'm satisfied with that, I'll hold on to it.”

Rin blinks then grins, a flash of premonition making the next words come out, “Excepting emergencies.”

Shura considers that, then nods. “Fine. Emergencies will be the only exception. But I don't expect any...”

Shura lets out a breath. _'Shirō...you weren't raising a weapon but a son...'_ Shura closes her eyes for a moment to let the relief wash over her. _'So...I'll see what this funny guy can do.'_ She opens her eyes, seeing Yukio now broken from his shock and fussing over Rin. Tsukishiro now also stands next to him, her violet eyes darting over his form as Rin pushes off Yukio, saying he's alright. _'I'll see if you were truly right to raise this kid with_ _ **his**_ _blood and power.'_

It is in truth the right choice to make, or so Shura hopes.

* * *

Rin opens the door to the old dorm listlessly, yawning as he enters and says, “I'm back...”

“RIN!!!”

That loud cry is the only warning Rin gets before he's tackled and dragged into a massive hug by a once again human Kuro.

“Kuro? Hey, lemme go!” Rin pushes back against his strength, dropping his bokken along the way.

“Riiiiiin....Kero told me you were in trouble and, and...” Kuro wails, making Rin groan.

“I'm fine. I'm okay, just let me go before you squash me!” Rin shouts back.

Kuro slowly lets go, ears pressed down and looking woeful. Rin sighs and bends down to pick up his bokken. Playing with the grip for a moment, Rin then turns back to Kuro and stands on his tip-toes to give Kuro's hair a ruffling as best he can.

“It's alright. I even got a new teacher out of the process.” Rin grins at the last remembering exactly how Shura offered her services there.

* * *

Rin catches the bokken, the wooden sword, just in time before it hits him in the head. “Hey, what gives?!”

Shura snickers at him slipping and whacking himself with the bokken, scowling and rubbing his head. “That's what you got until I decide you don't smell too much of milk for a real blade.”

Rin glowers at her. “Right...” Rin eyes the seal on her stomach, which he knows is holding Kurikara for now. “So, what exactly are you going to teach me?”

Shura shakes her head. “Not so fast. Go get used to having to carry a blade around.”

“I am used to it.” Rin counters, sighing. “I carried that damn kōmaken everywhere.”

“True. But this time you're going ta actually use that sword when it comes to class.” Shura snickers. “I want to see how you flail around with that thing.”

Rin grumbles at that, but concedes her point. He does tend to flail around and a lot at that, if he draws Kurikara.

_'I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to throw a sword too...'_ Rin sighs. “Alright you crazy person I'll try your way.”

Shura grins, wide and sharp. “Good.”

* * *

Rin shakes his head, dragging away from the memory and grins. “Hey, what do you want for dinner? If I remember right, it's my turn...”

Kuro perks up at that. “Anything Rin makes is good!”

Rin considers that. “Hmm....nothing complex...how about okonomiyaki?”

“MODAN-YAKI!!” That scream is followed by Rin bursting out laughing.

“Kero!” Rin looks behind Kuro to find the little guardian has been watching the by-play. “Okay, okay. What do you think?”

Kuro bounces, a silly thing to watch in such a big, muscular guy. “Mondan-yaki!”

Rin laughs and heads to the kitchen with Kuro trailing him, cheer restored. It's hard to keep a sour outlook when he's got such energetic people like Kuro and Kero to cheer him up.

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Shura pauses only for a moment before she walks quickly off, intent on getting out of this location as fast as possible.

_'Damn that Mephisto...what is he up to?'_ Shura growls. Tsukishiro being there as well hadn't helped as well, the teacher being amazingly opaque about things.

_'However...I think she's connected to Rin...'_ Shura frowns at that, turning a corner and heading towards the stairs. _'If she is...the way she acted about his condition after that fight...'_

An amused snort escapes Shura at that thought. “Fight...I actually had a fight with him...”

To be honest if Shura hadn't been taken so off guard, she would have won faster, not have given Rin time to learn how she fights if only a little. The distance in their skills is there, even if it isn't immediately obvious.

_'But still...'_ Shura's grin widens. _'He's pretty interesting for a brat.'_

And she can't wait to see how far she can push him.

* * *

Rin yawns as he approaches the door to the cram school. “Crap I'm tired...”

_'Ugh...between fussy Kuro and then having to calm down the Cards...'_ Rin sighs, rubbing at an eye. _'I slept all the way through most of the classes and no one bothered to wake me...'_

“Ugh...sorry for being late, last night sucked and then I slept all the way through homeroom...” Rin offers as he enters.

“You don't need to explain yourself, just get in I'm not angry.” Rin snaps his head up to meet Shura's gaze, blinking in surprise.

“Come on in already.” Shura orders him.

Rin is stuck standing still for a moment, then he grins. “Sure!”

“Rin! Are you okay?” Shiemi asks as soon as he's sitting beside her.

Rin grins. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He takes off the new sword sleeve and sets it beside his desk at Shura's look. “How about you?”

“I'm...okay.” Shiemi smiles back at him.

Rin returns it and then looks to the front as Shura gets the class underway. _'Heh...just watch me.'_

Shura's grin widens at the answer to her challenge in Rin's gaze. _'Good...this should be interesting...'_

There's nothing more fun than playing with a funny brat like Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feedback? Please comment below!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally at the part where things get interesting...I hope.
> 
> Also, Ryuji slips back into asshole territory. Takes time for him to actually LEARN stuff unfortunately. It's canon. (seriously, it takes him about _seventy _chapters to really start shaping up!)__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _But this should be an interesting chapter...it also includes my number one reason for cutting off Rin's access to the Cards and his magic within._  
> 

The sound of the door opening and closing is enough to wake him, even with how quiet Rin is. Kero rubs his eyes and, glancing at the still sleeping Kuro, flies over to Rin who is now sitting at the window and staring out into the dark.

“Rin?” Kero asks softly.

Rin looks down at his hands, which are trembling slightly. “I had a dream. Not a foretelling one. Just a memory.”

“A memory...is it a bad one?” Kero asks softly.

Rin slowly shakes his head then hesitate. “Yes...no...I dunno. It was...back when I was just entering school. Elementary. First grade. Something happened. There was a fight of a kind and they called me a demon.”

Kero slowly settles on Rin's shoulder, setting a paw on his cheek as Rin breathes in deeply. “I got angry. Really angry. Hurt them bad. The teachers...they couldn't do anything. Threw whatever I could get my hands on at them. So they called my dad. Tou-san came in and he was angry.”

Rin sighs. “Called me out on being a rotten brat. But I didn't listen, was still so damn angry. So I yelled more and threw more stuff until there was nothing and Tou-san was there. He...just hugged me. Even though he looked angry, he just held me.”

“And I broke his ribs.” Rin gives a half-laugh at that. “He didn't let go, pretended I didn't hurt him. Laughed and told me...he told me if I kept that up I'd be all alone. He told me...to use my power for a gentler purpose. Said he wanted me to be surrounded by friends.”

“He told me to _struggle_ and then he collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital.” Rin shakes his head. “I was honestly crying at that point, but he laughed it off still...”

“And you've been good since?” Kero asks.

“Sorta. I...” Rin looks out the window. “I'm not sure. But that's...that's when I started wanting to be like him.”

Kero joins Rin in looking out the window, knowing exactly what prompted this late night visit.

The memory of his father, is more than enough to make him worry about him in the present once more. And wonder if he will ever be the man his father wanted him to be.

**Chapter 10: The Second Exam**

The bell ringing out is like a sweet song of a saviour. Something Rin truly enjoys, leaving the auditorium and heading down the staircase that is outside the front door. “Yes! First semester, complete!” Rin cheers, stretching out and breathing in the fresh summer air.

“Okumura-kun!”

Rin turns at that and grins. “Hey, Konekomaru!”

Konekomaru smiles in greeting, Renzō waving behind him. Only Suguro doesn't truly greet Rin, instead saying, “After the closing ceremony we have to assemble at the True Cross Halfway Station.”

Rin snorts. “Yeah, I know. Yukio made a fuss to make sure I don't forget to go there. You wanna go with me?”

Renzō laughs at Suguro's irritation at Rin's flippant attitude. “Sure. We're going there anyways.”

“C'mon you bunch of idiots!” That yell draws the boys' attention to Izumo, who sneers up at them. “You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!”

“Tch...” Suguro growls at her, but luckily for all doesn't start another fight. Instead they all gather at the meeting point without any fuss, Shiemi already there and waiting along with Yukio and Shura.

“Everyone is here?” Yukio quickly looks over them, spotting Takara hanging in the back. “Good. As of now, all the exwires will be participating in a Forest Training Camp. You shall all do combat training in the Academy Forest Section for three days. Kirigakure-sensei and I will be leading the summer camp.”

Shura waves at them in response to her name. Rin waves back, just to see Yukio's annoyed expression at that.

Sighing, Yukio continues, “The focus of the first half of the training camp will be strength training, and the second stage will be a series of tests to see if you are ready to take part in actual missions. The training camp also serves as a test so please do your best.”

“Yes!” The exwires chorus in response, then follow Shura as she calls them over for their packs and other things. Rin stops by Yukio however.

“Hey, is it okay if I call on Kuro during this training camp?” Rin asks.

Yukio blinks, then smiles. “He is your familiar. Go call him through the contract. You do need to prove you can work with him too.”

Rin cheers then darts over to a cleared space to call up Kuro. Yukio watches, slightly amused, as Kuro arrives promptly and, with minimal fuss, takes his spot on Rin's head.

A situation that gets everyone's attention as they can't help but stare at the cat who Rin seems oblivious to.

* * *

For a group that started out so energetic, Yukio muses, they all quickly ran out of fuel and are complaining as they trudge through the forest.

“I don't feel like an exorcist...” Suguro pants. “I feel more like one of those marching soldiers...”

“It's so hot and my bag's so heavy...” Shima whines.

“I'm exhausted...” Miwa gets out, sounding like he's about to collapse.

“There's so many mosquitoes...” Kamiki grumbles.

Yukio can't help but find it slightly amusing, especially when he compares them to his brother.

“Oooh! A waterfall! Hey, there's a little waterfall!” Rin is practically bouncing, holding out his hands to let the cool water fall onto them. “Wonder if this is safe to drink...”

“Why's that guy so energetic?” Suguro growls. If he had more energy, Yukio suspects he would have started another fight.

“For whatever reason Okumura-kun is just so full of energy...” Shima notes, sounding almost impressed or perhaps admiring.

“It's camping!” Rin cheers. “I've never been camping!”

Yukio sighs but turns back to the front, a smile on his face. _'Marching soldiers...Suguro-kun doesn't really understand that's what Exorcists are, does he? Soldiers in a war against Gehenna...'_

* * *

The group finally reaches their destination, a clearing in the forest. Rin, looking around, vaguely thinks he's seen this place before.

 _'Oh right...during that slyph incident...uh, wonder if that slyph is still here...'_ Rin wonders, then turns to pay attention to Yukio as he assigns jobs to the group.

“The boys shall be given the tasks of lighting the fire and setting up the tents with me.” Yukio announces. “The girls will be instructed by Kirigakure-sensei, and will be given the tasks of preparing the protective circle around the tents and making dinner.”

Rin frowns at the last, glancing at Shiemi and Izumo. _'Can they cook? And if they can, can they do it_ _o_ _n_ _a campfire_ _?'_ Yukio seems oblivious to Rin's concern there. _'Yeesh, Yukio that's not fair...you got a cook right here!'_

But ultimately Rin sets it aside in favour of learning how to set up a tent from Yukio, something he does enjoy. It's surprisingly easy, then again this is stuff that gets mass-produced. The hardest bit is making sure Kuro stops playing with the ties and lets them set up the tent.

 _'Hehe...camping is fun!'_ Rin pats the tent a few times for the sound it makes, then goes to grab the flyscreen as requested.

A high pitched scream makes him jump and whirl around, about ready to fight off whatever demon sneaked into the camp. Instead, he hears Suguro groan and he sees a panicking Renzō flailing around randomly around the tent he, Konekomaru, and Takara are building.

“Oh man, not again...” Suguro grumbles, then ignores Renzō in favour of going to set up the next tent. Rin frowns at that, and goes to approach the now trembling and curled up Renzō.

“Hey, you okay?” Rin asks, leaning over.

Renzō looks up, still trembling, then leaps at Rin, clinging to him. “B...b...b...bug! Big, big bug gah!”

Rin blinks, then looks over at the tent. There is a bug flying around it, a rather large beetle. Rin raises his eyebrows, then looks back down at Renzō who's still trembling like a leaf. “Right. Okay.” Rin rubs Renzō's back soothingly. “It should go away soon...”

Renzō slowly looks up at him. “You...you aren't gonna tease me?”

Rin twitches. “Who the fuck would tease people over a damn phobia? It's not like something you can control or anything.” Rin keeps the soothing circles on Renzō's back, helping him breathe. “I mean, Yukio was worse, you should have seen him when he was little.”

“Okumura-sensei...?” Renzō blinks. “He was scared of bugs?”

“Bugs, heights, knives, people he didn't know....Yukio had a whole damn list.” Rin grins as Yukio protests that with a loud _Nii-san_ and he doesn't have to look at him to know he's bright red. “Also, demons now that I think of it. Any demon would turn him into a shaking leaf when he spotted it. Go figure though, mashō since really little and it took time for Oyaji to piece it together.”

“Is that true?” Suguro looks between Rin and Yukio, trying to see the easily scared boy that Rin is describing.

“Heh! You should have seen the chicken when I first met him!” Shura laughs, while Yukio twitches and goes an even deeper shade of red.

“Oh? Gonna have to tell that story to me later!” Rin yells at Shura, chuckling at Yukio's own yell for Shura to shut up.

“So...he got over it?” Renzō asks.

Rin shakes his head, amused. “Nah. He's still scared. Just flips off the fear whenever it shows up and does it anyways.”

“Nii-san, no need to be crude!” Yukio sighs, slowly calming down. “Though that is true...the fear just isn't important.” He looks almost thoughtful at that point.

“Oh...” Renzō slowly takes in a deep breath and glances behind him, sighing in relief that the bug is now gone. Turning back to Rin, he blushes as he realizes what position they are in. “Aaah...s-sorry...”

“It's okay.” Rin steps back and lets Renzō get his feet back under him. “Can't do much about fear, can you? Just try to keep walking.”

Renzō stares at Rin for a moment, then gives a hesitant smile. “Y-yeah...that's true.”

Suguro and Konekomaru meet each others gaze across the clearing, shocked at how Rin handled Renzō's fear. It's something that even the adults at the temple had long given up on dealing with, and yet Rin managed to calm Renzō faster than anyone else could.

 _'What a strange guy...'_ They both think, though they also feel a twinge of guilt at how Rin responded to the idea of teasing Renzō over his fear.

They hadn't thought of it that way before.

* * *

Shiemi stares at the package of curry in her hands, while beside her Izumo cuts herself in her attempt to skin the potato in her hands.

Rin groans. “Okay, Yukio, you are a sexist idiot!”

“Say what?!” Yukio demands as Rin approaches the girls and gently takes the potato from Izumo.

“Here, let me do this...you can watch.” Rin carefully and quickly starts peeling the potatoes. “Shiemi, can you make a salad?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes!” Shiemi happily accepts the bowl of lettuce and sets to making up a simple salad.

“What...what are you doing?” Suguro stares as Rin hums to himself as he grabs for the carrots and cleans them.

“Cooking. Yukio, just because they are girls doesn't mean they know how to cook...” Rin sighs.

“You can cook?” Izumo stares at him, shocked at him barging in and taking over the cooking. _'In fact, he looks like he really knows what he is doing...'_

“Yeah...Shiemi spends so much time in her garden I figured she can't really know that much about cooking.” Shiemi gives a nervous giggle at that and nods in agreement. “But then again, I can't do gardening without magic to help soo....”

As he speaks he's chopping up the vegetables and other ingredients, adding them to the pot and quickly checking on the rice, the one thing Izumo could set up without any trouble.

“And you're good at book stuff. Which I also suck at.” Rin acknowledges of Izumo. “Yeesh, Yukio is being an idiot again...dammit I make your bento every day you should at least rely on me to make sure everyone eats well at this camp!”

Shura snickers at Yukio's expression there, while the rest watch curiously, unable to fully see what Rin is doing.

“Is this alright?” Suguro wonders, looking suspicious of Rin taking over the cooking.

Rin ignores him in favour of pausing to show Izumo a trick to cutting up vegetables and meat, lightly bullying her into learning some of what he's doing.

“Even Yukio can do this much!” Rin teases, making Izumo smile despite herself at how Yukio splutters at his brother's words.

* * *

The first taste of Rin's food explodes in all of their mouths and soon everyone can't stop the babble of compliments. Only a few, like Izumo, stay quiet though privately they can't help but enjoy the food still. Kuro purrs as he eats the plate Rin set down for him.

Rin blushes at the compliments, ducking his head and rubbing his neck before focusing on his plate for a moment. He then looks up and wonders at this feeling.

 _'I've...never felt this way before.'_ Rin looks out at the group before him, at their laughter and cheer. Even Yukio appears to be enjoying himself.

 _'I don't get it...it's a strange feeling this...'_ Rin wonders what's going on, watching as Konekomaru talks softly to Yukio and Renzō cracks a few jokes that annoy Suguro. _'Oh...I get it...I feel like I'm actually part of the group. It's not like sports day or that play or those special lessons. I'm actually part of it, not standing outside...'_

Rin glances down at his plate, a soft smile on his face. “It's like with Ying Hua, but with more people...” He murmurs.

“Hey, Okumura.” Rin looks up at Suguro's voice, shaken from his thoughts. “Anything you wanna drink?”

Rin grins. “I'll come and choose one!”

_'So this is what it's like to be with friends...'_

* * *

After dinner and a bit of clean up, Yukio reveals the first test for them.

In the forest there are three lanterns, and whoever brings them back lit up will be allowed to participate in combat training. They have the option of backing out any time by letting off a firework to signal Yukio and Shura, but since they only get one match that removes the option to light the lantern.

Rin frowns at how Yukio is describing things. _'It sounds easy...but the three lanterns? And the way he's saying it...isn't it different than last exam?'_

Shura grabs him while everyone is distracted briefly. “Don't use your flames here. It's not like the last exam, it's dark out and outside. Anyone can see it if you light up.”

Rin blinks, then slowly nods. “Oh, yeah...” Rin glances over at Kuro who is sleeping off dinner right now and, after a moment, decides to leave him be at least for this test.

“Remember, I'm still an inspector. If you light up, I'mma have to report you. And every Upper Class Exorcist, including whoever they voted in as the new Paladin, will come for you to exterminate you.” Shura warns him. “As Yukio said, _please think carefully before using it_!”

Rin shuffles over to the rest after that, feeling a bit down at the thought. _'Damn...and I tend to light up when I stop thinking it over...'_

“You look pale...what happened to all that energy from before? You scared?” Suguro taunts.

Rin blinks. “Wha?”

“This training was designed to make us compete against each other! And once the struggle begins it will probably be us destroying the other.” Suguro proclaims.

Rin has to bite, hard, on his lip to stop himself from laughing in his face. _'Competition?'_ Rin looks around and sees the rest are buying it, then glances back at Yukio. Catching his eye, Rin grins and mouths _evil tricky exorcist_ at him.

Yukio actually _grins_ at him at that and waves him off.

 _'Damn...that entire_ _speech from Yukio_ _is to make everyone think that...but last exam everyone said teamwork was important.'_ Rin snickers to himself as he gets to his starting point. _'And three lanterns they will know if it went out during the trip...something is up. It stinks of a big ass trick to see how everyone reacts.'_

Rin then pauses as he remembers reading something about a lantern type demon. _'Oh man...and Yukio said that most of us would struggle to get through the forest at our level...'_

Rin glances around and spots Shiemi. _'I'll team up with Shiemi. Maybe it's something we can do together. If not...well, there's always the rest of those idiots I guess...'_

With a gunshot courtesy of Yukio, the test begins.

* * *

A few seconds into the forest, Rin is swarmed by moths. Demonic moths at that, and Rin starts cursing it out as soon as he realizes it. “Fuck fuck...”

Swinging out with his bokken, he hits them because of how crowded into him they are. He then falls forward, tripping on a root and curses as he rolls with it. Getting up, and shaking out the leaves in his hair, Rin looks for the flashlight he dropped.

 _'Uh...there it is...covered in moths...'_ Rin sighs, and beats them back before turning off the light. That lessens the amount of moths coming at him. _'Wonderful...like_ _normals_ _ones there.'_

At that moment a scream goes off and Rin shoots off immediately at that, recognizing it clearly. “SHIEMI!”

Racing through the trees again, this time more cautiously, Rin manages to find Shiemi, lit up by her dropped flashlight. “Shiemi! Argh, get off her!”

Rin swipes at the moths with his bokken, but it doesn't work that well, only disturbing the moths more often than not. Rin sees Shiemi's face, blood dripping down from her forehead.

A horrified pause, then Rin growls. _'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!'_

Blue flames sprout up from within him, roasting every moth in range. “Shit!” Rin presses his hand against his chest. “Calm, calm, stop it...”

Rin takes a deep breath and slowly, ever so slowly, calms down, the blue flames fading away. Rin pants, looking around and seeing that, at the least, the moths are gone. Reaching over, Rin switches off the flashlight of Shiemi's and settles down next to her. “Shiemi...are you okay?” Rin gently touches her shoulder, checking for her pulse and finding it steady. _'She must have fainted...'_

 _'Fuck...Shura must be laughing her ass off over that...'_ Rin closes his eyes and curses himself for losing his temper again. _'Nothing's changed since I was a kid...'_

The rustling of nearby bushes makes Rin look up.

And swallow, staring in horror up at Suguro who is staring down at him with a shocked look on his face. “You...?! What was that just now?”

* * *

Rin's mouth is dry. _'Did he see?'_

“Is Moriyama-san okay?” Suguro asks, and it's like something just got popped in his chest.

“Uh...yeah...” Rin glances at Shiemi. “Her forehead is bleeding but she's fine.”

“...so what was that blue light anyways?” Suguro asks, making Rin flinch. “It was so bright I couldn't see.”

“Uh...sorry, I couldn't see it either...” Rin scratches the back of his head and looks away towards Shiemi. “Being bright and such...”

“By the way, why are you here? Didn't you say something about not helping anyone?” Rin snickers, especially as Suguro blushes at that.

“Sh...SHUTTUP! Who could ignore a scream like that!? She sounded like she was going to die!” Suguro crosses his arms, obviously not comfortable with being called out on his hypocrisy.

Rin chuckles, turning back to Shiemi as she finally stirs. “Hey, you okay?”

“Rin...it's dark...aaah! Niichan!” Shiemi abruptly sits up and scrambles for the torn paper, wilting at its condition.

“You can summon the same familiar if you still have the magic circle.” Suguro points out. “Where is the stock of paper you drew the magic circle on?”

“Right...uh...I'm missing some of my stuff...” Shiemi looks through her bag, frowning in confusion. “The firework is gone too...did it fall out when I was attacked?” Shiemi look around the clearing, obviously trying to spot the firework.

“What attacked you? The moths?” Rin asks, and frowns as she tells him about the giant moth she glimpsed before she passed out. “That's not good...”

Another rustling sound has Rin looking up, especially as it turns into crashing sounds. “GET DOWN!”

Rin leaps forward, bokken in hand, and blocks the hit just in time, groaning a bit at the strength behind it. The ringing metal registers in his head soon after and he whirls around to see Renzō, being held up by Suguro who looks irritated at him.

“A swarm of moths surrounded me and...” Renzō shudders and Rin stands, heading over to look him over.

“You okay?” Rin asks softly, startling Renzō.

“Um yeah...just don't really remember what happened...” Renzō sighs.

His cellphone then goes off, as does Suguro's. Suguro frowns at it and then points the screen at Rin and Shiemi, letting them read it. “It's from Konekomaru...”

“Aah, then he figured it out.” Rin says cheerfully, getting surprised looks from the rest. Rin sniggers. “Honestly people, as soon as Suguro says something...yeesh, don't you remember the exwire exam?”

Still sniggering, Rin walks off, the rest staring stunned after him. Suguro is the first to recover and, snarling, he chases after Rin. “Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!”

* * *

“Now I get it. Ya really can't move this by yourself.” Suguro says of the massive stone lantern.

Rin rolls his eyes. “I said that, didn't I? Isn't that a Peg Lantern?”

“Peg Lantern?” Shiemi blinks in confusion.

While Konekomaru explains it to Shiemi, Rin approaches the Peg Lantern to look it over. While unlit, it's not dangerous, but as soon as it's lit...

 _'Well, we got a bunch of Arias here so at least one of them should be able to seal it...'_ Rin muses, pausing in front of the cart in front. _'I can pull this too so hmm...heh, if I had my magic I could have done this one_ _on_ _my own!'_

Rin looks back over to the group, which has Suguro saying how he likes teamwork and working together. “Don't you mean you like being in charge of a group?!” Rin shouts at him, getting an angry look in response. Rin does, however, notice that both Renzō and Konekomaru suddenly look thoughtful.

Sniggering, Rin turns back to the demon. _'Let's see...this is kinda a two person job. So, first I would need to use Mirror for that. Then for sealing the demon, I got a few spells there from Sekki-san that could probably work. If not, I could possibly bind it with W_ _atery_ _or Shadow._ _Water is strong against fire so that could work and if not Shadow, which can touch but can't be touched back, is the next choice._ _'_

Tilting his head in thought, Rin considers what else. _'I'm strong enough to lift the Peg Lantern on to the cart_ _and then pull it_ _. And since it gets bright the moths would attack...so I would use Shield to keep them off me. I can_ _also_ _use my bag so Mirror has a bunch of_ _those_ _bugs to feed the Peg Lantern. And if things get tricky, there's other Cards like Float and Mist for getting over or through obstacles.'_

“Um...I've...I've thought of a formation the five of us could use to carry it...” Konekomaru hesitantly offers.

Rin beams and leaps over to his side, grinning down at the small monk. “Really? Let's hear it then!”

 _'I certainly can't do it alone as is...Wish I could but...'_ Rin muses, listening intently as Konekomaru slowly reveals his plan to the group.

A very good plan at that.

* * *

The sound of a firework going up has everyone glance up to the sky to see it go off.

“I wonder who gave up?” Renzō asks in between using his staff and his magic shields to keep the bugs off. The shields seem to be actually helping a little, keeping the bugs further away from him and thus reducing the chance of a panic attack.

 _'...that's weird. Eyebrows wouldn't be the kind to give up I think and Takara...'_ Rin frowns. _'This thing can't be a challenge to him.'_ Rin then blinks. “Oi, we got a bridge ahead...or rather, what's left of one...”

“Crap.” Renzō curses, looking over the bridge. “That cart won't make it across...”

“I'm not sure if any of us could use it to get across...” Rin comments, eyeing how tattered the bridge looks.

A shriek has him glance over at Renzō, then down into the pit the bridge spans. Rin shudders at the sight of all the creepy worms in there. Large, giant, demon ones. “Ugh...gross...”

Renzō is trembling, paralysed at the sight. _'There...there are too many bugs here! Bug demons too!'_ Renzō stiffens, then relaxes as Rin comes to stand by him and starts rubbing his back again, not saying anything but giving Renzō something to focus on outside of the bugs.

Ryūji grabs Renzō's shakujō without any warning, though not like he can do anything since he's still chanting to keep the Peg Lantern sealed. He uses it to poke the pit, Rin noticing how it's not that deep.

Renzō is hesitant to take the shakujō back now that it's been in contact with bugs, but he takes it back still and clings to it as Ryūji manages to get across his plan via a scrapbook he has for some reason.

Rin frowns as the plan is reveals. “Well...it's okay.”

Suguro glares but can't say anything since he still needs to chant. Rin rolls his eyes. “You forgot about Renzō's phobia. Look, I'll get the cart and Shiemi across. Renzō can wait on the other side with Konekomaru with an extra talisman just in case.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Konekomaru agrees, then turns to the rest. “All in favour?”

A _yes_ is the answer and soon enough Rin is standing up with Shiemi on his shoulders. “Uh...this is strange...”

“Rin?” Shiemi asks, peering down at him and _eeping_ at the height she's gained. She actually accidentally scratches Rin's face at that, which gets him complaining until she stops.

“You okay up there?” Rin asks, still wincing at the unintentional damage Shiemi did even though it heals fast.

“Y-yes.” Shiemi squeaks.

“Good...eh, if it was Yukio he'd like this wouldn't he?” Rin mumbles the last part, amused at how his spotty-four-eyed brother would probably explode from embarrassment.

“What was that?” Shiemi asks.

“N-nothing! Heading off!” Rin starts wading through the bugs, wincing at the gross sounds. “Oh man...” _'This would be much easier with Float...'_

Of course, Suguro pulls off the talisman far too early, forcing Rin to break into a run and curse him out at the same time, then yell at Shiemi for calling to the already eager Peg Lantern. Rin sees the wall of the ditch coming up on him and makes a quick decision, slamming into it and tossing Shiemi with a call for Renzō and Konekomaru to take care of her.

The Peg Lantern flies up and over, while Shiemi is grabbed and yanked to safety by Renzō just in time as the Lantern hits the cart and Konekomaru hits it with the talisman before he starts chanting to keep it sealed.

Grinning, Rin goes to climb up to the other side. To his surprise, Renzō offers him the end of his staff to help him up. Rin stares up at him, then takes it, letting him pull him back to his feet.

A few moments later, Ryūji's joined up again and takes over from Konekomaru.

“Awesome!” Rin stretches out and grins. “On to the home stretch!”

* * *

Shura turns at the sound of the group arriving. “Oh, good work. Yer managed to get back alright.”

“What?!” Suguro shrieks at the sight of Takara and Izumo already there. “You guys already passed?!”

“You're slow.” Izumo smirks at Suguro. “I used my familiars. Though, Takara got here before me.”

Rin glances over at Shiemi as she lets out a sound of pain. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Wait a minute...is this everyone?” Shura frowns, looking over all the teenagers in front of her.

Rin's eyes widen in shock. “That's right...” Rin swallows. “Hey, Shiemi, didn't you say you lost your firework?” _'Shit that means he's...'_

Shiemi doesn't get to answer, as with a loud sound Amaimon appears, this time with another demon on a leash, some kind of hobgoblin. “Go, Behemoth!”

“Get yer thumbs out of yer asses!” Shura yells, making the entire group jump back as she draws her sword. A slice sends a powerful wave at both Behemoth and Amaimon, sending them back.

Shura brings her fingers up to her lips. “I got tired of waiting fer you.”

A sharp piercing whistles summons a snake – a naga in fact – from underground, where it had probably waited for quite some time. Seemingly bursting into flames, it spreads out the fire and activates the protective circle. The bright light makes everyone flinch and Amaimon flies out of sight.

 _'Shit...'_ Rin thinks, knowing that that cannot be enough for the Demon King. _'He's going to come back...'_

As Shura confirms only those within the protective circle would be safe, Rin gets a chill down his spine and a flash of Amaimon carrying someone.

Rin clenches his fists tight enough to prick his skin. _'Dammit...'_

* * *

Rin knows better than to stick around when Shura is using holy water, the memory of the burning sensation when Neuhaus tossed it on him still lingering.

Instead, he hovers behind as everyone else gets protected with the chant, hoping no one notices how he's the only one to not get it. He also quickly stops by and picks up the shivering Kuro. “Hey, Kuro. Don't do anything okay? This isn't something you should get involved in. Unless things get super dangerous, then I want you to get everyone out, okay?”

Kuro meows, looking up at Rin and, after a moment of staring at his expression, nods. **“Yes. I'll do that.”**

Rin smiles, gives him a pet, then sets him back down. Kuro wanders over to the side, settling down and watching everything.

As soon as Shura settles down to wait, Rin walks over to her. “Hey...you know he's after me, right?”

Shura looks up at him. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I specifically set up this barrier to keep him out...still he seems to have quite a few strategies this time.”

Rin looks out and frowns. “Amaimon doesn't...really do strategies.” Rin twitches. “He makes that clear the first meeting.”

Shura gives a thoughtful hum. “That's why when Amaimon attacks again I want you to immediately leave with your kōmaken.”

Rin is about to answer then pauses as the words sink into his mind. “Uh?”

“Go below there and you will arrive where he is.” Shura chants, calling out the sword sleeve with Kurikara from her seal. She then hands it over to Rin, Rin automatically taking it.

Rin stares at it for a moment, then grins. “I thought you weren't going to be giving it to me until I could use it properly.”

“Yeah, well I said I'd use my judgement. And simply put you can't fight without it can't you?” Shura gives Rin a serious look, while Rin swallows. “So...at the end, if you gotta fight...”

“...the Vatican will find out...heh, so that's the plan.” Rin growls. “And Yukio's the one who went after that firework too...he would do damn everything to stop me.”

Shura frowns. “The plan is for the Vatican to know....” Shura looks thoughtful at that. “You figured it out?”

“Well, it can't be hidden much longer...” Rin swings the sleeve over his back, still thinking.

“Moriyama-san!?”

Rin whirls around at that, Shura quickly on his heels, as they both see that Shiemi is walking towards the outside of the protective circle. “Fuck...”

And to make things worse Amaimon jumps down and stands by Shiemi as soon as she's out of the protective circle.

“What did you do to her?!” Shura demands.

“Mmmm...I had a female Chuchi lay her eggs inside her. Although it took a while from incubation until they were parasitically living on her nervous system.” Amaimon's dull, emotionless voice some how makes what he's saying even worse. “Right now, this girl will only obey my commands.”

Rin can only watch, frozen in horror, as Amaimon grabs Shiemi and he takes off in a great leap back into the forest.

* * *

Rin snaps out of his shock in time to run after Amaimon only just after he leaves, cursing silently to himself for not noticing **dammit**. He was with Shiemi almost the entire time since she was attacked, he should have noticed _something_.

Rin skids to a halt as that weird hobgoblin – Behemoth? – gets in the way. Rin then snarls and dives forward, landing his hands on the ground and pushing off into a flip that flies him over Behemoth and lets Shura charge behind him to engage the demon.

“You go ahead!” Shura yells, and Rin doesn't argue, already moving forward. He can hear her yelling at the rest to not move, even if they die.

“IDIOT! What can you do against him?!” Suguro demands, but Rin ignores him.

“Hey! Give Shiemi back!” Rin leaps after Amaimon, grabbing on to a branch and swinging himself up, then leaping once again to another higher up branch until he's close to Amaimon. “You want to fight right? Well, I'm here already for the fight, so give back Shiemi!”

“No. If I give her back you will just run back.” Amaimon sounds almost sulky with that and Rin groans.

“Fuck that! I give my word, is that enough?!” Rin yells, bringing his hand to his chest. “Just give Shiemi back so she won't get hurt or be in the way!”

Amaimon seems to be considering this, glancing at his hostage then back at Rin. “You telling the truth?”

“Yeah...and...” Rin swings off the sword sleeve and holds it out towards Amaimon. “I'll draw this too.”

Amaimon actually grins at that and then pops up in front of Rin. “DEAL!”

Rin doesn't have more than a chance to catch Shiemi before Amaimon is slamming into him, sending both him and Shiemi back. “FUCK! Let me put her down first ya stupid Oni!”

Amaimon pauses, blinking at that phrasing as if he never considered it before. “Oh...”

Rin winces as he stands again, cursing himself out and checking on Shiemi's condition. “Fuck...” Rin glances at Amaimon. ' _I need to lead him away from here..._ _'_

Unfortunately, unknown to him, Suguro is watching and his anger reaches a fever pitch, setting in motion a true disaster.

* * *

The first sign of things going wrong is the firework that nearly hits Rin or even Shiemi, Rin having to roll to avoid it. Turning, he gapes at Suguro who is holding another firework and daring Amaimon to come after him. He's not the only one, Konekomaru and Renzō having followed their “leader” into this bout of stupidity.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Rin stands up and growls. “Ignore him, he's an idiot who doesn't know what he's getting involved in.”

Amaimon is considering it. “Okay.” Turning back to face Rin he asks, “Shall we go then?”

Rin nods. “Yeah...” Rin glares over at Suguro. _'At the least he can get Shiemi out of here.'_

But before Rin can lead Amaimon away, Konekomaru's trembling is too much and he accidentally sets off his own firework and it heads straight to hit Amaimon.

In specific his hair point on top, the smoke clearing to reveal just how puffy it has gotten. Amaimon blinks and poke at it, baffled by what just happened.

And Renzō, as nervous as the rest, bursts out into laughter. “He...he looks like a broccoli!”

The wrong move.

Rin only has a split-second to yell in warning before Amaimon is over at Renzō's side. Renzō gapes up at him and just barely summons up a shield that Amaimon smashes through with one kick, sending him flying back and to slump to the ground after hitting a nearby tree.

He then turns angry eyes on Suguro, only to be briefly halted by Konekomaru of all people getting in his way. He doesn't consider that a hardship, for good reason as he just casually breaks his arm with a finger poke before reaching over the collapsing Konekomaru to grab Suguro's throat and lift him up.

“Don't laugh at me.”

* * *

Rin is cursing in every way he can recall, including a few creative things he picked up from Ying Hua. “Dammit, what the fuck are you on?”

“YOU!” Suguro manages to yell despite the choke-hold he's in. “You're the one pissing me off, Okumura Rin! You've been acting like that since the beginning! You're always running off save people without thinking of yourself! You don't have any special powers but then you do amazing things! What are you?!”

Rin remains quiet for a long moment, while Amaimon tightens his grip. “I don't like being ignored.”

“So...this is how smart you are?” Rin's voice is icy and even Shura flinches slightly at the tone. Hell, Behemoth looks worried at that tone, looking between Shura and Rin like he's deciding if he should run or not. “Fucking stupid idiot. No special powers? Then tell me how I manage all I can do?! Tell me why I'm so fucking strong, why I can't be harmed by most normal things?! Do you know why Amaimon is coming after me? Uh?! You know fucking nothing you idiot! A _spoiled little brat_ like you couldn't know anything!”

Suguro stiffens at his tone, despite spots starting to come into his view. Konekomaru stares at Rin, Renzō lifting his head to also look at him. _'Shit...he's really lost it now.'_

Izumo looks like the dots are connecting in her mind. “Oh no...no way...”

“Oi, Amaimon. You're fight is with me, right? Drop that guy or I won't fight you.” Rin glares down at the Demon King.

“Oh? You don't care what happens to him?” Amaimon looks over Suguro's head to Rin.

“If he's going to be the kind of guy to get everyone around him killed, go ahead.” Rin's words make everyone flinch. No one notices the fact even Rin looks somewhat hurt by his words; necessary words so as to draw Amaimon away from everyone, away from hurting everyone. If he doesn't care, Suguro has no use to Amaimon and thus hopefully he will let him go, alive and relatively unharmed.

“Nii-san!” That cry makes Rin turn to see Yukio has returned, looking exhausted. “Don't do it!”

“Sorry Yukio...I tried to get away so at least they wouldn't be able to see everything but well...Suguro's an idiot.” Rin shrugs, taking Kurikara from the sword sleeve. “Hey, you want answers right, Suguro? Does anyone else want to know too?”

Silence fills the air, then quietly,

“I do...” Renzō admits softly. Rin glances over to him and, for a moment, he seems to soften.

“Yeah...I get it...” Rin turns back to Amaimon, who has loosened his grip on Suguro during all of this. He adjusts the grip on Kurikara, holding it out and grasping the hilt. “Hey, you want to know why Amaimon and I are gonna fight? It's called _family_ business...”

Rin draws Kurikara, lighting up in blue flames and into a demonic appearance. “So stay the fuck out of it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feedback, stuff you like? All is very appreciated! Comment below!
> 
> Also, that bit where Renzo offers his staff to Rin to help him up? Canon. What is that bug-phobic guy doing? Oh, so you are scared of bugs but have no problem getting close to offer Rin a hand up...? Weirdo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the semi-cliffhanger of last time, I bring you this! The aftermath must be handled...oh and is that a hint of something different in the future? ^_^ You'll see!

There's silence, an echoing, deep silence. Yukio can't move, can only watch, as Rin draws Kurikara. Can only stare as Amaimon drops Suguro, letting out a “yay” and charges at Rin.

Can only watch as Rin takes on Amaimon in a fight, a fight where he doesn't seem to be completely overwhelmed in. Yukio flashes back to Rin sending Shura flying and breaking the door on the Great Cell, something that still is being repaired. He swallows, and wonders if he really knows his brother.

_'Do I know him?'_ Yukio then shakes his head and jogs over to the rest, then turns to grab Shiemi, settling down next to her to handle the parasite.

“There you are Yukio!” Shura runs up to him.

“Where the hell were you?!” Yukio asks her, Shura frowning at his tone.

“I was fighting Amaimon's pet. He ran off when Rin got real mad though...but more importantly we gotta get out of this forest.”

Yukio knows she's speaking the truth, as the smell of burning things reach him the longer Rin and Amaimon fight. But even as he lifts the unconscious Shiemi on to his back, he finds himself glancing back.

A thump on his shoulder makes him turn and he sees Kuro, who's shivering now on his shoulder, clinging tightly to him.

“ **Rin told me to stay back. That I shouldn't do anything but but...Rin smells wrong!”**

Unfortunately Yukio can't understand Kuro. If he did, this might have been an entirely different story.

**Chapter 11: Satan's Bastard**

The fire races through him, like his own blood. Hot and powerful, all Rin can focus on is that power that shoots through him.

And his opponent, Amaimon, is annoyingly happy with how much Rin is slamming into him with his power. At least until Amaimon finds himself being roasted by the blue flames, causing him to reach over and pull hard on Rin's tail.

Screaming, Rin falls, just barely keeping hold of Kurikara. The pain seems to stab into him, adding more to the swirling chaos in him. Unseen to Rin, his eyes seem to crack and twist, as he snarls up at Amaimon and charges back at him.

The fire is too much, too powerful, and strong.

Rin is drowning in fire and something inside him opens predatory eyes. Rin howls, and even Mephisto appearing to halt the fight due to how much fire is roaring around to destroy the surroundings does not register to him.

The fact Amaimon breaks free to fight more doesn't click, neither does Mephisto's words. It's all just background noise and sounds, even the strange giant cuckoo clock that Mephisto summons to put Amaimon in doesn't register.

All there is is fire, blood, and _fightfightfightburnburnburn_.

Rin has lost himself to his flames and fear.

* * *

Sekki can only run away from people's sight, can't even give a proper excuse, before Yue's rage bursts forth from her. This time she can't fight back and instead is enveloped in wings before Yue takes her place.

It is not just rage that powers him, but fear. A great panic at what he's getting from Rin. Even with the filters to protect him, Yue can feel the great beat of Rin's demon heart, the flames and power coursing through him.

_'Rin...!'_ Yue spreads his wings and flies, grateful for the short distance to go. And yet, at the same time, he fears not getting there in time.

* * *

Kero doesn't need the warning from the Cards – the fear and panic at what they are getting from their master – to set down his game, let his character die, and open the window, flying out and transforming almost instantly into his true form and taking to wing.

Kero is Rin's oldest companion and first friend, as much as his guardian. Kero knows Rin's power signature the best outside of Yue and he knows what he's sensing means.

_'Dammit Rin!'_ Kero growls and darts through the sky, heading to where he can see bright blue flames glowing and sense the presence of powerful exorcists. _'Please be safe, please be safe!'_

He doesn't know what he will do if Rin is harmed. Or rather, he does know and he knows it well.

He just wishes he didn't.

* * *

As soon as Yukio can set Shiemi down, he turns an angry gaze on Shura. “Shura, did you get rid of me because you knew things would turn out this way? Didn't you say you wanted to see my brother use his sword?!”

“Meh, don't be so upset you scardy-cat-four-eyes.” Shura brushes him off.

Yukio is about to yell again only for Shiemi's soft voice to break through.

“What's going on with Rin? Please explain it to us!” Shiemi requests, looking a mixture of upset and determined.

Yukio sighs and goes to explain. But yet another interruption comes.

“Now that shade of blue...no matter how you look at it isn't it just like that night?” This, from a man standing on top of a tree nearby has everyone turning to stare up at him, especially consider the white outfit he's wearing. He immediately starts barking out orders, requesting someone to handle the exwires and also asking for holy water for the fire brigade.

He then turns to face them, smiling brightly. “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! I am Arthur Auguste Angel, an Upper First Class exorcist of the Vatican Branch! Though I was just recently appointed the rank of the current Paladin. Which makes me your boss Shura!”

Shura does not look pleased at this news and honestly Renzō can't blame her. _'This guy seems like a massive tool...'_

Renzō can't believe what's going on. Blue flames, Rin, Shura, this tool of a Paladin...

And then Rin's there with Mephisto but it's not the Rin they know. It's a howling beast of a demon, who snarls and struggles against Mephisto's hold, brightly lit in blue flames.

It's only thanks to Mephisto managing to sheath his sword that Rin returns to normal, but he appears to be unconscious...

...and the Paladin is coming to “eliminate” him.

* * *

Rin's not entirely certain what happened between fighting Amaimon and him being nudged awake by Mephisto. He didn't even realize he passed out. He can smell things burning, holy water, that weird cologne of Mephisto, and sense Yue and Kero nearby. But he's still at a lost at what happened between this and before.

“You don't look like someone about to have a demon sword on demon sword fight.” Mephisto cheerfully points out, leaving Rin baffled.

Then he looks beyond him and sees the weird...man? Woman....what is that person _wearing_ and who are they? Wait...isn't he from that...dream?

He also has a moment to register a _squeal_ from the sword he has before the guy is gone and then there is a hand at his throat, along with a sword. Rin is shocked, having not seen him moved, then he registers the power...and more specifically the power flowing from him from the sword.

_'Demon...sentient at that...'_ Rin eyes the oddly shaped sword who is radiating happiness in a weird fashion. _'Right. Must be possessing the sword...'_

“By the order of True Cross Order's Supreme Advisory of Grigori, I will execute Satan's spawn!” He declares.

_'Fuck!'_ Rin only has a moment to curse before he grabs the idiot's hand on his neck and digs his nails into it, making the swordsman let go enough for him to pull him forward as he ducks under the sword, throwing him to the ground and following after him, covering him with his body.

And just in time as a bright blue arrow of light slams through the space where the blond's head was just a second ago. Everyone can only stand there, stunned, Shura paused midway at going to rescue Rin herself.

Rin scrambles to his feet and takes a stance before the blond, looking out beyond the stone fence surrounding the walkway to the nearby forest. “NO!”

_:Yue stand down!:_ Rin sends, feeling him flinch. _:Don't do this. Please, don't.:_

_:He is going to kill you!:_ Yue protests, and Rin feels him draw up energy again.

“No!” Rin protests again. _:Stop it!:_

A deep, nasty growl suddenly echoes from within the forest, making everyone flinch. Only Mephisto doesn't, the demon peering into the darkness and trying to pin point what's going on there. But the blue flames are blocking him mostly and whoever is in there is most likely shielding themselves as well.

_:You too Kero! Don't make me order you! I will order the both of you down!:_ Rin bites his lip, hating this but knowing if he must, he will call on the binding contract between him and the guardians, stripping away their free will.

_:...Very well. Yue, stand down.:_ Kero agrees softly. There is an angry **pulse** from him, but Yue subdues as well, letting Rin let out a sigh of relief.

He then turns to the blond, who is slowly getting up, shocked by the events. “Are you okay?”

There is no way to express everyone's exact feelings at witnessing this event. Shock is only the tip. But to have Rin look concernedly down at a man that just a few moments ago was going to kill him, that is something most there are sent reeling over.

The bluetooth on the blond's ear goes off at that point and he frowns. Standing back up, he pushes his hair back from his face. “An order has come from the Grigori. It's been decided that they will now perform disciplinary action in interrogating Mephisto Pheles, the head of the Japan Branch. Naturally, I will be taking Satan's spawn as material evidence.”

Mephisto comes back to himself and grins, snapping his fingers and replacing his crazy suit with something more respectable looking, shocking Rin. “Ho! I'm looking forward to it!”

Rin lets the blond – who he still doesn't know the name of – grab hold of him, not seeing the point in resisting at this point. Said blond turns to Shura who has been standing there for quite sometime, sword in hand, “I'll also have you act as witness.”

Rin glances back to see the rest of his classmates and Yukio as he hears the guy give orders for them to be taken care of. “Hey, is everyone okay?”

Suguro stares straight at him, then snaps, a predictable thing. “Why the hell...Why the hell is _Satan's kid_ here at the Academy?!”

Rin flinches at that, then gives a sad smile as he looks over him and the rest and, despite Suguro coughing, he is alive and well, much like the rest. Even Shiemi is standing upright and clear of parasites. “I'm glad...you're all safe.”

All the exwires flinch at that, stepping back further from Rin, looking horrified in various ways. Rin doesn't let that bother him. _'I...really am used to this...this is nothing new at all...'_

The blond glances back at him, then tugs him forward. “Come here!”

Rin lets him drag him off unresistingly, leaving his fate in the hands of Mephisto. _'Please...please tell me you got a rodent to pull out of a hat. Or else...'_

The consequence doesn't bear thinking about.

* * *

The room they are in is nothing special, at least not by True Cross standards. It's a bedroom if one judges by the bed that a solemn faced Yukio is sitting on. The other bed though suggests it's actually a medical room of some kind.

“Nii-san...no, Okumura Rin, is the child born of a human woman that was impregnated by Satan around fifteen years ago. He inherited Satan's blue flames.” Yukio's too emotionless about this. It's creepy, honestly, that he's treating it like it's nothing much.

This is his brother he's talking about and yet...

“Um...but you are...his twin brother aren't you...?” Konekomaru nervously asks, Renzō glancing over to him at that. He's vaguely surprised that Konekomaru is able to even talk about anything to do with Satan.

“I didn't inherit the flames.” Yukio's answer is calm. “I undergo daily check-ups, but surprisingly enough I'm your average human.”

Renzō doesn't understand his feelings about it. A part of him wants to avoid Rin, because he's troublesome and, like Konekomaru is probably thinking, scary. The other part is angry, but not at Rin, but at the _world_ and what kind of fucked up situation ends up with the nicest guy he's ever met being Satan's bastard.

“By sealing Okumura Rin's flames inside the kōmaken Kurikara, he was raised as a relatively normal person for the last fifteen years. However, the kōmaken can no longer hold his flames in check. His power was awoken approximately three months ago. Until then, he was brought up without any knowledge of who he really was...”

Renzō feels like a stone was dropped in his stomach. _'Unfair!'_ He shouts inside. _'You obviously knew this entire time, and you lied to him!'_ But Renzō isn't one who can call out on such bullshit, even with how strangely angry he feels.

_'Maybe...it's just simply because Okumura-kun is the first one to not treat my fear as a bad thing.'_ Renzō considers, watching as Ryūji demands to know why Rin was raise that way, what his purpose is for.

“To be frank, I don't understand it either. I'm sorry, but this is all I know.” Yukio answers softly, before walking out.

Renzō looks down at his clenched hands and wonders at his anger. There's no rational reason for any of it. And yet, he's exhaustively angry at everything for some reason. Including having the urge to punch Ryūji in the face, something that does come up at times...

...but never along with wanting to hit _Koneko_ _maru_ as well, especially as Konekomaru proclaims Rin as a demon, a monster, shivering in terror the entire time.

* * *

The light from the massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling illuminates an opulent room, massive and richly decorated. Balcony upon balcony holds many people, shadowed from Rin's view, all whispering about him and staring down at him with a tinge of fear. The only people Rin can truly see are on the other end and wearing hoods and other clothing articles that completely conceal their identities.

“Kneel there.” Blondie demands once they reach the stairs that lead up to some kind of platform and then, when Rin doesn't go as fast as he wants, he kicks him down. Rin only has a moment to wonder what he's on before there's pain shooting up from his leg.

“Holy shit!” Shura sounds horrified and if the blond did what Rin thinks he did, he doesn't blame her.

“It's to stop him acting violent again. Besides, it will heal soon enough.” Blond explains.

“You haven't changed a damn bit. Outside a saint, inside a damn demon.” Shura snarls at him.

“Silence!” This comes from somewhere ahead and Rin wonders who the hell is talking. “The Accused, to the witness stand!”

Rin glimpses Mephisto walking up the stairs, or rather nearly skipping up it, as the man from before continues speaking, “The castigation and interrogation of the Accused, the Head of the Japanese Branch of the True Cross Order Mephisto Pheles, is now an open court! The examiners are, myself, Timote Timowas, the Director and Enforcer of the Knights and the True Cross Order, and the Paladin, Arthur Auguste Angel, a First Class Upper Exorcist. As well as Grigori's Knights of the True Cross Supreme Advisers acting as overseers.”

Rin snorts. “Wait, wait, you are the new damn Paladin to replace Oyaji?”

Angel sniffs. “I _am_ the Paladin.”

“You fucking kidding me? It only takes three damn months for your standards to sink that low?” Rin laughs. “Fucking hilarious, you picked this idiot?”

“Excuse me?! I am a better Paladin--”

“You're a chump.” Rin sneers back at him, glancing back to meet his gaze. “And, hey, I recognize that name. Weren't you the idiot that caused Budapest to turn into a fucking shitstorm?”

Utter silence greets that, even Mephisto staring at Rin in shock. “How do you know that?”

“I grew up with the _Paladin_ , and you guys give _way_ too much damn paperwork. From the timestamp and the fact it was on top of the pile when I was trying to clean up his office, Oyaji must of passed out because of said mission.” Rin snickers. “Wasn't going to read anything but that report was a fucking riot.”

Angel goes pale then bright red, while everyone murmurs over that. “That mission is classified!”

“Pretty sure it wasn't classified when I read it.” Rin shoots back, at which point the entire room erupts into chaos. Looking up, Rin spots just how amused Mephisto looks and grins back.

His smile fades as he looks down, feeling a sharp stabbing pain still from his leg. _'Fuck, I think he cut it off...'_

_:_ _Rin! Are you okay?:_ Yue's voice cuts through to him. Rin doesn't have a chance to shield before Yue gets his condition. _:Rin! You are--:_

_:_ _Calm down! Don't do anything, I swear I'm gonna be okay!:_ Rin hopes that what he believes is true. _:Mephisto is doing something there.:_ In fact, he's already starting to give his “defence”, not that Rin is really interested in it more the results. He does find the idea of being a “weapon” insulting though.

_:_ _Rin you...:_ Yue sounds angry and scared at the same time. _:Rin but you are...:_

“I know...” Rin whispers. _:I know. Please, try to stay calm.:_

Shura glances at Rin as he murmurs something to himself, wondering at how he's acting. _'Weird...not what I expected. And who was trying to kill Angel?'_ Shura glances over at said man. _'_ _I mean, I_ get _it but...that was...'_

Shura frowns, recalling how Rin somehow knew it was coming and, of all things, protected Angel from it. Then he showed that he seems to know who they are, refusing to let them attack Angel. _'What the hell is that about? He got some bodyguards or something?'_

As Mephisto challenges the whole Vatican to gamble with him in regards to what Rin will become, Angel recovers from the shock of having Budapest brought up and snaps, “Don't let yourselves be fooled by this charlatan! Everyone, do not tell me you could have possibly forgotten his lineage?! His kind specializes in deception!”

“He conspired with Fujimoto Shirō, to bring up Satan's spawn! This is an undeniable fact! If you believe his words, you'll have fallen for his tricks! He must have been intending to deceive the Knights of the True Cross Order and overthrow them from within!” Angel continues, gesturing widely with his free hand.

His words send up a buzz of talking and yelling of all the people in this room, arguing and counter-arguing over the decision and gamble Mephisto offered them. Rin growls at the noise. _'Fuck this.'_

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Rin screams, sending everyone quiet and then to give out small scared sounds as he erupts into blue flames, pushing himself up so he can face them despite the sword in his leg. “Three months. Three months since I actually got the blue flames. He kept me secret for _three_ damn months? And only that much? Fucking hell, you idiot he _let_ you find out about me. If he wanted, he could have kept my secret until you all were rotting in your graves. So why would he do that?” Rin asks them, making a few flinch under his gaze. “Because he ain't plotting _against_ _you_ , he's plotting _with_ _you_. Don't go mindlessly judging shit and people! I'll make this clear, I ain't no weapon or saviour or fucking demon king. I'm Okumura Rin! And I'm going to be the best damn exorcist ever!”

“Best exorcist...you mean to say the Paladin? You, the filthy spawn of Satan?” Angel sneers.

“I was thinking more like Tou-san...or Fujimoto Shirō.” Rin shoots back, shocking everyone except for Mephisto and Shura with those words. “After all, it's not like I wanna be like _you_.”

Angel narrows his eyes and lifts his sword, placing it against Rin's neck. Rin refuses to back down and stares back at him unflinchingly.

“HOLD YOUR SWORD SIR ANGEL!”

* * *

Angel is _not_ in a good mood. The Vatican voted for the Satan's spawn to be allowed to live, though on conditions. Including the fact that he's got a six month deadline to pass the exorcist exam if he wants to live.

_'They are being way too lenient with the spawn.'_ Angel growls inside, though he keeps his face carefully blank.

As if that's not enough, as Paladin he is to check on the security measures that the Japan Branch has or will put into place in regards to having the Son of Satan in residence. Which means he's currently being escorted around by Mephisto Pheles, the demon way too cheerful about this whole thing.

_'I'm watching you. And when you slip I will catch you and I will have the pleasure of chopping off your head myself.'_ Angel privately vows.

“And this would be where he will be taking classes, like the rest of the exwires. Though the schedule has been changed for him now, of course.” Mephisto cheerfully explains as they enter the exorcist school of the Japan Branch.

He turns to lead him down the hall only for a voice to call out for the demon.

“Mephisto!” Angel turns at that cry and stares. Long, lightly curled black hair, a heart-shaped face, a slim-limbed and elegant body covered in a pencil skirt and purple blouse that matches the startling violet eyes of hers, the woman that approaches looks nigh angelic to him.

He gapes, stunned by her appearance and a strange aura that almost seems to be around her. He misses both the soft grumbling from Caliburn at his reaction and how Mephisto twitches at the sight of her.

“Aaah, Tsukishiro-sensei, how may I help you--”

Mephisto is cut off by Tsukishiro slapping him right across the face. He stares stunned at her, raising his hand to rub his cheek. “I'm not sure I deserved that.”

“Oh, you deserve much worst, but since things somehow worked out I'll let you off for now.” Tsukishiro crosses her arms and glares at him. “Mephisto, remember our deal and don't you dare go back on it.”

Mephisto sighs. “My lovely Tsukishiro-sensei, I have no intentions of that. This is all for the good!”

“I sure hope so.” She snaps, then turns to look at Angel. “Who's this?”

Angel blinks out of his daze and bows gallantly. “I am Arthur Auguste Angel, Paladin of the True Cross--”

“So _you're_ the asshole who chopped off Rin-kun's foot.” Angel freezes at that and looks up to see she's now glaring at him. “Mephisto, why is he here?”

“To bring a report back of the security measures we have taken for the Son of Satan!” Mephisto declares cheerfully.

Tsukishiro snorts. “You mean so the sheep exorcists don't panic needlessly don't you? Whatever, I have to go and rework my lesson plan. Since you did just changed up one of my students' schedule I have to make accounts for that.”

She stalks off at that, leaving behind a stunned Angel and an almost relieved Mephisto.

“Who...who is that?” Angel manages to squeak out after she turns down a hallway.

“Hm? Oh, that is Tsukishiro Sekki-san, a very special teacher I hired.” Mephisto grins at Angel. “Now, shall we go on?”

Dazed, Angel lets Mephisto lead him on, mind whirling over what he just witnessed. _'I must ask Shura what she thinks of that strange woman...'_

* * *

Rin knows this dream, having had it before and with the same feeling attached to it.

He's standing in a crowd, a festival going on around him. But this time, instead of standing still, Rin finds himself turning and walking through the crowd. Everyone is happy and enjoying themselves, Rin passing a stage with a band performing, the area in front full of students dancing together.

Rin moves past that, continuing on. He at first doesn't know where he is going, then he sees the high pillar in front of him, the stairs leading up. _'This is...'_

Bright light spreads across the sky as Rin looks at the platform, covering the sky and for a moment, Rin thinks he sees three figures on top of the platform. _'Who...are you?'_ He silently asks.

Light flares and an explosion goes off right in front of him.

Rin wakes up with a gasp, breathing in deeply and looking around his shared room with Yukio. He sighs in relief, at seeing that Yukio is okay, and slips out of bed. Pausing to make his bed look like there might be someone still in it, he decides that since he's not going to get any more sleep, he best get ready for the day.

* * *

Rin takes in a deep breath before opening the door and peering in. He blinks, a bit surprise. “Where is everyone?”

Shiemi stares at him, unable to respond. In another seat, Izumo sighs. “They are at the hospital. Miwa had to get surgery.”

Rin frowns. “And Renzō?” He distinctly recalls Amaimon punching him hard enough to send him back flying into a tree.

Izumo blinks at the mention of that guy. “I dunno. Didn't mention him.”

Rin frowns at that, looking thoughtful. He glances at Shiemi and sighs, stepping back. “You two are okay though...that's good.”

“Suguro looks to be in good shape too despite getting half strangled. Got a hoarse voice but otherwise fine.” Izumo off-handedly informs him.

Rin glances at her and gives a small smile. “Thanks...” One last look at the classroom, then Rin closes the door.

Leaning against it, Rin swallows back the tears that want to come every time he thinks of Shiemi's terrified face. _'Dammit...why did I expect anything else?'_

Pushing back, Rin trudges down the hallway, wanting to get out and away from here as fast as possible. If it was possible to run away from his blood, he knows he would do it.

But he can't. Never was good at running anyways.

* * *

A few minutes later the door opens and the two girls look up, expecting the teacher. Instead, they get Yukio, who is in front and looking around the classroom.

“Where's Nii-san?” Yukio asks, sounding a bit frantic. “I thought he would be here.”

“He was.” Izumo informs him, sighing at his glare turning on her. “Oi, don't blame me I wasn't going to wrestle a half-demon. He came, asked some questions about our health, then left.”

Yukio actually curses at that and turns to the teacher. “Excuse me Yunokawa-sensei, I need to go track down Okumura Rin.”

Yunokawa nods nervously.

Shiemi stands. “Um...Yuki-chan...I mean...Okumura-sensei...would you like help?”

Yukio pauses then turns to face Shiemi with a bland smile. “That is not needed Shiemi-san, I can track down Okumura-kun without any help...now, if you would excuse me.”

He leaves, shutting the door behind him. Izumo turns to Shiemi. “What was that for?”

“Uh?” Shiemi blinks innocently at Izumo, making her sigh.

“You offering to help even though when Okumura came in last you looked scared.” Izumo points out.

“Um...that...well...I don't know how to talk to him.” Shiemi admits softly to her, while the teacher starts setting things up for class and, unknown to them, calming down at hearing that the Son of Satan is on the loose. “When...when we first met I found out he was a half-demon but...he didn't talk much about it. Just said that he was the only one to get the demon traits of him and Yuki-chan. He...really didn't seem to want to talk about it so I...and now I can't think of the words...it's scary that...not knowing how to talk to Rin...”

“Because now he's the Son of Satan...?” Izumo glances at the door, frowning thoughtfully. _'That's probably the condition he mentioned about not being able to cast magic. If he was sealed before, he would have had human magic but now...he's a demon. And yet he thinks he can fix it?'_

Izumo snorts and turns to the front as the teacher calls for attention, starting the lesson. It's not her business anyways.

* * *

Rin wanders around the hallways, not even caring where he goes except for away. Away is the important part for him at this moment.

Stumbling a bit as he stubs his foot, Rin sniffs and rubs at his eyes, trying to push back the tears. He leans against the nearby wall, letting the cool temperature of the enamelled wood seep into his forehead. Swallowing, he stands and stumbles forward again.

A pair of hands catch him as he nearly falls again, Rin blinking in shock at that as they steady him. Slowly, he looks up and meets sympathetic violet eyes.

“Rin-kun...” Sekki says softly.

Rin swallows. “I tried. I really tried.”

Sekki holds him as he bursts into tears, letting him sob out all the pain and frustration that lies within him.

* * *

Yukio curses as yet another classroom ends in failure. _'Dammit, where are you Nii-san?!'_

“Nyahaaha...somethin' the matter scaredy-cat?” Yukio turns to see Shura approach him, in a loose short-hemmed yukata and carrying both Kurikara and a giant bag.

_'Isn't that her pyjamas...?'_ Yukio sighs and adjusts his glasses. “What do you want, Shura-san?”

“Well, was wondering where my student is.” Shura grins at Yukio. “You wouldn't happen to know?”

Yukio twitches, while Shura laughs. “Lost him didn't ya? Well, best find him before it gets blown all out of proportion. Here, I'll help...”

Still snickering, Shura walks off, while Yukio sighs and follows after her. Privately, he's happy Shura has decided to help him since previously he was having no luck whatsoever with this.

Maybe Shura might have enough insight to figure out where Rin would go.

* * *

Yukio is about to give up when they swing by the training room that was to be where Rin's class takes place, only to be shocked when he enters.

Sekki is sitting on a bench nearby one of the simulations, from which within the sound of someone using it can be heard. She appears to be reading a book and she looks up and smiles softly as both Yukio and Shura enter.

“Aaah...I was beginning to fear you two wouldn't arrive. Rin-kun, your brother and Kirigakure-san have arrived.”

The sound of the simulation ends and the door opens, Rin poking his head out. “Oh, hey! There you guys are!”

Yukio twitches. “Nii-san...what are you doing?”

“Uh...training and waiting for Shura...oh hey, what's that big bag and....” Rin stares at her outfit.

Shura snickers. “Glad to see you being a breezy idiot. And what's with your tail hanging out like a monkey? Sure suits an idiot like you...”

“Hey! It's not comfortable all hidden! Might as well let it out during cram school now too.” Rin grumbles. He then smiles at Sekki, who is packing up. “Thanks for everything.”

“No problem Rin-kun.” Sekki brushes back one of Rin's locks of hair from his face. “Now, I'll assume that Kirigakure-san has a good plan in mind so listen to her, 'kay?”

“Yup.” Rin grins, watching her leave happily.

Shura lets out a low whistle. “So that's their relationship...” She murmurs.

Yukio, who's right beside her, shoots a suspicious look at her. “What was that?”

“Heh. Tsukishiro treats him like he was one of her own.” Shura grins down at Yukio. “Like she's his own mother.”

Yukio blinks and glances over at Rin, who's turning the training simulation on – on the third level – and cheerfully going back to practising with it, shocking Yukio with how good he's at despite the fact he's just a rookie.

_'A mother and her child?'_ Yukio feels a strange sensation in his chest at that and wonders at it, even as Shura gets Rin to turn off the simulation, though only after noting he's surprisingly good for a monkey, and starts dragging him into her idea of a class.

* * *

Slowly wine pours out of a bottle, topping up the two wine glasses set up. The aroma of the wine, an expensive vintage, fills the air of the small, dark office the two men are within. The one behind the desk sets the wine bottle down after filling both glasses and picks up a glass, taking a small sip.

The other man sitting across from him slowly takes his own glass after that and sips at it.

“So they decided to vote for him to live.” He says softly.

“Yes. However it does not change the plan. In six months time, the exam shall happen.” The first man assures him, voice soft. He swirls the wine in his glass, admiring the red tone of wine glass that glimmers in the candlelight, making spots of red appear on his white gloves.

“The exam shall be our opportunity.” He assures his companion. “We have not lost. We merely have gained more time. Our plan will proceed.”

“Very well, if that is what you say, I shall believe you.” He looks down at the wine in his hands and sips at it once more himself. “I believe you shall grant me what I desire.”

“What _we_ desire.” The first man correct with a smile before lifting his wine glass. “To the safety of Assiah.”

With a light clink, the two glasses meet, and the wine is drained to the dregs. The man with white gloves sets his glass down and smiles at the man in front of him.

_'The desire for revenge...so easy to manipulate...'_ He thinks fondly, even as he offers another glass of wine to his companion. _'So easy...and perfect for my needs. All those who have lost, those who cannot forgive, I shall summon all of you and I shall make great use of you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feedback, feelings? Toss them my way! I'm always interested in that and it proves this fic still has a good audience!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, had to do some shopping while the store while open.
> 
> Ah, and now...certain people show up. One more time folks: MAKE SURE YOU CATCH UP TO CH72/73 OF THE MANGA. There is a lot of stuff now going to happen off-screen because it's basically the same as in canon! I couldn't think of a good way to spin it in a fresh manner so off-screen that stuff happens to avoid annoying repeats.

A mother pauses with her child as she spots the _keep out_ yellow tape in their path. “An exorcist?” She asks of the man standing guard. “Has something happened?”

“This entire area is dangerous. So please head back to your rooms!” He orders.

“Y-yes...come along Satoru.” The mother says, tugging on her son's arm.

Satoru looks interested however, eager in fact. “An exorcist? I wanna see an exorcist fight!”

With that said he slips free of his mother and crosses the line, the exorcist unable to catch him in time as he speeds by.

And then it is too late as someone cloaked all in black and wearing a gas mask grabs the child.

“Satoru!” His mother cries, terrified.

“Shit, it's grabbed a hostage...” One exorcist that was in pursuit curses.

The team leader steps forward, an older man with a thick white streak in his bangs. “L-let go of that kid! It's a dead end. D-d-doing something like that...w-won't do any good!”

The cloaked figure reaches for the item it stole, specifically for the seal on the container it is in. Under the exorcists' horrified eyes and over their protests, it opens it.

And miasma spills forth.

**Chapter 12: Dark Eyes**

The training room is much quieter without the simulation running and Rin shifts a bit on his feet under Shura's gaze.

“First thing you gotta know,” Shura begins as Rin watches her, “is that hereafter you're not allowed to move around alone without me. Got it?”

Rin nods. “Yup!” He chirps, despite Yukio expressing disbelief there. Or that he is sticking around because he obviously thinks something bad is going to happen.

“So what's for class today?” Rin asks cheerfully, tilting his head and twitching his tail.

“First we're going to get you practising with your flames. What I've got here is a ton of candles.” Shura points at the massive bag she brought in. “We'll set up three to begin with. Except for the middle candle, you are going to try to light the two candles on each end with one stroke.”

Rin frowns, a little puzzled by it, but nods and sits down where Shura indicates as she sets up the three candles. “Alright, let's do this!”

Rin focuses intently on the candles. And a wave of blue fire goes over them, melting them to the ground.

Shura snickers. “I told ya to light two candles, not burn them all!”

“One...one more time!” Rin insists, getting out new candles and trying again.

This results in something rather montage like, as Rin continuously attempts to do as Shura ordered and keeps on failing.

Shura sighs. “So impatient, you're sloppy!”

Rin growls to himself and wonders why he can't do it. This time he got one of the outer candles melting while the middle candle is lit. _'This is crazy hard and yet...'_

“Anyways, for the time being I want you to do more than three sets every day for an hour. Keep at it until you can do it while picking your nose!” Shura says. “For the rest of the time you gotta study and train your muscles for awhile.”

Rin blinks. “Tha...that's it? What about my swordwork?”

Shura gives him an odd look. “Do you understand why you're controlled by those flames when you draw your sword?”

“...dunno.” Rin admits, a bit shamefully.

“It's because you are scared.” Rin stiffens at her words, staring up at the Knight in shock. Shura sighs. “So you succumb to those flames. You gotta get used to the flames, then increase your confidence slowly from there. And it's from there that you draw kōmaken.”

Rin slowly nods, then turns back to the candles. _'She's right...damn right. I'm scared, definitely scared of them because...because not only did I see what Satan's flames can do, all I ever hear is about how dangerous they are. And I've not ever trained them, when I really should have...'_

Now determined to pull it off, Rin focuses once more on the candles. Taking in a deep breath, Rin opens his eyes.

And tries again.

* * *

The hospital is rather quiet, except for the soft humming of the machines and squeak-squeak of carts being pushed. Renzō trudges down the hallway, feeling rather conflicted in many ways.

_'This isn't like me...'_ Renzō sighs, pulling his hat down further as if to hide. _'There's nothing I can do in my position...'_

Renzō frowns, not liking the timing of the incident he heard about just now from his mother. It's like an itch in the back of his mind, reminding him how that it timed perfectly right after the fact Rin came out as the Son of Satan.

The thought of Rin has Renzō slow down and sigh, scratching the back of his neck. _'Dammit...he's trouble...definitely trouble and yet...'_

Renzō frowns, thinking back to Rin's sad but not surprised look when he saw him last. At how resigned to it all he was. The fact he was just happy to see them all safe and alive.

_'Not to mention he saved the damn Paladin, a guy who was trying to kill him at the time!'_ Renzō groans, lost in regards to what he's supposed to think of Rin, to feel.

Renzō finally stops, looking up at the sign that proclaims this as Konekomaru's current room. The door is open but Renzō doesn't enter. Not since he can see Ryūji already there and looking very serious.

“Forgive me.” Ryūji sounds completely ashamed.

“What are you apologizing for?” Konekomaru asks. Renzō briefly entertains the fact that Konekomaru temporarily lost his brain. Renzō just walked in and he knows what's up here.

“It's just...it's all my fault you got injured.” Ryūji doesn't look up, clenching his hands on his pants. “I...he's probably right. I'm the kind of person who will get people killed...”

Konekomaru looks sad. “That...might be true but...Bon, it won't help if you just stay looking down. We're not going to be happy if you don't look out for yourself.”

_'Speak for yourself.'_ Renzō mentally grumbles, as Ryūji repeats his request to be forgiven.

“More importantly,” Konekomaru quickly changes the topic, Renzō double taking at that then sighing. “What you said about that kōmaken, is that true?”

“...Yeah. There's no mistaking it. Ever since I was a kid, Oton has been constantly showing me a photograph of it.” Ryūji answers.

“Okumura-sensei also said that it was...Kurikara as well...” Konekomaru adds hesitantly, looking away from Ryūji.

“What do you think Konekomaru?” Ryūji asks, Konekomaru looking back at him.

“I'm confused. And you, Bon?”

Renzō can't stand it anymore so takes advantage of the pretty nurse nearby to interrupt the conversation. He rather not consider any of this, even as the fact Rin has the old sacred treasure of the Myōō Dharani bounces around in his head.

* * *

“It's been awhile since we've hung out.” Shura comments after some teasing. Rin is a little to the side, working still on the candles and looking fit to empty the entire bag Shura brought. Standing casually, Shura enters the training simulation, while Yukio watches.

“I'll pass.” Yukio says quickly.

Shura snickers. “Such a speedy reply! You're being unsociable. The rules are the same as five years ago. We select Infinity Mode, and whoever breaks their concentration first loses.”

“And the loser treats the winner to a meal...” Yukio finishes, looking annoyed.

“Yes, yes! How many times have you treated me to a meal? I'm your boss and I order you to do it!”

Yukio frowns, recalling one of said times. And what Shirō said to him of Shura.

“ _Well, think outside the box. Perhaps she is able to see things from a different perspective because of that attitude.”_

Yukio smirks and stands in front of Shura, vaguely noticing even with her platform zori he's now taller than her. “It's on. However, if I win, you can't call me _scaredy-cat four-eyes_ anymore.”

“Okay~! But only if you win scaredy!” Shura chirps, sniggering.

Yukio gives a pleasant smile back. “If you think I'm the same as I was five years ago, you're making a big mistake.”

The simulation starts, shocking Rin who has turned to watch them. His eyes widen as he watches, seeing how they can hit each and every ball. _'Damn...took everything to get to the third level...this is what a full ranked exorcist is like?'_

Rin watches Shura in particular, seeing if he can piece together her fighting style, dissect it. He can hear bits and pieces of her and Yukio's conversation as well, but not all of it from the distance and the sound of the simulation going off, the gunshots, and banging sound as Shura whacks away the balls.

What he does get, is that Shura went with what happened because the Order knowing is probably for the best of them and Rin – something Yukio obviously disagrees with while Rin _knows_ it's for the better – that Shura is suspicious of Mephisto, something Rin approves of, and that Yukio is actually not a good an exorcist because of his attitude.

_'Well, I always do think if he relaxed more things would be better...'_ Rin muses.

But what stands out the most is one line that carries clear over to Rin.

“I swore that I would protect my brother in Father's place!”

Rin feels his mind crashing at that, as those words hurt. The implications that he can't take care of himself, that he's helpless, that he can't do damn anything without Yukio's help...

It builds up and soon Rin can't contain it. “DAMMIT!”

Blue fire erupts and Rin can only let out a quiet curse as he watches the blue flames eat away at the training simulation...and what clothes Yukio and Shura has on.

Except for their underwear, Rin being treated to the fact Shura doesn't have a bra on today. _'Okay, I could_ _have_ _live_ _d_ _without_ _knowing_ _that...'_

“Um...my bad?” Rin offers. “Uh...hey, I didn't actually hurt you and your underwear is intact so that's...progress?”

The glare Yukio gives him makes it very clear he doesn't see it that way.

Rin decides to run off with the excuse of getting a fire extinguisher rather than deal with his angry brother.

* * *

Kero is not in the mood for video games. Something that puzzles Kuro, but he leaves the guardian beast alone when he asks, instead going to bug Ukobach while he's here.

Kero doesn't move, instead calling the Book to float in front of him. Waiting as all the Cards float out to hover around him, he closes his eyes, glowing as he communicates with them.

Like him and Yue, they are in a terrible state emotionally wise. The pass or die condition Rin is under, among other restrictions, is something that angers them. But at the same time, they know their power cannot be used by their master so they are reduced to worry and fear. Only a few like Cook are of enough low cost that they can activate themselves to use their full power without risk, and that's only because not even a powerful Demon King of Mephisto's rank can change the wellspring that rests beneath his Academy.

_'He does have many filters set up though.'_ Kero opens his eyes, looking out at the Cards which are now slowly calming down a bit under his and Hope's coaxing, to the point they can now return to the Book. Hope is the last one to go back to rest there.

Kero sighs and flies up, heading to the window. “Ah don't like any of this.”

But at the same time, he has no power here. In fact, interfering would probably make things worst in most occasions.

_'But...'_ Kero narrows his eyes. _'If they decide to kill Rin....Ah will tear them apart before they can even 'arm a 'air on 'is head.'_

Kero knows very well that Yue would agree.

* * *

Rin is not happy to be back, more to do with the fact Yukio stole his pants and Shura his shirt – his school uniform shirt at that, and he doesn't have more than three sets – to cover themselves, leaving him in his underwear and tie attempting to put out the blue flames that are still burning with the holy water fire extinguisher.

Yukio ends the call he just was on. “I just got an urgent call. It seems a corner of old True Cross Northern Dormitory has been polluted by coal tar. It appears some of the victims are civilians. One person has been severely affected by a mashō and around ten others have been polluted...”

Rin shudders at that news. _'Sounds awful.'_

“What's the cause?” Shura asks, still buttoning up the stolen shirt. Rin winces at the stretch she's putting on the shirt, turning back to focus on putting out the demon fire he caused.

“It's unknown. For the moment, anyone with the rank of Meister in Doctor is being called to the location. Shura-san, aren't you one too?”

Shura rubs the back of her head. “Yeah...sorta.”

Shura then looks over at Rin, who has finally not only put out the fire but ran dry the fire extinguisher. “Anyway, the mission is nothing much...But while we are his chaperones he can't leave our sides. So let's bring him too!”

Rin blinks, the words slowly sinking in. “Uh?”

To Rin's surprise, though Yukio doesn't look please, he agrees with Shura with no fuss.

_'Oh, oh...why...'_ Rin suddenly shivers, rubbing his arms. And it has nothing to do with the fact he's practically naked. _'Dammit...something is going to happen there..._ _something bad._ _'_

* * *

_:_ _Kero?:_ That soft sound makes Kero sit up, dragged from his thoughts. _:Kero, can you hear me?:_

_:_ _Ah can hear you. What is it, Rin?:_ Kero asks, stomach twisting in worry.

_:I'm going with Yukio and Shura on a mission and...something is wrong there. I can feel it. Think you can come along? I think...you can track a demon, right?:_

Kero chuckles. _:_ _Ah_ _'m fairly handy at tracking magically speakin_ _'_ _but if you are talkin' demon there's no doubt. Ah can do it.:_

_:Good...the mission is in...the Northern Cross District's 5 th section. The place where all the really cheap places are.:_

_:Got it.:_ Kero flares out his wings and opens the window, taking out from there. _:I'll be there.:_

A gentle feeling of relief flows from Rin. _:Thanks, Kero.:_

_:Anytime Rin, anytime...:_ Kero gives a soft smile and beats his wings faster for a moment to speed up.

He can't be late, after all.

* * *

The entire place is crowded, mostly by spectators as an annoyed Shura points out. The crowd with the heat does not put Rin in a good mood.

But worst is the demon he can sense inside the taped off zone and the odd...thing inside a nearby building. Rin frowns, not liking how this is turning out. _'Crap...this is much worse than we were told...'_

Like Yukio and the heat exhausted Shura, Rin is allowed through the line as exorcists, and are directed to one of the exorcist posted here. It's an older guy, one that probably is about Shirō's age despite having aged much worst than him. He's only got one white streak in his hair though.

“Sorry it took so long, I'm a Middle First Class, Okumura Yukio.” Yukio introduces himself.

“Upper First Class, Kirigakure Shura.” Shura sounds completely wiped out by the heat.

“I'm...who is the kid?” The man asks, blinking at Rin.

Rin purposely misunderstands him and turns to Yukio. “Um...Yukio I think the old man's going deaf...”

“What?” Yukio looks over at Rin in disbelief, while Rin grins up at him.

“Last I checked you're the youngest so you fit the kid description better.” Rin cheerfully notes, while Yukio glowers at him. Shura snickers behind them, watching Yukio's angry face with amusement.

“Nii-san!” Yukio snaps before he can stop himself.

The old man jumps. “Um...wait that's...that's...him? The...the Son of Satan? Is...is he safe?”

Rin stares at him, while Shura assures him by saying it's a decision by the higher ups and that they will keep an eye on him. Rin can't help but raise his eyebrows at this man. His nervous air rings as false as the human appearance he has on. _'Even Mephisto shows his demon traits and yet this guy...and it smells weird too...'_

“We'd like an explanation.” Yukio says, dragging the conversation back to the original topic. “Who is currently in charge here?”

“Tha...that would be me. I'll ex-explain the current state of affairs.” The old man says, seemingly ignoring the Doctor Class woman – one Rin recognizes from more than one incident, including the exwire exam and the Kuro incident – who tells him not to strain himself.

“Pl-please let me explain. I am Tōdō Saburōta, the Director of the Saishinbu. I'm an Upper Second Class Exorcist.” He introduces himself, still sweating nervously and pressing a handkerchief to his face. “What started this whole mess was that we discovered that the Left Eye of the Impure King had been stolen from inside the Academy's Saishinbu.”

“How the hell did that happen?!” Shura exclaims. Rin frowns at him, wondering at his story and rubbing his arms as a chill seeps in at the description of the Impure King.

“Even though the Saishinbu is inside the Academy, wouldn't the toughest magical barrier have been set up to protect it?!” Yukio demands.

Rin glances over at him, then over back to Tōdō. _'I'm more surprised it got all the way over here...where's Mephisto? That's_ _ **his**_ _Academy...'_

“W-we have n-no idea how they got in and stole it!” Tōdō explains, then continues to reveal the more recent incident, one that horrifies Rin in regards to the child held hostage and possibly dying if not already dead from the miasma he was in direct contact with.

“He-he escaped with the child into the building over there and is currently besieged.” Tōdō gestures to the building in question as he speaks. “In addition, the miasma is being spread around. At the moment, there are thirty-one polluted including civilians...but there aren't enough Doctors to treat them all.”

Rin looks out over the people laid out, looking like one of those disaster reports he sometimes sees on TV. It certainly is a terrible situation, but he feels like right now Tōdō is exaggerating about it being the worst in history.

_'And he's a liar.'_ Rin glances over at him. _'This feels like a set up...especially with him actually being a demon when it doesn't make sense._ _The masked person only runs too...like it's leading people away?_ _'_

Rin rubs his forehead, not liking all the thinking he has to do here. And it's not helped by the fact everyone seems oblivious to all the oddities of this case outside of him. _'Hey, I'm not supposed to be the smart twin Yukio!'_

“Excuse me...!” A woman approaches them, coughing slightly but determined. Rin catches her as she stumbles, righting her up and stepping back to give her space.

“Woah, are you okay?” Rin looks her over, concerned for her state.

“I'm f-fine! But my son....my son...” She chokes out.

“You're the mother of the child held hostage, right?” Rin gets a nod at that and sighs, opening his mouth to assure her best he can that they will do their best.

“ _Satoru!” She cries, running towards Yukio who is carrying the boy in his arms, weak but alive._

Rin softens and smiles. “Don't worry. We'll get him out.”

“Nii-san!” Yukio drags Rin away and turns to the mother. “We will do our best but best for you—ugh!”

“Yukio!” Rin drags Yukio back and glowers at him. “I wouldn't say that if I wasn't certain!”

“And how the hell would _you_ be certain?” Yukio snaps. Rin bites his tongue to keep the bitter words from coming out, or worse mocking ones. It would not help in this situation. “Exorcists aren't omnipotent! We can't save everyone!”

“Nii-san can't do this mission. I'm counting on you Shura-san.” Yukio says, walking away quickly and ignoring the angry and insulted Rin behind him.

“Mmmkay. I just remembered I have something to do, c'mon Rin--” Shura pauses as Rin turns to glare at her, brushing aside her arm and walking away.

Shura looks between the two Okumura brothers and sighs, deciding to stay out of it, especially as Rin is going in the opposite direction to Yukio. She still follows after Rin, since she's to be his chaperone, but is surprised by what she sees.

Rin grins, shark like, as he approaches one of the least effected patients. “Hey, Ito. Didn't expect you up here.”

The teenager, who looks rather like some kind of tough punk, whirls to look up at him and pales. “Ok-Okumura...” He squeaks.

Rin grins and crouches next to him. “Hey, you still got that blade of yours?”

Ito nods quickly, while both Shura and the doctor nearby stare in shock at this exchange.

Rin holds out his hand. “Good. I need to borrow it.”

“He...here! Take it!” Ito quickly tosses the switchblade to Rin, practically wetting himself at this point.

“Thanks! I'll give it back later!” Rin cheerfully waves off Ito who is still trembling and walks away.

Shura is so busy being shocked that by the time she realizes Rin is out of sight and she doesn't know where he's gone, it's too later. Cursing softly, Shura debates for a moment before deciding to leave it be.

_'He's probably with Yukio now so not my problem...I got other things to do anyways...'_ Shura reminds herself, quickly leaving this area. She has some investigation to do.

* * *

The first thing Kero registers when he arrives is the smell. Wrinkling his nose, Kero gags slightly at the strong scent pummelling his nostrils.

_'Dammit! This is goin' to make thangs harder to pin down.'_ Kero mentally curses, looking over the apartments here. It's pretty obvious just by the smell where the source of everything is, an old building that is nearby.

Watching carefully, Kero finally spots Rin, apparently arguing with Yukio or rather getting yelled at by Yukio before the younger brother leaves. Kero groans at that scene, then looks over at the old building.

_'Best get there. That's where thangs are goin_ _'_ _to go down.'_ Kero flies over towards it, half hoping Rin's hunch that he's needed for tracking isn't true.

Because that means it's only the beginning of a very big and dangerous incident.

* * *

Joining the team heading into the building means putting on the safety suit. Yukio despises the safety suits, never quite feeling as capable with it dragging him down, but he knows better than to go without. Having Tōdō come along despite his health is surprising, but he seems to be feeling responsible and Yukio knows better than to waste time arguing.

“I'll be the leader of the group.” Yukio orders as they start moving, holding the bird in the cage he was given. “Tōdō-san, will take the centre, and the other two will take up the rear.”

As they start their way slowly towards where they believe the enemy is, Tōdō hesitantly brings up, “O-Okumura-kun has quite complicated circumstances, but I'd heard that you are excellent despite being so young.”

Yukio pauses for a moment, then returns the strange compliment with, “...Tōdō-san, your family is quite famous for its noble exorcists. Speaking of the Tōdō family, hasn't every generation had deep connections to the Saishinbu? It's embarrassing to ask, but would you be able to shed some light on the Left Eye of the Impure King that was inside the Saishinbu? What is it?”

Yukio listens intently, as Tōdō's explanation starts in the Edo period, describing a terrible rot demon known as the Impure King, and the eyes that were taken out of it once it was subdued.

“If there is a Left Eye, that means there must be a Right Eye, am I correct?” Yukio considers this, wondering why they would go for this Eye in particular if that is true. He gets his answer quite quickly.

“Yes...but it appears that the location of where the Right Eye is sealed is kept secret. Only ones who know about it is Sir Pheles and whoever is involved with the sealing.”

“Uh...that so?” Yukio turns to see, to his horror and shock, that Rin has joined the group. Rin grins and waves.

“Hey, Yukio. Lost Shura so, since I need a chaperone, I decided to stick with you!”

Yukio wishes it wasn't unprofessional to bang his head against the wall, especially as Rin takes the bird and its cage from his hand, whistling cheerfully as the other exorcists back up nervously at the Son of Satan's sudden appearance.

* * *

Rin ignores the fact Yukio is probably thinking very uncharitable thoughts and that the other exorcists are either considering running scared or, in one particular case, actually the enemy in favour of admiring the robotic bird. “What's this for?”

“Um...it's a replica ca-canary.” Tōdō answers. “It's constantly singing. It will stop singing when we reach...”

“It's not singing.” Rin points out and looks over to see the cloaked figure nearby. Rin also spots the boy, covered in terrible swollen looking protrusions and unconscious. He's still alive from the hoarse, pained sounds he's making and the slight movement of his chest.

Yukio moves first, pointing his gun at the cloaked figure. “Stop right there! Stop! Take one more step and I'll shoot!”

Rin discards the canary and whirls around, just as the cloaked figure explodes. Pulling out the switchblade, he clicks it open and stabs Tōdō before he can move for the others. “Get out!” Rin snarls and they do, though Rin thinks it could be for as much the Son of Satan stabbing Tōdō as seeing their ally suddenly turn on them.

Tōdō turns to look at Rin. “You knew about me?”

Yukio looks up from the fake eye and turns to look at Tōdō, who rips off the safety suit to reveal his demonic features. “What a pity that I've been exposed...though I'll admit I didn't consider you a threat, Okumura Rin.”

Rin sneers, still holding the switchblade in his hands and ready to stab at him again. His sword is too big for this narrow hallway and he dare not use the blue flames until he has to. “Well, maybe if you weren't a _demon_ , I wouldn't have noticed.”

Rin then turns to Yukio. “Get the kid out! I can't treat him!”

Yukio jumps at that and goes for the kid, only for Tōdō to appear in front of him, while Rin curses at his speed. “I don't think so. I want to talk to you some more, Okumura-kun.”

* * *

Shura curses softly at what she found. “Dammit...and I can't do anything more than this...”

Standing up, she glances over at the now empty containment room once last time before rushing off, hoping she can at least possibly get to one of those behind this incident.

However, she can't help but feel like it's too late for that.

* * *

Rin's in a bad position where he's the only one able to get the little boy out, while Yukio is dragged into a fight with Tōdō.

Cursing fluently in Cantonese, Rin throws the switchblade one last time to give Yukio a moment to turn the tables ever so slightly in his favour, ducking around him and Tōdō to grab the kid and running full pelt away from the fight.

“Can't let you do that.” Tōdō comments on casually, sending some black shadows after him and the kid.

“Dammit!” Not having any other choice, he brings up his blue flames, burning them back. A scream from the kid in his arms has him looking down and seeing how the boils have suddenly grown. Rin ends up dropping the kid in shock, only to lean down next to him and swear. _'Shit I don't know what to do...'_

Behind him, the fight turns into a lecture from Tōdō to Yukio. Rin can't spend any time concentrating on it however, instead calling out to Kero. _:Kero!:_

_:Ah'm on it. He's gonna run soon and Ah'll stick to him...though why don't you just let me...:_

_:No...we don't know what the fuck he's up to..._ _or if he's working with anyone else._ _:_ Rin growls at that, trying to sooth the pain of the boy in any way he can. _:Follow him._ _And if you can see where he's going tell me!_ _:_

_:Got it...:_

Rin sighs as Tōdō leaves as predicted, Kero taking after him unnoticed to the demon, and hopes he made the right choice.

* * *

Yukio has to rip off his safety suit, despite the risk, because there is no way he can deliver his treatment to the boy wearing it. It is too bulky and he needs to be as precise as possible.

So under Rin's worried eyes, he slowly starts injecting the serum into the boy. _'I have to do this without breaking the boils...concentrate!'_

But to his horror he finds himself trembling.

Rin notices, he can't help it. “Yukio...”

Yukio grits his teeth. _'Dammit...this is just like when I was a kid...those days I was so scared I couldn't do anything but cry and shake whenever I saw a demon.'_

“ _I wanted to be like my older brother and father. But what is left for me if I live a life like that? Nothing.”_

Yukio swallows, trying to push back Tōdō's poisonous words.

“ _There is weakness in everyone's heart. Are you too scared to acknowledge that, I wonder.”_

“YUKIO!” Rin reaches for Yukio as he stabs himself, making himself bleed, with one of the needles before discarding it and prepping another. This time, with more steady hands, he manages to complete his task.

_'Screw you! You and I are completely different!'_ Yukio snarls at the shadow of Tōdō.

Rin watches Yukio, worried and wondering what he missed in the conversation between Yukio and Tōdō, cursing the fact he didn't pay attention when he could. _'Dammit...what the fuck did you say to Yukio asshole?'_

Rin doesn't know, but the next time he sees Tōdō, he'll make him pay for the frightened, lost look in Yukio's eyes.

* * *

Rin has mixed feelings watching the mother gratefully hold her son. He's definitely happy to have them reunited and the boy safe, but at the same time Rin finds his eyes drawn more to Yukio. The set of his shoulders says it all, revealing that despite the probably pleasant expression he has on, Yukio is in a terrible mood.

_'What the fuck did that cocksu_ _ck_ _ing demon tell him?'_ Rin snarls slightly at that, then turns just before Mephisto speaks, glowering at him. “Oi, where the fuck were you?”

“Excellent work.” Mephisto says after a moment, doing his best to ignore Rin's words and the glare he's levelling at him. “There will be no causalities in this incident. But my, my we soundly lost. Apparently this entire incident was merely a ploy to distract us. The genuine Left Eye has been stolen.”

“Yeah, yeah, tell me something I didn't know.” Rin cleans out an ear, eyeing his pinky before flicking the dirt off it. He then looks up to see Mephisto who is staring at him. “What? I figured something was up when I noticed that asshole was a demon.”

“Nii-san...you knew?” Yukio whirls on Rin and grabs him. “Why didn't you--”

“And would you have believed me?” Rin jerks out of his grip and glares at him. “You didn't even believe me when I said the boy would be safe.”

“You had no--”

“Didn't Tsukishiro talk about foretelling in one of her classes?” Shura suddenly recalls, getting attention turned towards her. She shrugs at their looks. “I remember because all I could do was learn the theory. She called it like teaching a fish to fly.”

Yukio turns to Rin who shrugs and nods. “Couldn't really do it with the seal on but it's one of the few things I can do even now.”

“Does that mean you are having foretelling dreams?” Mephisto questions, a wide smile on his face.

Rin snorts. “That's not important. Shouldn't you be chasing after that guy?”

“My familiar is tracking the Left Eye right now.” Shura informs them.

“I'd say you'd find it with that guy.” Rin shrugs at the looks he gets. “Just a feeling. He seems to be too interested in it, too eager to talk about it. Plus he...” Rin frowns. “He...smells wrong you could say.”

“Smells wrong?” Shura frowns at that.

Rin shrugs again. “Can't really describe the sensing thing. Like a mix of hearing, smell, and feeling. Can't describe it at all.”

“Oh? You could tell he was demon you said. That good are you?” Mephisto questions.

Rin snorts. “I can sense _you_ coming a mile away. And you kinda seem to be pretty damn powerful don't you?”

“Kinda?” Mephisto repeats, sounding irritated.

Rin waves him off. “It's the clown get up. Anyways that Toto guy...it's like uh...hmmm...fake sugar?”

Shura blinks at that then gets thoughtful. “Fake sugar? Do you mean like chemicals?”

“Guess so...something about his state was weird.” Rin sighs. “Sorry, can't say anything there it's too damn vague and all feelings. Just like that puppet he was using.”

Mephisto looks intrigued at that. “We will have to speak on that later. For now, things are actually quite serious as is. The details are unknown at this point, but apparently there appears to have been some trouble with the Right Eye as well.” He takes a big bite out of the icepop he is holding. “This is a serious situation and I need to speak to you, Okumura-sensei. In private.”

Yukio glances back at Rin who is being questioned thoroughly in this regard, especially about his sensing ability, by Shura then turns back to Mephisto. “Very well.”

* * *

Mephisto has to admit to being surprised, but not as much as Yukio and Shura. Rin did prove he could sense him and Amaimon more than once, though he limited himself to dodging previously.

_'But what he also sensed...such a talent there...'_ Mephisto can't help the grin that stays on his face even as he turns to Yukio once more. “The priority is to immediately organize a force of elite troops to recapture the Left Eye. Okumura-sensei, I would like you to join them.”

Yukio stares up at him. “Me, sir?”

“Yes. Since our enemy's objective is still unclear, I want you, who directly came in contact with them, to be part of the strategy.” Mephisto watches as Yukio thinks on it, glancing over him to see the look Rin is giving him. However, Rin merely rolls his eyes and turns away instead of speaking up. “Your skills are also more than acceptable.”

“I understand.” Yukio says after a moment.

“I will see you at the central base then. In one hour.” Mephisto waves him off and walks away, mind whirling as he finds himself looking forward to this more so than before.

Rin's actions here certainly have added a nice touch to the proceedings. Mephisto glances back at the sound of Rin's voice, asking if Shura knows where someone named Ito Satoshi is, and grins.

Yes, Rin makes things all so interesting.

* * *

Rin ignores Shura on the way back to the dorm, instead waiting for Kero to report back to him. Shura luckily stops bugging him soon enough once she sees his expression.

Shura leads him back to his class, forcing him to pick up one of the more _advanced_ weights she got him and gets him to work, working on not only his muscles but stance. She's happy enough to find he really does have a good stance, but the extra trial of avoiding the foam peanuts she throws at him while weight lifting is not really appreciated, even if it's probably good training.

It's during one such session of foam peanuts that Rin gets contacted by Kero. The result is something that has Shura laughing up a storm, as the weights drop down on Rin and slam on his foot, followed by his head. This leaves him on the ground and Rin doesn't bother standing up for some time.

_:Kero...what did you find out?:_ Rin asks, groaning slightly in pain.

_:He's definitely a freak.:_ Kero grumbles. _:He almost got me once, but Ah used a minor demon as a decoy. Not stupid that guy. He's definitely got a partner and he's headin' off to get the Right Eye.:_

_:Where's that?:_ Rin asks, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head which is still throbbing.

_:Ya not gonna believe it...:_ Kero sighs.

_:Where is he going?:_ Rin prods the guardian.

_:Well...it's...:_

* * *

“Congratulations on everyone achieving the right to participate on a real mission on the other day's test!” Mephisto practically sings out to the stunned exwires who stare at the demon like he's crazy. To be fair, he is.

“And so...” Mephisto removes his hat, sending out confetti and a sign unfurling, “Congratulations to those who earned the right to participated in a real fight. I want you to join the expedition to Kyōto!”

Konekomaru glances at Ryūji, who looks particularly horrified on that announcement. “Kyōto...”

Or, to the trio, their home city.

A place that Ryūji left, not expecting to go back.

_'Or perhaps...'_ Renzō thinks as the class explodes into questions thanks to Ryūji and Izumo, _'_ _H_ _e hoped_ _that_ _he wouldn't have to return to_ _until after high school was over_ _.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And onwards into the Kyoto arc!!
> 
> That scene with Renzo listening in on Ryuji and Konekomaru came from me noticing that him popping up suddenly to flirt with the nurse was oddly timed...like he was listening in. So I wrote that scene from his POV.
> 
> Make sure you are subscribed to the series okay? I'm going to remind you that again on Monday. You really want that done by Monday.
> 
> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is off to Kyoto! Now, a) make sure you are caught up on the manga (up to ch72/73 is where I diverge from canon) and b) that you are subscribed to the SERIES of ICD. You will need that.
> 
> Onwards to the chapter!

Rin groans as his recent attempt to light the candles fails yet again. Instead of doing as Shura asked, yet again he has melted candle wax covering the entire rooftop where he's currently training.

“ **Wah! It's so pretty and blue!”** Kuro exclaims from his position in Rin's lap.

“Ugh....it's not good...I can't get the hang of it...” Rin sighs, looking down at one of his hands, which flex. “Than again, I can't stop thinking of when I saw Yukio last...”

That horrible Tōdō and whatever he said to Yukio...

Rin grinds his teeth, rubbing his head and dishevelling his hair. “Dammit!”

“I ain't seeing any progress at all.” Shura's voice cuts through, making Rin jump to see Shura climbing up to the roof via the ladder.

“Shura! How long have you known I've been here...?” Rin asks, looking suspiciously at her. He stands as Shura steps up to the roof, Kuro clambering up to his shoulder as he does so.

“Heh, since the beginning. Knew you were training here _secretly_ every morning.” Shura grins and tosses something at Rin, who catches it just in time. Rin blinks down at the tourist brochures now in his hands, Kuro looking at them curiously as well.

“Uh?”

“You're going to be heading to Kyōto so best get prepared.” Shura advises, Rin gaping at that.

_'Ky_ _ō_ _to? Oh shit...'_ Rin mentally groans.

“ **Where?** **Where** **is Rin going? I'm going too!”** Kuro insists, making Rin sigh but not fight it.

They are going to Kyōto.

Shit.

**Chapter 13: Whispers of the Impure King**

Despite the fact Rin can't help but get a bad feeling about something going down in Kyōto, at the same time Rin finds himself starting to get interested in going there. He has his nose stuck in the tourist brochure the entire time they head to the train station.

“Ain't you eager? You do know it's a mission right?” Shura teases him after getting off the phone with Yukio.

“I didn't get to go to my junior high field trip there.” Rin pulls a face at that memory. “Maybe the exwires will have free time!”

Shura snorts. “For you, you'd need me or someone of similar rank and in the know to be your chaperone as well...or your brother.”

Rin shrugs it off, knowing she's telling the truth, instead heading into the train. “Where are we?”

“I think our reservations are for cars three and four.” Shura muses, following behind Rin as he heads forward, intrigued by the smile now plastered on his face as he babbles about what he finds in the brochure cheerfully. _'I think that's at least half fake...but aaah well, better than being all solemn and serious like his brother.'_

Rin doesn't lose his smile even when he enters the car and the entire aura of the place changes, every exorcist looking at this cheerfully bouncing teen with a cat on his head like he's a monster. Which, technically he is, but not in the way they think.

Shura watches as Rin goes to sit down in the front, seemingly oblivious as he pulls out the brochure again and lets it suck him in again. Shura shakes her head, wondering if it's possible to inject Rin's bright side philosophy into Yukio. At least enough that he'll learn to relax a little.

“I'm gonna go check on things in car three.” Shura informs Rin. “You just sit here and be good.”

Rin looks up at her. “What, think I'll cause trouble?”

“More like it goes straight for you...at least don't mess up the seats. Bloodstains and such are hard for the Order to cover.” Shura snickers as some of the exorcists listening flinch at that.

Rin laughs out loud at that. “Okay.”

He glances back at the exorcists and gives a wide grin, waving cheerfully at them. Shura wants to laugh at how all those veteran exorcists look a few seconds away from pissing themselves, but instead barely manages to control herself and turn around to head to the third car to check on things.

_'This is my first time leaving Academy City...heh, unless you count Southern District only becoming officially part of it recently...'_ Rin grins at that thought, as Kuro crawls off his head and settles on the bag Rin set in the middle seat of the aisle he's sitting in.

A soft voice that he recognizes makes Rin look up. “Oh, Shiemi. G-good morning.” He slowly stands up, not sure what to do. Maybe offer her a seat?

Shiemi stares at him, looking nervous. “Um...good morning.” She squeaks out then goes to leave, to get her injection at Shura's suggestion, stopping as the door between the cars opens. “Oh....um, good morning!”

Suguro stares down at her. “G'morning.”

“Good morning, Moriyama-chan!” Renzō greets more cheerfully, while Konekomaru gives a polite greeting himself.

Konekomaru and Suguro halt as soon as they see Rin, the fact he's awkwardly standing there probably not helping. Renzō stops with his whining about the injections to look over their heads, his face changing as he looks at Rin.

Rin grins. “Oh, hey! You guys look alright, I'm glad! Konekomaru, are you okay? That doesn't look comfortable...” Rin trails off, as the silence extends. _'Crap, crap.'_ “Um...we're going to Kyōto right? You grew up there right? So you gotta know cool places to visit. We might get time to do that...”

“Bon no! You musn't.” Konekomaru says before Suguro can say anything.

Gritting his teeth, Suguro moves on past Rin, saying, “I know!” as he goes. Rin watches him go, flinching as Konekomaru winces as having to go past him, taking a seat behind Rin's seating since that's where Suguro went. Renzō slows down as he passes Rin, meeting his gaze and opening his mouth, only to close it looking lost.

“Shima!” That from an annoyed Suguro has Renzō gives a half-smile to Rin and pass him, looking troubled. Rin smiles softly at that, knowing that Renzō hates causing trouble so lets him go.

So Rin takes a seat again, this time on the furthest seat in, as if to avoid everyone. He glances down at his lap, feeling that crushing feeling he had been hoping would reduce return in full force. _'They are treating me like a beast...well, that's a natural reaction..._ _of course no one wants to be around me._ _'_

Or, so he thinks, as instead to his surprise Izumo takes a seat across from Rin, on the chair closest to the aisle.

* * *

As a teacher, Sekki entered the train much sooner than Rin or the exwires, leaving her unable to join him in the front without causing a minor incident. Deciding best to avoid that, she instead listens as the mission is explained.

Sekki can't help but frown at the description of the Impure King, especially as Yue stills within her and pays attention to the legend. _:Yue?:_

_:I may I have heard this while resting in the Book.:_ Yue frowns, curling his wings around him as he thinks. _:It was mentioned at some point..._ _these Eyes..._ _someone chose the basement as a good place to avoid being heard talking about it...I believe it was a phone call...:_

_:A phone call...:_ Sekki hums in thought over it, as the meeting ends and all that is left is waiting for the train to arrive in Kyōto. _:_ _Must have been before Rin.:_

_:_ _Before he opened the seal yes...but I sensed him there during this call. It just was not time for him to open the seal.:_ Yue explains. _:I had been getting ready for that but...the original plan was for me to create my false form as soon as I sensed him,_ _when he was at least six years old_ _. You would have grown up more properly, had a few more years, and known all along about your nature.:_

_:_ _Yue...if you are guilty for that, you need not worry. I have no shame for who and what I am. These feelings are real and that is what matters.:_ Sekki rests a hand against her chest and closes her eyes, smiling softly.

_:...Thank you. But the protections on the chest were too thorough. Stronger than Sakura planned, so I could not get out. So I'm afraid I cannot tell exactly what the conversation was about. But it was an argument. Someone was not happy with a decision made there.:_

Sekki opens her eyes and taps her lip with a finger. _:Perhaps it was Fujimoto-san. As the Paladin it would fit for him to be complaining, yes? So something about the Eyes went on back then...:_

_:Rin was quite young back then, barely in school.:_ Yue says after a moment's thought. _:Otherwise, I cannot place the exact time.:_

_:It is still useful.:_ Sekki assures him. _:I will speak to Rin-kun about that later.:_

Yue sends a pulse of _thankyoufeelshappy_ in response to that decision before closing his eyes and covering himself in his wings, returning to sleep. That decided, Sekki is ready to settle down for a nap.

“You bitch!”

Sekki jumps at that, standing up to see a confrontation happening between – Sekki sighs – Kamiki Izumo and Suguro Ryūji. _'Oh dear, what now?'_

* * *

Rin is not happy to have the Baryon punishment return. And for the same reason at that.

_'Though it was nice for her to defend me and not...be scared...'_ Rin glances behind him at Izumo who's suffering just as much as the rest. _'This is not nice at all. Why do they keep arguing?'_

“Why are we taking collective responsibility again...?” Rin sighs.

Shura glowers down at them all. “I told you all to cooperate and put your strengths together, didn't I! Cool off here until we reach Kyōto!”

Here, would be car four which was originally used as the medical set up for inoculations.

“Got it?” Shura has a very frightful face on there that has even Rin shrinking from. “Don't wake me up!”

She leaves at that, silence descending on the entire group.

“What is this...deja vu?” Renzō asks, whining softly in pain.

“She even had them prepared.” Izumo notes with a sigh.

“The previous time was also because of a fight between Bon and Izumo-chan, wasn't it? Wow, we haven't progressed at all.” Renzō sounds almost amused by it.

“Tell me about it.” Rin groans, not liking his Baryon at all. _'I think this is the exact same one as before too...dammit he's getting heavy pretty fast...'_

“M-more importantly...” Konekomaru stutters, sounding frightened. “Why did sensei leave Okumura-kun like that? If anything happens, it'll be dangerous!”

Rin flinches at that, not noticed by everyone else who is looking over at Konekomaru while he speaks. Except for one; unseen to him Renzō glances back at Rin just in time to see that.

“Koneko-san, calm down! Sensei knows what she's doing.” Renzō tries to assure Konekomaru, but he shakes his head.

“If...if he goes...like that....” Konekomaru trembles. “We'll...we'll all die!”

Rin doesn't say anything, doing his best to close out those words, what Konekomaru is saying. The silence from the others doesn't bode well either for him.

A frightful shriek from behind has Rin turn around in time to see the Baryon previously on Konekomaru's lap had leaped into the air and watch it fall down on top of Shiemi, who yelps at the impact.

“Shiemi!” Rin manages to push aside his Baryon, much like the rest, in reaction to that incident.

Renzō is the first one to have what happened click. “Something old and powerful is in it...it happens sometimes!”

“Shima, get that!” Suguro orders, going after the Baryon himself. Rin can only stare as the two teens do their best to lift the Baryon.

“Are you stupid...?” Rin wonders out loud, Izumo snorting beside him.

“Sensei...we've got to call Kirigakure-sensei!” Konekomaru insists.

“But she said not to wake her...” Suguro points out.

“If I remember right,” Renzō offers, bringing out his shakujō, “the only way to deal with Baryons is to shatter them by incinerating them in high heat.”

Rin steps forward and grabs Renzō's arm before he can try stabbing at the Baryon with his shakujō. “Then I should try, right?”

Konekomaru immediately backs up while the rest just stares, as Rin crouches next to Shiemi and the Baryon, placing his hands on it. It trembles at the contact and Rin takes in a deep breath. _'Just the Baryon.'_ He pulls.

And erupts into blue flames. The fire spreads to cover the Baryon and Shiemi. Shiemi flinches at first then, realizes something.

_'_ _It isn't hot..._ _It's...warm...'_ Shiemi can't feel any pain from the flames, even though she can hear something like squealing from the Baryon as Rin appears to increase the heat as much as pulling harder.

“Stop!” Suguro yells, grabbing at Rin, who has to shut off his flames before he hurts him. Bad move, as the Baryon that he finally managed to pick up leaps forward and away, still on fire, and sets fire to some of the chairs.

Rin growls and whirls on Suguro, grabbing his collar. “What the fuck was that for? You wanted to get hurt?! And great, now the whole place is on fire!” Rin looks over Suguro at the others. “Anyone got holy water?”

“Wha...those flames are dangerous!” Suguro snaps back.

Rin snorts and lets him go. “Look, either you got holy water or something or we have to call the exorcists nearby to put it out.”

“...let's not call the exorcists.” Shiemi, standing up again, protests. “Rin hasn't gone berserk there's no reason...! These flames are...”

“Moriyama-san!” Konekomaru squeaks.

“You said holy water right?” Izumo speaks up, getting attention from the rest. She pulls out a summoning paper and calls out, “Uchimochi, come forth!”

“My, my.” Says the Byakko. “What have you called only me out today for?”

“Get out the sacred sake! Put out the fire!” Izumo commands.

As the Byakko grumbles to himself, Izumo adds, “It isn't holy water but it's worth a try!”

Clapping her hands together, Izumo chants, “Take an arashine into your hands and cleanse it. Take a nigoshine into your hands and purify it. To make eight servings of sacred sake, at the peaceful, gentle sound of yahirade. Hear me kami, Ama no Oomiki!”

The sacred sake works, much to everyone's relief. As everyone either comments on the cinders the chairs have become or the missing Baryon, Rin whirls back on Suguro and grabs him again.

“What the fuck was that?” He demands, shaking the muscular teen. “Why did you get in my way, I had everything under control!”

“What do you mean everything under control!?” Suguro snaps back. “Those flames--!”

“Are mine!” Rin snaps back. “Look at Shiemi and tell me I didn't have it under control!”

Everyone turns to look at Shiemi, the completely uninjured Shiemi, at those words.

“Those flames are dangerous!” Suguro insists.

“Then have some faith!” Rin shoots back. “Or is that too hard for your pea-sized brain to comprehend!?”

“Faith? Sixteen years ago followers of my temple died in those flames! Those blue flames can kill people! My grandfather, Shima's grandfather and oldest brother, Konekomaru's father and mother!” Suguro snarls. “The followers of the temple are just like a family to me! After having such terrible things done to my family, how the hell am I supposed to have faith in you?!”

Rin slaps him, the sound of skin on skin ringing out in the dead silence. “Shut up. You...sixteen years ago you were a fucking _baby_ and you never knew any of them! You...have never dealt with Satan so how can you even judge my flames? Sure that's horrible, but it has nothing to do with me!”

Suguro flinches, especially as one of Rin's hands bursts into flames, his eyes demonic in shape and flames like horns appear on top of his head.

“This fire? Dangerous? You have no fucking idea.” Rin growls. “You have no idea what you are talking about at all!”

“Bon...get...get away from him!” Konekomaru grabs at Suguro with the only hand free he has. “Please...If you still consider us family...then stop acting on your own! If anything were to happen to Bon, we wouldn't be able to show our faces at the temple ever...!”

“Look out!” Renzō cries.

Suguro lets out a small shriek as Rin's blue fire...shoots right past him and slams into the Baryon that was attacking him from above, roasting it into dust in an instant. Rin meets his gaze, stepping back and, after glancing at Konekomaru, sighs and turns away.

“Whatever. You won't listen anyways.” Rin heads to the back of the car and settles down there, ignoring the rest.

“Well...that was a disaster.”

Everyone turns at those words to see Shura standing in the doorway, looking annoyed. “Though at least I didn't need to save Suguro from the Baryon...you guys...you can't even take on small fry like this! When the real deal comes along, you guys plan to hamper each other like that again? You'll die!”

With that pronouncement out, the announcement of the train approaching Kyōto goes up, leaving them no choice but to grab their bags and get ready to disembark.

* * *

The trip to their destination – a Ryokan where all the exorcists will stay during this incident – is full of a very heavy atmosphere, with no one talking at all. Only Renzō makes a sound, and it's only to whine at the heavy atmosphere. Rin glances often out at the Kyōto Tower, a sad expression on his face, before he turns and, like the rest of the exwires, enters the Ryokan behind the other exorcists.

“Bon!” That cry going up has Rin halting puzzled, as all the workers here stop. “Welcome home!”

“Eh?” Rin glances ahead at Suguro, unable to see his face and wondering just what is going on.

As everyone cheerfully greets Suguro while he protests, Rin feels things slowly click into place.

It fully clicks when a kimono-wearing woman shows up and starts berating Suguro for his hairstyle choice, putting on a familiar looking scary face while she does so. Beside Rin, Renzō snickers and comments how he knew he would get it for his hair.

Finally Konekomaru steps forward. “O-Okami-san, it's me, Konekomaru. It's been awhile!”

“Hey there Okami-san, long time no see!” Renzō says cheerfully.

“Neko-chan! And Renzō! You've finally come home! It's good to see that you are well...it must have been tiring protecting Ryūji!”

“You have no idea lady...” Rin says loudly, getting her attention. “I had to save him from a Baryon on the train...”

“Hey!” Suguro protests, as the Okami focuses on Rin.

“Really? Oh dear...but why was there a Baryon on the train?” She asks softly, looking a bit confused.

“Collective responsibility punishment. Partly his fault too. Got into a big fight with Izumo.” Rin reveals, grinning widely as Suguro pales as his mother turns on him at that.

“You did _what_ , Ryūji!?”

Once another scolding round is done, she turns back to the rest. “Oh, how terrible of me to ignore you. The rest of you over there must be Ryūji's friends from cram school! Nice to meet you, I'm Ryūji's mother, Suguro Torako!”

Rin smiles at her. “Nice to meet you but...hmmm...hard to believe it, you are a looker!”

“Oh, how nice of you to say so. I am the Okami of this Ryokan.” Torako smiles cheerfully at the group.

Izumo snorts. “I was wondering why they call you Bon-Bon, and as it turns out you really are the Bon-Bon of a Ryokan.”

“I can _hear_ you Kamiki!” Suguro growls.

“Okami-san.” Shura greets, offering a gift to Torako as she does so. “Thank you in advance for taking care of us for such a long time.”

“No no.” Torako protests, even as she takes the gift. “We are grateful for the continued patronage of the True Cross Order.”

“I've already exchanged greetings with the Chief, so I'll be heading straight out to help at the Branch office. I'll leave half of the doctors here, so please have them look at those with a mashō.”

“Thank you very much.” Torako glances beyond Shura at the exwires. “And, umm...”

“Aah!” Shura realizes what she's trying to get at and turns to the exwires. “Suguro, Shima, Miwa! This is the first time you've been home in a long time, go make your rounds and say hi to your relatives.”

Shura then turns to what's left. “Moriyama, Takara, Kamiki, Okumura, you'll follow Yunokawa-sensei over here and assist him as he treats his patients. I know we've just arrived, but work hard and stay out of trouble!”

Rin glances over at the Temple Trio for a moment, before following the rest to see if he will be allowed to help out and work even as the Son of Satan.

* * *

Rin didn't get work from any of the exorcists that came with them, for many reasons he's certain. Including his heritage.

He did get the job to cut up some watermelon from a fishy Buddhist priest who turned out to be Suguro's dad. But then he left suddenly, leaving Rin to balance one tray of watermelon on his head and try to keep Kuro from taking the watermelon.

And just he enters the sick room, a fight breaks out in front of him.

“How 'bout you just sit still and listen you asshole! Persistent bastard! How 'bout you just spit it all out, right here and now!!” The screamer, a guy with dyed blond hair, is yelling across towards another patient.

“Oooh, I'm so scared...” She mocks. Rin finds he can't help but stare slightly at her rather snake-like features. “You can't even speak coherently, so you just use your fists. This is why I can't stand you bunch of useless twits from the Shima family.”

“Huh! What did you say?!” The blond demands, Rin turning to look at him, a bit surprised at the surname Shima. _'Then again,'_ Rin muses, _'_ _h_ _e does look related to Renzō.'_

“We're obviously in this mess due to the leadership, or lack there of, of Shima Yaozō. And yet he's still lying in bed. Yaozō should just resign from his post of Chief!”

“Take that back, you snake woman!” The blond points at her, looking angrier than ever and rattling the shakujō in his hand. “Don't drop the honorifics with my Pops! Asshole!” He ignores the older guy who tells him to not pick a fight, calling him “Kinzō” along the way. “In the first place, you're just pushing the blame for your own failures on Pops!”

As the argument continues, Rin sighs. _'And here I thought Ky_ _ō_ _to was supposed to be some kind of elegant place...'_

Finally the second guy who was trying to keep the peace snaps at a word from the snake-like woman. “In the first place, the Shinbu is under Hōjō's jurisdiction, is it not!? This only happened because your defences were good as non-existent, Mamushi!!”

Kinzō cheers as he tears into the woman. “Alright, Jū-nii's snapped! Do it! Do her in, Jū-nii!”

“Oh shush now.” Mamushi retorts, as one of the younger looking snake-like woman praises her and refers to her as _Ane-sama_. “In the first place, it was because your security at the top was non-existent, that they managed to infiltrate as far as the Shinbu. Isn't that right, Jūzō!?”

“How dare you quibble with me with your twisted logic you ugly snake-faced bitches!” Jūzō yells, grabbing the shakujō from Kinzō. He stands and presses the shakujō close to Mamushi's face.

_'Oh shit...'_ Rin gets a bad feeling, which is confirmed as Mamushi summons up a Naga. This freaks out the other two but then Jūzō rallies up Kinzō and he chants, sending the shakujō at the Naga.

Chaos is the result, exorcists – mere doctors – ducking down and trying to avoid everything. Rin is about to interfere, only to spot a flash of black hair and subside.

The Naga is just about to accidentally attack another patient when a barrier goes up. At the same time, a flash of light springs up around Mamushi, Jūzō, and Kinzō each, turning into glowing ropes that pull them down.

“That is enough.” Sekki declares into the sudden silence, as the Naga flees her to curl up around Mamushi, looking slightly charred by her barrier. “Patients should be resting, otherwise they won't recover.”

All the Shima and Hōjō siblings flush at the sight of Sekki who frowns in disapproval at them all. “This is not the time for discord. We are currently threatened by an enemy and most of the exorcists have been weakened by the first attempt.”

“Aaah...um...” Jūzō looks confused and tongue-tied. “But they...” He struggles against his bindings. “What is this?”

“She's right.” Suguro steps forward, getting all of their attention. He looks out at them all, who greet him as _Bon_ except for Mamushi who uses _Ryūji-sama_. “Stop fighting right now!”

Mamushi humphs. “Even if you are from the lineage of the Ossama and even if you are a rank above me, Ryūji-sama....Something like that must come from Ryūji-sama's father or it counts for nothing.”

“You bitch! That's no way to be talking to Bon!” Kinzō snaps then lets out a yelp as the bindings pull him back and slam him into his bed.

“I am not in the mood to deal with petty bickering.” Sekki hisses out, Rin wincing at her tone. The rest also gulp audibly at her glare. “You will rest or _else_.”

Sekki whirls around and approaches Rin, smiling at him. “I believe now you can pass out the watermelons you got from a very caring man.”

Rin smiles, especially as Sekki takes the tray off his head and lightly gives Kuro a scolding for him trying to get the watermelon.

Rin watches as Suguro leaves the room, tightening his lips at his expression before he moves on toward the Shima siblings. The bindings on them and Mamushi finally fade.

Unfortunately Kinzō has not learned his lesson and is up and at Mamushi again. “I told you to take that back!”

“Hmph! No need to take back the truth!” Mamushi snaps back, then subsides as Sekki settles beside her and offers a watermelon, pinking lightly at her presence.

Rin sighs and looks over at Kuro. “Hey Kuro, if you keep that blond idiot under control I'll give you a watermelon slice.”

“ **YAY! Watermelon!”** Kuro leaps for Kinzō and he only has a moment to yelp before the cat is on him.

“Hey get off—waaah!” Kinzō shrieks in shock as Kuro transforms into human form, grappling with him and pinning him down cheerfully.

All the exorcists in the room stare.

“What...hey, isn't that the old Paladin's familiar!” One doctor exclaims. Whispers and talk springs up, as Kuro happily hums and keeps the complaining Kinzō down.

Rin chuckles as he offers the watermelon around, until he finally only has two left. That's when he returns to Jūzō and Kinzō.

“Hey, watermelon?” Jūzō looks over at Rin, surprised then nods.

“Uh...sure...” Jūzō hesitantly takes a slice, eyeing Rin. “Um...that's your familiar?”

“Yup.” Rin cheerfully passes the final watermelon slice to Kuro who lights up.

“Hey! That's supposed to be mine! I'm the sick one!” Kinzō complains, only to groan as Kuro pushes his head down.

“Nope! Bad kids don't get watermelon!” Kuro sniggers, taking a bite out of it. “Hmmm...delicious!”

“But they said he was the Paladin's...?” Jūzō asks after a moment, while Kinzō wails in the background about how it's so unfair.

Rin grins. “Yeah. I inherited him after...well...after...”

“Aaah...I heard...that...he can't be the Paladin anymore. But it's not clear if he's alive or...” Jūzō trails off, obviously hesitant to finish that.

“He's alive last I heard.” Rin smiles. “Just healing. He's...got a lot to do to heal.”

“That's good. Um, how did you inherit him?” Jūzō asks, glancing over at the wrestling demon and idiot brother of his. “Did you know him?”

Rin snorts. “Know him? He raised me and my brother.” Rin grins. “Oyaji's probably got white hair because of me and Yukio. We were little terrors when little and hey, still not easy to deal with.”

Jūzō is startled into a laugh. “And uh...that woman...she is?”

“Sekki-san? She's one of the teachers, a special one. You're Renzō's brother, right? Ask him about her.” Rin grins. “He's her best student after all.”

Jūzō chokes at that. “Best student?” Jūzō glances over at Sekki who is talking to Mamushi and his expression flickers as his gaze lands on the snake-like lady. “Renzō?”

“Heh, he's not that fond of it.” Rin admits cheerfully. “But he's very good at what she teaches...” Rin eyes Jūzō for a moment, then looks over at Kinzō. “You guys could probably be taught too...then again, this kind of thing does run in families...”

“This kind of thing?” Jūzō watches as Rin stands up again.

“Never mind. I'm going to see if there's anything else I can do to help. See you later!” Whistling cheerfully, Rin walks off, calling Kuro to him at the same time who transforms back into cat form to rest on his head again, leaving a very thoughtful Jūzō behind to wonder at both him and Renzō.

_'Who was he? Wait, he didn't give his name!'_ Sighing, Jūzō finishes off his watermelon and makes a mental promise to ask Renzō not only about this Sekki but this strange guy with the familiar of the previous Paladin.

“Hey! What about my watermelon!?” Kinzō complains again, making Jūzō sigh once more and consider actually hitting Kinzō to shut him up.

* * *

Rin's wanderings lead him to the Ryokan's kitchen, where he peers in and sees plenty of people running around, half panicking while Torako tries to keep order.

“Settle down and—no don't put that there!” Torako sighs and shakes her head. “Oh dear...”

“Need any help?” Rin asks, leaving Kuro at the door, gently shooing him away, and sliding up to Torako's spot.

“Aaah...you are?” Torako blinks down at him. “One of Ryūji's friends?”

Rin gives a tight smile. “Okumura Rin. Need any help?”

“Well...we do seem to be overwhelmed at the moment...so many patients and guests...” Torako sighs.

“I can help.” Rin offers cheerfully. He grins at Torako's look. “No really, I cook all the time for my brother and myself.”

“Well...can you help with making up the bento for the exorcists and patients?” Torako hesitantly offers.

Rin grins. “Sure!”

* * *

Rin's skill in the kitchen is quickly proven, causing a few of the kitchen workers to stare in awe at the speed and skill he works at.

Rin pauses a moment to take a breather, making sure the kerchief on his head to keep back the sweat is firmly in place.

“Rin-kun? There are you! Thought you would be here.” Sekki pokes her head into the kitchen and smiles. “Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit? I need to speak to him.”

“That is no trouble. Okumura-kun, go take a small break.” Torako says with a gentle smile.

Rin grins and heads out, going down the hall a bit until no one can hear them. “What is it?”

“Yue informed me that he once heard of the Eyes of the Impure King.” Sekki begins, Rin hissing in a breath at that. “He suspects it was of Fujitomo-san talking to someone on the phone. There was an argument on the placement of the Left Eye and plans in that regard.”

Rin frowns. “That means...Mephisto planned this, didn't he? All that time ago.”

“Yes...he most likely knew about Tōdō-san all this time and took advantage of something there.” Sekki sighs. “Still don't know about why he wants this but...”

“We know why he got away with it.” Rin finishes. “I wonder if he knows...”

“From what Keroberos told me, he might not.” Sekki admits. “He thinks himself clever and he is...but that clever?”

Rin shakes his head. “Man...I could really do without all this intrigue...but can't expect anything else from that clown.”

Sekki shakes her head and for a moment both think on the choices of others, and how they impact the world.

* * *

It's quite late by the time Rin sees Suguro and the rest again. He does see Shiemi before then, who joins in helping in the kitchen, but neither of them talk since both aren't sure how to outside of a small greeting. The last job is to take the meals to the exorcists at the branch office, which includes Shura who gives them a bag of juice to go with their own meals.

And Rin ends up alone as Suguro refuses to talk to him and just takes the bento out of his hands along with the juice on top, and Konekomaru claims he has to go see his (deceased) parents.

Rin doesn't say anything there, just sits down on a nearby rock along with Kuro and does his best to ignore how much he hates this.

So he's very surprised when Renzō settles down next to him.

“Wha...” Rin stares at Renzō who grins.

“Ya know, I hate troublesome things.” Renzō sighs. “And I figure that avoiding you is more troublesome than the fact you're the Son of Satan.”

Rin stares at him, then snorts. “Troublesome? Hahaha! You are so uncool Renzō.”

“What? I am totally cool, I am the epitome of cool! Was totally the coolest person at my junior high school!” Renzō protests, snapping open his chopsticks and going for the bento he has.

Rin laughs. “They must have low standards...you are totally uncool.” Rin pops the tab on his can of juice and takes a sip, wondering at the strange taste. “But that's fine. Renzō's not cool but he's Renzō. I like Renzō.”

“Hey...” Renzō then shakes his head and laughs. “Okay, okay...Hey, Okumura-kun? I heard you only found out about three months ago...”

“Yeah...didn't go well.” Rin shrugs. “I mean...how do you handle being told you're the bastard half-breed Son of Satan? You don't. Not...really...”

Renzō's expression softens. “Then...what happened?”

Rin is silent for a long time. “You know the old Paladin?”

“The old one...yeah, I think I heard about him. Some guy named...Fujimoto...”

“Fujimoto Shirō.” Rin finishes softly. “He...raised me. Me and Yukio both. He's way more of a father than Satan will ever be.”

Renzō stares at Rin. “Then...what happened? He's not...”

Rin slowly pets Kuro, giving him a scratch behind his ear, the Cat Sith purring as he slowly settles down and starts to fall asleep. “No. But he got put into a coma. Miracle he survived...after all...nothing in Assiah can hold Satan's power.”

It's like a gut punch to Renzō, and he can't help but stare at Rin as he swallows another mouthful of his juice and then messily start eating his bento. _'Then what he said...'_

“ _You...have never dealt with Satan so how can you even judge my flames?”_

“ _This fire? Dangerous? You have no fucking idea. You have no idea what you are talking about at all!”_

Renzō turns back to his bento, not sure how to break the silence. _'He saw...Satan. He met Satan. And he's_ _ **alive**_ _. But if it wasn't for that miracle, his foster father wouldn't be...'_

“Hey, Okumura-kun?” Renzō looks over at Rin who looks up. He can't help but smile at the rice at the corner of his mouth. “What was it like growing up there with him?”

Rin stares for a moment, then slowly smiles. “Well, for starters we were in a monastery so we really didn't have that much money.”

“Really? Neither did me...or anyone else in the temple but I think I got the short end of the stick sometimes. Being the youngest son in a big family equals many hand-me-downs!” Renzō declares.

Rin laughs. “Same here, though it was from charity boxes given to the monastery...”

With the change to a more gentle topic, the two boys reaffirm a growing friendship.

Even as Renzō realizes too late that the “juice” they were given was alcohol, forcing him to deal with a rather touchy and clingy drunk Rin.

* * *

“Here you are, Yaozō-san.” Torako offers him his own meal, Yaozō gratefully taking it, and sitting up with some help. “Do you need any more help?”

“No, I'm fine.” He assures Torako. “Though perhaps you can contact Hitomi-san and...reassure her please.”

“I already did.” Torako smiles softly at that, especially as Yaozō relaxes slightly in response.

Yaozō takes a bite out of the bento and pauses. “Torako-san, did you improve your cooking skills? Or one of the other workers?”

Torako laughs, demurely hiding her smile behind her sleeve. “Oh no. One of the exwires that came with the group helped. An Okumura Rin in fact. He's very skilled at cooking.” Torako sighs. “However, some of what he mentioned about Ryūji has me worried...”

“Is that so...” Yaozō considers that. “What about Renzō?”

“Praised him as being the only sensible one.” Torako shakes her head as Yaozō stares. “I know, I was surprised too! But Okumura-kun said that Neko-chan is too quiet and lets Ryūji take the lead too many times.”

“Your son _is_ a hot head and Konekomaru doesn't speak as much as he should.” Yaozō admits. “But Renzō?”

“I don't understand it but...he's got a point. Whenever those three would get into trouble, you'd always hear Renzō protesting for a bit before he just lets them drag him along.” Torako sighs. “He called Ryūji spoiled too and honestly...”

“He is a bit spoiled, but that's children for you.” Yaozō assures her.

“Hmm...hindsight is also 20/20 as well...” Torako then smiles at Yaozō. “Finish your meal and then get some sleep. There's a meeting tomorrow, isn't there?”

“Yes...” Yaozō coughs for a moment, then turns back to his meal, a thoughtful look on his face that is echoed by Torako.

* * *

Ryūji feels strangely hot and disoriented. _'What the...'_ Ryūji looks at the can in his hand and curses softly. _'Wonderful...alcohol...'_

Blinking sleepily, Ryūji finds his brain reminding him of Rin's yells at him. _'Dammit...that's not...'_

_But you did almost get everyone killed with Amaimon._ A soft voice inside him reminds him. _And so far, everyone has been punished mostly for choices_ _ **you**_ _made._

Ryūji shakes his head, trying to chase away the thoughts. _'But I'm...I'm...'_

_An exwire and inexperienced with demons. Rin grew up in the Paladin's household and his brother is an experienced exorcist already. He probably knows more than he lets on._

Ryūji curses but he can't shake the thoughts.

It's going to be a very long night for him.

* * *

The next morning Rin is exhausted. Mostly because he woke up early for whatever reason and, out of boredom, let Torako convince him to help with making up breakfast. He didn't even get the chance to change out of his pyjamas.

Yawning as he settles down to eat, Rin blinks sleepily at the meal in front of him. He can hear Suguro and Konekomaru behind him talking. _'Oh yeah...definitely Shura's fault that. Damn her and her chu_ _u_ _hai.'_

Rin can barely recall what happened past a certain point, though considering the candles he found melted in the guest room he was given, he apparently tried training. Though considering what he saw, he's probably worse at training when drunk.

_'Lucky I didn't burn down the place...'_ Rin sighs, going for his breakfast.

“Mornin', Okumura-kun!” Rin looks up to see Renzō approaching and for the life of him, he doesn't understand why his face heats up slightly at his smile. “Did you get to your bed no problem?”

“...Don't remember but since I woke up in there...” Rin shrugs. Behind him, Konekomaru looks like he's about ready to have a panic attack at Renzō talking casually to Rin.

“Aaaah, figured as much by how you were acting. Looks like I made the right choice not drinking!” Renzō grins as he settles down across from Rin.

“Hey...um...I didn't say or do anything weird did I?” Rin asks nervously. “I don't really remember anything after you asked about my home life...”

“Hmm...well, it was surprisingly a coherent conversation. Heh, didn't know you used to work in a church and even part-timed at a shrine! That's a bit strange for you.”

Rin snorts at that understatement.

“And...you sang.” Renzō grins as Rin freezes, slowly going red. “Didn't know you could sing and you got all angry at me saying you couldn't so you did. Wow, you won my _heart_ with that number!”

“Renzō!” Rin protests, ducking his head. “That...that was all, right?”

“Well, you are a cuddly guy when drunk too...” Renzō snickers at how red Rin is. Then he pauses as a yell reaches his ears. “Wait...that sound...”

Kinzō charges feet first at Renzō, only to be grabbed by Rin and then tossed away. Rin blinks, staring at Kinzō as he slowly registers who he actually is. “Oh. Just you...thought that was an enemy attack...”

Jūzō snickers at that. “Oi, Kinzō, maybe you should recheck things there...and hey! It's you again!”

“Oh, hey. Jūzō right?” Rin tilts his head and smiles as Jūzō nods. He then glances over at Konekomaru and tries to coax him over to join them for dinner, blinking in surprise at how he refuses.

Sitting down next to Rin, he double takes briefly at the tail, then turns to Renzō. “Now, who is this guy? He didn't give me his name last time we met.”

A whining Kinzō sits down next to Renzō as he grins. “Oh, you didn't? This is Okumura Rin-kun, my friend.”

Kinzō looks between the two of them, Renzō teasing Rin for his bedhead and a flushed Rin trying to tame his mop. _'Friend?'_

“Hey, pleased to meet you then. I'm the eldest in the family. That fucking idiot is Kinzō, the fourth son. Let's all get along.” Jūzō cheers.

Kinzō concentrates on his food while Renzō cheerfully reveals the exwires have the day off. “Do you want to do anything together? Maybe we can go to the pool!”

“The pool...” Rin sweats nervously at the memory that brings up. “Um...I think I rather not.”

“What?” Renzō looks at him puzzled. “But...swimsuits! Can get the girls in swimsuits!”

“Honestly Rin-kun you shouldn't let one bad experience colour you...” Sekki comments on as she settles down next to Jūzō. “Good morning!”

“G-good morning!” Jūzō stutters out, flushing.

Rin chuckles at that. “But Sekki-san, it was a bad thing wasn't it?”

“You survived.” Sekki points out cheerfully, then looks out at the group. “May I have these fine young gentlemen's names?”

Both Jūzō and Kinzō blurt out their names, making Sekki smile. “Nice to meet you, Jūzō-san, Kinzō-san. So this is the family of Shima-kun...I am glad to meet you.” She examines them for a moment, a secret smile curling on her lips. “You could be taught by me too.”

“Um...what do you teach?” Jūzō asks, sounding puzzled.

“Magic.” Sekki grins at the shocked looks on their faces. “Don't be like that. Demons exist after all, so humans can have magic of their own. As in the same family as Shima-kun, I'm not surprised you also have the same magical gift as him. Not as powerful, but still impressive.”

“Not as...wait...” Jūzō looks over at the pale faced Renzō. “You're...good at magic.”

“He most certainly is.” Sekki says proudly. “I'm quite pleased with his progress. I'll have to arrange for private tutoring at this rate, he's outstripped all my other mage candidates.”

Renzō flushes at that. Rin can't help beaming proudly, and a bit wickedly, at how Sekki is praising his friend.

“Rin!” Shura's attempt to grab him fails as Rin dodges out of the way. However, he twitches at her look. “Forget about your holiday, you got training to do.”

“Aaaah...do I?” Rin whines.

“Yes. Did you do it yesterday? Or this morning?” Shura raises her eyebrows at him as Rin wilts. “Then come with me. Time to get to work.”

Rin sighs and then smiles over at Renzō. “We'll hang out later?”

“Sure.” Renzō smiles, waving as Rin leaves.

“Training...that reminds me, Shima-kun I have something to give you and you'll need to have a quick lesson on its use.” Sekki says cheerfully, making Renzō pale. “Mind coming with me after breakfast?”

Renzō groans but nods, knowing there is no way out of it. Konekomaru watches this, a worried, frightened look on his face.

* * *

Rin growls in frustration as yet another attempt ends in failure. Scruffing up his hair, Rin is about ready to try again.

_:Rin! Ah got important news!:_

But that from Kero makes him change his mind. Blurting out that he's going to clear his head, he jumps down, screaming the strange “Po!” Shura wants him to do to light the candles as he goes. As he does so, he doesn't notice that he does manage to pull off the candle trick when he's not looking.

_:What is it Kero?:_

_:He definitely has a person workin' for him. He contacted them last night. You were...uh...unavailable so Ah couldn't tell you. And then he did it again this mornin'. They are definitely goin' to make their move today!:_

_:_ _Shit.:_ Rin sticks his head under the tap he finds. _:Get ready for that damn Impure King breaking loose. You got fire and it's weak to it.:_

_:Got it.:_

Rin shakes his head out, turning at the sound of a familiar voice to see Konekomaru praying in front of some graves nearby. “Konekomaru!”

At that Konekomaru looks up at him and blanches, going to run. Rin makes a decision and chases after him, jumping in front to keep him from getting away. “Stop running! I just wanna talk to you!”

“O..O...Okumura-kun! I don't want you going near Bon ever again! Bon's got enough on his plate already!” Konekomaru yells, trembling and shaking in fear.

“I ain't talking to Suguro! I'm talking to you!” Rin yells back.

Konekomaru flinches, eyes wide behind his glasses and starting to sweat. “I...I have nothing. As you can see I have neither parents or relatives.” He says, the graves he's in front suddenly making a lot more sense than before.

_'This must be the Miwa graveyard...'_ Rin subdues at that.

“The Myōō Dharani people even took care of a person like me. I want to repay that someday. That's why I want to work for the Myōō Dharani in the future. Myōō Dharani is the only place I can be...” Konekomaru gulps. “Anyone who threatens to destroy it...are enemies to me!”

Rin stares at Konekomaru, all of his actions and words finally making much more sense. _'So that's why he's so scared...'_ “I see...got it...so if I can make you stop seeing me as a threat we can be friends?”

Konekomaru looks up at him, shocked. He makes it sound so _simple_.

Rin looks down at his hand. “Just like you said, I...my training isn't going too well, and I can't control the flames. That's what making you all uneasy. I totally get it. I'm going back to training.”

Rin pauses, turning back to Konekomaru and smiling. “Oh, it seems like you didn't notice soo...you aren't really someone who has nothing are you? You have a ton of things you wanna protect and that are precious to you, don't ya?”

Rin leaves at that, not noticing the realization striking Konekomaru who half collapses as what he's done finally registers.

“Okumura-kun...” He sniffs and shakes his head. _'He is a good guy..._ _just like Shima-san said, Okumura-kun is a good guy and I knew all along...'_

* * *

Jūzō grew up within the Temple. He has memories, distant though they are, of the time before the Blue Night. He has memories of Takezō, something that most of his siblings don't have. He remembers getting the news and everyone's reaction, not believing it.

He remembers the decline of the Temple, how he did his best to care for the youngest – for Ryūji, for Konekomaru, for Renzō – while everything looked like it would fall.

Jūzō remembers being the first in the family to enter the cram school in truth instead of just taking an aptitude test. He remembers Tōdō as his teacher, remembers times where he and Mamushi worked together, remembers playing with the younger kids together.

Jūzō remembers being made the heir of the Shima family and he remembers both good and bad. He remembers how much his father and Uwabami trust Ossama despite everything, how protective he seems at times.

Perhaps it is that, as well as his friendship with Mamushi, that has him sneak into the base...

“What are you doing over there, Mamushi?”

...and confronting the traitor.

* * *

Rin takes in a deep breath. After spotting Shiemi working despite her having the day off, Rin can't put this off any more.

_'I have to control this...keep calm.'_ He reminds himself. _'I can just calm down and think...'_

Rin takes in another breath and closes his eyes. _'Maybe I'm been overly conscious when trying to light the candles. What I want to light is just the wick. Just a small, tiny flame...which means just a small amount of fire.'_

Rin opens his eyes and focusing on the candles. _'Just enough to light it...'_

The candles light. Perfectly.

Rin yelps then cheers. “I did it! I did it!” He jumps up, lifting the just-as-happy Kuro over his head.

Then he stops, whirling around to look at where the Branch office is and shocking Shura.

“Rin?”

“He's here!” Rin yells then takes off.

“Oi, oi!” Shura curses then takes after him. “Who's here!”

“That guy from before!” Rin shouts back at her as he hits the ground. “The one with the Left Eye!”

“Tōdō? Shit!” Shura takes off and quickly gets ahead of Rin, though only for a moment before he outstrips her yet again, mentally cursing out things. _'Dammit...he's here? That means...'_

* * *

The ceiling rots away with a great crash, making Jūzō let slip an oath at the debris falling down, and also too close to Mamushi. His anger gets worse when Tōdō reveals himself, landing on the railing of the Shinbu. Being called just a sly fox just amuses him, and Mamushi's claim that it is her choice makes Jūzō want Tōdō _real dead_.

Further conversation gets halted by a loud war-cry coming from above and Tōdō looks up in time to dodge the screaming teen that charged down at him. This one lands on the railing next to Tōdō in a crouch, glaring at him.

“Okumura...!” Jūzō stares at the teen suddenly being there. “What are you--”

“This fucking bastard couldn't hide from me in a thick fog.” Rin sneers, standing up from his crouch and lashing out lighting quick at Tōdō. Somehow he avoids it, Rin yelling, “Get back here you asshole! You nearly got over thirty-two people killed, including a kid! And whatever the fuck you said to Yukio, I owe you as well!”

“Oh, ho! Angry are we?” Tōdō seems more amused than upset with the words Rin is sprouting.

“Tōdō-sensei!” Mamushi cries and turns to one of her Naga. “Get him!”

The Naga turns to attack him...only to be squashed by a giant black cat that yowls a battle cry himself. **“Don't you dare hurt Rin!”**

Jūzō can only stare in shock, as Upper Class Exorcist pour in and are shocked by what is unfolding, some not even certain what is going on. Or how to even interfere.

Rin lands a heavy punch straight on Tōdō's face, causing a great cracking sound to go up and be heard despite the loud racket going on. Tōdō manages to catch the next swing, only for Rin to smirk and Tōdō to only have a brief moment of realization before Rin sweeps his legs from under him and reverses the grip, tossing Tōdō off into the water that surrounds the Shinbu.

Or at least trying, Tōdō instead managing to catch himself and swing back up to fight back against Rin.

Jūzō gapes. _'How...but Tōdō's over fifty how is he keeping up?'_

“Is that...Aikido? No, Northern Shaolin? Muay Thai? Krav Maga?” Another exorcist beside Jūzō looks shocked. “Who the hell taught him? That's cobbled together from at least ten different styles plus somethings I've never seen before! And it works!”

Rin growls up at Tōdō as Tōdō finally manages to pin him, turning him around and twisting his arms, pressing his back against his chest and lifting him up enough he doesn't have solid footing. “I must say you are more interesting than I expected, Okumura Rin. I only thought of your brother before, but you might be just as interesting...”

“What the fuck is so damn interesting about Yukio!?” Rin struggles against him, cursing him out and suggesting he go _fuck a turkey_ among other things.

“Hmm...he reminds me of me when I was his age. So young and foolish, unable to go further beyond his father and brother and never pleasing them--” Tōdō is cut off by a scream, as those words made Rin get free enough to reach over and break his hand, making Tōdō let him go. Tōdō retaliates against that wound by knocking him off the railing and into the water.

“Tōdō-sensei! I have the Eye, we have to leave!” Mamushi yells, Kuro yowling as he gets overwhelmed by the two Naga and thrown in the same direction of Rin. Mamushi raises the Right Eye to her face and despite protests from Jūzō she presses it into her eye socket.

And soon after they are gone, mysteriously vanished despite all the security measures and Rin getting in the way along with his familiar, leaving a horrible feeling in Jūzō's gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me with them!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to figure out what scenes to keep, alter, or just ditch in this whole arc. It really is a big one.
> 
> Maybe next time I'll adapt it better.

Rin surfaces with a gasp and drags himself up to the surface. He's surprised when a small body clambers up on to his head.

“ **I hate getting wet!”** Kuro wails, making Rin sigh and slowly stand up. He looks around and curses Tōdō out fluently.

“Dammit! That asshole got away!” A big crowd of people is in the Shinbu at this point, including Shura who is not pleased at how Rin got away from her.

Rin grumbles over his wet clothing while vowing to do terrible things to Tōdō, up to and including feeding him his own penis. Ryūji doesn't really notice that, outside of trying to comprehend what he just saw Rin do. Instead, Ryūji ends up distracted when he notices his father moving away and out of the room.

Pushing through the crowd, Ryūji manages to get to his father and grab his shoulder in a tight grip. “Long time no see Pops!”

Tatsuma turns to see him. “Wah, Ryūji! I...It's been a while, huh. Quite a fine cock's comb you got there!” He says cheerfully, laughing slightly.

“Where are you going?” Ryūji demands.

“Aaaaahhhhh...I'd love to stay and talk all day with you, but I've got to hurry after Mamushi or she'll...well, so could you let me go?”

“Chase after Mamushi...?” Ryūji stares at his father, not noticing the crowd of people around them is starting to notice the confrontation, even Rin peering over to try to see what's going on there despite also trying to wring out his clothing.

“From the very beginning...Mamushi's betrayal, us being in this state! Every damn thing is your fault!” Ryūji snarls at Tatsuma.

**Chapter 14: Resurrection of the Impure King**

Shura gets through the crowd and scowls at Rin, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. “And what was all that for? Why'd you run off without me?”

Rin sighs, still squeezing out the water from his shirt. “Because you were too slow. At the rate you were going, I would have been too late too.”

“Hmm..what do you think?” Shura asks after a moment.

Rin considers that, shaking out his shirt and deciding it's as good as it's going to be and struggling it back on. “Well...hmph!...I'm pretty sure the snake lady, Mamushi?, is being tricked. Like, really tricked. She called him _sensei_ even.”

Shura sighs. “That's not good...the Order won't consider that a good reason to be lenient either if she survives this.” She then pauses and double takes at what Rin is doing. “Woah, wait, what are you doing? Stop that!”

Rin nearly falls over at Shura grabs him, preventing him from removing his pants. “Hey, they are soaked!”

“You are not removing your pants in front of a crowd of people!” Shura hisses at him.

Rin grumbles to himself, suggesting something rude to Shura, as he stops trying to get them off. “Hey, only you are watching...”

Rin then glances over to see what everyone else is looking at and feels his stomach drop.

Shura turns to look at what he's looking at and raises her eyebrows. “Woah, that doesn't look good...” She looks over at Rin. “Don't do anything rash.”

Rin grits his teeth, bending down to pick up Kuro who had ended up on the ground while Rin was dealing with his shirt, taking the cat into his arms. “I know...”

“Who's that?” Shura wonders.

Rin looks at the Buddhist priest who is smiling in an almost panicked way up at Ryūji. “He's...Suguro's dad...”

* * *

Ryūji almost trembles with rage, glaring down at his father. “Pops, is what Mamushi said about you betraying us true?!”

Tatsuma looks up at Ryūji, a silly smile on his face. “Of...of course not.”

“In that case,” Ryūji takes in a deep breath, “with everyone here present as witnesses, right now, tell us the truth!!!”

Tatsuma blinks. “The truth?” He then smiles, closing his eyes. “That is a secret.”

Ryūji stares at him, stunned.

“A secret I can't even share with you, my son.” Tatsuma for a moment looks sad then he brushes it off with a laugh. “...I really wish I could just bring it with me to my grave if I could, you know?”

“What...what are you talking about, in a situation like this?” Ryūji asks.

“Anyway! This isn't the time for that. We've got to chase after Mamushi.” Tatsuma turns to go, looking back at Ryūji. “Ryūji, be good and listen, to what your mother and teachers tell you. Okay?”

“Don't you be actin' fatherly to me!!!” Ryūji roars. Tatsuma looks back at him, surprise. “If you're just going to brush this off without saying anything, I'll never acknowledge you as my father, not until the day I die!!”

Tatsuma merely keeps his smile on at that, baffling Ryūji as he turns to leave. “Now I must go. Please pardon me.”

A hand grabs his priest's outfit, stopping him. “Hold it.”

It's not Ryūji though, but Rin, who is standing behind Tatsuma and staring down Ryūji. Shura glances to her side and then over there, “Wha...when did he? What is he Houdini!?”

“Why are you walking away!? Aren't you Suguro's dad?” Rin turns to him as he speaks, surprising him.

“Rin-kun...”

Rin then turns back on Suguro, growling, “And Suguro...you bastard!!” A swift punch slams into Ryūji's face, a flash of blue light flaring out briefly. Ryūji skids back, some of the crowd backing up as he does. Sitting back up, he stares up at Rin, half stunned and half angry.

“I don't know the details but I'll say this, because I know you're gonna regret it later if you don't! Apologize to your dad, do it while you still can!” Rin insists angrily.

“This has nothing to do with you!” Ryūji yells back. “Shut the hell up!”

“Don't cut your father off so nonchalantly!” Rin shoots back.

Ryūji is stunned for a moment, then growls, “I don't want to be told that by you! Not you who said he'd defeat Satan!”

For a moment, Rin has no clue what that has to do with this situation. _'Satan but...'_

Tatsuma speaks up at this point, trying to sooth the teenagers. “Now, now, Okumura-kun, Ryūji, let's shake hands and make up, okay?”

This just draws him Ryūji's ire once more. “You can go wherever the hell you like! Don't you dare come back!”

Kuro, previously trying to sooth Rin by rubbing his body against the agitated boy's cheek, leaps off Rin's shoulder mere seconds before Rin blows up.

“...and I actually thought that you were a pretty good guy....” Rin's voice is low but in the silence that follows Ryūji's proclamation it is heard all the way into the back. “But I was damn wrong! SUGURO!!!”

Shura curses at the blue flames now visible on Rin and starts pushing through the crowd in her way, trying to get to the wayward half-demon. “Dammit, Rin, calm down! Sit!”

Rin charges at Ryūji, who brings up a hand into a symbol and chants, just in time to catch Rin's next blow with a shield. However, there's no way that's enough to dodge the verbal blow Rin is giving him.

“I didn't freaking choose to be the Son of Satan!” Rin declares, fire burning through Ryūji's shield, allowing him to reach through and grab Ryūji by his collar, pulling him close. “But you're different! Aren't you!?”

A shakujō slams between them, driving off Rin and making him look into the determined eyes of Jūzō. “Sorry for butting in. Anyway, for now, please run.”

Words from Mamushi echoes in his mind. _“That is, Mephisto Pheles has let the Son of Satan live and is raising him in absolute secrecy.”_

_'This boy...this boy with the Ca_ _i_ _t Sith, this boy who's a friend of Renzō...is actually something like that?!'_ He wonders, while staring down the still angry looking Rin.

The sound of chanting from behind Rin cuts off his thoughts, the half-demon suddenly collapsing as Shura chants behind him, howling in sheer pain. Once the chant is finished, Shura crouches down next to Rin. “Dammit Rin! You forget the conditions set at the discipline trial? The next time you let out your flames and go wild, you'll be executed as a target that needs exorcism. Calm down.”

Rin takes in a deep breath, still in pain. “Shut up...this is...important. Don't get in my way, you ugly bitch.”

Shura stares at him, then applies the chant one more time, causing Rin to scream and then pass out completely.

“ **Rin!”** Kuro meows in worry, nosing at the unconscious Rin and relaxing as it proves he's just asleep. Shura, however, curses this.

_'Dammit...this isn't good at all...'_

* * *

Regret is an odd feeling. Even odder when it hits you even before a minute has passed.

Just at a glance, Shura can realize she probably overreacted, if only by a bit. Then again, Shura didn't know any other way to get Rin down before a real fight started. And she has to be the one in control, or else.

But if Ryūji has no burns and the only thing effected by the fire is Rin's clothes which are now merely completely dry, it's obvious Rin at least sorta knew what he was doing.

“Damn fool...” And Shura's pretty sure it's not just Rin who's the fool. “Oi, somebody! Help me quarantine this guy! He's passed out already so it's all safe.”

The exorcists look nervous still, which pisses Shura off. _'Great not a man among them.'_

“You need assistance, Kirigakure-sensei?” Shura twitches, turning to see Sekki has arrived and is giving a cold smile towards her. She also notices that Renzō came with her and is looking between Ryūji and Rin with a confused look on his face. A confused look that slowly turns into what looks like an _angry_ one of all things.

“Uh...yeah.” Shura swallows as Sekki claps her hand together and a shield pops up around Rin, fully enclosed and floating into the air.

“I will need an escort since I don't know where you would...like him.” Sekki's tone there is honestly quite scary, so the exorcists around shuffle away worriedly.

An exorcist finally steps forward. “Um...this way...”

Everyone watches as Sekki gracefully tilts her head in acknowledgement then follows after the exorcist, the shield transporting Rin following after, with Kuro now sitting on top and looking around at the rest rather defensively.

Sekki pauses next to Shura. “We will have to talk soon, will we not Kirigakure-sensei?”

Shura pales. “Um...yes...”

She watches as Sekki leaves then lets out a breath. “Oh shit...why do I get the feeling I might have my intestines used to strangle me?”

“Captain Kirigakure!” That voice, followed by coughing, has Shura turning to see Yaozō is here.

“Aaah, branch chief! Sorry for causing such a ruckus!” Shura puts on a smile as she speaks.

“You do have an explanation for the events that transpired, don't you?” Yaozō asks.

“Yes, of course!” Shura chimes.

“Good.” Yaozō turns to his eldest son and whispers something to him, Jūzō's eyes flickering to Tatsuma as he speaks.

Tatsuma is currently approaching Shura, a smile on his face. “Kirigakure-san, you're Rin-kun's guardian, correct?” He pats her ass, grinning lecherously. “Wow nice ass you got there. Take care of Rin-kun please.”

“Oi!” Shura kicks out at him and misses as he leaves, then realizes just what happened. _'Uh...that old geezer is pretty good.'_ She thinks as she answers her phone. “Oh, Yukio!”

Behind her, Renzō is now with Ryūji, not looking please. “Bon...what the fuck did you do?”

Ryūji gapes up at him. “What?”

“You heard me. What did you _do_ Bon?!” Renzō shakes him slightly, startling the exorcists nearby and even his father.

“What...why do you think it's me?” Ryūji demands.

“Because it's _always you_ Bon!” Renzō snaps back. “The first time, the second, the third, the fourth, and now this! It's always you, never letting anything go! What the fuck did you do!? What did you say to upset Okumura-kun that much!? Did you call the previous Paladin a deadbeat or something?”

Ryūji can only stare up at him, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as he gets a very bad feeling curling in his stomach. “What...what does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything! Fujimoto Shirō's his _dad_.” Renzō snaps back, Ryūji paling rapidly at the implications there. “What did you _do_?”

* * *

Kero doesn't hesitate in ignoring Tōdō in favour of Rin. There will always be things more important, but nothing will be more important than Rin.

_:Rin!:_

_:Kero?:_ Kero can't help but sigh in relief.

_:You're awake!:_

_:Yeah...Sekki-san woke me...:_ Rin keeps his eyes closed and makes a point of not moving, even as they move deeper into the Kyōto Branch's prison. _:Kero...I need you to promise me something.:_

_:Don't. Ah'm gettin' you out of there Rin!:_ Kero makes to follow Rin, only for Rin to yell,

_:No! Kero, you are going to promise me. The Impure King is going to wake up. I asked you before and I ask you again. Help the exorcists survive it. Please.:_

_:Rin...Ah can't do that. Don't make me.:_ Kero shakes his head. _:Not with you...:_

_:Kero...you can stand in my place and use Cards under you, right? Just like Sekki-san.:_ Rin smiles at the thought.

_:Rin...no. Don't.:_

_:The Book is in my bag along with my notebook. I give you my permission to call on Firey's might if you need it.:_

_:Rin! Don't. Ah'm goin' to--!:_

_:Kero...don't make me order you.:_ Rin begs. _:I don't want to do that to my friend.:_

_:Rin...:_ Kero grits his teeth. _:Ah can't abandon you!:_

_:Kero...:_

_:Screw them! Ah'm not standin' by while they are gonna kill you for doin' somethin' that didn't even really hurt anyone!:_

_:Keroberos, I order you to work with the exorcists in containing and defeating the Impure King.:_

Kero flinches. “Rin!”

_:Kero...I'm sorry but that's an order.:_ Rin opens his eyes briefly, then closes them again, a few tears leaking out. _:I'm sorry. But please...protect them.:_ He can't stay awake any longer and slowly fades back into unconsciousness.

Kero hovers for a moment, then with a cry of distress he whirls around and heads out of the branch, landing on top of the roof.

He stares up at the sky and **hurts**.

* * *

Ryūji presses the cold compress to his cheek that still throbs. But not as much as his heart, as what he did falls upon him.

Renzō is pointedly sitting away from him, looking rather shaken. He's not the only one who is worried and scared. Even Konekomaru is freaking at the situation, with Rin in danger of losing his life just because Ryūji couldn't keep his temper.

“...You said...he was raised by the Paladin.” Ryūji says after a moment, getting Renzō's attention. “What happened to him?”

“The previous Paladin?” Izumo blinks at that. “There were rumours running around the cram school in the beginning of the year. Some said he was dead, others said he was just in a coma, others that he died in the coma...”

“He's alive last Okumura-kun heard.” Renzō sighs. “He mentioned it last night. Not like I pressed but...”

“...before...at the exwire exam...Rin said that having an argument in a dangerous situation...it could cause someone to get possessed...” Shiemi's words have everyone turning to her. “If...if that's so...”

Ryūji softly curses. “He...must have...”

“Argued...” Konekomaru licks his lips. “And...then...” He shudders. “It must have been Satan. People used to say Fujimoto-san could survive Satan's possession...and then....”

“Fuck.” Ryūji whispers and everyone can't help but agree. All have heard of the Blue Night, heard descriptions from family or other adults as to the experience there.

And Rin dealt with his own personal Blue Night there, caused by words said in careless anger.

_'And I brought the memories all back up...'_ Ryūji curses himself out. _'That's why I'm the brat, isn't it? Because I can't censor anything..._ _cause I don't actually_ think _when it's fucking important!_ _'_

* * *

Rin's eyes feel heavy and he almost feels nauseous. Weak and light headed. He slowly opens his eyes and lifts him enough to see Shura standing in front of him. “Ya cooled down now?”

“Shura...” Rin looks to the side and notices Sekki is leaning on the wall beside his cell, glancing briefly at him before away. But not before Rin saw her eyes flicker from violet to silver-blue then back to violet again.

“Your body okay?” Shura asks.

“Weak but...yeah, I guess so...” Rin says, slowly sitting up. “I can move...though I still feel like I got no strength.”

“Then you can read a letter, right?” Shura offers it to Rin, who takes it in surprise. “Suguro's father asked me to pass this to you.”

Rin doesn't conceal how that surprises him. “Why'd he write to me?”

“Dunno.” Shura sits down on the ground. “You halfta read it.”

Rin opens the letter and peers at it. “...I can't read it.”

“Geez, I figured you were illiterate...” Shura snatches the letter from him.

“Hey!”

“But you mean you can't read a word?” Shura continues, as if he didn't complain. “Geez, people of the...whatchamacallit?...Yutori Generation?” She looks at the letter now in her hands. “No frickin' way I can't even read it! What is this, code?”

“Pot calling the kettle black!” Rin snaps at Shura. “It's...I've never seen handwriting weirder and messier than this!”

Yukio reveals himself at this point, grabbing the letter from Shura. “It's in cursive. I can kinda read it.”

“In that case, translate fer us Yukio-sensei~!” Shura cheerfully says, making Yukio sighs.

Sekki doesn't say anything just glances over to Yukio as he turns to Rin. “Nii-san...what is this? Is this how you plan to be? You said you wanted to be the Paladin and yet...” Yukio trails off, seeing the serious look on his brother's face.

“Just read it.” Sekki tells him. “It's important.”

Yukio and Rin both glance over at her and she nods.

Shura agrees, “Yeah. Probably has to do with the situation we are in now. Didn't they say the Ossama holds all the secrets?”

And so Yukio starts reading the letter given to them by Suguro Tatsuma, a letter with a tale that changes everything.

* * *

Her choice is made. It was made long ago, the moment doubt seeded in her by an innocent question by a beloved teacher.

And yet, Mamushi still feels regret. She knows that no matter what, what she choose is unforgivable. A betrayal. She truly is a traitor, no matter how she claims Ossama as such.

_'But this is a necessary evil.'_ She thinks as she climbs the mountain to the top along with Tōdō. _'Something I have to do...until I find proof Ossama is truly trustworthy.'_

Even as memories echo in her mind, of playing, of Tatsuma finding her and bringing her home after a bad day, of Jūzō, always Jūzō, being there with her. Even with all of that weight and bonds.

She made her choice.

Mamushi needs it to be the right one.

* * *

The order he was given rings in his mind as Jūzō reaches the top of the mountain. Skidding to a halt, he checks the tracks he was following. All three of them lead up to this, the Gōmaden.

“Just what...” Jūzō's question doesn't get a chance to be finished, as the old building explodes, shattering into pieces.

“What's going on!” Jūzō can only gape in horror and then stare as Tatsuma leaps from the building and lands in front of him. “Ossama...” Jūzō's eyes widen. “Mamushi!”

Mamushi is in Tatsuma's arms, coughing and looking incredibly weak. One eye in particular looks a mess, the very eye she put the Right Eye within.

“Jūzō-kun!” Tatsuma exclaims.

The ground explodes at that point, something bulbous growing from the ground in a sickly white colour.

“Jūzō-kun! Be careful of the spray!” Tatsuma warns as it grows and lets out squishy looking spores.

Jūzō knocks back the spores with his shakujō, stepping away from it and panting in fear. “What is that?!”

“Jūzō-kun, you came at the right time. Yaozō must have been the brains behind that, thank goodness.” Tatsuma lets out a sigh of relief at that. “You can leave this place to me, so bring Mamushi to the branch office and call for help.”

“I'll contact them!” Jūzō goes for his cellphone. “Just what is that monster?!”

“Mamushi-kun knows all that. She's contracted a serious illness from putting the Impure King's Right Eye into her body. Take her to her father in my place!” Tatsuma orders.

Jūzō puts away his cellphone, reluctantly, and gently takes Mamushi from Tatsuma, arranging her on his back. “And what about you, Ossama?”

“I'll stay and try to stop that guy.” Tatsuma tells him, calm as if he's just ordering a meal at a restaurant instead of staying behind to deal with a monstrous demon. “Mamushi-kun...” He brushes aside Mamushi's sweaty bangs. “You have to tell everyone the truth.”

Mamushi watches, horrified, as Tatsuma turns to face the Impure King. “O-Ossama!”

“Hurry up and go!” Tatsuma orders.

Reluctantly, Mamushi clings to Jūzō and Jūzō turns away. Mind whirling, he heads back down the mountain, with more questions than he had before.

* * *

“Thank you for reading this far, Suguro Tatsuma.” Yukio finishes, leaving utter silence in the prison as all four digest this news.

Shura then laughs. “Heh. As ludicrous as I thought..”

“However...I do feel bad for Suguro-kun's father.” Yukio admits. “But whether or not Nii-san's flames will be effective against the Impure King is still up in the air. We can't let him use the sword for something as uncertain as this.”

Shura snatches the letter from Yukio. “Rin. This letter is addressed to you. What do you want to do.”

Rin is silent for a moment, glancing over at Sekki. _:What do you think?:_

_:He is not wrong to call upon your power.:_ This, from Yue, is reluctant sounding. _:Even if another demon could be found to do so, the power of fire would wipe out anyone who has been in contact with the Impure King to make certain of things. You, however, can_ _theoretically_ _only target the Impure King with your power.:_

_:Thanks Yue...and thank you for staying calm. I would like Sekki-san to help no matter what however she can, but your power...:_

_:I am Wind and Water, neither of which are effective in this situation. I understand. And I shall talk to my brother as well.:_ Yue assures Rin. _:I...despise this, but...only once the_ _Vatican_ _comes for you shall I make my move.:_

_:...I can't stop you uh?:_ Rin turns back to Shura and Yukio, who is arguing with Shura over her question. “I want to help.”

“Nii-san, do you understand what you are saying?!” Yukio demands.

“I...owe my life to Oyaji too...that's why...If I can be of any help whatsoever, I want to fight!” Rin declares.

Shura chants at those words, pulling out Kurikara and passing it to Rin despite Yukio's protests. “If he says he's going to fight, I can't tell him until he understands the situation fully, right? So I'll have him give unsheathing it a try, right now.”

Rin stares at the offered sword, suddenly feeling a chill of fear at the very sight. Yukio grabs the sheath, refusing to let Shura hand it over. “You can't be seriously considering letting my brother wield the kōmaken when just a while ago he'd let out his flames and gone on a rampage!” Rin flinches at his brother's words. “If anything happened this time, there's no doubt he'll be executed!”

“About that...” Shura looks reluctant, but explains despite it. “The Vatican was already notified the moment I chanted the imprisonment spell. He's already in a situation where he can be convicted and executed at any time.”

Shura tugs on the sheath, pulling it out of Yukio's suddenly lax grip. “Too late for getting scared now. If the Impure King has already been revived, then there's an entity far more dangerous than Rin already here. Besides, you've seen how effective this guy's flames are against demons.”

She turns to Rin and passes Kurikara through the bars. “Rin...try unsheathing it.”

Rin grabs the sword, pulling it towards him. Grasping the hilt, he pulls.

And he can't unsheath it.

No matter how hard he pulls or what he does, he can't open it. And he immediately says no to Shura when she offers to open it herself.

“Rin...you're scared aren't you?” Shura asks, Rin looking up at her in shock. “Just a little while ago, you were finally able to manipulate your flames properly. You were so happy. And barely any time later, in a blink of an eye, you were back at square one. That's how it feels.”

“And you once again lost yourself, let loose yer flames, and went on a rampage.” Shura's words impact hard, like Rin's being shot by them.

But not as much as what comes next.

“If I unsheath this sword now, what will happen to me? I might forget myself. I might actually hurt someone this time.” Shura looks at Rin sadly, who's a few seconds from a breakdown as his walls tear apart. “That's...hit the bullseye, didn't it? You've...completely lost confidence in yourself.”

Rin can't say anything against that, just mutely shake his head. He can't do anything.

Even as Mephisto arrives on order of the Vatican and imprisons him.

* * *

Mephisto actually feels a small trickle of fear as Sekki stares him down. “Yes, Tsukishiro-sensei?”

“I do hope you know what you are doing.” Sekki's voice is calm, which is arguably more terrifying than if she had been yelling.

“Aaaah...I do. Please hold on to this sword for me, Kirigakure-sensei!” Mephisto chirps cheerfully. He then turns back to Sekki who is still glaring at him. “As for you...it's nothing much but let me present you with some equipment for the coming trials. I'd be elated if you could assist in any way you can.”

Sekki looks at the cloaks in her hands then smiles and nods. “Very well.”

“All handled!” Mephisto blows his nose one last time, then leaves in a poof of smoke.

“For the time being, let's do what we can.” Yukio says, voice flat and expressionless. “We too, are likely to be dispatched to help in subjugation of the Impure King.”

Both Sekki and Shura watch him go. Sekki sighs. “I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes...he closes off so much.”

Shura nods in agreement, then glances at her. “Those cloaks...”

Sekki smiles and starts heading upstairs herself. Shura grins as she realizes what is going on. _'We got a chance...fuck the rules...'_

_'It's time for a prison break!'_

* * *

The group of exwires stare at what was handed over to them by Shura and Sekki, stunned at all that was dropped on them. Shura grumbles and curses as she's called over by another exorcist, but goes nonetheless.

Sekki stays behind for a moment longer. “If you choose this path, please remember the fact that it was Mephisto who crafted the prison. He is powerful, but this should have an obvious loophole in there since he's spent so much time cultivating Rin-kun. He's not going to discard him like that.”

“You...” Renzō stares up at her, wanting to ask a question. Mostly at how calmly she is acting. But he sees her eyes and knows it is a lie, that she is probably the most troubled person here, even beyond the shaking Shiemi.

“And Shima-kun, please remember your lessons and what I just gave you this morning.” Sekki adds, turning on her heels. “I must also go. I promised someone to help out with the Impure King.”

They watch her go, then Ryūji turns to the letter and reads from it out loud. There is dead silence as the last words fade away, everyone shocked by the story and coincidences that shaped this present.

Shiemi is the first to grab for a camouflage cloak. “Let's go save Rin!”

“Um...not saying I don't want to help.” Renzō brings everyone's attention to him. “But doing this is going against the Vatican. You really wanna do that?”

“B-but if we never see Rin again, I'm sure we'll regret it!” Shiemi stutters out.

Renzō bites his lip, watching as everyone else moves before him, despite his protests. Protests that feel increasingly false, until after Kinzō knocks into him and starts yelling about a glorious death, and Renzō gives up at pretending to not care. _'Dammit! I don't get it, but I don't wanna regret either!'_

* * *

Renzō quickly does a bit of regretting when he just barely manages to block the attack from the prison. And he couldn't protect everyone else, who got frozen by the time powers of this strange demon.

“Waaaah! You blocked me? Aaaaah...well, you're not that much of a threat ahaahahahaa!! Already going to pass out.”

“Shima-kun!” Shiemi catches Renzō as he falls down, a bit overwhelmed by what is going on.

“Moriyama-chan...you weren't...aah!” Renzō realizes what's going on. “You're not a threat...”

Shiemi looks a bit hurt by those words for a moment, then realizes something and turns to the strange clock-like demon. “You said the door can be opened by the outside, right?”

“Yes, but even if you open it, he can't get out!” The clock-demon snickers.

Shiemi grasps the handle and glances back at Renzō, a brilliant smile on her face. “I'll bring Rin back, I promise. Just wait for me!”

Renzō nods, taking in another deep breath, and sitting down, the rings on his shakujō tinkling as he moves. He glances at them at that, still not used to the new sound they make thanks to Sekki's gift.

_'A focus for my magic. A personal focus to aid in my casting...and that was the easiest I've casted yet...'_ Renzō sighs and glances back at the clock, wondering how they are going to get out.

He gets his answer a few minutes later when the clock explodes into blue flames, releasing everyone from the time freeze and stunning Renzō.

“Okumura-kun!” Renzō stares in awe, as Rin looks around and gapes.

“You...you all came to save me?” Rin looks touched, deeply so. Even Izumo's claims it was just her doing what Shura ordered doesn't break his smile, though he also looks close to crying in joy.

“I...I don't care about any of that but...” Rin sniffs. “Thanks for coming--!”

Ryūji slaps Kurikara into Rin's side at that, making him fall over at the sudden blow. “Su...Suguro...san?” Rin adds the honorific with a wince, brought on by Suguro's very angry expression.

“I wasn't very calm in dealing with that issue with my dad.” Suguro growls, a very pathetic kind of apology. “You were right. About the issues with my dad that is. You'll need this to fight right?” He says of the sword he passes to Rin. “Take it.”

“I'll show you to Kongo Shinzan. After that, you can do whatever the hell you want, cause I'll be fighting my own way.” Suguro informs Rin as he starts walking away.

“Suguro...” Rin swallows, hesitates for a moment. “Can you believe in me?”

Suguro stops.

“I can't change the fact I'm the Son of Satan but I'll show that I can keep my flames in check! So...believe in me!” Rin looks desperate for that in a strange way.

“I don't give a shit about that!” Suguro declares. “What I care about...what I can't forgive you for...is how you take these things wholly on yourself. You were the first one who started treating us like strangers! Why don't you tell me, how I'm supposed to believe in someone like that?!” Suguro turns to look back at Rin. “Am I the only one to think of us as friends?”

Rin stares up at him, then, slowly stands up. “Sorry...I'm...not good at the friend thing. Before...any of this...I only had...allowed one friend outside of family and... I don't really get this friend this but...I'll try?”

Suguro stares at Rin at that, everyone staring as well at those words. “You...mean that Ruan person right?” Renzō asks, getting a nod. That sinks in after a moment. One friend outside of his family. One, single friend, and it was an exchange student.

_'That...doesn't sound like a good thing...like something otherwise stopped Rin...'_ Renzō frowns in thought at that, moving his shakujō which tinkles at that. _'He said_ _ **allowed**_ _didn't he?'_

“Hey, is that the focus Sekki-san was working on?” Rin turns to Renzō at that, noticing his shakujō. This means everyone else notices and Renzō grins nervously at the attention.

“Aaah...yes...” Renzō lifts up his shakujō for everyone to see, revealing the metal rings on it were replaced with crystal ones. “She said she made them...I'm good with loops and circles apparently sooo...they seem to be made strangely strong for crystal...”

“They are pretty cool.” Rin grins, then turns back to Suguro. “Hey...Suguro...you read the letter, didn't you?”

“We all did. Well, Gorilla read it out loud.” Izumo shrugs, ignoring Suguro's glare.

“Then...you can't go off by yourself Suguro. If something happened to your dad, you're the only one who can call on Karura for help.” Rin explains.

Suguro opens his mouth, then curses. “That's right! Dammit, we gotta hurry!”

“Right!” Rin agrees, and marches after him. Everyone else quickly follows, Renzō taking up the rear and attempting to make sense of Rin once again.

He fails, once more, but strangely isn't upset about that.

* * *

Kero hates this. Normally he's fairly easy going, but in this case he's angry and he wants to tear into people. But he is under orders by Rin to support them, even though a good chunk would want him dead.

So Keroberos furls his wings and dives down on the Impure King, fire blowing in the night and causing cries of shock from the exorcists as Kerberos swoops in and lands perfectly in front of Shura and Shima Yaozō.

“What...what...” Yaozō looks stunned, and coughs for a moment before bringing up his shakujō in a battle ready position. “What kind of demon are you?”

Keroberos growls at that. “Don't ya be comparin' me to that Gehenna shit! Ah'm here on orders of my Master to support you!”

“Uuuuh?” Shura gapes at him. “Master? And what do you mean you're not a demon, look at ya!”

Keroberos turns to look at her, glowering at her and fire blooming around his mouth. “Mind sayin' that again, Boob Witch?”

Shura splutters at that and only subsides at Yaozō stepping forward. “If this is true, we can use the help.”

Keroberos snorts. “Yeah, it's true dammit. If Ah had a say Ah wouldn't be helpin' you assholes but my Master commanded me and he won't stay for even holdin' back a little. So you want my help or what? Cause you are gonna get it no matter what.”

Yaozō considers this for a moment then nods. “Yes...but what may I call you?”

Keroberos chuckles. “Polite for an exorcist...heh, you may address me as Keroberos. Ah am known as the Guardian Beast of the Seal.”

“Shima Yaozō, Kyōto Branch Chief.” Yaozō offers, then watches as Keroberos takes to the air once more, taking in a deep breath and letting out a massive plume of fire to drive back the spores.

“Wha...what was that?!” Shura demands. “You trustin' that Osaka Cat!?”

“No. But there is no point in fighting on that. This way Captain Kirigakure, we have need of your Tamer skills...” Yaozō starts slowly walking off, Shura following with a scowl and wondering at the giant winged lion that suddenly appeared.

_'Very suspicious...where the hell did that thing come from?'_ Shura wonders before focusing on the summoning of Ucchusama.

* * *

Rin hates being right at times. Mostly because of things like this that has Tatsuma lying bloody on the ground and looking like he's dead.

At least then Karura shows up and reveals he's not actually dead. But well, Rin knows enough that he definitely can't do anything.

“You have to let Ryūji do it.” Rin's not sure what has people more surprised, him speaking up or using Suguro's first name. But he kinda has to since there are two Suguro here. “Whatever you need to do to buy time for the Impure King to be killed, you can't do it in your condition but he's your son. The contract Karura has works on bloodlines, so he's the only available substitute.”

“But he's a child!” Tatsuma protests.

Rin sighs. “Ya know, it's an attitude like that that has him acting like a kid. Let him grow up already!”

Tatsuma stares at Rin for a moment, then looks over at Suguro. Suguro nods. “I won't let you do it alone. I'll bear that cross too.”

There is a moment of silence then slowly, quietly, Tatsuma responds. “Very well...”

The contract is transferred to Suguro, and it's a brilliant display of fire in the process. Tatsuma carefully teaches Suguro the chant once the transfer is complete. He then turns to the rest and explains how to defeat the Impure King.

It's not an easy thing. They will be working on a timelimit, and it's very risky. Rin has to admit that he can't draw Kurikara yet but hasn't given up. “Said it's a psychological problem.” Rin explains to the stunned group. “But...I can still use my flames enough so I can go with Suguro and protect him.”

“So the barrier will be set up...” Konekomaru considers it. “And if by chance Okumura-kun manages to draw Kurikara, he's right there as well.”

“There's always a way.” Rin says positively. “Everything will surely be alright.”

The words almost sound cheesy to the group in this situation, but they can't help but smile at it. A bit of a positive attitude might just helps.

“Kamiki, Moriyama, can you stay with Pops?” Suguro glances at Tatsuma who is breathing heavily and looks a few moments away from passing out. The two girls agree, Suguro turning to Shima and Konekomaru. “Shima, Konekomaru, please go inform Kirigakure-sensei and everyone in Myou Dhra just what happened.”

“What about you Bon?” Konekomaru asks, his tone suggesting he already suspects the answer.

“I'll go set up this barrier. This barrier forms with the point of the Shokuchi-in as its centre. So I have to set it up as close to the sporangium as possible.”

“That's too reckless!” Konekomaru yells, sounding about ready to panic.

“Bon...that could get you killed.” Renzō gasps. “I never really speak up, but this...this will be the end of you if you make even the slightest mistake. And you're just an exwire.”

“That's why I'm going with him.” Rin reminds Renzō. “I'll protect his back and keep the princess safe. Konekomaru, Renzō, don't worry about us. Worry about your job.”

“Who are you calling a princess!?” Suguro shouts, making the boys give a slightly nervous laugh.

They all exchange looks, even the girls, then nod and set to their self imposed tasks, separating into three teams and two of them shooting out into different directions. The last words said come from Rin, who says,

“I'm counting on you!” To everyone, though strangely for a moment his gaze lingers on Renzō. Only Renzō appears to notice and he can feel heat on his face from the gaze of those blue, blue eyes.

_'Against all odds...can we do it?'_ Rin wonders, then brushes that worry from his mind. He can't have too many doubts, not in this situation.

* * *

Mephisto blows his nose and tosses the used tissue into the flying garbage can he has. “How...fascinating...”

Mephisto had not expected the fire breathing winged-lion. Not to mention how it practically popped out of nowhere. Frowning in though, Mephisto leans on his fist and peers at the flying around “Keroberos” as it clears more of the Impure King. If things go well, it might grant them passage to the centre of the Impure King.

“Very interesting...however, I must admit this show looks more intriguing...” Mephisto's grin widens, as his gaze focuses on the soon to come confrontation between Tōdō and Yukio.

“Aaaah yes...this shall truly be delightful...” Mephisto chuckles. Yukio, Tōdō, Rin, and everyone else... “Such a marvellous production!”

Fire and rot blooms on the mountain, as the clock ticks down and the Impure King gets closer and closer to bursting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Drop a good comment down below!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the end of the Kyoto arc! Which includes a very long chapter with actual original materials involved!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The Impure King, even in its uncompleted form, is a terrifying thing to look upon. Sekki thinks on how monstrous this demon is, as she calls up barriers and shields to protect those fighting. Many exorcists glance in shock at her, her calm and ability to multitask something that stands out even among such a vast number of exorcists of all ranks.

_'This demon is not sentient. It just attacks, a collection of urges and a strange hunger.'_ Sekki's frown deepens at that, even as she sees Keroberos dive down on some spores to free other exorcists who were trapped by them. _'It is powerful despite that. Like it was created instead of born...as a_ pet _of the King of Decay, I can't say that is impossible.'_

Fire blooms on the other side and Sekki frowns. Especially as Yukio is the only other person to apparently notice and he goes off without thinking things through.

_'That boy...it would be much easier if he would admit to being a child still...'_ Sekki sighs but gets distracted by another cry for help.

Unfortunately, she cannot leave this situation. Yukio will have to deal with his problems himself.

_'I just hope he doesn't think he only has to deal with them himself.'_ Sekki hopes. _'Though not much luck_ _there_ _considering Rin-kun is his brother...'_

The Impure King's rot stinks up the air and it seems to pulse like a rotten heart as it continues to grow.

**Chapter 15: End of Impurity**

Rin and Ryūji can only gape up at the Impure King, seeing how it is taking on an astounding form before their eyes.

“It's slowly turning into a building?” Rin is left stumped. _'What kind of demon is this?'_

“Damn it, if we don't speed up, things are going to get bad.” Ryūji pants, already sweating slightly from the miasma thick in the air.

A rustling in the tree nearby makes them both turn in time to see...

“Kuro!” Rin says joyfully, the Cait Sith responding with a bunch of meows.

“Are you talking about the Impure King?” Rin asks, Ryūji left to look over at him confused. “I know, but we can't run. For the sake of defeating that thing, we have to climb up there.”

More meows and Ryūji is wondering for a moment if Rin is crazy. Then a small voice comes from where Karura had made himself comfortable on Ryūji's head, a strangely comforting warmth. “Certain demons converse in a tongue humans can't understand. But that boy with the divine blood can understand.”

_'Divine...blood?'_ Ryūji glances over at Rin, who's responding to whatever Kuro said again. _'Well...he is the Son of Satan.'_

At this point Kuro bursts with a poof of smoke into a ginormous black cat, Ryūji only able to gape at it as Rin cheers.

“Yes!”

“What? Wait...what happened?” Ryūji looks between Rin and Kuro.

“Oh, we got a faster transport!” Rin holds out a hand. “Rock-paper-scissors for who sits at the front?”

-line break-

A cat does not make a good steed for a human, if only because of the way the spine works.

And yet, here is Rin and Suguro, making their way up towards the centre of the Impure King on top of the giant Kuro.

“Crap...” They both can't help but curse as it sinks in that the “building” truly is the Impure King.

“With this, there won't be anywhere to touch the ground with the Shokuchi-in, the main component of the barrier.” Karura advises.

“Forget about that, I won't have time to chant!” Suguro shoots back.

Rin turns to Kuro. “Kuro! Is there any place real close to the sporangium you can step on?”

Kuro yowls in acknowledgement and moves ever closer to the sporangium.

Which, on second inspection, almost looks like a giant meat bun...

Suguro didn't appreciate that comparison but Rin hasn't had a meal since that early breakfast!

Kuro finally finds the single clear spot in the right location and lands on it heavily, crouching just enough for Suguro and then Rin to get off.

“Alright, let's settle here and fight!” Rin cheers, hitting the ground with his bare feet and ignoring the strange sensation. More important things than rocks poking his feet going on.

“Hey, you're not going to give yourself in again, are you?” Suguro asks, sounding worried.

“No...not now.” Rin shakes his head. “Anyways you better not be scared and piss your pants either!”

Those crude words do their job of making Suguro more irritated than scared, but Rin isn't done yet.

“Right now...everyone is probably doing everything they can do to stop this. So we're going to do what we can do too! You just focus on your barrier building, Princess Suguro~!” Rin teases.

“What?! Who are you calling princess!? I'll beat the shit out of you!”

“Well, you're the one whimpering over there. I don't want to be the Knight of such a rough-looking princess either.” Rin points out, still cheerfully mocking Suguro.

“Damn it! I'll do it, no matter what you say!! You'll see!” Suguro snarls.

“Alright, I'm counting on you.” Rin steps forward and looks up at the Impure King above them.

Suguro notices that Rin's hand on Kurikara is trembling and he seems to be still trying, in vain, to draw it. And yet still,

“We're going to beat this thing!”

Rin doesn't stop trying to sound as confident as possible.

* * *

Keroberos sends yet another blast of fire to save some exorcists. “Damn, you guys can't do anythin' can you?” He growls at them, sending them scurrying off.

Keroberos then turns to look at the centre of the Impure King, a worried look on his muzzle as he senses that there is Rin. _'Dammit Rin...what are you gonna do? You can't...'_

“What's the matter Osaka-Cat?” Shura sneers, chopping at some spores heading his way. “Got all confused and lost?”

Keroberos sneers at her. “As if!”

A great plume of fire goes up, clearing a path yet again, though it quickly starts to be recovered by the spores. “Ah'm just waitin'.”

Shura blinks. “Waiting for what?”

She gets her answer as a fire-type barrier suddenly starts spreading out from the centre of the Impure King, shocking everyone except Keroberos and Sekki who knew it was coming.

_'Good job...now, Rin-kun...can you finish it?'_ Sekki wonders, setting back and stopping her barrier making. She turns to look towards a certain mountain path and frowns. _'_ _Shima_ _-kun,_ _Miwa_ _-kun...hurry.'_

* * *

Renzō is a coward. He does not deny that, never does. It's why he said such words to Konekomaru, why he wants to run as fast as possible even from family responsibility.

But strangely, not only is that just not possible, there's a memory ringing in his mind.

“ _I trust you with these, Shima-kun.” Sekki tells him, setting the crystal rings in his hand. “I know that you can use magic, not only with great talent, but with intelligence and care.”_

“ _M-me?” Renzō flushes and backs up, then tries to give the rings back. “No...no way! You got the wrong person!”_

“ _Perhaps. But I have faith in you and...” Sekki looks him over and her gaze softens. “I have already made my choice.” She closes his hand over the rings. “Accept them. You are going to be great Shima-kun, it is your choice how to_ become _great.”_

So maybe, just maybe, Sekki got to him there. But that doesn't explain that he thinks also of how Rin said he's counting on **him**.

But either way, he's scared...but somehow he's back at the start and fighting to get his and Konekomaru's way clear to give an important report.

* * *

Despite everyone's best efforts, despite all the fighting, it is too late.

The sporangium ruptures.

The miasma spreads fast and hard, hitting everyone in its path. The fire barrier contains it, but it cannot be enough.

“Everyone retreat! Get out of the barrier!” Yaozō orders, exorcists all around him quick to cooperate.

Keroberos stares up at what's before them, as does Shura. “Holy shit...is that the true form of the Impure King?” Shura gasps at the deformed...thing, giant and strange, that seems to now take form behind the strange “building” that it crafted.

“Yes...that is it's Heart.” Keroberos confirms, then glances over at her. “You best leave, human. The miasma will kill you if you are not careful.”

Shura growls at him, but know he speaks truly and joins in the retreat. Keroberos brings up the rear, glancing back repeatedly and then curses.

“Fine, fine...” Keroberos then lets out a roar and a sudden light spreads out. Fire at that, something _made_ of fire shoots up into the sky and unfurls wings and looks down at the exorcists struggling to retreat. A mocking smile forms on its face and it snaps its fingers.

Fire blooms, racing through the spores in their way and clearing a path completely, shocking everyone here.

“Oi! Hurry up, Ah can't keep that workin' ferever!” Keroberos snaps, startling the exorcists back into work. A few get stung with flames and Keroberos turns on the flaming angel above them. “Oi! _He_ won't like that when he finds out!”

The flaming angel seems to pout, but stops stinging the exorcists with fire, keeping to mere glares at them.

Shura glances over at Keroberos and wonders what he is once again. He claims to not be a demon, but what else could he be?

* * *

“The miasma within the barrier is most likely thicker than what a human can withstand.” Hōjō Uwabami explains to the gathered exorcists. “We've managed to escape the worst thanks to this barrier but...”

“Just who could've put such a high level barrier?” Shura asks. She glares at Keroberos who snorts at her, and then at Yaozō suggesting the Ossama.

“No!” That cry has everyone turn and see a rather battered looking Konekomaru being carried by Renzō who looks just as worn out. “You're mistaken, Yaozō-sama! It was Bon who put up that barrier! Bon's still in there as we speak!”

The adults stare stunned, except for Sekki who merely smiles in satisfaction.

“Ossama is being watched by Moriyama-san and Kamiki-san somewhere near the Eastern Mountain trail. We beg of you, save everyone!” Konekomaru pleas.

“Got it.” Shura grins at this news. “I'll go ahead and back up Suguro and Okumura.”

“Al...right...” Yaozō takes in a deep breath. “I'll get the details from these two, then I'll form a team to back you up.”

“Please do!” Shura gives Konekomaru and Renzō a pat on the head as she passes. “Miwa, Shima, you did well!”

To her surprise, Keroberos follows after her. “What are you doing Osaka-Cat?”

“Hmph. Ah'm doin' like my master said.” He sneers up at her. “Savin' all yer asses from the Impure King!”

Behind them, Sekki grabs Renzō. “I'm afraid this one will not be able to make a report.”

“Uh?” Renzō glances up at Sekki who smiles down at him.

“I happen to be of need of his abilities...that barrier is too powerful for Suguro-kun to handle on his own and I have a plan to extend that barrier's life a little...” Sekki declares, shocking the rest.

* * *

“Tsukishiro-san...what are you? What can Renzō do here?” Yaozō asks. “He...” Yaozō glances over at his youngest son, fear flickering behind his eyes. “He can't...”

“He can.” Sekki says simply. “And frankly, this is not anything you have any say in. This is not something you are an expert in.”

Sekki drags Renzō off slightly and he stares up at her. “What...what are you planning?”

“Something risky I can't do alone. I'm going to support that fire barrier with a barrier of my own. I'll integrate it into it and grant a little extra power...and thus time.” Sekki's eyes flicker at that.

“But human magic and demon magic...that's putting water on a grease fire!” Renzō yell, panicking at the thought of the massive explosion that would be the result. _'_ _Okumura-kun_ _...Bon...everyone else would be caught in it!'_

“That's why I need the help. I need you to concentrate on forming the barrier while I do the tricky parts.” Sekki smiles softly down at Renzō. “You can do it, Shima-kun.”

Renzō takes in a deep breath, glancing down at the crystal rings now on his shakujō, then nods. “Alright.”

Renzō takes up position in front of Sekki and, with a deep breath, casts out his magic circle. He can hear gasps of shock, Kinzō's in particular standing out as he adds a few foul words in his surprise, as it glows underneath his feet. He can feel Sekki offer a “hand” to him and he carefully takes it with his own “hand”, their power meeting together in preparation for this spell.

Renzō closes his eyes and concentrates. _'A barrier. Crystal clear and strong like nothing else. Made for fire and against rot.'_

As he forms the barrier, he feels someone touch him, a gentle attention grabbing sensation, and he looks up within his mental state to meet silver-blue eyes that examine him. _'Who?'_

“ _I believe you are the right one...”_ The eyes say to him, backing off and letting him focus once again on the barrier after he gets over his shock.

Behind him, he feels Sekki's power glow and grasps the barrier he is forming. Carefully, biting his lip hard enough to bleed, Renzō makes it grow, visualizing it all around the fire barrier that covers the Impure King. Then, in the hands of Sekki, he lets it shrink and watches it slowly sink into the fire barrier.

And hold.

Renzō opens his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief, but holds the barrier still. He knows he can't let go any time soon.

But through open eyes he can see everyone staring at him and Sekki and he glances once to see the now shining purple fire that acts as a barrier against the Impure King.

“What...that is amazing!” Yaozō gapes at the two of them, but mostly Sekki. “Mages...powerful mages can do this?”

Sekki chuckles. “Powerful? To you perhaps, but I know of others who surpass me easily. At the very best, I am fifth on that list.”

Renzō glances behind to look at Sekki, shocked. She winks at him. “And Shima-kun might just get ahead of me as well.”

Renzō flushes at that, especially as Sekki adds, “In fact, I do believe he's taken the first step to being a true mage. Well done...Renzō-kun.”

Renzō somehow manages to take on a deeper shade of red at that change of address. At the respect within it.

* * *

The purple fire that surrounds them shocks and awes Suguro, Rin, and Karura as well.

“A human mage? How can they...such power and skill...” Karura sounds awed at this.

Rin gives a satisfied smile. “Sekki-san...and Renzō too!”

“They did this...?” Suguro gasps.

“I think you just got your fifteen minutes.” Rin turns to Suguro. “It's not the end. The Kyōto Tower...I want to see it. Show me the way tomorrow! You're from here, right? I heard it has a public bath even though it's a tower! That's so curious! Will the others come too if we invite them?”

Suguro gapes up at the suddenly ridiculously cheerful Rin who goes on about tourist stuff.

“Let's win and go back home!”

“Why the Kyōto Tower anyways!?” Ryūji demands. “I've never climbed it! Actually, I even find it embarrassing! Kyōto has heaps of other famous spots!”

“I don't really know much about temples...I wanted to see some fashion spots...” Rin now looks a bit embarrassed.

The ridiculous situation finally gets to Suguro and he bursts out laughing. “Yeah...it's okay...I'll support your false confidence. We're friends after all.” Suguro takes a deep breath and meets Rin's shocked gaze. “Okumura...I trust you.”

Rin gapes at him, mind whirling. So many questions, so little answers and yet...and yet...

Rin draws Kurikara and slices through the Impure King's attack on Suguro.

Another attack is then stopped by the chanting of Shura...and the fire of a giant winged cat that shocks Suguro.

Shura turns to Rin. “Leave Suguro to me! That monster is not something a normal human being can defeat! We'll have to rely on you!”

Shura then adds, “Didn't you swear to me? That you'd prove Shirō was right to let you live? Prove it!”

“Yeah!” Rin takes off, glancing only briefly over at Keroberos before he leaves. _:Watch Suguro too please.:_

_:Got it. Come back alive and with this gross thing roasted!:_

* * *

Renzō flinches, feeling the barrier shudder. “Bon's...at his limit...shit...”

“We have to draw back.” Sekki sounds frustrated. “If we don't, it will blow up.”

“Got it...” Renzō closes his eyes and lets the barrier go, just as the fire barrier starts to drop.

“Thank goodness for the rain...it's enough time for Rin-kun to pull something off...” Sekki says, sounding relieved. She then glances at the nearest flaming shakujō and smiles. “Isn't that right, Ucchusama?”

“ **Hmph. I've fought this demon longer than you have been alive!”**

“I don't doubt that.” Sekki says pleasantly.

“ **And to let it win after all this time...”**

Sekki turns to look at the Impure King and smiles. “We're going to win.”

Her confidence is soon echoed by a giant, blue light in the shape of the technique known as Kanshou Zanmai erupting in the sky.

Sekki smiles and settles down next to Renzō. “You ready?”

Renzō glances over at her and, slowly, smiles. “Yeah...we can go get Okumura-kun and Bon back after this...”

Blue fire flares on the mountain...and spreads, covering everything.

But it is warm on everyone human it touches and does not burn anything except for the spores and bacteria of the Impure King.

Renzō lets out a deep breath and then stands, charging forward to where he knows Rin is. The only one to outstrip him is Sekki.

* * *

Ucchusama removes himself from Rin's sword. “Everything has been purified. I'm leaving.”

However, he pauses to look over Rin, a curious light in his eyes. “Uhm. I wonder which one you are. A human, or a demon? One day you will have to decide.”

And it is with those words that Ucchusama leaves, Rin wavering and just being caught by Keroberos in time. Rin glances over at him, bracing his hand in his fur, and smiles. “Thanks Kero...best leave now.”

Rin sheaths Kurikara as Kero does that, looking up at the sky and taking in a deep breath.

“Okumura...” The sound of Suguro...or is it Ryūji now?...makes Rin turn and give a goofy grin at him.

“I did it! I controlled my flames!” Rin cheers. “There are still a lots of things that needs fine tuning...but I finally learned how to decide what to burn!”

“Well, it's not the first time you succeed in that. Like that time with your clothes and leaving only your shorts.” Shura says with a snicker.

“Hey that was an accident! This time was on purpose!” Rin shoots back.

“Okumura-kun! Bon!”

Everyone turns at that to see the group coming up at them of reinforcements as well as Renzō and Konekomaru.

And Sekki, who races in front and grabs Rin in a grateful hug that Rin returns. “I did it...”

“I knew you could...” Sekki smiles down at him, pulling back to cup his cheek and look him over. She nods in satisfaction. “You got a few minutes.”

Rin gives a wane smile then turns to the rest. “Hey, Konekomaru. I was finally able to control my power! I didn't burn anything except the Impure King!”

“That was an unusual experience.” Renzō notes. “I was in the flames but it only felt warm and...” Renzō blinks, staring at Rin with an odd look in his eyes. But this gets quickly forgotten in face of Konekomaru actually bursting into tears as he apologies to Rin.

Not to mention the praise Rin is getting from even Yaozō who is stunned in amazement in what he did...and how this little “hero” is acting, getting embarrassed and shuffling slightly as if he wants to hide behind Sekki who pushes him gently forward.

Rin pats Konekomaru's head as he cries, saying it's okay, while Renzō teases Ryūji about his survival, saying he was certain he was going to die.

“Nii-san!”

And then the moment ends as Yukio charges up and stares at Rin, looking angry like nothing else. Rin doesn't seem to notice, beaming at Yukio. “Oh! Yukio, you're okay too!”

Yukio turns his angry gaze on Shura. “Shura-san, how come my brother is here? Who got him out of confinement?”

“Well...he apologized...” Shura offers as an off-hand explanation that instead increases Yukio's rage.

“Yukio...I did it!” Rin says cheerfully. “I managed to control my flames and I got rid of the Impure King too! It's great, right? I bet you are so shocked that your jaw is about to fall off!”

Instead Yukio punches Rin, hard and shocking everyone. Renzō finds himself stepping forward unconsciously, not liking how Yukio is reacting to Rin saving everyone. “Don't be a fool! Do you understand your situation?!”

“I do.” Rin's voice is soft. “I finally understand.” He coughs out some blood from the blow and turns to face Yukio. “I am Satan's Son. And I can't run away from this power. I've always been scared to face it and acknowledge it. But...that...was...not...good...”

Rin passes out, falling forward and only just being caught by the startled Renzō who instinctively reaches out to catch him.

* * *

Rin is back at that massive festival once more. This time, he's already leaving the crowds behind and climbing up to that strange platform.

He sees two figures on top, on standing in the middle of the platform and the other on the end closest to Rin.

Rin glances over at the closest figure, feeling he might know them. He can tell it is a girl now at the least.

Light flares once more and, wincing, Rin turns to see the third and final figure has arrived and placed themselves on the other side of the second figure. For a moment Rin lets the tableau sink in, seeing how the second shadowy figure seems to be between them.

Then he looks at the final figure and sees a mask on them, while light swirls around them. Rin swallows and winces just as a massive explosion goes off.

* * *

Rin slowly pulls himself up to wakefulness, feeling very drained and out of it. Glancing to his side, he notices Kuro is resting on his pillow, bandaged and sleeping deeply.

“This must be the Suguro family's Ryokan...” Rin realizes, looking down at the yukata he is now wearing. Briefly he wonders what happened to his pyjamas. Then he turns his head and notices Shiemi is sleeping next to him.

She's the kind of person who looks twice adorable asleep as awake, Rin notices vaguely, as Shiemi slowly wakes up as if his gaze is disturbing her sleep. “Rin...? You woke up...finally.”

“Hey, Shiemi. Tired?” Rin smiles at the blonde girl. “You weren't hurt, were you?”

“No...I wanted to get a drip and then when I was looking at your face I felt sleepy...” Shiemi smiles back at Rin. “Maybe because yesterday I didn't get any sleep at all...”

“That's not good Shiemi.” Rin gently scolds her.

“Hmm...no...but Rin...you did a great job. Suguro-kun and the others told me that you were amazing.”

“I guess so...” Rin is not sure if _amazing_ should ever be attached to him. “It was pretty bad and I nearly didn't make it. But thanks to everyone I managed to pull through. I remembered you too...what you said...and that helped a lot. Thanks.”

“I...I...Really? I helped you?” Shiemi sits up a bit, scooting closer to Rin.

“Uh...yeah. You did.” Rin's smile fades slightly. “Are you okay?”

Shiemi shoves her face in the ground for a moment trembling, then lifts her head, revealing her flushed face. “I'm...I'm so happy!”

She grabs his hand nearby and looks earnestly into his eyes. “He...hey...Listen, Rin...from now on...”

Rin can feel a flush growing on his own face. _'Oi, oi...Shiemi...don't you like Yukio?!'_

“....no matter what happens...” Shiemi is getting steadily redder and redder. “I'm always going to be your friend! I'll be your friend forever and ever!”

Rin stares at her for a moment then sighs, relieved. “That's all...you don't have to get so worked up...”

But Shiemi doesn't hear him, too busy squealing and saying how she did it. Rin shakes his head but he's got a smile on his face. “Honestly...”

Laughter draws Rin's attention to, of all people, Renzō. “Seriously? Hey, aren't you upset about that?”

“Why would I be?” Rin blinks, confused at Renzō's snorts. “And what are you doing here?”

“Well, I didn't want to go home. And there was no other place to sleep other than here in the Head Clerk's room, so here I am.” Renzō explains cheerfully.

“I'm here too!” Izumo calls out from behind a screen, sounding annoyed.

“Uh...and Takara too...” Rin glowers at the strange puppet nearby before looking away.

“Bon and Koneko-san have their own rooms so they are resting there.” Renzō explains to Rin who is silently wondering where they are.

“But really, don't you like Shiemi?” Renzō then asks, sounding confused.

Rin gives a smile. “Yeah, but as a friend.” Rin glances over at the still ecstatic girl and grins. “Too much like a sister at times to really see anything else.”

“Oh...” Renzō looks briefly confused then grins at Rin. “By the way, I heard we're gonna go back to Tōkyō the day after tomorrow. But Kirigakure-sensei said we can have the day off tomorrow! So if you wish...”

Rin and Shiemi both brighten. “We can explore Kyōto!” Rin whoops, suddenly full of energy again. Renzō laughs at his enthusiasm, finding his own energy get a boost at how energetic Rin is.

As he gets dragged into a conversation about possible locations to look into – even Izumo joining in – Renzō wonders at the strange relief in his heart.

* * *

Yaozō is not sure if he's surprised or not to encounter Sekki soon after leaving the meeting with Sir Pheles. “Tsukishiro-san...”

“Good day to you, Shima-san.” Sekki greets him with a slight bow. “How did the meeting go?”

Yaozō scowls at the reminder. “I do not like that...”

“Demon?” Sekki smiles at the surprised look on his face. “I feel much the same. One can only be assured he wishes to preserve the human world, not the humans within it. Individuals suffer under his plans.”

“Tsukishiro-san...you appear to have a connection to Okumura Rin. What is...your impression of him?” Yaozō asks.

“I believe he is a boy. An ordinary boy with an extraordinary burden.” Sekki answers truthfully, watching as Yaozō looks thoughtful at that. “He is a good cook and has a very kind and big heart. Hm, his entire existence almost feels like a cosmic joke at the expense of his blood father.”

Yaozō can't help but chuckle slightly at that. “That does sound true. And...Renzō?”

“I trust him.” Sekki raises her eyebrows at how stunned Yaozō looks. “To the point I trust him with my most important person. He is a good kid, just, like most his age, a bit lost and feels like he cannot die. He is also quite powerful magically speaking and holds great potential.” Sekki tilts her head and looks Yaozō up and down. “Looking at you now, I can see where he gets his magical power from.”

Yaozō blinks. “I...have magic?”

“Yes...to the point you should have noticed something odd in you and your children.” Sekki leans close and whispers something to him that has him stiffen and then nod. She steps back and nods slowly. “I thought so. Do not worry, I won't spread your secret around. Now, if you will excuse me?”

“Wait...” Yaozō hesitates as Sekki turns back to him. “What...exactly is your relationship to Okumura Rin?”

Sekki gives a soft, fond smile. “He gives me flowers on May 8th.”

Yaozō stares after her as she leaves with a small goodbye, leaving a very thoughtful man behind her.

_'May 8_ _th_ _? Aaah...I see...and also what Captain Kirigakure meant by her being in danger. One does not get in between the mother and her child.'_ Yaozō smiles and shakes his head. _'And from what I recall of Fujimoto...no wonder that boy turned out so well.'_

* * *

Rin wanders into a nearby room for the vending machine, wanting a drink now that he's awake. It takes a moment to realize someone else is in the room. “Oh! Yukio!”

Yukio is currently sitting in a position to get a crick on his neck and gives a soft groan, opening his eyes to peer at his brother.

Rin pauses to add an extra bit of change and punch in another order before crouching down to get the drinks below. “What's with those clothes? Don't tell me you've been awake since yesterday!?”

“...yeah...”

Rin twitches at that response and heads over to Yukio, popping open his can and taking a sip. “Go to sleep in your own bed! Jeez you can be real slack in your own way...”

Rin softens as he looks at Yukio, who's half asleep again. “You get tired because you always try to do too much for everyone. Just rest for a while.”

Rin then reaches over and rests a hand on Yukio's head, ruffling his hair lightly. “Nii-chan also has something to tell you. Don't run away.”

He leaves at that, setting down the mineral water he got for Yukio on the chair's arm, not noticing how Yukio gives a slight groan at that, head rolling forward and arms crosses as he falls deeper into sleep. “What was...”

* * *

Looking around the Ryokan, Rin and Renzō both perk up when they finally spot Ryūji and Konekomaru, then slow down as they realize they are listening into a room. Renzō looks through the open partition and makes a face.

“Uuuuuuwaah! So Jū-nii got Mamushi-neesan? It's like marrying a relative...gross.” Renzō makes a disgusted sound.

Rin peers in and brightens up, especially when he sees Jūzō and Mamushi under his mage sight. “Hehe...look at it with your magic Renzō.”

Renzō blinks then does as he says, gaping as what he sees registers.

Though in reality both Jūzō and Mamushi are just sitting together, Jūzō laughing at Mamushi's stuttering and blushing denials, under mage sight Renzō can see “them” curled up together, a pulse of sheer happiness and a red ribbon swirling around them. They seem to even be cooing softly to each other.

“Oh gross...they are sickeningly happy!” Renzō blurts out, getting everyone's attention inside.

Rin laughs. “Yes they are. Oh, congratulations!”

They all stare at Rin, as well as Renzō, Konekomaru, and Ryūji, realizing everyone there overheard just what happened.

Rin chuckles at their bamboozled expressions then glances over at Renzō who is being asked – more like demanded – by Mamushi what he just said. _'Heh...wonder if it's a family thing..._ _that would be nice..._ _'_ Rin blinks, confused by that thought. _'Uh? What was that about?'_

“Okumura-kun...” Uwabami speaks up at that, getting his attention. “I have not expressed my thanks as well for what you did. Thank you for saving our lives and defeating the Impure King.”

Rin flushes again at that and stutters out a hesitant acceptance of his gratitude. Mamushi stares at him, eye widening. “Wait...you are? The...the Son of Satan?”

Rin turns to her, wondering at her reaction. “Um...yes? I mean...biologically speaking...really he's more of a...sperm donor I guess?” Rin considers exactly how best to put his relationship to Satan, while Renzō snorts at his description.

Mamushi bows towards him, making Rin squawk and stare in shock at her. “I'm so sorry! It was...my fault all of this happened and I did it thinking...thinking terrible things of you...”

“Uh? Uh?!” Rin looks baffled, looking around at the rest. “What...is she...?”

“Mamushi said that was convinced her to go to Tōdō in the end was the news of the Son of Satan being alive.” Jūzō explains softly, Rin's mouth forming an “o” in realization.

Rin then scratches the back of his head, sighing, and kneels down next to Mamushi. “You don't have to do that...look, you weren't thinking bad things about me. Just this...Son of Satan thing you didn't know and could only think as dangerous. I...get it. Really.”

Mamushi slowly looks up at that. “You...mean that?”

“Um...yeah well...um...someone told me things don't happen for no reason and well...I mean, it's terrible the Impure King got loose, but it could have happened even without you. An-And since it happened now, I was able to finally figure out my flames. I mean...” Rin flushes. “It's a terrible thing, but I do seem to work best under pressure so um...I might not have figured things out.”

He then gives a soft smile for her and looks over at Jūzō. “Besides, if this hadn't happened, I bet you and this guy would have been stalled for much longer.”

Both Jūzō and Mamushi flush at that, glancing at each other, then away. “Um...well...” Jūzō scratches his neck and gives a small laugh. “Tha-that is true...”

“So no hard feelings!” Rin sits back grinning at Mamushi. “In fact, nice to meet you Mamushi!”

Mamushi stares at him, then slowly smiles, sitting up herself. “Nice to meet you too, Okumura-kun.”

“Heeeey, this is all wonderful and all but Okumura-kun!” Renzō gets Rin's attention, pulling him back up with an offered hand. “We came here for another reason remember?”

“Oh right!” Rin looks slightly embarrassed and turns to Ryūji and Konekomaru. “Hey, Ryūji, Konekomaru, Shura said we got the day off so want to go look around Kyōto?! Yukio's going too!” The almost vicious smile on Rin's face says that there's an “or else” attached to Yukio being there.

“That sounds good!” Konekomaru agrees.

Ryūji twitches though. “Hey, I didn't say you could use my first name!”

“But we're friends right!” Rin beams at him, leaving a flabbergasted Ryūji to stare at him. “So it's Ryūji!”

“Wait...so you were calling Bon Suguro cause you thought he wasn't a friend?” Renzō looks over at Rin, half choking back laughter. “So it's all his fault? Again!?”

“Yeah. I guess so...” Rin says thoughtfully.

Renzō bursts into laughter while Ryūji yells angrily again, the others in the room watching the new proceedings in bemusement. Mamushi in particular looks between Rin and Renzō, wondering if she's seeing what she's seeing. They haven't let go of each others hand and don't seem to notice.

Kinzō is watching them too, but instead of questioning it, he grins and makes a few mental plans.

Big bros should help little brothers in these matters after all!

* * *

The entire group is excited, though pretending not to be in certain cases, to be able to explore Kyōto and relax. The shadow of the Impure King is gone now, so that is something that can't help but lift everyone's spirits.

The fact they are going to looking around a city they all had a part in saving adds an extra thrill to this situation. But no one beats Rin for sheer joy, perhaps thanks to the excited cat on his head.

“We should visit the usual popular places. First of all, Kinkakuji?” Renzō suggests cheerfully.

“What are you saying Shima-san?” Konekomaru shoots Renzō a look. “We should go to Toji first, it's closer from here. If we don't plan the route carefully we won't be able to see everything.” At his okay, Konekomaru turns back to the rest. “If there's somewhere you want to please tell us.”

“I w-want to eat bean jam and kudzu starch noodles! And sweets!” Shiemi blurts out. “No wait, those are just foods...” She mumbles.

“I'd like to see Fushima Inari...at least once in my life.” Izumo asks for, trying to come across as bored.

“Introduce me to some Maiko!” Takara – or rather his puppet – demands.

Rin raises his hand high into the air and shouts. “I vote for Kyōto Tower!!”

Ryūji grins behind him. “There he goes...”

“Eh, the Kyōto Tower!? There are lots of better places, you know...” Konekomaru protests.

Rin puts his hands together and starts begging. “Please, I've had my eye on it since before coming here!”

“Well, it's Satan's Son's wish, maybe we should grant it. Or he'll burn us to ashes.” Ryūji teases.

“Do you still think that of me?!” Rin wails.

“I see...let's do what Satan's Son wants...” Konekomaru closes his notebook at that, raising it almost prayer position in front of his face.

“You too Konekomaru...” Rin whines.

“Aaaah, c'mon Okumura-kun...whoops I mean Son of Satan!” Renzō tugs at Rin, dragging him off to start the exploring while Rin demands to know what's with all the Son of Satan stuff.

Despite the teasing, the free day goes well. Starting with some temples and shrines, Rin learning some new things thanks to that and Izumo making a point of summoning her Byakko to explore the Fushima Inari shrine as well, they move on to the streets, stopping at a river to play a bit in it. Then it's off to a café after some pictures being taken, where they enjoy coffee, tea, and sweets in the relaxing environment. Rin even sneaks some food to Kuro and Kero who has been hiding in his bag this entire time.

They pass by other food selling stops, Shiemi stopping to get even a small sample of the food within, Rin laughing and smiling at how much she's eating. And, eventually they reach Kyōto Tower. Though Rin has to hide Kuro in his bag – and convince Kero to not fuss over having to share the space again – the view is still marvellous.

Stopping by a shop selling souvenirs, Rin ends up putting aside a doll of the mascot of the tower in favour of a more affordable cellphone strap. “I like this. It's cute.”

Rin quickly snaps the strap on, the little strange doll hanging on to his black cellphone. And also drawing attention to the pink tanuki charm that's already there. “Oh, that's cute!” Shiemi exclaims. “Where did you get it?”

“It was at a bazaar a couple years ago...” Rin scratches the back of his head. “It's homemade and well, it was an impulse buy. Didn't have a cellphone back then.”

“You serious?” Ryūji looks between Rin and his cellphone. “You telling me you just got that cellphone?”

“Well...couldn't really afford one...” Rin looks a bit nervous at that, remembering how he got his cellphone, and starts heading out towards another section of the Tower. “Everyone! I...I have something I would like to ask.”

Everyone stops at that and wonders what Rin wants, especially as he trembles.

“Well, you all know what kind of guy I am...but I'd like you all...” Rin swallows and turns to face them, a strange grin on his face, “I would like to take a group picture here. With...with me!”

Ryūji sighs and adjusts his hat on his head. “Che. We can't refuse or Satan's Son will burn us all down.”

“It's Satan's Son's order, it can't be helped.” Izumo deadpans.

“Even if you try to speak with reserve it still sounds like a threat...” Renzō half whines, barely keeping a straight face.

“Let's do what Satan's Son says.” Konekomaru declares.

“How long are you gonna use that!? Are you bullying me!?” Rin almost sounds distressed at that.

“Well, it'd be a pity not to use it!” Renzō declares with a grin. “After all, it's your peculiarity!”

Ryūji claps Rin on the back, startling him. “And by the way, you don't need to ask for permission every time. That's what friends do.”

Rin can't help the happy, gentle smile on his face, suddenly feeling much brighter and happier.

Even as it turns out the discussion behind him is for spelling SATAN with their bodies, even _Yukio_ joining in on Ryūji, Izumo, Konekomaru, and Renzō's prank during the group photo.

Rin has friends. And he's more than willing to risk it finally.

* * *

Heading back home, having only been given the one day to really hang out as Shura wants them back in time to have no trouble for sleep as the day after tomorrow they return to the Academy, Renzō can't help whistling cheerful. Today was a good day and a very unburdened day for him. Even with Yukio nagging them at points, including now to hurry them home, Renzō's good mood can't be broken.

He does notice that both Konekomaru and Ryūji's cellphones have been going off at times, but he puts it just as Torako making sure they are okay, especially as at least once Ryūji has asked Rin – grudgingly – how he's feeling about the trip since his mother wanted him to.

He realizes too late he should have paid more attention as they turn down a familiar street. “Hey...wait...where are we going?”

Yukio looks over at him, confused. “To the Ryokan. Miwa-san said this is the best route.”

“Well...yeah...but...” Renzō looks over at Ryūji and Konekomaru who are now smirking at him. _'You traitors!'_

“Renzō!” That voice makes Renzō twitch and turn to look with a sense of imminent doom. The Okumura brothers, Izumo, and Shiemi looks curious, while Ryūji and Konekomaru snicker and Takara looks like he couldn't care less.

The woman who approaches doesn't look like much, other than a typical housewife. Abet one who is abnormally tall and is marching towards them like she has important business.

“Renzō, why did you not answer my calls!? And my texts?!” She demands, Renzō whimpering as she starts scolding him not only for that but other things, including his pink hair.

“Who's that?” Rin asks Ryūji.

“Hmm? Oh that's Shima's mother.” Ryūji sniggers, Rin looking between Renzō and the woman with a shocked look on his face.

“Really?!”

Renzō's mother finally leaves off her rather exhausted son and turns to the others with a brilliant smile. “Koneko-san! Ryūji-san! It's very nice to see you. And you all must be friends of my feckless son! Nice to meet you I am Shima Hitomi! Please, come in, you must be hungry at this hour.”

“Um...we were told to return in time for dinner at the Ryokan...” Yukio attempts to explain, only for Hitomit brush it away.

“Pah! I already told Torako-chan about it. Please, come in! I'm not otherwise going to get to speak to Koneko-san, Ryūji-san, and Renzō. Plus, I must get to know you all!”

Despite attempts otherwise by Yukio and Renzō – probably the strangest team up ever – they all get cheerfully hustled into the Shima house by Hitomi, Rin laughing and already chatting with her, Hitomi blushing modestly at being called a beautiful woman.

“I'm serious, I can see where the family good looks come from!” Rin says cheerfully.

He gets an odd look for that from Ryūji, while Hitomi laughs. “Oh my, that's what Yaozō-kun always says. As if he's not handsome himself, silly man! Please, come in!”

* * *

“So the recipe then asked for _six cups_ of confectioner's sugar--” Rin explains to Hitomi over dinner, the most recent part of their long conversation about cooking and baking.

“Six cups? Are you serious?” Hitomi interrupts with a gasp.

“I am! I couldn't believe it, between the butterscotch and the honey already in it it's already sweet enough. So I reduced that to a single cup and honestly it tasted more than sweet enough.” Rin pauses to eat a mouthful of the spicy miso chicken that is part of this meal. “Yukio certainly wanted another piece and he almost never wants that!”

“Nii-san...” Yukio protests, trying to hide his face in his bowl of rice.

Yaozō chuckles a bit at that, as Rin continues on at another prompting question to explain another recipe he likes. “I'm glad someone can keep up with Hitomi-san here...”

“It's like watching two housewives gossip.” Izumo notes dryly, making Konekomaru choke on a laugh, coughing slightly as a result.

Dinner is certainly nice, especially since Hitomi is very used to making dinner for many people. Aside from the exwires, Yukio, and the two adults, there is the youngest member of the Shima family, the second daughter of the family who has the name of Yumi.

Renzō glances again at Yumi, wondering why she's so quiet. He's sitting just across from her – and next to Rin who's across from his mother – and can see how she keeps glancing nervously over at Rin. “Yumi, something wrong?”

Yumi almost jumps at that. “Ren...Ren-nii...it's nothing...” She glances again at Rin.

Renzō grins. “Oi, Rin, Yumi wants to talk to you.”

Rin blinks, conversation with Hitomi fading, glancing over at Renzō. “Really?” He turns to Yumi. “Is something wrong?”

“Um...aaah...you...” Yumi looks down, flushing. “You...um..” She starts fiddling with her hands, poking her fingers together. “Y-you said you um...are a half-demon right? Tha-that...um...I mean...it's not...sca-scary but uhhh...you're...you ha-have a tail...right?”

“Oh, you want to see it?” Rin blinks, as Yumi blushes and nods. “Sure, but you can't touch it.”

Yumi perks up at that, watching as Rin's tail curls its way from around Rin's torso and gives a little wave once in the air. “It's...it's fluffy...”

“Yeah...” Renzō grins and looks over at the tail that is wagging slightly, ducking so he doesn't accidentally get fur in his face. “Don't expect a scary demon to have a fluffy, cute tail do you?”

Yumi giggles a bit at that, while Hitomi gives Renzō an odd look for that comment. _'Since when does he call guys cute?'_

“But...but you don't hurt people right?” Yumi stutters out.

“No. Well...technically, but only bad people...” Rin admits, scratching the back of his head. “I'm very, very careful of my strength...and my flames...” Rin glances nervously at Hitomi at that.

Hitomi smiles. “Oh, don't mind me. Yes, I know your father is a monster, but you aren't. Besides, hard to miss you saving everyone including my husband and a few of my silly sons with those flames.”

Rin goes red at the reminder, while Yumi looks interested. “What's it like being an exorcist?”

“You best ask that of Yukio, he's the only full one here outside of your dad.” Rin glances over at Yukio who blanches at the attention Yumi now gives him, Renzō chuckling at that.

Hitomi watches as Renzō and Rin start talking – this time about brothers and a bit of a debate goes up in that regard – a thought blooming in her mind.

* * *

Hitomi waves as the teenagers leave to head back to the Ryokan. It's only a block or so away at this point and they will surely get back soon enough. More than enough time at that. Which means they should have time to get ready for what Kinzō said he got planned for tonight.

Hitomi then sighs, smiling softly. “So, Jūzō and Mamushi have finally made things official?”

Yaozō sighs. “Yes, they have...how did you know they were going to do that?”

Hitomi laughs and gives him a kiss to the cheek as they turn back inside to the house. “Mother's intuition perhaps? But I will have to make it quite the wedding. I'm going to be cheated of at least one potential wedding so I'll have to make up for it somehow.”

Yaozō blinks, wondering what Hitomi is talking about. “Hitomi-san? What do you mean by that?”

Hitomi turns to him, picking up the sleepy Yumi who gives a soft protest, asking where _Rin_ - _niichan_ is. She smiles softly at her daughter, then looks up at her husband who is looking just as soft as he stares at his youngest child. “If you don't know I don't see the need to tell you. If you figure it out, we can speak on it. For now, what kind of flowers do you think Mamushi would like?” She asks cheerfully.

Yaozō sighs, but smiling still follows his wife deeper into his home, glad to be back even if only temporarily. He has one more place to go for today but after that he will spend some time with his wife before he has to head back to the Ryokan for work.

He always treasures his time with her and, glancing at the slight sway in Hitomi's step, he grins and figures that Hitomi is looking forward to that time as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Please comment below!
> 
> And if you are wondering why the Yukio vs. Todo fight wasn't included...it really, really is not much different from canon. To the point it ended up being very...bland when I tried writing it. So I cut that away to avoid rehashing things in a boring style. Same with Rin mastering his flames - very much like in canon so kinda a waste of time for me to write it up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And away from Kyoto we go! To a short, short arc...one that fit in just one chapter. Not really surprising, it's like 3 chapters in canon...
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it!

The morning comes bright and clear, sunny skies and a not too hot temperature for once that makes things not so bad to be out and about outside.

“Right then. We'll be making our move.” Shura says cheerfully and holds out her hand for a handshake with Yaozō. “I'm entrusting the pursuit of Tōdō Saburōta and the resolvement of all the loose ends to you, Branch Chief!”

Yaozō returns Shura's handshake. “Leave it to me.” He then realizes something. “By the way, I don't see Sir Pheles here...”

“Aah that guy...He's the one with the key connecting headquarters to the branch office, so maybe he went back.” Shura's phone starts ringing at that point. “Speak of the devil. Moshi-Moshi? What's up Mephisto?”

Yaozō watches Shura walk away to take the call with a sour look on his face, something that Sekki does not miss and makes her narrow her eyes in thought.

Shiemi says her goodbyes to Torako. “Thank you for having us, Okami-san!”

“I'm sorry we couldn't be more hospitable, ordering you around and all.” Torako apologizes, offering something to Shiemi as she speaks. “Please take this as a souvenir. I hope you like it. Good luck in your studies!”

“Konekomaru, don't overwork yourself.” Jūzō advises Konekomaru, who ducks his head and looks a bit embarrassed at being called out, even for something he really shouldn't be doing.

“Great! We're finally on our way back!” Renzō says cheerfully, crossing his arms behind his head. “I've had enough of painful and scary things.”

As if to prove him wrong that it's over, Kinzō karate-chops his head at that point. “What was that for!?” Renzō demands.

“The colour of your hair pisses me off.” Kinzō answers.

Renzō gapes back at him. “Now? When we're about to leave?!”

“Hey! We're sending him off! Get along with each other!!” Jūzō snaps, getting in between Kinzō and Renzō.

Rin casually backs him up, elbowing Kinzō in the stomach hard, making him half collapses. “What the fuck was that for?”

Rin gives him a deliberately confused look. “Uh? You mean hitting someone isn't a standard way to say goodbye here?”

Renzō can't help the chuckle that comes out at that, while Kinzō whines. He gets distracted as he notices the scratch marks on Jūzō's face. “Woah, what happened to your face?”

“Mamushi did this! Where did that charm of hers from yesterday disappear to? She's so stubborn!” Jūzō grumbles, while Renzō wonders if Jūzō is as brain damaged as Kinzō, at least in this regard.

Rin steps up behind Renzō. “You okay?” He looks Renzō over, checking for any wounds.

Renzō grins. “I'm fine, be more worried about Jū-nii and what Mamushi-neesan did to him.”

Rin looks over Jūzō and chokes a bit. “You...you...” Rin ends up leaning against Renzō, laughing. Renzō just stares at him as he leans against him, wondering if the half-demon is broken. Unnoticed to them, Kinzō holds out a hand to Jūzō with a triumphant grin on his face and Jūzō groans as he slaps the money he owes him now into his hands.

Behind him, Yaozō stares, especially as Renzō ends up catching Rin when he nearly slips off his shoulder from his laughter and starts wondering what's with him. _'So that's what Hitomi-san meant...'_ He sighs, shaking his head and wonders just what kind of deity arranges such a pairing.

Soon after Rin finally stops laughing – mostly because sometimes magic sight reveals some **interesting** things and Jūzō secretly _liking_ that Mamushi carved him up a bit is one – Tatsuma approaches him while Jūzō, Kinzō, and Renzō do some last minute brotherly bonding together.

Translation, they end up getting into half of a brawl, mostly thanks to Kinzō being an idiot and Renzō deciding that looking like a complete wimp in front of Rin is not on the menu today, and it ultimately ends up needing to be broken up by Yaozō. Who yells at his now very ashamed looking sons who refuse to meet his gaze.

But while that is going on, Tatsuma has Rin's attention. “Rin-kun, about that kōmaken of yours...if you have any trouble with that sword, feel free to rely on me. Although I'm not too familiar with your demonic powers and my contract with Karura has been severed, I might still be able to help.”

“Th-thank you!” Rin can't help but perk up at any kind of help and though Tatsuma knows little there, he might know a lot about Kurikara on its own.

“No, I should be thanking you. You are a great man, just like Fujimoto-kun.” Tatsuma claps his hand on his shoulder and Rin glows at the compliment. Yukio, who is nearby and listening rather intently to the short conversation, however, looks a bit disturbed and troubled by that assessment.

“Ryūji, if anything happens, I'm counting on you.” Tatsuma says as he turns to his son, Rin turning to look at Ryūji at the same time. “You're his friend, right?”

“Yeah.” Ryūji gives a small smile at the thought. Rin beams right back at him.

Tatsuma laughs. “I see you managed to be friends and make up.”

As Rin heads to get on the bus with the rest as they are all called together, Rin calls back, “Right back at you, Ryūji's dad!”

The exorcists still waiting behind – Uwabami, Yaozō, Kinzō, and Jūzō – wave along with Tatsuma as the bus trundles off into the distance.

**Chapter 16: Water Devil**

Rin wanders a bit through the racks, picking out a pair of swim trunks he thinks look good then discarding them as they won't really fit.

Mostly because he has to consider his tail. He need a pair that will not only stay on, but won't kill his tail with where they are placed at the same time.

_'Not easy...'_ Rin nearly bumps into someone due to being distracted and looks up in surprise to see Shiemi here. “Shiemi? Uh... this is the guy side...”

“I know...!” Shiemi squeaks out and pokes her head from where she's crouching. “Um...Kirigakure-sensei is um...and I uh...”

“Swimsuit.” Rin glances over where he can see Shura who looks to be looking around for something. Or more likely some _one_. “I think I can guess what kind she thinks is appropriate...you know, why don't you pick out one yourself?”

“But...but it's so embarrassing. It's...it's like being practically naked!” Shiemi is now beet red and half covers her face with her hands.

Rin debates it for a bit, then crouches next to her. “Maybe. But if you hurry, you can get yourself a one-piece instead of a bikini. That will cover a little more, won't it?”

“But...but Kirigakure-sensei says I have to have a...b-bikini.” Shiemi looks up at Rin, still nervous.

Rin grins. “You would look good in any swimsuit. And if you do that you are braver than Yukio.”

“Braver...than Yuki-chan?” Shiemi blinks up at Rin, looking confused.

“Look around and see if you can spot the spotty-four-eyes. You won't cause he's already cleared out.” Rin snickers. “Can you guess why?”

Shiemi shakes her head mutely.

“Moles.” Rin chuckles. “Spotty-four-eyes is _so_ sensitive about his moles. I've only managed to get him in a swimsuit once since he started getting so sensitive and that was for a special class I signed us up for like three years ago.”

“Oh...so um...” Shiemi looks from Rin to the swimsuits. “It's not even easy for Yuki-chan?”

“Nah. Honestly, this is hard for me. Though more because of my tail...” Rin grumbles at the thought then stands up again, patting Shiemi's head. “You can figure it out right? You make the choice.”

Shiemi looks thoughtful and nods.

Rin grins and heads off to try another section, hoping he can finally find a swimsuit that he can use.

* * *

Like Rin expected, Yukio has no swimsuit on. In fact, Yukio is avoiding Rin again much to his frustration.

At least Renzō is happy about things, the pink-haired boy bouncing around and giving off tears of joy even though Izumo called him a creep.

_'Though the fact both he and Shiemi have the same thought about swimsuits...'_ Rin shakes his head at that, then gathers with the rest to hear about the mission.

The enemy in this case is a Kraken, a monstrous squid that is now lurking in these waters. Shura leaves another guy to handle most of the information giving about the circumstances behind it. Something Rin isn't very interested in, being more interested in the beach itself.

Not just because it's the first beach he's ever gone to, but because of the power signature he can pick up that surrounds the beach and seems to radiate from the small island nearby. _'It's demonic in nature but uh. Strange.'_

Rin shakes it off, trying to pay attention to the plan but tunes in too late to hear it. Instead once Shura gives the all clear, Rin joins the rush for the beach as until the Kraken comes there is honestly nothing else to do but enjoy themselves.

_'And the beach is perfect for that!'_ Rin thinks joyously as he makes his way towards the water. He then stalls, frowning as he recognizes the form in front of him. “Shiemi? You're...that's a bikini!”

“Yes!” Shiemi is beet red. “I thought...I shouldn't be embarrassed by stuff like this...”

“It's a very cute swimsuit. You shown it off to Yukio yet?” Rin gives a sly grin as Shiemi stutters at that then he gives her a gentle push back to where he spotted Yukio. “Go on, talk to him.”

Shiemi glances over at Rin then gives a nod. “O-okay! And then...Rin...we'll play in the sea?”

“Of course!” Rin waves off Shiemi, watching with a big smile on his face.

“Man, I can't believe you don't see anything like that in Moriyama-chan...” Renzō sighs, looking rather admiringly at Shiemi's form. “She's so cute~.”

“Yeah but...she doesn't seem _that_ kind of cute to me.” Rin shrugs, then glances over at Renzō. “So, why aren't you in the water yet?”

“Aaah? Why does...” Renzō has a moment to panic before he's picked up and flung over Rin's shoulder. “Oi! Okumura-kun! Let me down, let me...no wait don't!”

With a great splash Renzō is tossed into the water. After a moment he surfaces, spitting out seawater. “That's it! Get over here you damn demon!”

Rin laughs and races off away from Renzō through the water, splashing and stumbling at times on the sandy surface as he does his best to avoid Renzō's vengeance.

He doesn't succeed, but he can't stop laughing and grinning even as Renzō does his best to dunk his head into the water.

* * *

“Yuki-chan!” Yukio looks up at that voice and freezes at who is approaching him. And, more importantly, just what she is wearing.

“Shi...Shiemi-san...” Yukio swallows, feeling his face burning. “Wha...what is....that...?”

“Hm? It's um...a swimsuit that Kirigakure-sensei gave me...” Shiemi clasps her hands in front of her and shifts nervously. “Um...does it look okay?”

Yukio wants to say many things there, but an incoherent _gah_ is the first thing out of his mouth. “Um...I mean...it looks...fine on you Shiemi-san.” Yukio winces at that. _'Fine? Seriously, that's all you can say?'_

Shiemi brightens anyways. “Really?! I'm glad. Hey, Yuki-chan do you want to come and play in the water?”

Yukio stares at Shiemi, then looks beyond at where Rin, Renzō, and Konekomaru are getting into a splash war. A strange tug pulls at his heart, then he turns back to Shiemi. “Um...no. Thank you though.” Yukio smiles at Shiemi, as if to take the sting out of his words.

Shiemi stares up at him, then gives a hesitant smile. “I...I see...well, talk to you later!” Shiemi turns back and heads back down the beach, half-jumping into the surf and splashing those around her. Rin takes this as cue she's joined in the splash war and chases after her, Shiemi shrieking in laughter as she gets tackled by Rin.

“You really don't get it...” Shura glances over at Yukio as he settles down beside where she set up a towel and giant parasol where she can relax under. “Go enjoy yourself, you fifteen-year-old!”

“Shura-san, you're too relaxed.” Yukio frowns at that. “My brother is still under an execution sentence. Even though you said Sir Pheles will protect him, we still have to be cautious about Sir Pheles himself.”

Yukio glances over at Shura. “I hope you know what you are doing...”

“Of course I do!” Shura answers cheerfully, rolling on to her front. “Now, I'm ordering you! Rub some suntan lotion on my back!”

“Wha?” Yukio can't manage more than an incoherent response to that.

Shura smirks, tilting her head slightly as she looks up at Yukio. “Oho! Don't tell me you are scared. You're still a kid, nyaaa~.” She reaches behind her back and carefully unties the strings that help keep her bikini top on. “Scared of this and that. If you had it your way, we'd have to keep Rin in a cell for his whole life, ya know? You scaredy-cat.”

Yukio frowns this entire time at her words. Then suddenly smiles, taking the suntan lotion and squirting some on his hands. “Fine, I'm a scaredy-cat. I didn't say anything wrong.”

He then reaches to Shura, who is suddenly now backing away from him at his sudden attitude change. “Okay, where should I start massaging you?”

“Oi!! I was just kidding! Don't touch me four-eyes!”

* * *

Sekki settles down away from the rest, leaning back on top of the towel that she set on top of the sand, and just soaking in the sun's rays. Her one-piece swimsuit is a dark purple with blue and white flowers on it, showcasing her lovely figure.

She appears to be ignorant to the fact a good chunk of the exorcists – all male except for a minor few – are glancing at her constantly, looking rather starstruck.

Sekki closes her eyes for a bit, a gentle smile on her face. She then opens her eyes, a slight frowns. “Hmm...already hungry...I wonder what was brought...?”

“Do you need anything Tsukishiro-san?!” One exorcist quickly asks, practically diving at her. Tsukishiro blinks up at him, especially as another exorcist joins him.

“Yes, anything you need!?” He glowers at the first who glowers back.

“Tsukishiro-san, do you want anything to drink?” A third offers her a can of juice, getting daggers glared at him.

Tsukishiro stares in bemusement as she gently takes the juice can and opens it, watching as the exorcists dissolve into an argument. “I would like something to eat...”

“I'll get it!” They all chorus, then, glaring at each other, race off arguing and trying to trip each other as they head towards the supply section which has been set up partially with the beginnings of a barbeque.

“Uh...what's that all about?” Sekki wonders, taking a sip from her juice.

Hidden within, Yue sighs and hides his face with his wings. _'Idiot...'_

* * *

There is something to be said about a giant parasol on the beach, proving just the right amount of shade. Izumo doesn't have a towel to sit on, but she certainly has a water-tube to serve a similar purpose.

Looking out at the group frolicking in the water – now joined by Shiemi – Izumo lets out a sigh.

At the same time as Ryūji, something that as her shooting a disgusted look at Ryūji.

“What is it?” Ryūji asks, confused by her look.

“This sucks. I sighed at the same time as the Gorilla.” Izumo grumbles.

Ryūji twitches angrily at that. Making a quick decision, he gets behind Izumo and crouches, grabbing up the water-tube and lifting it up with Izumo still sitting in it.

“Hey! What? What are you...stop!” Izumo protests but it's too late as Ryūji heaves and throws her and the water-tube straight into the water, Izumo screaming in shock the whole time.

Izumo surfaces with an angry sound, glaring at Ryūji and soaking wet. “Damn you! You super strong Gorilla!!”

“Kamiki-san, are you okay?” Shiemi asks slightly nervously.

Izumo ignores him, mentally plotting something horrible for Ryūji and wondering if summoning her Byakko would be overkill. But Ryūji's demise would have to wait as that moment a deep, loud sound rings out into the air, getting everyone's attention and making them halt in their activities.

The Kraken has entered the 100km radius and it is time to prepare for the exorcism.

* * *

Rin frowns out towards the Kraken, holding the strange gun he was handed in a loose grip. “Hey, wait...what's the plan here?”

Renzō, who's nearby, turns to stare at him. “Say what? Weren't you paying attention?”

“Uuuuh...the beach was more interesting...” Rin admits, looking awkwardly away.

“Okumura!” Ryūji snaps, making Rin wince. “We are luring the Kraken in with human blood and will attack it when it comes up to the beach.”

“You mean the real exorcists attack it, we just deal with the little squid it's gonna give off.” Renzō corrects. “Aaaah...supposed to be easy but I dunno...”

“Say what?! But that won't work!” Rin looks around, trying to spot Shura in the crowd or even Yukio. But they are further up the beach and though he can see Shura she is looking away from him.

“Wait...what do you mean Okumura-kun?” Renzō stares at Rin.

“This is still a demon's territory, it's not gonna come to the--” Rin's words are cut off as he notices that the Kraken has dived underwater and that the exorcists are now getting puzzled by the fact the Kraken is avoiding the beach despite all the “tasty” humans on it.

And in front of everyone's eyes the helicopter is attacked by the Kraken, grabbed by one of its tentacles. “Shit!” Rin tosses aside the gun and dashes for a nearby motorboat.

“Wait, Okumura-kun!” Renzō finds himself chasing after Rin, his brain lagging behind his legs. _'Wait, what am I doing?'_ But it's too late to pull back by the time he realizes what he's doing.

“Rin! Shima-kun!” Shiemi squeals, before following after both boys.

They can all hear the order from Shura to not go into the water, something that Rin is resolutely ignoring. He only stops when he sees Renzō and Shiemi are following him. “What?”

“I know what you are feeling!” Shiemi cries out. “But you can't—woah!”

The motorboat starts up and speeds off into the water, both Shiemi and Renzō unbalancing and falling into the boat with two shocked cries.

Yukio sees what his brother is doing there and, cursing him, heads to get another motorboat, and starts it up. Chasing after his brother, determined to bring him back before he does something reckless again.

On the beach, the group stares after them. “Did...did Shima-san just...” Konekomaru gapes and looks over at Ryūji.

“You gotta be kidding me...since when does he do stuff like that!?” Ryūji blurts out.

* * *

Both motors sound loud in the relatively quiet night, so it's impossible for Rin to not notice that Yukio is following him.

“Nii-san!” That distinctive cry also helps in that regard as well.

“Yukio!” Rin turns to face Yukio. In the boat, Shiemi is kneeling uncertainly in the middle while Renzō somehow found himself at the motor steering the boat, while privately freaking out at what he's doing.

“What do you think you'll doing?! Follow your orders!” Yukio orders, sounding incredibly angry with Rin. “This time I won't let you have your way!”

Rin, standing in the front of the boat, frowns at Yukio. Gripping the hilt of Kurikara, he draws it and _leaps_ into the air, a giant jump that propels him forward to the Kraken's tentacle. In one quick slice, Rin cuts through the tentacle, bringing it and the helicopter down into the water. Rin also falls into the water along with it, the great splash rocking both boats as Yukio climbs into the one Rin borrowed and steals the motor from Renzō who backs away over to the prow.

Rin surfaces near to the boat with a gasp. “Help me up!” He requests as he swims a bit over, resheathing Kurikara as he kicks his way over. Renzō finds himself holding out his hand to Rin who grins up at him.

“What is with you?” Yukio half-growls this. “Why did you unsheath your sword so readily?”

“What's with you?” Rin glances over at Yukio, pausing in the middle of grabbing on to Renzō's outstretched hand, clasping it but not doing anything else in favour of paying attention to Yukio. “People were saved!”

“You guys! Below us!” Shiemi yells, bringing everyone's attention to the dark form swirling underneath them.

Everyone only has a moment to realize what's going to happen before the Kraken attacks, sending the motorboat into the air. Renzō, still grasping onto Rin's hand, bangs his head hard against the boat and falls under water, dazed and quickly blacking out. His hands slips away from Rin, but before he fully falls unconscious, he feels an arm wrap around him and start pulling him to the surface.

_'Rin...?'_

Rin breaches the surface with a gasp, Renzō held tightly in his arms and looks around. “Yukio? Shiemi?”

* * *

Holding the unconscious Renzō in his arm, Rin kicks and paddles with his one arm to stay a float. His tail works as a third limb to keep hold of Kurikara and not lose the kōmaken to the waters around him, allowing him to stay afloat with Renzō who is still unconscious. _'Crap I hope he didn't get badly hurt.'_

Rin looks around, trying to spot either Yukio or Shiemi in the water. “Dammit...”

Yukio breaching the surface with a great gasp and a cry of “Nii-san!” is the most wonderful sound to Rin at that moment. “Yukio! You okay? And what about Shiemi?”

“I'm fine.” Yukio coughs slightly and checks on Shiemi. “Anyway, we should head back to shore otherwise--”

Yukio gets cut off as a massive amount of coral suddenly appears beneath him and Shiemi, lifting them up above the water.

“Woah!” Rin stares at that and then looks around for where the demon that did it is. Then he swims towards it, calling for Yukio. “Hey! Help us up!”

“What...but this...” Yukio looks down at the coral now under him.

“It's not the Kraken...and it leads all the way over there!” Rin manages to point towards the island, Yukio giving in and taking up the unconscious Renzō to solid ground so Rin can clamber up. “We best head that way.”

“What..?” Yukio stares at Rin, who is crouching down by Renzō and lifting him up onto his back.

“You get Shiemi. The back of this is collapsing so they want us to move forward!”

“Wait...wait a minute...Nii-san!” Yukio groans and picks up Shiemi, cradling her in his arms and setting off after Rin.

The group eventually reaches the island, where they see submerged entrance. The cliffs are impossible to scale, so the only way in is through there.

_'Looks a bit like a torii...which, considering what I'm sensing makes some sense.'_ Rin glances back at Yukio. “C'mon! It's the only route we got!”

Checking on Renzō briefly, Rin dives into the water, soon followed by Yukio. The tunnel is long and for a moment Rin fears he won't get to the surface in time. _'Dammit, this would be so much easier with Watery!'_

But finally Rin sees the opening above him and bursts through to the air. Gasping, he manages to lift Renzō up to the surface just enough to pull himself up and then drag him up. Leaning down next to him, Rin checks for a pulse and breathing. Renzō's pulse is slow but he doesn't appear to be breathing. “Fuck!”

“Shiemi-san!” Yukio is looking over Shiemi, half panicked and worried. “Dammit...she's not breathing...”

Rin glances over at Renzō and, hesitating, leans down towards him. _'I hope this can be done...'_

Luckily Rin doesn't have to risk mere book knowledge on this as Renzō coughs at that and lets out a soft moan. “Fuck...what...” Renzō continues coughing, Rin quickly turning him over so he can expel the seawater in him.

Beside him, a similar thing happens with Yukio and Shiemi, except Yukio turns from her just as she reveals she is still capable of breathing and grabs Rin, dragging him up and facing towards him.

“Just...how many times do I have to repeat myself?! Cut it out! Do you have any idea how many people have been implicated by you when you do whatever you want?!” Yukio demands.

Renzō turns over and struggles to sit up, staring at the arguing brothers in slight horror, and then looking around the small cave they are in. _'What...what happened?'_

* * *

“You even dragged Shiemi-san into it!” Yukio snarls.

“Oi...what am I?” Renzō whines.

“Actually I was the one who...” Shiemi trails off as Yukio continues yelling at Rin.

“I...I _was_ thinking before I did it!” Rin insists, tired of Yukio yelling at him. “And shouldn't you be looking over Renzō and Shiemi!? They got hurt!”

“You are hurt?” Shiemi turns to Renzō, crawling over to him.

“Um...I hit my head on the boat...” Renzō leans away from Shiemi, finding her ignorance of personal space a bit unnerving. “I'm fine though...!”

“Let me see...” Shiemi brushes aside his bangs and frowns at the bruise forming on his head. “That doesn't look good you could have some damage inside!”

“What? Me? No way! I've got the Shima hard head!” Renzō grins and gives Shiemi a thumbs up.

“Hmm...but didn't you black out?” Shiemi still looks concerned. Renzō scoots away before she can touch him again.

The sound of a phone ringing turns their attention, surprised at that, to see Yukio pull out his phone. “Ha?...Yes.”

Yukio hits the on button for the speaker and soon enough Shura is screeching through it. “Stupid idiots! You guys do whatever you want only when I'm in charge!”

Renzō shrinks back at that. “Yikes, Kirigakure-sensei is angry...”

“Especially Rin!” Shura adds.

“Were the people from the helicopter rescued?” Rin asks immediately, ignoring Shura's angry tone.

“You got balls!” Shura still sounds angry but also a bit impressed. “They're safe! You...will really be executed.”

Rin snorts. “My situation couldn't get any worse than this. So I don't see any use in not doing something when I can make a difference.”

“...You idiot. The situation here is different from the Impure King.”

“I know that!” Rin snaps back. “I know that...but I can't just watch while people get killed...”

Renzō watches as Rin subdues at that, wondering at his expression.

Yukio ignores Rin. “Just give us orders Shura-san.”

“Where are you guys?” Shura asks.

“We're--”

“We're on the old demon's island.” Rin interrupts, shocking everyone. “The one who still holds territory here.”

“Wait...what...you know about Wadatsumi!?” Shura exclaims.

“Is that what the demon is called? I just sensed the power and such...was rather distracting...” Rin admits.

“Dammit Rin! Next time you sense something like that, you are to report it to the commanding officer of a mission! And if it isn't me or anyone you find trustworthy, do it in a fashion that there are a lot of witnesses!” Shura snaps at him.

“Aaah...okay.” Rin shrinks back from Shura's anger.

“Anyways, it's cause of the Wadatsumi that the Kraken won't come near the beach. On that island, there should be a shrine for Wadatsumi. Contact me when you've found it!”

Shura hangs up at that, leaving Rin and Renzō to exchange looks and Yukio to frown in thought.

“We've been ordered to find the shrine of Wadatsumi which protects this side of the sea.” Yukio says, making Rin roll his eyes. “Let's start searching the island.”

“Yeah, yeah but where do we start?” Renzō asks, and sighs. _'Dammit...more work and pain...'_

“Er...Could it be...This child here is Wadatsumi?” Shiemi asks softly.

The boys all turn to look her way and gape up at the large, vaguely humanoid and rock-like with seaweed “hair” demon that stands behind Shiemi.

* * *

The demon behind Shiemi turns out to be a Sea Monk, essentially a coral producing and controlling cousin to Greenmen. And, like Niichan, it is quite fond of Shiemi and tugs her over through a tunnel, leading them through it.

As they move forward, Rin notices it. “Hey...this is definitely the way to the demon...”

Rin's voice is quiet, so he's only heard by Renzō. “Re-really?”

“Yeah.” Rin nods. “Its aura is spread all out, but here it's obvious what's ahead is where the actual demon is. If you focus I think you'll be able to tell too.”

At this point Yukio clues in to the conversation. “What are you doing Nii-san?”

“What? I'm sensing a demon, what's so wrong about that?” Rin scowls up at Yukio. “Isn't it helpful?”

“Helpful? Just like using _it_ so often without thinking?” Yukio sneers.

“You think I'm using my flames without thinking?!” Rin looks shocked, Renzō looking between the two brothers in interest.

“Aah, you three...we've reached the opening!” Shiemi reveals.

They all enter the vast cavern before them and stare up in awe at the massive whale before them. Not an ordinary whale, but one obviously possessed by a demon and with craggy rocks on top of its back.

Yukio redials back and hits speaker so Shura can hear everything. Something that is good to do as Wadatsumi speaks.

“I am Amatsumi Hiko. I am a guide to this and nothing else.” Wadatsumi turns his great eyes on them. More specifically on Rin. “You're of royal blood...” He then turns to look at Renzō beyond him. “And I sense one who walks the ancient moon path...”

Renzō blinks at that. “What...are you talking about...my magic?”

“Please grant me strength to protect my territory from that deep-sea-behemoth. This long forgotten old body, has become very weak. If the enemy realizes that, I will be killed and this territory abandoned.”

“That's how it is Shura-san.” Yukio reports to her.

“Ok, we'll serve it!” Shura says, startling Yukio. “Present tributes and homage to Wadatsumi. Haul the forgotten god back to the stage!”

“Great idea that. Hey, Shura! Can you get Sekki-san over here?” Rin grabs the phone from Yukio, who lets out a small protest at that. “Or rather, give her the phone. Renzō's gonna help too.”

“He is?” Shura repeats in shock.

“Yeah...he's been training under Sekki-san and honestly he'll work better than Shiemi. He just needs a little guidance here.” Rin grins and bouncing a bit as Shura calls for Sekki on the other end, Renzō staring at him.

“But...how can I help?” Renzō demands.

“The moon influences the ocean.” Wadatsumi answers, making everyone turn to him. “And one with a tie to demons as well can do more for me than one not.”

“That is very true, Wadatsumi-sama yes?” Sekki's voice comes in loud and clear. “Renzō-kun, Rin-kun can teach you how to do the filters so you won't cause any trouble. But the method for empowering him is a bit more tricky. It's almost like how a Tamer's tie to a demon works but since he's not your familiar it's more precarious and needs the filters to work properly.”

“I...I see...” Renzō looks nervous. “So I...support him? How so?”

“Very much so like a Tamer does. Which is to say as Wadatsumi does battle with the Kraken, you'll be supplying him with an extra boost.” Sekki's words shock everyone except Rin who merely nods in understanding. “But before I get into that...you encountered another demon there...didn't you?”

“Oh, yes! This child is a Sea Monk.” Shiemi cheerfully explains to Sekki. “He's been very helpful!”

“A Sea Monk? That demon is well suited to you, Shiemi-kun. Now, Renzō-kun, I need you to listen carefully...” Sekki turns her attention back to Renzō, who gulps while Shiemi frowns in thought at the words left for her.

* * *

There's a strange silence hovering over Ryūji and Konekomaru as they eat their bento, glancing repeatedly at a blank space where normally Renzō would be.

“That...I didn't expected that of Shima-san...” Konekomaru hesitantly brings up.

Ryūji snorts. “That guy do anything like that? He rather avoid _troublesome_ things...and yet now he's on the island along with the Okumura brothers and Moriyama...”

“And...and apparently Tsukishiro-sensei is bringing him into an important role for the attack...” Konekomaru gives a nervous laugh at that. “But Shima-san being like that...it's still so strange...”

“His magical talent and now all this...Shima's been acting weird lately.” Ryūji frowns, glancing down into his bento. “I wonder why?”

Above them, Izumo gives a soft snort before turning back to her own bento. _'If the Gorilla and Miwa don't realize it, there's no reason for me to tell them. Or rather, less of a reason...'_ Izumo muses, taking a bite out of her rice. _'There's no reason for me to tell them that...or even notice...'_

Izumo looks out across the water to the island, where a helicopter is dropping in supplies for those on it. _'So why am I noticing?'_

* * *

Thanks to the supplies being brought in – including utensils and other kitchen supplies fit for their location – Rin was able to make up a large amount of food not only for Wadatsumi, but the other demons that popped up in interest. Like Shiemi, Renzō got pulled into helping but in his case it was so Rin could multitask and explain how to craft filters for magical energy.

Once the food was prepared, it was time for the “worship” and offerings to be given, aided by Yukio reading off a paper with all the prayers needed on it.

Renzō also has to learn the spell he's going to cast for the sake of dealing with the Kraken, something that has him probably increasing Yukio's phone bill due to how much talking and discussion he and Sekki do just for him to learn this one spell.

Of course, Yukio ignores all preparations aside from the prayer reading in favour of cleaning his guns. Something Renzō is sure he finished at least an hour before and yet he insists on still doing.

“Hey~! It's about time we ate too!” Rin's voice there has everyone turning to see him cheerfully heading their way, somehow managing to carry six different bowls of food to Renzō's awe. _'Let's see...hand, hand, upper arm, upper arm, head, and_ _ **tail**_ _...how does he not drop anything?'_

“Awesome! I'm starving at this point!” Renzō says cheerfully.

“I'm hungry too!” Shiemi giggles a bit, as her stomach lets out a soft growling sound at that moment.

Rin cheerfully sets the bowls out for everyone then darts back to get two more before settling down and handing one to Shiemi and another to Renzō. He then turns to Yukio with another bowl he picks up. “Here, Yukio!”

“I don't need it.” Yukio says flatly.

Rin stares at him. “Huh? What, are you still mad?”

“I need to clean the guns that were soaked in seawater. I don't know when I'll have to use them, so they need to be cleaned.” Yukio informs him.

For a moment the air is heavy, stifling in fact. Then Rin snaps. “Just eat already!”

“Shut up!” Yukio snaps, before taking in a deep breath and focusing on the sniper gun in his hands again. “Be prepared, move according to plan. Don't cause trouble to anyone.”

Renzō looks between the two nervously. _'Oh dear...I don't like this at all...'_

“You're still mad, right?” Rin sounds more resigned than angry.

“I'm not mad, I'm just in a daze.” Yukio's lips curl into a snarl and behind his goggles there's a terrifyingly cold look in his eyes. Something almost fragmented. “Aren't you afraid of yourself? If I were you, I would have gone crazy.”

Rin splutters at that. “What...what kind of fucking talk is that? Better to be a fool than crazy! That's more troublesome than even that! I just want to help people!”

“How many people would that implicate?!” Yukio demands.

“I just want to use my power to do something!” Rin defends himself.

“Since the start...you've said that. Always said that.” Yukio's voice raises as he speaks. “After defeating the Impure King, Nii-san's become carried away!”

“Carried away? Me?!”

Renzō starts inching away at this point, really not wanting to get involved in all of this.

“You're just having luck on your side.” Yukio protests. “That's **Satan's** power! The same power that practically killed Tou-san!”

“That...” Rin looks pale and Renzō freezes at the look on his face. Pained and angry in turn. “Even if you say that, no one understands it better than me!”

Rin takes in a deep breath. “What's wrong with you?! What's pissing you off so much?!”

“Everything!” Yukio yells back.

“Stop it! Don't fight!”

That yell, coming from Shiemi of all people, stops both brothers right there and even halts Renzō who's starting to fully sneak away, the pink-haired guy staring in awe at her.

“Aah...sorry.” Yukio says after a moment, sounding ashamed.

“Sorry...” Rin's voice is softer and he seems more ashamed than Yukio. He slowly stands. “I'm...gonna go cool my head off...”

Renzō watches him leave and, after a moment, turns and heads to another separate location despite a strange urge to follow after Rin. After all of that, Renzō needs some time alone.

Shiemi turns to Yukio, thoughts whirling in her mind as she watches the young exorcist cover his face with his hand.

“I've...I've always thought Yuki-chan was the kind to never get angry.” Shiemi admits.

Yukio flinches at that. “Aaah...I'm sorry. You saw something unpleasant...”

“No. Because neither one of you talks about yourself, you probably don't know where to start. Yuki-chan, have a proper conversation with Rin.” Shiemi smiles sweetly at the flabbergasted Yukio.

“You...you probably think I'm too nosy.” Shiemi stands as she speaks. “I just think that, right now, things between the two of you aren't right.” Giving Yukio a soft smile, she adds, “I will go over there.”

Shiemi leaves Yukio behind at the same time a calmer Rin returns, heading towards – coincidentally – the same place Renzō escaped to.

* * *

Shiemi slowly makes her way deeper into the cavern, searching for a clear spot. Instead, she finds Renzō. “Oh!”

Renzō looks up from the pool slash entrance he's dangling his legs in. “Moriyama-chan...couldn't take it anymore either?”

“I...thought it would be best if I let them handle things alone...” Shiemi rubs an arm, looking away awkwardly.

Renzō looks up at her. “C'mon, sit down already.”

Shiemi slowly nods and does so, curling up with her knees against her chest.

“...is it that hard for you to deal with Wakasensei's real self?” Renzō asks.

Shiemi's head shoots up and she stares at Renzō. “Uh? Shima-kun...what?”

“That...was the real Okumura Yukio.” Renzō gives a bitter smile. “He's as bad as I thought.”

“What...what do you mean? Yuki-chan is kind and thoughtful and...and...” Shiemi trails off, looking down.

“Yeah but none of it felt right to me. Felt fake I guess. Maybe cause he never felt like a _real_ exorcist, nothing like any of my brothers or Pop or anyone else I know there.” Renzō shrugs, picking up a pebble and tossing it up and down in his hands. “Truth is, I've always hated that guy. Always acting so perfect, like nothing is ever wrong...but he gets things wrong a lot.” Renzō tosses the pebble into the water, Shiemi watching it sink into the depth of the pool and then turning to meet Renzō's gaze.

“But...Yuki-chan...is always kind to me. He...helps me and encourages me and...” Shiemi blushes. “Yuki-chan is a good person.”

“I'm not sure about that. Something I heard once is _don't take a lapse of cruelty as kindness_.” Renzō glances away from Shiemi. “I honestly only ever really see him be nice to _you_. Not even to his brother, not really. That kind of thing...after Okumura-kun saved us all, from the Impure King, you know what Wakasensei did? He _punched_ him. For saving everyone! And before then, he seemed okay with letting him stick to his cell. It was Kirigakure-sensei and Tsukishiro-sensei who asked for us to save Okumura-kun, not him. You remember that.”

“But...that is...you don't see him all the time! Neither do I! Maybe...maybe Yuki-chan and Rin are okay...” Shiemi swallows. “They are okay, right?”

Renzō softens at her expression. “Maybe he just rubs me wrong and I'm reading too into it. Sorry Moriyama-chan but...I don't like that guy or even trust him. And I don't think I ever will. I honestly prefer the elder brother here. I _know_ he's genuine and acts from the heart. Considering his power and heritage that's deeply ironic.”

Shiemi opens her mouth to give her own opinion on this, hopefully more clearly than before, but then something slimy slips over her ankle.

Renzō lets out a yelp as he's dragged under the water and Shiemi screams as she soon follows.

* * *

“Yukio...” Rin begins after a long extended silence. “I have something I want to say to you.”

For a moment all is silent once again, Yukio remaining seated while Rin stands beside him. “Sorry. Since that day...you've been worried about me. Since the flames ran wild, I've been uneasy too.”

“But after fighting the Impure King I've come to realize!” Rin draws Kurikara, turning to face Yukio, “This is me! This is **my** power and nothing is more right than using it!”

Yukio stares up at Rin, looking horrified.

“This too, is who I am!” Rin reaffirms. “If I don't acknowledge the blue flames, I won't be able to move forward. Therefore, from now on, I will use these to fight!”

“Yukio...you too, acknowledge my flames!” Rin requests, staring resolutely into Yukio's eyes.

But any answer he might have given is interrupted first by Wadatsumi warning them of the Kraken's approach and then by a scream that they both instantly recognize as Shiemi.

And as Wadatsumi dives into battle as promised, he warns them that if the two taken aren't rescued, they will be crushed by him going full out.

“Renzō!” Rin realizes, turning and rushing off to the surface as fast as he can. “Dammit!”

* * *

Being held upside down by a giant squid is distinctively unpleasant, especially after being forced through water for quite some time before he was flung to the surface along with Shiemi.

“I think I'm gonna hurl!” Renzō wails. He then looks down and shrieks as he sees the mouth of the damn squid pointed up at them, opening and obviously ready to chow down on them.

“Niichan! Can you summon Tengushide-kun?!” Shiemi requests, the little greenman letting out a squee in acknowledgement.

The island bursts open, revealing just how strange Wadatsumi looks, what with powerful legs to move with. A moment later and he charges, Renzō yelping as the Kraken loses grip on both him and Shiemi. “WAAAAAH!”

To Renzō's relief, Niichan grabs him with some branches, pulling him close and then catching both him and Shiemi in a giant form of itself, a remarkably soft landing.

“Shiemi!” Rin beams at her. “That was amazing! Renzō, are you okay?”

“Some-somehow...” Renzō groans, sitting up and pulling out his shakujō which luckily was not lost. Behind them Wadatsumi is fighting and Renzō quickly sits down, cross-legged, and clasps his hands together with his shakujō standing up right between them. “I'm gonna start now! Fuck...aaaah...I really wish I didn't have to!”

“Do your best!” Rin grins at Renzō as the magic circle he inherited from Sekki sprouts underneath him and Renzō closes his eyes to concentrate.

Soon enough Wadatsumi glows as well, a honey-gold energy flowing out around him and granting extra protection and power against the Kraken.

“Awesome!” Rin cheers, then he falters as he sees even with that it won't be easy as a sudden pulse of great power goes up from the wounded Kraken.

And suddenly many more Kraken cover the entire area, shocking everyone. Wadatsumi being sent back up to the beach by a hard blow doesn't help either, especially as Renzō coughs up blood under Shiemi's worried gaze.

“Awwww...crap.” Rin sums up succinctly exactly how everyone is feeling right now.

* * *

Fighting the copies of Kraken is not easy. You have to hit the exact spot and more specifically in regards to the real Kraken.

With that in mind, Yukio sets up the sniper rifle he has and sets to shooting at every Kraken he can see at the correct location.

When smaller squid come at him after he mows down quite a few of the big copies, Rin goes to aid him. Only to be stopped by Yukio yelling, “Don't come over here! The three of you step back! Take cover!”

“Hey bullshit--” Renzō is cut off by having to cough, spitting up more blood. A large gash also splits open his left arm, while his right arm blooms into a large patch of bruises.

“Shima-kun, what's wrong?” Shiemi asks, worried for him.

“It's fine...just keeping the sync in good position...” Renzō looks out over at Wadatsumi who is smashing through more of the copies to aid the exorcists. “Slightest error means I get hurt too...it's alright, I'm fine...”

“Shima-kun...” Shiemi looks him worriedly over then gives a firm nod. “Niichan!”

The little greenman gives off a cheerful “nii!” and produces the herbs she needs, Shiemi quickly going to cleanse, sooth, and bandage the wounds that pop up on Renzō the longer Wadatsumi fights and gets hurt by the various Kraken clones. Nothing serious, but she can only hope that holds true.

While those two are dealing with that, Rin and Yukio have problems of their own.

“After that incident with Neuhaus-sensei, I have regretted allowing Nii-san to start using his flames. Nii-san is gradually gaining consciousness as Satan's son! What kind of consequences would it result in? As long as it's not guaranteed that you won't be dangerous, I can't be at ease! I can't acknowledge it! I...promised Tou-san I would protect Nii-san!” Yukio's last words sound hysterical.

“I definitely won't acknowledge it!” Yukio adds, thinking of the blue flames, of the demon that at times stands in place of his brother.

Rin stares at him. Then laughs. “Well, it's okay if you think that way. I'm not telling you to change your mind. Perhaps it's neither right or wrong. But, Yukio...”

Rin pauses for a moment before finishing, “But we're brothers, aren't we?”

“Tou-san can't be here right now.” Rin points out. “You can think as you like. But in a pinch, let's help each other!” Rin declares as he draws Kurikara once again.

Yukio stares at him. “Why...?”

“Don't why me! We're brothers!” Rin declares.

And, despite everything, Yukio can't fight against it.

He can, however, fight and defeat the Kraken with aid from Rin and Shiemi.

But he can't win.

He can't win at all.

* * *

Wadatsumi is alive, though will be weak once again for a time. More importantly, Renzō is shoved to the ground by Sekki whose hands start glowing.

Ryūji looks him over worriedly, seeing the wounds on him that were tended to by Shiemi and the blood at the corner of his mouth. “What happened to you Shima?”

“Oh, this? Just a little miscalculation in the technique—what are you doing?” Renzō looks nervous at Sekki brushing aside his bangs and placing a gently glowing hand on his head.

“You hurt your head.” Sekki gives him a dry look. “You are lucky I've been practising healing and that I know your magic well enough to pull this off.”

“Aaaah, Moriyama-chan was looking after—ouch, ouch!” Renzō winces as Sekki presses gently on his torso. Behind them, Wadatsumi returns to the sea, Rin waving energetically as he leaves.

He then glances at Yukio and smiles. “I'm going to be an exorcist.”

“As the Son of Satan?” Yukio asks softly.

“Yeah...and as Okumura Rin too.” Rin glances over at Yukio. “I'm jealous, you know. You got to see things and fight with Oyaji...but one day, we can fight together as exorcists and brothers, right? We'll be unstoppable!”

Yukio looks over at Rin. “When you become an exorcist, Nii-san.”

Rin laughs. “Okay...whatever you say Yukio. I swear, I'll surpass you!”

“Hey, let's make squid yakisoba out of the Kraken's tentacle!” An exorcist calls out. “Exwires come and help!”

“Oooh, I'll do it!” Rin pauses before he heads off and smiles at Yukio. “Thanks for telling me all that. I'm glad to hear what you want to say. If you got anything else, don't hesitate to tell me. Because Nii-chan has your back!”

Yukio watches Rin go, frozen as memories pile on him. He then pushes them back and steps forward towards the growing crowd around the squid tentacle.

_'Surpass you? That's my line...Nii-san...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me with the comments please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back folks! How was your weekend?
> 
> On to the next arc and we get closer and closer to things moving away from canon...reminder that only things up to ch72/73 of the manga are considered "canon" for ICD!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

The return to a normal schedule, normal school, comes with absolutely no special fanfare at all for the exwires. It probably helps that August is remarkably quiet compared to July. Classes resume in time and Rin settles back into classes that don't revolve around demons and exorcisms.

More often than not he's actually scribbling out ideas and blueprints for his solution. Even more so since Kyōto, and the acceptance of his flames. That concept clicked in there and now Rin spends half his time trying to combine it with his other ideas and theories.

But today, as he waits for class to start, he's reading one of the exorcist books. Specifically the one that speaks of a little on the history of the True Cross Order as well as informing people of the overview of their organization and services.

_'Or at least the official version_ _of their history_ _...'_ Rin muses, hand trailing over the page as he carefully reads the intro to this book.

**Exorcists: Priests who exorcist demons that possess humans or objects. And exorcists of the True Cross Order.**

**The True Cross Order was originally a military order. It was founded by Christian knights in the medieval times. As the organization expanded, its fights with demons allowed it to learn various exorcism techniques around the world.**

**Today, the organization can deal with a variety of demons regardless of religion or culture. It is now the largest exorcist organization in the world.**

**However, the existence of demons isn't generally accepted by the general public. Exorcists are received as faith healers or counsellors or charlatans.**

“Everyone, take your seat!” The teacher's voice breaks through Rin's thoughts and he pulls out of the book enough to sit up and wait for his name to be called.

_'Right...back when I couldn't see it I didn't believe in them either...'_ Rin muses. _'I would have probably not believed until I gained my blue flames if it wasn't for my unlocked mage sight thanks to the Cards...'_

“Okumura!”

“Yes!” Rin quickly replies, not wanting to be marked down absent by an annoyed teacher.

_'If everyone could see something like that...'_ Rin muses, watching the strange shadow-demon that crawls in front of the classroom. _'Everyone here would be panicking by now...'_

As roll call continues, Rin focuses again on the book, yet another attempt to fill in on information he's still lacking. He's trying to see how much information he can cram into his head, not an easy task when he's so ill-suited to bookwork.

_'Man, can these classes finish now? I wanna go study at exorcist cram school as soon as possible...'_ Rin mentally gripes. _'After all,_ _normal_ _school gives me the feeling I don't belong and makes me uncomfortable...I want to meet everyone at cram school...'_

A sudden cry of terror makes Rin look up from the book and to a student that sits only a little in front and to the side of Rin.

“What's wrong Godaiin-kun?” The teacher asks.

“Oh...um...er...I...I was just...d-dreaming.” Godaiin stutters out, sweating and trembling in fear.

“Oh dear. How long does it take to get rid of a summer holiday mood? Second semester has already started!” The teacher continues to rant in that direction for a time, while Godaiin settles back into his seat.

Rin watches as Godaiin's eyes follow the shadow-demon which is crawling towards the back. Rin's eyes widen.

_'Don't tell me that he's...'_

**Chapter 17: The Sight of Demons**

Godaiin Sei is an ordinary guy. Or as ordinary a person as the son of a politician and a student at True Cross Academy is allowed to be.

That's what Godaiin thought, that he was ordinary and always would be. Never quite reaching the heights his father wished for him, being stuck at D-level.

And then he started seeing...things. Soon after summer vacation ended, he started seeing horrible shadows shapes and strange creatures all around him. Every one of them scary and terrible.

Even as he leaves his classroom, he sees yet another monster in his path. He finds his footsteps slowing and terror growing as he meets its gaze and shivers.

A hand on his shoulder makes him jump. “Godaiin! That's right, isn't it?”

Godaiin turns to one Okumura Rin – the class's infamous delinquent – standing there beside him. “Stop looking into their eyes.” He advises Godaiin.

Godaiin stares at him. “Oku...Okumura...wait! Y-you can see them too!”

“Yeah.” Still with his hand on Godaiin's shoulder, he starts to gently steer him away and past that particular monster. “Just ignore them, they're small fry.”

Godaiin is stunned by this news, even as Rin continues on until they reach the front stairs and Godaiin can settle down and sit there.

“You okay?” Rin asks gently.

“I've...I'm not the only one who can see this?” Godaiin asks, shivering. “I thought I was going crazy...Why does it...I mean, why are we the only ones who can see it?”

“Nah, there are others who can see it.” Rin says cheerfully.

“Are you serious?” Godaiin can't help staying in shock. He's not insane and all of this is real.

“More importantly...” Rin gives him an oddly intent look. “Did you notice anything strange when you first started seeing those stuff? Like getting injured or something?”

Godaiin blinks. “I haven't been injured in ages.”

“That's weird...” Rin says, his odd look changing instead of disappearing at that. “Could it be that you didn't notice?”

“Come to think of it...” Godaiin considers this a bit more. Considering how people treat him, rumours probably don't get to Rin often. “Did you know that everyone's been talking about the school's Seven Mysteries lately?”

“Seven Mysteries?” Rin looks baffled at that, confirming Godaiin's suspicion there.

“Once the summer holiday was over, it suddenly became a hot topic. There many students that actually experienced at least one of them.” Godaiin shrugs. “I guess that was around the same time I started to see things..”

Godaiin glances over to see Rin look thoughtful. “How about you, Okumura-kun?”

“Uh? Oh! I'm...I'm training to be an exorcist. An apprentice you could say.” Rin answers.

“What?!” Of all the things Godaiin expected, that was not it. “You are? That means...those things...are demons?”

“That's what most people call them but no clue if they have a name for themselves...certainly aren't sharing.” Rin grumbles a bit. “They are from Gehenna and this is Assiah. To get in, they have possess something, be it objects, animals, or even people. But for you...this entire school is also a base for the True Cross Order so there is barriers upon barriers up. Only small fry are allowed in cause they are harmless and give people like me stuff to do.”

“Stuff to do?” Godaiin asks.

“I'm a student.” Rin shrugs at the admittance. “So I don't get paid until I graduate. And that test hmm...it's definitely next year...” Rin briefly looks like a shadow crossed his vision. Then he shakes it off and goes for his bag. “Here. This should help explain things, though it's really half propaganda and _forgetting_ stuff left and right. I've already read it so you can borrow it.”

_'Wasn't he reading this in class?'_ Godaiin wonders, taking the book from him. “Um...thanks. Uh, what do you mean forgetting stuff?”

“Well...you'll read about Meister in there for one. They are like...” Rin briefly struggles with the wording then brightens as an idea comes. “You know in certain games you pick classes for your character?” Godaiin nods in understanding. “Well, Meister are kinda like that except for exorcists and it's more real. The ones they talk about are Dragoon, Knight, Aria, and Doctor. They leave out the final one, Tamer.”

“What's a Tamer?” Godaiin asks, curious about how that would be removed.

“Demon summoner.” Rin's description actually makes Godaiin blanch and Rin gives a soft, understanding smile. “And _that's_ why that is kept out, though they keep out some other stuff to make themselves look better. But really, Tamers are one of the most important Meister. Especially since they only make up 1% of all exorcists.”

“R-really?” Godaiin tries to wrap his head around that while Rin nods.

“The numbers vary around that, but it's really 1% in the end who have the natural ability.” Rin shrugs. “Not to say you can't end up with more than one in a room. Aside from two girls in my class, I'm also a Tamer...though that was kinda special...”

“Kinda special?” Godaiin asks, intrigued despite himself at how Rin puts his own Tamer status..

Rin grins. “I'll tell you later if you want to know. And...about your case. I'll ask around to see if this is something that can be handled in some fashion.”

“Thank you...this is like waking up to a nightmare...” Godaiin moans and covers his face in his hands. “Do I have to see them the rest of my life?”

“I get it. First time I saw a demon...well, at least I wasn't alone and had someone helping.” Rin looks over at the shivering Godaiin. “Anyways, I'll talk to my exorcist teacher about your case.”

“Thanks, Okumura-kun is such a nice person.” Godaiin smiles at Rin, who looks a bit startled.

“Y-yeah?” Rin scratches the back of his head.

“Yup. Actually, I thought you were a delinquent...”

“Delinquent...well, that's not exactly untrue...I did used to always beat up delinquent guys and there was those yakuza...”

Godaiin stares as Rin mutters to himself, trying to recall all the fights he's been through. Then he looks up, realizing the time.

“Oh, it's time for me to get to exorcist school.” Rin stands up from the stairs. “If anything happens, talk to me alright?”

“Thank you...good luck with your exorcist studies!” Godaiin calls down to him.

Rin grins. “Thanks! Keep your chin up!”

And races off down the stairs to get to class, leaving a thoughtful Godaiin who, after a moment, cracks open the book Rin gave him.

* * *

Rin is shocked to have cram school closed on him so suddenly, surprising him greatly and leaving him to wander off cursing slightly to himself at the bad timing. As he heads back first to the school, he pauses as he senses something through the crowds.

Or rather someone.

“Rin-kun?”

Rin turns around and stares.

Then beams happily.

“Ying Hua!”

* * *

Yukio is not in a good mood. Classes were cancelled partway through for minimal reasons given, so he's stuck trying to finish off mission paperwork and rework his lesson plan to account for the sudden day off. None of which are things he really wants to deal with at the moment.

So understandably his mood does not improve when two arms suddenly wrap around him from behind and what are obviously large breasts are pressed against his back.

“Ooooh, Yukio-kun!!”

And that voice just makes things worse.

* * *

Seeing Ying Hua again is something that has Rin staring at her like a complete idiot for five straight minutes. Then Ying Hua laughs at his dumbfounded face and he breaks out of it, approaching her.

“Ying Hua!” Rin goes for and is accepted into a hug from her, before he pulls back and looks her over. “What are you doing here?”

“I sensed...what happened during my flight and...after I landed I spent some time arguing with my family and then making new arrangements to come back here.” Ying Hua's smile fades. “Rin-kun...I am so sorry.”

Rin swallows around the lump in his throat. “It's...thank you. I just...I'm okay. I swear.”

“Look...I should have mentioned...that I realized...you were actually a half-demon.” Ying Hua looks ashamed and Rin stares at her. “It was your eyes...they _changed_ during that fight and then I looked at your aura some more and...it was there, though hidden.”

“Did you...know what kind of demon I am?” Rin asks softly, Ying Hua shaking her head. “...I don't blame you. Kero and Yue...even Sekki-san...they apologized for not figuring it out or ignoring the signs themselves. It was something they just didn't want to see and...Ying Hua...”

“Do you want to talk?” Ying Hua asks softly, brushing some hair from his eyes. Rin nods, mute. “Then let's find a place to sit and I'll set up some quick barriers. And you'll talk.”

Rin manages a small smile again. “Thank you.”

* * *

Ryūji mutters something uncomplimentary under his breath again, adjusting his bag as he walks. Konekomaru gives a nervous smile up at him. “It's not all that bad Bon.”

“I don't like missing one class and now I'm missing practically all of them.” Ryūji grumbles.

“Hey, it's just for today.” Renzō assures him. “Though really, wonder why they didn't tell us why when they suddenly closed the cram school?”

“We're just exwires, do they even have to do that?” Konekomaru wonders.

“Well, if it's something like the world might end soon, I think we deserve to know—oh, hey, isn't that Okumura-kun?” Renzō points out, drawing the other two's attention to Rin sitting on a bench nearby. “Hey, wait, is that a girl?! And it's not Moriyama-chan!”

That cry makes Rin look up and he brightens at the sight of them. “Renzō! Konekomaru! Ryūji!”

Ryūji sighs but turns to head in Rin's direction despite that, walking over to the girl and pausing to take in her appearance. The first thing he notices is that she's not wearing the Academy's uniform, but instead a pair of jeans and a green blouse. A knitted purse is slung over a shoulder and her brown hair is tied into a side-ponytail. Her eyes are a vibrant green, in a slightly different fashion from Shiemi's. The deeper colour is probably why.

“Who's this?” Ryūji asks immediately, making Konekomaru sigh while the girl grins.

“Aah. So he is really like that...I'm Ruan Ying Hua.”

“Ruan Ying Hua?! You mean Okumura-kun's friend from Hong Kong?” Renzō blinks in surprise and looks between the two of them. “Didn't you go back?”

“I'm on a visit.” Ying Hua answers cheerfully. “Now you must be Shima Renzō. I've heard much of you.”

“Oh? Really? I'll tell you straight up everything you heard is wrong. Except for the good bits.” Renzō flashes a smile at her and Ying Hua laughs.

“But you don't know what I think is good.” She teases him, before turning to the rest. “And you must be Miwa Konekomaru and Suguro Ryūji. It is nice to meet you.”

“Aaah...nice to meet you Ruan-san.” Ryūji manages after a moment, accepting the hand she holds out.

“Hehe, you aren't acting anything like the _crass_ Suguro-kun I've heard of.” Ying Hua sparkles up at him. Ryūji twitches and turns angrily on Rin.

“What did you tell her?!”

“Hmm? What did I indeed...?” Rin grins mischievously at Ryūji who growls and starts demanding answers. Ying Hua ignores them in favour of turning her attention to the other two.

“So, how has Rin-kun been? I only get what he tells me in his emails and what he told me just now. What do you think of him?” Ying Hua asks.

“He's crazy.” Renzō says flat out, scandalizing Konekomaru. “No, really he is. I know he's supposed to be tough and such, but he keeps tearing off to do dangerous things! Aaaah, it's so stressful...”

“You don't have to keep acting like what he does concerns you...” Konekomaru points out. “That incident on the beach for one...”

“But it worked out!” Renzō protests.

“You were the _only one_ of the group injured.” Konekomaru shakes his head. “Since when do you do that? Don't you rather avoid troublesome things?”

“What? Can't leave Okumura-kun alone, he gets into even more trouble remember that?” Renzō shoots back.

Ying Hua breaks their conversation with a bright giggle. “Oh dear...pink hair...ahaha...why didn't I see that before?” Ying Hua laughs a bit while the two boys stare at her, completely baffled. Ying Hua wipes her eyes of tears before turning to Renzō with a wide grin. “You are the Pink Tanuki, aren't you?”

Renzō blinks and he would have asked more except Rin speaks up at that.

“Hey, Ying Hua didn't you bring your _sister_ with you?” Rin questions.

Ying Hua blinks for a moment. “My sister...oh yes...she...” Ying Hua trails off and covers her face with her hands. “Oh dear...”

“What is it?” Rin looks worried at that point.

“Um...she said she was going to go looking for Yukio-kun...” Ying Hua admits.

Rin stares for a moment, then swears. “Shit. Um, guys sorry to ask but could you help me track down my brother before he shoots Ying Hua's...sister?”

The three Kyōto boys stare at Rin and wonder just what it is they have suddenly gotten into.

And who the hell this sister of Ying Hua's is.

* * *

It's actually surprisingly easy to find Yukio. Mostly because you can't possibly miss the shouting.

“LET ME GO!” Those are the first clear words they get and poking their heads into the exorcist school's main office reveal a sight that has the rest of the teachers transfixed.

_'Not that I blame them...'_ Renzō thinks as he watches Yukio struggle futilely against a dark-haired woman with large breasts who's currently holding him in a tight grip of a hug. _'Though why is he complaining? You'd think he'd like those breasts...'_

“What is going on here?” That voice makes the boys and Ying Hua turn. Ying Hua blinks in surprise at the sight of Izumo and spends a moment just staring. She's not alone either, Shiemi with her and looking just as innocently curious about the events.

“Oh! Um, well, it seems Onee-san found Yukio-kun...” Ying Hua sighs and turns back to the teachers' office, looking thoughtful. Behind her, Ryūji and Izumo get into another minor argument.

“What are you doing here? We were told to leave!”

“This coming from you Gorilla? I was just fact checking something with Satou-sensei!”

Rin glances over at Ying Hua. “So...dive into the fray?”

“Dive into the fray.” Ying Hua sighs, then steps forward and raises her voice, “Onee-san, that's enough! You're going to suffocate Yukio-kun!”

“Ying Hua!” Dandan chirps happily at the sight of her sister. “But it's been soooo long!”

“Dandan-san...I thought I heard your voice.” Sekki walks through the door at that point, followed by the curious exwires and Rin. “I thought you were in...Hong Kong.”

“Well, we decided to come back for a bit.” Dandan says cheerfully, finally letting Yukio go who gasps for breath then looks nervously around, flushing as he realizes just how many witnesses there are. “Hey, that reminds me! We never settled _that_. That thing where we find out who's actually better.”

Sekki blinks for a moment, looking slightly confused. Then dawning realization crosses her mind. “Oh! Well, if I remember right this place does have a nice obstacle course...do you think it would be a bad thing to borrow it?”

She turns wide violet eyes on Yunokawa at that, the teacher fidgeting and looking a bit nervous before nodding rapidly. “It should be okay for you Tsukishiro-sensei!”

“That's wonderful!” Sekki smiles. Yunokawa looks like he might faint.

“Hey, how did she get inside?” Izumo wonders, getting the exwires attention. “I mean that woman...she's your sister?” She turns to Ying Hua who nods.

“I'm Ruan Ying Hua. That's my sister Ruan Dandan.” Ying Hua bows slightly towards Izumo and Shiemi. “Nice to meet you, Kamiki-san, Moriyama-san. Rin-kun has told much about you.”

“Nice to meet you, I guess. We-well, how did she get in here?” Izumo asks again.

“Onee-san has a very forceful personality.” Ying Hua says dryly, glancing over at Dandan who is now talking to Sekki and the other teachers about the use of the obstacle course.

“That doesn't explain anything.” Izumo mutters, while Ying Hua wanders over to greet Yukio.

“What do you mean?” Rin asks, glancing over at Izumo. Unnoticed to Rin, Renzō is watching Rin and Izumo's interaction and frowning in thought.

“This place has plenty of traps and other tricks to keep out people without the right key.” Izumo reveals. “So how does this Ruan Dandan get inside and all the way here to boot?”

“That is a good point.” Ryūji frowns, and now is looking suspiciously at Dandan. Konekomaru follows his gaze while Shiemi glances between the two Ruan sisters in slight confusion.

“Um...Dandan has a pretty forceful personality?” Rin offers nervously. “It's not the first time she's done something like this...”

“Really?” Izumo stares at him before sighing. “Whatever. What's this about an obstacle course?”

Rin blinks then grins. “Oh, this should be great. Sekki-san and Dandan don't get many chances to show off!”

Rin's words are greeted with bafflement from everyone except Yukio who merely sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, wishing the two siblings hadn't returned from Hong Kong.

* * *

The obstacle course is set up in record time. Apparently the key to getting people to move fast is for Sekki to flash a few cheerful smiles and say “please” once or twice.

Renzō looks over the course. It doesn't look too different from those he's experienced during sports' days except for the length of it.

Both Sekki and Dandan have already warmed up for their impromptu competition and with everyone gathering around to watch it has turned into something of an event. Renzō's not exactly sure how.

_'And I'm even more confused by that dog.'_ Renzō eyes the Scottish Terrier that has settled itself between Ying Hua and Rin. Even currently getting his ear scratched by Ying Hua. Renzō watches as Ying Hua whispers something in Rin's ear, startling a laugh out of him. Then he tears his attention away, realizing he's staring, and focuses on Sekki and Dandan just in time for the signal to go off and for them both to take off.

The gasps from everyone around him is kinda encouraging, in that he's not the only one doing it as both Sekki and Dandan move _fast_. Graceful and amazing to watch in fact, like two top athletes at the Olympics even. Even the dog perks up at the sight and seems to watch it intently. At least until Ying Hua resumes scratching its ear and it is promptly distracted again.

“So...you are...friends with Okumura-kun, right?” Ryūji asks, drawing Ying Hua's attention.

“Yes. I transferred to his school in 2nd year and we were seatmates up to 3rd year.” Ying Hua explains gracefully.

“Then...just friends?” Ryūji's question there has Konekomaru sighing.

Ying Hua's smile fades at that. “Are you insinuating something?”

“No! Just uh...um...” Ryūji fumbles visibly, especially as Ying Hua starts to glare.

“Contrary to popular belief, men and woman can be truly _just friends_.” Ying Hua's voice is frosty. Her next words soften things. “But then again if you are as sheltered as I was told, I suppose you aren't to blame.”

Ryūji splutters at that, while Renzō pops up with, “So Okumura-kun isn't your type?”

“Yes. He would need magic to be my type.” Ying Hua comments lightly.

Renzō wonders at why he suddenly feels a bit lighter at that and grins. “So it's his personality? Not boyfriend material, uh?”

“Rin-kun is definitely boyfriend material, he just isn't my type.” And now Ying Hua is giving him an indescribable look there. “Simple as that.”

“Why would he be anyone's type...” Ryūji mutters. “He's...”

“A sweet, loving guy that gets balloons out of trees for children, feeds strays, can cook like a dream, sows, and even will drop everything to help someone he just met.” Ying Hua's voice manages to be both annoyed and amused sounding. “Yes, definitely not boyfriend material.”

“You list off a lot of alleged good traits.” Konekomaru notes while Rin splutters and tries to protest what Ying Hua just said, turning an interesting shade of red. “And he's not your type?”

Ying Hua lets out an exasperated and noisy sigh. “If you are going to be _dense_...” She turns to Izumo who's sitting next to her and at times peering around at the little dog on her other side. “Kamiki-san is more my type.”

It takes a moment for that to register than a great “What?!” goes up from everyone except Rin, who doesn't look surprised, and Shiemi who seems to not understand what she just said. Even the _dog_ seems surprised. Izumo flushes at Ying Hua's attention.

“What...what? But I...!” Izumo snaps her mouth shut, slowly turning more red.

“Well, you are intelligent, thoughtful, have a lovely appearance, and those eyebrows are adorable.” Ying Hua says blandly, making Izumo's hands fly up to cover said eyebrows. “Why wouldn't you be my type? And from what Rin-kun told me, you are actually quite sweet when you aren't insistent on being all _tsuntsun_.”

“I! I!” Izumo glances over at Rin and manages to blush even harder.

Renzō whistles. “Okay, you are awesome Ruan-chan. Please tell me if you are going to kiss Izumo-chan, I would like pictures at the least.”

Ying Hua giggles. “I might not kiss _Kamiki_ -san, but pictures? Perhaps, Tanuki-san.”

“Ta...Tanuki?” Renzō stares at her. “What...what's that supposed to mean.”

Rin glances over at Renzō. “Well, she's not wrong. You really are a Tanuki. Smart, sly, tricky...”

“...perverted and lazy.” Konekomaru finishes dryly.

“Hey! Unfair!” Renzō protests, though he looks like he might start laughing soon.

“Then how many boxes of porn did you bring with you to school?” Rin asks immediately.

“Five.” Renzō answers without batting an eyelash. Ryūji chokes at that and turns a deep red, torn between rage and embarrassment so as to leave him tongue-tied and spluttering.

“And that's why you are Tanuki-san.” Ying Hua says cheerful. “Well, one of the reasons...” She gives a mysterious smile at that.

Renzō stares at her, then brushes it aside in favour of asking Rin something. “Hey, you weren't surprised by that. Did Ruan-san tell you?”

Rin stares in confusion at him, then it clicks. “That? Nah, it wasn't like she was hiding it. Plus, I'm pretty sure she borrowed one of my porn mags once...”

“Aaah...I thought I was careful there.” Ying Hua sighs, once again shocking everyone. “Dammit. Sorry about it.”

“Nah, it's fine. At least you gave it back.” Rin shrugs. “Not the first time anyone's took one of my porn mags. Lucky guess it was you that time.”

“Who else takes your porn?” Renzō has to wonder. _'Didn't he grow up in a monastery?'_

“Yukio.” Rin says flatly, like it's obvious. Ryūji looks ready to blow up at that revelation while the previously strangely quiet Yukio bursts out with a loud mortified “Nii-san!” in reaction. “Though he's really weird about it all. Like he's trying to convince himself of something...” Rin glances over at Yukio, a thoughtful expression on his face.

A cheers goes up just then as the contest ends and the group turns to see who won out of Sekki and Dandan.

Rin and Ying Hua sigh though. “They tied again didn't they?” Rin observes.

“Yup.” Ying Hua looks faintly annoyed. “This is never going to end...”

Renzō looks between the two of them once more and wonders at why they both have to be so troublesome and also attention grabbing.

* * *

As everyone talks to both Ying Hua and Dandan, wanting to know more about them for various reasons, Rin slides over to Yukio. “You okay?”

Yukio looks his way and sighs. “Yeah...I'm fine.”

“You know, Dandan wouldn't do that so much if you would just relax and not freak out so much. It's your reactions she likes.” Rin points out.

Yukio makes a face at that. “I try every time but she always....”

“Gets on your nerves? Well Yukio, maybe try losing some nerves?” Rin quirks an eyebrow his younger brother's direction. “She just wants to tease you. You can handle Shura right?”

Yukio seems to consider that and sighs. “I'll try my best.”

“Good. That's the only way you can really get her to stop.” Rin grins at him. “I know you can do it Yukio!”

Yukio doesn't respond, but Rin notices he's a bit more relaxed. For a moment, Rin considers asking that question for Godaiin right now then brushes it aside. “So, what do you want for dinner?”

Yukio looks over at Rin and gives a soft smile. “I'm not sure. I have a lot of work today so I might be home late...”

“Then I'll make up something simple you can use the microwave on.” Rin says cheerfully, clapping his hand on Yukio's back before he heads forward to join the main group.

Yukio watches him and wonders for a moment...

* * *

The next morning has Rin yawning and also a bit grumpy. Rin hadn't seen Yukio last night before bed or this morning at breakfast, only getting a note from Yukio to explain that he had to head in early.

“Shitty four-eyes.” Rin grumbles, walking through the door and heading to the lockers.

“Morning Okumura-kun!” Renzō greets, closely followed by Konekomaru.

“Morning!” Rin can't help the smile that comes as soon as he sees Renzō. Renzō's own smile seems to grow as well. Neither notice, but Konekomaru does and wonders at it.

“So, Okumura-kun, how long is Ruan-san staying over?” Renzō asks.

“Um...” Rin considers it. “She didn't give an exact date but I think she'll be here for a while.”

“Isn't that tricky, what with the school and their policies?” Konekomaru wonders.

Rin shrugs. “She said it was handled and if I remember right her family on her mother's side is pretty rich and powerful.”

“That sounds kinda scary...” Renzō watches as Rin goes to switch his shoes and thus notices it first. “Hey is that...Okumura-kun could that be...” He points at the letter in his shoe locker. “A love letter!?” The last is pretty loud and has people turning to stare at them.

“Nooo...why did Okumura-kun get that!?” Renzō wails, while Rin looks strangely confused. Konekomaru can't help but feel Renzō's wording there is strange.

“Why would anyone do that for me...” Rin wonders, taking the letter slowly out.

He then stares at the letter. The other two follow.

“Good morning. What's that?” Ryūji asks as soon as he shows up.

“What the!” Rin shrieks. “It's from Mephisto! He used such a disgusting envelope and ew ew ew...” Rin looks truly disgusted, like he needs to take a shower. “Maybe I should burn this...”

“Even though it looks weird, he might have some important business with you. Read it now.” Ryūji orders.

“Oi, oi...though you got a point.” Rin grumbles.

“You sound like your father Bon.” Konekomaru teases.

Ryūji stares at him for a moment, Konekomaru shrinking back. “Do I really?”

“You kinda do.” Renzō shrugs at the stare Ryūji sends him next.

Ryūji sighs, then turns to Rin who is staring at the message. “Something wrong?”

“He's using only kanji and the fancy kind...” Rin grumbles, glowering at the letter as if it will help him read it. _'Damn, I'm still only so good here...'_

Ryūji holds out his hand for the letter. “Let me see...”

The letter is pretty simple, though creepy, informing Rin that his execution sentence has been suspended. Rin gives a sigh of relief at that, surprising the rest.

“I though you had forgotten with the way you were acting.” Ryūji points out.

“Well, dwelling on it wasn't gonna help but...” Rin gives a bitter smile. “I didn't forget.”

“Really?” Renzō eyes him for a moment. _'Well, I didn't either but...'_

“I figured it might be about the execution...wait, there's another page.” Ryūji turns to that and they all stare at it.

“Baa-san?” Rin frowns at one kanji in particular.

“It's _bansan_! Dinner!” Ryūji snaps at Rin, making him shrink back.

“Dinner with the clown....” Rin shudders, leaning almost toward Renzō when he lays a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Ryūji and Konekomaru exchange glances as Renzō starts trying to cheer up Rin, saying that he can probably skip it if he's so nervous.

A loud yell suddenly splits the air, getting everyone's attention. Especially as Rin identifies it as Godaiin and races off despite the confused cries of the others.

“Godaiin!” Rin spots Godaiin stumbling his way and catches him as he finally falls, kneeling on the ground with him and looking behind him to see the demon that scared him. It doesn't look very strong at all, being small, but something about it is unnerving.

_'What kind of demon is that....'_ Rin fixes the appearance in his mind then turns to Godaiin who is having a breakdown. Then he looks back up at the demon and glares. He doesn't notice his tail slipping out, though Godaiin certainly does, focused too much on intimidating the demon away. His eyes shift and change under that focus and soon enough the demon does go away.

“What happened?” Ryūji asks, pushing through the crowd that formed around Rin and Godaiin. Rin looks down at the traumatized Godaiin and bites his lip.

* * *

Once Godaiin was in the nurse's office to rest and recover and the lunch bell rang, Rin joins the Temple Trio under a tree outside.

“So anyways, do any of you have any idea how to make people stop seeing demons?” Rin asks after he explains the situation to them all.

“I've never heard of anything like that.” Ryūji admits.

“Basically it says that once a person comes in contact with miasma, he will always see demons.” Konekomaru adds.

“But Godaiin didn't have that and...” Rin pauses for a moment. “There's just something off about it...”

“Off how?” Renzō asks, noticing Rin's strange look.

“I mean...you know I'm a sensor, right?” Rin asks, getting nods.

“Sensor...you said it means you're good at picking of magical traces right? How does that work anyways?” Ryūji frowns. “I didn't really get Tsukishiro-sensei's explanation.”

“Well, all mages have that actually.” Rin starts. “Just generally they have to train it. Me? I started being able to do it as soon as I unlocked my magic. It's a pretty rare thing since it grows with the rest of my magic instead of needing to train it.” Rin takes a bite out of his bento. “I mean, certain amount of sensing comes with the magic talent, right Renzō?”

“Why are you bringing me into this?” Renzō whines. “But he's got a point. I can pick up magic at times and...” Renzō blinks. “Was it just me, or did that guy seem to have magic?”

“Yeah...that's the weird bit. It kinda feels like he does but...I would have noticed a mage in my class.” Rin frowns. “He...it's all weird.” Rin scratches the back of his head.

“Something wrong?” The boys twist to see Ying Hua looking down at them. Rin brightens at the sight of her while the rest gape.

“Ying Hua!” Rin glances at her hands to see her carrying a small bento and scoots over. “C'mon, sit down.”

“Hey, hey...school is still in session what are you doing here?” Ryūji looks very flustered at that.

Ying Hua grins. “This place is amazingly cooperative if you throw enough money around. Besides, I might have implied I might be transferring here...”

Rin snickers at that. “Evil.”

“Pragmatic.” Ying Hua shoots back, sharing a smile between Rin. “And what were you talking about?”

“Whether or not you can get rid of a mashō.” Rin tells her bluntly, shocking the rest.

“What...what?!” Ryūji gapes at the two of them.

“Hmmm...I don't really think that's possible...” Ying Hua says, shaking her head sadly.

“Wait, wait...you got a mashō!?” Ryūji turns his attention to Ying Hua.

“I can see demons, yes.” Ying Hua opens her bento and starts eating from it. She smiles as Rin takes some of her food and replaces it with his own.

“Really?” Renzō blinks at that. “How did that happen? Why aren't you an exorcist?”

Ying Hua gives him an inscrutable look. “The same way as you Tanuki-san. And I'm not an exorcist because I don't wish to be. Don't you have an ex-classmate who is the same?”

“Paku-chan. So like her you don't feel like it's worth it?” Renzō shrugs. “Well, honestly being an exorcist is exhausting and we haven't even really passed the test to be real exorcists.”

Renzō then perks as he spots two specific girls across the courtyard. “Izumoooo-chaaaaan! Pakuuuuu-chaaaaan! Why don't you eat with us!?”

Izumo looks irritated even from this distance. Ying Hua giggles and cups her hands over her mouth. “Kamiki-san! I would like to meet your friend!”

Izumo flushes at the sight of Ying Hua but after some talk from Paku grudgingly joins the group.

“Oh hello!” Paku smiles at Ying Hua. “You are...?”

“Ruan Ying Hua.” Ying Hua offers her hand and shakes Paku's hand as she grasps it. “I'm a friend of Rin-kun.”

“Paku Noriko.” Paku greets cheerfully.

“Aaah, that's a pretty name. Can I call you Noriko-chan?” Ying Hua asks.

As she gets a cheerful yes from Paku, Rin turns to Izumo. “Hey, do you know how to make people unable to see demons?”

Izumo stares at him. “What kind of question is that?”

Rin blinks. “You don't know?”

“No!” Izumo snaps.

Rin sighs. “Oh, alright. Thanks for your honesty...damn, gonna have to ask Yukio or Shura at cram school...”

“Speaking of which...” Ryūji suddenly remembers. “Cram school is closed today. Okumura-sensei told me that.”

“What?! And he didn't tell me!?” Rin suddenly looks angry. “He didn't tell his own brother? And he hasn't responded to any of my messages the ass....”

“I'm supposed to tell all of you that.” Ryūji admits as he gets everyone looking at him.

“Dammit what am I...” Rin pauses as something rustles in his back pocket.

“I wonder if something happened since yesterday...” Konekomaru worries. “Something bad...”

Ying Hua looks between them then at Rin. Meeting her gaze, Rin slowly nods.

He had the foretelling dream again tonight.

Events are definitely moving forward.

* * *

Rin's first impression of Mephisto's room is that it takes ridiculous and runs with it. It's massive and chock full of memorabilia from various shows and games.

The fact Mephisto proudly reveals his otaku status then goes on a very strange rant doesn't help matters there, leaving Rin to just stare at him as he chatters on and on.

“Who are you talking to...?” Rin asks, voice dry.

“I wonder...?” Mephisto give an evil sounding chuckle at that.

“Don't I wonder me, more importantly I have something to talk about with you.” Rin insists.

But once again things are brought off topic, this time by Mephisto summoning up a rather fancy looking table set up. It's so fancy and with flowers Rin debates just running cause this is _so many_ levels of creepy.

But he really does need answers so he sits down. And get promptly disappointed in Mephisto's choice of food. Seriously, ramen cups? He's one of the richest people in Japan, maybe even the world, and he's serving cheap ramen. Even if he's obviously using demon magic to make it somewhat fancy – Rin has to admit the teapots and packets of spices floating around doing the job seemingly by themselves is kinda impressive – it's still cheap junk.

“Your clothes!” Mephisto exclaims. “I thought I told you to be in full uniform? Do mind your manners...Which parent do you take after?!”

That question startles Rin for a moment, making him wonder at what Mephisto is insinuating, then he snaps back, “I don't wanna hear that from someone who serves junk to an invited guest.” _'I don't even know where to start pointing out the problems here...'_

“Anyways, shall we talk for five minutes until the ramen is done?” Mephisto phrases it as a question but Rin knows it's an order. The sensation of him suddenly poofing all the proper aspects of his uniform on him and slicking back his hair is unnerving to say the least.

“The current you, is competent enough to chat with me.” Mephisto informs him smugly, a smirk on his face that's razor sharp.

“You sure look self-important.” Rin doesn't know exactly what's pissing him off more, except Mephisto is truly an ass.

“Indeed, I am truly an important person.” Mephisto counts to three in German and snaps his fingers.

The entire area around them goes dark, dreary and even scary in aura. Rin doesn't need to be told to know where they are; Gehenna. _'How the fuck does he do this?'_ Rin would really like to know, but knows it has to do with Mephisto's power as a demon. It makes him basically one of the few demons able to jump back and forth between Gehenna and Assiah without any major problems.

“Since I've been in Assiah for a such long time, I was given a lot of names...Loki. Trickster. And Raven too. Mephisto Pheles is a name I've been using for the two hundred years or so. It's not my real name either.”

Leaning back in his seat and spreading his arms wide, Mephisto announces himself as,

“I am in Gehenna's hierarchy, The King of Time, Samael. I'm one of the Eight Demon Kings, the Royal Family of Demons.”

It's obvious he did not expect Rin's response to be,

“And? What's the point of telling me something I already know?”

* * *

Rin finds himself very entertained. After Mephisto – or is that _Samael_ now? – being a thorn in his side ever since he showed up that rainy day, having the ancient demon and annoying half-brother of his looking completely baffled and gaping at him is something he will savour forever.

In fact, he wishes he could take a picture and makes a mental note to see about getting Memory and Record teamed up once he fixes his problem to extract that image so he can frame it and put it on his wall.

“What? You know!? I thought you only realized I was a demon?!” Mephisto can't help blurting that out, having his show being panned immediately obviously throwing him off.

“I've been able to see demons since my magic woke up, which has been a few years.” Rin calmly explains. “And, Sekki-san tells me all she knows. Plus, I have a few friends who seem to enjoy reading up on exorcists and demons.”

Mephisto frowns at that, obviously trying to think of what friends Rin has who would do that and coming up blank. All those he can think of have never talked to Rin about such things. Rin has to bite his lip to avoid grinning too much. The barriers on the gaming room are holding strong and Ying Hua is strong enough to avoid being caught by him, much less Spinel and Ruby who have much more practice than her at it. At least as long as Mephisto isn't actively looking into her and considering Rin found a file on Ying Hua some time after he found out what was kept from him, Mephisto already did and dismissed her as a threat.

“I must ask what exactly your relationship with Tsukishiro-sensei is. I have the feeling even a _specific_ contract wouldn't halt her from telling you rather delicate things.” Mephisto muses, pressing his fingers together.

“I give her flowers on May 8th.” Rin answers after a moment's thought.

Mephisto stares for a moment then pinches his nose. “I see...I believe keeping you alive just got bumped up in priority.”

“Experienced with angry mothers?” Rin snickers. “Anyways, what else did you want to talk about?”

“Aaah, yes. Demon's Etiquette.” Suddenly Mephisto is behind Rin and Rin lets out a yowl as he pulls on his tail. Rin instinctively pulls out Kurikara and slices out at Mephisto, who suddenly isn't there.

“Hey!” Rin then realizes he doesn't have Kurikara as well.

“Demon's weaknesses are in their tail and hearts. And you bring both out so much...” Mephisto handles Kurikara with care despite that. “Your Demon Heart is sealed inside this sword. Hearts of demons' are vital parts. Once crushed, it's certain that we die.”

Rin eyes Mephisto, watching him carefully as he speaks. “Also, it's our source of power. When it's displayed like this, we can draw out our true power. However, it means that our vital part is vulnerable.”

Rin tries to fully focus on what Mephisto is saying, but the words “demons' hearts are their source of power” is rocketing around his brain. Another piece falls neatly into place with that knowledge.

Rin catches Kurikara as it is tossed back to him.

“You'll probably understand better by having an actual fight than talking. Eins, Zwei, Drei!” With another snap of his fingers that old giant clock Rin vaguely remembers appears, opening up to reveal Amaimon. “You shall know how unslightly you are.”

Rin immediately knows that this is going to suck.

He's very much so right.

* * *

Rin is in sheer pain just from getting hit head on _once_ from Amaimon's full power blow. He is vaguely grateful he can't see the damage and that he can heal, especially so with his demon heart out. He would be dead if he was truly human.

“Amaimon is one of the Eight Demon Kings.” Mephisto reminds him. “He is Gehenna's _Seventh_ man of power, the Earth King. There are six other Demon Kings above him, including me, above the Earth King. And finally, there is Satan. He reigns over us all.”

Mephisto eyes Rin as he heals before his eyes, blood still splattering his body. “Even though it is a good thing you have become conscious of yourself as the Son of Satan, at the moment you are hopeless, even against Amaimon. Do you understand how ridiculous it is for you to strike at Satan?” Mephisto shakes his head, holding a hand up and being dramatic again. “Don't get carried away just because you defeated the Impure King by borrowing Ucchusama's power.”

Rin opens his eyes and looks over at Mephisto. “Right.”

And suddenly he's back in Mephisto's room, with the ramen in front of him. Like nothing happened, no bloodstains or a wrecked outfit. “What?!”

“I merely pulled our consciousnesses to Gehenna. And now we have returned.” Mephisto snaps his fingers again, bringing up a small bottle which he wags in his hand. “Guess what this is?”

He laughs at Rin's confused look. “This is eyewash whose effect is to make people unable to see demons.”

“You...uh?!” Rin stares.

“I know everything that goes on in my school.” Mephisto says proudly, Rin having to bite the inside of his cheek so he doesn't end up laughing. He knows _almost_ everything which to most is the same thing to be honest.

“What do you want for that?” Rin eyes the bottle suspiciously. “And would it work even in Godaiin's case?”

“It most certainly will...and I'm going to give you an assignment. Once you've done that, it's all yours.” Mephisto snaps his fingers again, making the bottle vanish. “Right now something evil is sneaking upon Assiah. Godaiin-kun's case is only a prelude to it.”

And with that cryptic remark, Mephisto switches focus to the ramen. Rin doesn't bother pressing him for more details. He's not that stupid.

Besides, he's been having the feeling something is coming and having it confirmed by Mephisto is actually kinda relieving.

* * *

The last thing Rin needs after everything is to be called for a class at 11:00 pm. It's way too late and considering how Renzō is yawning behind him, Rin figures at some point the pink-haired teen is going to conk out.

“It's been three days since our last session. I'm sorry we had to close cram school and for having class at such a late hour.” Yukio is way too cheerful for the hour and it makes Rin think very uncharitable thoughts about his little brother. Possibly involving a lot of ice water and ice cubes. “I'd like to start a special extra-curricular lesson now. This lesson also carries out an order that was directly given by Sir Pheles.”

Well, with that in mind, Rin can wrangle his brain back into working somewhat. He does want to get Godaiin that eyewash and Mephisto had outright challenged him in that regard.

And let it not be said Rin backs down from a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me with comments! The rule IS still comment to get next chapter...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are speeding full on ahead!
> 
> But don't worry folks, I didn't forget about the crossdressing.

The night is pierced by an agonizing scream of sheer horror and indescribable pain.

“NOOOOOO!!!!” Kero half-collapses at the sight before him. “How...how could you...how...”

Kero whirls on Spinel, pointing an accusing paw at the screen. “How did you beat my high score Suppi!? I'm the master of this game!”

Spinel “Suppi” Sun gives him a blasé look. “I applied logic.”

“That's not fair! You must have cheated!” Kero insists. “Kuro, you saw him cheat right?”

The currently humanoid Cait Sith pauses, in the middle of chowing down on a big donburi and looks out at Kero with bulging cheeks. He shakes his head, making Kero wail again.

A soft knock on the door comes before Ying Hua sticks her head in. “What's going on here?”

“Keroberos refuses to admit I beat his high score fairly.” Spinel informs her.

“Oooh! Battle of gamers!? I'm in!” Dandan cheerfully settles in front of the game system set up. “I wanna play, teach me! It's been so long since this kind of game...”

“Might as well. Rin-kun warned me he's got a late night class to deal with.” Ying Hua comments, settling beside Kuro and smiling up at him. “You're Kuro-san yes?”

Kuro swallows his mouthful. “Yes! You must be...Ying Hua?”

“Yes.” Ying Hua glances at the rest who are slowly starting a major tournament style event via debates and arguments, then turns back to Kuro. “Kuro-san...could you tell me what you think of Rin-kun and how he's been doing lately? As a demon, perhaps you can give me some insight...”

Kuro hesitates for a moment, then nods. “Yes. I can. What do you want to know?”

Ying Hua gives a soft smile. “Thank you...for starters...”

As the game competition starts up, Ying Hua gives soft questions to Kuro which are answered just as softly and with an air of hesitation about them. And yet, fully honest despite that.

**Chapter 18: The Seven Mysteries of True Cross Academy**

_Early morning..._

Rin stares up at the distant night sky, picking out a few stars but mostly only seeing darkness. The loud and bright festival beneath him understandably cuts out the light from the night sky.

He's on top of the platform, standing by the staircase and watching as one figure stabs the other, catching them as they fall. Somehow, Rin doesn't think they are happy though he can't say how he knows it. He can't see any definite figures still.

The figure now carries the girl – Rin can see long hair draping over an arm – to the final figure who appears in a burst of bright light once again, lighting up the sky and causing screaming sounds to come from below.

He slowly accepts the girl from the other and...

Rin sits up, gasping for breath and shaking, swallowing back the scream that wants to come free. He glances over to see Yukio asleep in his bed then looks down at his trembling hands. He takes in a shakily breath and closes his eyes.

_'That dream again...and it's getting more and more clear...'_ Rin shudders and opens his eyes again. _'It's going to happen. It's going to happen soon and I'll only be able to watch.'_

* * *

_That night..._

“Are you aware of all the recent gossip on the Seven Mysteries of the True Cross Academy?” Yukio asks the group.

“Right. Girls are talking about it.” Renzō says cheerfully.

“Yes, I've heard gossip too.” Konekomaru adds.

“Godaiin told me about it.” Rin shrugs, wondering where Yukio is going with this. He also twitches as he briefly spots Record which just makes him feel worse. If she's out and about, it means she is pretty sure things will be _interesting_.

“Rumour has it that the Seven Mysteries are caused by demons. I'd like you to fight against those demons.” Yukio says.

“Do you mean we'll be taking them on alone?” Izumo asks.

“That is correct.” Yukio confirms. “I'll be here observing you concoct a plan and battle against them. However, I won't say a word. By order of the Director, you all must work together to accomplish the task by yourselves.”

Yukio then passes out some papers with a list of all the seven mysteries on them. “These are the ones that are currently being talked about the most. And tonight you'll be fighting the first one on the list. That's a white wedding kimono which wanders throughout the school campus in the middle of the night.”

Yukio waits for them to absorb this a bit before he continues, “Here's some information about this white kimono. It's the ghost of a bride who's still wearing her wedding kimono. She attacks men who notice her in the middle of the night. It doesn't seem to go near women however. Twelve victims were reported within the last two weeks.”

Izumo notices something while Yukio is talking and points towards it. It is the white kimono like said and so does the mission start. As Ryūji starts immediately taking charge and giving out orders, Rin wonders why he has a strangely bad feeling about it.

Not terrible bad, but in a “this is going to haunt me for the rest of my life” way.

* * *

It's very hard not to laugh when something is incredibly funny.

Even if it has Rin beet red from embarrassment, Ying Hua can't help herself as she watches the “tape” that Record got of last night's mission.

“Oh my gosh...hehehe...you poor boys...” Ying Hua snorts and tries her best to get herself under control. Which makes her better than Ruby who is still laughing in the background.

“Dammit...Record how did you do that?!” Rin turns on the Card, who giggles.

“It's because she's not a very powerful Card.” Kero reminds Rin. Rin turns to him and gapes at him rewinding things so he can re-watch a certain part; the part where Renzō almost got kissed by that weird ghost. Rin feels a bit of a twinge in his chest at that and can only be relieved when he sees what happened there, the ghost dispelling before he/she can touch Renzō thanks to Rin slamming a fireball at his/her back, though that doesn't put them down for long. “And here comes my favourite! Wow that little guy is hidin' quite the temper!” Kero sounds way too cheerful about how Konekomaru has to be wrestled by _Ryūji_ to calm down in his blow up against Takara.

“That's true...” Ying Hua giggles a bit more. “Anyways, Rin-kun...that's the first mission. Can you handle the rest?”

Rin sighs. “I dunno...they are all gonna be crazy at this rate. But the next one just is going to have Shiemi and Izumo, with the guys as back-up...just worried at how the other guys will react...”

Ying Hua blinks. “What do you mean?”

* * *

The sizzling of eggs and bacon fills the air as much as the scent of them. Rin is cooking, again, as the more he proves he can handle the kitchen, the less Ukobach is allowed to come over to handle the meals. To be fair, there are plenty of missions and exorcists that need at the least some food packed for them and Mephisto is of the group that believes it's better to have good tasting food than nasty food for his employees.

“You know, you should at least reply to my mail.” Rin is telling Yukio as he cooks, a bit of irritation sneaking into his voice. “I need to know stuff like whether you'll be eating in today, or whether you'll be needing a bento!”

Mixing up soy sauce and raw egg together in his rice bowl, Yukio offers a, “Sorry mom” as half apology and half teasing Rin on how he's acting.

“Yes your mom was worried sick!” Rin snaps back instead, putting the freshly made eggs and bacon on Yukio's plate.

“I was really busy.” Yukio finally says, explaining as Rin sits down on the other side for his own breakfast. “See, I was trapped in a constant loop between tending the consultation counter and missions. Lately, there has been an abnormal increase in the number of people asking for advice from the Order.”

“Wait! I wonder if that has anything to do with the rumour at school about the seven mysteries.” Rin wonders, placing an egg on top of his rice.

“Probably. They are looking into it as we speak.” Yukio admits.

“So that means there are a lot of people like Godaiin...” Rin frowns. “We'll get the eyewash for him once we deal with all the seven mysteries...that's Mephisto's assignment...but damn, would be nice if we could use that eyewash on everyone.”

“Must be nice to be so simple minded.” Yukio says as he finishes his meal.

“Oi what's that mean? We definitely can't do that...” Rin glowers at Yukio who blinks up at him. “That eyewash is powerful and it's not something that should be made in large batches. Plus, even if it could, most people probably couldn't use it.”

“What...do you mean?” Yukio stares at Rin.

Rin swallows a mouthful of bacon and then washes it down with some juice. “That eyewash is not medicine, it's a _curse_. That's the only way to cut out the mashō. Godaiin can have it for whatever factors are involved, I don't know, it's something Mephisto makes not me. It wouldn't work on say, Shiemi or Renzō or hell even you, Yukio.”

Yukio goes very still at that. “Me?”

Rin stares at him. “Um...Yukio...you said you got a mashō at birth right?”

Yukio blinks and slowly nods. “Yes. Your fault, if I recall correctly.”

“That's a...what's the term...oh yeah, _false assumption_.” Rin turns to his meal, going for the soup bowl and slurping it up a bit, thus missing Yukio's look. “See, even if you don't got anything else, you got Satan's blood. And...well, there's so many factors, including your sleeping magic, that basically mean you're born with that sight. Also, a curse is risky business. If I knew otherwise, I wouldn't give that eyewash to Godaiin. But Mephisto wouldn't offer something like that if he didn't know it would work...ruins the image.”

Yukio looks down at his plate. “Aaaah... Gochisōsama then...”

“Aaah, you ate fast.” Rin comments, finally looking up at Yukio as he stands and gathers his things. “Something up?”

“I was told to focus on my lecturing duties and I'm busy enough as is. Plus, I have to run an errand before school.” Yukio explains.

Rin looks up at Yukio. “Um...hey...you're not keeping something from me, are you?”

“Why do you ask?” Yukio asks, keeping that bland smile on his face.

“...why? I can't seem to find the right words, but...you always have that smile on your face when you're hiding something.” Rin accuses him. “That's how things always are.”

“Well, it's nothing.” Yukio says. “Right, I'll be going then.”

Rin watches him leave, suspicious. Kuro lands on his shoulder, having finished his own meal, and clambers up to his favourite spot, Rin's head. **“Yukio's hiding something, I can smell it.”**

“You and me both...so he feels like he can't tell me uh? Idiot.” Rin grumbles, cleaning up his own finished meal and gathering the dishes. _'If you can't rely on your brother...who can you rely on?'_

The sound of footsteps has him look up and Rin blinks before smiling. “Shiemi! Good morning!”

“Good morning Rin!” Shiemi looks around, clutching something to her chest. “Um, is Yuki-chan here?”

“He just left.” Rin considers it for a moment as he washes up the dishes. “I think he's heading to the exorcist cram school.”

“I see...thanks!” Shiemi chirps.

“Do you need advice for today's mission?” Rin asks. To his surprise Shiemi goes red and shakes her head.

“Um...I'll tell you if everything goes as planned!” Shiemi smiles at Rin.

“What's up with you? You are taunting me aren't you? I'm seriously curious.” Rin teases with a smile.

Shiemi giggles. “Anyways, I'll see you later.”

“Good luck with your mission!” Rin calls after her.

Shiemi turns, bright and cheery, “Thanks, I'll do my best! You too Rin!”

Rin watches her go with a small laugh, then turns to finish off the dishes. “Hey, get off my head Kuro, I have to head to school.”

* * *

“You know what?” Rin brings up while he's with the trio. “We all suck.”

“Access your weaknesses and establish what needs to be done to overcome them. That's what Okumura-sensei said.” Renzō mocks Yukio, looking annoyed then switches to a cheery grin. “But honestly that's impossible as I erased all my memories of yesterday—ow! Hey!”

“You're the one who should be aware of your weaknesses the most!” Ryūji snaps.

“Like you were much better.” Rin points out from beside Konekomaru. “I saw how you were about to cry in fear!”

“What did you say!?” Ryūji growls, stepping toward Rin.

“I wonder who Takara really is...” Konekomaru brings up, getting Renzō's attention first before Rin and Ryūji turn back to him.

“His real name is Takara Nemu. His father is the president of the toy company Takara Hobby. And just so you know, he's a second-year student—a year above us.” Ryūji reveals, startling everyone.

“He's our senpai!” Konekomaru exclaims. “Wait, isn't Takara Hobby a super big company?!”

“Apparently he transferred to this school straight into the second year. That's all the information I know.” Ryūji shrugs at the end.

“But...I'm getting more and more confused...” Konekomaru places a hand to his chin and looks thoughtfully at the ground.

“Konekomaru...what's wrong?” Ryūji asks, frowning down in concern at the smallest member of the group. “You don't look so well. You did fine so there's no reason to fret.”

“I-I'm okay!” Konekomaru stutters, not really helping his case. “Don't worry!”

Ryūji eyes Konekomaru for a moment longer, glancing at Rin when he nudges him and sees him shake his head. Ryūji takes the cue as it is and subsides, not pushing Konekomaru anymore. Rin smiles softly at that, glad Ryūji is starting to listen a bit more.

“A-Anyway, I wonder if Moriyama-san and Kamiki-san will be okay on today's mission.” Konekomaru says hastily, eager to change the topic.

There's a moment of silence as everyone remembers this mission, and Izumo's reaction to it, then Rin snorts. Everyone turns to him to see his shoulders shaking and him covering his mouth with his hand, blue eyes dancing.

“Oh man...be more worried if you can handle it...” Rin snickers.

“What...what are you talking about Okumura-kun?” Renzō gets a bad feeling about this suddenly, especially as Rin flat out bursts out laughing.

* * *

Ryūji should have run as soon as he spotted _that_ smile on Yukio's face. Instead, he's staring horrified at a skirt that's in his hands.

“What...what is this?!” He demands.

“A skirt.” Rin sounds way too cheerful, looking over the supplies he was given. They are currently in another building, a small one that's normally used for storage, next to the girls' dorm. “Hmmm...aha, there's the make-up.”

“Why...why are we doing this?” Ryūji looks like he's about to start breaking down.

“Because the ghost won't come out if it realizes we are guys?” Rin suggests. He pulls out a small black wig and grins. “You found it didn't you Yukio?”

“Of course...stop delaying and get changed, we need to be in position to act as backup soon.” Yukio advises, in the middle of yanking on _his_ skirt.

Ryūji looks horrified at the skirt in his hands once again. Then someone knocks on the door and Rin perks up. “Oh awesome she made it!”

No one gets the chance to ask who as Sekki opens the door, smiling at the rather horrified looking boys who are dealing with having to crossdress for a mission. “I see. So that's why you said I needed to get this.” She holds up a razor. “Hard enough for Suguro-kun to pass as is, but most ladies don't keep chin scruff on.”

Ryūji whimpers at that.

Rin sniggers and turns to Renzō. “Need help?”

“Yeah, could you help with my wig?” Renzō's the only one outside of Rin who is not wasting time trying to futilely protest, though he's certainly not as cheery acting as Rin. He's already got most of his outfit on, just struggling with the wig he was given. “Where did Wakasensei get this wig? It's the right colour and everything.”

“Hehe, don't know...” Rin takes the wig and starts adjusting it on Renzō's head, sticking the pins in his mouth as he carefully styles it and makes sure it won't fall down at a bad time. A few pins are added after a moment to make it secure to the point that if Renzō has to jump around it won't fall. Rin then starts styling the wig, deciding to go for two ponytails and tying them up with two cute ribbons once he's done.

“That's done, now turn around so I can do your make-up.” Rin orders, a laughing Renzō doing as suggested and giving up on making his tie into a cute bow, instead ending up with a lopsided one.

Renzō watches Rin's look of concentration as he carefully applies some lipstick on him before going for the rest, warning Renzō not to rub his eyes afterwards. “Where did you learn how to do this?”

“A lady named Sumiko taught me a bit and then Sekki-san taught me more.” Rin tells him, which is completely true, just for different reasons. “I learned cause it was interesting and because I needed it at the time.”

“You've crossdressed before?” Renzō blinks at that, leaning back and watching as Rin pulls out a mirror and shows him his face. “Hey, I look cute.”

“Heh, glad you approve. And yeah, there was a school play and since no one could agree on the roles there was a lotto. I had to play a girl's role.” Rin pulls up the stockings on his legs, making sure they will stay, then works quickly on his tie, not bothering with a bow in his case and instead tying it as he usually does. “So it's not that bad really. Just clothing.”

“ _Cute_ clothing.” Renzō corrects him, startling a laugh out of Rin who is putting his own wig on and then starts carefully tying the black hair into two cute braids. “You're pretty good at this.”

“So are you. You're not acting like your dick gets chopped off in the process at the least.” Rin rolls his eyes as Ryūji continues whining. “Yeesh, even Konekomaru is freaking out...and Yukio is too, just hiding that better.”

Renzō sniggers, glancing out at the rest who are being tackled make-up wise by Sekki at this point. Except for Yukio who somehow knows what to do here as much as his brother. “You got a point...”

“Yup!” Rin starts working on his own make-up and smiles brightly at what the result is. Renzō, however, stares.

“Wow. If I didn't know better I'd be hitting on you _Rin_ - _chan_.” Renzō manages, swallowing against a dry throat. Rin is ridiculously cute here or maybe he always is? _'What is with me?'_

Rin pinks at that and laughs. “Really? Thanks.”

“So we all ready...” Yukio stops and stares at Rin and Renzō. Rin giggles at his stunned expression as much as his own crossdressing look.

“Looks like the real thing, uh?”

Yukio stares at Rin then gives a brilliant smile. “Why yes. I'm wondering if I should switch to Nee-san now!”

“Shitty-four-eyes!” Rin shoots back but he's smiling anyways.

* * *

After the girls finally stop laughing, though in the case of Rin they had to be informed _yes_ that's our Son of Satan, the group heads out, hoping to get changed before they get caught by anyone.

So of course that's when Mephisto pops up in a burst of pink smoke and confetti and soon after the flash of a camera goes off.

There's a stunned silence as Mephisto gleefully looks out at them all. “Why, such lovely young ladies...such a lovely thing to be treated to!”

Rin gives him a blasé look. “You are going to frame that picture, aren't you?”

“I'm also thinking of sending copies to your parents.” Mephisto says gleefully, Ryūji paling at that. “They would love to know their children are doing so well. Why...even _yours_.”

Rin meets his gaze there and feels a sudden relief. _'Oyaji is_ _feeling better_ _. He's healing, but he's definitely_ _gotten a bit better at this point_ _.'_

Yukio seems to also register the subtext and looks torn at that news.

“But Rin-kun...or should I call you Rin- _chan_ here? It has been quite some time since the last time you crossdressed.” Mephisto actually sighs, looking nostalgic. “I remember that so clearly...you fooled even your brother and Fujimoto-kun...”

“Wait...wait you were there?” Rin stares at him. “And you...oh what the fuck Oyaji!”

“Yes...and I recorded it too!” Mephisto reveals the case that has Snow, Raven, Blood embossed on it in colourful letters along with an apple with a raven on top image. A minimalistic cover which a part of Rin is surprised by. He half-expected something much tackier. “And if the students here are willing, consider watching it after school as a treat before you must continue with your mission.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Izumo happily accepts the case.

“True. I could use the break.” Ryūji, of all people, is the first to agree with her.

“Oh no you too...” Rin looks horrified. “Yukio...”

“It has been awhile since I've seen that production...” Yukio looks amused _dammit_.

“I...I want to see it too!” Shiemi sparkles at it in fact and Rin can only sigh. Renzō gives his back a gentle pat in consolation.

“Sorry Okumura-kun, but you are out numbered here.” Renzō says cheerfully, while Rin just groans.

* * *

Of course, no one can watch anything without snacks and such. Soon enough it's only thanks to Mephisto deciding to be _nice_ – which means an entire giant TV and set up is suddenly in what was originally the old cafeteria of the old boys' dorm – that they get anything done in time.

Rin glowers at the rather sugary treats that are being passed around, not to mention the popcorn. On the other hand, he's going to have dinner to give to everyone so they have to keep the amount of sugary and unhealthy snacks to a minimum. Though only because Yukio convinced them all that angering Rin in regards to food and him feeding them is a bad idea.

Rin sulks anyways, especially as Ryūji exclaims in shock at the “Queen” being a man. The show has barely begun and Rin just knows it's going to be bad. Then he feels a small nudge and he turns to meet Renzō's soft brown eyes.

“You okay?” Renzō asks softly. “I know this isn't something you want...”

Rin snorts. “Not exactly that just...it feels weird to be showing this to everyone. I mean...” Rin turns to look at the screen as the Wicked Queen is revealed and explained, a strange look on his face. “This feels...like it belongs almost to another time. I didn't know I was the Son of Satan back then and sure I had...problems...but I was human back then. Or thought so.”

Renzō hesitates for a moment, then squeezes Rin's hand. “I think you're human. Too. I mean...you never seem to really be anything but Okumura Rin I guess...”

Rin turns back to him and stares then slowly smiles. In the darkness Renzō feels his face flush and wonders at it. Their gazes hold for a moment, a soft, peaceful moment in a crazy world.

But this is broken as Yukio has to explain that yes, the one playing Snow White is _Rin_ and deal with the loud shocked cries from Ryūji as well as Shiemi commenting on how “pretty” Snow White is.

And Renzō is left wondering exactly what that was.

* * *

“Today's mission concerns the second of the Seven Mysteries, the statue of Johann Faust that moves in the middle of the night.” Yukio explains in front of said status. “This is a relatively low grade demon that relies on possessing inanimate objects like statue, and should be extremely easy to exorcise.”

Yukio looks out over the gathered exwires. “I'd like you to complete the mission as fast you can so we can move on to the fifth mystery, the unmanned tram.”

Ryūji immediately gets gung-ho about this, insisting on teamwork and not losing to the girls. This results in an argument with Izumo and then the statue going after them while everyone is distracted.

_'Woah, deja vu...'_ Rin can't help but be reminded of another statue that ran, though it didn't run _after_ him but _away_. Also, wasn't this big. Still, it was just as tacky and just as much of a pain.

Rin doesn't think twice about drawing Kurikara to slice the statue when it barrels his way, not wanting to get squished or let it squish anyone else. He doesn't think much of it.

He does find him thinking more on it when he ends up practically soloing the tram mission that comes next and ends up with Ryūji glaring at him like he hasn't for quite some time.

* * *

Rin watches as Yukio leaves with Shura. “Dammit...he's been doing that a lot.”

Sleeping in awkward places, always looking so serious as if he doesn't something will break...

Rin ruffles his own sleep mussed hair and curses quietly. _'Yukio...why won't you rely on me?'_

Because, as far as Rin is concerned, there is no more reason for him not to.

Rin sighs then, considering that he's too worried to sleep, sits at his desk and pulls out his notebook again, as well as a textbook on demon biology. Chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pen again, Rin starts slowly scribbling out things and referring to the book, specifically in regards to demon tails and hearts.

He can' do anything about Yukio yet, but he can push forward to regain his magic.

_'Maybe then...when I can tell him all the truth and prove it, Yukio will start relying on me again...'_

It's only a hope, but it's all Rin has.

And Hope is the strongest Card for more than one reason...

* * *

“Oi, Okumura. I'm gettin' an almost nostalgic urge to rip your head off.” Ryūji's face is probably at the scariest it's ever been, so it's no wonder that Rin is shrinking back under his gaze.

“M...my bad...” Rin shrinks further as Ryūji continues berating him for always using his sword and not letting anyone else do anything. Rin half expects it is because last time Rin sent Ryūji flying. He wasn't injured but that definitely wasn't a glorious thing for the aspiring exorcist to go through.

Rin looks up at the words, “Hey, isn't that Godaiin-kun?” from Konekomaru and perks up as he spots his (possible) friend.

“He's finally returned to school! Give me a sec!” Rin charges away, leaving a baffled and still angry Ryūji behind.

“Godaiin!” Rin greets him, a bright smile on his face. “Are you alright?”

Godaiin still looks nervous, looking around for any demons, but answers, “O-Okumura-kun...I'm a bit scared but I figured I can't keep skipping school.”

“I see.” Rin blinks, a bit puzzled as Godaiin looks him up and down and laughs in relief. “What is it?”

“J-just...earlier it looks liked you had a tail growing out of you or something. Must have been my imagination.” Godaiin scratches the back of his head.

Rin hesitates for a moment, opening his mouth to lie. Then he stops and gives a smile. “Actually...” He lets his tail come out and shows it to Godaiin. “I do. I'm a half-demon.”

Godaiin pales dramatically at the sight of it. “Oku...Oku...”

“Hey, it's alright. We finish our mission and you'll get the eyedrops to keep from seeing demons.” Rin grins, scrunching up his eyes so he doesn't have to see Godaiin's face. “So you don't got that much time to deal with it.”

“Sorry!” Godaiin squeaks out before moving past Rin as fast as he can, shivering in fear. The Temple Trio watches him leave.

“You idiot.” Ryūji sighs. “Why the hell are you flaunting your identity to someone who doesn't want to see demons?”

“I...” Rin turns to look back at them. Renzō blinks at the strange expression in his eyes, even though he's smiling. “I'm tired of lying...that's all.”

Renzō wonders if either Ryūji or Konekomaru realize just exactly what that means. And, for a moment, Renzō feels a pang of complete sympathy for whatever makes Rin say something like that with a smile that hides so much pain.

* * *

When Izumo lets out a strangled yell, Rin turns from all the portraits in this room to see Mephisto suddenly there. From her garbled words about a dog Rin can guess what happened there.

“Since Okumura-sensei received urgent summons to the Vatican, I will be standing in for him to watch over you today!” Mephisto declares, as grand as usual. “If I'm not mistaken, this hall of portraits is the only remaining mystery left to solve.”

“No way...there's s-supposed to be three left for us to tackle!” Konekomaru blurts out in surprise.

“My, really? Oh!” Mephisto snaps his fingers in realization. “The seventh mystery, the estate that can never be reached, is the exorcism shop.”

“What?!”

“As that is harmless, we'll give that one a miss.” Mephisto finishes as if they never spoke.

“Your shop is a mystery?” Rin eyes Shiemi, who is blushing.

“I...I have heard that it can't be reached by physical means...” Shiemi mumbles.

“And the sixth mystery the Wunderkammer, is a valued part of my prank— _cough wheeze cough_ , excuse me—collection, so we won't be investigating that either!” Mephisto adds with glee.

Prank collection? Rin stares at Mephisto and is vaguely worried now about that thing. Whatever it is.

“Thus, the only remaining mystery to be solved is indeed this one, the hall of portraits!” Mephisto taps on the frame of a certain portrait, the source of the rumours. “This one is titled _The Family Portrait_ and once was part of my prank— _cough wheeze cough_ , excuse me—collection. However, recently the number of students who have looked at this portrait and have, as a result, become significantly traumatized, has drastically risen.” Mephisto gives them, to him, a serious look. “As it has become a dangerous presence, we have no other option left than to exorcist it.”

Mephisto pops away at that and reappears on top of the balcony's edge, with a portable game system in hand. “I will be watching over you from here. You may begin!”

Immediately everyone sets to brainstorming a plan. Or, more appropriately, being confused at that being called The Family Portrait when there is only a single woman in there.

After he gets tired of it all, Rin makes his own suggestion. “Won't it be easier if I just slashed it with my sword?”

“There ya go, yapping away again!” Ryūji snaps back.

“But if I do that, won't it keep you guys from a dangerous situation?” Rin points out back, making Ryūji growl while Konekomaru frowns at that.

Not wanting to argue anymore, Rin charges at the painting and slices straight at it.

And something strangely liquid and nasty looking pours out of the split in half painting and spreads out to cover every thing.

* * *

_Bloodbloodbloodfearfearfear._

“ _It's all your fault!”_

“ _Monster!”_

“ _Demon!”_

“ _Get away!”_

_NononoIdidn'tIswearIdidn'tIjustwantednonoallmyfault._

“Okumura-kun!” Konekomaru yells and for a moment Rin sees the strange thing that is attached to his head. Then he sees Konekomaru stabbed it with a tonsho and Rin only has a moment to wonder at the fact he's not wearing his glasses before Konekomaru is tugging him along – no fear at all – towards the rest and telling him not to look.

“...Look, I'm sure you all saw something but you got to keep calm.” Konekomaru begins as Rin sheaths Kurikara again, everyone paying attention to him. “That was a shapeshifter possessing the painting!”

“I see.” Ryūji certainly can see better than Konekomaru without his glasses, but Rin doubts that it's not in the right fashion.

Rin is proven right as Ryūji goes straight for the Arias again, saying he can chant them all and find the right one.

“Bon!” Konekomaru yells, cutting him off and making him turn to stare at him. In fact, everyone does. It's very rare for Konekomaru to yell. “This barrier won't hold for much longer. Everyone, please listen to what I am about to say!”

“Oi...I know you've been keeping some emotions inside. So spit it out!” Ryūji orders.

“Bon...you have a one-track mind!” Konekomaru's words apparently cause Ryūji to crash. Rin has to hide a grin since he's noticed something like that for a time. As soon as an idea gets in his head, it's like a one-way train. Renzō, meanwhile, is shocked speechless that _Konekomaru_ would actually call out Ryūji. “Your abundant knowledge of aria makes you too adamant on settling everything with chants. It's a bad habit of yours! Also, there's no need for you to try so hard to unite everyone!”

Konekomaru then turns to Renzō. “Shima-san.”

The Knight snaps to attention at Konekomaru turning on him. “You are the best and practically _only_ mage we have and yet you rarely use your magic! I know Tsukishiro-sensei has been tutoring you privately and yet we have not seen any of the results! On top of that, you slack off on all your other studies! You are going to barely qualify even for _Knight_ at this rate! Why are you here?”

Renzō opens his mouth then closes it. Shaking his head, he doesn't answer Konekomaru. Konekomaru merely nods at that then turns on Izumo. “Kamiki-san!”

Izumo jumps nervously at that, considering he's already tore apart both of his childhood friends. “What do you want?!”

“I don't know why you keep distancing yourself from us all the time. But you have to fix that habit while we're facing an enemy!” Konekomaru snaps at her, before turning on Moriyama. “Moriyama-san you need to have more confidence in yourself! You have a power that none of us can ever hope to attain. So you should tell us your thoughts as equals!”

Konekomaru glares at where Takara is before dismissing him.

“Um...what about me?” Rin asks, knowing and understanding he's clearly next. He swallows, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Okumura-kun, you are letting us rely on you and your power too much. When a situation arises where we aren't able to rely on your strengths, how will we protect ourselves? Are you telling us to stay stupid forever?” Konekomaru demands. Then he turns to face Rin and softens somewhat. “Also, I don't get it but you can be just as bad as Kamiki-san when it comes to pushing us away. But it's only in battle. You act like you have to...no that's wrong...you act like you are the _only one_ able to handle things.”

“I...I didn't mean it!” Rin's words stick in his throat and he glances briefly at Mephisto. How can he explain everything he's gone through, how can he prove it, especially with that demon around? The answer is that he can't.

“We have to become strong as well. That's why, even if it's just when fighting with you...you have to become our trump card.” Konekomaru declares.

Rin stares. “Tr-Trump card?”

“A trump card is the strongest weapon, used only at the end of a fight or at a crucial point of the battle.” Konekomaru explains. “And above all, having a trump card will put everyone's minds at ease during the fight. Okumura-kun, I want you to have that role from now on!”

Rin stares at Konekomaru then slowly nods. “Y-yeah. I gotcha.”

Konekomaru then bows. “Everyone, please entrust me with the planning of our strategy! Please!”

And with no dissent, they all do.

* * *

Rin is covered in the black icky goo of the shapeshifter but that doesn't stop him from tearing off once he has the eyedrops. Neither does the late hour since Rin can guess that most of the students should still be up, just in their dorms and dorm rooms.

It takes some time to track down Godaiin's dorm room but eventually Rin does and bouncing in place he waits for Godaiin to show up. As soon as he does, looking hesitant, Rin holds out the bottle.

“Here!” Rin cheerfully says. “This is the medicine I told you about, the eyedrops that will stop you from seeing demons!”

Rin drops the bottle into Godaiin's outstretched hand. Still smiling, Rin adds, “I'm happy for you!”

Rin then turns to go, waving goodbye to Godaiin and telling him he'll see him later. He's stopped by Godaiin's hesitant voice.

“Okumura-kun!” Godaiin stares after him, still stuck in the doorway to his dorm room. “You said you are a half-demon, but what kind of situation are you in? Aren't you scared?”

Rin stares at him, startled, then answers, “Yeah. I'm scared.” He then grins, thinking back to what happened recently. “But I'm lucky to be surrounded by a bunch of great guys. So I'll be all right.”

Rin heads out of the dorm at that – to, unknowningly, the rest who are waiting for him to go out for monja – not noticing how Godaiin looks at the eyedrops in his hand thoughtfully.

* * *

The morning after is Sunday, and yet Rin's plans to sleep in are disturbed by Yukio coming back in the morning. It's enough to worry Rin since he's pretty sure Yukio was called in early last night and to only come back at this point does not speak well of things.

“Welcome back Yukio.” Rin turns slightly to face Yukio, not wanting to get up any time soon.

“Did you complete the special mission?” Yukio asks immediately. At Rin's “Mhm” of confirmation, Yukio adds, “Well that's good. Were you able to give Godaiin-kun the eyedrops?”

Rin gives him a lazy thumbs up, not wanting to really respond. He's way too tired for this.

“Good for you. Don't stay in bed all day just because it's Sunday today, all right?” Rin can hear the sounds of Yukio taking off his exorcist coat and tie. “I'm heading out again after taking a bath.”

“You're so busy all the time. Cram school isn't even today.” Rin opens his eyes finally, watching Yukio at his side of his room, standing in front of the desk.

“Regardless of whether there's cram school or not, I still have to prepare for lessons.” Yukio's voice is almost snotty, which annoys Rin. “And I also promised to meet up with Shiemi-san today.”

That is something that wakes up Rin and he sits up, dislodging a startled Kuro. “What the hell?! You two have been sneaking around a lot...are you dating?”

“Hmmm...I wonder...” Yukio says, stunning Rin and causing him to fall off the bed. By the time Rin sits up, rubbing his head, Yukio is gone.

“Dammit, that wasn't answering the question!” Rin yells but Yukio is already gone on to the baths.

Grumbling, Rin decides it is about time he woke up properly and stands up, heading to the closet nearby to get out an outfit for the day. He'll have a bath once Yukio is gone.

Rin pauses, hand touching the sleeve of a shirt, and turns over to look at the door. _'Dammit Yukio...what the hell is bothering you so much?'_

* * *

The next day, Rin is not really in a better frame of mood. Mostly because the bento he made Yukio was left alone and Yukio left without having breakfast to boot.

_'I'm going to attack him during lunch hour.'_ Rin vows, having contacted Ryūji with his cellphone and wrenched a promise to keep something of an eye on Yukio and tell him where he goes for lunch. _'And what is Yukio thinking? Dammit, either make a move or let her down, fucking hell!'_ Rin can't be pleased by the way how Yukio treats Shiemi. _'You keep confusing her dammit! Hell, you are confusing_ _ **me**_ _!'_

Still grumbling mentally, Rin opens his eyes to look at the demon that is in the classroom. Harmless, though distracting.

“That demon has been loitering around here for ages.”

Rin nearly falls out of his seat at that, turning to look up at Godaiin who is standing beside his desk and looking calm for the first time since Rin started talking to him. “Godaiin!! Uh, you can still see them? Why? What about the eyedrops?”

“I haven't used them, but is it alright if I keep them for now?” Godaiin asks.

Rin nods, looking a bit uncertain. “Yeah, sure.”

Rin stares up at Godaiin a little longer. “Aren't you scared?”

“I'm scared.” Godaiin admits after a moment, turning back to look at the demon. “But I have a dream and friends and family as well.” He then turns to Rin and smiles, softly. “If anything happens, I'll put in a formal request for your help.”

Rin is quiet for a long moment, stunned and touched by Godaiin's words and choices. Then,

“What the hell?! You idiot, I'm still only a student in training! I worked my ass off for those eyedrops!” Rin yells.

“Really? Thanks.” Godaiin grins, settling down in his seat nearby.

“Don't thanks me, you ass...” Rin grumbles, but it's with a smile.

Apparently even having a “weak” friend won't be so bad.

_'Especially since I'm sure Godaiin is stronger than he thinks...'_ Rin glances over, seeing with mage sight Godaiin's magic potential.

And wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me with comments below! Still earning the next chapter this way!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are honestly getting closer to the point where canon goes bye-bye! Make sure you have read up to ch72/73 if you haven't before, this is your last warning!
> 
> Now, on to the story...

It is lately as if every night Rin is back on that platform. Either he starts out in the crowd or he's already on top. Each time, Rin gets closer to seeing the figures more clearly.

But it is the last one that he sees the most, which is not easy to see when he's wearing a mask. All he knows for certain is that he is a demon and a powerful one.

This night, he can hear the helicopter again and he watches as the sky blooms into a disturbing light display. He hears wings in the sky over top the helicopter and he looks to the girl standing across from the two other male figures. The one closest to her reaches out and she slaps his hand away.

And Rin sees her clearly in that moment. So clearly, as if she was never shadowed in the first place.

The shock of it wakes him up and Rin gasps, breathing heavily and glancing at the bed next to his. Yukio isn't here, something that might worry Rin more if he wasn't already trembling over his dream.

Which is looking more and more like a nightmare.

Rin holds his face in his hand and tries to take steadily breaths.

“Izumo...that was...Izumo...” Rin swallows and turns to look out the window at the night sky.

“Whatever is going to happen...it has to do with Izumo...” Rin shudders and wishes, for a moment, he could have lived in ignorance.

**Chapter 19: Sign of a Festival**

“Wow, you guys have a nice dorm.” Rin looks around the dorm of the Temple Trio with a tinge of envy. He gets the old crappy dorm while they get one of the fancy ones. It's rather unfair honestly, though officially there is a good reason for him and Yukio to be at the old dorm.

Rin wanders over to Konekomaru's section and looks down at the smaller teen who is sitting in front of a desktop set up. “By the way, what are you doing here?”

Konekomaru looks up at Rin. “This? I'm sorting out the battle data of demons.” Rin takes a sip out of his juice box as Konekomaru continues, peering over his shoulder to see the screen as Konekomaru points it out. “You see, the True Cross Order lends out the data files of the exorcism records from the past century. Right now, I'm organizing them for personal use.”

“Personal use?” Rin blinks for a moment.

Konekomaru turns fully back to Rin. “During the fight against the shapeshifter the other day, I realized that I'm better suited as an information analysis so even if I pursue a Meister in Aria, I thought it would be nice if I could participate in fights as a battle strategist.”

“That's cool! Means in battle everyone looks to you for direction, right?” Rin grins. “That's great! You were awesome last time! Though...” Rin peers over at the computer screen. “I'm pretty sure that can't be all mission data.”

“What do you mean?” Konekomaru glances back at the screen. “Looks like it to me.”

“Some missions get classified, either because of information gained during it or it being a great big clusterfuck.” Rin explains. “Try looking for Budapest...” Rin rattles off the date, surprising Konekomaru. On the other side of the bookshelf that separates the workspace from the “bedroom”, Renzō puts down the porn magazine he's reading and listens in.

Konekomaru types in the mission and it comes up blank. “What?”

“Yeah, they really don't like that one. Let's try looking for the mission request. They probably didn't think to hide that.” Rin suggests, reaching over to move the mouse to the mission request data bank and typing in the mission again.

The mission does pop up there and Rin grins.

“Okumura-kun...you are pretty good at computers.” Konekomaru notes.

Rin blushes. “Sorta? I mean, I've read stuff on them for awhile now but well...only computer at my home was Oyaji's work computer so....”

“You're still good.” Konekomaru praises, then looks at the computer screen. “It says the mission was accepted so there must be a report.”

Rin finishes off his juice box with a slurp. “Yup. But that thing was such a clusterfuck they classified it.”

“Then how do you know about it?” Konekomaru has to ask.

Rin pats his head, grinning. “Oyaji was the Paladin and I saw the mission report while cleaning his office. This was probably before the mission was made classified. Normally I don't read them but that was just too interesting...” Rin grins in memory. “I still got it all up here. Especially since the centre of that mission is our new Paladin.”

Konekomaru can't hide the grin on his face at that. “Shame you can't tell me...”

“What's that mean? I can totally tell you! Just uh, not here...” Rin looks around and sighs. “No offence Renzō!”

“None taken!” Renzō laughs. “Can I hear about it too?”

“Unless you give me a reason to think you shouldn't, no problem!” Rin chuckles. “It really is a riot.”

Konekomaru is now officially truly interested in it. At the very least, he can claim the data from it is a valuable resource for him. _'And everyone else.'_ Konekomaru muses. _'Knowing what went wrong there...'_

“Hey! Wait!” Renzō pokes his head out from around the bookshelf. “It's almost time for the school festival, right?”

Rin's smile freezes at that. _'Festival...?'_

* * *

“Let's take a vote on what our class will be doing this festival!” This, from 1-D's class representative, is what starts homeroom today. “It's been decided that 1-D will be in charge of light meals. Please write down on the paper what light meal you'd like to make.”

“Uuuuh...” Rin accepts the paper from the guy in front.

“Light meals...how about stuff like Tonjiru and Onigiri? Famous stores set up stalls at our school festival too, so it would be best if we take a pick from the usual choices right?” Godaiin suggests.

“Tonjiru? I like making that.” Rin bounces a bit in his seat. “And hmm...is dessert out of bounds for light meals?”

“Uh...I guess it depends what kind of dessert?” Godaiin offers, blinking in confusion. “Wait, you cook?”

Rin snorts. “Where do you think I get my bento? Aaaah...small mini-pies and tarts would be nice actually...they are super easy to make...” Rin adds those to the options he's putting down. “And onigiri are fun, I like making them into many shapes..”

Godaiin blinks at that then smiles. “That sounds good, I'll add that too.”

* * *

“It really surprised me that not only where the Onigiri and Tonjiru were chosen, but they liked the idea of mini-pies and tarts too!” Godaiin sounds as surprised as he claims, while Rin chuckles. Having seen that, the class representative asked for another quick vote on whether or not to do the dessert options. To Rin's surprise, the answer was an almost unanimous _yes_.

“Seriously, though can we make all that?” Godaiin wonders.

Rin grins. “Easy-peasy. Just let me handle the bulk!”

“Are you that good of a cook?” Godaiin asks.

“Judging by what others say yes, I am. Good baker too! It's my good point.” Rin chirps, swinging his bag. He then halts at the sight of a poster. “What's this?”

“Oh, that? That's the dance party.” Godaiin informs him. “You didn't know? On the second night of the festival, at Mephyland, there will be a students only music festival. As a rule, you must be a boy-girl couple to enter.”

“What?! That is so unfair...look at all those awesome music bands....” Rin whines. “Dammit...what do I do....?”

* * *

After class today – a class without Shiemi strangely enough – Rin is back on thinking about that music festival.

And whining about it too.

“I really want to participate!” Rin wails, sitting on his desk which he currently shares with Renzō and looking back at Ryūji and Konekomaru who are sitting behind them. “There's so many awesome bands...but only if you got a student of the opposite gender and Shiemi's not a student while...” Rin glances over at Izumo.

Izumo snorts, already packing things up in her bag. “I'm not participating.”

Rin sighs, looking completely depressed at that. “And I don't know other girl students...”

“Getting worked up like this over a festival, what an idiot.” Izumo sneers, finishing packing her bag.

“If you don't want to go with Okumura-kun, what about with me Izumo-chan?” Renzō asks, hearts practically radiating from him.

“I wouldn't want to go even more.” Izumo deadpans.

“What kind of Japanese is that?” Renzō wonders.

“Speaking of which, what about Konekomaru and Ryūji?” Rin asks, looking back at them.

“I'm not going either. There aren't any girls I can invite.” Konekomaru waves it aside.

“Nonsense!” Ryūji protests.

“What is with you guys? It's a festival, a festival!” Rin groans. “It's not a funeral.”

“Listen,” Izumo interjects as she stands, “the annual exorcist qualification exams are three months away.”

Rin jolts at that, wincing at the reminder.

“I want to pass it on the first attempt.” Izumo declares. “It doesn't help that our lessons are behind due to cancelled classes. To top it off, there's just no time in this second semester now that practical training has begun.”

Rin watches her go, a strange feeling in his stomach. For a moment Izumo has her hair down and looks terrified.

“Tch, it's the first time I'm agreeing with her.” Ryūji says as he stands. “I'm going to firearm practise. I'm also aiming to pass both Dragoon and Aria on the first attempt. I don't have time to be infatuated with love affairs.”

“What?” Rin stares at him. “I didn't say anything about love, did I?” He glances over at Renzō who chuckles and nods. “Yeesh, this is about enjoying ourselves! You won't get anywhere by burning yourself out on work!”

“Uh?” Ryūji stares at him. “But I thought you and Moriyama...”

Rin stares. “What...Renzō is he really that stupid?”

Renzō snorts. “Give him a break Okumura-kun! He wasn't there when you were happy Moriyama-chan just wanted to say she is your friend! Heh, so flustered over something so simple...”

“But...but...” Ryūji looks between Rin and Renzō.

“Look, there's no girl I like. I just want to have fun. Nice, normal, fun.” Rin leans back and grins. “You should try it some time ya idiot.”

Ryūji sputters a bit then heads out, muttering something about how he will be studying and who cares about a stupid festival.

“You going to try for first attempt too Konekomaru?” Rin asks.

Konekomaru shakes his head. “N-no...I don't think I'm ready.”

“Good call.” Rin snorts. “If I had a choice I'd wait an extra year too...”

There's a bit of silence as Konekomaru and Renzō digest what that means, exchanging looks at that. Rin really doesn't have a choice outside of passing as soon as the exam is given to him. Not unless being executed counts as a choice.

“Okumura-kun is right!” Renzō suddenly declares, making everyone jump, even Takara in the background. “Although the exam is once every year, it comes every year! But the school festival for first years only happen once in a lifetime! Besides, we can't just work and work, we'll all burn out!”

Rin stares at him as Renzō clasps a hand on his shoulder. “One should live one's youth to the fullest! No regrets when you become an old man! Now is the last chance for having all the fun we want!”

“Renzō!” Rin looks about ready to cry in happiness and grabs Renzō's hand in a tight grip. “I knew you were a good guy! Yes, we should go!”

“...but I don't know any girls...” Rin bemoans after a moment.

Renzō laughs and gives him a thumbs up. “Don't worry! I have plenty of friends that are of the female persuasion! Leave the dates to me!”

“Renzō!” Rin actually does start crying at that point. “My soulmate!”

Konekomaru watches those two and barely holds back a laugh at them. And in particular the “soulmate” comment, which strangely enough makes a nigging thought in the back of his mind click into place.

Covering his smile with his hand, Konekomaru starts wondering how long until Renzō figures it out. He doesn't hold much hope for Rin there, but Renzō at the least can surely figure it out?

* * *

“Sorry!”

“Sorry!”

“We're sorry!”

“Aaaah...I'm so sorry! I confessed to Amemiya-kun and he asked me out!”

Renzō lays his head on the desk in front of him and stares off into space, muttering to himself. “What...what does this mean?”

“That you aren't that important? Or you didn't move fast enough.” Rin sighs, settling down next to Renzō. “Any other ideas?”

Renzō sits up. “Aaah, I know! There's one more girl we forgot!”

“Uh? Who?” Rin watches as Renzō starts tearing off. “Hey!”

“Paku-chan!”

“No fair!” Rin races after Renzō and quickly passes him, prompting him to whine,

“What do you mean no fair?! Aaaah...damn half-demon...”

* * *

“Thanks but...just now a third-year senpai invited me and I said yes.” Paku is smiling sweetly and does look regretful. Renzō curses that and claims that he's going to find another way while Rin sighs.

_'Can I ask the girls in my class?'_ Rin heads off, lost in thought and not really paying attention.

So to no surprise he runs into someone who drops something. Acting quickly, Rin catches them at the least. “Oh man that was totally my fault are you--” Rin blinks, staring at the girl in front of him. “Uh...Mizuki?”

Umino Mizuki stares up at Rin and slowly goes red. “O-Okumura-kun...what are you doing here? I thought you were going to look for a job, not school?”

Rin lets her go once she stands up, then bends down to collect the posters she was carrying with her. “Uh...stuff happened. And uh...my new guardian is on the board here so...”

“What happened to Fujimoto-san? Is he...” Mizuki bites her lip and sighs in relief as Rin shakes his head.

“He just got put into a coma. He's currently still recovering but was in no condition to act as guardian and since we didn't know back then if he would wake up, we got a new guardian. He put me into here as part of a...thing.” Rin shrugs.

“I see...so, how has your days at school been?” Mizuki asks, eyeing him carefully.

Rin smiles. “I...actually got friends. I mean, I only got one friend in my class, 1-D, but I got this cram school where I got a lot of friends.”

“Oh...I'm in Advanced A, so no wonder we never met. Though I have seen your brother more than once.” Mizuki frowns. “He always looks so tired...”

Rin mutters something unpleasant about that. “Don't remind me. Oh, that means you must know Ryūji.”

“Suguro-kun? Yes, he's in my class too...Oh, you are going to the same cram school? That's surprising...” Mizuki stands and adjusts her bundle.

“Well, it's a special cram school...” Rin leaves it vague, since he's pretty sure Mizuki doesn't know about demons or believe in them.

“You looking forward to the festival?” Mizuki asks, flushing again unnoticed to Rin.

Rin nods. “Yeah...but can't get a partner to go to the music festival with...I just want to go and have fun there but...”

“Not...not as a date?” Mizuki asks hesitantly.

Rin shakes his head. “There's no girl I like that way...”

Mizuki frowns at that. “No girl...who was that guy with you...the one with pink hair?”

“Hm? Oh that's Renzō! He also goes to the same cram school. Grew up with Ryūji. He's an awesome friend!” Rin cheers up immediately at the thought of Renzō. “He's pretty relaxed but smarter than he lets on. Also, pretty nice! Though honestly he's a pervert...”

Mizuki watches his expression and hand movements as he goes on about both the virtues and flaws of Renzō, bright eyed and happy like she's never seen him and feels a pang in her chest. _'Oh...so that's how it is...'_ Mizuki looks down and takes a deep breath.

“To be honest, between my class's thing and what the drama club is doing, I was thinking of skipping the music festival. Unless someone I would really like to go to it with asks, I rather go to bed early and get some sleep.” Mizuki sighs. “But...if you both are looking for dates, I have an idea...”

“Really?” Rin turns his bright smile on her and for a moment Mizuki's pain multiplies. Then she pushes it away and nods, keeping her smile on her face.

Her heart might be breaking at this, but the way Rin speaks of his “Renzō” gives her many good reasons to not get in the way.

* * *

Renzō is feeling definitely down. With no date, there's not much he can do and at this rate he's not going to find anyone who will say yes.

“Oh? Aren't you one of Rin-kun's friends?”

Renzō turns at that and sees someone he didn't expect. “Um...Ruan-san right?”

Ruan Dandan waves her hands. “Pah! Call me Dandan.”

She walks up to Renzō and places her hands on her hips, looking him up and down. “My, what a cute little boy you are!”

Renzō gives a nervous smile back at her. “Why, thank you...uh...” Renzō twitches and leans away as Dandan bends over to look him in the eye. For a moment, Renzō is caught by her dark brown eyes that seem to flicker to red for a moment.

“My yes you are...good enough to _eat_.” Dandan smiles, sharply, and licks her lips. Renzō, for no reason he can think of, suddenly feels completely and utterly terrified.

Then there's a back covered in the school uniform shirt between him and Dandan and Rin is glaring up at her.

“No. Dandan, you aren't allowed to have him.” Rin glares up at her, making Dandan cluck her tongue in annoyance.

“Oh...fine. You move fast Rin-kun.” Dandan peers over at Renzō and smiles. “But he has such the _burden_...you sure?”

“Sekki-san is training him.” Rin says and something about that speaks of a warning as Dandan's expression flickers.

She sighs. “Fine, fine. I don't want to get into a fight anyways.” She gives Renzō a bright smile. “See you later Tanuki-san!”

Rin watches her go with an intense expression before finally relaxing and turning to look at Renzō. “You okay?”

Renzō feels his legs give away and Rin just catches him in time. “I...I...what is she?”

Rin hesitates. “She's...rather like Sekki-san but...aaah, I'll tell Ying Hua. She'll give her a big scolding there...”

Renzō nods, swallowing slightly. _'That woman...I've never been that scared before...'_

For some reason, Renzō doesn't complain at the fact Rin seems to be half-hugging him here, instead leaning slightly into it. Waiting for the fear and his heart to settle and finding great comfort with him.

* * *

The next day dawns bright and clear, with the students cheerfully heading into school.

Unless you are one Shima Renzō.

“Good morning Shima-san...it seems you're already turning into the walking dead...” Konekomaru looks over the rather worn out Renzō with some concern.

“I've asked close to twenty girls I don't know and all of them said no...it's painful...so painful to live...” Renzō wails.

He then notices Ryūji is actually in the same condition and blinks. “Woah...what happened to you Bon? You _really_ look like the walking dead...”

Konekomaru gives a nervous laugh. “Um...this is hard to tell you but...this morning on the way here, he rejected an invitation from a girl...she started crying and now his heart is bruised.”

“What?! No fair! He gets an offer and says no!” Renzō fumes over that. “That's a totally different anxiety to all the youths desperate for a date...you're cursed!”

“The ones who are cursed are you guys!” Ryūji snaps back, growling. “Tainted by worldly desires! School festival whatever, it's the same as Mara's deeds!”

As Ryūji and Renzō start yelling at each other, and Konekomaru tries to calm them down, a shout is heard.

“Yoooo! Good morning!” Rin comes to a sudden stop and stares at Ryūji and Renzō. “Uh...what's going on?”

“Um...” Konekomaru shrugs.

“Okumura-kun! What has you so bright...no, don't tell me...you got a date?!” Renzō wails, sobbing. “You and Bon both, so cruel.”

“Uh...actually I got us _both_ dates...” Rin admits, Renzō immediately perking up at that.

“Really?! Okumura-kun!! My saviour!” Renzō is suddenly energized by that and grabs Rin's hands, smiling happily at him.

Rin flushes and disentangles his hands from Renzō. “Uh...well, I wouldn't call it a _date_ , date but I found two girls who want to go to the dance and are willing to go with us to fill in the male slot for the both of them.”

Renzō pauses at that, and stares at Rin. “What does that mean?”

“Good morning everyone!”

Everyone turns at that and is surprised to see Shiemi there. “Moriyama-san? What are you doing here?”

Shiemi flushes. “Aaah...you see...” She straightens up and smiles at them. “From now on I'll be everyone's classmate! Please take care of me!”

“You passed the mid-year admission exams!” Ryūji exclaims, shocked.

“I've had Yuki-chan teach me the whole time!” Shiemi chirps. “But I wanted to keep it from everyone until I passed!”

“So that's what all the sneaking around was for! Good job Shiemi!” Rin ruffles Shiemi's hair, making her squeak and causing her smile to grow.

“Shiemi-san.” The sound of Yukio's voice has everyone turning to face him. “The faculty room is this way.”

“Aaah, coming!” Shiemi waves at the rest. “See you later! If we end up in the same class, please take care of me!”

Rin waves her off then turns to Renzō. “Right. Before class starts up again, we have to meet our dates!”

Renzō perks up again that. “Yes! Who did you find?”

* * *

Renzō stumbles to a halt as Rin finally lets go of his hand after stopping. Leaning over, Renzō takes in a few deep breaths to regain himself, since Rin is way more athletic than he is.

He then looks up to see a girl looking down at him with a sneer. “This is my date?”

Renzō plasters on a winning smile. “I guess I am, unless you are going with Okumura-kun?”

She snorts at that. “As if.”

Standing up, Renzō looks her over. Her blue-black hair is cut to a boyish length and held back with cute flower-shaped hairclip. Her face is somewhat angular and looking her over her body type is of an athlete. Track and field if Renzō guesses right.

“Sayaka-chan...be nice.” This comes from another girl. She has long brown hair that is lightly curled, held back with a red headband and framing a sweet face. She's lightly frowning at Sayaka, who sighs at that.

“Fine...fine...” Sayaka grumbles. “Oota Sayaka. I'm afraid I'm gonna be your date.”

Renzō laughs, holding out a hand and watching as Sayaka stares in surprise. “Shima Renzō. She's a little like Izumo-chan isn't she?”

Rin snickers at that. “Yeah, now that you mention it...”

“Is this Izumo-chan a friend of yours?” The sweet-faced girl asks.

“Yeah. Oh, and this is Minami Hiromi.” Rin introduces her to Renzō. “She'll be my date.”

“Lucky Okumura-kun...” Renzō chuckles again and turns to Sayaka. “Can I call you Sayaka-chan?”

Sayaka gives a noisy sigh. “Fine. I don't mind. But you call Hiromi-chan Minami-san or else!”

“Minami-chan?” Renzō ducks the blow Sayaka aims at him with a laugh. “Alright, alright. So what's the plan for the dance party?”

“Well, we're definitely going to be their ticket in there. But between Sayaka's club and Hiromi's as well, not to mention what our classes are doing, we're gonna have to pick the right time....” Rin hums a bit as he thinks it over.

“How about this? First we exchange mail addresses so if something changes we can alert everyone.” Renzō suggests.

“That sounds good.” Hiromi smiles at that. “What else can we do?”

The brainstorming session lasts until the bell rings, the group saying goodbye at that and heading off in different directions. Renzō watches how Hiromi and Sayaka hold hands and grins. “So that's why you said it's not a real date.”

Rin grins back. “Yeah. They went to the same Junior High as me. Apparently Hiromi's actually from a well-off family and well Sayaka...” Rin shrugs. “She's good at sports and book stuff both so not surprised between the two of them they made it into here.”

“Second years right?” Renzō nods as Rin confirms it. “They look happy together.”

“Yeah.” Rin smiles and places his hands behind his head. “Kinda jealous in a way...those two are always gonna be together...”

Renzō hums and glances at Rin for a moment, then away, wondering at the weird fluttering sensation in his chest when he thinks of romance and Rin together in the same sentence.

* * *

Finishing getting ready for gym class, Yukio turns as a soft voice calls his name. “Yes?”

He looks down at the nervous girl before him, obviously being supported by her friend, and has to hold back a sigh.

“Okumura-kun~! Please go to the dance with me!” She begs. Yukio for a moment swears he sees sparkles and even hearts in the background behind her.

Yukio gives a pained smile. “Thank you for the offer but I will be working as a staff member, so I won't be able to go.”

“Eeeeeh?!” She stares up at him in shock. “Why is it...you could skip it!”

“Sorry, but I can't go so...” Yukio turns away as the now near tears girl is lead away by her friend, sighing in relief at having escaped again.

“Okumura-sensei...cough...Okumura-kun.” Ryūji approaches Yukio, most likely because his locker is next to his. “It must be hard being popular!”

“Not really popular...more like...” Yukio pauses and watches as a love letter flutters out of Ryūji's locker. The other student grabs it and glowers at it, while Yukio has to hold back a smile. “You too, Suguro-kun.”

“What's this all of a sudden....!” Ryūji gripes.

His griping continues into class, where he slam dunks a basketball. “This is a school!”

Returning to Yukio's side, Ryūji adds, “Now I think I understand what you felt, Okumura-kun.”

“Saying I'll be working as a staff member is quite a safe way to turn them down.” Yukio points out.

“Brilliant idea...I think I'll volunteer too...” Ryūji mutters to himself. He then turns back to Yukio. “Was rather surprised to have Okumura...I mean Rin got a date. Got one for Shima too. I would have thought he would have gone for Moriyama but apparently he's not interested.”

Yukio looks over at him, wide eyed. “Re-really?”

Ryūji shrugs. “That's what Shima told me...geez what's with everyone, suddenly falling in love and all?”

Yukio frowns, looking out over the court and wondering if that's true. _'Nii-san...I thought you were interested in Shiemi-san...?'_

* * *

“Shiemi!” Rin calls out to Shiemi as soon as he finds her, panting.

“Rin?” Shiemi looks surprised to see him, while Paku looks strangely eager, and Izumo vaguely annoyed.

“Err...” Rin glances around, noticing everyone the class is staring at him and whispering. “Come with me for a minute...”

Shiemi smiles up at him. “Okay, I wanted to talk to you too.”

The two walk out amongst the whispers of the class. Not liking that, Rin ends up going a bit further than originally planned until they reach a balcony. It's already somewhat decorated for the festival and Rin leans against it, looking out into the courtyard below.

“We've come pretty far from the others...” Shiemi comments, leaning against the balcony as well.

“Hmmm...” Rin turns to Shiemi. “Have you heard about the dance party for the festival?”

“Yeah! It sounds like fun!” Shiemi brightens visibly at the mention of it. “I wanted to talk to you about it as well.”

“Really?” Rin grins. “Then you go first.”

“I was thinking of inviting Yuki-chan.” Shiemi tells Rin.

Rin stares at her for a moment, making Shiemi's smile falter. “Um...Rin? Is something the matter?”

Rin bursts out laughing, bending over and clinging to the balcony to stay up. “Really? Hehehe...that's what I wanted!”

“Re-really?!” Shiemi stares at Rin. “I...I thought Yuki-chan...while he was teaching me...at one point he just...didn't respond for a long time. I...he looks so tired lately...”

“Tell me about it.” Rin grumbles to himself.

“I want him to relax every now and then, because he works so hard.” Shiemi admits, looking out over the courtyard.

“That's what I was thinking. He...won't tell me anything but I know he's been out late more and more often. And has more and more missions.” Rin sighs and leans back against the balcony, looking up at the cool blue sky. He then turns to Shiemi, smiling. “You go ask him out. If he says no, tell me. I'll handle him, I promise. He's definitely going out with you Shiemi!”

Shiemi blushes in pleasure. “Aaaah...thank you, Rin!”

* * *

Yukio is bent over his desk in his very cramped office, the scent of herbs and oils and gunpower cloaking him. The knock on the door comes suddenly and makes him straighten. “Yes, come in?”

Yukio glances at his watch and wonders where the time went, then turns to see Shiemi entering. “Shiemi-san...”

He then manages a pale smile. “How was your first day of school?”

“It was great!” Shiemi bubbles. “Um, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Go ahead.” Yukio doesn't expect much of a question, just a clarification of whatever Shiemi dealt with while in school.

“C-can you go to the dance party with me?” Shiemi asks, all nerves and smiles and flushed cheeks.

Yukio can only stare at her, shocked. “W-with me, you say?”

“Yes! Are you g-going with anyone?”

“No...”

“Then let's go together!” Shiemi beams and raises her arms, her hands clenched like she's cheering. “It'll be fun for sure!”

Yukio opens his mouth for a moment then closes it.

Then says with a false, bright smile, “Actually, I will be working as a staff member, so I won't be free on that day.”

Shiemi stares at him. Completely and utterly silent, her smile fading.

“I'm sorry for making you go to the trouble of inviting me.” Yukio continues, keeping that pleasant smile on his face.

“...I see!” Shiemi smiles again, softer and almost sad. “Okay. Don't push yourself.”

“I won't.” Yukio watches her go, confused. _'_ _Why me?_ _Why didn't she ask Nii-san? Shiemi-san...she must surely like him...right?'_

* * *

When Rin comes to school the next day, the first thing he really notices is Shiemi standing to the side and looking sad.

_'Dammit...Yukio...'_ Rin grits his teeth and approaches Shiemi. “What happened?”

“He...said he was working that day...” Shiemi doesn't look up. “But that smile...”

Rin doesn't hesitate, pulling Shiemi who squeaks into a hug. “I got it. I'll go yell at him.

“Y-you don't have to do that!” Shiemi protests, but she leans into the hug and cautiously wraps her small hands over his shoulders.

“Yes I do. Yukio's being an ass to Shiemi. If anyone does that, I go and beat them up. Even if Yukio is my brother, I need to go beat him up for making you sad. You're my friend right?” Rin asks, voice soft and soothing. He looks around, glaring, forcing those staring to move on quickly.

Shiemi gives a small nods. “Uhuh.” She then adds, “But...don't hurt him?”

“Alright. I won't _really_ hurt him.” Rin grins and he can feel Shiemi shaking. She lets out a sound that's half sob and half laugh.

“Th-thanks.” Shiemi carefully steps back, wiping her eyes. “I...we gotta get to class.”

“Yeah.” Rin smiles softly, brushing some of Shiemi's bangs from her face. “See you at lunch?”

“Yes!” Shiemi smiles back at him and Rin can't help returning it. He waves as she heads off, still smiling.

The smile drops as soon as she's gone and Rin growls.

_'Dammit Yukio! What the fuck is wrong with you?!'_

* * *

The first sign Yukio gets that his elder brother is angry with him is with the loud yell of _Yukio_ coming from down the hallway. He turns to see Rin storming his way, the anger on him so obvious that people move out of the way before they can even see him. It's like a strange wave made up of people. Rin comes to a halt in front of Yukio, actually _growling_ up at him.

Then Rin slaps Yukio straight across the face. Ryūji winces in sympathy. Stunned silence mixed with shocked gasps is heard from around them. Rin shoves two bento into Ryūji's hands, the other student staring in stunned shocked at this, without moving his gaze from Yukio who is staring in shock at him.

Then carefully, slowly, Rin asks – or rather demands – of Yukio,

“Why. Did. You. Say. No. To. Shiemi?” Rin's voice is cut with an undercurrent of sheer rage, something that Yukio can only tremble under even as he slowly raises his hand and rubs his sore cheek.

“Excuse me?” Yukio asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

Rin grabs his collar and lifts him up in the air with one hand. It's very controlled despite what others might think, especially considering the swearing Ryūji on the side, since Yukio can most certainly breathe.

“Shiemi. Fuck you Yukio, you _like_ her I know it, do you have any good fucking excuse for turning her down and making her cry?” Rin snarls.

“Nii-san...” Yukio swallows then lets out a sharp gasp as he's brought down and is suddenly face to face with Rin. His eyes are demonic in appearance and for a moment Yukio is truly, utterly, scared of his brother.

Then Rin's expression softens slightly, eyes dimming back to normal and a sad cast taking over from the rage. “Yukio...whatever your problem is...overworking is not gonna help. Go apologize and ask Shiemi out before the festival. _That_ will help. Try not running from your age for once, spotty-four-eyes.”

Rin drops him and whirls around, but not before grabbing Ryūji and dragging him along despite his protests.

“And buy your own lunch!” Rin calls back, confirming that yes, that second bento was originally for him.

Yukio rubs his neck and takes deep breaths, trying to calm down. Not helped by all the other students fussing over him and wondering what the hell that was about.

_'I'm screwed.'_ Yukio realizes at the end. _'Definitely screwed.'_

Because there is no way Yukio can cancel his volunteering at the festival at this point. And if he skips, he'll be in trouble.

So, really, it's either he gets murdered by Rin for a crying Shiemi – which a part of him points out he does deserve – or he gets in trouble for skivvying work during a busy festival.

No way to win at all.

* * *

Rin wants to curse out a bunch of things, but mostly Yukio and Shura.

Yukio for being an idiot and not saying yes to Shiemi when he knows he definitely wants it.

While Shura...

“ _A dream?” Shura snorts. “Oh come off it, you are just having a nightmare that's all.”_

“ _A recurring one.” Rin retorts. “And of things I've never seen before. I only just recognized Izumo so could you at least try to take it seriously?! I know a fucking foretelling dream from a regular dream!”_

_Shura gives him a doubtful look. “Look, I know you mean well and want to help, but leave it for us adults to worry about. And get your head out of the clouds.”_

Rin growls, running his hands through his hair. Kero watches from on top of the TV. “She really didn't listen eh?”

“Stupid stupid...” Rin sighs and settles down cross-legged on the ground. “Nothing I can do though. Sekki-san?”

“I was given the assignment of helping out with a few exorcist patrols.” Sekki reveals. “And they are away from where you found the events will happen.”

Rin chews on his lip for a moment, considering things. “This isn't going to be easy. Not at all...I won't be able to stop it.”

There is silence for a long moment.

“Rin...what 'bout the third figure? Can ya do anythin' there?” Kero asks.

Rin shakes his head. “I...haven't been able to see them. Hell, I can see that demon I don't know...tacky mask and tail out...but powerful. So very powerful...” Rin shivers a bit at that. “Anyways, I can see that guy but not the final guy. I just know it's a guy.”

“That ain't good.” Kero sighs. “No age or anythin'?”

Rin shakes his head again. “I'm sorry Kero but...I don't feel like I will see it in time. We only got two days...”

“What do you mean?” Sekki asks softly.

“The music I keep hearing...” Rin explains. “It can only come from that dance party. So...it's the second night of the festival...”

“And that will not be easy to handle at all.” Sekki looks out the nearby window, watching the barrier shimmer for a moment. “Can you do anything?”

“I can watch.” Rin swallows. “I can watch...that's all...”

Silence descends on the group, everyone left speechless. But in truth, there really is nothing anyone can do at this point. Nothing but wait.

And pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me below with your comments and earn the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! At this point, you better have caught up to the ch72/73 mark because that's when I screw canon. This is near the turning point.
> 
> With that in mind, brace yourselves for this chapter. Considering previous reactions to chapters like this one, get the tissues out and get ready for a major feels impact.

The first day of the festival dawns clear and bright, lovely autumn weather for everyone to enjoy. A promising start to a two-day celebration.

Rin's not a fool enough to buy it, not even when Mephisto decides to go full out and bombastic when it comes to starting the festival.

Even if that is impressive, even if for now it is peaceful and fun...

Rin had that dream this morning yet again and he knows for certain he can't run from it. That future is completely intact and there's nothing Rin can do about it.

And that is something Rin hates.

**Chapter 20: The Deceiving Light**

It's been some time since the last time she went to this festival. It was with Rin that time, Yukio hovering angrily in the background.

_'Well,'_ Ying Hua considers, taking a bite out of the candy apple in her hand, _'The lack of Yukio-kun is good. But Rin-kun not so much.'_

But this year Rin is fully participating in the festival and Ying Hua can't help smile at that, especially as she moves on through the crowd until she spots 1-D's small food stand.

“Rin-kun!” Ying Hua's voice cuts through the crowd and Rin looks up and smiles.

“Ying Hua!” Rin is practically bouncing, though his hands diligently makes up more onigiri. Ying Hua notices the small mini-pies and tarts that are also on display here, kept warm with a small heater attachment. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Ying Hua laughs. “Of course I am! How about you, Rin-kun?”

“I'm doing good.” Rin burbles, but Ying Hua notices the cracks hiding in his eyes. She keeps eye contact, until Rin finally droops slightly and turns to the guy beside him. “Um, hey, Godaiin mind if I take a small break?”

“No problem Okumura-kun.” Godaiin looks between Rin and Ying Hua, but doesn't say anything, just takes over to watch the counter and gathers the orders. A small crowd and a long line up is starting to form as news gets around about how tasty the food is here.

Rin and Ying Hua slip around to somewhere behind the stands. Ying Hua perches on one of the boxes while Rin paces back and forth in front her, looking understandably worried.

“Rin-kun...the foretelling dream...” Ying Hua hesitates for a moment as Rin stops suddenly. “You can't do anything there?”

Rin sighs. “No. Shura didn't listen to me and I didn't even bother trying with Yukio...he's been...weird, since Kyōto.”

“You think something happened there?” Ying Hua asks softly.

“Yeah. More like I _know_ something had to have happened. That Tōdō bastard was involved and...” Rin bites his lip. “I think he did something to Yukio. Messed with his head. I don't know though cause Yukio won't talk. And now there's this...”

“This foretelling dream...it's not the only thing you're worried about.” Ying Hua meets his gaze, seeing the fear in him. “What else?”

“The Cards.” Rin confesses. “I'm...I hit a block. I can't figure out what I'm _missing_ and...I'm worried they will run out of magic before I can...and even without that there's that...condition attached to the upcoming exorcist exam for me...”

“Rin-kun. If there is anything I can do--” Ying Hua is cut off by a broken laugh from Rin.

“I told you what you can do.” Rin sighs and sits down on a crate across from Ying Hua. “Just...please. Look after everyone. And...” Rin looks down at his hands, opening and closing them. “Don't do anything here. No matter what happens. That damn clown...” Rin looks around, just in case, but he doesn't sense Mephisto anywhere close. He can feel the humming of Ying Hua's shields too, making it easier for the demon to overlook her and at the moment Rin.

“Don't really trust him. Ever. So don't let him find out about your power unless you have no choice.” Rin tells her, looking back up at Ying Hua. “It's...the only real trump card you have. That you, Ruby, and Spinel are unknown.”

Ying Hua sighs and slowly nods. She glances at the now empty stick she's carrying. “Yeah...I know...”

“Thanks.” Rin gives a pale smile and stands up. “Now, how about some onigiri and tonjiru for you?”

Ying Hua smiles at that and nods, standing herself and brushing off the dust on her pants. “I would like that.”

* * *

A tea house or maid café is hardly unusual for school festivals. But one with a glasses theme?

_'That's a bit unusual.'_ Renzō pokes the fake glasses on his face upwards, making sure they don't fall down. _'Great...now I have to wonder how Koneko-san stands it...'_

Keeping a smile on his face – an easy one with the pretty girls that are currently customers – Renzō gets the requested sweets and offers them to them, flirting at the same time. The girls actually giggle at that and that puts Renzō in a good mood.

Same with all the fellow classmates and their glasses; a good amount of them look good with glasses added to their looks. _'Glasses aren't bad at all.'_ Renzō hums happily at that.

Renzō pauses as he hears mention of 1-D from a group of third-years and raises his eyebrows at the praise being lauded on them. Their small food stand is apparently very popular, even for some small sweets as well.

_'Then again...Okumura-kun is cooking isn't he?'_ Renzō makes a mental note to have time free today to go visit Rin while he smiles and chats with other customers, keeping a bright attitude.

There's no way he's going to miss out on tasty food from Rin.

The sound of his cellphone buzzing makes him have to excuse himself to check the message, a smile still on his face.

A smile that freezes and slowly fades as he reads the email he just got.

* * *

Switching out from playing the part of a ghost to help out her mother at the shop, Shiemi can't help the happy humming she's making.

_'Even if Yuki-chan can't go to the dance with me, I'm still having fun.'_ She thinks cheerfully. At the same time, she finds herself worrying yet again about Yukio and wondering what he is doing right now. She hasn't seen him at all during this festival.

But it's a big festival so that explains why she can't see him at all. Shiemi pushes her worries away for now, wanting to just enjoy herself today.

Happiness is better than sadness and there is only so much worrying one can do.

* * *

It's very hard to miss Mephisto as he makes his way through the festival. The demon cannot contain his glee and his strange attire and attitude is very noticeable to the students who are also enjoying the festival.

Eventually he comes to 1-D's stand and Rin is the first to notice him. “Oh! Meph...Headmaster! Come and eat! Oh but line up properly will you?”

Mephisto gapes at the _very_ long line before him. “Okumura-kun?! Just what are you selling out here?!”

“Onigiri, tonjiru, mini-pies, and tarts?” Rin shrugs. “Line up if you want to try.”

“I most certainly will!” Mephisto bombastically leaps into the line, startling quite a few and, humming a strange song, progresses through the line to the front. He quickly orders a sample of everything, stunning the group with all the orders. Except for Rin, who just calmly takes the money and proves to have already set up exactly that for Mephisto.

“How did you know to do that?” Godaiin whispers to Rin while Mephisto starts sampling everything.

“Look at him carefully.” Rin advises and, confused, Godaiin does that. He then blinks, as it registers how different the headmaster now looks to him.

“Okumura-kun is he...?” Godaiin glances back at Rin who nods.

“Yeah. Demon. Full-blooded unlike me. Don't worry, he's an otaku and adores the human world. He's the Preceptor of the Japan Branch for the Order as much as the Headmaster here and he oversees the exorcist school here too.” Rin shrugs at Godaiin's stunned look. “That's why I knew to do that. Plus...well, never mind. Let's just say I know him enough and unfortunately have to deal with him more than once...”

Godaiin wants to ask more but Mephisto speaks up at that point.

“I have taken quite a liking to this stand's food!” Mephisto declares. “Set up your food stand inside the Cross Festival's meeting place tomorrow. I have the budget for all the equipment and so forth.”

The entire stall group stares stunned at that. There? That...that's where professional stands go!

“However, place a few more female workers.” Mephisto snaps his fingers and suddenly a bunch of outfits are in Rin's arms. Rin doesn't even blink at it, though looks annoyed at all the “cute” outfits now in his arms.

“Oh wonderful...where are we going to get those?” Rin wonders.

“More importantly...” Godaiin brings up. “On the day itself, most of our classmates are at the dance party. So would we have enough workers?”

Rin pales at that. “Dammit...that blasted clown likes making things difficult doesn't he...” Rin grumbles. He then blinks, remembering something and pulling out his cellphone. “I...might have some people who can help...”

* * *

“Hiromi-chan, where are we going?” Sayaka demands, as Hiromi drags her through the crowds. As they move through the festival stalls, Sayaka notices what looks like a very big line-up and cranes her neck, trying to see what's behind it.

Eventually it turns out that stall is their destination: the 1-D class stall and Sayaka can only stare at Rin and his classmates serving up onigiri, soup, and little tarts to customers.

“Oh. What's this all about?” Sayaka asks, crossing her arms as soon as she sees Rin.

Rin brightens at the sight of Hiromi and Sayaka. “Hiromi! Sayaka! Awesome, you both came. Did you tell her?”

The last he asks of Hiromi who shakes her head. “Not yet.” She then turns to Sayaka. “Sayaka-chan, tomorrow this stall will be moving to the meeting place. Problem is that a good amount of the class will be out at the dance party.”

Sayaka sighs. “So, instead of just waiting listlessly for you, you want us to help out?”

“We just have to do the first shift!” Rin insists. “Maybe another one after that, but we will have time to go the dance party!”

“So that's what Minami-san texted me about.” Renzō comments, sauntering up to them. “Well, it's either this or let Bon bully me into joining him on the staff team. He seems to not believe the date thing...”

“Do you think a non-student can help?” Everyone turns and stares in shock to see Ying Hua standing there, currently eating a chocolate covered frozen banana on a stick. She smiles at them. “If so, I can also help out.”

“I...I don't see a problem.” Godaiin says after a moment. “I think we can pull it off.”

“That's great...” Ying Hua picks up one of the outfits there and frowns, before putting it back down. “Do we have to wear these?”

“Uuuh...the headmaster requested it...” Rin winces at that.

Sayaka sighs. “Fine...I'll help too. But you owe me for wearing this...”

“Oh don't worry about that...I already contacted someone to see if she'll be happy to fix them up. And she said yes!” Ying Ha chirps cheerfully. Rin groans as she adds, “She also apparently has some nice uniforms for the boys too and is bringing them too!”

Rin mutters to himself and bangs his head on the counter in front of him, making everyone look at him in slight concern. “Dammit...Sekki-san...”

* * *

Rin can only be grateful to the fact he made more than enough when it comes to mini-pies and tarts. They are easy to store for later and right now, since they ran out a bit ago, it makes it easy as Rin running back and forth from his dorm to bring a new big container full of them back.

Rin slows down as he notices a certain adult in the line, one who is talking to Godaiin. “Wait a minute...”

The man turns and spots Rin, blinking in shock. “Okumura-kun! I didn't expect to see you here.”

Godaiin Daisuke stares at Rin. His son gapes. “Wait...wait you know each other?!”

Rin ducks behind the stall and hands over the big container, allowing someone to take over and put them in the heated display they have. “Aaah, yeah.”

“You used to work at my favourite café.” Daisuke sounds amused at that. “What a coincidence that you met my son.”

“Yeah...he's a great guy!” Rin says cheerfully.

Godaiin flushes as Daisuke gives him an approving look at that. “Well, I just came to check on my son, but it appears there is a very good cook at this stall...”

“Oh right!” Rin flips his tie over his shoulder and grins up at Daisuke. “What will it be sir? I'm afraid there is no coffee here...”

Godaiin is confused by Daisuke's chuckle at that and can't help but be bowled over by the weird that is his father not only knowing his new friend, but apparently having an _inside_ _joke_ with him.

* * *

Walking back from cram school, Izumo is halted by a yell of her name. She grits her teeth and debates running but since it can only be Rin there is no way she can run faster than the Son of Satan. Instead, she turns and watches as Rin approaches.

“Izumo! I need your help!” Four words Izumo is not pleased to get, especially as Rin explains what exactly he needs help in and pushes an outfit at her. Izumo grabs it only on automatic and really wants to throw it away.

“No!!” Izumo snaps at the kneeling half-demon before her. “Why are you asking me?! Go ask Moriyama Shiemi!”

“That...she's not going to be available which reminds me I need to get those handcuffs...” Rin mutters to himself. Izumo stares at him then decides she really doesn't want to know.

“Well, there are plenty of other girls right?!” Izumo demands.

“Yeah but...most can't do it during the dance party so please!” Rin stands up and grabs Izumo's hands, not noticing how she flushes. “It can't just be anyone! It has to be someone I trust!”

Izumo opens her mouth, preparing to say no or lie and then not come. It's not that big of a deal.

But staring into his earnest blue eyes, Izumo finds herself saying yes and meaning it.

Rin beams. “Seriously?! Thanks I'm saved! I'll treat you to something as thanks! Just, nothing expensive, I really can't afford it...” Rin looks a bit upset about that and pokes his fingers together. Then he smiles again. “You're always helping me out. I'll return the favour someday!”

Izumo purses her lip. “You...Moriyama Shiemi also...If you would just learn to look at the other side of people...”

Rin blinks. “But I am.”

Izumo freezes at that. “Wha...what?”

Rin shrugs. “I don't get it but...aren't you the only one that thinks you are rotten?”

Izumo opens her mouth, closes it, and finally turns away. “I don't trust anyone. That's the truth.”

Rin watches Izumo go and, for a moment, dares to hope thanks to her carrying the uniform still.

_'Maybe I can avoid that fate...'_ Rin looks up at the dark sky above him and sends a small prayer up for things to not fully fall apart.

* * *

Rin nervously adjusts his collar for a moment, in between serving up another order of soup. This time they have more soup – arajiru as much as tonjiru – as well as even more onigiri. It resulted in Rin having to spend most of the day just making food. Not that he regrets it.

Handing the soup over along with the rest of the order, Rin misses the soft squealing from the girls who receive it, looking around and feeling a bit of pain at Izumo having not arrived.

_'Izumo's not coming...'_ Rin feels sick at that thought, especially since it makes Izumo more vulnerable if she's out on her own.

A tap on his shoulder makes him turn to see Hiromi smiling at him. “It's time for us to take a break Okumura-kun. Let's get to that dance okay?”

Rin can't help smiling at that cheerful thought and heads out to where Renzō is waiting with an impatient Sayaka who is tapping her foot.

Renzō is wearing the same outfit as Rin, which is the new uniform crafted by Sekki and forced on every guy working in the stand today. The shirt of the new outfit is a light blue, almost yukata-style with the way it crosses over the chest, stitched together in the back and under the white apron. The sleeves end right above Renzō's shoulders and are trimmed with yellow. The little onigiri mascot is stitched in the left side of the shirt. The apron is white and unlike the girls' it is not frilly but the pockets are in the shape of the onigiri mascot, just less detailed. In contrast, the pants are a plain black, though nicely tailored. The shoes are black dress shoes and were probably the only thing Sekki didn't truly make but merely bought from a store.

Rin doesn't even question how Sekki managed to make all of these outfits in the correct number and to match with the ones Mephisto gave. Rin knows very well how strong Sekki's precognition can be when it chooses to activate. Though having it activate for a costume is strange.

_'Though honestly it fits her...'_ Rin thinks, amused.

Renzō grins at Rin. “Shall we go?”

Rin can't help smiling back. “Sure!”

* * *

There's a certain amount of joy and happiness flowing through Renzō. Here he is, at the dance party, first year, and he's dancing with a beautiful girl.

_'I'm so happy!'_ Renzō can't currently think of anything that would outmatch this happiness.

“Oi, wiped that stupid look off your face!” Renzō is brought back to his present and the scowling Sayaka in front of him. She certainly looks cute in the waitress outfit for the stand, though she would be cuter if she was smiling.

“Yeesh, I can't believe I agreed to this...what an idiot I got...” Sayaka glances over to see Hiromi laughing at Rin, possibly because his idea of dancing is particularly odd, though strangely fitting at the same time for each song that comes on. Renzō turns to watch Rin there for a moment, a small smile on his face. He then glances at Sayaka and notices what's in her gaze there.

_'Oh.'_ Renzō grins. _'So that's why she's so hostile...'_ “You know,” Renzō begins casually. “It's alright to find someone other than your lover attractive.”

Sayaka stiffens at that. “What...!? That's...that has nothing--”

“Sure it does.” Renzō grins at her, Sayaka flushing at his gaze and muttering to herself. “That's why you get all hostile about Okumura-kun isn't it? A part of you finds him attractive.”

“But he's a boy!” Sayaka bursts out. “I can't...”

“Why not? Okumura-kun is plenty cute!” Renzō says cheerfully. “Besides, it's not like you are going to leave Minami-san, is it?”

Sayaka opens her mouth then closes it, giving him an odd look. “So that's why you're a safe date.”

Renzō blinks. “Uh?”

Sayaka sighs. “Do yourself a favour and figure it out before it's too late.”

“Figure out what? Oi, what are you talking about Sayaka-chan?!” Renzō gets halted in his attempt to go after her by Hiromi.

“Time to switch partners!” Hiromi says cheerfully, grabbing Renzō and dragging him further into the crowd despite his protests.

Behind him, he can hear Rin laughing and for a moment wonders why he can recognize his laugh so well.

* * *

Rin stops in the middle of dancing with Hiromi, having switched back partners after a song, as he spots a distinctive form and hair colour in the crowd. “Uh. Excuse me.”

Hiromi blinks and watches him, then smiles as she sees the girl he's heading to. _'Isn't that...?'_

“Shiemi!” Shiemi looks up at Rin's voice and brightens.

“Rin!”

Rin looks out over the crowd, then back at Shiemi. “Why are you here?”

“I'm secretly delivering flowers. The shop is selling quite a lot in fact.” Shiemi says cheerfully.

Rin grins. “That's good. You done?”

Shiemi blinks. “Um...yes?” She squeaks as Rin grabs her hand and starts dragging her off. “Rin?”

“I'm gonna get you that dance!” Rin says cheerfully.

Ahead of them, they can both see and hear Yukio, sounding annoyed as he speaks through a loudspeaker. Yukio turns at the sound of his name, staring at both Rin and Shiemi.

“Nii-san...and Shiemi-san too...” Yukio looks suspiciously at the smiles on their faces. “What is it, I'm working right now.”

Rin and Shiemi glance at each other then, in unison, bow. “Yukio!” “Yuki-chan!”

“Please dance with us!”

Yukio can only stare, looking like something broke in his mind. That proves to be a bad idea as Rin and Shiemi grab him and hustle him off onto the dance floor, despite his protests.

“What did you plant in Shiemi-san's head, Nii-san?” Yukio demands.

“Hm? Pretty sure Shiemi started it!” Rin answers cheerfully.

“Lies.” Yukio retorts. “Firstly, you can't dance with three people!”

“Oh right there's that...” Rin laughs. And then Yukio feels cool metal on his wrist then the sound of a snap. He stares down at his wrist which now has a handcuff on it – one attached to a chain – and then follows it to see another handcuff being attached to Shiemi.

Rin then presses their hands together, grinning. “Now, you can't get out until they are unlocked. And I only have one key, Ying Hua has the other!”

“Nii-san!” Yukio looks flustered. “What about...about...”

“Close your eyes and look away like a gentleman!” Rin orders cheerfully. “I'm tired of the dancing around and how silly you are being Yukio. Go enjoy yourself already.”

“Nii-san--!” Yukio stops as Rin leans into his ear.

“Silly Yukio...I don't like Shiemi that way!” Rin laughs, a bit breathless, then starts heading away. “Don't chicken out again!”

“Um...Yuki-chan?” Shiemi's voice makes Yukio turn and he stares at Shiemi, who is smiling brightly up at him through her red face. “Will...do you want to dance?”

Yukio swallows, his mouth and throat suddenly dry.

“Yes.”

Yukio barely resists the urge to look around, as that couldn't possibly be him, instead seeing Shiemi brighten up at that simple word.

And Yukio dares to hope.

* * *

Izumo can feel her face wanting to burn off. The outfit she's wearing is embarrassing after all. But even more so, the fact that despite her trying to avoid it she's still going to uphold her promise with Rin.

As she walks up the stairs to the festival, she notices Takara standing there, like he's been waiting.

“Oi, you.” The Rabbit-Puppet calls out. “Come here at once.”

“Huh? Why? I'm busy...” Izumo trails off as Takara speaks next.

“Come. Kamiki. Tsukumo's. Precious. Mascot.”

Izumo stares, horrified, as the small plush fox, battered and worn, appears in front of the Rabbit-Puppet and then is caught by it.

“Why...why do you have that?!!” Izumo demands. “Answer me!!”

Izumo heaves in a deep breath and suddenly feels like something just slammed into her.

“Oh no...are you with the Illuminati?”

* * *

Rin is not sure what he expected when Shura called them all together.

“Find Kamiki Izumo.”

But as soon as that order comes, his stomach drops. It has begun and it's too late to stop. Izumo never reached the stall and what he foresaw is going to come true.

Rin grits his teeth, hearing Yukio suggest contacting others and Shura denying it. Behind him, Renzō is panicking and ends up running off randomly before anyone can tell him otherwise.

“Nii-san!” Yukio looks annoyed over at Rin. “We need the chain off!” He raises his arm in demonstration and both Konekomaru and Ryūji stare at the handcuffs on both of them connected by a chain. Shiemi flushes at the looks she gets there.

“Oh right...” Rin goes for his pocket and tosses two keys at Yukio. “There ya go.”

“Wait...didn't you say Ruan-san had the other key?” Yukio looks affronted, even as he quickly undoes the handcuff on him.

“I lied.” Rin says casually, then turns to Shura. Rin slowly walks toward Shura and stares up at her. Shura actually looks nervous, a bit of sweat on her brow.

Rin slaps her, hard. “I warned you.” He says softly, while everyone else stares at him in shock. Growling, Rin then turns away and storms off, ignoring Yukio's cries and everyone else's confused questions.

Shura stares after him, slowly rubbing her cheek and closes her eyes. _'Shit.'_

She really did fuck up here.

* * *

Rin only stops running as he gets close to that place, the place in his dream he's known for some time. Panting, Rin looks around wishing and hoping it's not quite yet. But he can't see Izumo anywhere and instead he can feel something coming from up on the platform.

Rin refuses to look up, instead pulling out his phone and debating what he's to do. Should he get Sekki over here now? Everyone else? Would it change anything?

_'Why am I so afraid?'_ Rin wonders, bushing back his bangs from his face. _'What's going to happen exactly...all I've seen...'_

Rin's mind reminds him of the one figure that remains stubbornly shadowed no matter what, the guy that Rin knows is the third and final key player today.

“What do I do...?” Rin wonders.

A shockwave suddenly goes up above him and Rin's head whips around. Before he registers it, he's charging up the stairs, taking them two or three at times. He reaches the top and...

There's Renzō, standing with Izumo beside him. He doesn't see him, neither does Izumo. Rin hesitates, a strange sensation in his stomach causing him to halt. Beyond them he sees Takara, the Rabbit-Puppet telling his host to “go back to sleep”.

_'Was...was that it?'_ Rin wonders, staring at Takara. _'Is he the third one?'_

Then Rin registers the dark, great demon that is attached to Renzō and he catches his breath. _'What...what is that?'_ Rin stares and can't place that demon, though he thinks he might have seen it before. A picture in a book of some kind.

“So that's your true nature.” Renzō pants out. “As I thought, you're Sir Pheles's pawn.”

_'That's a weird thing to say...'_

“Izumo-chan!” Renzō turns around, following Izumo with his gaze, and Rin steps back, making shadow cover him. “Come back here--”

His outstretched hand is slapped away by Izumo. “I can walk. I'm going to get help.”

Renzō just stares at her, looking shocked.

“Until then I'll leave things to you and Yamantaka.” Izumo turns to go, to head down the stairs. “I'll definitely come back to save you! Just hold on!”

“Izumo-chan!” Renzō cries out, reaching for her.

Rin is there, and he doesn't really believe it for a moment. He didn't see Renzō, staff turned into a spear with the black flames, stab into Izumo from the back.

And yet he did.

“That's not nice.” Renzō says, voice calm. Too calm for all of this. “Whoops!” Renzō catches Izumo as she falls, loses consciousness. “If anything happened to Izumo-chan, I'd be scolded by the boss. It's all right...this much will only make you faint.”

Then he adds, so soft that if Rin's ears weren't so good, he wouldn't have heard. “Forgive me.”

It's the obnoxious laugh from Rabbit-Puppet that snaps Rin out of it. “I've finally got it. You're the bastard who's the Illuminati Spy, right?”

_'Illuminati?'_ Rin wonders, and he steps forward, dazed. His footstep is loud enough to make Renzō turn around, ready to fight.

Their gazes meet.

“Ren...Renzō...” Rin swallows, choking and feeling like he's drowning. Something warm and wet slides down his cheeks. Rin licks the one that ends up on his lips and tastes the salt. _'Tears? I'm...crying...why am I...'_

“So...so that's why I could never see...” Rin chokes that out, still staring at Renzō who stares back like he can't comprehend what he's seeing. “I didn't want to see...I didn't want to see you as the traitor...”

Renzō stares back at Rin, still holding the unconscious Izumo in his arms. “Okumura-kun...”

The sound of a helicopter approaches and they both turn to watch it come. Renzō glances back to see Rin is still paralysed and, for a moment, seems to hesitate. Then he turns and walks away, heading to where the helicopter is going to land.

* * *

The Seraphim that appears in front of Sekki has her frowning.

_'This_ _demon_ _is_ _going to_ _explode...'_ Frown deepening, Sekki carefully starts building up as much shields as she dares without triggering the Seraphim to go off early. She doesn't know exactly how it was set up.

But as it begins to broadcast an announcement from its boss, Sekki has to swear softly under her breath.

It's too late and Yue shifts in her, sensing down the bond Rin's soul hurt as he stares across at the spy that hid among them for so long.

* * *

Rin barely registers Mephisto showing up to block the blast of power. He doesn't even register the demon – the very demon who had been haunting his dream – show up and start talking. Or Mephisto talk back to him.

All Rin can see is Renzō, standing behind and beside those who came – the Illuminati – to do whatever they are going to do.

He just stares at Renzō, watching his face. Trying to find a hint, a clue. Something to explain things. Something to make it all a lie, just a stupid ass joke. A nightmare.

But nothing happens at all. He just sees the black fire that comes from that strange demon, can feel the powerful presence of that other demon that is talking and talking on and on.

Mephisto feels tense, almost scared to be in this guy's presence. A part of Rin pokes him, reminding him that Mephisto, Samael, is only second to Satan. This guy must be the first.

“You should give it some thought as well.” Rin jolts at those words and turns to see the demon is looking at him. He blinks, not understanding anything.

“That is right. I will be taking this girl.” He adds at that point. The girl can only be Izumo, who is still in Renzō's arms. “She is needed for our plan.”

He turns at that. “Well then, if you will excuse me...”

And then he falls forward, coughing. A woman nearby calls him _commander_ and snaps for a doctor to look after him. Like it's a normal event.

_'What...is going on?'_ Rin wonders. And then he remembers.

This is Lucifer. King of Light and his eldest half-brother. The most powerful demon in Gehenna, just under Satan.

Rin shakes himself out of his daze and finds himself turning to see Renzō hand over Izumo. Unconsciously, he steps forward.

“Don't.” Mephisto warns him. “You can sense it right? There is nothing we can do against the King of Light, even in that condition. He is still Gehenna's most influential person.”

Rin growls and goes for Kurikara anyways, drawing it and charging straight at them.

He's met by Renzō. Rin stares at him, meeting his gaze and feeling the power pressed against him. And yet, there's something there that doesn't quite fit.

“Okumura-kun.” Renzō says, casual like this is yet another day and they are talking after school instead of fighting blade on staff. “I'll give you a piece of advice. From now on, you'll need to be prepared to kill humans. We, the Illuminati, are gathering people.”

Renzō knocks back the shocked and confused Rin back, Rin stumbling and staring back at him. He can hear Ryūji yelling at Renzō, even using his first name for once. Renzō acts like it's nothing, saying _thank you for trusting me_.

Renzō goes into the helicopter like it's nothing, the door closing and the machine lifting up into the air.

Rin can only watch. Watch and feel like something just crashed into pieces...

...and yet, at the same time, is shuddering and shifting, pulling back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comments make me happy and tell me I have an audience! For which I will post for!
> 
> See you Monday!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after last chapters cliffhanger I'm sure you guys are glad to see this chapter...
> 
> ...at least until the next cliffhanger :P
> 
> Read on!

Rin carefully sheaths Kurikara again, returning it to the sword sleeve and slinging it on his back.

“Well, he said that was a declaration of war, so this is not the end.” Mephisto remarks.

A few seconds later it's proven as explosions go off all around campus, one of which is pretty close to them.

“He has completely ripped our sails.” Mephisto's voice is calm. “Earlier, the King of Light destroyed the main barrier. The Seraphim's explosions just took down the small barriers. Have a look.”

Looking out from their high vantage point, it's impossible to miss all the demons, up to mid-class at a glance, charging over at them.

“I have the feeling that the other Branches of the world are in the same state of chaos. Like them, I must take control of the situation.” Mephisto informs them, then turns to Yukio. “Okumura Yukio, Middle First Class Exorcist! Right now I order you to lead the exwires gathered here to rescue Kamiki Izumo-san.”

“Only me and the exwires?” Yukio sounds like he can't believe it. But there's no surprise as to why, as this is the kind of mission they should not be given.

“Of course, I'll send reinforcements as soon as I'm finished here.” Mephisto adds. “Also, Takara Nemu will go with you.”

“Who is that guy anyways?” Ryūji demands, sounding irritated.

“He's an exorcist I hired from a third party.” Mephisto explains. “To act as a moderator for you and the cram school students. He has the abilities of an Upper First Class Exorcist, so rest assured. He also knows where you must go.”

“What about Renzō?” Rin's voice is soft, almost dangerously so.

“I lack information about Shima-kun. I can't explain why he did this.” Mephisto tells him looking off in the distance. “However, at the moment, as unfortunate as it may be, we must except the fact he was the Illuminati spy--”

Mephisto is cut off by Rin grabbing his collar and pulling, glaring up at him. “Shut up. If you say one more _lie_ , I'll make sure you regret it.”

“Lie?” Mephisto has the gall to ask. “What lie?”

“You told me. _Bragged_ to me in fact. You told me that there is _nothing_ that goes on in this school that you don't know!” Rin yells, then he pulls harder on Mephisto. “We'll bring them back. We're bringing both Renzō and Izumo back!”

**Chapter 21: The Cursed Lands**

“Rin, are you okay?” Kero's voice is soft, as Rin sorts through the chest for a certain device.

Rin doesn't answer for a time, just giving a soft “ha” for finding the device and stuffing it into his bag. Closing the chest, he finally turns to Kero.

“No.” Rin's voice cracks a bit just on that single word. “I'm not...”

Kero flies over and settles on Rin's shoulder, patting his cheek as Rin breaths heavily and fights against the tears that want to come once more. “Is there anythin' Ah can do?”

Rin sniffs and slowly shakes his head. “Just...help out Sekki-san, 'kay? I have to go...got a mission.”

“Shouldn't Ah go with ya?” Kero suggests, flying off Rin's shoulder as he stands up. Rin shakes his head in response.

“Rin...” Kero hesitates.

“K...Kuro will be coming with me. And there's everyone...well, almost everyone.” Rin hesitates with his hand on the doorknob and turns to Kero. A smile is back on his face, the kind of smile that makes Kero want to roast whoever hurt Rin that badly. “Take care.”

And then Rin is gone. Leaving Kero alone only with his thoughts and the vague urge to bite off the head of one Shima Renzō.

* * *

Getting on the train for the mission – especially an average, ordinary one and not booking an entire car – is just so normal that Rin is thrown off balance. That, on top of everything else, has Rin just staying silent as everyone discusses the plans for getting to Shimane Prefecture where Izumo was taken.

_'And_ _where_ _her hometown_ _is_ _too...'_ Rin shivers at that. It doesn't sound good that way at all.

“We're heading towards Haneda Airport. From there we'll go by plane.” Yukio explains.

“I—I've never been on a plane...” Shiemi hesitantly mentions.

“Me neither.” Rin admits, getting a few odd looks at having spoken. Shiemi in particular looks worried. _'Have I been acting that bad?'_ Rin wonders.

“Do you know why it is Shimane Prefecture?” Konekomaru asks Takara.

“I let Izumo have the plush toy I summoned.” Rabbit-Puppet explains. “And I can locate the position of things that I summon. You can see it as like a transmitter.”

“By the way...Shimane Prefecture is where Kamiki-san and Paku-san's is hometown. Apparently, we are heading to that hometown as well.” Yukio reveals, shocking everyone except Rin who already knew that.

_'The things you find out when you got a_ _nosey_ _and bored guardian_ _beast_ _living with you...'_ Rin muses briefly.

“That means...her hometown and the place where the Illuminati brought her are the same place...” Shiemi looks worried. “What kind of connection could there be?”

At the moment there is no answer and soon they disembark at the airport, heading through security checkpoints – and having to smuggle in Kuro among other things that they only managed by flashing Yukio's exorcist ID badge and name dropping one Johann Faust – until they reach the airplane.

Take off freaks out Rin. “We're flying, we're flying! How do you fly in a metal thing like this!?” Rin wails, while clinging to Yukio's arm. _'A bird can fly, I can fly with Fly but fucking hell this thing?'_

Yukio ignores him, instead turning to Shiemi and accepting two of her bento – carefully wrapped sandwiches – pushing the second on Rin before turning to the rest. “Let's talk about the current situation.” Yukio begins, getting everyone's attention. “Last night, the True Cross Order's Knight's Headquarters and all of the branch offices, received a self-destruct attack from the Illuminati.”

“Since last night, we haven't been able to contact anyone from Myouda. However...” Konekomaru hesitates, which Yukio takes as his cue to respond.

“That's probably because the Kyōto Branch is also recovering from last night's attack.” Yukio explains, giving an understanding look at how worried Konekomaru appears. “The amount of damage is still unknown, but we have information that the Gregori also sustained serious injuries. With the repairs of the broken barriers and the extermination of the demons, the Japanese Branch will be chased by the mass media for answers.”

“We can see it on the web news.” Konekomaru confirms, lifting up his phone and reading off from the article on the screen, “The Unknown Cause of the Explosion. Could it be a Terrorist Attack?”

“Well, they aren't wrong...” Rin notes, thinking of just what he got from a first impression of that group. Anyone who kidnaps a girl Izumo's age and claims her necessary for their plans can't be good. Rin listens with half an ear as Yukio explains what he knows about the Illuminati. It's not much, but at the very least it seems like they aren't the original one from 200 years ago.

_'But all that equipment and shit...can't be something less than two decades old the entire group...'_ Rin considers that, frowning in thought. _'They also can't make money out of nothing. So what's going on there...funding from people who believe their stupid words?'_

“Terrorist group...Shima-san...he went to that kind of place...” Konekomaru's voice carries enough for Rin to hear. Rin bites his lip and sees beyond Konekomaru that Ryūji is mechanically eating the sandwich he got from Shiemi, like he can't taste anything.

Konekomaru looks like he's going to continue, then he sees Rin looking at him. Something crosses over his face at that and he shakes his head. “I...I feel like I'm also to blame...for not noticing...” He says lamely, as if it's merely the tail end of a speech. Rin is grateful. He really doesn't want to talk about Renzō at all, not right now.

“So...we should try these bento Shiemi made right!” Rin says, false cheer colouring his voice.

Shiemi flushes and looks around eagerly, happy for the topic change. “I-I don't think the taste is that good, but it is good for your health so please eat!”

“Don't be harsh on yourself.” Konekomaru assures her.

A cry of _Itadakimasu_ goes up and everyone takes a bite of their sandwiches. There is a moment of silence as the taste registers in everyone.

The horrible, awful, bitter taste.

Rin ends up spitting out his first bite, choking a bit. To his side, he can see Takara eating easily but no wonder when he's actually fast asleep; no way he can taste it!

Shiemi wails apologetically at finding out just how awful her sandwiches taste. “I'm...I'm sorry.”

“Shiemi...remind me to teach you how to cook when we get back.” Rin hacks a bit then takes another bite. It's not much better than the first but honestly, outside of airplane food which is far away at this point, it's all they have for food. Besides, Shiemi's not lying about the herbs and grasses in here being good for them. “You can have tasty healthy food, I swear.”

“Um...okay...” Shiemi takes a bite out of her own sandwich, apparently used to the taste and not noticing anything wrong with it. Rin ups the difficulty of teaching her in his mind.

“Nii-san...” Yukio speaks after he finishes his sandwich, in fact once everyone is done. “You said you warned Shura-san...what did you mean?”

Rin freezes at that, looking down at the furoshiki in his lap. Clenching his hands he nods. “Yeah...I...well, it's something Shura didn't believe and you probably won't either.”

Rin looks up and over at Konekomaru. “Konekomaru, do you remember the class on foretelling? Dreams mostly.”

Konekomaru blinks at that. “Foretelling...is a specific branch of magic. It's something that a mage of sufficient power will experience at least a few times in their lives. Some mages have it as a speciality, that is to say it's a magic that comes easily to them and they...go their lives with the future somewhat clear to them...” Konekomaru's eyes widen at that. “Okumura-kun...you say you were having foretelling dreams? That would be--”

“The most common yeah.” Rin meets Yukio's stunned gaze. “I've been having it for...for a really long time at this point. A recurring dream. A busy festival, then this bright light that covers the night sky...that platform...and three figures that are important then. One in charge, one in the middle, and one that was captured. It wasn't that clear at first but...I could see Lucifer first...and then I saw Izumo...”

“And she was the one being captured.” Shiemi finishes softly for him.

“I...never saw Renzō clearly...” Rin looks back down at his lap, missing the realization that flashes across Konekomaru's face before it shifts into sympathy. “I guess...I guess I didn't want to see...”

“Are...are foretelling dreams always accurate?” Yukio asks after a moment.

“Yeah...just...vague generally. And the important ones, the really important ones, tend to only slowly reveal themselves in full.” Rin admits. “But really...as soon as you see and recognize someone it's...definitely important.”

“If Kirigakure-sensei had listened, would that have helped?” Konekomaru asks softly.

“Maybe. Izumo would have had at least a watcher on her just in case.” Rin shrugs and smooths out the furoshiki on his lap. “But it's too late for that now...isn't it?”

Konekomaru doesn't answer. It's very much so true and heartbreakingly so at that.

* * *

For a moment, all he can see is darkness. Just darkness, and only darkness, spread out over him. Then slowly the darkness is cut through with light and he can see in front of him.

He's in a vast room, standing in front of a machine that makes strange groaning sounds as much as electric humming sounds. A strange crackling sound can be heard, along with a heavy pressure down on him.

He's also surrounded by demons and to his shock he's fighting against them. He's not running, no matter how much he wants to, stuck watching as his body fights against the enemy. He can sense someone fighting alongside him and for a moment he feels them press up against his back.

_'That person...is important...'_ He realizes, hearing them say something but a strange distortion obscures their voice. He says something back as well but nothing registers in his ears. _'They are important.'_ He repeats to himself as he blocks a demon from attack them in the back. _'I have...have to tell them something important. I can't let them die...I have to...'_

He turns and meets bright blue eyes.

“Wake up!”

Renzō's eyes snap open, nose crinkling at the stink of what was used to wake him, and he slowly sits up to meet the gaze of the Illuminati superior in front of him.

Meeting her disapproving gaze and hearing her words that it's only thanks to Yamantaka that he has any worth, Renzō plasters a smile on his face and answers her cheerfully. Accepts the Illuminati uniform and sets to changing into it.

And tries to chase away that strange dream that still nags him in the back of his mind.

* * *

Rin is not pleased by the group having to walk to Inari, also known as their destination, but is even more displeased by how Ryūji is acting. Ryūji has been out of it way more than Rin and frankly it's starting to piss him off as much as worry him.

After Yukio heads to get directions and thus the group stops for a bit, Rin considers things for a moment before charging at Ryūji.

“Here! I! come! RYŪJI!!!” Rin yells, just as he slams a kick into Ryūji's back and sends him sprawling down to the ground with a yell. “Pick yourself up!” Rin demands of his classmate on the ground. “You won't save anyone as you are now!”

Ryūji slowly stands up, turning a fearsome glare at Rin. “Shut up...” Ryūji growls. “I'm not like you!!”

“You know, you always get mad right away...” Rin observes, pissing Ryūji off more.

“To me...this guy...was like family!” Ryūji declares. Rin doesn't bother asking who as there is only one person there who fits. “If the time comes...when I have to kill him...I'll die too!”

Rin stares at Ryūji, then bursts out laughing, ignoring how he protests himself as serious. “Honestly, Ryūji...” Rin grabs Ryūji's cheeks with a slight slap, holding him steady and meeting his gaze with a smile. “You told me I don't have to do everything alone right? Well, take your own damn advice.”

Ryūji stares at Rin. “Okumura...?”

Rin pulls a bit at his cheeks. “Try smiling a bit, okay? Just being all gloomy won't help and...well, it's not your fault. Neither is it Konekomaru's or any ones. No one in particular is at fault right?” Rin asks softly, meeting Ryūji's gaze once more. Ryūji's retort fades in his throat as he sees what lies beyond Rin's casual smile. “That...was Renzō's choice I bet...we can only see if we can knock sense into him, that's all.”

“When...when it was me...” Rin adds after a moment. “It was painful thinking everyone hated me. That's what I thought. But, instead you just got angry with me and you came and ate with me anyways. You made up. So...we're going to make up with Renzō too, right?”

“I'm actually happy you all got mad at me.” Rin laughs. “It means you care, right? That kind of anger...but you know Ryūji...” Rin turns around, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Just you being mad didn't help.”

“Okumura...what do you mean?” Ryūji asks after a moment.

“Strength isn't enough.” Rin says simply. “I know that much. So...I need Ryūji to be brainy right now, not angry. Cause...me?” Rin looks back at Ryūji with a faint grin. “I don't got that.”

Ryūji opens his mouth then sighs. “Dammit...that Shima I'm gonna kill him!!”

Rin laughs and catches the punch Ryūji throws at him. “Welcome back, Ryūji!”

Ryūji tries to keep hold of his anger, but finds it slipping away instead and he laughs. “Yeah, yeah...let's get that idiot back right?”

Rin grins and bounces a bit, cheered up by that. Ryūji watches him get called over by Yukio who demands to know what's going on and why he got in a fight with Ryūji. He then glances over at Konekomaru who stepped up beside him.

“Do...did you notice?” Konekomaru asks softly.

Ryūji slowly nods. “Yeah...tch, Okumura's an idiot. Falling for someone like Shima?”

“Maybe...but I'm sure I saw Shima-san look at him like...” Konekomaru's voice catches in his throat. “I don't think they realize it. Not consciously.”

“Well, best make sure Shima's around to figure it out right?” Ryūji snorts. “Okumura ain't going to figure it out, that's for sure.”

Konekomaru manages a small laugh at that. “Yeah...Okumura-kun isn't good there.” Konekomaru watches how Rin smiles and laughs, brushing aside Shiemi's concern and Yukio's irritation with his brother with ease.

But that smile is a brittle one. One Ryūji hasn't seen since Kyōto and when it looked like they all were going to die thanks to the Impure King.

* * *

Cards upon cards fly through the air, slowly forming the shape of a massive building. The ceiling above is half gone, showing steel bars and the tatters where it was damaged in a massive explosion.

And in front of this, conducting the cards into their rightful place, is one Mephisto Pheles.

“So you woke up? My wild princess...” Mephisto's smile doesn't falter as Shura glares into his back. “My lady, you took a direct explosion from a Seraphim. More precisely, your left side was severely injured. You should go rest in a hospital.”

Clutching her left side and ignoring the fact she's only wearing a hospital dress, Shura asks, “What's the situation right now?”

“It is chaos, I guess.” Mephisto admits. “As things are, even I have my hands full.”

“What happened to the exwires...?”

“They are chasing after the Illuminati. The Illuminati have abducted Kamiki Izumo and the spy, Shima Renzō.” Mephisto informs her.

“What?!” Shura yells and falls back, overtaken by pain and her injuries.

Mephisto tutters, catching Shura easily despite the previous distance between them. “That's why I was telling you...”

“Shima? Not...Takara?” Shura pants out, shocked by that revelation.

“Takara-kun is my spy. Too bad for you~!” Mephisto's cellphone goes off at that moment and he gleefully answers it.

Shura glares at him as he talks to Yukio on the other end, an expression that morphs into shock and a bit of worry by the time he hangs up. “It can't be...you only let those brats go?!”

“In this situation, they are adults.” Mephisto informs her grandly, as strange men in masks and tuxedos show up with a stretcher in their hands. “My lady should act like an adult as well and go to the hospital.” Mephisto tells her as he lays her down on the stretcher.

“You...knew it would come to this...what's...gonna happen now?” Shura asks, before she falls unconscious and is taken away.

Mephisto merely smiles and does not respond. And then another pair of footsteps has him turn to see Sekki leaning against the railing of the pathway. Mephisto beams at the sight of her. “Aaah, Tsukishiro-sensei! How wonderful to see you completely intact!”

“That's enough.” Sekki eyes him for a moment and snorts a bit at his attire. Mephisto twitches at her slightly mocking manner. “This is all that you planned, yes?”

“Why, of course.” Mephisto practically purrs, turning his attention back to restoring the barrier once more.

“Then best hope things don't get away from you while they are out of your reach.” Sekki comments, smiling as Mephisto glances back at her. “You cannot do anything with Lucifer in residence.”

“That is true...but I have faith in all of those children!” Mephisto declares with a laugh.

“Hmm...” Sekki eyes him for a moment then slowly turns away. “I will not go after you this time, as it is obvious you do not realize what you have done.”

“Pardon me?” Mephisto can't help but be confused by those words.

Sekki laughs. “You are a demon, Samael. I do not trust you.” She turns and meets his gaze with her vibrant purple eyes. “But I tell you this, I do trust Shima Renzō.”

Mephisto blinks, surprised, watching her go with a puzzled expression on his face. “Now what could she possibly mean there...?”

* * *

Yukio puts his cellphone away, turning back to the group. “Sir Pheles orders are to investigate the area completely...wait, where is Takara-kun?!”

“He left.” Rin says, somewhat distracted. _'What is with all the weirdly smiling people...?'_

Yukio sighs. “It can't be helped. We'll ask around on our own.”

“I feel so much better since I visited the shrine!” One balding middle-aged man exclaims, sounding happy.

“Aah, Darling! You too!” The middle-aged chubby woman with him appears to be just as happy. “Since we came here, I've been only have fun! I want this to go on forever!”

“Aah, excuse me...?” Yukio carefully approaches the middle aged couple. “Is this place really that fun? It's our first time here so...”

The woman brightens as his question and jumps straight into his personal space. “So it is your first time?! You can go give your respect to Toyouke-omikami and the other kami of food and harvests! It would be good if you and your friends could pay a visit to the shrine too! You will surely become prosperous!”

“But before that,” the middle-aged man adds, “you have to go to the Foxes' Alley! The food here is made with ingredients from Shimane and it's very delicious! Especially the Inari soba! I recommend you try it!”

Yukio looks painfully awkward there, so much so Rin steps forward and smiling says, “Aah, thanks for the advice we will keep it in mind...” while gently getting Yukio out of there.

“You okay?” Rin glances back at the middle-aged couple and frowns. “Such strange people...”

Yukio nods and disentangles himself. “Well...we should start investigating...”

Everyone nods at that, though Rin is the only one frowning. He looks out at the strangely happy people and shudders. _'That can't be natural...'_

It reminds him too painfully of that incident with Memory to be natural.

* * *

The Foxes' Alley is awash in the scent of food and people calling out for people to come and try the meal.

Rin's stomach audibly growls. It had been a long time since Shiemi's grass sandwiches and the food does smell very good.

Luckily he's not the only one who's hungry.

“We'll take a break from investigation to eat.” Yukio decides, making everyone happy. They go to the nearest Inari Soba stand, getting a collection of food to eat together.

The next moment, after slurping up the noodles, has everyone stunned.

“This is amazing...” Ryūji stares at his bowl of soba, which he's already mostly done. “I have the feeling I could get addicted.”

Rin, meanwhile, frowns and rolls the taste in his mouth. “There's a funny aftertaste...” Rin considers this for a moment then stands. “I'm gonna go investigate the food!” He declares, racing off with Kuro along with him, the cat eager to try more food himself.

Behind him, Yukio twitches and wonders what is going on. Then asks Konekomaru to keep an eye on Rin because Rin is obviously more interested in goofing off than actually working.

Or so he thinks.

* * *

Rin takes a bite out of the meal offered to him and makes a face. _'Same aftertaste...and after some time the tastiness even feels wrong...'_ Rin glances over at Kuro, who is eating as if there is nothing wrong. Then again, he is a demon and doesn't have as sensitive a tongue as Rin. Or at least a very different due to being a cat in the end.

Licking off the last crumbs from his fingers, Rin leaves the stall and heads to another. _'The prices are really cheap too...you could live off the food here no problem. I mean...100 yen per meal? That's ridiculous!_ _And there is stuff that's even cheaper!_ _All this food should be more expensive than that...it's like they want everyone to eat as much as they can.'_

Rin glances at the others and is relieved to see they aren't eating anything else. _'I'm fine, cause I got th_ _at_ _blood in me_ _, but who knows what weird things in the food would do to them...'_

Rin pauses to buy a bag of buns, wondering if the prepackage food is any different. He makes a face at the label, seeing it's also made here and the first bite confirms it.

“Gross!” Rin grumbles.

“What's with you Okumura-kun?” Konekomaru asks finally. “You've been acting like the food is nasty or something. But doesn't it taste good?”

Rin shrugs and takes another bite. “Guess so...if you ignore the weird drugs in it.”

It takes a moment before Rin looks up and sees everyone is staring at him. “D-drugs?” Ryūji stutters out.

Rin nods. “Yeah. Bad ones I bet...look at all the others here.”

They look around, at first not seeing it. Then Shiemi lets out a small gasp. “Um...they are all happy...every single one of them...”

“That...is not normal.” Konekomaru says after a moment, pale faced and rather scared looking.

Rin snorts. “Yeah...that's what I thought was weird...and everything here is not only drugged, but super cheap. You could live off all the food here...”

“And the drugs would build up.” Konekomaru looks nervous. “We ate some...are we okay?”

Rin shrugs. “Don't know. But you only had one meal right? That should be okay...”

“And you?” Shiemi turns worried eyes on Rin.

Rin laughs. “I'm half-demon. Kuro's a full demon too, so we are fine. Whatever is in here is for humans.”

“So...” Konekomaru looks very thoughtful. “It seems almost like this is more of a trap than anything...”

“Which means the Illuminati are definitely here, right?” Ryūji looks around, but can't see anything obviously belonging to them. Just the tacky and cheery façade of Foxes' Alley.

“Probably. But man...this was Izumo's home right?” Rin makes a face. “And it was turned all into this...”

With that in mind, everyone can't help but think of what might be lurking underneath the façade of cheer and tourism. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

* * *

Yukio looks out over the exwires and wonders why they look so serious as he approaches them on the look out point they chose for a meeting place. “Is something wrong?”

They immediately look up at him and soon enough Shiemi is in his face. “Yuki-chan! You didn't eat anymore food, did you?”

Yukio blinks. “Uh...no?”

Shiemi gives a sigh of relief and looking beyond her Yukio sees that everyone else is relieved as well. “What's going on?”

“The food's drugged.” Rin says calmly, making Yukio stare at him in shock. Rin shrugs and gives a small smile. “Of us here, only me and Kuro can be safe. I think only eating one meal should be okay but...”

Yukio twitches a bit at that. _'I should have tested it myself considering how it seems to be one of the only things people talk about here...'_ “Well, glad of that. Moving on, the only thing I've heard mostly outside of the food is this place called Dream Town Inari that everyone seems to want to go to.”

“I've heard of that too.” Konekomaru interjects. “It's that building over there by the shrine.” He points over the look out and soon everyone is shocked speechless by the massive building they can see. Ryūji pays for a look-out binocular just to get a better look.

“They'll go this far just to live in Inari??!” Ryūji gulps. “Damn, must be that weird food.”

“Also...the publisher of this tourist map I got...” Konekomaru adds, lifting up said tourist map. “Inari's Bright Future Organization...that looks familiar doesn't it?”

Everyone looks over at the kanji and winces. “Oh that doesn't look good too...” Rin bites his lip.

“But that's all we can get. Everyone is just not able to tell us or doesn't know more than what they were told by their boss.” Konekomaru sighs. “Everyone here obviously doesn't know anything about the Illuminati.”

“Then we shall ask someone from the area.” That voice makes everyone turn around and stare in shock.

“Ta-Takara-kun?!” Yukio gapes at the sudden reappearance of the mysterious “moderator” that Mephisto hired. And he has another puppet on his hand this time around, a rather fancy looking fox in a kimono.

* * *

After Yukio finishes spluttering over the bill Takara just gave him for the puppet he purchased, Takara starts chanting. Or rather, the Rabbit-Puppet starts chanting.

“I ask the Grace of Inari, God of Harvest, to fulfil my prayers. One who has a relation to Kamiki Izumo and this land, come forth!”

The power swirling over him settles after a moment, Rin staring. “He's calling the demon through the puppet?”

“So he has the powers of a second class Tamer...” Yukio muses, only half in answer to Rin's shocked question.

The puppet seems to straighten and Rin can feel the presence of a demon within. One that he can actually recognize to a point.

“Undoubtedly I am the messenger of the Goddess, Ukanomitama.” The puppet announces. “I am Mike, the fox god, eighth in rank!”

“You bastard, you're Kamiki Izumo's familiar right?” Rabbit-Puppet demands. “Tell us everything about this land and Kamiki Izumo.”

“You say I am the familiar servant to that inexperienced girl? There is a limit to how many insults I can take!” Mike yells. “And most importantly, what relation do you hold to her?”

“We're Izumo-chan's friends.” Shiemi answers simply. Mike stares at her, making Rin wonder if he recognizes her from that Mayuko incident.

“Our enemy is somewhere in this land. What is Kamiki Izumo's relationship to this?” Rabbit-Puppet continues. “Will you tell us or not? If you don't want to cooperate, we can look elsewhere.”

Mike is silent for a long time, obviously thinking it over. “Very well. I will tell you about this girl and this land.” He pauses for a moment. Around them, the sun begins to set and Foxes' Alleyway quiets as it slowly closes. “This story goes back some time. The events started five years ago. Until that time, Inari was a pure land!”

Mike pauses once again, obviously thinking of what happened, remembering the events as he knows them. “The eleven-year-old daughter of the Kamiki family, Izumo, and this land...I will tell you the story of what happened to them.”

Rin's heart drops and soon enough he knows more than he ever wanted about what depravity the Illuminati will sink to...

...and why Izumo claims she can never trust anyone.

* * *

The walk is quiet except for footsteps, Izumo's being the quietest as she is without any shoes. Until she breaks the quiet herself.

“Hey, you. What are you feeling?” Izumo asks, making Renzō turn slightly to see her. “I'm talking to you, pink head. Is it fun or is it sad?”

Another guard pulls on the chain that is attached to her handcuffs. “Be quiet and walk!”

“You saw my mother right? I'll become like that...” Izumo gives a hollow laugh at that. “Dead you know. You should--”

“Quiet you!” The second guard orders.

“Well...this is only a medical exam.” Renzō forces cheer into his voice. “And soon, if the research is successful, you'll be free.”

“If the research is successful, I'll be killed.” Izumo gives a creepy smile at that. “Either way, I'll die.”

At this point they have arrived to the examination room and the door opens. It reveals the smug Dr. Gedouin standing there with a cheery smile on his grotesque features. “Aah, nice to see you Izumo!”

Izumo screams, loud and high. “It's over! Everything is over!”

She flails around, dropping to the ground, as everyone stares in shock at what is going on. Not even Renzō can make a move while she's like this.

“Quick, a sedative!” One of the other doctors with Gedouin orders.

At that moment, Izumo grasps the pen in that doctor's pocket and in a quick move stabs at him, before moving on to kick at the guard nearest to her. Wiping the blood off the pen, she draws on her neck the summoning circle. “Fulfil my prayers...Uke, Mike! Protect me!”

In a flash of light, Uke is there and breaks Izumo free, the girl running away as fast as possible from the medical room and most likely out of the base if possible.

“I'm going too!” Renzō yells, charging after Izumo soon after two other members were ordered out.

As he races down the hallways, he starts chanting, calling up Yamantaka. And privately hopes he doesn't have to go that far in regards to capturing Izumo.

* * *

After a brief freak out over the fact even one meal is bad from Foxes' Alley, something they realize was prevented thanks to Shiemi's _grass sandwiches_ , and the group manages to get over to Dream Town Inari without being noticed by the guards. Guards that are obviously wearing Illuminati uniforms.

Yukio hangs up after his call with Mephisto is done. Rin eyes him, reading in his expression what he probably wishes couldn't be seen and privately curses out the clown. _'Dammit, what are you up to there?_ _Damn, at this rate I'm going to have to risk using that device and I don't even know if it will work..._ _at least not without killing everyone._ _'_

“Izumo is in danger!” Mike suddenly blurts out. “I was called! I can't help you anymore! Hurry!”

The puppet drops to the ground, empty of the presence of the demon that was once in it. Everyone whispers over that, confirming he's okay just had to leave the puppet in favour of a call from Izumo.

After a moment, Yukio speaks. “Everyone, I'm confident that the support shall come. Let's break through the main entrance.”

Rin wants to shout “Liar!” at his brother but swallows it.

He's worried about Izumo and at this point, they don't have any other choice.

“Is everyone ready?” Yukio asks.

They are as ready as they can be in this situation.

And that will have to be enough.

* * *

The place they enter looks like a normal mall. Unnervingly so, except for the entire place being completely empty of anyone despite the lights being on.

Except Rin feels otherwise. “No, there is.” He says to Ryūji's comment on how there is no one here. “There's something here. Don't lower your guard.”

“Do you sense something?” Shiemi asks.

Rin nods. “I...don't know what it is but...” Rin frowns. “It's chemical and doesn't feel like it's human...”

There are a few gulps at that announcement, then Yukio speaks, “Everyone listen.”

Everyone turns to the exorcist who is obviously keeping up a façade of calm for their sake. Or at least obvious to Rin. “We're in enemy territory. They will surely appear sooner or later. Preferably, we should try not to get separated. So let's look for the underground entrance.”

They all agree to it, though Rin finds himself shivering slightly and glancing around warily. Something nasty is hiding in here and he doesn't like it at all.

* * *

“I've already explained this...” Renzō begins, keeping a cheery smile on his face. “But Yamantaka-kun can burn down beings from Gehenna. Which means he can completely destroy these o-kitsune-san.”

One of the Byakko whimpers at that, obviously and understandably scared of fighting Yamantaka.

“...That's why you should behave. So, let's return to the physical exam? Right, Izumo-chan?” Renzō keeps his tone pleasant.

“ _Renzō-kun, you are someone with a lot of potential.” Sekki is explaining to him. “But potential is meaningless without ambition. I would have you think carefully about what you want to do with it. If you wish to walk away, I will not begrudge you at all.”_

“But you're probably not allowed to hurt my body.” Izumo retorts, still crouched on the ground.

“That's true!” Renzō admits with a laugh. “They would get mad. But, I can make you faint. Just like I did yesterday, though I went a little easy on you. Or, there's that nice sleep spell Tsukishiro-sensei taught me!”

Renzō does not expect Izumo to discard both Uke and Mike in favour of trying to attack him physically. Especially in that short patient dress with nothing else on. But then again, he's not surprised she's driven to this extent. Izumo has many reasons to fight.

“ _Renzō.” Rin pauses in the middle of eating his bento. “What do you want to be anyways? I mean, I kinda forced Knight on you, even if you are good at it, but...if there's something you want to be and do, you probably should speak up, right?”_

Renzō grits his teeth, ready to make Izumo brain dead. Only for the Byakko to return and him having to jump back.

_'Dammit...focus!'_ Renzō orders himself, calling up a chant as the Byakko with the name Mike attacks at him, slamming black flames at him in _just_ the right amount.

The other Byakko charges forward after a shocked silence at watching his comrade disappear. He's crying, wailing, and Izumo is trying to order him down.

“ _Hey, Renzō?” Rin smiles at him, hesitantly and nervously. “We're friends, right?”_

_Renzō laughs. “What the hell Okumura-kun...”_

Renzō stabs the Byakko, the black flame eating at him as well. Somehow, Renzō manages to keep a straight face throughout this all.

“I...I thought of them as my brothers...” Izumo confesses to him at the end.

“I see...” Renzō looks down at her and he does see. “I'm sorry.”

“ _...of course we are friends!”_

Renzō isn't even surprised to faint soon after Izumo is taken back into custody, though he suspects he won't be out as long as yesterday.

* * *

Some time after exploring the place, Rin sees someone. “Hey, you...”

His voice fades as he sees the condition they are in, wearing a patient gown and looking like they are falling apart. Rin swallows, horrified by what he sees and senses both.

_'Crap...this...this is not good...'_ Rin steps back, even as Yukio steps forward and trains his gun on the zombie before him.

It really is not and Rin doesn't know just how bad it is going to get. Not yet at the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below and earn the next chapter while you are at it!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the long awaited chapter...almost away from canon. And more drama.
> 
> I sure hope you all know what goes on in canon cause SERIOUSLY I skipped over copying things too much.
> 
> Also, for reference reasons, "Biohazard" is the original name in Japan for Resident Evil.

Rin did not want to deal with zombies. In fact, if there was a sign up sheet for being the Son of Satan and he was warned he would have to deal with zombies, he would have said no immediately.

_'This is like being in_ _Biohazard_ _!'_ Rin mentally wails, running from all the freaking half-immortal zombies coming after them. He's not alone in freaking out, but who wouldn't when even headshots don't keep the zombies down.

“It's not good! They've surrounded this side as well!” Ryūji cries as they are fully surrounded. “And there are a lot of them.”

“It's no good this way either!” Rin admits as he reaches the group soon after Ryūji.

“I could do it in one shot with my bazooka.” Ryūji offers. “What do you think?”

“We'll have to cut our way through.” Yukio agrees, then advises, “But I think it's best if we stop using our firearms against them. They don't work effectively.”

“If we use Okumura-kun's flames, we might be able to turn them around. But if it fails to instantly kill them, we'll be swarmed by human torches.” Konekomaru suggests.

“Use...me...” Rin gulps at the thought. Especially with how _human_ zombies are from what he's heard.

“Make up your mind already!” Yukio snaps at Rin, seeing his hesitation. “There's no choice but to fight! If you hesitate...we might die!”

Rin jumps at that, horrified at the thought. But he has no chance to respond or even make a decision.

Because at that moment the floor around them opens up and they fall down, each and everyone of them being separated into separate tubes.

Screaming, they all disappear into the trap they were led into.

**Chapter 22: Blessing of Inari**

As soon as Renzō wakes up again, still reeling from a repeat of the dream of before, he's hustled down the hallway to another room and told to straighten up fast.

_'Okay, you guys are officially worse than Bon when he's worried about being late.'_ Renzō mentally grumbles. The thought is slightly painful, but it's still a light thought and he needs that.

The ones escorting him are the German twins and Renzō gets the feeling they are being way too handsy. Touching him too much.

_'I'm just sensitive.'_ Renzō tries to convince himself. That falls flat when one of them blatantly gropes his ass, resulting in him jumping and trying to kick out at him. “Hey!”

The one who groped him laughs, looking down at him with a look in his gaze that sends a chill down his spine. “Feistier than you let on at first, uh?” He looks Renzō up and down. Rin attempts to back away, only to have his shoulders grabbed by the other German twin.

“Cute too.” His grin is almost a leer. “Makes me hope for some...problems.” He snickers at that, then pushes Renzō through the door they have finally reached. “Behave or you'll be in big trouble.”

Renzō quickly realizes what he means when he sees this is the room with the still somewhat ill Lucifer in it. The woman who's his boss snaps at him, telling him to take position by the door, and Renzō quickly does as asked, relieved that the German twins are not with him anymore.

Renzō leans against the wall as casually as he can while his mind whirls and wonders why he might have been called.

_'Well, I have been in contact with his little brothers...'_ Renzō twitches a bit at that thought and wonders, temporarily, if demons have an idea of family that is in any matter similar to humans.

His thoughts get pulled off track as the door next to him opens, admitting Gedouin. Renzō watches him enter with some distaste. You only need to be in this guy's location for a single minute to start hating him.

And the first thing he does upon seeing Lucifer is start acting like a deranged fanboy. Something that really creeps Renzō out. Though it appears to fly right over Lucifer's head.

Renzō looks over at Lucifer, not wanting to look at Gedouin any longer, and considers his appearance. _'Okay, sure, he's rather pretty but not my type...'_ Renzō muses. _'I prefer dark hair...'_

A flash of another face superimposes itself over Lucifer's and Renzō's eyes widen slightly as he recognizes it. Shaking his head slightly, he pushes back his bangs and does his best to focus on the present.

Which consists currently of the Illuminati and Gedouin being a creep. Yay.

Renzō is interested to learn that Rin is to be returned back and a part of him actually is _happy_ about it. Finding out Lucifer is interested in Yukio though, that's something he has to consider.

_'The reasons behind not taking Rin though...'_ Renzō can't help but muse on it. _'The Blue Flames...they truly are impressive but just having those don't make Rin a god...'_ Renzō then blinks. _'Wait...I mean Okumura-kun...Rin...uh?'_

Their discussion of what Rin would do, most certainly not stay calm, and Lucifer's declaration of killing him...All of that chills Renzō in a strange fashion. Blinking back the strange feelings, he notices Lucifer's eyes on him.

Lucifer's second-in-command answers his half finished question, “Shima Renzō. The other day, we transferred him from the Intelligence Unit. Now he's a guard.”

“You are the one who uses the black flames.” Lucifer states.

Renzō smiles and throws up two peace signs as he answers, anything to keep calm and not lose it at having the King of Light's gaze on him. “Yeah, that's me! At your service~!”

Renzō can feel Gedouin's beady eyes glaring at him as Lucifer continues to address him.

“This past year, you have shared joys and sorrows with Okumura Rin and the others as their classmates. I heard you were passively collecting information.” Lucifer doesn't move and that's probably the most disturbing part of him, how still he sits even though he's only barely protected by a coat and a sheet modesty wise. “I want to know your opinion. Do you think that the guards stand a chance against Okumura Rin?”

Now _that_ is a question. And yet, one Renzō can answer easily. Though as he speaks, he feels sick to his stomach, Renzō hoping it doesn't show on his face.

“They have a better chance than you would, Commander. _Might_ have a better chance that is. Still, I think it's probably 50/50.” Renzō answers, relieved at how calm he sounds.

“Why?” Lucifer's gaze is still directly on Renzō and he opens his mouth before he realizes it.

“Love is fragile.” Renzō wonders why those words almost hurt. “That's Okumura-kun's strength and weakness. The guards are almost entirely composed of humans. It would be easy to make him _love_ them, after a fashion.”

“I see...” Lucifer looks thoughtful, but Renzō doubts he really does see what Renzō is speaking of. “And, aaah, almost forgot...you also wield magic, do you not?”

Renzō stiffens at that, as all eyes turn to him at that. Keeping an easy smile on his face, Renzō nods. “Yes, yes I do.”

“Trained by a woman known as Tsukishiro Sekki, yes?” Lucifer's gaze is direct. Renzō can see how he's paling slightly though, as if he's starting to weaken once again. “How effective is your magic?”

“Well, I am really just an apprentice...I've been told I'm talented but there is only so much I can do.” Renzō admits easily with a shrug. “At this point, I'm not even that practised at using it in battle. Might accidentally hit an ally if I'm not careful.”

“Is that so?” Lucifer looks thoughtful. “Then I shall...” Lucifer doesn't get to finish the sentence as his eyes start to bleed and soon enough he's coughing, the elixir only so effective at keeping him in good condition. As the doctors and his second-in-command converge on him Renzō watches as Lucifer implores Gedouin to craft a “beautiful and flawless body” for Satan.

“Shima!” Renzō's gaze is drawn to the second-in-command as she speaks, straightening up.

“Go with the doctor and lend him your assistance. If anything happens, contact me immediately!”

“Yes sir!” Renzō acknowledges promptly with a salute and, glancing side-long at the glaring Gedouin, he suspects he will have much to report.

* * *

Rin is in a very dark place. He can't see anything, but he can sense things. He can sense one of those chemical semi-immortal zombies, but it feels worse than the others. Bigger, more deranged, and powerful.

But he can't really sense the rest. The only light comes from the flames from Kurikara, on his head, and on his tail. It's not enough to light the entire place.

Rin gulps and hopes that things aren't going to get as bad as he fears they will.

_'Dammit...please, everyone, be safe...'_ Rin bites his lip and for a moment the advice Renzō gave him rings out in his mind.

“ _From now on, you'll need to be prepared to kill humans if you want to win.”_

-line break-

Kuro lets out a big _yuck_ sound as he attempts to eat one of the crepes on display. **“Gross! I won't forgive such yucky things!”**

Kuro jumps down and looks around, confused by how he can't see everyone. **“Where did everyone go?”**

A footstep has him look up and stare in shock at the zombie before him. **“Waaah!”**

Running away from the zombies that are now going after him, Kuro looks around, trying to locate Rin and the rest. **“And I'm hungry again dammit! It's been ten hours since the last meal!”**

Growling, Kuro begins hunting down the scent of Rin and the others, remembering how Kero dragged a big promise out of him to protect and watch over Rin in his place. **“Don't worry, I'll find them!”**

* * *

When the lights suddenly blare into his eyes, Ryūji can't help but wince. Still half on the ground, with his bazooka in front, he watches in unconcealed horror as the gate before him opens.

The monster before him is a mess, a massive horror that looks like it's made up of multiple bodies mashed together and then deformed. It also stinks to high hell and lets out a roar as soon as it sees him.

“This...this is also a zombie?” Ryūji gulps, then gives a sneer. Now standing straight and with his bazooka ready, Ryūji does not falter from the monster in front of him. “That's fine with me!”

Loading the bazooka as quickly and efficiently as possible, he points it at the giant zombie before him that is stretching out a giant hand to attack.

“Eat my bazooka!”

* * *

With his mighty sense of smell, Kuro finally tracks down someone. Not Rin, but that nice guy with the super cool name who always has a cat toy on him.

“Kuro!” Kuro can hear his voice coming from inside the giant pipe he's within and even see him. “Save me!!”

Not arguing with that, the Cat Sith sizeshifts into his giant form, tearing through the pipe at the same time. Konekomaru grabs on to him as he shifts and clambers up via his leg to his back as Kuro breaks free. Once Konekomaru is on top and holding on tight Kuro leaps away from the pipe onto a nearby metal platform.

“ **Where is everyone else?”** Kuro asks, not that Konekomaru can understand him.

In fact, the poor kid ends up bursting into tears. “Thank you Kuro! You're my saviour!”

Kuro could cry himself, but in hunger. He's getting hungier the longer time passes. Konekomaru climbs down and looks around the area they are in. It is very strange and Kuro wonders just who designed something like this. But most particular are the sounds they can hear echoing from all the metal containers around them.

“This sound...it can't be! Everyone?!” Konekomaru exclaims, sounding frightened. “They're fighting here? We have to save them!”

A loud crashing sound heralds the arrival of what is probably the ugliest monster Kuro has ever seen. It stinks too, churning his stomach with the rotten and chemical scent of it. Kuro growls as it approaches. **“Don't fuck with me! I'm hungry! Don't get in the way of me and my food!”**

Kuro pushes at Konekomaru as he's crying on him again, saying something about protecting him or some such. **“I'm so hungry! Go call Rin and the rest! It can't be that hard!”**

“Ku...Kuro? You're fighting to help me escape...?” Konekomaru sounds rather touched. “Thank you Kuro!” He cries as he runs off. “That thing, no matter how much you wound it, it will restore itself! So watch out!”

“ **Say what?!”** Kuro stares at Konekomaru in shock then turns on the monster before him. **“Aaaah...dammit and I'm already hungry as is...fuck it, no holding back!”**

In a poof of smoke and a small shockwave that briefly staggers the monster, no longer is just a mere giant cat here, but a humanoid demon who growls up at the monster before him. “C'mon! I'm already angry as is!”

* * *

It's what Rin senses, powerful and old and like a twisted sun, that spurs him on, allowing him to push past the awful, horrible stench and pressure from the twisted monster in front of him, blowing through the ceiling above him and leaping to grab onto a nearby pillar, clinging to it and looking around.

“Okumura-kun!” Konekomaru stares in shock at him.

Rin lands in front of Konekomaru. “You're okay! What about the others?”

“Okumura-sensei is okay too, but I don't know about the others.”

“He's not!” Rin snaps and makes to leave, only to hear a crashing sound and a roar and turn around to see the chimera zombie he escaped chasing after him. “Damn! It's persistent! Let's run Konekomaru!”

Rin grabs Konekomaru, ignoring his squeak and jumps over to land on the next container. _'This is_ _n't_ _the right one...'_

“Okumura-kun, wait!” Konekomaru grabs him before he can move towards breaking the containers. “Do you remember what I said? I said you are our trump card! You have to fight! If it's you, I'm sure we can win!”

Rin stares at him, shocked. “Konekomaru...even if you say that...for me it's not that easy to kill that with all the _screaming_ I can't... It's...I have to...dammit I'm out of--”

A sudden creaking then smashing of metal sound goes up and they turn to see a giant tree growing up out of one of the containers. Rin and Konekomaru gape as a giant Niichan is seen, quickly followed by Shiemi.

“Rin! Miwa-kun! I'm so glad you are okay!” Shiemi beams down at them.

“Are you okay Shiemi?” Rin asks, looking her over.

“Yeah. Niichan came to save me. We were able to fight somehow.” Shiemi tells them, sounding proud of herself. “We made zombie-san return to the earth.”

Niichan jumps down with Shiemi and slowly shrinks. Rin stares at her for a moment, noticing she looks disturbed by something. Then he shakes it off, despite wanting to ask Shiemi how she is.

“Aaah, crap, no time!” Rin whirls around and jumps to another container. “SATAN BOMB.”

In a giant explosion, the last containers containing the captured exwires and Yukio break...

...and Rin drops down into Yukio's, landing between him and Lucifer in a crouch. Slowly standing up, Rin glares across at Lucifer.

“Nii...Nii-san?!” Yukio stutters out, staring at his brother. Rin doesn't look back at him, instead keeping his gaze on Lucifer.

“You. What the fuck are you doing with Yukio?!”

* * *

Yukio is pretty sure he's gaping somewhat. He's sweaty and his heart is still racing. But now his brother is standing between him and Lucifer and he's not sure what he's feeling. Is he relieved or upset at having Rin show up?

“Aaah...I did not expect you.” Lucifer admits, sounding like he's not disturbed.

Rin growls. “I asked what you were doing.”

“...I shall extend the offer to you as well. If you wish to know the secrets behind your hidden birth, I will welcome you. Such truths are bound to save you.” Lucifer offers an open hand to Rin and glances meaningfully behind him to Yukio.

“Fuck off.” Rin then laughs. “If I want to know the truth, I'll find out for myself. Without your so-called help.”

“I thought you might say that.” Lucifer sighs and steps back. “Still, we will have a chance to meet again. Yukio-kun, Rin-kun.”

At that he leaves in a flash of light as impressive as last time.

Rin lets out a shaking breath and whirls on Yukio, dropping Kurikara and grabbing his shoulders. “Yukio! Are you okay?”

Yukio stares at Rin, feeling his hand trembling. _'Nii-san...is shaking...'_ “Nii-san...are you...you're shaking...are you scared?”

“Of course I'm scared!” Rin yells, leaning his head against Yukio's shoulder. “Lucifer...did he do anything to you? Are you hurt? If anything happened to you I...I...I--!”

Yukio's eyes widen and, slowly, he raises his hands and places them on Rin's shoulders. His own hands are shaking. “Nii-san...I'm okay. He didn't hurt me.”

“What did he tell you?” Rin looks up at Yukio again, searching his expression. “Whatever he told you, please, don't listen. You know better than to listen to demons!”

Yukio takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. _'That's right..this is just like Tōdō...I let him talk and I listened to him, forgetting the very basics...'_ “I understand...Nii-san...we have a mission.”

Rin nods. “Yeah. Okay. Everyone's safe. Shiemi got out on her own, and so did Konekomaru. Kuro's there too.”

Yukio steps back and bends down, picking up his discarded gun. “Let's go Nii-san.”

Rin smiles at him and nods, picking up his own weapon and then grabbing Yukio. And with one swift leap, he takes Yukio out of the trap he had been placed into.

And Yukio for a moment wonders at why he isn't as upset about being treated like he's as helpless as he once was.

* * *

The crackle of an intercom going off gets everyone's attention soon after they have finally gathered together again.

“Welcome, unslightly cockroaches.” The voice is kinda whiny and screechy, making Rin wince as much as the first words. “I am the head of this Illuminati eastern research facility, Gedouin Micheal.”

“Gedouin...?” Rin blinks. _'That's...that can't be a real name...'_

“How dare you invade my sanctuary! This is the sanctuary of the experiments on the elixir of immortality! Those who intrude on the sanctuary deserve only death! I will make you fully understand the extent of your sin! I will exterminate every last one of you!!!”

“Elixir? Immortality?” Ryūji repeats, sounding confused. Not that Rin blames him, this guy sounds like a real nutter with only a few seconds of talking. “What is he talking about?”

“In other words...” Yukio begins, looking troubled. “Kamiki-san was abducted to serve as an experimental subject in a research project to craft a medicine, or an elixir, for granting immortality. And most likely...the zombies we have been fighting until now are also victims of these experiments.”

Rin takes those words in like a blow, what this “Gedouin” guy adds not helping at all.

“That's exactly right _bukikih_! The zombies are all f-a-i-l-u-r-e-s of the human experiments!” He declares, sounding proud of himself. “They're the tourists that were gathered at Dream Town Inari. To create the elixir with the most powerful regeneration ability, I needed a large amount of experiment subjects!”

“You...what?!” Ryūji looks shocked and rather sickened by it. He's not the only one.

“What's wrong, relaaaax.” Gedouin laughs. “The drinks and food sold at the Foxes' Alley contain a narcotic drug which produces a sense of well being in the brain. If they eat, they want to eat more. The tourists that can't live without the Foxes' Alley are selected to become residents of Dream Town Inari...and experimental subjects.”

He laughs again. “Thanks to this drug, the subjects feel less fear and pain during the experiments. Using force through the experiments or inflicting unnecessary pain would be cruel. This kind arrangement was made by Lucifer-sama...how compassionate is he?”

“You...are you a demon?” Rin asks, sick to his stomach and already knowing the answer.

“Nooooo...un-for-tu-nat-ly!!!” He declares. And at that point two great explosions go off and the two remaining zombie chimeras scream.

* * *

Running from the twisted meat-mass that the zombie chimeras have become, the cry of “Kamiki-san!” from Shiemi has Rin turn to spot Izumo above them crossing a bridge with Illuminati guards around her.

Rin stares then doesn't hesitate, jumping towards her with a cry of her name.

“I came to save you!” Rin cries as he lifts his sword and gets ready to get rid of the cord attached to the handcuffs Izumo is using. Only for Renzō to appear and attack him with his shakujō, forcing Rin to block him with Kurikara.

“Ren--” Rin gets slammed back by the next blow, sending him into a nearby wall with a heavy thump.

“I'm sorry, but I'm not handing Izumo-chan to you Okumura-kun!” Renzō declares, charging at him and engaging him in battle.

Rin's eyes widen as he blocks the next blow. _'This is like...'_ Rin grits his teeth. “Stop it! We're friends!”

“Still saying that?” Renzō's voice is light but Rin can spot something in his eyes. “I already warned you, didn't I?”

Rin growls and slams his fist into his face, sending him back far and away from him, in fact making him fall down. “Don't get in my way!”

He then lands on the edge of the bridge and pulls himself over, kicking the closest guard away. Rin holds out his hands to the stunned looking Izumo. “C'mon! Hurry!”

Izumo doesn't move, just staring at him. Rin blinks. “What's wrong?”

Izumo's face twists, taking on something between angry and scared.

“Izumo...what's wrong with you?” Rin asks, grabbing at Izumo's hands. “Let's get out!”

“...doing whatever you want...” Izumo grits her teeth and then pulls her hands free. “I don't need to be saved!” She yells. “Don't interfere! This is my problem alone!”

She moves past Rin, shocking him and probably everyone else. But before Rin can call bullshit on all of this, Renzō announces his return with a spinning black wheel of black fire that knocks Rin off the bridge and down into the depths below.

* * *

As everyone is staring in shock at Rin being knocked down and what Izumo said and did, a large, dark-skinned man with cat ears suddenly appears next to them.

“It's no good. I can't hold it back.” Kuro gets up from the crouch he's in and looks annoyed. “The damn meat mass keeps coming.”

“Kuro!” Yukio stares in confusion at the demon before him. _'Oh, right...he's Nii-san's familiar..'_ “We're trapped then...”

“Wait...that's Kuro?!” Konekomaru exclaims.

Yukio ignores him. “Kuro, you can carry us all in your giant form right?”

Kuro sighs and scratches his neck. “Don't got a choice do I?”

In a poof of smoke, suddenly Kuro's giant form has returned. **“Get on already!”**

Though no one can understand him, they all definitely do so and soon after are racing away on top of the Cait Sith.

“It's not chasing us...” Yukio observes, looking back at the meat-mass that is crawling down. “Is it drawn in by matter emitting strong energy?” Since it's obvious not a question directed at anyone, no one answers him.

“With only us left, this is an enemy that we can't take on.” Yukio looks worried at that. “What do we do?”

“Why not chase after Shima and Okumura?” Ryūji suggests.

Kuro takes that suggestion as an order of a sort. He does want to get back with Rin after all.

“ **Rin, Pink, and Eyebrows, they're all underneath!”** He declares despite no one being capable of understanding him, leaping down to where he can smell all three of those currently separated from the team.

* * *

Rin lands on a platform below then dodges the next attack from Renzō. “Woah...you real serious uh?”

Renzō gives him a sharp smile. “I told you didn't I?”

“This isn't just you being brainwashed or something...?” Rin ducks another blow and aims a kick at Renzō, watching as he manages to dodge. “We came to save you and Izumo!”

“Haha! If this is about Izumo-chan she should be below us right now. If you want to save her, go ahead.” Renzō declares diving back to the fight. “And right on cue...”

Rin looks up in time to see the meat mass descending towards him, while Renzō jumps back and away. “These certainly got stronger. And it seems they are drawn to energy sources. Good thing for me Okumura-kun's blue flames act like a good decoy!”

Rin can only yell in shock as his sword arm gets grabbed by the meat mass, pinning him down.

“You...” Rin looks at Renzō, seeing how he's stepping forward towards him again. “What about Ryūji and Konekomaru?”

Renzō hesitates for a moment, staring at Rin. It's enough for him to read his lips and almost stumble, before he recovers and stabs Rin in the chest with the black flames.

“This, too, is the real me...” Renzō says softly, watching as the meat mass swallows up Rin and continues down into the depths.

He stares at where Rin once was, not sure he can believe it.

“ _I trust you.”_

Renzō swallows. _'That...why did he...?'_

* * *

The explosion of fire, blue fire, rattles the entire room, shattering glass, the barrier, breaking electronics. Rin lands easily and stands next to Izumo, blood pounding in his ears. Whatever someone is saying goes right over his head, except for a few key words and the voice registering as belonging to Gedouin.

Rin decides he needs to shut up and shut up _now_ , so slams his fist into him, not even registering the distance that was suddenly not between them. He controls it, just barely, sending him flying into the wall but definitely not dead.

“Can't you see that she's crying!!?” Rin snarls, breath hot and burning. Blue fire blooms around him and from his mouth, forming a truly demonic visage.

The other scientists run screaming at that point, but Rin ignores them as well as Gedouin's calls for assistance. He focuses on Izumo instead, she being way more important.

“What...that man...said...is true...” Izumo manages to get out, sounding in serious pain. “Leave me...take my mother and go...”

“Mother?” Rin turns at Izumo's prompting and sees the bandaged figure there, lying on the ground. Muttering a bit, Rin grabs her and slings her over his shoulder.

At that moment zombies drop down in front of him, shocking him. “Damn!” Jumping out of the way, Rin lands next to Izumo then sweeps out Kurikara, roasting the zombies closest to him. As more come, he just focuses on them and sets them alight.

Izumo tries to get him to leave her again, and Rin is having none of it. Definitely not having any of it. But the zombies coming after him might force him to do so otherwise...

...so it's very lucky for him that the rest announce their presence via Ryūji proving he really knows how to use his bazooka in a brilliant bit of timing.

* * *

The scream of Izumo as the Ninetails takes over is going to be something that will haunt Rin for some time, as much as her distorted face.

But watching as Tamamo – Tamamo, with her bandages and wounds, and the shadow of death over her – stands up and goes to save Izumo despite her condition is much worse.

All Rin can do is keep the zombies off of Tamamo and Izumo while Tamamo dances – that's the only way to describe it – to deal with the Ninetails. He can hear everyone but Yukio and Takara shout encouragement and Rin adds his own piece to the mix at the end,

“We're here for you!”

Tamamo taps her fingers on the side of Izumo's head, and says, softly but clearly, “Come back to me. I ask politely of you.”

And it works. A flare of light and Izumo falls back, free of the Ninetails, while Tamamo stands with her hair grown out, white, and with the tails flowing out from her patient dress.

Gedouin freaks at that, to which Tamamo answers calmly, “The Ninetails returned to me and will die with me.”

She gives a faint smile, despite coughing up blood. “Your plans...this is as far as they will go...”

Tamamo falls to the ground, Izumo's cry of “Mother!” ringing out in the sudden silence, as the last of the zombies are sent to the ground one way or another. Somehow, Izumo manages to crawl over to her despite her wounds, and hover over her.

“Izumo...I'm glad for you...” Tamamo whispers. “Sorry...”

Izumo looks like she was stabbed in the heart with those simple words. “Stop that!” She demands, sounding like she's choking back tears. “Why...? Somehow you...always made me save you and now that...! Why would you do something like that only now!?”

Tamamo carefully reaches up and places her hand on Izumo's head, pulling her down and letting her rest against her chest. “You're Tama-chan's...treasure...” She says with a brilliant smile.

That is the final straw, as Izumo's walls smash to pieces and she breaks into a wail, tears pouring down from her eyes and burying her face into her mother's chest. “I...was I wrong..?”

Tamamo rubs Izumo's head, staring beyond her. Rin meets her gaze and gives a slow nod. To his slight surprise, Tamamo gives a soft smile at that. “It's...all...right. Everyone...is by your side...Tsukumo too...Uke-chan...Mike as well...It's...all right.”

Tamamo closes her eyes and her breathing stills. As they watch, frozen in shock and horror and grief, the Ninetails features fade away, leaving only the very battered Tamamo behind.

Yukio is professional. He checks her carefully, looks for a pulse or eye movement. But there is nothing there.

Tamamo, and the Ninetails with her, is dead.

“She...died protecting Izumo...” Rin says, biting his lip and thinking that this could have been Shirō in another world. And if he had his magic, maybe Tamamo could have lived as well...just maybe, having his Cards would have saved her, prevented such a sacrifice.

But Rin will never know for certain.

* * *

“And what of it!?” Gedouin's obnoxious voice breaks through at that. Rin doesn't really listen to the garbage he is spilling, until he declares he also took the elixir and that he is special, cramming what he calls a “Saviour Mask” on him.

And then he starts screaming after he activates it. Growing as well, gloating as he changes shape. He's blocking the exit worst of all so when his large, twisted, tentacle form is revealed there is only one option.

_'Shit...'_ Rin can tell at a glance that everyone is tired and running rapidly out of options. He himself is tired.

The fact he goes first for the zombies, eating them in fact, does not comfort anyone.

“That appearance...” Konekomaru says, eyes widening in realization. “It's probably a Necrophage. The Necrophage's weakness is--”

Konekomaru is interrupted by a tentacle going for him, only saved by Ryūji just in time. Rin finds he could learn to _like_ Ryūji's big ass gun if that's how he's going to use it.

“It doesn't matter!” Yukio declares, shooting at the Necrophage-Gedouin. “Whether we know its weaknesses or not, it has been enhanced in that elixir experiment!”

“What a pain!” Rin whines as he slices through a tentacle.

“Okumura-kun, can't you do what you did with the Impure King?” Konekomaru asks, sounding desperate. “When you purified everyone and destroyed it?”

“Kanshou Zanmai?” Rin turns to look at Konekomaru. “That one's difficult you know. I was only able to do it with Ucchusama's help!” _'Maybe if I had Firey I could rely on its power and ability there, but I don't have it!'_ Rin grinds his teeth, once again frustrated by the fact he doesn't have his magic.

“What's that?” Ryūji demands. “Don't tell me you only have that Satan Slash thing?!”

“Hell no!” Rin stands straight and focuses on Necrophage-Gedouin. “Satan Boom!”

“What is with the silly ass names?!” Ryūji blurts, sounding annoyed and leading into angry.

“What? They are easy to remember and funny!” Rin defends himself.

“That's your qualifications for naming things...?” Ryūji sounds disbelieving and Rin snorts in response. He then turns and notices Kuro is back in his small form and shivering in what appears to be fear.

“Kuro? What are you doing over there?” Rin gapes at the Cait Sith. “Aren't you gonna help?”

“ **Scary, squid is scary!”** Rin nearly face plants at that answer. _'Damn Cait Sith!'_

Behind them, a sudden burst of light heralds the appearance of Izumo's Byakko. To which results in Izumo making a request to them, stepping forward into the battle zone.

“I will defeat him.” Izumo declares, then hesitates briefly. “But...while I am chanting the Shinto Prayer, I will become helpless...”

“So...everyone...please help me!” Izumo begs. She then turns while everyone is staring at her to Shiemi, who is still beside Tamamo. “Can you...protect my mother?”

Shiemi stares then, turning red, says, “Of course!”

Rin flicks Izumo's forehead as she turns around, grinning at her. “That's right! Because that's the reason why we are here!”

Rin's not the only one to think this, even Yukio in his stiff fashion agreeing with the plan. The Byakko don't seem pleased with the choice in spell, but they cooperate anyways.

_'That's right...'_ Rin realizes, as he dodges a tentacle and cuts through it. Beside him, Ryūji protects his flank from another tentacle while Konekomaru manages to chant a barrier to protect Yukio long enough for him to toss a holy water grenade at the Necrophage-Gedouin.

_'We are a team!'_ Rin grins at the thought. _'I'm not alone! No one here is alone!'_

And with that positive thought in mind, Rin watches as one of the Byakko stabs at Necrophage-Gedouin, ending him in one swift strike.

Or, so they think at first until they realize he's merely shrinking and Izumo reminds them that as he took the elixir he won't die that easily. All before she passes out finally, everything she's gone through finally catching up to her.

* * *

Yukio looks around, noticing that the zombies they defeated are starting to stand up again. That, along with all the other things going on like how exhausted everyone is, makes Yukio decide on what he believes is the best course of action.

“Kamiki-san's rescue mission is complete!” Yukio shouts, making sure he will be heard and making everyone turn to look at him. “Let's withdraw and wait for reinforcements to arrive! We'll fix the rest later!”

“Wait!” Ryūji cries. “There is still Shima!”

“I understand how you feel but--” Yukio starts, trying to explain why it isn't possible. But he is interrupted.

“As expected of you guys.” Renzō says with a laugh, standing there in full Illuminati uniform, his shakujō held in a casual grip, and Yamantaka behind him.

“Shima!” Ryūji gasps. He's not the only one to stare at him in shock. And they can also only watch in shock as Yamantaka “picks up” the deformed and unconscious Gedouin.

“Even though I say that, we're enemies now.” Renzō admits, sounding cheerful. “I suppose you won't take my praise lightheartedly. Oh, right,” Renzō gives a sheepish grin, “we can't keep talking like this. Time for me to go--”

“Wait!” Ryūji calls, making Renzō pause in the middle of leaving. He slowly turns to face Ryūji, who is staring at him intently.

“...is it my fault?” Ryūji asks, sounding almost defeated.

“You're wrong.” Renzō declares. “This is for my sake.”

Stunned silence greets that, before Renzō smiles again. His smile falters briefly when he meets Rin's gaze but only the half-demon notices, giving a small nod in acknowledgement. “Well then, everyone take care~!”

And he's gone.

Gunshots break everyone out of their daze, driving their attention to Yukio. “Everyone, we have to escape right away!” Yukio orders, shooting down a few zombies. “At this rate we will get surrounded!”

“...and I ran out of bullets...” Yukio confesses after a moment, glowering at the guns in his hands as if it will magically cause new bullets to appear.

Rin gives a small laugh. “You, run out of bullets? That's something I never expected!”

“This is no time for levity Nii-san!” Yukio snaps at Rin.

Rin sighs and gives Yukio a comforting smile. “It's okay. Everything is okay now.”

A shakujō suddenly goes past Rin, slamming into the zombie in front of him and continuing on to pin an entire group of them to an opposite wall. Rin twitches and turns to look at Kinzō, who looks ridiculously happy at his throw and is backed by other Kyōto branch members. “Oi, watch it! You nearly hit me you idiot!”

The reinforcements have arrived and Inari has been surrounded by the exorcists from the Kyōto, Mie, and Matsue branches.

The mission is over.

But the troubles ahead have only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me with a comment below, earn the next chapter, and make me super happy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the anguish of the last few chapters, how about some breathing space?
> 
> Enjoy!

Rin sits on the staircase that leads up to the shrine above. He's not alone, everyone there to wait for Izumo while she says her goodbyes.

_'She...lost everything she thought she was fighting for...'_ Rin doesn't want to dwell so much on it, but Shiemi told him enough of what happened to Izumo, and why she's still down outside of her mother's death. _'She thought her sister was in danger but she's safe...and doesn't remember her...'_

Rin feels sick at that and mentally promises to punch Mephisto in the face if he gets a chance next time he sees him.

Rin is the first one to hear her footsteps and turns to see Izumo coming down the stairs, along with her two Byakko. She still looks a little lost, but perhaps a bit more at peace. “You done?” Rin asks softly anyways.

Izumo gives a hesitant nod and Rin smiles. “Then let's go back.”

“Nori-chan is waiting too.” Shiemi adds with a sweet smile.

Rin stands as Izumo heads down to them, along with the rest, and they start making their way back down and to the temporary base at Inari.

“...we couldn't get Shima back...” Ryūji says softly, looking visibly irked and maybe even guilty.

“That's right...” Izumo turns to her Byakko. “Uke, Mike! Weren't you killed by that Pink Head!”

That's news to everyone else, since as far as they knew Uke and Mike just couldn't be summoned due to Izumo's pride and stubbornness. Not that they were killed.

“He most likely went easy on us so we wouldn't die.” One confesses. “Even though it took us some time to move again.”

“What do you mean...?” Izumo stares at them, confused. She's not the only one, Ryūji the one being the most visibly baffled. Only Rin isn't confused, merely closing his eyes. _'So I'm right...'_

“Bon!”

Everyone turns to see Jūzō and Kinzō waiting for them across the bridge at the base of the staircase. Jūzō looks nervous in a fashion while Kinzō looks like he rather not be here and was probably grabbed by Jūzō along the way.

“Father is busy right now so we've come in his stead.” Jūzō informs them.

“That's alright.” Ryūji says after a moment. “Where should I start? Renzō is...” Ryūji pauses, seeing something in Jūzō's face at that moment. “...Jūzō?”

“Forgive us...Bon...” Jūzō looks ashamed even, and realization starts to show on both Ryūji and Konekomaru's face.

“C...Could it be...?” Konekomaru looks horrified.

“Konekomaru...” Jūzō sighs and takes a deep breath. “Renzō is our spy.”

There is a long moment of silence then,

“You mean he's...a double agent?!” Konekomaru gasps.

“Exactly.” Jūzō confirms. “I'm sorry we couldn't tell you until now. But we had to keep the secret to as little of people as possible, to protect Renzō.”

“Protect?” Ryūji repeats softly, then looks up at them, an angry look on his face. “You bastards knew about the Illuminati? I saw it!” He grabs Jūzō's collar, glaring at him. “Those guys don't see other people as human! If he's found out, they won't just kill him! Why did you get him into this?”

“Of course we opposed it, but Renzō strongly insisted.” Jūzō blurts out, shocking Ryūji and the rest.

“What...did you say?” Ryūji's anger seeps away, leaving him only to stare in horror and shock at Jūzō.

The explanation of events leaves everyone angry at Mephisto and also extremely worried for Renzō. Rin, however, can't help but think that _is_ Renzō and consider that it was something he truly chose in life.

_'I...can be happy about that at least...can't I?'_ Rin can't help but feel sick to his stomach and so he stays behind while everyone else moves on, frustrated and hurt, leaving only him behind with Jūzō and Kinzō.

Jūzō notices him and reaches out, then pauses. “Okumura-kun?”

“I...figured it out.” Rin admits, shocking the two of them. He looks up and gives a sad smile. “Probably because I was the only one outside of Izumo to fight him. He...didn't fight me like an enemy...”

“...Renzō can't ever fight _you_ like an enemy—ow!” Kinzō protests, rubbing his stomach where Jūzō elbowed him. Rin doesn't seem to notice, just looking out listlessly.

“And then before you showed up we found out he could have killed Izumo's Byakko but didn't so...” Rin gives a shrug. “That confirmed it.”

“Okumura-kun...” Jūzō hesitates. “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright...I've been worried about Renzō not choosing his path all this time and it looks like he already did...I can be happy for that, right?” Rin walks past them, leaving the two Shima brothers behind.

“Crap.” Kinzō says after Rin's gone.

Jūzō can't help but agree.

**Chapter 23: Deception's End**

There is so many feelings whirling around in Ryūji's head. Not to mention words said by both Rin and Renzō, bouncing around in his head and making him even more confused at times. At times things from Konekomaru, Izumo, Yukio, and even Shiemi resound in his mind.

It's hard to focus on his studies now that he's back. Even though it was good to bring back Izumo and have Paku greet her with a smile and happy tears shared between the two of them, the fact they can't bring back Renzō and have to treat him as an enemy...

Ryūji grinds his teeth. _'But that's not the worst part...'_

The worst part is that Ryūji should have been more observant, should have payed more attention to Renzō and what he was really feeling about things. He always assumes things about people.

_'Like Okumura says, I'm the_ _real_ _idiot aren't I?'_ Ryūji sighs. _'How...how do I figure this out?'_

Ryūji is wrong more than he is right and he's getting tired of it all. Tired of causing trouble, tired of being that person who just seems to always fuck up.

_'There must be a way to teach myself to stop it.'_ Ryūji thinks. _'I just have to find it.'_

But it won't be an easy task, not at all. But, considering that, Ryūji doesn't think he would like the easy route. Anything easy can't be worth his time and he's been doing things “easy” for way too long.

* * *

Rin is not entirely sure how he ended up standing in the weird shop that's on the Academy grounds. It has random supplies from all over and Rin is in specific standing in front of a selection of wigs. He guesses this is where Yukio bought the wigs for Konekomaru and...

“Renzō...” Rin bites his lip, staring at a particular pink wig that is in front of him. It's the same shade as what Renzō dyes his hair, and even about the same length and style.

Rin squeezes his eyes shut, not sure what he's supposed to be feeling here. But what he feels right now can't be really right either, since it just doesn't make sense.

“Rin-kun?” The soft voice and a gentle hand on his shoulder makes him turn to see Sekki looking down at him. She has a gentle expression on her face, looking almost hesitant.

“Sekki..san...” Rin swallows and tries to smile up at her, but soon enough it fades. “I...I don't...what's wrong with me!?” He half wails and soon he's being held by Sekki, who pushes back his bangs and murmurs soothing nonsense into his ears as he breaks and starts crying.

“I don't get it!” Rin sobs, clinging to Sekki. “I feel...I feel like something has been cut out of me but I don't understand! He's my _friend_ and I _trust_ him...yet I feel...I feel so strange. Angry and sad and so, so scared and...”

Sekki shushes him, rubbing his back and letting him cry as much as he needs, slowly sitting down as she does. Another student goes to peer into the aisle at what's going on but gets chased back quickly by a glare from Sekki.

“What is...Tsukishiro-sensei?” Paku blinks in surprise as she enters the aisle, carrying a small case of mechanical pencils in her hand. “Okumura-kun...”

Rin shakes slightly as he cries, Paku's features softening as she walks over and crouches next to Rin. “Okumura-kun?”

Rin turns slightly to see Paku, still sniffing. “Paku?”

Paku gets a sympathetic look on her face. “Okumura-kun...Izumo-chan told me. I'm so sorry.”

Rin sniffs and shudders, more tears pouring down from his eyes. “I don't understand why it hurts so much...”

Paku hands a handkerchief to Rin, a small smile on her face. “It's okay. You don't need to do that yet. Take your time.”

Rin carefully accepts the handkerchief, stares at it, then bursts into fresh tears all over. Sekki and Paku exchange looks over his head, a message of understanding shared between them, before they both return to Rin and do their best to sooth and comfort him.

* * *

Ryūji is still dwelling on things come time for cram school and is only shaken out of his thoughts by Konekomaru gently calling his name.

“Oh...sorry...did you say something?” Ryūji asks.

Konekomaru looks awkward for a moment. “Not...well, Okumura-kun is late.”

Silence descends in that regard, everyone looking towards the door as if Rin will burst in as usual in a cheerful mood.

“Does...does anyone know how Okumura-kun has been handling things?” Konekomaru asks softly, looking around.

“Um...Rin seems a bit down...but...” Shiemi looks down. “I don't know for sure...and...I don't understand why...”

Shiemi looks around to notice everyone is staring at her. “Um...?”

Izumo snorts. “Go figure you're the last one to figure it out.”

“Uh?” Shiemi blinks, now starting to get baffled. “What is it about Rin?”

Izumo's chance to answer is halted by Rin entering the room. “Hey! How's everyone doing!?”

Rin practically bounces into the room, settling down in the front seat and turning to talk to Shiemi cheerfully who watches him worried. Rin doesn't seem to notice but Ryūji doesn't buy it.

And then the strangest voice is heard,

“And he appears as soon as he's called, that is...Jaka, jaka, ja—na! It's me, Shima-san!!”

Silence, complete and utter silence greets that, with everyone staring at the, very much so back, Shima Renzō with complete shock written all over their faces.

* * *

Rin can't register it. Even as Yukio acts as nothing is wrong and starts class as soon as he arrives, Rin can't truly register it. Renzō sitting next to him doesn't click. Even Ryūji confronting Renzō and hugging him before demanding he answers why he did all of this doesn't really register.

_'Renzō...is back...?'_ Rin can only stare at Renzō, taking in every feature. Ryūji slamming his head into Renzō's face only slightly breaks his daze, enough for Rin to watch as a punch sends Renzō flying and Izumo responds by summoning and sending Renzō flying back again with her Byakko.

It is only when Konekomaru goes after Renzō with a broom that Rin moves, realizing they might all just actually kill Renzō.

“Right...guess I'll save you.” Rin chirps, settling beside Renzō. Renzō turns to look at him, looking pathetically relieved. Then his smile freezes as Rin adds, “First, do you consent to being only left in your underwear?”

Renzō stares in horror at the blue flames gathering on Rin. “Huh?”

“They say when you are only left in your underwear, everyone's feelings settle down...” Rin sounds thoughtful about it. The rest can only watch this, Ryūji actually looking like he might even laugh at what Rin's plan is.

“What are you talking about? Wait...wait...stop, I don't--!” Renzō attempts to protect but it is too late, as Rin's blue flames whirl around him and utterly destroy his clothing.

“Everyone wait! He'll...he'll die like that!” Shiemi protests, finally joining the group. She heads over to Renzō, looking concerned. “Shima-kun, are you alright?”

“Mori...Moriyama-chan...you're an angel you save--” Renzō gets cut off as Shiemi shrieks and slams her fists down on his head, horrified by what she saw, before fleeing in embarrassment.

“What the...did you also burn the underwear?!” Izumo demands, covering her red face with her hands.

“Errr...oops...wait, no...” Rin blinks and stares at Renzō. “Were you about to say you weren't wearing any underwear!?” Rin continues to stare and blinks. _'Um...wow...that's....'_

“...that honestly sounds like Shima-san...” Konekomaru admits. He glances at Rin and notices he's turning red. _'He's staring.'_

_'He's definitely looking at it.'_ Ryūji sighs.

_'He's probably looking at it, the idiot!'_ Izumo thinks, refusing to look.

Then at that moment a certain small dog shows up. “Now, now everyone. Don't bully Shima-kun so much.”

In a poof of smoke Mephisto appears, grinning widely out at them all.

* * *

“Long time no see!” Mephisto greets cheerfully. “Have you all been--”

He's cut off by Rin slamming his fist into his face, sending him back into the wall. Rin stands in place for a long moment, fist still outstretched, as everyone stares in shock at him.

“Wh...what was that for?!” Mephisto demands, shocked and rubbing his cheek.

“Oh that? I promised myself I would punch you in the face when I got the chance.” Rin replies casually, while everyone gapes at him.

Mephisto grumbles over that, then snaps his fingers reviving and clothing Renzō. “I have a troublesome guest from the Vatican so let's move shall we?”

In another snap of his fingers, they are all in Mephisto's office, looking around dazedly. Konekomaru is still holding the broom he was using as well and as the sound of clapping is heard they all turn to look.

Rin stares. _'That guy...I...'_ Rin steps back. _'Shit...so...that has to be...'_

“Holy shit that was amazing!” The rather dirty looking man exclaims mockingly. “Nice to meet you all, I'm Lewin Light!”

Ryūji explains who he is when Rin asks, confused at his identity. A powerful man definitely and the current Paladin's right-hand man.

_'And...'_ Rin closes his eyes and recalls a certain dream from long ago. _'One of those who discovered that fake Gate...'_

“Aa!” Rin jumps as Lightning gets into his personal space. “You are Okumura Rin-kun, the one who inherited the blood of Satan? I've always wanted to meet you!”

Rin stares at him. “...creep.”

“Ahaha...you have no aura! Like a normal teenager!” Lightning says, ignoring Rin's comment.

Rin glowers at him. “Really?”

“Yup!”

“Then I wouldn't know about that _thing_ that's bothering you then, right?” Rin whispers in his ear, making Lightning freeze. “That fake gate...”

Lightning stares at Rin. Everyone else looks confused however and Mephisto also looks frustrated. Rin gives him a bright smile in response, which makes him twitch and realize that he won't be able to find out what he told Lightning. Not with the strange sparks surrounding the two of them briefly during the exchange.

Instead, sounding annoyed, Mephisto says, “Lightning, it is about time you get to the real reason behind your visit.”

Everyone takes a seat at his direction and listens as Lighting asks if Renzō can be trusted. He also wants to know how he ended up here and Rin can't help sighing at how quickly things got complicated.

And when they are asked again if they trust Renzō, everyone gets silent. Not that Rin blames them.

“....There's no way we can trust him obviously...” Rin says, shocking everyone.

Mephisto looks amused. “That's not like you...wouldn't you be the type to shout _Shima is our comrade_!?”

“I was talking about you ya stinking clown!” Rin yells. “You've known all along _everything_. About Izumo's sister, Tōdō, and this too. On top of that, you're a bloody demon king and a high ranked one, who the fuck would trust you?!”

“...he has a point.” Izumo admits. “I'm thankful for him keeping my sister safe...but why wasn't I informed? If I had known when I enrolled in school, I would have...”

“So this argument has completely shifted to me...” Mephisto bemoans.

He's not wrong as soon everyone is turning to him and even Yukio starts laying out all the problems he has with Mephisto. Rin listens to Yukio's problems with a frown, and then Mephisto's casual response.

Rin gives a vicious grin in response to Mephisto calling him a pawn. “I wouldn't count on me, Samael.”

Mephisto pauses at that. “What do you mean?”

Rin leans back and tilts his head. “Hey, can you tell me how I met Sekki-san as a mage and how she started training me?”

Mephisto is silent, as everyone looks between Rin and Mephisto. Rin chuckles. “You can't. You've tried looking, but you can't see anything.”

Mephisto frowns and glares at Rin. “I _will_ find out, I assure you.”

“Yeah...I know...” Rin then turns to Renzō. “And anyways, this is not the problem. Not that there _is_ a problem. I trust Renzō. Simple as that.” He turns back to Mephisto, glaring. “I'd just be a fool to trust _you_.”

And that is soon echoed by everyone else and there is honestly nothing else needed to be said.

Especially since Lightning was going to let Renzō go from the start.

* * *

Renzō walks as quickly as he can from Yukio without breaking the illusion of being completely casual about things. Renzō knows very well what he said and did, and the fact his actions will probably cause Yukio to do as the Illuminati wants is something he doesn't want to dwell on.

Mostly because he has no particular feelings in that regard, not when it just involves Yukio. But whenever he stops hiding from it, Renzō gets a small reminder that Rin will be effected as well and that makes his stomach churn.

“Renzō-kun.” Renzō looks up at that soft voice and gulps. Tsukishiro Sekki is standing in front of him, her hair tied into a loose ponytail that hangs on her left shoulder. “Welcome back.”

“Aaaaah...Tsukishiro-sensei! Hi! Um...I'm back...?” Renzō twitches, trying to keep a smile up as Sekki walks forward.

To his surprise, she merely pokes his forehead, making him jump and his hand to fling up to cover his forehead. “What...uh?”

“I expect you to show up for your next tutoring session according to schedule.” Sekki tells him calmly, while Renzō gapes at her.

“What...wait, wait! Aren't you...aren't you mad at me?” Renzō demands. “I mean...I'm the...the spy. You...know that...right?”

Sekki pauses in the middle of walking away, standing next to Renzō. “Yes. I do. I know all that has been shared with me by Mephisto and Rin-kun. But I also trust you.”

“Trust...me...hey, hey! You're an adult!” Renzō protests as Sekki starts walking away again, Renzō turning to watch her go. “You shouldn't be that trusting! I'm the spy for both the Order and the Illuminati!”

“Yes, you are. But I didn't say I trusted you in that regard.” Sekki says simply. At Renzō's confused “uh?” she sighs and turns around, gracing him with a gentle smile. “I'm trusting you with something much more important than that. Now, tomorrow, I expect you to show up for your lesson as usual. And this time, no goofing off.”

Renzō watches her go, stunned. _'Something...more important than that?! What is she talking about?'_

* * *

Morning runs are actually quite fun, especially if it includes talking to and slightly annoying Ryūji along the way. Having Ryūji says he'll also trust and support him here, even if he doesn't get it, is actually strangely touching.

_'He wouldn't have done something like that before.'_ Renzō realizes as he runs off separately from Ryūji this time, leaving him alone for now. _'Heh, guess he's changing too...'_

Renzō slows down, panting slightly, under a bridge. Just as planned as a figure that sticks to the shadows speaks at that.

“So how is it?” They ask. “Does it seem like you can fit right back in?”

“Well, it seems like I'll make it somehow I guess...” Renzō pants out, wiping sweat from his brow.

“That's very good. Did you give him the message?”

“Yeah.” Renzō answers, without hesitation.

“How did it go?”

“He was shaken.” Renzō says after some thought.

“Does it seem like he will report this to anyone else?” They demand to know.

Renzō shakes his head. “...No. He probably won't.”

“That's good. Continue to apply pressure. And what of the mage?” They ask.

Renzō gives a sheepish grin. “Haven't had a chance to talk to Tsukishiro-sensei yet but...I already know this is kinda futile.”

“Oh? Why would that be?”

“If you want her, you'd have to get Okumura Rin first.” Renzō shrugs. “She's only working with the Order because of him.”

“I see...I shall pass that along but still, you are to make the request as ordered.”

Renzō sighs. “Understood.”

Renzō bolts forward from under the bridge, returning to the steady run he was in previously. _'Sorry guys...but I'm having insane fun!'_

But at the same time, something nags at him. What Tsukishiro said and what he knows of her allegiances, something about it speaks of an answer to a question he's been avoiding asking.

* * *

Some time after Renzō has returned, Rin opens the door to his shared room with Yukio with a cheerful smile on his face. “Hey, Yukio! You know the place where people leave their oversized garbage? There was a kotetsu that still seemed usable so I thought that even if I take it no one would mind, right? So I went ahead and brought it with me.”

Yukio turns to look at him, looking confused. “Pardon?”

“It's getter colder Yukio, didn't you notice?” Rin frowns slightly, stopping by the bed and giving the sleeping Kuro a quick pet in greeting, which makes him open an eye. “This room was like hell in summer so to be comfortable during winter we should--”

“Do as you will.” Yukio half-snaps, gathering up the suitcase in his hand. “I'm going out. I'll be out late, so I won't need supper.”

Rin watches him go, eyes wide. He winces as Yukio slams the door shut. Kuro looks up Rin, now wide awake in full. “What's gotten into him?”

“ **Yukio's always so tense...”** Kuro comments, stretching out. **“He works too hard!”**

Rin snorts and sits on the bed, making Kuro squawk as he's temporarily lifted up high by that. “Yeah...but I don't know what to do...”

Rin frowns, bringing up his knees and curling his arms around them. _'Is it because of Lucifer? Tōdō? Or Mephisto...that talk of pawns I don't like...'_

Whatever the reason, Rin is determined to help Yukio as best he can.

* * *

Rin has no clue what to think about how he's suddenly back at U Tropical Bathhouse. A part of him is twitching over the return, remembering what happened last time, but most of him is enjoying it. Unlike last time, the entire place was booked with the special tickets Mephisto gave them.

_'Though not trusting the reason behind that.'_ Rin muses as they make their way through the doors, Shura at the back keeping a firm grip on Yukio, and head to the front desk to sign up for their special stay. Sekki is following after Shura with a serene smile on her face and keeps an eye on Yukio so, even once Shura lets him go, he can't run away like he obviously wishes he could.

Rin glances behind him once to see Renzō is strangely avoiding Ryūji and Konekomaru and wonders if, like they mentioned before, they still aren't 100% certain about trusting him.

Rin hesitates for a moment, then the call of his name has him turning and smiling at Shiemi as she babbles her interest in the baths and starts asking him what he knows of the place since he used to go here a lot.

And so Rin has to put Renzō out of his mind for a time.

* * *

The change room is the same as the last time Rin was in it, except the place is empty this time around except for his group. Still, Rin finds himself hesitating to undo his shirt for a moment.

Renzō, who's putting his own shirt in the locker next to him, notices. “Okumura-kun? Are you okay?”

Rin blinks and laughs. “Nothing just...been awhile since I've shared a bath.” He admits, undoing his shirt with trembling hands.

Renzō eyes him for a moment, then it clicks. “Oh. You worried about your tail? We see it often enough.”

“Um...sorta?” Rin looks hesitant, carefully slipping off his shirt. Renzō stares for a moment, looking at the revealed muscles on Rin's body. “It's more the last time I was here...”

Rin shakes his head. “Never mind.”

Renzō shakes his own head, wondering why he's staring, and instead looks up and blinks, noticing the necklace on Rin. “Hey, that's pretty.”

Rin glances down to see the Key hanging around his neck. He never takes it off except for a bath, having gotten into the habit of doing so for about three years, understandably making it something he rarely thinks of. He even forgets to wear the pendant Ying Hua gave him at times, like today, but never the Key. “Oh...thanks.”

“Where did you get it?” Renzō eyes the key pendant with curiosity as Rin places it into the bin with the rest of his things and starts shimmying out of his pants.

“Oh? Um...random gift shop. I don't think it exists anymore.” Rin says with a laugh.

Renzō eyes him for a moment, then brushes it aside. If Rin doesn't want to explain where he got it, that's fine with him.

_'Baths, baths, baths!'_ Renzō reminds himself. _'And...the girls too~!'_

And yet, as Rin leaves cheerfully for the baths, for some reason – perhaps the flick of his tail? – Renzō's gaze follows _him_.

* * *

Since it's just them in there, Rin takes the opportunity to use the slide set up. He hasn't been able to use it since he was little, didn't use it even last time he was here, and he can't help the loud laughter and whoop of joy at how it's still super fun.

Rin ignores Yukio being a spoilsport and instead heads to the bath he wants to use. Of course, just to drive him a bit nuts, Takara is there.

Rin hesitates, then shrugs, sliding into the water. “Enjoying the bath Takara-senpai?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Rabbit-Puppet answers, making Rin grin in amusement as he relaxes against the edge of the bath himself. The buzz of the demon beside him is easy to ignore, especially as he's obviously not hostile and even seems to be cheerful in an odd fashion.

_'A bath puts everyone into a good mood, hm?'_ Rin sighs in relief and settles in for a relaxing time.

Or, so that's what he thought would happen.

* * *

Ryūji gets into the bath just in time to hear enough of Konekomaru's reasons for trusting Renzō. It's strangely relieving and comforting to hear, though now he has to wonder where their resident spy is.

Konekomaru is the one to spot him and to get yelled at, being told he wants to be alone. Now that is confusing and frankly Ryūji is not going to stand for it.

“What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange since earlier.” Ryūji stands as he speaks, wanting to get a better look at Renzō's position.

“You're the ones that are strange!” Renzō yells back, standing up himself. “Everyone's soaking in the hot water and enjoying skinship! What are you doing? It's making me sick!”

Rin turns at the sound of Renzō yelling, honestly confused. “What is going on there...?”

“This is all a lie! I'm the only one honest here!” Renzō declares.

“Shima! As I thought you still have something to get off your chest!” Ryūji shouts back. “If you do, then say it already!”

“All right then! I'll tell you!” Renzō takes a dramatic pose.

“Right next to us...Izumo-chan, Moriyama-chan, Kirigakure-sensei, and Tsukishiro-sensei...are stark naked!”

There is silence after that announcement. The kind of silence that comes after a particularly absurd line, but more importantly one that also is definitely not what they expected. Even if it is Renzō who is saying it.

“They are stark naked!” Renzō repeats. “To think about seeing that, one way or another, is what men do!”

Rin can hear him talk on and on but only one line really sticks with him, Rin still trying to wrangle his brain around this. Sure Renzō talks and teases and flirts, but outright peeking? Something about that isn't quite clicking right.

And then Renzō is summoning his shakujō for this, and with the chant of calling on Yamantaka's strength as well, Rin knows something is wrong.

So as Renzō makes the great leap, Rin charges in.

“Stop! Idiot Renzō! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Rin demands as he kicks Renzō down from his attempt to go over the wall.

“That's not peeking, that's seeing everything!” Rin yells at him, then pauses. _'Wait...there's a demon here?'_

“Why Okumura-kun!?” Renzō bursts from the water in the bath again and points an accusing finger at him. “Even Okumura-kun wants to see women naked right?”

“I don't want to see!” Rin snaps back. “It would be super awkward the next time we meet and I'm pretty sure it counts as suicide! Even Shiemi packs a wallop when mad, or do you not remember her taking you down with one hit?!”

“Uuuuh?!!” Renzō is staring in shocked amazement at Rin. “You mean there's no one you want to see naked?!”

Rin opens his mouth then pauses. “Uh...I...” Rin shakes his head. _'Demon out, demon out...'_ “There...” Rin stares at Renzō, dazed and vaguely hearing that the rest have spotted the demon and are freaking out over things. “There's...”

Rin suddenly gets angry. Very angry. “WOULD YOU STOP BEING A RECKLESS IDIOT ALREADY AND GET BACK HERE!”

Rin erupts into his flames as he speaks, growling at Renzō. He's mad. Super mad. He's reminded too much of how freaking reckless Renzō can get, what with the double agent thing and more, and it's pissing him off. _'How dare he keep scaring me like that!'_ Rin rages.

“If you go against me with that spirit, I'll have to use my last resort!” Renzō declares before he starts chanting and then stabbing at the wall with his spear, staring to crack and break it.

Rin punches at him. “Stop it!” He snarls. “Underneath it all you just keep being all crazy like a lunatic when it comes to dangerous things! Stop that! I'm tired of being scared!”

“Scared! Ha!” Renzō turns slightly crazed eyes on Rin. “I'm going to reach the dream!”

Rin grabs him and tackles him into the water, bringing him away from the wall. They wrestle for a bit, before the need for air brings them back up with a gasp. Rin slips as he gets up and falls down, just barely catching himself so he doesn't go back underwater and also dragging Renzō down with him.

Their eyes meet.

For a moment, despite the crazy going on, it's like it's silent and still. Renzō stares into Rin's eyes and his own slowly widen as cracks begin to form on the barriers he's been keeping inside. “...Rin...”

Rin stares back. His mouth feels dry and his heart is pounding. “...Renzō?” He asks softly.

Something shatters in Renzō and he gasps, pulling Rin closer to him. “Rin...I...”

And at that moment Ryūji shouts the chant that drives off the demons effecting them. Renzō blinks, and looks dazed. “Uh...what...”

Rin sits up as Renzō starts to pass out, grabbing him as he blinks rapidly to clear his own mind. “What...happened?” Rin wonders as he stands up.

The wall breaks.

There is a moment of complete shocked silence as everyone registers they can see the opposite gender. Naked.

Then Shura chants to summon her sword, Shiemi and Izumo duck under the water with loud shrieking squeaks, and Sekki brings up a hand that is glowing.

_'Oh shit.'_ Rin only gets that single moment of dread before the water in the boys' side of the bathhouse suddenly goes wild.

* * *

After that is all done, Yukio sets things up for the repair bill to go to the Order while the rest of the boys sit down in an awful, exhausted state.

“That...was not very relaxing...” Rin sighs then glances over at the still unconscious Renzō. Apparently between the demons, calling up Yamantaka, and the punishment laid on him by both Sekki and Shura, he's not going to wake up any time soon. They shoved some pants on him as a form of modesty but otherwise just let him lie on the bench there and slowly recover.

“I forgot how good Sekki-san is with water magic...” Rin bemoans, wincing a bit. He's healing fine but he can see a few bruises on Ryūji and Konekomaru, as much as Renzō and Yukio. Sekki was not pleased with that, and neither was Shura. _'I guess we are lucky neither Izumo or Shiemi were of the mind to join in...'_

“Well, I'm relieved that guy's perversion is still the same.” Ryūji comments, glancing at Renzō.

“Bon...I...” Konekomaru hesitates for a moment. “As unexpected as it is...I don't think what Shima-san says are lies.”

Ryūji gives a hum of thought and takes a sip from the drink he got. Rin, looking at the aura of the two, decides to go somewhere else for now.

Especially since he noticed Yukio leaving for another place as well, most likely planning on brooding.

* * *

Yukio doesn't respond to the footsteps heading to his position in the locker room, sitting on one of the wooden benches set up. He only looks up when an ice pop is offered to him.

Rin smiles down at him. “Here. Nostalgic isn't it? We used to have these a lot as kids.”

Rin sits down next to Yukio, unwrapping his own ice pop along the way. “Sorry. I was tempted by those demons somehow. I'm half-human too so I guess it can happen...”

Rin bites into his ice pop, enjoying his bite for a moment before he says, “You've been troubled for a while now. I don't know what it is but...did that guy say something to you? In Inari...”

Yukio's throat feels dry. Rin is just watching and waiting but at the same time Yukio can't help the strange shaking in his hands.

“Yukio...I'm your brother.” Rin gives a soft smile. “If it's important, I can at least listen, right?”

Yukio lets out a shaky breath. “He...called me weak.”

Rin is silent for a moment, then he snorts. “Oh...that's all uh?”

“Nii-san!” Yukio turns on him, a glare behind his glasses.

Rin waves him off. “Yukio...who is the guy we are talking about again?”

Yukio blinks. “Lucifer. King of Light and...”

“...second to Satan himself.” Rin takes another bite out of his ice pop and swallows it. “So him calling you weak is a joke, right? Cause nearly everyone is weak compared to him. And yet last I checked, he's the one falling apart.” Rin muses.

Yukio stares at Rin and then deflates. “So...I'm not weak? You don't think I'm...weak?”

“I wouldn't be fighting to be your equal if I did. Wouldn't want to _surpass_ you either.” Rin points out with a half-laugh. “You're Yukio. You are damn good at what you are good at, which includes being smarter than most people and also tough enough to deal with demons on a daily basis. Besides, comparing us, even if we are brothers, is stupid. You are good at the things I'm not.” Rin pauses for a moment then looks back over at Yukio, a smile on his face. “That's why I want to fight _with_ you. Because you cover my back.”

“Nii-san...” Yukio stares at him and sighs, dropping down to look at the ice pop in his hands. “I...there is...”

“It's tough for you to talk about.” Rin notes. “So don't bother yet. There are...some things I just can't talk to you about. I'm probably stupid for not doing that but...” Rin shrugs. “I'm sorry.”

Yukio sighs and stands. “Thanks for the ice pop and...Nii-san?”

Rin looks up at him and smiles. “I know.”

Yukio smiles back at him and turns to leave, thoughts whirling in his mind.

But the worst of them are settling down and his mind slowly begins to clear, the greatest fears slowly dimming at the words from his brother.

* * *

Renzō sits up with a groan, holding his head. “Ow...my head hurts...” He whines.

“Well, considering what you did you deserve it.” Ryūji tells him, no sympathy in his voice at all.

Renzō goes to protest, then the memories of what he did last hits and he goes cherry red at the memories. “What...oh fuck...”

“Save it. We all heard it and honestly it's not a surprise...” Ryūji pauses, staring at the flushed Renzō who is muttering to himself. “But what happened at the end? You just ended up staring at Okumura.”

“Oku...mura...” Renzō somehow manages to blush even harder. “Uh...nothing...I just...”

“The three wise monkeys bring out your desires and make you speak, act, and even think on them.” Konekomaru points out. “Even hidden desires can be discovered.”

Renzō shakes his head, looking somewhat distressed. “There was...nothing, just...just...”

Ryūji groans. “I've had it with you! You've been giving stupid lovelorn eyes at Okumura for way too long without noticing so fucking notice already!”

Renzō freezes at that and starts to shake. “No...no...I...” Renzō swallows and squeezes his eyes shut. “I didn't...”

Above him, Ryūji and Konekomaru exchange glances. Renzō doesn't notice, too busy whirling mentally as everything he's said before, what Rin has done, what Tsukishiro told him, it all converges.

_'Fuck. Fuck no way. No fucking way!'_ Renzō mentally wails but it's all true.

It's true that, somehow, somewhen, he fell for Okumura Rin of all people.

* * *

Rin cheers up immediately as he sees Renzō as they get ready to head back, despite the late hour. It's not like the place has beds for them to crash on.

“Renzō!” Rin cheerfully slides up to the pink-haired spy and grins at him. “You feeling better?”

Renzō twitches strangely at the sight of Rin. “Uh...yeah. I'm better.”

“That's good...those demons were a pain weren't they...” Rin sighs. He then recalls something and turns on Renzō. “Hey, did you use my first name back then?!”

“Uh...” Renzō stares at Rin and slowly nods. Rin somehow misses the fact he's slowly going red, most likely because he's focused more on his name.

Ryūji and Konekomaru, who are nearby, certainly notice and have to bite back the laughter that wants to come out.

“You can use my first name if you want!” Rin offers, cheerfully oblivious to how Renzō reacts to that. “So, so?”

“Um...then...Rin-san?” Renzō offers after a moment.

“Tch.” Rin waves him off. “Don't need to be so damn polite. Just Rin works!”

Renzō stares at Rin and his bright smile and slowly nods, still red. “Then...Rin.”

Rin flat out beams at that, and starts blabbing about various things, leaving Renzō to just follow the one-sided conversation with wide eyes.

Somehow, neither Ryūji, Konekomaru, Izumo, and Sekki end up laughing at the situation before them, though it's a close call more than once.

Shiemi and Yukio, meanwhile, have the entire thing fly over their heads and wonder what exactly is going on between Rin and Renzō.

While Takara, or rather the Rabbit-Puppet, can't give a damn about any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Go below and comment!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! We are starting to move away from canon...but before then, Lightning has some things to say!
> 
> Oh, and on a more PERSONAL note, I'm looking smack in the face of some money issues. Hopefully things will recover before they get PARTICULARLY bad but...well, I'm definitely going to put a donate button on my website soon enough. And see about doing more posts there as well.
> 
> As is, things will be tight so if I by chance miss the normal schedule you know why.

Lightning hums a cheerful tune to himself, carefully directing some of the demons he summoned to help pack up all the stuff – equipment, interesting trinkets, and other things like books – he is going to bring to the Japan Branch.

_'This should be fun.'_ Lightning thinks with a wide grin. _'What with the Son of Satan there and that double agent...'_

Lightning considers those two the ones he's most interested in. _'Especially since Shima Renzō is supposed to be a mage. A_ _ **real mage**_ _! It makes one giddy!'_

Yes, Lightning is looking forward to things.

_'_ _And since I'm going to be a teacher there, I'll have plenty of excuses to get all the facts and interesting things I need!_ _'_ Lightning thinks cheerfully.

And let's not forget how that place is bound to be the centre of things. With how things are working out, it is impossible for anything else to happen.

**Chapter 24: Lightning Arrives**

Rin stares at Shiemi's score on their quiz. “One hundred percent?! That's better than even Ryūji! Wow, that's an amazing leap!”

“Uh...” Shiemi flushes. “I...I said I'm really good at pharmaceuticals! The only reason I got low scores before is because I used my made-up names! I've fixed that and learned all the real names!”

Rin laughs. “That's amazing Shiemi, good for you!”

Shiemi smiles in please. “Thanks! And you've improved too Rin! You have seventy-five percent on your quiz!”

Rin laughs and looks at his own mark, smiling happily at it. He then glances at Renzō and is about to ask how he did when the bell goes off. “Oh, class is over.”

“Forgive me everyone, but there's still something I need to tell you.” Yukio says, bringing everyone's eyes to him. “Today, we received a notification from Sir Pheles...”

“The date of the Exorcist Certification Exam has been brought forward.”

Silence greets that, everyone shocked.

“They said that they would explain it in detail later.” Yukio consoles them as he starts passing out forms to them. “Also, along with the change of schedule, it's time to resubmit the Meister you want to apply for. The Meister that you enter on this form will be your final decision, so everyone, please think carefully about it before making your choice.”

“...why did they bring it forward suddenly?” Izumo asks quietly.

Konekomaru breaks the silent with a gasp. “The next Demon Studies class is outdoors, right? Bon and Kamiki-san, you have to come too!”

“Right! What about you, spy?” Ryūji turns to Renzō.

“I'm moving but I got recitation class...is what I would normally say.” Renzō answers, vaguely alluding to a more special class.

The group clears out, leaving only Rin and Shiemi in this class as they have a shared one on Demon Psychology. Rin watches as Yukio packs up to leave. “Yukio...you're gonna come back late again, aren't you?”

“Yes.” Yukio answers without hesitation.

“What do you eat at night?” Rin asks him, frowning slightly.

Yukio actually looks confused at that. “Eh? Convenience store food, fast food, supplements...”

“Oh no!” Rin raises his voice and presses a hand to his cheek. “You can't always eat like that! That isn't a balanced diet! Mom is worried, you know?!”

Yukio at least looks slightly amused. “I'm all right, Mom. I'm eating a lot of delicious food.”

“That's not the point!” Rin retorts.

“Thank you.” Yukio puts on a smile, the type that irks Rin. “But I'm fine so don't worry. I'll come back early once in a while and eat whatever you want me to.”

Rin watches Yukio leave, telling Shiemi to rely on him for a consultation if she's confused in some fashion, a strange worry gnawing inside. Back during the bathhouse visit, Rin thought he got through to Yukio, but he fell mysteriously quiet again and continues to go out late at night.

“Rin...what is happening to Yuki-chan?” Shiemi asks, startling Rin.

“It's just a feeling but isn't Yuki-chan...distancing himself from you?” Shiemi sounds worried and rightfully so. “He makes the same face that he makes to me, to you.”

“What do you mean?” Rin asks softly.

“Yuki-chan always smiles at me...but...” Shiemi seems to visibly droop. “To me it feels like I'm being told _don't involve yourself any further_ and then cast aside.”

Rin stares at Shiemi, for a moment wanting to chase after Yukio and yell at him for making Shiemi think such terrible things.

“But it's different for Rin and Kirigakure-sensei.” Shiemi adds. “To sensei, whom he's known since he was little and Rin, who's family, he can definitely be his true self.”

“...You're right.” Rin sighs. “Yukio...for a moment I thought I got through but he's locked himself up all over again...but...it's not something I can help with.”

Shiemi turns to look at him, surprised. “What do you mean Rin?”

“In all honesty...the best person to get to him is you Shiemi.” Rin admits. “I asked, and he got like this because of that, I think. Tch, like he doesn't like showing he's not perfect...”

Rin sighs. “I'm no good...because...that guy...he hates to lose.”

Shiemi's eyes widen as that knowledge sinks in, then she turns to look at the door and bites her lip softly in worry over Yukio.

* * *

Some time later, Rin finds out about the veranda that's outside the classroom. He wonders for a moment if he interrupted something between Ryūji and Izumo but is quickly distracted by the meeting that's going on below.

Rin's not the only one joining them on the balcony, everyone showing up to watch as the meeting starts and leaning over to see if they can get a good view as much as what's being talked about.

The meeting is a shocking one, even if they have already been warned that the qualification exam has been moved forward.

“Next year!?” Izumo exclaims in particular. “That gives us about two months, if at that!”

“Are we that short handed?” Shiemi has to wonder.

“When he says that there is an increase in demons, could this be related to the Illuminati?” Rin wonders out loud.

Everyone else takes that as their cue to turn and stare at Renzō who protests being involved in that. Rin, meanwhile, finds himself thinking deeply on that artificial Gehenna Gate. _'That thing...it would cause this wouldn't it? It's changing the feel of the world...it would agitate all demons.'_

As if to prove that, a bunch of hobgoblins appear, charging at the exorcists who are shocked by their sudden appearance.

But not as shocked as by Lightning showing up and using a shortened chant to summon a Furfur demon to deal with the hobgoblins instantly, then land behind him as Mephisto announces him as the help that has come from the Vatican to help with the training of the new exorcists.

While Renzō looks understandably nervous about Lighting being there, Ryūji can only stare in awe.

“Amazing.” He whispers, looking stunned by Lightning's abilities.

Rin glances at him, then looks down at Lightning. And, after a moment, grins.

_'This should be interesting...'_

* * *

Lightning's first class is packed. Completely and utterly packed, with plenty of students from other exorcist classes and even full on exorcists. Then again, it's not an opportunity that comes often.

_'Though really...'_ Renzō sighs. _'This is going to be stressful...'_ Hard to be calm around a guy who suggested to torture him rather casually. Renzō eyes him for a moment, then finds his eyes trailing over to Rin who's in front of him and to the side. Unseen, his face flushes and he looks down, flustered at how Rin keeps coming into his view more and more.

Izumo eyes him from the side and barely holds in a snort. _'Idiot.'_

“Well then, let's start the lesson immediately!” Lightning says cheerfully, writing something on the board before turning to show it off. “What is this?!!”

There's no answer for a moment, as the symbols are the board are very simple and don't match anything in the textbooks. So Lightning decides to target someone instead.

“All right. I'll ask the Illegitimate Son of Satan and Wielder of the Blue Flames! Okumura Rin-kun, can you answer this?”

Rin glares at him. “Stop that!” He then stares at the symbols on the board and raises his eyebrows. _'They look like the control buttons on the Playsta. But...'_ “Are those your symbols for summoning?”

Lightning beams. “That's exactly it! It's simple, isn't it? In real combat, you're required to respond quickly. So I'll teach you how to simplify complex magic circles and summoning chants!”

Everyone leans in close as Lightning takes in a deep breath, eager to hear his solution.

“Make friends with demons! Establish connections with demons in positions of authority! And the rest is omitted!” Lightning tells them cheerfully.

Understandably the attendance suddenly drops and only the exwires and a few others are left behind. Rin sighs at that, knowing that once again the Order proves itself to be still narrow minded.

The bell rings soon after that, Rin starting to pack up. “Man it's like no one wanted to learn...then again, saying _make friends with demons_ does sound a bit crazy...”

“Are you really the person to be saying that?” Ryūji questions.

Rin laughs. “Hey, if you said you are friends with the _Son of Satan_ what do you think people would say?”

Ryūji shakes his head but doesn't argue with that. It does sound crazy when put that way.

“But what Lightning said is true.” Izumo points out. “Humans can't really fight against demons without borrowing the power of demons at this time. I mean, of us all only Shima is capable of really becoming a mage...”

“I think Shiemi could but Sekki-san just can't teach her to use her type of magic very well.” Rin points out.

Shiemi nods. “Tha...that's what Tsukishiro-sensei said. And...and some demons are friendly! Like Niichan and Rin!”

“I'm only half.” Rin points out with a laugh, though his face flushes slightly at the compliment. “I don't think I really count.”

“To become an Upper Class Exorcist, you need to make a contract with an Upper Class Demon.” Konekomaru comments thoughtfully. “That is undeniably fact too.”

Rin snorts but doesn't get to respond as Lightning's voice cuts through their conversation at that point.

* * *

Renzō does his best to sneak away as Lightning requests strong guys to help with something, only for Lightning to grab his shoulder and freak him out.

“How about you, Shima-kun?” Lightning grins widely down at him, something of interest glimmering in the eye Renzō can see beyond his messy bangs and hat.

“I uh...” Renzō twitches.

“I'm afraid Renzō-kun has a class with me right now.” That sweet, angelic voice makes Renzō let out a breath in relief.

Lightning turns to see Sekki standing behind him and stares. It's not easy to see, but Renzō's close enough to see the flush rising on his cheeks. “Uh...umm...you must be the wonderful Tsukishiro Sekki-san!”

Sekki tilts her head, her black locks flowing over her shoulder. “That would be my name. Now, excuse me but I need to borrow Renzō-kun.”

“Aaah...yes...no problem...” Lightning steps away, watching her as she leads Renzō away. “Wow...that's a lovely lady...”

Rin snickers behind him. _'Well, if I didn't know he was a Tamer before that would confirm it...he's in the sparkles zone.'_

* * *

The first thing both Rin and Ryūji have to deal with as soon as they get to what is supposed to be Lightning's office is the smell. It's rotten and stinks to high hell. And, of course, Lightning doesn't notice.

_'He's a hoarder too...'_ Rin realizes, making a face.

“Then let's have the slyphs ventilate the room!” Lightning says cheerfully, pulling out a lighter and flicking it on. “Sylphy!”

Four slyphs appear immediately, flying around the tiny flame. “I'll make you a bonfire later, so I'm counting on you!”

The slyphs fly through the room and suddenly the air is much fresher, something Rin can only be relieved about. His nose is more sensitive than Ryūji's. Ryūji, meanwhile, stares in stunned amazement at what Lightning did.

“Is...is there some kind of special mechanism in that lighter?” Ryūji asks.

Lightning looks over at him. “No. Why? Slyphs love flames you know.” Lightning goes over to the poster of the five demonic elements on the wall. “You've studied the demonic elements chart yes? Air gets along with Fire and Water. It's always better to know the kinds of things your partner likes, right?”

“So can you take these books in these boxes and put them on the shelves here?” Lightning requests, quickly changing the topic.

Rin and Ryūji quickly get to work, Rin carrying most of them while Ryūji sorts them. Rin doesn't think Lightning really uses a system, but he rather not interrupt Ryūji. Rin pauses as one of the books he's carrying gets blow around by a wind and watches as one of the Slyphs is playing it in.

“Hey...” Rin says softly and the Slyph looks up at him. She looks angry and sends a slice of wind at him, actually cutting his cheek. “Oi, that's not nice.”

She chitters at him and Rin frowns, peering at her. “Hey, I know you...”

“Hm? You know her?” Lightning appears interested in that but Rin ignores it in favour of focusing on the slyph.

Rin then grins. “Aaha....how about this then.” Rin holds out his hand and the Slyph peers curiously at it as a small spark slowly forms and takes the form of a small ball. “Here, peace offering.”

She squeals and takes the ball, whisking past Rin and giggling as she tosses around the ball. Soon all the slyphs are playing with it in a game a catch, as Lightning stares at it.

“How...what was that?”

Rin blinks and looks up at him. Then he grins. “A toy. Slyph are rather like children when it comes to toys. That's basically a little ball of static. It's a fun thing to entertain themselves with.” _'No need to tell him how hard that was to pull off in my condition...'_

“Hmm...I hadn't thought of that before as a possible bribe.” Lightning rubs his chin and grins. “Clever that.”

“Guess so...” Rin shrugs and passes another book to Ryūji, knocking him out of his daze.

“You're...amazing. You can control demons at will.” Ryūji is in utter awe of Lightning. “As expected from Lightning.”

“There you go again. You're Suguro Ryūji, right? I've heard the same for you. I hear people say you are a genius!” Lightning says cheerfully, flustering Ryūji. He then turns to Rin, leans away as he once again ignores his personal space, putting his hand on his shoulder. “And they say you are a genius at causing trouble!”

“I'm a trouble _magnet_.” Rin refutes, stepping out of Lightning's reach. “I don't go looking for trouble, it finds me!”

Lightning merely laughs at that. “Right right...” He then turns to Ryūji and continues to praise him. Something that troubles Ryūji. Rin settles back, staying quiet as Ryūji finally lets out what he's feeling, probably somewhat confused as to why now and to this person.

Lightning's lies for being an exorcist frustrate Ryūji until the truth comes out.

“I don't have any grandiose ambition or dream.” Lightning admits casually, sitting down on a stool. “I don't have an especially dark past or an enemy I must take revenge on. If I'm forced to say why, I'd say that I love this world.” Lightning shrugs. “That's all there is to it.”

Ryūji seems to take those words as something special since next thing Rin knows he's kneeling and bowing before Lightning.

“Lightning...Please...take me as your apprentice!”

* * *

Renzō is gasping and leans down, hands on his knees. Sweat plasters his hair to his face and he's pretty sure he's flushed with exertion. A manicured hand holds out a bottle of a sports drink and he gratefully accepts it, making a face at the vitamins and the like that are also in the drink, giving it a weird aftertaste.

“You have more certainly improved Renzō-kun.” Sekki praises him. “I do believe you are completely ready for using your skills in battle.”

Sekki eyes him for a moment, then smiles. “But I'd work on your focus...unless, it's merely something that is on your mind.”

Renzō looks up at her, briefly puzzled, then he remembers and he can feel his face start to burn. “Uh...aah...I...”

“You figured it out, didn't you?” Sekki's voice is soft and reasonable as she settles down on the bench nearby. “What your real feelings are.”

Renzō wants to deny it, but instead he sighs and takes a seat next to Sekki. “Was...I that obvious?”

“To those with the eyes to see.” Sekki says sweetly.

Renzō mutters something uncomplimentary about Ryūji and Konekomaru under his breath then turns to Sekki. “That...that's why you can trust me? But they are just feelings. You can't--”

“I understand this better than you at this time.” Sekki assures him calmly. “You will understand in time what is between you and Rin-kun. You need not worry at this point. Except, perhaps, on whether or not you wish to tell Rin-kun of your feelings.”

Renzō gapes at that thought. _'Tell...tell Rin?!'_ The very idea is terrifying at the same time as tempting. Looking at Sekki's serene features, Renzō can only nod slowly while inside he panics.

“Very good.” Sekki smiles. “Now, best for you to go have a shower and get changed. You are already starting to stink.” She crinkles her nose and makes a disgusted face in demonstration.

Renzō is startled into a laugh at that and slowly starts to relax, standing carefully and heading to the shower room nearby to get clean and relax.

But at the same time, his mind whirls over what Sekki spoke to him about.

* * *

Lightning stares at Ryūji then, smiling, says. “No way.”

Ryūji lifts his head, staring at him, as Lightning continues. “I've never had an apprentice and I'm no good with teaching. Besides, you're already good enough so there's nothing for me to teach.”

“Yes there is!” Ryūji insists and bows again. “At least let me be your assistant!”

Lightning scratches the back of his head. “Aaaah, I'm beat...I know! Well then, if you give me _that_ , I will make you my assistant.”

Ryūji pops up again. “Uh?”

“That.” Lightning points behind both Ryūji and Rin at the set aside Kurikara, still in its red sword sleeve.

“But that's my sword, not Ryūji's!” Rin yells. “Why are you asking for my things from Ryūji!? Of course the answer is no!”

“No?” Lightning turns to him and speaks in an almost innocent sounding voice. “Not even to help a friend? How cold! Who are you, the Son of Satan?”

“YES!” Rin snarls, about ready to punch this guy to get him away.

“To tell you the truth, this is the first time I have seen a kōmaken like that, so there are a lot of things I want to try. You know, this kind of thing, or that kind of thing...” Lightning is practically drooling over at thought and Rin shivers at that, paling in horror.

“You've finally shown your true self, you _pervert_!” Rin rushes to snatch up Kurikara and grabs Ryūji along the way. “Who'd wanna learn from you? C'mon Ryūji, let's get out of here!”

“Awww...hey, can you at least tell me where I can meet up with Tsukishiro-sensei?” Lightning calls after them. “There's something I need to talk to her about!”

“Uh? Well, since she's with Renzō, she's probably at training room six. If not, her office is office number 1033.” Rin shrugs and then hauls Ryūji out before he can get over his shock.

“Hey, wait, why did you tell him that?” Ryūji has to ask once they are in the hallway and the door has slammed shut behind them courtesy of an angry half-demon.

“Sekki-san can handle herself.” Rin answers calmly. “Besides, he'd ask someone else anyways.”

Ryūji silently admits that's true and glances back at the office they now have left behind. A determined expression crosses Ryūji's face. _'Dammit, I'm not done yet!'_

He _will_ find a way to get training from Lightning.

* * *

The man stares at the chessboard set up before him, analyzing his choices. His opponent waits for him to make his move, shifting only slightly in impatience as time drags on.

The wine glass is picked up and a sip is taken. “Do you know why I prefer the black side?” He asks conversationally.

His opponent doesn't answer for a time, just watching as he finally makes a move. He frowns at the board before him and considers his option. “No. I do not.”

“The white might get the first move, but it is always the most obvious.” He explains, watching as the other man's hand hovers over some of the pieces, considering what move to make. “The opening move is well known. But the black sees what white does first and that is an asset. Shadows are always preferable to light.”

“Is that why you have been waiting?” His opponent asks, finally making his move. “You have not moved since _he_ was revealed.”

“Exactly.” He sips at his wine once more and sets the glass down carefully, the red liquid within swirling within. “I have been waiting for a chance and it has come earlier than I expected.”

A knock on the door has the both turn to it. “Aah, here it is now. Come in.”

The woman that comes in is serious faced, slender, and dressed in a proper suit. She almost seems like a normal secretary, except for her cold eyes. “Sir. The paperwork that you requested.”

He makes a move on the board then accepts the folder from the woman. He flips it open and carefully starts reading from it. His opponent goes for his own glass of wine and takes a small sip, lingering over the taste before setting it down and returning to the game. The woman waits patiently by the desk, eyes looking over the chessboard in slight interest. A small smile curls her lip as her boss's opponent makes his move finally.

With a satisfied sigh, the man closes the folder. “This is perfect. Such wording will definitely allow it to be passed. Go now and arrange for the meeting request.”

“So you have your plan ready.” The opponent comments, watching as the man turns his attention to the board once more and hears the click of the woman's heels as she exits the room and closes the door behind her.

“Yes. __He that dwelleth in the secret place of the most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty__.” He smirks and makes his move, the piece landing on the square with a resounding click. “Checkmate.”

* * *

The knock on her door has Sekki looking up from the paper on her desk. “Yes? Come in.”

Sekki frowns slightly as Lewin “Lightning” Light pokes his head into her office. “Is there something you want?”

Lightning takes a moment to get his mind back on track, dazed by the moon power radiating from Sekki, then gives a cheery smile to her. “Yes. A request from the higher ups. A while back Kirigakure-san mentioned how you claimed you could potentially capture a powerful demon in an impenetrable trap.”

Sekki hums at that. “I wouldn't call it impenetrable. It certainly can be broken. But not by a demon, not if they don't want to be at the centre of a powerful explosion.”

Lightning's visible eye gleams at that. “I see! That's exactly what we need. We are bound to deal with powerful demons soon. Either from the Illuminati, or demons we have to capture and deal with to keep out of their hands.”

“So you wish for my aid there?” Sekki watches as Lightning examines one of the crystal triangles on a shelf nearby.

“More precisely, we want to know if you could make a trap that anyone could activate.” Lightning turns to her, meeting her gaze. “Something portable.”

“Hmm...that is almost possible. However, you would need a Tamer on the team to activate it.” Sekki warns. “Preferably a powerful one.”

“I see...well, can you make that then? This is a request from the Grigori in fact...they figure that anything that could help against the Illuminati...” Lightning shrugs.

“I understand. But it will take a week to make just the first one. I will most likely be able to reduce the time spent for the next ones, but the first one will have to be tested thoroughly before then.” Sekki warns him.

“Ha! I don't expect anything else.” Lightning grins at her. He then looks briefly thoughtful. “You know Okumura Rin-kun well, right?” At her nod he sighs. “Well, he suggested something to me and--”

“There's a room at his dorm building which has been shielded.” Sekki says softly, so softly he barely notices. “A stronger one than the one I have here. If you wish to speak to him on what I believe you speak of, you must go there.” She smiles at him Lightning staring at her.

He then laughs. “Okay. So, if you have any supplies you need, you may ask me. Tsukishiro-sensei.” He gives a slightly bow and turns to go.

“Moon daze.”

Lightning pauses and turns around. “Uh?”

Sekki cups her cheek in her hand and chuckles, looking up at Lightning. “You have forced your magic to only work as Tamer for those of the Air, but you still have magic. What you are experiencing is the attraction to my magic. It is a common problem when it comes to moon mages of sufficient power.”

Lightning stares at her for a moment longer, then flushes. “I...see...”

Sekki watches him go and laughs a bit, realizing he didn't quite believe it. Most likely because to believe it means admitting how much of a fool he's easily turned into around her.

_'Though to be fair,'_  she thinks quietly, _'he's pretty good at recovery.'_

* * *

Renzō lies down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. The lights are off and technically he should be asleep but for some reason he just can't do it.

Mostly because his mind is reminding him of various incidents and situations that reveal that he has been attracted to Rin for quite some time.

_'Forget about Kin-nii's **date** set up, I swear I saw him win a bet against Jū-nii in that regard!'_ Renzō grumbles slightly about that. But really, he had been showing signs of it way back then and that makes Renzō wonder when it started.

_'Like Ma...she saw it then...'_ Renzō realizes, rolling over to look at the wall across from him, mind whirling as he recalls that specific incident.

__Renzō is already somewhat tired so it's not a surprise that he lets his mother take him to the side while everyone else is talking about other things and getting ready to go. Better to get it over with than fight it._ _

_“ _Now, about Okumura-kun, you've been treating him right, yes?” Hitomi bores her eyes into Renzō who can only stare up at her.__

_“ _Errr...yeah. I've been doing that...” Renzō is very confused at this point and wonders what with his mother.__

__Hitomi beams. “That is good. Don't forget to see about bringing him over again next chance you get! I enjoyed talking to him. You have lovely taste Renzō!”_ _

__Renzō stares up at her and slowly nods. “Sure.”_ _

__Hitomi's smile fades slightly at that and she looks over Rin at that. Then she shakes her head. “Aaah, I see...I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out yourself.”_ _

__And no matter what Renzō can't get her to explain_ _ __what she means there_ _ __, and soon gets chased back to the Ryokan with the rest of the group._ _

Renzō sighs at that. That should have really tipped him off. But perhaps he didn't want to truly acknowledge it at that point. But why would he? Rin is a boy and Renzō is the spy. It's something that just didn't occur to him until it was too late and those damn monkey demons cracked open the vault hidden in his heart and forced him to face the facts.

_'And I can't think of when it started...was it when he first called me by my first name? Or the fact he never doubted and still doesn't doubt me. Or hell, was it the time he showed he both does and doesn't care about my bug thing?'_ Renzō groans and rubs his eyes, pressing his hands into his eyelids until he sees stars. He opens his eyes and looks out again.

And gives up.

In truth it's already too late.

The feeling he has is love and there is nothing else he can do at this time except accept it.

Unless Renzō starts to seriously consider confessing...

Renzō moans at that and realizes that he has a very long night ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the good comments last time. We are at the point where canon is going to go bye bye. Wave goodbye folks!
> 
> Now, I've noticed some people seem to think Rin and Renzo's relationship is "weird" "wrong" or even "unnatural" on how it is being portrayed. What with them being oblivious despite being the "ripe old age" of 15/16.
> 
> Newsflash: Reality Is Unrealistic! My best friend, Gloomiebunny, know her? Yeah, she realized someone was flirting with her...three years later. I realized someone was trying to get my attention romantically _five _years later.__
> 
> __All things considered, this is VERY realistic. I've mentioned before that Renzo comes out as demiromantic in my writings, and that Rin's self-esteem is worse than he's letting on. Also, between the exorcist duties, Renzo being a double agent, and Rin the Son of Satan...do they REALLY have much time to truly consider romance? No!_ _
> 
> __Same with how their friends and the rest are treating things. Let's be fair, everyone thinks Renzo is straight since he does lean towards girls and is LOUD about it. And they also have their own things going on. By the time they notice, Renzo figures it out himself so like...what are they to do about it? Except gently (or sorta gently) support him and Rin? Come on, they are TEENAGERS. Do you really expect them to make smart decisions all the time? Scratch that, don't expect ANYONE of any age to do that. Unless you like being massively disappointed._ _
> 
> __As for Yue, as someone has wondered why he hasn't done anything...he's IN HIDING. No one except very few people know his exists at this point. Unlike Keroberos he hasn't even been seen by anyone in the Order (except for one minor appearance in front of Shiro who is, btw, in the hospital right now). And if you are still unconvinced, Sekki is also Yue and she's damn well making it clear she knows about Renzo's affection for Rin and is supporting him there._ _
> 
> __But sure, of course it's JUST FUCKING MAGIC. Not like it's realistic at ALL for people to make stupid decisions all on their own...except it is._ _
> 
> __Sorry for those not thinking like this, but I REALLY needed to get this rant off my chest. Onwards to the chapter._ _

The building he is in is old, abandoned, and filled with demons, dirt, and places of it falling to bits. The demons, at the least, have been dealt with.

Yukio pants slightly, feeling frustrated at how no matter what he does, he can't seem to activate those eyes of his. _'What am I missing?'_

He looks out at the trashed room before him and considers things. _'Well, nothing here could give me the same amount of fear as Tōdō or Lucifer. They are too weak.'_

The thought of being weak is what propels Yukio onwards. When it matters the most, at least to his eyes, he is weak and helpless. Needing to be saved.

_“Those are not your eyes.”_

_“Plus, we really are just bottom feeders...hey, Yukio, you're what? Middle Class?” ...“That's pretty low too.”_

_“I want it.”_

_“So him calling you weak is a joke, right? Cause nearly everyone is weak compared to him.”_

Yukio lets out a deep breath and looks around. “Perhaps...I need to push forward some more.”

Yukio considers that option for a time, looking at his gun and a couple of water bullets in his hands. He closes his hand on the water bullets and shoves them away. “No. Not yet. I'll see what else I can do first...”

Yukio settles himself into a fighting stance, hearing the sound of new demons approaching. “I'll save that as my last option!”

**Chapter 25: So Life Goes**

The last bell of class – normal class at that – has Rin happily jumping up and heading out the door. Godaiin follows him with a smile.

“You look extra happy today.” He observes.

Rin grins back at him. “Really? Well, I know tomorrow's a Sunday and we actually won't have cram school. The teachers are going to be using that day to fix up the entire schedule now that the certification exam has moved forward.”

Godaiin gives a thoughtful hum at that. “I still don't really understand it all, but good luck.”

Rin shrugs. “I'm looking forward to what's going to be my last day off for...quite some time.” Rin finishes after a moment. He blinks then, noticing a certain white dog is walking nearby. “Um, excuse me, I have to do something, see ya after Sunday!”

Godaiin waves him off, a little confused but accepting of it. Rin is always going to be strange in his opinion.

Rin, meanwhile, snatches up the dog form of Mephisto before he has a chance to react. “Hello! Mind if I ask something of you?”

“What...oh you...” Mephisto turns to look at him, still in dog form. “Go ahead and ask, you brat.”

“What? Oh, still angry about me rubbing in your face you only know almost everything?” Rin snickers. “Don't worry, you'll find out things. Might even figure out stuff before that.”

Mephisto seems thoughtful behind the fur. “Then a question; are you the reason why Fujimoto Shirō-kun is missing an entire day's worth of memory?”

Rin freezes at that, halting in walking away with the dog-shaped demon in his arms. He then sighs. “Yeah.”

“Then you must be one of the mages Tsukishiro-sensei mentioned as more powerful than her.” Mephisto eyes Rin's expression. “You are working to regain your magic. You do know that is impossible, yes?”

“That's what everyone said about combining Eastern and Western magic, but the system I use is built on that principle.” Rin looks down at Mephisto, noticing he looks thoughtful again. “Thought you noticed. And I'm half-demon. With that seal on I could use magic and I now get proper foretelling dreams. I have it in me, just gotta figure out a way to actually use it.”

“Hmmm...you need something in that regard?” Mephisto questions after a moment, jumping down from Rin's arms and settling down in a sitting position. Rin takes a seat on the nearby bench, shaking his head.

“Nah. Sunday...I need permission to get off campus right? Can I have that day? I'm...very late for something and I rather do it now before things get crazy again.” Rin sounds hesitant and Mephisto eyes him for a moment.

“Something important for you hmm? Well, I can allow that. Just be warned your brother won't like it.” Mephisto advises him, scratching his ear.

Rin lets out a dark laugh. “I don't think he will notice...he's been staying out late lately.” Rin pauses for a moment, then turns to Mephisto. “How's the drain?”

Mephisto stares up at him then laughs, poofing back into his normal form. “So you noticed? Best not underestimate a sensor. And to answer your question, it is tolerable.”

“Be careful with that body of yours.” Rin warns him, standing back up and adjusting his bag's strap. “I'm pretty sure it's going to get worse.”

“You know of the Gate.” It's a statement not a question.

“Yes.” Rin answers, but he doesn't elaborate from there, instead walking away.

Mephisto sits down on the bench and considers things for a moment. Then laughs.

“Aaah...Rin-kun. I do believe you might become my favourite little brother...” Mephisto chuckles and then snaps his fingers, summoning some paperwork and a pen. “Don't worry, you'll get your day off.”

* * *

As cram school ends, the last one class once again Yukio's and Rin trying to avoid looking at him with worried eyes as it doesn't help, Konekomaru exclaims,

“Bon got on his knees and begged...to be Lightning's apprentice?!” He squeaks a bit at the end.

Renzō stares as well. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, but we can't trust that guy...” Rin grumbles. “Pervert...”

“So what was his answer?” Renzō asks, and everyone around listens carefully as Rin explains what happened.

“He's...he's so creepy...” Rin shudders. “We should all be careful of that pervert! Discussion over!”

“I still haven't given up!” Ryūji declares.

“You haven't?!” Rin clutches the sword sheath with Kurikara to his chest.

“Don't worry I won't give that to him.” Ryūji assures him.

Rin still shivers. “Please don't...that's my demon heart! No way I'm giving some that important and private to him. He could kill me or worse...”

Renzō looks over Rin, worried. “Are you okay?”

Rin turns slightly teary eyes on him. “He...he's so scary...that kind of thing...eeeeeh....” Rin ends up clinging to Renzō now, who blushes and awkwardly pats his back as he mumbles about how scary and freaky pervert-Lightning is.

Ryūji snickers at bit at that, then turns back to Konekomaru. “I can't explain it, but no matter what I want to be taught by him.”

“Why are you so determined Bon?” Konekomaru asks.

“Because Lightning has what I lack.” Ryūji informs him. “In ability and spiritual strength...in short I think...I think I've fallen for him!”

Everyone stares at Ryūji at that. He flushes. “Okay, that was some bad wording...”

“No kidding.” Rin snickers. “But hmm...as creepy as he is, he's good at seeing the big picture. I don't think he stops thinking of more than one way to do something. You, Ryūji, just focus on what's in front of you.”

“Though...I find it hard to believe you would fall head over heels for someone...” Konekomaru sounds almost horrified. “You're like a boss to us!”

“Yeah Bon...you're a natural born leader...no an authentic monkey-spirited boss! No way you should be anyone's lackey!” Renzō adds, sounding just as horrified.

“You guys made that role up for me!” Ryūji yells at them, before taking a deep breath. “Everyone...put me on a pedestal but...I don't belong there. I'm just another exwire at this stage and I'll be another exorcist soon...I still have a long way to go...I want to study under someone. I want to do my best and see what it's like to be under someone.”

“Then you're no longer our alpha male!!” Renzō exclaims.

“Don't cry Konekomaru. Ryūji's still solid!” Rin consoles the now crying small teen, rubbing his head. “I'm rooting for him!”

Ryūji covers his face with his hand. “Could you guys shut up already?”

Sitting on the side, Izumo and Shiemi watch the boys conversation with varying degrees of interest. “I can't even get a single cutting remark in.” Izumo observes. 'There's no room for Tsukkomi here...'

“But I'm just glad they are getting along.” Shiemi says cheerfully.

Izumo glances at her and sighs, but with a small barely there smile on her face. She has to agree with Shiemi yet again. It is good they are getting along.

* * *

For a moment it is silent between Lightning and Shura as they make their way down the hallway. They just happened to meet up, and have the need to go in the same direction. After some terse greetings, there is nothing more to say. Or so Shura thinks.

“Apparently there's a warded room in Okumura Rin-kun's dorm building.” Lightning tells her, looking at her side long to see her reaction.

Shura is visibly surprised and then suspicious. “Where did you hear this?”

“Tsukishiro-sensei told me.” Lightning sounds chipper just saying her name. “So at some point today, you want to check it out?”

“...Fine.” Shura decides after a moment, bringing up her arms and placing them behind her head. “We can do that.”

Lightning grins at that then waves at the exwires he can see, asking if he can have any help with cleaning his office.

He gets two volunteers and grabs a third along the way, much to Renzō's distress.

* * *

Renzō is not happy to be in Lightning's office. Unlike Rin and Ryūji who do get to work at cleaning some things up and organizing things – including the bookshelves which is apparently not normally done in a system by Lightning – Renzō sticks to the side and as close to the door as he dares.

It gets weird when Rin picks up a chest and nearly gets eaten by it. Instead, he shrieks and flings it away, banging Ryūji on the head and knocking down a box. Said box lands in front of Ryūji, prompting him to ask what it is, while Rin heads over to where Renzō is, muttering something about crazy cursed chests and what is with Lightning anyways?

The box in front of Ryūji contains Demon Karuta Cards. The description of them is enough to make Renzō decide that he is _definitely_ not applying for Aria and is going to focus on Knight and Tamer for his upcoming exam. The fact they are cursed just makes things worse, especially as they only find this out after Ryūji accidentally activated them.

“Woah...” Renzō can't help but be impressed as Ryūji is keeping up with the verses, managing to find and select each one. “I didn't know Bon had been studying that much.”

“Yeah...wait, what language is that?” Rin wonders, frowning slightly.

“Latin.” Renzō tells him.

“Oi, you guys are just going to stand there?” Ryūji sounds annoyed, even as he slaps the next correct verse's card.

“Dude, neither of us are good at Aria style stuff.” Rin reminds him. “Besides, you seem to be...okay spoke too soon.” Rin wrinkles his nose. “Damn, I recognize that smell...oi, Lightning you gonna do anything?”

Ryūji's choice to try using things he learned for his Dragoon Meister doesn't pay off since there are no _real_ guns here and ultimately Lightning does step in, tearing up the card and then exorcising the ghost.

Ryūji is horrified by his explanation of what he could and should have done in this situation and apologizes...

“Whatever.” Lightning brushes it aside. “I'll take you now as my apprentice.”

Ryūji is shocked. “What? Why?!”

“You're meticulous and straightforward. I could use someone like you.” Lightning explains. “But I have a few conditions. When you're not at school or at cram school, you'll be my attendant. And I'm no good at teaching...so if you want to know something, you have to pry it out of me yourself. Got it?”

“Yes!”

Renzō and Rin exchange grins at that. Neither really get exactly why Ryūji would want to be trained by Lightning, but they aren't arguing with it.

His increasingly weird and disturbing requests though...

“Sorry.” Rin says of the exorcist that is now on the ground. “I punched your master.”

“And I kicked him.” Renzō adds, stretching slightly.

“No apology necessary.” Ryūji dismisses it. “I only just became his apprentice and I wanted to hit him too.”

“Aaaah...such cruel children.” Lightning rubs his cheek, still curled up slightly from the blow given to him by Renzō, and then eyes the trio in front of him. “Aah, yes, Shima-kun. At some point I'm going to have to request to have you show your magical abilities off. Consider this the only warning you'll get.”

Renzō twitches at that. “...thanks.”

Lightning then turns to Rin. “Sure you can't let me borrow your kōmaken?”

“Man, you don't give up. No.” Rin sighs as he starts leaving then turns to look at Lightning. “Do you really like demons that much?”

“Yup!” Lightning confirms cheerfully. “Even if I can't help being scared, it's unbearable to not get close. It's almost like passionate love.”

“You are a _pervert_!” Rin rubs his forehead, feeling a headache growing. _'Gah, it's like another, more creepy,_ _perverse_ _version of Naoko...'_

Lightning laughs. “I won't deny it.”

Rin then eyes him, looking thoughtful. “So...even guys like you get strong?”

“Yes.” Lightning smiles up at him, wondering at what whirls in his mind. And not just Rin, but the other two boys who also seem to consider that something worthy of thinking on. His smile widens and he thinks that he just hit the jackpot.

* * *

As soon as all three of the boys he brought to his office leave, Lightning pulls out his phone and texts Shura before heading out. After a moment to see that Rin is going with Ryūji and Renzō and not directly to his dorm, Lightning heads off to where he knows the old boys' dorm is.

He even takes a moment to run there, getting a bit of exercise out of it. Still, Shura is there before him despite that.

“Yo!” He greets cheerfully, enjoying her slightly annoyed look. “So, any idea what room has the wards on it?”

Shura gives a heavy sigh. “I'm guessing that room Rin turned into a gaming room. This way, it's on the sixth floor.”

Lightning lets out a whistle as he enters the place. It's definitely old and worn looking, but it's squeaky clean despite that. The stairs are also kept clean, though passing by the rest of the floors Lightning notes that aside from the first and sixth floor things are only minimally looked after.

Shura leads him down to where the Okumura brothers live and then enters the room next to theirs. It's been modified slightly, removing the beds in there in favour of more room. Lightning can't help but be impressed. There are two TVs in here, plenty of speakers old and new, and quite a few game systems. Even the newest thing from Nindo is there.

But what draws his attention the most is not that at all.

“Heh, this is cute.” Lightning picks up the small plush toy that's sitting on top of the biggest TV. It looks almost like a teddy bear, but the ears are bigger and it has a tail like a lion. It even has two cute wings on it.

“Yeah...I think Rin got that in Kyōto.” Shura muses. “At least, I first saw it after Kyōto.”

“Neat.” Setting the plush toy to the side, Lightning turns to Shura who has taken a seat in one of the large bean bags set up. Lightning grabs one of his own and can't help but grin. “So...awhile back, Okumura Rin-kun said something that makes me think he knows about the Gehenna Gate. You tell him anything?”

Shura stares at him for a moment then shakes her head. “No. And he didn't tell me either. Though...he wouldn't honestly. Not after I dropped the ball with Kamiki...”

“Oh?” Lightning leans forward at that, watching Shura as she leans back.

“Yeah...he told me a bit before the festival of a dream he had. A foretelling dream. He saw Lucifer, probably half representing the Illuminati, and a shadowed figure capture Kamiki.” Shura rubs her forehead. “I laughed it off and well...”

“Well...that is interesting. Why didn't you listen to him?” Lightning asks.

“Sounded stupid. A dream meaning anything...” Shura sighs. “But then again, I already knew he's damn good at sensing and I was still undercover when Tsukishiro-san had that class on foretelling and foretelling dreams. I could believe in the sensing and premonitions but not the dreams... So yeah, I dropped the ball there.”

“So Okumura Rin-kun knows about the Gate because of magic...” Lightning muses on that. “That might be important. He might know something there because of that. That's one thing we didn't try, getting a mage on the Gate to examine it. Of course, more important to seal it but now we can't really get info on it. Maybe Okumura Rin-kun can though.”

“What do you mean?” Shura asks, looking at him curiously.

“He is Satan's Son. And Satan is the only demon capable of forming a true Gehenna Gate.” Lightning explains. “As his true son, Okumura Rin-kun might just be able to do something there. But we can't make a move yet.”

“More like _you_ can't.” Shura points out with a snort. “You creeped him out, right?”

Lightning shrugs and laughs. “Yeah, yeah. Can't help it. I find demons so fascinating and Okumura Rin-kun is particularly fascinating.”

“I'd pull back.” Shura grumbles. “Before you get yourself set on fire when you freak him out too much. No one wants to see you naked.”

“Ahaha, that can happen uh?” Lightning grins. “Well, there's another thing I want to talk to you about. Mephisto. His plans. What do you think might be going on there? Also, I want your honest option on something else that's been bothering me.”

Shura shifts to get more comfortable. “Fine. Shoot.”

“Okumura Yukio-kun.” Lightning grins as Shura's eyes widen at that. “Tell me, as an old friend and experienced exorcist, how do you think of his mental state, Kirigakure Shura-san?”

* * *

Rin knows as soon as he enters that he's not alone in the dorm. Not that Yukio is back, in fact he's avoiding the place again, but there are two others here.

Kuro leans up and sniffs the air. **“It's Snake and Stinky!”**

Rin sighs, wishing he could really be surprised. But he was warned by Sekki in this regard. So instead of confronting them, Rin heads over to the kitchen, exchanging his shoes for the uwabaki he keeps there and enters it. Ukobach has pretty much officially left and so it is Cook who greets him.

She tilts her head in question and Rin gives her a smile. “I'll cook today. I'm thinking zukedon. But we also got some guests so any other ideas?”

Cook brightens at that and soon Rin has small visions of some other dishes he can use. And also a dessert that Cook would love to include at the end.

Rin chuckles. “Sure. Looks like they will be talking for some time and Kero has that covered. So let's start with the one that will take the longest to make. We got cabbage right?”

Cooking is always something Rin can enjoy and he quickly slides into. Cook just floats around, giving only minor help in regards to watching over all the food as Rin makes up the meal he's going to have with guests and also in regards to prepping things. Kuro, meanwhile, just settles down and waits for the meal to be done, keeping out of the way of the cooks and also somewhat keeping his ears open for footsteps.

Just as the timer goes off for the roll cabbages, Kuro meows. **“They are coming!”**

Rin grins and pokes his head out in time to see Shura and Lightning come down the hall and halt at the sight of him. Lightning looks baffled at the apron and alligator clip Rin has on, while Shura looks almost guilty. Rin makes a mental note to check with Kero with what they talked about, then brushes it aside in favour of smiling at the two exorcists.

“Yo. Staying for dinner?” Rin asks.

Lightning blinks. “Aaah, actually I should--” Whatever he was going to say about leaving, his stomach then interrupts and betrays him with a loud growl brought on by the scent of food wafting over to him. Rin grins and waves him over.

“Go wash your hands up a bit first.” Rin tells him, then pauses and gives him a long look. “In fact, give yourself a quick wash in full.”

Lightning gives an awkward laugh at that but does do as Rin suggests, mostly because Shura grabs him and drags him away, saying something about how Rin won't let them in unless they do that. Rin turns back to the kitchen and sees the serenely smiling Cook. She gives a wink then appears to vanish, hiding herself once again in the kitchen.

Rin chuckles and sets up the kitchen table for the meal. Aside from the zukedon and roll cabbages, Rin made up some kale soup and kobacha salad for everyone, along with some of the bread he set to make in the bread machine over the day, hot and ready for everyone.

So it is to the sight of a nicely set up table that Lightning arrives. He did actually clean himself up, and Rin notes it makes him look slightly less shady, though his hair is dripping slightly with water. Lightning looks over the table, then grins.

“You make this much food often?” He has to ask, sliding into one of the free seats and noticing Kuro already chowing down on his bowl of zukedon.

Rin snorts, setting the final plate of roll cabbage down in front of him. “Only when I got guests. Normally it's just me and Kuro.”

“Not Okumura Yukio-kun?” Lightning asks, looking at him with interest.

Rin briefly curses his loose lips then nods, grudgingly. “Yukio's been going out late these days. So he gets his meals from convenience stores and fast food places.” Rin then adds something uncomplimentary about that not being a good diet, just as Shura enters and grabs her own seat with a bit of a bounce.

Rin sits down across from them, next to Kuro, and after a quick cry of _Itadakimasu_ they all dig in.

Lightning freezes as the first taste of the roll cabbage hits his tongue. “Wow...this is...” Lightning stares at Rin then his creepy grin returns. “Why, what a lovely _wife_ you would make~!”

Rin twitches, doing his best to ignore the subtext put in there in favour of enjoying his own zukedon. “Thanks.”

“No really. Is this all you?” Lightning gestures at everything, including the bread set up in the centre of the table.

Rin nods. “Yeah.”

Shura swallows some of the kabocha salad in her mouth. “Do I smell chocolate?”

“Have some kobacha cupcakes with chocolate chips baking.” Rin admits after a moment, craning his neck slightly to check on the timer set up on the stove. “They should be ready after dinner.”

Lightning is already drooling at the thought. “Oh man...definitely wife material. Hehe, and you're supposed to be the Son of Satan?” Lightning chuckles. “Sounds like a cosmic joke.”

Rin actually laughs a bit himself at that. “True. That's probably why I couldn't quite believe it myself...”

Lightning raises an eyebrow at that, as Rin briefly looks down before shaking out of it. “So, what else can you make?”

Rin eagerly seizes the topic change and starts a rather soothing babbling of that cooking and baking that he loves to do.

Lightning actually listens and asks engaging questions at that, honestly seemingly interested in it. But why is not that hard to figure out ultimately. He's a bundle of great curiosity ultimately and Rin is one of those he's very interested in.

So even Rin's cooking and baking skills are ripe for investigation.

* * *

The next morning has Rin waking up early (thanks to his alarm) to some paperwork on his desk that surprises him. At least until he reads it, then he grins and grabs the pass there for allowing him out of the school. He then pauses in the middle of packing the bag for his trip, realizing something.

That has him tearing through Yukio's things until he finds the spare key to the exorcist shop. Leaving a note behind for the borrowing of it as much as him being out for the day (just in case), Rin then uses it to open to the long walkway and makes his way down the long walkway to get to the shop.

He hesitates for a moment over the early hour, wondering if Shiemi is awake, then he feels her aura coming from the garden. Smiling in relief, Rin quickly heads over to the gate and lets out a loud good morning.

Shiemi jumps then turns to see him. Smiling, she quickly gets over to gate and unlocks it for Rin, opening it so Rin can walk in without disturbing the wards again. “Rin! I didn't expect you here! How did you get here?” Shiemi double takes at the outfit he is wearing then decides not to dwell on it.

“Yukio has a spare key. Anyways, sorry to bother you but do you think you and Niichan can make some flowers for me?” Rin asks quickly. “I need a specific kind but they aren't in bloom anymore and they would be expensive in the shops. They're for someone special.” _'Normally I would use Flower but well...no magic still.'_

Shiemi blinks for a moment, absorbing this. Then she smiles. “Sure! What kind do you want?”

* * *

“Bon....” Renzō whines, trudging behind the very determined and wide awake despite the hour Ryūji. “Why are we doing this...?” He yawns. “Dammit, Koneko-san! Stop helping him!”

Konekomaru gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but Bon has a good point. Okumura-kun does need the help the most and we might as well give him a special study session.”

“It's too early for this.” Renzō whines again then glances over at Izumo who's walking not too far from them in the same direction. “And how did you get Izumo-chan to help!?”

“Okumura needs the help the most. And...I don't want him to die.” Izumo admits. Those words hang heavy over them over until they finally reach the old, haunted looking dorm that the Okumura brothers use.

Ryūji enters without knocking, not like anyone uses the first floor and keeps on walking up to the stairs. Renzō whines over all the stairs, even though it's ultimately Konekomaru who is rather tired by the time they reach the sixth floor.

Ryūji then knocks on the door he knows belongs to Rin. “Oi! Okumura! You up?”

He opens the door after a moment of no response, expecting to see a deeply sleeping Rin in there. Instead, he finds the room mysteriously empty. “What the...”

Toeing off his shoes he enters the room, closely followed by Renzō and the rest who examine the room. “Uh, there's a kotetsu here...” Renzō muses, looking at it. He peers under the futon put on top and is surprised to find the heater actually is functional despite the age.

“What the fuck?!” That cry has him looking over to spot Ryūji who is glaring at a piece of paper in his hands. “He's out of the Academy!”

“Eeeh?” Renzō is not the only one shocked by that and they all crowd around Ryūji to read over his shoulder and arms the paper in question, a note left for Rin's brother. “Wait, Sir Pheles gave him permission for this?”

Izumo pulls out her cellphone immediately and hits a contact number. Ryūji stares at her. “Who are you contacting?”

“Moriyama. Paku and I recently went out with her to get her a cellphone.” Izumo explains, waiting as the phone rings and rings. Eventually it is answered. “What took you Moriyama?”

“Sorry!” Shiemi squeaks on the other end. “I left it in my room while I was gardening.”

“You aren't supposed to leave your cellphone...never mind, have you seen Okumura today?” Izumo asks.

“Uh? Oh yes! Rin wanted some flowers...um...did something happen?” Shiemi asks hesitantly.

“He ruined the impromptu study session.” Izumo grumbles. “And now he's out of the Academy grounds so no way to find him...did he tell you where he was going?”

“No...just he wanted some specific flowers for someone special.” Shiemi answers hesitantly.

Renzō stares at Izumo's cellphone, stomach churning. _'Someone special? Don't tell me...no wait, that wouldn't be Rin right?'_   But still Renzō can't get the thought out of his head of a girlfriend that Rin has hidden away. Someone sweet and who appreciates flowers. Someone cute and truly worthy of trust.

“Damn...so no way to do it uh.” Ryūji grumbles about it, but manages to keep a level head, much to the pleasant surprise of everyone there. “Well, since it's our last day off should have thought he might come up with plans. Should have told him.”

After Izumo says goodbye to Shiemi, the group heads down, still puzzling over where Rin might have gone.

And so still considering that, they run into Lightning and Shura who just opened the door to the dorm building.

* * *

Lightning stares at the group before him then slowly grins. “Oh? What are you guys here for? Are you here for Okumura Rin-kun as well?”

“...If you want him, he's out.” Renzō says after a moment. He bites the inside of his mouth as Lightning turns to look at him.

“Oh? You know where?” Lightning asks, radiating interest.

“No.” Izumo says shortly, crossing her arms.

“He got permission to go somewhere off campus.” Ryūji tells him after a moment's thought. “If you really need to know where he is, you can ask Sir Pheles.”

To Ryūji's surprise, Lightning immediately pulls out his cellphone and does just that. “Yo! Sir Pheles! I need to talk to Okumura Rin-kun! You don't happen to know where he went?”

“...Lightning-san.” Mephisto does not sound pleased on the other end which makes Lightning's grin widen. “Yes I do. Though I recommend not following after him.”

“Noted!” Lightning says cheerfully. “Now, can you tell me where to find him?”

Mephisto lets out a noisy sigh, static being heard on Lightning's end. “Eins, Zwei, Drei.”

Lightning catches the key that pops in front of him just barely. He stares at it in shock.

“Use that if you want to know where he is. Now leave me alone, I have a game tournament to get back to.” Mephisto mutters something about a challenging opponent then hangs up.

Lightning considers the key in his hands then looks over at the rest. “Well? Do you want to come with me?”

The exwires look at each other, then Izumo sighs. “Let us contact Moriyama first.”

Lightning grins. “No problem!”

* * *

Once Shiemi arrives – and is filled in on what's going on – Lightning cheerfully uses the key and steps through.

His smile fades when he sees just where they have been led to.

“A graveyard?” Shiemi says, sounding shocked.

It is a graveyard, a rather large one at that. They just came out of a shed somewhere in the back and it certainly is rather awkward to stand there in their various clothing – or lack of such – in such a solemn place.

Lightning looks around, seeing if he can spot Rin. He does, which isn't hard since for whatever reason Rin is the only person there.

He's kneeling in front of a grave, incense smoke curling up into the air, a bouquet of lavender and sunflowers set on the gravestone.

He looks up as the footsteps on the gravel reaches his ears and for a moment he looks so hurt. Hurt and angry. Then his features smooth over.

“What brings you all here?” He asks, slowly standing up and dusting off his pants. He's actually wearing a suit and even slicked back his hair. Renzō stares at him with a slight flush, despite it being inappropriate for the location.

“I wanted to ask you something I forgot last night.” Lightning answers easily. He turns to look at the grave and softens slightly, actually giving a slight bow towards it. “I did not know you would be in such a location when I contacted Sir Pheles.”

Rin looks annoyed at the mention of Mephisto then he sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “You want to ask don't you? So ask already.”

“Who's buried here?” Izumo asks after a moment, voice soft.

“Nomura Natsuko.” Rin makes a pained expression at that. “She...died a little over three years ago. I usually come for her birthday but between Kyōto and the Kraken and then everything else, I only just got the time to spare. Wanted to do it before...” Rin sighs at that and rubs the back of his neck.

“...she was only ten wasn't she?” Konekomaru says softly, looking at the dates on the grave. He kneels and bows before it respectfully. He eyes the stuffed toy in there, of a little girl dressed in a costume. He wonders if it is a representation of the girl buried here.

“Yeah.” Rin doesn't elaborate.

There are many other questions they want to ask, but they know it's not a good time for any of it. This is just too sore of a subject.

_'How did he meet her?'_ Renzō still wonders to himself, as he takes his turn to pay his respects to the departed Natsuko. _'A little girl...a sick one...the chances of_ _him meeting her...'_

Shiemi is the last one to pay respects, adding a small collection of flowers herself to the grave that she whispers to Niichan to give her. She thus is the only one to notice Izumo adding a small little plush fox to the collection. She looks at Izumo but wisely decides not to comment on it seeing her blush.

“Well...since you guys are all here you want to come to my second stop?” Rin asks after a moment.

“Sure, but where are you going?” Lightning asks.

Rin eyes him for a moment. “Well...you had a bath recently didn't you?”

“Yup!” Lightning says proudly.

Rin gives a small smile. “Then I suppose you will be accepted, just keep the creep factor down. And Shura, please tell me you have a shirt somewhere on you.”

Lightning is confused but turns out of the graveyard along with the rest. Shura pulls out a shirt from the seal on her stomach at Rin's poking, slightly amused at it. Rin is the last one to go, looking down at Natsuko's gravestone.

For a moment, he thinks he sees a feather float by him and he snaps his head up to look on top of the grave. But he sees nothing and so turns after making one last bow and prayer.

On top of the gravestone, Natsuko – healthy, head full of hair, and white wings spread on her back – watches him go with a fond smile.

“Sorry Oniichan. I wish I was here for you but I have someone else important I need to help.” Natsuko whispers softly. She then spreads her wings and is gone, leaving only a small feather on top of the flowers left on her grave.

* * *

To be fair to everyone, when it came to Rin they had been braced for something to smack them in the fact with yet another aspect of him they hadn't seen coming.

But still, the way Rin was casually welcomed into Southern Cross Hospital was shocking enough. But then they entered the children's ward and almost immediately Rin is bombarded by small, energetic forms.

“Oniichan!!” One particularly energetic child charges at Rin, who catches him gracefully and slings him on his hips. This child has a very cute knit cap on his head, most likely because he doesn't have hair. Despite that, he's surprisingly energetic and even looking rather thin in places he's in good shape. “Where were you?”

“Sorry for being late.” Rin apologizes. “I had a lot to do lately.”

The boy stares behind Rin at the rest who are hanging back and just staring at the children and Rin. Soon enough there is more small children staring at them in interest.

“Who are they?” A girl asks. She's carrying a rather battered stuffed rabbit and stares at them intently.

“Oh them? That's my friends and two crazy adults.” Shura makes a face at that assessment while Lightning grins.

_'Now this is something I'm sure at least half of the higher ups would have heart attacks over.'_ Lightning muses. _'The Son of Satan with children. Children who obviously adore him.'_

“This,” Rin grabs Shiemi's hand and gently leads out into the crowd of children, “is Shiemi.”

“Ooooh...she's pretty!” The girl who spoke exclaims, making Shiemi flush. “Is she your girlfriend?”

Rin sighs. “She's my friend.” Rin answers calmly.

“But she's a _girl_.” The girl points out, looking almost sulky about it.

“Girls and boys can be just friends and there's nothing wrong with that.” Rin tells her, then coaxes over Konekomaru. “This is Konekomaru.”

“He's tiny! Is he really your age?!” The boy exclaims, making Konekomaru flush in embarrassment.

Izumo and Renzō are both next, Renzō bending over so some of the kids can look at his hair. One particular child babbles about loving the colour and wanting it for himself. Izumo meanwhile soon finds herself surrounded by a few of the youngest, talking to them softly and giving a rare smile of joy.

Ryūji is next and his intimidating looks are quickly lost when Rin shoves the talkative girl in his arms and Ryūji's fluster and hesitant answering of her questions means all others are assured of him being safe. Though Ryūji can't convince them he's not a yakuza heir, not helped by Renzō and Konekomaru deciding to tease him by playing along with it. Ryūji grumbles, but resigns himself to that misunderstanding without much fuss.

That leaves Shura and Lightning as the last ones to be introduce and the kids in front of them are almost unnerving. Mostly because they didn't expect this many children in the ward.

“Most are just here for a few days or because of broken bones.” Rin assures them. “And so far, all of them have long lifespans ahead of them.” A pained look crosses Rin's face at that. One painful enough that even _Lightning_ decides to not pry.

Eventually Lightning finds himself confronted by the talkative girl, who stares up at him. “You look like a creep.”

Lightning smiles. “I've been called that.”

“You smell like the sky.” She says after a moment, hugging her rabbit to her chest. “Almost like my guardian.”

“Oh?” Lightning can't help but be interested. “I'm known as Lightning by most.”

“Is that your real name?” She scrunches her nose up at that.

Lightning laughs. “No. It's a nickname.”

“Oh.” She sounds almost disappointed. “I'm Other Rin. I'm Other Rin because Onii-chan was the first one.”

Lightning blinks for a moment then smiles. “But I'm sure you spell it differently.”

“Yes, but we are speaking it so I'm Other Rin.” The little girl, Other Rin, says proudly. “I don't always stay here. But I get sick easy so I need to be watched over and given special medicine. That way when I'm bigger I'll be strong like Onii-chan.”

“That is good.” Lightning says cheerfully. “Everyone should be as healthy as they can be.”

Other Rin nods then walks over to ask Shura why she smells of snakes. Lightning watches Other Rin with narrowed eyes, something that Rin doesn't miss.

“So you can tell too?” Rin says softly, settling down beside Lightning. He is amused to notice Rin has a plush cat in his hands along with a sowing kit. He appears to be fixing the tail on it and does it with deft hands.

“Her guardian is a demon.” Lightning confirms. “Anything I should know there?”

Rin shrugs. “According to her, she met him when he was hurt and helped him. I think it was exorcists who did it. Pretty sure he's powerful. No Demon King but still...anyways, for some reason despite not needing the help and apparently finding her annoying, he saved her from other demons later. Then he took her in. She's got frail health but she's slowly getting stronger thanks to this hospital and the demon's aura leaking over her.”

Lightning hums. “So you didn't do anything about it?”

Rin snorts. “No need to do so. She's safe with the demon, I checked. Though, I rather not talk to him now. Me being suddenly a half-demon would freak him out. You should avoid antagonizing him too.”

Lightning hums, rubbing his chin in thought. “I have no problem with that. I'll just find a way to put a watch on Other Rin just to double check on that. Best be careful and thus if asked I did do something about it.”

Rin stares at him for a moment, then bites off the thread he's using and ties it off. Lifting up the cat, he checks the tail then nods and stands. “Okay.”

“Okumura-kun.” Lightning waits as Rin turns back to him. “You are certainly a cosmic joke.”

Rin laughs and turns back to the children, handing back the fixed cat and then settling down to play a game with some of them. Lightning can spot Shiemi helping other children with colouring books, both Konekomaru and Ryūji reading stories out loud to attentive little audiences, Renzō and Izumo playing with toys with a few other boys and girls, and Shura somehow getting convinced to let some girls braid and play with her hair.

Lightning leans back and watches, a bright happy smile on his face.

This is yet again, something amazing and fun from Okumura Rin. Yet another piece of his puzzle and certainly better than just staying at the Vatican waiting for the Illuminati to strike.

Then, at a sudden thought, he groans. _'Damn. I'm never going to be able to ask Okumura Rin about that Gate at this rate.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me with comments!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are officially away from canon! Remember folks, ch73 had only just been released when I finished writing all of this arc!
> 
> Now, on to the chapter!

Rin yawns slightly as he trudges up the stairs to the shoe lockers. The entire time out of Academy grounds ended up pretty long, mostly because Lightning decided to treat everyone to dinner. A proper dinner, unlike Mephisto, which certainly made him _slightly_ more popular than before.

But then Mephisto got annoyed with them, mostly because he had to quickly write up paperwork for all the students and show up to greet them so they could return to Academy grounds. They ended up listening to him rant. No one wanted to interrupt the Demon King, at least half because he seemed to be actually having fun with it.

It doesn't help that Kero had to tell him what Lightning and Shura were discussing and _that_ kept him up longer, mind whirling over what he was told.

So Rin is tired when he shows up and it thus takes a moment for him to notice the envelope in his locker.

“Uh?” Pulling out the envelope, which is rather plain looking though also pink in colour, Rin looks it over. Rin blinks as he spots the name and distinctive handwriting on it. “Wow. So Mephisto actually listened to me.” _'That is...weird.'_

Curious about what Mephisto has to talk to him about this time, Rin opens the envelope and starts reading the letter.

It is to the sight of Rin staring at the letter that Renzō notices first and he switches his path to go up to him. This doesn't go unnoticed by Ryūji and Konekomaru who exchange looks and then follow after Renzō.

“Hey, who's that letter from?” Renzō asks, peering over Rin's shoulder and trying to puzzle out the complex kanji there.

Rin says nothing for a long time, just staring at the letter in his hands. After a moment, Renzō realizes that he is trembling. “Rin?”

“Oi, Okumura?” Ryūji frowns in concern.

Rin stirs at the sound of Ryūji's voice and quietly hands over the letter to him. Ryūji takes it hesitantly, confused. “You want me to read this?”

Rin nods. “Yeah...does it say what I think it says?”

Ryūji is now definitely worried and he's not the only one. Renzō is shaking slightly, like he wants to do something, maybe even hit someone. If he could just find the person to hit.

Ryūji reads the letter. The bottom of his stomach disappears. “Okumura this is...” Ryūji swallows.

“So it does say that...” Rin glances up at him, naked fear in his eyes.

“What does it say? What does it say?” Renzō demands, half consciously opening an arm for Rin to step into his grasp, puling Rin into a comforting half hug.

“My exam has been moved up.” Rin's words are like tombstones slamming down. “It's in a week. I have to pass the exorcist qualification exam in a week.”

**Chapter 26: The Hammer Falls**

Noriko knew something was wrong the moment she met with Izumo for lunch along with Shiemi and she looked up, pale faced, and told them that they will be eating with the boys.

It's not just the fact that Izumo normally wouldn't do that, even as she's slowly starting to spread out her wings and try being more polite, even social. She's already caused a few of her classmates to be shocked by her new, improved attitude. It's the fact Izumo looks sick with fear, something Paku hasn't seen in quite some time.

Not since the days when she would get such an expression on her face every time she went “home” at the end of the school day and now that Noriko knows some of the truth there, Izumo had good reason to react that way. The question is why that expression returned today.

Arriving at the group gathered in an out of the way room, one of the kitchen classrooms in fact, Noriko realizes just how serious it is when the first thing she realizes is that Rin is wandering around the kitchen all distracted while the rest sit at the big table on the other side. Even Yukio somehow got dragged into it and Noriko remembers clearly just how much Yukio tries to separate himself from the rest due to his status as their teacher.

Renzō is sticking close to Rin too, doing his best to keep him calm as Rin explores the kitchen and handles different tools, keeping him from starting to cook with what ingredients are here. Mostly by reminding him constantly that they can't afford to pay for using the ingredients and just gently taking things from his hands.

Noriko sits down next to Konekomaru, who is watching both Rin and Renzō worriedly, as quietly and as non-threateningly as she can. “Miwa-kun? What happened?”

“They moved up Nii-san's exam. It's in a week.” Yukio answers and Noriko winces at that. But at the same time, she sees something she hasn't seen for a while from Yukio. She sees him looking his age and as Rin's brother.

“Y-you mean he has only a week to study before he has to take the exorcist qualification exam?” Shiemi squeaks. She looks over at Rin and pales.

“Um...what exactly is so bad about that?” The boy she doesn't know asks softly, looking a bit lost. “Does it...does it have to do with the fact Okumura-kun is a half-demon?”

Noriko peers over to look at him. He looks rather average she thinks, but there's a kindness to his face and if she recalls right this must be that Godaiin friend of Rin's. Another person who lives a normal life with a mashō.

Everyone at the table looks nervous suddenly. Noriko looks them over and it clicks. “He hasn't been told yet, has he?”

Ryūji winces at that. “Y-yeah...he didn't really react well at first to being told Okumura is a half-demon and well...” Ryūji rolls his eyes. “We all know what he's like.”

“There's something about Okumura-kun there. Something important.” Godaiin looks hesitant for a moment then tightens his lips and lifts his head. “Tell me, please.”

No one answers for a time, then Noriko sighs. “He should know. But the question is if we should let Okumura-kun tell him, right?”

She hits the nail on the head with those words and watches as everyone else exchanges looks at that, then look over Rin. He's now just standing listlessly in front of the stove and Renzō is with him, hovering and watching him carefully.

Yukio removes his glasses and cleans them, a serious look on his face. He places them back on after a moment and turns to Godaiin. “I'll tell you. If Nii-san doesn't like it, I'll talk to him about it.”

“You're...his brother right?” Godaiin looks Yukio over. “Are you also a half-demon?”

Yukio pauses for a moment. “No. At least, no tests that I got through have revealed anything demonic in my blood. I was born sickly, so our...father's power did not pass to me.” Yukio clasps his trembling hands in front of him. “Sixteen years ago, Satan managed to impregnate a young woman successfully. The Order originally ordered the death of the child, but for whatever ever reason the ones sent to kill them did not. And so two children were born. Twins and only the elder born with Satan's power.”

Godaiin stares at him and looks out at everyone else, as if he's expecting it all to be a joke. Instead, he gets serious nods from everyone. Shaking, Godaiin runs a hand over his face then lets out a deep breath. “I...see...that actually explains much. Though...that sounds like a cosmic joke.”

Izumo snorts at that. “You have no idea...”

“It is because of this that the condition is that Nii-san passes the exorcist qualification exam or he will be executed as a danger to the Order.” Yukio's lips tighten at that and something dark flashes behind his glasses. “Nii-san can either be a threat or a weapon to them.”

Godaiin pales and swallows visibly, adam's apple bobbing. “That...is there anything I can do?” Godaiin demands. “Anything...Okumura-kun is my friend!”

“He's _our_ friend.” Izumo corrects, glancing over at Rin who is now letting Renzō awkwardly hold him as he finally starts crying in stress. She then adverts her gaze out of politeness, elbowing Ryūji when he doesn't do that immediately himself. “And I guess you can be the moral support. You don't know that much about exorcists and what's needed to pass the exam. We'll handle the studying, you help keep him from cracking under pressure.”

“We'll all help there.” Noriko affirms. Everyone nods at that, looking determined.

A thought then obviously crosses Yukio's face and he sighs. “And uh...don't bother making bento or buying any for the next week...I'm certain Nii-san is going to handle the stress the best way he knows how...”

“And how is that?” Shiemi asks, blinking innocently.

“Making way too much food and stuffing everyone around him with it.” Yukio deadpans.

Everyone can't help but smile slightly at that, somewhat amused by the thought. But, glancing at Rin who needs to be dragged away from yet another dive for cooking by Renzō, it looks like it's 100% true.

* * *

Rin wants to scream from exhaustion but he forces himself to stay awake through all of his classes, especially the cram school ones. He can't miss anything anymore, even as his eyes seem to burn from forcing himself to stay awake.

It's not something that goes unnoticed. Plenty of teachers notice but Rin doesn't see how quite a few are trying to be helpful to him, making sure he gets the information he needs and simplifying their lectures at times.

Rin doesn't notice until Lightning's class when he calls out to him just after the bell rings. “Oh right, Okumura Rin-kun! Stay behind please.”

Rin blinks and yawns for a moment. Then what was said catches up to him. “Oh...right, yeah okay.”

Everyone else in the class troupes out, at times looking back concernedly at Rin, except for Ryūji who notices Lightning gesturing him over and heads to him. He listens as Lightning asks something from him softly, looking between him and Rin, then nods and leaves only then.

Lightning then casually approaches Rin, who is looking rather dazed. “So I'm guessing you got the warning.”

Rin jumps a bit at his words, snapping his head up to look at him. For a moment he looks confused, then the words register and a chagrined look crosses his face. “Yeah.”

“I could say I'm sorry but that won't help will it?” Lightning settles down in the seat next to Rin, propping his head on his hand. “I can say the reason behind it is from a higher up giving a very convincing argument about why they should rush you. And it has to do with the Illuminati's declaration of war. They say the Order needs to know where you stand now and also need to be able to send you out on the field.”

Rin winces at that. “I...can see that.”

“So you need to really rush your education here.” Lightning sits up at that. “But you aren't going to get anywhere wearing yourself out.”

The door opens at that point, Ryūji coming in with a bunch of folded fabric and a pillow. Lightning brightens at that. “Aaah, you found them with no trouble!”

Ryūji grunts and sets the blankets, futon, and pillow in front of Rin, who stares at it in shock. “This...what?”

“You can't learn much when you are about to fall asleep.” Lightning says cheerfully, nudging the stuff on to the ground and Ryūji taking that as his cue to set up the bedding in the space between the teacher's desk and Rin's. “So you are going to have a nice long nap before Shura and I tackle your swordmanship.”

Rin looks like he wants to freak out at that, but he yawns and Ryūji grabs him by his shoulders, pushing him towards the bed. Rin half stumbles onto it, and Ryūji kneels to get his shoes off while Rin weakly tries to get him off.

Soon enough Rin is fast asleep, much to both Ryūji and Lightning's relief.

Lightning grins. “Well, that leaves informing the normal school of him being sick for a time, yes?”

Ryūji stares at him. “Pardon?”

Lightning chuckles. “He's got a friend in his class who can take notes and collect his homework, right? Right now it's more important he only has exorcist work to focus on.”

Ryūji nods after a moment, seeing the wisdom in that. “Yeah, and more sleep.” Ryūji eyes Rin. “Is this normal or something?”

“Depending on the demon, they can sleep a whole lot when they get down to it.” Lightning explains. “And Okumura-kun not only had a seal on him growing up, he's half-demon and of a kind that there is only one other. And that's not enough for a good sample of what is typical for him.”

“The seal...you think the seal might have caused some problems?” Ryūji questions after a moment.

Lightning shrugs. “Who knows...I'm not going to be able to look at his kōmaken.”

“I'll punch you myself if you touch it.” Ryūji warns as Lightning gives a longing look at the sword sheath that Ryūji quickly grabs and hands to the sleeping Rin. Rin lets out a soft happy sound and grabs it, rolling over and clinging to it like a teddy bear.

Lightning snickers. “Right, got it. Now, until then, let's talk about Arias... _quietly_ in the back.” Lightning's eyes gleam. “I'm sure you want to know more there, yes? Ask me the right questions and you'll get the right answers!”

Ryūji nods eagerly and follows him to the back of the classroom, glancing back at Rin once before turning back to Lightning with a soft smile on his face.

Lightning, meanwhile, eyes the door nearby and smiles as footsteps are finally heard walking away. _'Well, well...was that Illuminati business or your own, Shima-kun?'_

* * *

Yukio is grateful for being able to retreat to his private office after cram school is over. Though instead of marking over the quizzes that he made everyone take again today, Yukio ends up thinking back on his brother.

The thought of how Rin's deadline has moved up to a potentially lethal time period makes Yukio feel sick. A deep, twisting sick.

_'And...and I haven't even really been talking to Nii-san lately...'_ Yukio half curses himself out over that. He's been so caught up in his own problems, he wasn't able to see the signs of this coming.

_'I have to do something there...'_ Yukio stares blankly at the papers before him, thinking back.

“ _It's tough for you to talk about. So don't bother yet. There are...some things I just can't talk to you about. I'm probably stupid for not doing that but...”_

Yukio sighs and a small smile creeps up on to his face. Rin is willing to wait and be patient for him. But Yukio should stop making him wait. At the very least, he should stop avoiding him so much.

_'Besides...the only other option I have at this point is risking my life and...'_ Yukio considers that. _'That sort of thing should not be done. Maybe I should try something else...and talk to Nii-san.'_

But before then, he will focus on Rin's problems as they are more immediate and need to be solved as quickly as possible before he ends up with his neck on the executioner's block.

* * *

Rin has to pant, leaning down and sweating, actually _sweating_ , as he heaves in and out his breaths. Forget Shura, Lightning is the new sadist in his life.

The only consolation is that Ryūji looks just as wrung out himself, being run through various tactics, arias, and who knows what else at the same time as put through his Dragoon training practise.

Rin does pretty much the same, though in this case Lightning is reading off sample questions for the future test and whacks him whenever he gets it wrong, correcting him at the same time. And this is while he's sparring with Shura and working on lighting and putting out the various candles set up around the sparring arena.

At the same time he's elated as he feels like he's making progress. Whenever he manages to get _something_ right, he gets a genuine bit of praise and Lightning also shouts a few tips about his fighting style, correcting things and suggesting a move or two for him to try.

At this rate, Rin feels like he can still pull off the exam even with only so little time to prepare. He's just going to have to suffer for it first.

* * *

Rin is tired when he comes back so he's only half-heartedly thinking of making something very simple for supper or just heating up leftovers. It also means it takes him a good minute of staring into the kitchen to fully realize that Yukio is there.

“Yukio?!” Rin stares at him then a grin starts to spread over his face. “You're here? Oh shit, food right...”

“I heated up some of the leftovers and made some rice.” Yukio assures him, gesturing at the table which does have food set up. “And...sorry. For not being around.”

Rin doesn't drop his grin, sitting down across from Yukio and grinning at the selection of food Yukio got for ready. “That's okay. You came back.”

Yukio's features soften at that, then he takes on a more professional appearance and pushes some papers towards Rin. “While we are having dinner, we shall review your knowledge of various topics. Lightning-san sent me an email of what questions you didn't know the answer to or only gave incomplete answers to. We shall review that before bed.”

Rin stares at Yukio then laughs. “Oh, oh, okay. I'm going to be upset later but now...thank you, Yukio.”

Yukio smiles back at him. “Now, let's start with pharmaceuticals. You said here...”

* * *

Lightning is not sure what he expected. Certainly not a weirdly energetic Rin to greet him cheerfully in the morning and shove something in his arms before darting off.

Bemused, Lightning watches as Rin darts off and attacks another teacher with yet another bundle. Looking again, he can see Rin is carrying quite a few different wrapped bundles. Looking down at what is in his hands, Lightning raises an eyebrow at the nicely wrapped bento he has.

“Uh.” Lightning turns to look at Shura, who is approaching with her own bento. “What's the special occasion?”

Shura sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Stress cooking, according to Yukio. The four-eyed-chicken says Rin gets like this when he's stressed and I got a message from Yukio warning me he got all crazy after dinner when he started _thinking_ again.”

Lightning stares at her for a moment, then ends up laughing, long and loud. And how can he not?

The Son of Satan, stress cooking? That is something that would cause an aneurysm in most members of the Order if they found out about that. Mostly because there is no way they could wrap their heads around that contradictory information.

* * *

Rin stares at the timer set in front of him with some trepidation. “Um...what is this for?”

He winces as a large stack of papers are set in front of him next, looks up at Konekomaru, and gulps at the serious expression his face.

“The written exam for the exorcist proficiency exam is set to a timer. You have exactly one hour to answer all the questions given to you. These are a random selection of the questions you might get, though in the correct number of questions on the exam.” Konekomaru explains.

“One hour?” Rin squeaks, staring at the large stack in front of him. “No way...I can't possibly do them all.”

“We aren't expecting you to.” Ryūji corrects him, picking up the timer and setting it up. “We want you to put exactly half of them as your goal, and every single one of those correct as well. So, let's begin.”

Rin whimpers as the timer starts but still pulls the first paper to him and concentrates on the first question presented to him.

* * *

“I'm surprised you allowed this.” Lightning says casually, leaning against the doorway.

Mephisto doesn't look up from his paperwork, ignoring Lightning as long as possible. But as he doesn't go away, Mephisto resigns himself and sets his pen down and finally looks up at Lightning. Removing the glasses he is wearing, Mephisto glowers at the exorcist in front of him.

“It is not so much _allowed_ as I had no chance of convincing the Vatican otherwise. The one who prepared that was incredibly ready for all sorts of arguments.” Mephisto starts cleaning the glasses, giving his hands something to do.

“Uuuh...and you don't have plans in regards to striking back against your enemy?” Lightning's grin widens at the thought.

Mephisto barely holds back a growl. “That would be nice, but in this situation I have a very long list for who might behind this. Even considering how complex and intelligent it was handled, it still comes with a list of potential opponents.”

“Aaaah...” Lightning considers it. “If you find out who, tell me will ya? They apparently got a Grigori on their side, which is why I got some pretty strict orders here. If Okumura-kun's marks aren't satisfactory well...I've been placed on that team.”

Mephisto frowns at that, eyeing Lightning. “You do not like that.”

Lightning nods. “Yup. But I've gotten to such a high position by not making major waves so I can't fight against it. However...” Lightning's grin returns. “From what I get, I don't think even if it does happen Okumura-kun will go down without a fight.”

Mephisto doesn't give that a response, instead turning to focus back again on his paperwork. But once Lightning's footsteps fade away, Mephisto looks up and shows a slight sign of what could be worry on his features. Could be, but with this demon there is no way to tell for certain.

* * *

Yukio sighs as he spots Rin lying in bed. He can't help but chuckle slightly though, as he carefully removes the textbook – one with many different sticky notes attached – from his arms and slides a bookmark into it.

Rin mumbles something indistinct and rolls over, looking slightly troubled in his sleep for a moment before his features smooth over at the same time Yukio pulls his blankets on top of him properly.

Yukio pauses to eye the strange plush toy that is resting on Rin's pillow. He then shakes his head, dismissing his weird feeling as nothing, and steps back.

“Well...I believe everything that could be done has been done.” Yukio whispers softly, before turning to his bed and getting ready for sleep himself.

At this point, only the exam will show if Rin has studied enough and is skilled enough to pass the sudden exam that the Vatican ordered for him.

Yukio wants to believe in his brother, but the fear is still there.

In the end, there is only prayer left and Yukio is not the kind for prayer.

He will have to settle for luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, welcome all to the exam! I hope it lives up to the hype.

The only sound is the incessant ticking of the nearby clock. The kind of sound that can drive you up the wall and in fact more than once Ryūji has noticed that even Konekomaru has glared at it.

Then again, it is probably because of the tension that is slowly building. This is the waiting room for where Rin shall have his exam. No one is allowed inside aside from the test givers, but everyone ultimately decided to skip school in favour of waiting for Rin. At the very least they can all be there.

The one who looks the most nervous about skipping is Godaiin, though according to him it's because he's not sure how his father will react to finding out he skipped classes. He doesn't seem to regret it, just appears to not look forward to that talk.

Ryūji glances over to see Rin staring at the plush toy in his hands. It's a rather cute thing, looking a bit like a teddy bear with wings attached. Though from the tuft at the end of the tail, it's probably meant to be a lion.

Ryūji doesn't say anything about it, since Rin obviously seems to need the comfort. He's even not even trying to hide how he's leaning into Renzō's side, though that might be because Rin's still oblivious there. But Renzō isn't bothering concealing his naked concern and fear of what might happen to Rin. His foot keeps tapping and Ryūji can't get around to yelling at him because Ryūji honestly wants to do something there as well.

“Do you want to review again, Nii-san?” Yukio asks softly from Rin's other side. Rin mutely shakes his head, letting Renzō pet his hair. Yukio stares at that tableau for a time and meets Renzō's gaze. He eventually sighs and turns away, leaving that discussion for another day.

Shiemi is worrying at her kimono beside Yukio and Yukio hesitates for a moment before softly addressing her and drawing her into a conversation.

The door opens and Rin jumps, turning to see the woman who opened the door. She is dressed in a proper business suit and frowns down at Rin. Her eyes are cold and Rin visibly gulps.

“Okumura Rin. The test is ready for you.” She seems to struggle on his name, like she wants to say something else. That sets Ryūji's hackles up but he subsides at Konekomaru's warning nudge, contenting himself to merely glaring at the woman.

“Um, yes. Present.” Rin stands, then looks down at the plush toy in his hand. He looks like he's struggling for a moment, then he turns and looks over at Shiemi. “Could you...?”

Shiemi smiles and gently takes the plush toy from his hands. A strange expression flashes over her face for a moment, then she seems to shake it off. “Good luck, Rin.”

That soon is echoed by the rest, Renzō's voice sounding particular cracked and hoarse. Rin manages a bright smile, then follows the woman into the testing area.

The sound of a door closing softly behind someone has never more sounded like encroaching doom.

**Chapter 27: The Final Exam**

Shiemi shakes as she sits back down in her seat, staring at the plush toy now in her hand. Beside her, she can hear distantly Yukio asking if she's okay. Mutely, Shiemi shakes her head. Yukio doesn't push her but, softly and slowly, takes her free hand in his and holds it. Shiemi squeezes back, grateful for the minimal comfort and looks up.

On her other side, Izumo settles down, pointedly not looking at her. But her switching of seats says it all, especially as Paku instead moves to sit beside Godaiin and asks quietly if he's alright.

“I'm not. I just...I get a new friend, this wonderful guy, and he's not just an exorcist and demons are real but he's the half-demon bastard of Satan.” Godaiin is shaking and sounds a few seconds away from a full on breakdown. “And worst, everyone is holding his _sperm donor_ against him and now he has to pass this crazy exam or he will die. I can't...how can anyone be alright?”

“We aren't.” Ryūji admits after a moment, looking down at his own hands. “Before...it looked like there was enough time. Even with the push back for us in general, it's something Okumura could have pulled off with the rate he's going. But with only a week to cram everything in...”

“It feels almost like a set up.” Konekomaru's words make everyone flinch. Konekomaru then seems to realize he was heard and looks up at them all. He then swallows. “It does. I'm...we should be ready...just in case...”

Shiemi gives him a soft yes, eyes dropping down to the plush toy in her lap. And she wonders at the strange, pulsing magic she can sense within it.

_'Does...is Rin ready for the worst himself?'_ Shiemi wonders. It sounds so strange and yet not strange at all. She peeks around Yukio to see Renzō staring blankly ahead. Shiemi for a moment can't understand why he's doing it. Then she recalls what Izumo told her and how everyone was certain that Rin was – and he certainly was – the one most effected by Renzō's “betrayal” above even his friends.

And it finally clicks.

Shiemi looks over and meets Yukio's gaze, wondering if he knows as well. Yukio reads a question in her eyes and tilts his head in that regard. “What is it?” He asks softly.

“Um...Rin and...Shima-kun...” Shiemi says softly, looking over at Renzō again.

Yukio glances behind him to see Renzō and frowns for a moment, before he sighs. Squeezing Shiemi's hand, Yukio turns back to her and nods. “I...think I shouldn't talk to him about it until...after.”

Shiemi swallows. “Yeah. After.”

Whatever _after_ is.

* * *

Rin settles awkwardly into the seat he is led to. The room he is in is massive, reminding him of the auditorium of the Academy. But it's filled to the brim with various desks and seats in front of them, all empty. The one Rin is in, has a desk with a very large stack of paper on it before it.

One that is bigger than the stacks of paper Rin went through in preparation for this test. Rin swallows down his nerves, glancing at the woman who is now placing down a timer. It is set for one hour as he was warned and Rin turns to the stack of papers.

Shoving down his fear, he waits until he is given the cue to go.

“You have one hour to complete this test.” The woman informs him, voice cold. She eyes Rin for a moment, watching as he glances at the pen he was given with a frown, then says, “You may begin.”

The timer starts and Rin pulls out his own pen, making the woman bristle. However, there is no rule against that so she lets him. Merely glares at him and wonders how he figured out the pen he was given officially is broken.

* * *

Everyone stands back up as the door opens and Rin comes out. He manages to give them a reassuring smile before the woman makes him move forward, onwards to the next test.

“What's next?” Paku asks after a moment, once they are gone.

“The practicals. Though in this case he only has to pass the solo mission since it's only him taking the test...” Yukio sighs and takes off his glasses, cleaning them. When he puts them back on, he looks out at the others. “I only know what the standard testing is, they might have made some changes for my brother.”

Renzō curses under his breath at that then, after looking at where Rin was last, moves forward to follow after him and the exam lady.

Everyone exchanges looks then scrambles to catch up.

No one is going to leave Rin behind.

* * *

Rin stands at attention before the exorcists before him, knowing very well they will be holding his next exam. It takes everything he has to stay focused, since his brain is still somewhat flattened by that written exam he took before. He's still worried that he didn't get actually half of it done and correct due to the increased amount of questions. All he can hope for is that it still gives enough of good marks to make that test a pass.

“This exam is to prove you are reliable for missions.” The woman begins, a sour look on her face. It is the exact same one as before and Rin wonders if it is stamped to her face permanently. “Normally you would have another test with a team but since it's just you taking this exam, you will only take the solo mission.”

Rin looks out at where they are. It's a forest, with massive trees. Rin doesn't know where they are, since the lady took him there by key to the small base already set up.

“The exam is simple.” Rin doubts that and is confirmed in that regard with her next words, “Out in the forest is someone playing the role of an escaped spy. Everyone else here will be leaving to act as a decoy. You are to find the spy and deal with them. Bring proof of it being the real spy back with you when you are done. You have until nightfall.”

Rin glances at the sky and sees that in this part of the world it is late afternoon, practically evening. If he's guessing right, that leaves him only two hours at best to do this.

As he's considering that, the rest of the exorcists retreat into the forest to hide there. Rin settles on the ground after he's told that he's got ten minutes before he starts, and starts considering his options here. After the broken pen and the extra questions than the usual test, Rin's not going to discount that this test has been rigged as well.

Rin grimaces at that but it makes sense. Whoever is behind the test change must be part of the faction that doesn't want Rin around at all. They want him dead. But this person is smart enough to work within the limits of the deal.

_'Pass or die.'_ Rin thinks and opens his eyes to look out over forest. _'Pass or die.'_

The problem is no one else understands what that truly means and there is no way for Rin to explain it. The only option thus is _pass_. And Rin's not going to give up any time soon.

* * *

Some time later has Rin cursing to himself softly, holding his leg as the wound slowly starts to steam and heal. He can't really use Kurikara for the same reasons at the progression exam, just in a different fashion. He can't be noticed.

_'Of course it's an actual real spy.'_ Rin sneers at that. _'This guy doesn't know it's a test and is going full out to escape this place.'_

Rin shifts and considers why he ended up in the forest. _'Not that it matters at this point but he has to get out soon...the examiners probably smoked him out a little before I was brought here.'_

Rin stands up now that his wound is healed and considers things. He looks at the blood splattering the leaves and bark nearby. And he gets an idea. A risky one, but one that will pay off if he succeeds.

_'If I don't, they could spin this into me interfering with an actual mission or some other bullshit.'_ Rin bares his teeth at the thought, then focuses on his hands. _'Right. Capture this guy now, deal with the rest later.'_

* * *

An explosion of blue flames from within the forest makes the examiner step back, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. She goes for her sword on her side, then hesitates.

Then out from the explosion comes Rin. He's covered in dirt and blood, Kurikara drawn in one hand and looking truly like the demon he is. In his other hand he's dragging a body and he throws it in front of her.

It's the spy that ran into the forest, currently curled up and whimpering. He's alive, barely injured in fact, and is out mostly because of fear. His mutterings don't exactly make sense, but they are made up of high-pitched terror.

“Well?” Rin bites out from behind flames and fangs.

The woman swallows back her fear and resumes her blank, snobby expression. “It will do.”

* * *

The door opening has everyone turn to look at it. The first person exiting is Rin and he looks very battered. It's been two hours since they saw him last and between the dirt, sweat, and blood Rin looks awful.

But he still smiles at them. “Pretty sure I did good.”

This allows them to relax slightly. Then the examiner walks in after Rin. “It is time for the next test.”

A ripple, a murmur, comes from everyone at that news. Looking between Rin and the examiner, it's obvious that Rin's exhaustion will play into whatever exam is next and not in a good way.

Yukio stands. “Policy states that after each practical exams, there is time for rest. The usual plan is for it to continue on to the next day in fact.”

“He is a demon. He is ready.” The examiner shoots back.

Yukio's eyes narrow behind his glasses. “Are you saying that none of the rules apply here?”

The examiner stiffens, glaring at him until she finally looks away. “He will get an hour to rest.”

Yukio smiles, the smile chill and almost dangerous. “Thank you.”

Renzō's the first one to catch Rin as he sways finally, and starts leading him off. Rin can get a quick bath and a meal during this break. It will have to be enough for him to recover for the next test.

It is all Yukio can buy him and Rin gives him a grateful smile as he stumbles past with help from Renzō. Yukio returns it with a soft smile of his own, before turning to look at the examiner. The smile drops and he gives a small bow before turning around and joining the group, pulling out his cellphone as he does and punching in a certain number.

The examiner grinds her teeth, but there is nothing else she can do. Not without giving the game away.

* * *

Rin sinks into the tub with the help of Ryūji to keep him steady, sighing in relief as the hot water soothes his aches and pains. “Thanks Ryūji. Sorry for troubling you.”

Ryūji snorts. “No apologizing. We're your friends so we are going to help.”

Rin smiles at that but still looks a bit hesitant. “Still...”

“No. No way.” Ryūji grabs Rin's head and pulls it back slightly so he has to look at him. “No apologizing or anything stupid there. Or I'll dunk you.”

Rin manages a breathless laugh there. “Alright, alright...dare I ask who's in the kitchen?”

“Shima.” Ryūji grins at Rin's baffled look. “Yeah, he's the only one who really knows how to cook. Nothing as good as you, but his mother forced recipes and cooking skills down his and all of his siblings' throats. Said he's going to make okonomiyaki.”

Rin blinks, digesting that. “But do we have time to make the okonomiyaki?”

“Yeah. Your brother says you got three hours now. I'm not asking how, just know he called someone.” Ryūji shrugs. “But you are lucky to get the okonomiyaki. Family recipe Shima got from his mother and he rarely makes it. Just don't try to figure out the recipe, or his mother might kill him or worse.”

Rin snorts at that, remembering the strong minded woman he met back in Kyōto. “Okay, I got it.”

“And for bonus points, the next test is the Tamer one.” That voice makes Rin yelp and nearly drown himself in shock. Ryūji bangs his knee against the bathtub and swears, before glaring at Lightning who somehow managed to sneak into the place without them noticing.

“What the fuck?” Ryūji demands, glowering at him. And relieved that _he_ , at the least, is still dressed.

Lightning laughs and raises his hands. “Hey, hey! Now, the Tamer test is basically testing your ability to control and use your familiar. And you got nothing to fear from Kuro there, right?”

Rin slowly nods. “Yeah.”

“And summoning is easy for you to pull off since Kuro's on Assiah already.” Lightning notes cheerfully. “That test is pretty much in the bag. Which is why I told you to add it to the list. You can ace that test even if they try any cheap tricks and full marks in a chosen Meister does help a lot. Pushes your chances of passing further.”

Rin is silent for a bit, considering things. “They have been cheating.” He says after a moment. Lightning stares at him, a thoughtful sound coming from his mouth and his one visible eye intense with interest. Rin shrugs. “They gave me extra questions to answer and a broken pen in the first test. The second test...the spy was real.”

Lightning hums for a moment over that, looking thoughtful. “Thanks for telling me...I'll have to investigate that. Even with your heritage, if it gets out people are willing to cheat against applicants for the sake of grudges well...not good for the Order.”

Lightning turns to go at that point, leaving Rin and Ryūji alone. Ryūji looks thoughtful. “A real spy?”

Rin nods. “I think they did something just before my test to get him out there. Since he didn't think it was a test and with all the decoys who did in the forest to make him spook...”

Ryūji grunts a bit at that. “Well, I don't think they can do anything on the Tamer test. Lightning made a point of doing whatever he could think of to distract Kuro during the practise runs, right?”

Rin nods and slowly stands, stepping out of the bath carefully and accepting the towel Ryūji gives him. “Yeah. So that should be fine. But what about the other ones?”

Ryūji considers it, thinking carefully. “Well, there is definitely the Knight Meister test. You have to land a hit on a Knight opponent. And I think they might have one more as well.”

Rin nods, wrapping the towel around himself and shaking water droplets from his hair. “Yeah...and they will cheat each and every time.”

Ryūji frowns at that, wanting to say rather rude and angry things about it but it's not the kind of thing that will help in this situation. Instead, he just follows after Rin and directs him to the clean set of clothing that was gotten out for him while he was in the bath.

* * *

Keeping focus on cooking is hard when you are haunted by fears and what ifs and the kind of terror that comes when a _friend_ could very well get the go ahead for his head being chopped off.

“Shima-san...” Konekomaru's voice is soft, but it shakes Renzō out of his fearful daze. Konekomaru gives him an understanding smile and pats his hand. “It's going to be alright. Don't worry.”

Renzō swallows and nods, turning back to the okonomiyaki that will be ready soon. He hears the sound of footsteps and turns to see Rin walk in.

A bit of relief hits him as he sees how much better Rin looks already, refreshed by his bath and the change of clothing. Somehow, Renzō manages his usual smile and meets Rin's gaze.

Somehow, they will both make it. He has to believe in something at one point or another and Renzō finds it's startlingly easy to believe in Rin.

* * *

Luckily the entire test for Tamer is as easy as suggested for Rin. After doing training with Kuro where Lightning did his best to distract Kuro as much as possible – and even dragged others like Konekomaru into helping there – Kuro ignored all attempts to make him not listen to Rin for whatever reason in favour of completing the task set for him.

But the next test is pitting him against an Upper First Class Exorcist.

_'I'm pretty sure it's usually a Lower First Class at most...'_ Rin muses, seizing up the guy in front of him. He's definitely a knight and a heavily built guy at that. And he must have earned his ranking, making a sword fight with him potentially dangerous.

_'And I gotta get one hit on him...'_ Rin grits his teeth and comes to a decision. If they are going to cheat while sticking to the letter of the rules, he can do the same.

Nothing in the test says he has to hit him with his _sword_...

* * *

For the Meister tests, they are allowed to watch in the stands, something that has Renzō clenching his hands around the railing tightly. He's not sure what's worse, waiting to know what is the result or watching the exam.

He knows Ryūji is there before he speaks, impossible to miss his presence and the strange connection to fire he still has from the contract with Karura. A defunct but still strangely valid – thanks to his bloodline – contract.

“Shima...do you want to tell him?” Ryūji asks and Renzō flinches. Ryūji plows onwards despite his reaction, determined to say what he wants. “You like him. You like him _that_ much and anyone can tell you do. I got asked by Lightning early on if you guys were dating!”

Renzō chokes a bit at that and glances over at said Arc Knight who is watching Rin's match against the exorcist before him intently. “That...”

“That means that maybe Okumura's been looking at you the same way.” Ryūji tells him. “Look, I don't want to pressure you or anything but consider it okay? Consider what regrets you might have if you don't.”

Ryūji squeezes his shoulder before moving away, leaving Renzō to his thought and watching as Rin fights his opponent. Renzō watches as Rin's fist crunches into the face of the Upper Class Exorcist and hears the loud whistle go off, before the examiner walks in and starts yelling.

Lightning jumps down at that point and joins the conversation, making the examiner stare at him in shock and then look irritated the longer he talks.

Soon after the match is called and Rin has officially proven himself, at the least, worthy of a Meister in Knight.

Renzō lets out a heavy breath and carefully pries his hands from the railing, looking at them as they shake.

And wonders if he can risk it.

* * *

Rin lets out a shaky breath as the blindfold is set on him, secured. His hands are also tied and he just knows there is a ton of holy water all over the place. Officially the holy water containers are there in case his flames get out of control, but Rin can't help but fear them being turned on him.

“Don't be such a scaredy-cat.” That mocking voice from Shura helps Rin relax, knowing that she's in there. She won't let anyone use the holy water on him.

“You got various things to light up and _only_ light up. They are going to be called and you gotta find them. Careful of the people next to or holding them.” Shura warns him, before stepping back and settling beside him.

Rin takes in a deep breath and then lets it out. He reaches for his magic and focuses, feeling out along the room and doing his best to get something of a picture.

The signal goes off and the final test begins. Shouts go up from multiple locations, and Rin has to focus on them, try to hear what they say they have. More than once he realizes they are lying and he has to adjust accordingly. More than once holy water is pulled out and used to put out the flames, but most of the time it's done because Rin can't stay and focus on putting the fire out before moving on to another target.

Rin is sweating and shaking by the end, but when the blindfold is removed he can see no one is hurt and that he somehow managed to get each and every single target. The examiner looks even more sour than before at this.

“The exam is over. You have three days before the results will be processed.” She then turns on her heels and walks away, not noticing how Shura flips her off while helping Rin to his feet.

“Well...that's over with at least.” Shura says and Rin nods, unable to speak.

It is over, but what is the result?

* * *

No one had been allowed in except for the exorcists taking part in the last exam, so Renzō ends up pacing back and forth. He's pretty sure he's driving people nuts, but no one says a thing. Renzō stops more than once to look at the door, run a hand through his hair, or wipe off his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Shiemi watches him every time, before turning back to the plush toy in her hands. She has kept it on her this entire time, something about it very comforting to her. Unknown to her, Kero finds her comforting as well despite how hard it is to stay still while in her hands. Shiemi's power is like a little sun to him and that is somewhat soothing for the sun associated guardian.

_'Might like me cause of that too.'_ Kero realizes, staring up at Shiemi as she looks up again and looks lost once more. _'Got the same magic, can't help but notice.'_

But Shiemi doesn't say anything about it, which makes Kero relax. He rather be as much of a surprise as possible if it comes down to it. The same reason why Sekki is nowhere in sight during this is the same reason Kero is here. In his case though, he can afford to reveal his false form no matter what.

The door opens at that and everyone turns to face, it, breathless and terrified for what might come out.

* * *

Rin halts as the first thing he has to deal with is Renzō in front of him. Renzō places his hands on Rin's shoulders and he can feel him trembling.

“Rin...” Renzō opens and closes his mouth, flushing a bit.

Rin smiles back and reaches out a hand, laying it on top of his head with only a slight bit of strain to reach. “It's over. I have to wait three days for the result.”

Renzō nearly collapses at that, and that seems to be cue for the rest to come at him, asking questions and drawing him into a more cheerful conversation. The only one who doesn't say anything is Renzō, who shakes still, stepping back and looking scared.

“So...how about we celebrate me getting through it?” Rin offers cheerfully.

Yukio sighs, but it's with a smile on his lips. “Sukiyaki?”

“Of course!” Rin exclaims and that startles laughter out of Yukio despite everything. He turns to Shiemi and carefully accepts the plush toy back from her. “Let's all get sukiyaki!” His smile is bright and cheerful, as if there is no darkness on the horizon and everyone lets the cheerful aura sweep them along.

Dwelling on a potential future won't help in this situation.

* * *

In a small office in the Vatican branch, a man works diligently on the paperwork in front of him. Confidential work that only a few can work on and he is one of that very few.

Then a thick folder slams down on his desk and, slowly, he looks up to meet the angry gaze of the woman before him.

“He _passed_.” She snarls. “You promised me that he wouldn't be able to do it and we'll have all the legals handled. You promised me I would be able to take his head!”

The man sighs, setting down his pen. “I promised and I will deliver.”

The woman watches as he goes to his drawer and unlocks it with a special key – a key of vanishment in fact – pulling it out to reveal a large amount of folders. He pulls out a specific one and passes it to her. She grudgingly snatches it from his hand and looks it over.

As she reads it, her eyes widen and she turns to look at him. “This is...”

He nods. “My boss arranged for this quite some time ago. You need not fear.”

A wicked grin slowly spreads across her face as she takes in the folder in front of her. Almost exactly the same as the folder the woman was to now bring to the Vatican, except for one key difference.

Okumura Rin does not pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below, that's how you tell me that this story should be continued!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after the last cliffhanger I bring you...this.
> 
> Enjoy.

Mephisto stares out the window of his office, cradling a cup of tea in his hands. And wonders at the very odd feeling he's getting. Like he's missing something.

_'But when I'm suddenly_ _struck_ _with a lot of paperwork and guards to make sure I do it...'_ Mephisto eyes the two exorcists in the room. Upper First Class ones of course and manipulating them to do as he wish is not an easy task. Just getting a cup of tea was way too annoying.

And yet he can't push them too much, not after that conversation with Lightning. Not after he admitted to using people as pawns, though they should honestly be grateful he's not hiding how he thinks there. You'd think people would appreciate a bit of _honesty_ there, especially since he also confirmed he's on their side.

Mephisto frowns lightly, taking a sip from his cup. At this point, he will have to rely on others to keep his plans on track and it is not a comfortable feeling. Risky enough to send everyone to Inari where he could not interfere without getting Lucifer's attention. Risky enough to bet on the standards that Lucifer has in regards to Renzō.

Mephisto's eyes narrow and he finds he is not looking forward to tomorrow at all. And that's with the season finale of his favourite show premiering that very day.

**Chapter 28: Execution**

Rin wakes up with his stomach churning within him. He's not entirely certain of it, for a moment wondering what he ate last night, then his conscious brain catches up with his hind brain. Rin sits up and looks around, glancing at the calendar nearby to have it confirmed.

Today is the day where his results will come in and he will be told if he's an Exorcist or will be killed. Rin swallows, suddenly feeling his throat dry out, and wonders if he actually managed to pull it off. Even without the cheating involved, the tests were incredibly difficult and strained Rin to the point of breaking. He ended up falling asleep halfway through sukiyaki in fact.

“Nii-san?” Rin turns to see Yukio, already dressed and up, peering into the room. “Do you...want anything to eat?”

What isn't said is the question of whether or not Rin has any appetite this morning. Rin appreciates it but knows he definitely needs to eat something. “Toast I think. Toast and some tea.”

Yukio smiles softly at him. “I can handle both of those. And my own breakfast.” He assures Rin. “Go take a nice long bath.”

Rin smiles at him and slowly nods. “Okay.”

Yukio leaves, the door creaking shut behind him and his footsteps making their way down the hall and to the stairs. Rin curls up, resting his head on his knees, and looks out the window.

And prays.

* * *

Renzō wakes up a complete wreck mentally speaking and ends up having to rush to the washroom after the first few bites of breakfast, practically shoving his head in the toilet to throw up.

Konekomaru pats his back as he does so, looking both nervous and worried for Renzō. “Are you okay?”

“Not...not particularly...” Renzō admits, spitting out what's left in his mouth. “Damn...”

Konekomaru gets Renzō a paper cup of water and lets him rinse out his mouth with that. “How about something easier on your stomach? I got some nice herbal tea from Moriyama-san.”

Renzō nods. “I think...I think I will need that.”

Konekomaru gives him a look of understanding. “Okay. I'll get that and some congee maybe?”

Renzō considers it. “Sure...I think I can have that.”

Konekomaru smiles and stands. “Then I'll make arrangements.”

Renzō watches him go then calls out, “Koneko-san?” When Konekomaru turns to look at him, he briefly hesitates before giving a wane smiles. “Thanks.”

Konekomaru smiles. “I need that herbal tea too.” He says as way of explanation before leaving.

Renzō sighs and slowly stands up, coughing slightly and holding his stomach. And hopes that his fears are for nothing.

* * *

Normal classes seem to drag. Godaiin watches Rin worriedly as the half-demon is obviously distracted by what news might come for him.

Godaiin doesn't blame him. _'I have to thank Moriyama-san for that tea...'_ Godaiin thinks, settling a hand on his still slightly churning stomach. From what he heard, everyone had to use that tea.

He glances at his cellphone at a small vibration, and opens it to see a text. He's surprised to find it's from Ryūji but the subject matter is important.

_Yukio left the class early. He was looking at his cellphone before so I think he got a message from the Order._

Godaiin bites his lip and glances over at Rin. He also is looking at his cellphone with a frown on his face. Rin looks up to see Godaiin looking at him and tilts the screen so Godaiin can read it.

_Mission came in for me. I have to go. Might not be back in time._

Godaiin frowns at that, and passes the news on to Ryūji. He blesses the fact that during the waiting while Rin was having his exam, everyone did their best to distract themselves and that included exchanging numbers and emails.

His cellphone vibrates.

_I don't like that._

Godaiin doesn't get to answer that as the teacher calls for him, sounding annoyed and asks for him to solve the question on the board.

Godaiin stands awkwardly and, shaking slightly, can only keep his mind somewhat on the problem as he finds his mind still can't help but dwell on the worst possible results.

* * *

Lunch is quiet. No one is really up for conversation and they mostly just sit there with Rin, keeping him company as he picks at the bento he has. It's another bento made by him and it's not the only one he made. The night before he made enough for everyone and then some. Yukio had to convince him to not take them all in, tell him they will keep long enough for them to be eaten later.

And yet Rin can barely eat his food. Everyone can barely eat the food before them, even Rin's delicious cooking weighing heavily on them and tasting like dust.

“Rin...” Shiemi finally speaks up, getting his attention. “If...if something goes wrong, tell us. Please.”

Rin stares at her then looks out at the others, who nod, all looking determined. Rin swallows, feeling some tears gathering in the back of his eyes and nods. “Okay.”

Rin isn't going to stop them. If they want to ruin their careers and possibly lives for his sake, Rin can't stop them.

He can only wonder how he went from being almost alone this time last year to being surrounded by so many loyal and caring friends.

* * *

Sekki takes a sip from the herbal tea that she got from Shiemi and lets out a sigh of relief. It is quite tasty as much as warm and soothing. Something she desperately needs.

Beside her, Kero uses a spoon to get some of the same tea out of the cup in front of him. “Sekki...”

“I know.” Sekki slowly shakes her head. “I can't see anything. But...our bond with Rin-kun is intact and all we can do right now is wait.”

“If somethin' happens...” Kero is silent for a moment after, letting the silence speak for itself. “Ah will not fergive anythin' done to Rin. Not at all.”

“I understand.” Sekki's voice is calm, probably too calm. Her hand shakes as she lifts the cup to her mouth, before she steadies it with another as she places it back down. “Yue has vowed to kill anyone who harms Rin-kun to that extent.”

“Ah'm the same.” Kero admits, and meets Sekki's gaze.

She sighs and closes her eyes, before nodding. “I understand.”

She slowly opens her eyes again and stares out at her office. _'Let us hope it does not come for it. For Rin-kun would be harmed by that as much as those who seek_ _for his death_ _.'_

* * *

Lightning is not sure what he expected when he was called in. Not to find an entire team of people gearing up for a big fight, a team of people that includes the thought missing Igor Neuhaus.

“So you've returned.” Lightning says conversationally. Neuhaus merely glares at him before ignoring him in favour of finishing off the seals he's drawing up on paper for later.

“Aah, you are finally here, Sir Light.” Lightning turns to see the speaker. He's one of the Grigori officiates and he's holding mission papers out to him.

Lightning takes it and reads over it. He then freezes and looks up at him. “Is this true?”

“Yes. You are to act mainly as support here and place these manacles on _that one_.” The officiate gestures at the case that is on the desk beside him.

Slowly, Lightning sets down the papers and opens the case. He can't help but let out a whistle at the sight of them, despite what he knows what they are used for. “We got permission for this?”

“All three Grigori signed off on it.” The officiate confirms.

Lightning stares a bit longer at the manacles before closing the case again. He turns to look at his team for it and frowns. Every single one here despises Satan's Son from what he knows. Piarus Gorman in particular reached Upper First Class at a young age out of his hatred for Satan for example.

The only one who is reasonable in this regard is Lightning himself. And he has a very strong record for completing missions to the letter.

Lightning barely keeps back the frown that wants to form on his face, instead keeping the easy smile he usually has on. This entire thing stinks of a set-up and yet, there is nothing Lightning can do without risking his status in the Order. A status that has been steadily improving some key policies in the Order, and he won't be able to pull off that anymore if he gets a smear of this size on his record.

_'Well then...I sure hope you got plenty to surprise me with Okumura Rin.'_ Lightning silently thinks. _'You know magic yes? Perhaps that can be your salvation.'_

Another thought has him pulling out his cellphone and, after checking to make sure no one is looking, sending a very small and quick text message out.

He might not be able to ruin his reputation, but he knows a certain maverick who will have no shame in doing exactly that yet again.

* * *

Rin slips out of class during the few minutes he has between the last class and the one before. Heading to the nearby washroom, he quickly relieves himself and washes his hands before heading back out. He's just heading back when a voice calling his name has him turn.

Rin starts a bit at the sight of Lightning in front of him. “Um...yes?”

Lightning gives him a smile but there is something off about it. Rin fingers his cellphone in his pocket, thinking of the email he drafted over lunch and just needs to hit send to send it to all of his friends. Rin's gaze drops to look at the case in Lightning's hands then back up.

“Okumura-kun, I need you to come with me.” Lightning's voice is formal and alarm bells start ringing. He holds out his hand. “I need your cellphone.”

He looks apologetic and Rin swallows, hitting send as he pulls out the cellphone and hopes it works. Lightning shuts off and pockets Rin's cellphone once he has it, then holds out his hand again. “Your sword.”

Rin glances around, sensing the presence of other exorcists and carefully hands over his sword sleeve. Lightning takes it and slings it over his own shoulders.

“My apologies Okumura Rin, but the order has come in for the Son of Satan to be executed. The Grigori themselves signed off on it.” Rin meets his gaze there and hears the unspoken _so I can not disobey_ within it.

Rin gulps, especially as Lightning opens the case and pulls out two shiny manacles. There are no chains attached but Rin can feel the sick power pulsing within. Rin hesitates but does as directed and holds out his arms.

The manacles snap on him and it's like a mountain was dropped on him. He feels sick, dizzy, and newborn kitten weak. He actually falls forward and gets caught by Lightning, swallowing back his bile. He can't sense his blue flames or any other power.

“This is such a shame...I wanted to look at your kōmaken while you are alive.” Lightning says softly, before straightening Rin. “Walk forward. We have a ways to go to get to your execution grounds.”

Rin waves for a bit then nods, following after Lightning. He watches as other exorcists show up and listens as Lightning introduces them in a fashion via greeting them.

The only woman is the same one who acted as his examiner, one Anthea Naldi. Rin watches Neuhaus arrive with a shock and he only holds his gaze for a bit before dropping it. A rather muscular and angry looking man is given the name of Antonio Suárez Pérez and the rather young looking man, around Shura's real age if Rin is guessing right, is given the name of Piarus Gorman. The final man, a rather heavy set man who glares the most at Rin, is named Donald Dunkle.

Rin doesn't need to be told to know they are all Upper First Class Exorcists and he starts praying that one way or another things will be alright.

* * *

His cellphone going off in his pocket has him pull it out, ignoring the teacher's complaints and the other students' stares at _Ryūji_ answering his cellphone in class.

It's nothing compared to what happens when Ryūji leaps out of his seat and scrambles out of his classroom. He ignores the shouts from the teacher and the loud confused chatter from the rest, just barrelling out of class.

As he goes, he comes across Izumo and Konekomaru leaving their own class, Izumo dragging along Konekomaru who looks like he wishes he could apologize to their classmates and teacher. But as soon as he sees Ryūji he stops trying to do that and follows after him without hesitation. Shiemi catches up next, stumbling out of her class and Ryūji can see over her shoulder Paku stopping the teacher from grabbing her, even having to tackle him to prevent him from stopping Shiemi.

But it's when they see Renzō at the front, already shoving on his shoes and practically vibrating from the need to _gogogo_ does it really hit them.

_If you are reading this something went wrong_

There is no need to open the email when it has a subject matter like that and came directly from Rin.

* * *

Sekki's third cup of tea drops to the ground and shatters. She doesn't complain at all, not even as Yue's wings sprout and cover her, dragging her down to the other side as he surges forth.

Keroberos is not far behind in transforming and they both take off. The cram school is just starting to get busy so they only pass a few startled exorcists as they charge down the hallways until they exit it, leaping into the sky immediately as soon as they reach outside air.

For a moment they search, trying to sense Rin, then curse as a key takes him elsewhere and they have to turn around.

They follow the pulsing bond together, until Yue realizes what he is sensing. “Keroberos! Go back to the dorm and get the Cards!”

Keroberos is confused for a moment then it clicks. “Got it! Ah'll be there soon...get there fast Yue!” He calls as he whirls around and heads back to the dorm, to where the Cards wait and vibrate with energy.

Yue nods and then focuses ahead on what he can sense, letting his bond to Rin direct him to the right location.

He will not fail. Not Rin, not ever.

* * *

Shura is busy cursing up a storm as she charges down the hallways, her cellphone pressed to her ear in a white knuckled grip. “Dammit, dammit, pick up the fucking phone baldy!”

But it goes to voice mail again and, cursing, Shura punches in the redial button after hanging up, waiting for the demon king to answer. She's worried at this point, wondering why he can't get to his cellphone.

She's so intent on things she ends up banging into someone. She stops, looking down to see Renzō sprawled at her feet. “What the...”

The rest of the exwires show up then and they all stare at Shura. “Kirigakure-sensei!” Shiemi gasps. “It's...it's Rin...he...”

“I know.” Shura bites out, calling up Mephisto yet again. “Lightning gave me a message about the execution. Damn, only just got it cause of stupid work.”

“Did he say where they are?” Renzō demands, a growl rumbling in his chest. Shura eyes him, seeing black flames crawling up his arms. He's already called on Yamantaka and there's an edge to him. He's not smiling at all, just blanked out with sheer rage and fear.

“No. That's why I'm trying to contact Sir Pheles he should--” The ringing stops finally and Mephisto's voice comes in.

“What is it Kirigakure-sensei? I am very busy--”

“The execution order for Rin came through.” Shura yells. “Did you know about--”

She's cut off by smoke appearing in front of her and suddenly Mephisto is there in front of her, hands gripping his shoulders and staring angrily into her face. “What did you say?”

Shura flinches at the rage in him. More so than when she was poking around in his plans. “Execution order. For Rin. It's legal apparently.”

Mephisto actually _swears_ at that, making everyone jump. “He should not be. He passed the exam.”

Gasps are heard at that, Shiemi looking particularly horrified. Konekomaru frowns in thought. “Who switched the results then?”

“That is the billion yen question is it not?” Mephisto's voice is rough, a surprise coming from the normally unflappable demon. “I will go after him. You find out who switched it.”

“Hell no!” Shura yells and snaps out something, grabbing him. But he disappears soon after that, making her curse. “Fuck! Everyone, I'm gonna summon a naga to scent track him. You either come with me or not.”

Renzō's the first to follow after her as she races down the hallway after summoning up a naga which shoots down the hall in front of her. The last to go is Shiemi, but more in the case of sending a message off to someone important before racing down the hallway.

Time is running out and they can only hope and pray in that regard.

* * *

Rin follows after Lightning, steps slow and deliberate. He's a bit confused by the use of keys at first, then he realizes it's part of a method to confuse the trail. The keys ultimately just back track once or twice before returning to the main group.

The people surrounding him seem to choke out the air, often glancing at him or rather glaring at him.

_'So this is killing intent.'_ Rin thinks absently, taking in a heavy breath and keeping his head held high. He won't bow to them, not at all.

Rin can feel a strange pulse coming from inside him. It's so strange, foreign, that he wonders at it and wonder if it is the influence of the manacles on him.

As time passes, they enter a forest and move through the trees. Rin is surprised slightly at the location and finds it somewhat suspicious, especially when they reach the clearing where Rin is to be killed. Rin does not know what to think of this clearing – the clearing with the magically empowered Slyph and where the progression exam was centred – as the place where he is to die by their orders. He hesitates too long for them and gets pushed forward, stumbling into the clearing. And that's when he realizes it.

The pulse is his magic. His human magic, finally flowing free through his body after months of going without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea*
> 
> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below to make sure I update on Monday!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after much waiting, comes the end of this arc!
> 
> (also, since the new chapter of Aoex was released I'm cursing a bit. i missed so many opportunities and such for plot...ah well, I'll try it again another time)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Yukio wants to collapse in exhaustion, but his trained professionalism won't let him. As is, he still staggers slightly and takes a moment to replace his broken glasses with one of the spares on him before looking around.

The mission he was sent on was almost a complete disaster. Yet they managed to salvage it into a success. He's not entirely certain how they pulled it off, but Yukio can't help but be grateful anyways. Looking around, he sees the clean-up is underway and goes for his cellphone, planning on contacting the branch headquarters and calling for a squad to come and help with the clean up.

Instead, the two messages on his cellphone has him staring in complete and utter horror at what is revealed within.

“Okumura-kun?” One of his teammates on this missions asks, noticing how still he is.

The sound of his name shakes Yukio out of his shock and, ignoring his team's confused cries, he charges off to the nearest usable door and shoves the right key in there.

Slamming the door open, Yukio charges inside it, a prayer, a wish, already starting to form inside and on his lips as he charges forward.

That he won't be too late to save Rin, to save his brother.

**Chapter 29: Magic Revealed**

Rin is pushed forward again, this time until he's on his knees. Glancing to the side, he can see both Antonio and Piarus have guns of a kind pointed at him. But more importantly, he can see Anthea draw her sword. It's thick and double edged, but that's all Rin knows. He's no expert on swords, but he does know what that sword is going to be used for.

Ahead of him, Kurikara is set down on top of a circle that Neuhaus and Donald had made up. Lightning is standing to the side, watching and not making any moves as the rest make preparations.

Rin's hair is grabbed and his head is yanked back, exposing his neck. Rin swallows, still somewhat dizzy from the manacles. His magic is pulsing slowly and more steadily, slowly pushing back the dizziness and weakness from the loss of his demon powers.

There's a small sound, metallic and muffled, and Rin flicks his eyes over to see Kurikara has been drawn. It glows a soft blue but the manacles seem to still do their job, keeping the power back. The sound he heard was from the sword being jammed into the ground in the centre of the magic circle.

_'They are going to break that.'_ Rin shudders at the thought. For all he knows he could _potentially_ survive anything else they threw at him. But his demon heart being broken? That is most certainly a death sentence.

Then, a voice, soft and almost conversational in tone, cuts through the tense silence.

“Might I ask what is going on here?” Mephisto Pheles asks, suddenly _there_ , standing not too far from Rin and the rest, and frowning at the group before him.

* * *

Yukio bends over, panting heavily and wiping away the sweat on his face. He looks up slowly, looking around the area he's in. It's part of the cram school, the best location he could pick for now. Pulling out his cellphone, he checks it. Shiemi has been updating him, something that amazes him.

_'And to think only a few months ago she didn't have a cellphone or even consider getting one.'_ Yukio feels a smile tug on his lips. Standing, he looks around and considers things. _'Where would they have it? They can't take Nii-san out of Japan so they have to be here at the least. And if they go too far, that runs the risk of Sir Pheles getting to them while they are in the middle of transporting him. The amount of people on the team...it's probably at least five.'_ Yukio frowns, taking in a deep breath and starting to walk forward again.

_'So they can't go too far in a big group. But they also need the place to be big enough for all the preparations. Killing a demon...a demon like Nii-san is not an easy task. You have to destroy the demon heart at the same time as you kill the body. So you need a magic circle.'_ Yukio stops for a moment, as his cellphone goes off again and he looks down at the message.

“The naga changed direction...and says that there are two scent trails?!” Yukio curses under his breath softly. _'This was planned. I got to see Nii-san's results thanks to Sir Pheles before I went on my mission. Nii-san passed...this was rigged from the beginning!'_

Yukio breaks out into a light jog, mind still whirling. _'There must be a way...wait...space, time, location...there's something perfect for that not too far away!'_

He quickly texts off a message to Shiemi and prays that everyone listens to her in time.

* * *

The ringing of Shiemi's cell makes her jump and she scrambles to grab it. Everyone turns to look at her, shocked at that sound, watching as she looks at the message sent to her.

“Uh...!” Shiemi looks up. “Kirigakure-sensei! Yuki-chan's figured out where they took Rin!”

“Really? Tell us!” Shura demands and stares in horror as the destination is revealed. Then she curses. “Okay, time to step up and move people! Suguro, carry Miwa! Shima, if either of the girls need help you carry them too!” Shura orders, making everyone snap to attention.

“We have to get to the forest in time!”

Shiemi glances over at Renzō and her face softens. _'So he truly does care for Rin...'_

Before, he would have made a fuss over how lucky he is to carry a lovely girl. But now, Renzō is staring straight ahead at Rin without any deviation. He's _looking_ at Rin and that's something that eases Shiemi's mind about his feelings.

No one who looks that way at Rin could harm him.

* * *

There is silence at Mephisto's greeting, every exorcist staring in horror at Mephisto. Rin merely eyes him, glancing between him and Anthea with tight lips and wondering what will happen next.

Lightning grins. “Aah, Sir Pheles. I'm afraid that Rin-kun did not pass the exam--”

“I had that very exam go across my desk.” Mephisto says casually. Rin doesn't let that fool him. Mephisto is _pissed_. “And I assure you, that when the results reached me, Rin-kun had passed.”

Lightning glances at the other exorcists with him, who are stiff and at times white faced. “I see...well, it's an order from the Grigori. I'm afraid I cannot argue against it.”

Mephisto smiles. It's not a very pleasant smile. “I understand that completely.”

“But it's a shame...I thought maybe you wouldn't be all dramatic for once.” Lightning says, and Mephisto only has a moment for his eyes to widen before the trap set at his feet activates.

Rin swallows at the barrier that now surrounds the fuming Mephisto. It has Sekki's magic in it and he instinctively winces at how she's going to react to the barrier she made for hostile demons being used to make it impossible for Mephisto to halt his execution.

“I will get out of this.” Mephisto says calmly, voice like ice.

“Yes, but only when I take it down.” Lightning points out just calmly. He glances over at Rin and Rin reads how he is disappointed in his eyes. “I'm afraid that will be too late.”

Nothing for Mephisto to do but grind his teeth as Anthea steps forward, a disturbing expression of glee on her face, ready to chop Rin's head off.

“Nii-san!”

* * *

Yukio can only stare from the side of the clearing, sweaty and dishevelled from his race to get here in time. Behind him, he can distantly hear the sound of the rest coming up behind him. But he's too intent on the scene before him to pay attention.

Yukio makes to go after Rin, only for Shura to wrap an arm around his neck and pull him back. “What...let me go Shura-san!”

“No!” Shura drags him back and forces him to turn around, yanking him close and making him face her instead of what is ahead. “Those are all Upper Class exorcists, you don't stand a chance!”

“But...Nii-san!” Yukio struggles against Shura, meeting her gaze. For a moment she almost lets go at what his eyes look like, but she recovers and grips him tighter.

Beside them, Ryūji is holding back Renzō, and struggling against his efforts to break free. Konekomaru does his best to try to talk Renzō down, but Renzō ignores him, focused on Rin. Unlike Yukio, Renzō is deadly quiet and merely glares at everyone who has a part to play in Rin's execution.

“Rin...” Shiemi covers her mouth in horror. They are too late. Even Mephisto is down and Shiemi can sense how that barrier is made from Sekki's magic. Sekki is going to hate that when she finds out. Her eyes look down at the strange manacles on Rin's wrists and she frowns. “What are those...?”

“Anti-demon manacles.” Izumo whispers in her ear. Shiemi glances over at her and sees how pale she looks, how she's trembling. “They are super rare...only know them because... _they_ had to use them on...on mother once...”

Shiemi swallows thickly at that and turns at the flash of light from the woman's uplifted sword reflecting the sunlight. She squeaks and covers her eyes as the sword descends.

And a flash of brilliant blue light flares across their vision and equally loud sound is suddenly heard, shocking everyone and making Renzō go slack in Ryūji's grip in sheer shock.

“What...?”

* * *

Anthea screams as the strange arrow of light lands just in front of her and explodes, sending her back. Everyone stares, shocked by the sudden attack out of nowhere.

Lightning's eyes widen. _'This...it looks exactly as the arrow that attacked Angel...'_

The sound of great wings has them looking up and they gape, stunned by the man (?) that lands softly by Kurikara. They only have a moment to realize he destroyed the magic circle before he whirls on Neuhaus and grabs him by the throat, lifting him up.

“You were warned.” He says softly, while Neuhaus scrambles against his grip. Silver-blue eyes widen and he drops Neuhaus to avoid the corpse hands being sent after him.

Having recovered, Anthea attacks him next, only to be shocked by the barrier he raises. It's enough of a shock that he can slam her back with an arm, a glowing arm.

Donald pulls out his gun, a big heavy thing, and sets it ready to attack the winged-man while Anthea recovers and attacks again, this time with support from one of Piarus's familiars, a salamander.

He screams as two heavy paws slam him into the ground, sending his gun skittering forward. The winged-lion now on top of him growls, deep and loudly, making everyone flinch. Except Rin who brightens at the sight of him.

“Kero!”

“Sorry Ah'm late...just had to get some thangs.” Keroberos tosses the holster he has in his mouth, Rin catching it. He then has to dodge when Antonio shoots at him, snarling at that.

Rin sits up, pulling out the Key from within his shirt. “You...forgot something...”

Mephisto and Lightning watch attentively, as a magic circle glows beneath Rin. One that he once drew on the blackboard of his class long before he was even known as the Son of Satan.

“I'm half- _human_ too.” Rin snarls. “Key that hides the ancient power of the heavens, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!”

Rin grabs the staff, a strange sense of satisfaction and nostalgic triumph at finally wielding it again flowing through him. “Windy!”

Windy glows and flows out of Card form for the first time in months, shocking everyone and making them yell as she gathers them all up, and binds them.

Rin slowly stands up and faces them all down, not flinching at the glares and curses levelled his way. “I think fighting back would be a very bad idea.” He tells them calmly as Yue and Keroberos take up positions beside and slightly behind him.

Lightning narrows his eyes. Then he smiles. “Well...this actually got very interesting...you don't disappoint.”

Rin stares up at him, confused, then he realizes what he's going to do. “You--”

It is too late as Lightning's Furfur demon is called and smashes through the bindings, sending Windy back.

“You got anything else?” Lightning ask cheerfully.

Rin narrows his eyes then gives a bright smile back. “Why, yes! Yue, Kero, mind keeping as many of the others busy...I'll handle the Furfur...you don't mind power against power yes?” The last he direct to Lightning as he pulls out another Card that spins in the air. “Thunder!”

With a great roar, Thunder shoots lightning towards Furfur and circles everyone before coming down to stand in front of Rin in full Raiju form. It roars at Furfur then gives a pleased sound as Rin gives its head a pet. “Go on. Have fun.”

And so the battle begins.

* * *

Yukio is slack jawed and staring. He turned at the great flash, something that Shura didn't prevent due to her own shock, and is now stuck staring at the battle that is going on before him. He watches as the strange man and the winged-lion (didn't he see that before?) fight along side Rin. Who is doing... _something_ with cards to fight.

“That...that's that damn Osaka Cat!” Shura blurts out, staring at the winged-lion. “It said that...” Shura goes pale. “Oh my...”

“What is it, Kirigakure-sensei?” Konekomaru turns to her, confused.

“That Osaka Cat said it was there helping in Kyōto because it's _master_ told it to be there...and that if it had a choice...” Shura looks between it and Rin. “Damn! Rin told it to help out with the efforts even though he was...”

“In Kyōto...” Ryūji's eyes widen as the facts click behind them. “Okumura was at risk of being executed...”

“He wasn't surprised by it supporting him either...” Shura thinks to what happened at the end of dealing with the Impure King. “So that's what was going on...”

“And that arrow that was sent off...there it is again...” Yukio notes as one of the fire demons summoned by the youngest on the team is impaled and exorcised by an arrow. “That showed up when Sir Angel tried to...”

“And Rin got in the way.” Shiemi swallows. “This...Kirigakure-sensei...Yuki-chan...what does this mean?”

“It means the obvious has been in our face the entire time.” Renzō says, making everyone look over at them. He doesn't notice, instead continues to watch Rin. “He said he can do magic, or could so...”

“This is all part of it.” Shura bites her lip. “Everyone get ready, even like this Rin could get overwhelmed. Be careful though, we don't know what Rin is capable of in this regard.”

She couldn't speak sooner as the ground begins to shake and tremble, particularly in the clearing in front of them.

* * *

Rin blocks the first attack from Anthea, shocking her as her sword doesn't even chip the staff when Rin uses it to block her blow. Rin smirks up at her, a Card floating up beside him. “Shadow!”

Lightning only has a moment to register surprise before he finds himself unable to move. “Heh...” Glancing down at the second shadow which seems to be holding his own shadow down, he trembles with the effort to move even that little. “Pretty clever...”

Anthea growls and pushes down on Rin, Rin having to step back and then jump back to avoid her attacks, and even race off to snatch up Kurikara along the way, resheathing it and slinging it once again over his back. Rin turns back to Anthea once that is done, watching her sword carefully and wondering what her next move will be.

Both Piarus and Antonio are double teaming Keroberos, shooting at him while Piarus summons up yet another fire demon to go after him. Keroberos almost seems amused as much as annoyed, dodging the gun fire and leading the fire demon along. At least until an arrow from Yue takes it down. Keroberos turns at that and charges straight at Piarus, causing him to yelp at the sight of the angry winged-lion after him.

Yue ducks as Donald shoots at him again, dodging out of the way. He almost gets rammed into by a Naberius but he shoots up into the air and calls up a crystal. The shower of crystals that slam down on the Naberius destroys it.

Yue turns to see another demon coming at him, this one summoned by Donald. Yue frowns. _'There is_ _an over_ _abundance_ _of_ _Tamers...'_ Summoning up his bow, Yue takes careful aim at the demon, shielding himself from another attack from Donald, and shoots it, causing an explosion to ring out.

The explosion distracts Anthea, making her flinch and glance up nervously. Rin seizes his chance and gets out of reach. Glancing at Mephisto and then looking back up at his friends, Yukio, and Shura who are staring at events, Rin grits his teeth. “Well...best give myself an edge...” Rin pulls out two Cards and takes in a deep breath.

Anthea sees Rin appears to be just as distracted and seizing her chance, charges at him again. Only for her to stumble and trip as the ground ripples under her. Rin smirks at her, not disturbed by the earth shaking thanks to the dark pink glow that swirls beneath his feet. Anthea is not the only one disturbed by the ground shaking, every other attacker falling down. Even Lightning ends up collapsing to the ground.

He then ends up letting out a yelp of shock as his Furfur drops before him, making whining sounds. Lightning looks up to see Thunder return to Rin, curling around him and letting out a rumbling pleased sound as Rin scratches its head. “Good boy.” Rin says with satisfaction as Thunder glows brighter and returns to Card form. Furfur whines then dismisses itself on Lightning's whispered instructions.

Mephisto lets out an impressed whistle and glances down at the glow underneath the trap that surrounds him, keeping him from being disturbed. “Impressive.”

Rin grins and actually flushes slightly at the praise. He then turns to Mephisto as he catches the Card form of Thunder. Placing the Card back in the holster he pulls out another. “Just a sec...Sword!”

Sword wraps around Rin's staff, turning it into an elegant rapier. Rin steps forward, intent on getting Mephisto out of that trap at this point.

Only for a loud gunshot to ring out and Rin to stumble. He looks down to see the blood spilling out from his gut and turns slightly to see Donald managed to get away from Keroberos and the rest. With a triumphant wicked grin, he gloats, “There you go, you filthy half-breed!”

Rin coughs and wavers, but he grabs a hold of himself long enough to turn and, focusing, throws Sword directly at the shield around Mephisto.

It shatters, just as Float dispels, releasing Mephisto. He blinks in shock, glancing at the Sword at his feet and noticing how he is unharmed in surprise.

“Heh...magic sword...” Rin gets out, crumbling to the ground. “Don't...no killing Samael.”

“But anything else goes hmmm...” Mephisto picks up the staff and gives a smile at the dispelling of Sword which also returns to Rin in Card form. “You do realize, throwing your sword does not usually work.”

But anything else is halted as the ground bucks and a great roar goes up before the ground bursts open to reveal an earthen dragon shape that turns on the nearest exorcist with an angry growl.

* * *

As soon as Yukio sees Rin collapse and start bleeding, he's moving. He's not alone, as first Renzō and then the rest move despite Shura's yells and curses. Shura follows last after muttering to herself about reckless little idiots, calling up her sword.

The first one Anthea has to deal with is a very angry Renzō who has fully summoned up Yamantaka at this point. She only get a moment to gap in shock before she's knocked back hard and then Renzō follows up by having Yamantaka swipe at her with a spear of black flames. She's unconscious before she realizes it. Renzō points K'rik at her and it's only the jangling of the crystal rings on it that helps Renzō get a hold on his temper and pull back.

Yukio ends up against Neuhaus once more, who only has a moment to register that Yukio is even more angry than before, before Yukio is shooting at him with intent to kill. Between Yukio and Yue, Neuhaus finds himself taken down and with two people intent on killing him only barely holding back from this due to remembering how Rin would react.

Lightning quickly puts his hands up when Ryūji points his bazooka – vaguely wondering how he managed to get it despite obviously having been in a rush – at him, giving an almost approving nod at that. Ryūji smirks back at him and keeps his hands steady.

Antonio ends up knocked to the ground by Izumo's Byakko, and then with a tonsho against his neck from Konekomaru who, though he trembles, has a determined expression on his face and presses the cool metal against him enough to cut him slightly.

All of this is disturbed when the ground really starts shaking and with a yelp everyone stumbles the ground and skitters back at times, moving as fast as they can away from the spikes of earth that are sprouting up.

“What...what happened?!” Izumo demands, nearly getting impaled and only saved by Uke's timely intervention. “Why is it like this?”

“Dammit!” Keroberos snarls, grabbing Konekomaru by his collar and flinging him over to land on his back with a squeak. As soon as Konekomaru is gripping him tightly he takes off. “Earthy is a high element Card. That's why it didn't dispel.”

“Can you not do something about this, Keroberos?” Yue asks, carrying a stunned Yukio in his arm as he flies through the sky.

Keroberos snorts. “Ah'm tryin'! But she ain't listenin'!”

“Rin!” Renzō calls, stumbling down beside Rin and looking him over frantically. A part of him registers this part as the only section that is safe from the shaking earth, but that is dismissed in favour of looking over the bleeding Rin. “Oi! Okumura-sensei! Get over here!”

Yue drops to the ground with Yukio, who stumbles slightly then sets down beside Rin, cursing slightly. “He's got the bullets still in him and...with those manacles on him he can't heal fast...” Yukio mutters to himself, pulling out his medical kit. _'Damn mission...I don't know if I have enough...'_ “At least with the slow healing I can get the bullets out but the rest...” Yukio curses as the ground shakes again and looks over to see things getting even more crazy. Not just the enemy exorcists but the rest are in danger. He turns to Mephisto. “Can't you do anything?”

“Not recommended with all this magic is around.” Mephisto answers, looking annoyed at that. “The...Card, is it not? It must be contained first.”

“Damn. Shiemi, call up...” Yukio shoots off a bunch of orders, which Shiemi easily responds to with the help of Niichan. She then pauses and looks at Niichan in thought and then out at the rampaging Earthy. Realization flickers on her face and she takes off into the chaos, despite everyone's cries against that.

“Damn.” Keroberos lifts up and goes after her, worried for the girl. But it soon turns out he does not need to truly worry, as a magic circle shines under Shiemi as she focuses. It then dims briefly, as Niichan rises into the air.

“I need....sunlight.” Shiemi slows her breathing and focuses, remembering what Sekki told her.

“ _The way one crafts a magic circle is not a matter of brainstorming and drawing it up.” Sekki reveals, shocking everyone._

“ _But...you said the student makes the circle!” Izumo exclaims, shocked._

“ _That is true...but it is something from within. At the point when your soul and magic speaks of it, you will call up your true magic.” Sekki smiles softly at those out before her, while Rin gives a soft smile and nods. “It is at that point when you **must** call it, you will find it.”_

A glorious sun glows beneath Shiemi, bordered by flowers and stars. Shiemi opens her eyes. “Now!”

A great light awakens, two more smaller circles identical to the one beneath Shiemi's feet surrounding Niichan as magic flows up through him, branches spreading out and shooting out at the earthen dragon that is raging about and wrapping around it. The earthen dragon roars, but slows down until it halts.

Keroberos seizes his chance. “Earthy! Return to your true form!” He commands as he lands on top of the dragon. With a great crack, the massive earth form shatters to pieces and reforms into a glowing Card that then flies back to Rin, hovering over his form and stunning everyone.

Shiemi wavers and falls down, dropping to her knees and panting in exhaustion. Keroberos lands next to her and nudges her, making her look up. Somehow, she can tell he is smiling.

“Good job Shiemi.” Keroberos praises her, and Shiemi manages a faint smile despite how tired she is.

* * *

Renzō pushes back Rin's bangs, feeling the slick of sweat and the heat from Rin. He's panting and wincing, and Renzō has to hold him down so Yukio can get the bullets out of his body. It's only thanks to the pulse of Yamantaka on his shoulder that he's able to do so, as Rin spasms and trembles in pain.

He vaguely notices how Mephisto moves once the magic fades, how all the exorcists are in chains, pink ones, and all look disgruntled and even angry about it. Except for Lightning who is just sitting down with an amused look on his face.

“Mind telling me what is going on here?” Mephisto eyes Neuhaus in particular and gives a wicked grin at how he avoids his gaze. “That is quite alright. I will find out.”

“Fuck.” That explicit has everyone turn to Yukio, shocked. He has his hands covered in blood and a pile of bullets beside him. “Nii-san needs to get to a proper medical facility. But we can't move him in this condition.”

“The same could be said for removing those manacles.” Mephisto does not sound pleased about it. “I cannot just remove them, not with how Rin-kun's power is going to react.”

Konekomaru shivers at that. “Then...there's...nothing...we...”

Rin groans and, with a trembling hand, manages to wiggle out a Card from the holster on him. “Here...Yukio...you got the same magic...you can probably...” Rin coughs up blood at that.

“Rin!” Renzō leans closer to him, frantic brown eyes looking him over.

Yukio takes the Card from Rin and looks it over. His eyes widen. “...Heal?”

A burst of light flings up from the Card and it flies into the air, a bright light that slowly forms into the appearance of a woman with wings. Her angelic appearance has everyone staring, even as she places her hands over Rin's wound and settles beside him and across from Yukio. She looks up at Yukio. “Your knowledge and magic is what I need. Grant it?”

Yukio stares then hastily nods. “Yes! Whatever you need!”

Yukio suddenly glows himself and Shura braces him as the light flows from him to Heal, who turns her attention to Rin and glows even bright. It makes everyone wince, but Renzō who focuses on Rin and how his pained expression eases. The light finally fades and there is merely a Card hovering over Rin.

It flies back to Yukio who accepts it with an awed expression, looking between it and Rin. Though there is still blood, Rin's injuries have been healed.

“That...is definitely a powerful artifact.” Mephisto turns to Yue and Keroberos, eyes narrowed. “And you are?”

“Yue.” The angelic being ruffles his wings. “This is Keroberos.”

“I know the Osaka Cat.” Shura grumbles. “What the hell...what does any of this mean?”

Everyone turns to Rin at this. Renzō never bothered looking away from Rin, instead focusing on the now sleeping peacefully expression on his face. Or, mostly peaceful. “He's still hot...”

For a moment Ryūji is confused by that, then he registers Rin's ragged breaths and flushed face. “He's got a fever!”

“His power is now fighting the manacles.” Mephisto reveals, frowning. “It is best we remove them before it gets even worse.”

“That is acceptable.” Yue looks down at Rin, an inscrutable look on his face.

Renzō carefully stands, then bends down and picks up Rin, settling him into a comfortable position. He then turns to Mephisto, who looks at his blank expression with curiosity and interest.

“Well? Where does he need to go to remove them?” Renzō demands.

Mephisto chuckles after a moment. “I'll assume you can handle this, Kirigakure-sensei, Okumura-sensei?” _This_ is the exorcists still tied up and not pleased looking, as well as the relaxed Lightning.

Shura mutters something uncomplimentary. “Yeah. We can.”

“Good.” Mephisto eyes Rin then looks over at Yue and Keroberos. “We will have to walk...I do not believe a lion will be accepted easily though.”

Keroberos snorts. “Fine, fine...everyone picks on the cat...” He mutters to himself. “Why not Yue?”

“Considering Sir Pheles...” Ryūji wryly states. “The only thing eye-catching is the wings.”

He jumps back as in a brief flash of light Yue's wings disappear. Yue meets his stunned expression with a bland one, before turning to Keroberos. Keroberos sighs. “Well, if someone has to show their false form, better be me.”

They don't get to even ask what that means before a magic circle glows under neath his feet, his wings spreading out and cocooning the lion. Konekomaru stares at the circle, before recognizing it with a start from Sekki's class. _'That's...the circle said to be the original one!'_

Keroberos's wings pull back to reveal him again.

Everyone stares. Even Mephisto is stunned.

The plush toy, one they have seen before, stretches out. “So, we gonna get to fixin' Rin before he burns himself up?”

“Eeeeeh?!”

* * *

The exwires find themselves back in Mephisto's office after this. Sitting on the couches and chairs laid out once more, but for a vastly different reason.

Renzō's foot won't stop tapping. “Is...is Rin going to be okay?”

“He should be.” Ryūji glances over at Yue, who is standing beside the door which Mephisto and Keroberos entered with Rin. He has his arms crossed and eyes closed, as if he is ignoring them. “I can't believe it though...that plush toy?”

Shiemi opens her mouth and hesitates. “Um...well, when I was holding...him?...during the exam I thought I felt magic. Powerful magic...like the sun.” Shiemi glances over at Yue. “He...feels different.”

“I am the Moon.” Yue says, opening his eyes and looking their way. “Keroberos represents the Sun.”

“Could...could you explain this to us?” Konekomaru asks softly. “That magic circle you use...and that one of Okumura-kun...and the Cards...”

“That is better for Rin to explain.” Yue says softly. “He is at the centre of everything.”

Ryūji snorts. “That does tend to happen with him.” He glances over at Renzō, who is still tapping his foot. “Shima...could you at least try to be quiet? You're not helping with anyone else's nerves.”

Renzō jumps a bit at that. “What? Oh...sorry...” Renzō's gaze turns back to the door and holds there. His foot slowly starts resuming tapping.

Izumo sighs. “Give it up...he's got someone important in there...” Izumo crosses her arms and leans back in her seat, pointedly looking away from everyone. Shiemi glances over at her and blinks, noticing how her fingers are tapping repeatedly and how tense her shoulders are.

“The real question...” Izumo starts. “Is where is Tsukishiro-sensei.”

Everyone starts at that, even Renzō brought out of his thoughts, realizing she's right. _'Tsukishiro-sensei treats Okumura-kun like a son. So why isn't she here?'_ Konekomaru is stunned when that thought hits him.

“I am here.” Yue says, drawing their attention.

For a moment they are all confused, then Ryūji thinks he gets it. “Oh. So Tsukishiro-sensei can trust you with Okumura?”

“That is true.” Yue admits, before he closes his eyes once more.

Renzō frowns, not sure if they are reading this right. _'But wh_ _y_ _else could Tsukishiro-sensei have_ _not shown up_ _?'_ Renzō returns to staring at the door and tapping his foot, throat and mouth dry in worry. _'Rin...'_

Shiemi looks at Yue and then at the door. _'Please...'_ She thinks softly. _'Please let Rin be okay...'_

* * *

“You guys are all in trouble.” Shura sneers over the collected group. “Especially you, Neuhaus!”

Neuhaus ignores her, while Lightning chuckles softly. “I'm guessing you made arrangements for the real results of Rin-kun's tests to get to the Vatican?”

“As soon as I heard about the execution.” Shura affirms, then glances over at Yukio. “They should be processing it right now.”

Yukio lets out a hum, mind still lost in thought. _'That...power...Nii-san what happened there?'_ Yukio can hardly comprehend that power and what it means for Rin. At the same time, a lot of things click together.

But even more are confusing. _'Why didn't I ever notice?'_ Yukio taps his finger on his gun, lost in thought.

The sound of the door opening pulls him from it.

Yukio is not sure how to feel about Angel, the Paladin walking in. Especially since he doesn't look pleased. He ignores Shura and Yukio and stops in front of Lightning.

“What happened here?” Angel does not sound pleased. “The decision was made to have the Son of Satan accepted and not executed if he passed the exam. Faking the result?”

“It wasn't me.” Lightning raises his still bound hands. “I just followed orders. The rest seem to have known all along.”

Angel makes a disgusted noise and turns on the exorcists. His eyes widen and then narrow at the sight of Neuhaus. “You. What are you...?” Angel turns on Shura. “We'll be interrogating everyone. Yes, even you Lightning.” He adds when Lightning goes to open his mouth. “The Grigori want this incident cleared up as fast as possible.”

“Wonderful! But before that...perhaps you would like to hear the report from Okumura-kun and Kirigakure-san first?” Lightning cheerfully suggests as more exorcists pour in and start collecting the captured exorcists, relieving the Japan Branch's exorcists.

Angel turns on both Yukio and Shura and, after a moment, nods slowly. “Yes. What exactly went down during this falsified execution?”

Yukio and Shura exchange looks. Shura shrugs and turns to Angel. “Well, you guys are going to hear it from those guys...so how shall we start?”

Angel ends up gaping, with Lightning chuckling in the background as he's lead out last to the Vatican Headquarters, as everything that went down is explained to him.

* * *

The door finally opening has everyone turning to it, holding their breath. The first one out is Keroberos, who is still in his plush form. “Well...that was exhaustin'...”

“Keroberos...” Yue meets his gaze as he floats out. Anything he would have said next is interrupted by Mephisto's appearance.

“Exhausting is right. But Rin-kun is completely stable. No need for thanks.” Mephisto declares cheerfully, though also appearing to be somewhat tired. Mephisto looks over the exwires. “You may visit if you wish.”

That has Renzō whisking past him so fast he causes a wind to spring up in his wake. Ryūji rolls his eyes and stands, following at a more sedate pace. Yue heads in before him and behind him is Izumo.

They all pause when they see the room. It's huge and the walls are covered in multiple seals and symbols, some of which appear to be glowing. The floor also has some magic circles on it, but they have been half wiped out, rendering them inert. Furniture wise, it is dominated by a large bed on one side which draw everyone's eyes immediately as that is where Rin is resting in. He looks more pale than usual, but he's awake.

And Renzō is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding on to Rin's nearest hand and staring down at him as Rin does his best to assure him he's okay.

“I'm fine I said...oh! Everyone!” Rin brightens at the sight of them and struggles to sit up. Renzō grabs him and pushes him back down, which makes him grumble but he doesn't really fight it. That, more than anything, proves just how exhausted Rin is.

“Rin...are you okay?” Shiemi asks. She watches as Yue settles on the opposite side of the bed while Kero flies over to sit down beside Rin.

“I feel like I went five rounds with Amaimon.” Rin groans, giving up on trying to sit up and instead does his best to meet everyone's gaze as they crowd around the bed. The only exception is Mephisto, who leans against the wall, as close to the door as possible and merely watches things. “But otherwise I'm okay. Just need a whole lot of rest.”

“Rin...um...” Shiemi hesitates, glancing between Rin and the rather intimidating Yue.

Ryūji has no hesitance. “What the hell was all that?”

Rin chuckles. “Straight to the point as usual...” Rin seems to look past them, his expression softening. “I...figured at some point I would be able to tell you but not like this...”

“What do you mean by that?” Konekomaru asks, puzzled.

“It is because of his awakening.” That answer comes from Mephisto, which has everyone turning to look at him. Rin chuckles while Mephisto smiles widely. “This is what you've been hiding. Is that why I cannot see events of your life during a certain time period?”

“Ha. Yeah.” Rin rests a hand on Keroberos. “Ever since I met Kero...I was protected for a long time by Sakura.”

“Sakura?” Mephisto straightens at that name and frowns. “Who is Sakura?”

“Was.” Rin gives a wry smile. “She was the previous master of the Cards and the guardians that come with them.”

“You mean...those Cards you were using and...Keroberos and Yue?” Renzō says after a moment, looking between them.

“Yes.” A glow comes from under the blankets then shoots off, revealing all the Cards that are now glowing and hovering in the air, to everyone's awe.

It is into this sight that Angel, Yukio, and Shura walk into.

“What...what is this?” Angel goes for Caliburn, only to freeze as Yue turns his icy glare on him.

“Yue!” Rin warns, before wincing and having to take in a deep breath against the pain. “Don't.”

“But that man...” Yue protests, hand glowing.

“No. You will not.” Rin sighs. “Yue...it's probably best if you go actually. You...aren't in the right place in your head.”

“Rin...your safety--”

“Is assured by everyone here and I'm sure Kero can do stuff.” Rin soothes him.

Kero chuckles and floats up, the exwires nearby backing away to give him space. “That's right.”

His wings expand and the magic circle returns, before it pulls away to reveal his winged-lion form. Angel lets out an undignified yelp at the sight, and steps back. Kero snickers.

“What...is going on?” Yukio asks, looking around in confusion.

“Rin-kun just finished explaining that he inherited these Cards and the two magnificent guardians along with them from a previous master by the name of Sakura...” Mephisto grandly explains.

“Kinomoto Sakura.” Rin adds. This time he manages to sit up, with the reluctant help of Renzō, and he looks out at everyone. “That's her name. The second one to have these Cards.”

“Then who was the first?” Ryūji has to ask, looking curiously at the Cards hovering near his head. He frowns at the one closest to him. _'Is...that really a Card?'_

“Clow Reed.” Rin smiles at Mephisto's look of confusion. “No, you wouldn't know him. Or Sakura either. Both are from another world.”

“Another...world?” Yukio adjusts his glasses after a moment of staring, and steps further into the room, joining the exwires in the circle. After a moment's hesitance, he sits down on the bed, just a bit lower than Renzō. “Nii-san...you mean...?”

“Sakura chose to have her new heir to be of another world.” Yue explains. “She foresaw much. She chose Rin. Much like Clow chose her.”

Now everyone is staring at Rin, as the implications of that sink in. “You mean to say...this Kinomoto Sakura knew he was going to exist long before his birth?” Mephisto sounds shocked and there is no confusion as to why. Everyone else is just as shocked.

“Yes.” Yue steps away from the wall and, levelling a glare at Angel, walks towards the door. “I will speak to you later, Rin.”

“Yeah, you will.” Rin smiles and watches as he leaves.

Shura is the first one to recover from that abrupt departure and whirls out the door. She returns, looking confused in a few seconds. “He's gone.”

“Course he is.” Rin stifles a yawn. “So...I'm not going to be able to explain much but...so, _Sir Paladin_ , what do you want to know?”

Angel starts at that. “This...power of yours...” Angel eyes both the Cards and Keroberos nervously. “Where do you get it from?”

Rin snorts. “Technically? My mother.”

Yukio stares at him in shock. “Nii-san...what do you mean...”

“Yuri Egin was a mage.” Rin says simply, glancing beyond everyone to Mephisto.

Mephisto meets his gaze. “...tell me, is one of those Cards suited for time travelling?”

Rin laughs. “I should have expected that. Yeah. But that starts with something else...when I first found the Cards, they were sealed. Except I accidentally broke the seal and then they scattered soon after...” Rin scratches the back of his head.

Keroberos snorts. “Same way as Sakura...Rin accidentally used a Card and the rest flew off after that.” Keroberos sighs. “So annoyin'...”

“Excuse me, but who was having a _nap_ on duty, Mr. _Guardian Beast of the Seal_?” Rin shoots back at Kero, who looks away and mutters something under his breath. Rin rolls his eyes and turns to the rest. “So I had to catch them first.”

“...that would be why there were so many strange events in Southern Cross, is that not right?” Mephisto sounds annoyed. He then blinks. “Wait...that week long day...”

“Yeah...don't remind me...” Rin groans while everyone else exchanges puzzled looks. “Anyways, I had to catch them all.”

Yukio is carefully putting together the pieces. “Some of those demons were actually Cards...and Nii-san you... _more dangerous situations than most_?!” Yukio stands at that. “Nii-san!”

Rin shrinks back. “Uh...um...aaah...tired, really tired. Can we save the rest for later?” Rin gives a dramatic yawn. “I'm well uh...”

“Nii-san...” Yukio growls, while Rin ducks under the covers. Renzō has to bite his lip to avoid breaking down laughing.

Eventually Yukio pinches the bridge of his nose then removes his glasses, cleaning them before putting them back on. “Well, Nii-san _is_ tired...he should have time to recover.”

“Give him one good night's worth of sleep.” Mephisto says gaily. “He might sleep in, but he will not have to miss more than a day of classes. Well, exorcist classes that is.”

“And Ah'll be here.” Keroberos turns to Angel. “Yue might be the one to not be good at fergivin' but you are the one who put a sword at my master and friend's throat.” Keroberos bares his fangs. “Ah ain't gonna fergive that quick either.”

Angel pales at that growl and fangs. “Un...understood.” He look over the rest and nods, before turning on his heels and leaving.

Shura snorts. “What do ya know? He actually seems to be thinking. So, let's get to bed ourselves. We'll ask Rin questions again later.”

Everyone glances reluctantly at the bed, before carefully filing out until only Mephisto, Keroberos, and Rin remain.

It is silent for a long moment after the door is shut, then Mephisto speaks.

“I do believe you are going to fix things.” He watches as the Cards float back to Rin, who turns in bed to receive them in his hands.

Rin manages a wane smile. “Now what are you talking about?”

“Your magic.” Mephisto tips his hat in Rin's direction. “I am truly looking forward to all the results.” He turns at that and leave the room then, shutting the door quickly behind himself.

Leaving Rin and Keroberos truly alone.

* * *

Sometime after Mephisto has left and Rin is sure he is long gone, Rin feels the cool nose of Keroberos touch his hand.

“Rin?”

Rin slowly turns over and smiles at Keroberos, rubbing his head and making the great lion lid his eyes in pleasure. “Yeah. I figured out what I was missing.”

“And what was that?” Keroberos asks softly.

“I'm also half-human.” Rin laughs and shakes his head. “Simple. I knew it at the beginning but I focused on the half-demon part. That's the bit that was the problem. But it's the fact I'm both that is the thing I was forgetting.”

Rin closes his eyes, thinking back to a question he was asked in Kyoto. _'Hey, Ucchusama...I'm both ya know?'_ He silently thinks. He opens them after a moment and grins.

Tomorrow he should be able to pull it off. What he was missing isn't that complex after all.

Just so obvious he hadn't considered it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below, this author needs to know this fic is wanted!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't set an alarm, I would have forgotten to post it. Still wrung out by the Carmilla finale..
> 
> Anyways, this is a small stepping stone towards answers and a new arc. Enjoy.

The soft scratching sound of chalk fills the air, the seals and symbols being carefully set up to support what will be cast in this very room.

Kero watches Rin draw out another symbol, cross-checking with the notebook at his side to make sure it's correct. “Rin...why are ya rushin'?”

“You know why I am.” Rin reminds him, carefully standing up and moving to the next location to scratch out more symbols. “I don't have the time.”

“Still, you should wait at least until Ying Hua returns.” Yue suggests.

Rin shakes his head. “I managed to finish things off. There was only so much I was missing. And I sent it to Ying Hua for her to check out and she says it's fine. Hell, you, Kero, and Sekki-san say it's all fine.”

“Ying Hua also said that ya should wait until she gets back.” Kero reminds Rin.

“I don't have that long to wait.” Rin points out again, standing up and dusting off the chalk dust on his hands, looking around the room carefully and referring to the notebook over and over as he looks around. “If I could have figured things out while Ying Hua was here, I would have.”

“Damn demon.” Kero grumbles, thinking of how it is ultimately the presence of Mephisto who drove away Ying Hua. _'If she stayed too long, she would of been found out. And we can't have that.'_

“So you will not be swayed...” Yue sighs. “As we will also be touched by this spell, there is only so much monitoring we can do.”

“I know. But it will work. I know that much.” Rin grins up at Yue. “I finally got all the pieces.”

Yue sighs but gets into position. Kero grumbles some more, transforming into his true form, before he also takes his place. Rin looks at the both of them, smiling softly, then carefully pulls out the pack of Cards and sets them in the middle of some symbols and a carefully drawn magic circle. He then steps to the side and takes his own spot in the very centre, with another magic circle drawn around him.

Rin takes a deep breath. “Let's begin.”

And everything starts glowing.

**Chapter 30: Pink Tanuki**

Renzō tries rolling over. Tries punching his pillow. Even tried some warm milk, but nothing works. He's still staring up blankly at the darkness above his head and unable to sleep. Which is bad enough when this is the second night in a row he's been like this.

No one has been allowed to visit Rin while he recovers and Renzō can't get that out of his head. Can't get how pale faced Rin was when he last saw him, how weak he got because of the wounds on him and those cursed manacles.

Renzō muffles his groan in his pillow, not wanting an angry Konekomaru on his case. He glances at the nearby digital clock and makes a face at the late – or early – hour that glows balefully at him.

“Dammit...” He mutters, rolling away from the clock.

_'Damn...but at the same time how can I sleep? Not with Rin always on my mind...'_ Renzō grumbles to himself silently. _'And that's not even getting into the fact all this new stuff I just learned.'_

Stuff like the fact Rin is in truth a powerful mage as much as the Son of Satan, how he inherited special magic cards from some mage from another world. Those two strange guardians that came with those cards as well.

_'It does explain somethings though...'_ Renzō considers. _'Like how he comes across as experienced and then acts like a rookie. He only acts like a rookie when it comes to fighting with his flames and sword and he didn't have those before. If he had his magic...'_ Renzō pulls a face at the thought. _'No way anyone could beat him with that.'_

And ultimately it's that which worries Renzō. Now that he looks at it properly, he's worried that they aren't needed, he isn't needed, not with Rin having two loyal guardians and powerful cards at his beck and call.

_'Yeah, yeah I can say Rin doesn't have his magic yet but honestly...he's been working on fixing that ever since he first lost it!'_ Renzō whines to himself. _'He's going to have that back and then...what use are we?'_

Such thoughts keep him up very late.

* * *

Ryūji glares at the phone in his hand. “Dammit...why won't Okumura pick up?”

“Bon, calm down.” Konekomaru soothes Ryūji. “He just might not be able to answer for some reason.”

“He didn't show up in class according to Godaiin.” Ryūji grumbles. “I thought he was returning to school today?”

“Cram school.” Renzō reminds him. “We should see him when we get into class. He's probably taking a nap or something again.”

Ryūji snorts and puts his phone away. “I can believe that. He can power nap when he puts his mind to it.”

Renzō smiles a bit at that thought, thinking of how many times Rin took naps over the week where he had to power study for that rigged test. As stressful as everything was, having Rin conk out on his lap was a moment Renzō secretly treasures.

Ryūji is the first one through the door per usual and he stops, staring. Lifting himself up so he can peer over his shoulder, Renzō sees as soon as Ryūji says, “Okumura!”

Rin turns to them, blinking slightly, and grins. “Yo!”

“Okumura you...” Ryūji darts in and then hesitates.

Rin gives a crooked grin. “Um...Ryūji? Could ya not ask? Just...not today. I, well, rather just get back into things. And, there's so much to tell that today's not a good day...” Rin scratches the back of his head, laughing nervously.

Ryūji scowls at him, but his shoulders relax. “Fine, fine. But you better be able to talk tomorrow.”

Rin gives a small laugh, a slightly less nervous one, and lowers his hand from his head. “Yeah. I can do that.”

Renzō is frozen in the doorway, staring at Rin. Konekomaru eyes him for a moment. “Shima-san? Are you okay?”

Renzō shakes himself out of it. “Uh? Oh yes, fine...”

Konekomaru smiles. “You don't need to stare so much, Okumura-kun isn't going to vanish on you.” He teases, before sliding around him and approaching Rin himself.

Renzō stares at him, then turns over to Rin. “But...” Renzō swallows. _'That's not Rin. No way that's Rin. He doesn't smile like that. It's not Rin. Who the hell is that?'_

* * *

“AH CAN'T BELIEVE YA MADE ME DO THAT!!” Kero yells, the echoes carrying far throughout the old dorm. Rin winces and is grateful that Yukio left this morning per usual for school.

“Hey! It's not like I had any other options.” Rin points out.

“Ya could have told the damn truth!” Kero insists with a huff.

Rin shakes his head. “Not with how weak I am now.” Which is true, Rin is currently still in his bed, just only managing to finally sit up and eat as Cook insists. And it's a very simple meal at that, not congee – Rin has had too much of that lately – but some ochazuke. It's more filling in this situation and helps wake up Rin's appetite for later.

“That is true but still!” Kero protests one more time. “Can't you trust even Yukio for this?”

Rin pulls a face. “Yukio's worried enough as is. And the less who know I'm not actually there, the better. Mirror can cover for me easily, especially considering how she's improved since the ritual.”

Kero subdues at that, looking thoughtful. “You have that right...man, amazin' really how that worked out.”

“Heh. You did say the Cards get stronger with their master.” Rin points out. “And I just...well, it's gonna be hard at first, but I'm definitely stronger right?”

Kero nods, slowly. “Yeah. You are definitely that.”

Looking at Rin as he slowly eats his ochazuke, Kero thinks on how surprised he was to see such a thing being capable of Mirror. But then again, this new magic is both demon and human, something born of someone who stands directly in the middle of both and does not discard either.

Such magic will of course have more than one surprise up its sleeve.

* * *

As Practical Athletics begins, Renzō finds himself watching as “Rin” makes his way through the obstacle course before him. Until the Vatican comes to a decision, Rin is in limbo and to keep an eye on him, it was agreed to have him still go to the cram school until further notice on the original schedule built for him.

_'But that's not Rin.'_ Renzō thinks. There is nothing solid there, nothing except feelings and things being ever so off. But Renzō knows Rin somehow, knows him fully, and the person making his way through the obstacle course isn't Rin.

“Okumura-kun!” Tsubaki yells, drawing Renzō's attention and then he looks to see a good chunk of the obstacle course is now on fire, blue fire.

“Rin” shrinks back at the scolding he's getting, while Ryūji shakes his head beside Renzō. “Some things just don't change...” He notes, but sounds strangely happy about.

Renzō watches as “Rin” apologizes and darts off to get a fire extinguisher to help fix things. And wonders why, even with seeing the blue flames, he can't see Rin truly in the person before him.

_'No doubt. That's not Rin.'_ Renzō grits his teeth. _'So who the hell are you?'_

* * *

“And that is the end of class.” Yukio taps the papers in his hands together. “You have ten minutes before the next class.”

Everyone sighs in relief, having been exhausted mentally by the impromptu test Yukio hit them with. He has the urge to smile at their expressions, especially as Renzō whines per usual, but he suppresses it. Not very professional to laugh at your students.

_'At least not in their face.'_ That thought surprises Yukio but he considers it anyways. Yes, laughing in their faces is rude unless it's a joke they want to be laughed at. Yukio's lips tilt into a small smile. Rin notices this and can't help the gentle smile on his face, something Yukio notices as he's packing up.

Leaving the classroom, Yukio makes his way down the hall. This is the last class he has to hold today, luckily, so he's planning on catching up on some paperwork before he heads to his dorm. He'll probably be an hour behind Rin, but that's more acceptable than not showing up at all.

“Oi!” Yukio turns at that call to see Shura approaching him. “You got a second for a talk?”

Yukio hesitates for a moment, then nods. “Yes, I do Shura-san.”

Shura grins, then grabs him and drags him off. He's surprised to find himself pulled into Tsukishiro's office. “What...why here?”

“Tsukishiro says there is some good magic shielding here. Good for privacy.” Shura lets Yukio go and shuts the door behind her with a loud click. She then turns to him and, pausing for a moment, sighs. “Look, I'm not gonna talk around this anymore. You've been a mess lately and I bet it has to do what I saw back during that falsified execution.”

Yukio chills. “Shura-san?”

“Yer eyes.” Shura watches as Yukio flinches. “They looked like yer brother's when he's all demony. Got anything to say there?”

Yukio sets down his bag and adjusts his glasses. “...yes. It's...the first time it happened was in Kyōto. While fighting Tōdō, he nearly...but he backed off when he saw my eyes.” Yukio shivers at the memory.

“ _Those are not your eyes.”_

“ _That's a nice look. The look of a demon. You can't hide your true nature.”_

Shaking away that memory, and catching Shura's concerned look, Yukio continues, “The next time...in Inari, Lucifer approached me.”

Shura gasps. “Lucifer?! Yukio...are you okay?”

“I'm...fine. He didn't truly harm me and...Nii-san got between us at the end.” Yukio closes his eyes. _'Nii-san was so scared then too...'_

“From those two incidents, I got the impression it shows up when I'm scared. Scared for my life in fact. For a time, I tried to pull it forward but...anything that would truly work would run the risk of killing me.” Yukio confesses.

Shura swears. “Damn. But...that last time I saw...”

“It appears that fear for another's life is something that also can work.” Yukio takes in a deep breath. “Shura-san, none of the tests say I'm a demon and yet this is happening. And Nii-san...Nii-san believes he did not give me a mashō when we were born.” Yukio watches as Shura's look gets even more shocked at that. “Yes, he says it's because of my magic and heritage that I have it. And, with these eyes that show up...” Yukio brushes a hand underneath one of his eyes. “It says that is true and...”

“ _Here...Yukio...you got the same magic...you can probably...”_

“Nii-san also said we have the same magic.” Yukio closes his eyes. He opens them and meets Shura's gaze. “That means I'm also a half-demon. I just have not properly awakened yet.”

Shura is silent for a long time. “Yukio...if you become a half-demon, it ain't going to change you if you don't let it. I doubt Rin's changed since he awakened.”

Yukio opens his mouth then pauses. _'That's...that's my greatest fear isn't it? That to have this power is to become a demon, to lose myself but...'_ A slow smile grows on his face. “No. Not in things that matter.”

“So when it happens, it happens.” Shura gives him a comforting smile. “I'll keep quiet on what I've seen and let you figure out a way to report it yerself if you can. But right now, keeping quiet is for the best. I don't even know how they are going to react to Rin's mage status up on top.”

Yukio bites his lip softly for a moment. “You are right...the danger has not passed yet. We have to be ready.”

And ready he will be, ready to move forward. Rin did not lose himself when he awakened, how can Yukio not match him in his own case?

* * *

Renzō pauses in the hallway, seeing “Rin” moving in front of him. Hesitating for a moment, he then steels himself and moves forward. “Hey! Can I talk to you for a bit?”

“Rin” turns to look at him, puzzlement on his features. “Sure. What do you want to talk about Renzō?”

Renzō grabs “Rin” and drags him into the nearby classroom, ignoring the shocked look on his face. Shutting the door behind him, Renzō turns on “Rin” with a frown.

“Who the hell are you?” He demands.

The boy in front of him stares, looking shocked. “Who...wait, can you sense me?”

Renzō shakes his head. “I don't sense anything different, but you aren't Rin. It's all off. Not by much, but enough. You can't be him.”

He stares up at Renzō for a long moment, an intense look in his eyes. “You...pay attention that much?”

Renzō feels heat rise in his cheeks as the subtext in there hits him, but he nods anyways, crossing his arms. “So who are you?”

A smile grows on the face. Truly not Rin's smile, so it looks peculiar on his features. “So you can notice such things. I assure you I mean no harm. I was summoned by Keroberos to temporarily replace Rin while he recovers a little longer. The time got extended due to a ritual to regain his magic.”

Renzō's breath stutters and he hisses it in. “He's...he's a mage again?”

“Yes.” The answer is simple and makes Renzō flinch slightly. The imposter notices and gives a gentle smile. “Are you scared?”

Renzō stiffens, refusing to answer the question. The imposter tilts his head. “I am a Card and Rin is my master.” He explains. “My duty is to aid him, but that does not mean I do not care for him. Duty can be a joy when you are with the right person.”

A hand touches his cheek, drawing his eyes to meet the imposter's. He smiles. “You, who notices Rin that much, have nothing to fear. Do not think he is always strong, he has a fragileness to him. I believe Yue and Keroberos are right. You are the right one. You are his Syaoran.”

“Syaoran?” Renzō repeats, mouth dry.

The imposter smiles. “Li Syaoran. The one Sakura married and lived out her life together happily. To Rin, I believe you can fulfil the same role and support him like Syaoran did Sakura.”

Renzō stares at the imposter, face flushed red. Then he steps back, shaking his head. “I...I got to go. I have a class.”

He rushes out the door, refusing to consider what he just was told as the truth. What can a spy, a traitor, give to Rin?

* * *

It is impossible to not notice how distracted Renzō is. Mostly because he actually ends up setting himself on fire due to his distraction, resulting in a lot of yelling until a bucket of water is tossed on him.

Dripping wet, Renzō refuses to meet her gaze. Sekki decides that waiting is not a good idea in this situation and, sighing, gently grabs his chin and lifts his gaze. “What has you so troubled?”

Renzō opens his mouth then closes it, looking nervous. “Rin...Rin's not here. Not at school. Just a...fake.”

“Aaah.” Sekki eyes him for a moment. “How did you sense that? I can't even tell the difference.” Mostly because her magic is still truly human, the rendering of herself and Yue the most complex part of the ritual. And the major reason why Rin is still so tired.

“I didn't.” Renzō's confession there cause Sekki's violet eyes to widen in shock. “It wasn't Rin. I...it didn't seem like Rin so I asked and it definitely wasn't.”

“Amazing...you do notice him don't you? You look and see him.” Sekki smiles. “You truly are a good boy.”

“I'm not. I'm a spy and a traitor and a pervert.” Renzō immediately refutes. “I'm supposed to ask you to join the Illuminati.”

“You haven't.” Sekki points out gently. “Why not?”

Renzō gives a broken laugh. “What would be the use? You would say no.”

“That is true. But why did you not truly do so, instead of lying to the Illuminati about that?” Renzō flinches at that, glancing over at Sekki once again.

“I...” Renzō looks down. Why did he lie? Wouldn't telling the truth, actually making the request to Sekki, be easier? And yet, whenever he tries to do that he falters. He hasn't even been pushing Yukio either, instead avoiding him as best he can while he's his teacher. The only time he's been close to him in weeks is when Rin was bleeding out on the ground and needed both of their help to survive.

“Renzō-kun. You are not a bad person. You are a person, a child still at times. And nothing is bad about that. Nothing wrong with making mistakes in your life.” Sekki says gently. “You will be a good person, I know you can be. And I can see every time you are with Rin-kun, how you light up. I see how he relaxes his guard as well. Renzō-kun, you are better than you think.”

Sekki gives his shoulder a squeeze and then stands up. “Now, I believe our lesson is over for today. Go clean up and get changed.”

Renzō nods his head and, squishing slightly due to his soaked clothing and shoes, walks off to the nearby changing room, head whirling. And wondering if it's true.

* * *

Rin is in the kitchen, arguing softly with Cook in regards to tonight's dinner, when Mirror returns.

“Rin. I'm back.” That voice that sounds like his, but with different intonations, makes Rin turn and he smiles at the sight of his copy.

“Mirror! How did things go at school?” Rin asks eagerly, stepping away from Mirror and leaning over the counter between kitchen and the small eating area to talk to her. “Any problems?”

“Things went well. But well,” She flushes. “I'm not as good as you with your blue flames sooo...there was an accident in the gym class...”

Rin winces. “No harm done to anyone?”

“Except for the obstacle course.” Mirror chuckles slightly. “You have even more respect from me, being able to control fire so easily like breathing.”

Rin flushes at that. “Aaah...thank you. So did anyone notice?”

Mirror hesitates. “Well actually--”

“Yooo!!!” A loud cry echoes into the kitchen. “Rin, you here?”

Rin starts. “Renzō! I'm in the kitchen!” Rin glances at Mirror and, glad for the fact he dressed in his school uniform, beckons to her. “Quick, get back in Card form!”

A slightly distressed look crosses Mirror's face but she quickly does as she was told and returns to Card form, Rin catching her easily and replacing her in the holster. Just in time, as Renzō pokes his head in and grins at the sight of Rin.

“There you are! Can you handle one more person for dinner? I have...well, questions about magic. Nothing with yours but well...” Renzō shrugs and raises a hand. “You also were taught by Tsukishiro-sensei right?”

Rin smiles. “Yeah, I was. So, anything you want for dinner? I was thinking of making hamburg steak.”

Renzō brightens at that. “Oh, I like that! That sounds....” Renzō trails off, spotting Cook behind Rin. “Um...Rin...is that a ghost?”

Rin shakes his head. “No.” He looks back at Cook and smiles. “This is Cook. She's another Card. Since she's never been that powerful, she's been working in the kitchen since we moved here.”

“Uh. So she cooks right?” Renzō settles on the table nearby with a soft groan, setting down his bag on the ground. “That all she does?”

“She's very good at it.” Rin says happily. “And she's got lots of recipes.”

“Heh, I still think you're the best cook ever.” Renzō says, getting Rin to turn red at the compliment. “So, other than the hamburg steak, what else are you thinking?”

Renzō lets the happy babble of Rin's sooth him, slowly changing topics to feel out Rin's stance on magic. He doesn't seem to notice the exact nature of some of Renzō's question, something he's grateful for. Though at the same time Renzō gets a weird sensation in his gut, as some of the answers speaks of a strong independence in regards to being a mage.

The sound of footsteps breaks Renzō off from a question and he turns to see Yukio enter the kitchen. “I'm back, Nii-san...Shima-san.” Yukio stares at Renzō, a little suspiciously.

Renzō gives him a bright grin. “I'm here for Rin's food and some magic talk.”

Yukio still eyes him warily, but he relaxes a bit. “I see...what are you making Nii-san...” Yukio stares at Cook, prompting Rin to start laughing at his gaping mouth.

Yukio hastily pushes his glasses back up. “That is...a card?”

“Yes. Cook.” Rin quickly explains things again to Yukio. “Ukobach left a month or so ago, not that you noticed.” Rin gives a playful glare at Yukio, who shrugs and accepts the subtle scolding with grace.

“Aaah...well, nice to meet you.” Yukio gives a hesitant smile and is giving a happy grin in response from Cook. Yukio settles on the table, sitting across from Renzō. For a time, nothing is said or heard except for some happy whistling from Rin as he starts cooking in earnest.

“You know, I was serious about talking to someone about things.” Renzō tells Yukio, making him tense. He shrugs at his stare. “ _They_ don't want you to.”

Yukio stiffens further at that reveal, then slowly relaxes. “I talked to Shura-san today.”

“That's good.” Renzō glances over at Rin and his features soften. “I don't want to hurt Rin.”

Yukio glances over at his brother, then back at Renzō. “What are your intentions for my brother?”

Renzō chuckles. “Intentions? You sound so old there Wakasensei...” His smile drops as Yukio stares at him and he sighs, propping his chin on a hand. “Nothing. I don't intend anything right now.”

Yukio lets a thoughtful sound slip from his lips. “And what about later?”

Renzō shrugs. “I don't know.”

Yukio eyes him for a moment, but any chance of pressing him further today is lost as Rin cheerfully announces dinner being finished and they both turn to get the plates set up before Rin starts serving.

* * *

The cell door creaks as it opens, loudly and obnoxiously. The sound might be the worst part of this all, since otherwise this cell is relatively comfortable. Then again, Lightning is the only one on the false execution team that truly believed it was real until informed otherwise.

He looks up and grins. “Hey, Angel. How are things?”

“Exhausting.” Angel runs a hand through his hair and in truth he looks more ragged than usual. He doesn't look as impeccably perfect in appearance like normal. “I cannot wait until you get cleared for active duty again.”

“You really think I'll get that?” Lightning asks, amused.

“Yes.” Angel doesn't sit, though Lightning doesn't expect him to. The cell is rather dusty and even dirty in places. “The Vatican is still debating the newest revelations about Okumura Rin.”

“Hmmm...” Lightning eyes him, noticing how he actually used Rin's name. “What do you think?”

Angel shrugs. “I know nothing of this. It is...different.” Angel looks away from Lightning. “I will follow my orders, whatever they are.”

Lightning raises his eyebrows at that, but doesn't say anything else. “So, just visiting to check on me?”

“Yes. Though there has been an incident recently and I would like a second opinion on it...” Angel draws Lightning into a conversation about a recent mission that is technically still on going since they haven't come to a proper conclusion for handling the situation.

Lightning pays attention to the information he's given, even asks pointed questions to get even more, but in the back of his mind he remembers that the first thing Rin did according to the report Angel made was save Angel from one of his guardians.

And wonders what that might mean for the future. Looking at Angel, Lightning wonders if he's starting to slowly bend slightly in regards to demons and how to handle them.

The mission he's asking about is another one that previously Angel would have no qualms with merely destroying all the demons involved for the “good” of all.

* * *

Rin can hear the soft breathing of Yukio in the bed opposite his. He smiles, knowing that Yukio is going to sleep and resting more reasonably than he did before. He doesn't know what exactly changed his mind there, but he did.

_'Maybe I do know.'_ Rin thinks, looking up at the ceiling above his head. _'He found out about my magic. I can't be sure what he thinks exactly but...he's my brother. Like me when I found out about his exorcist duties and skills, he's rethinking what he thinks of me.'_

Rin smiles at that, but it slowly fades as he considers how the Vatican might react. It is that that has him rushing to fix things before Ying Hua can come back.

_'Tomorrow...tomorrow I shall be good again. Only in time for cram school but...'_ Rin closes his eyes and monitors the pulse of his magic. It feels different. Good though. Very good.

He will have to explain things and not everything can be explained that easily.

_'But I have to tell them.'_ Rin thinks, pushing back his reluctance there. _'I can't explain everything, that would take too long. But the important stuff, I can definitely tell them that stuff.'_

Sighing, Rin turns in his bed and reminds himself to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be an important day. He has to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time for Rin to explain some things...I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, I am planning on explaining Plan Z eventually. It's just going to be big since for starters it has to have me explaining Syaoran's position and power in the backstory. Give me some time, I'm just all bleh lately. Does not help that my whole family is having money problems right now...
> 
> Anyways, onwards.

Shiemi pours herself a cup of tea, slowly and carefully. She already poured one for Niichan, who surprisingly enjoys such things, and sets down the teapot thus. She cups her hands around the warm cup and hesitates for a moment before she lifts it to her mouth and takes a sip.

A burst of warmth floods through her, guided by a sweet and gentle taste, with the faint bitter aftertaste that adds something to the experience. Shiemi slowly sets it back down again.

Shiemi closes her eyes, remembering the warmth that flooded her from her magic, the moment she realized her true magic circle. She remembers the proud and happy look on Tsukishiro's face when she showed it to her.

“ _Very well done.” Tsukishiro smiles at her. “You have managed something that at times takes people years to master. And without a proper teacher. I am afraid I truly can no longer teach you though.”_

Shiemi opens her eyes again and lifts the cup of tea to her mouth again. Enjoying the taste again, she recalls what Tsukishiro added at seeing how down she looked at those words.

“ _That does not mean you cannot have a teacher. Keroberos is of the sun and thus able to aid you. And Rin-kun knows quite a bit about magic himself. There is even one more who could potentially aid you.” Tsukishiro assures her. “And even without that, you are a bright girl with wonderful talents. You will make yourself into a master mage with or without a teacher.”_

Shiemi can't help the burr of warmth in her at that. She looks over at Niichan, recalls how wonderful it is to cast magic. How amazing Niichan is and how kind he is. She thinks of what Lightning said about befriending demons.

“I can do this.” Shiemi says assertively. She looks up at the door, and thinks of Rin. Thinks of what he promised he would explain today. How Yukio mentioned he has no problem setting aside a class so everyone can ask Rin questions. _'It was even the reason for the test, to have us prove we can skip one class no problem, as long as we do some self-study later.'_

A test she got 100% on again.

Shiemi breathes in and out, then takes another sip of her tea. The warmth it in is matched by the warmth in her heart.

_'Miwa-kun is right. I have power not many have and I can do much. I will be a Mage and Tamer both._ _And a Doctor too._ _'_ Shiemi closes her eyes, happiness in her.

She will be amazing. All she has to do is keep moving forward.

**Chapter 31: Most of the Truth**

Rin's hands are shaking. It's a funny thing to notice, but looking at his hands, Rin can see how they tremble. It's nerves, maybe a touch of fear, that is causing them to tremble.

Rin takes in a deep breath, struggling to calm down. It doesn't work though and Rin isn't surprised.

_'Maybe deep down I never thought this day would come...'_ Rin thinks, a bit sadly. _'That I wouldn't have to explain for whatever reason...'_

But whatever he thought, at this moment in time, today he will have to explain as best he can his magic and the Cards. Kero and Yue as well.

_'Though not Sekki.'_ Rin thinks determinedly. _'I'm not explaining Sekki. She needs to be unknown for a little longer.'_

Rin closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, as if to hide the trembling, and on hits the orb that he crafted with his magic and the aid of Memory and Record. Rin swallows at that reminder and opens his eyes.

“You are going to do it, Rin.” He reminds himself. “You can't run forever.”

And so he will, once it comes time for cram school and Yukio's class, he will explain all.

-line break-

Focusing in class is not easy today. There could be many reasons why Konekomaru can't focus on his normal classes, but he knows very well there is only one reason why he is struggling here today.

At cram school, Rin will explain everything about his magic.

_'Well, maybe not everything...'_ Konekomaru glances over at Izumo, who is focusing on the sheet in front of her. He wonders if that's got anything to do with this class.

The strangest part of this all, is that Rin told them from the beginning. That he was a mage, that he was working on fixing things. But they all dismissed it because of how human and demon magic are opposites. Antagonistic to each other even.

_'Shima-san said that he managed it.'_ Konekomaru thinks, tapping his pencil on his desk. _'Didn't say exactly how he found out, but he did go to the Okumura brothers_ _'_ _place for dinner.'_

Konekomaru pauses, thinking of how Renzō came back home. He seemed almost distressed in a strange way. But that's not the worst part, he thinks.

“ _Oi, spy. You told the Illuminati right.” Ryūji scowls down at Renzō as he lies in bed, just staring up at the ceiling._

_Renzō jolts at that. “What? What did you say?”_

_Ryūji stares at him, looks almost angry, then pulls it back. Konekomaru sees him look closer, look things over again, and soften somewhat. “Hey, you're supposed to report to them right?”_

_Renzō swallows. “I...didn't.” Renzō doesn't meet his gaze._

_Ryūji sighs. “Shima...Renzō. It's because it's Okumura, right?”_

_Renzō doesn't say anything, but the flush on his face answers for him._

Konekomaru sighs in the present, then jolts as his name is called by the teacher. Flushing in embarrassment, he admits to not having been paying attention. He gets a frown from the teacher, who luckily moves on to another student rather than focus on him.

Konekomaru looks down at the papers in front of him and hopes everything will be okay.

* * *

The noise of the cafeteria has become nothing more than background noise to Shiemi, as she focuses on what she's working on in front of her.

The sound of the chair across hers makes her look up. Renzō grins at her as he sits down, setting his own bento to the side. “Not like you to eat alone.” Renzō notes casually. “And especially not in the cafeteria.”

Shiemi blushes. “W-well, it's actually the only place for privacy with tables. And that I'm allowed to eat in...”

Renzō chuckles. “That's right. Library is off limits for those reasons.” Renzō eyes Shiemi's bento, which has been reduced by a third even while Shiemi has been working. “Rin must be stressed.”

Shiemi slowly nods. “Everyone got bento from him.” Shiemi gives a small smile, thinking of how Yukio brought them all together in the morning so he could give them to them and tell them that the scheduled meeting instead of his class was still going ahead. _'Yuki-chan looked better today. I'm glad.'_

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Renzō asks, opening up his bento and smiling at the food within. He can see some of his favourites in there, just like Shiemi's. No wonder Yukio was careful handing the bento out. Rin would have yelled at him for mixing them up.

“Um! It's my magic...I just...” Shiemi looks over what's in front of her one last time, then pushes it over to Renzō. He takes it carefully and raises his eyebrows.

“This is your personal circle?” At Shiemi nod he hums in thought.

“I fi-figured that if I drew it out it would be easy to figure things out there.” Shiemi answers, going for her bento to eat some more.

“Well...” Renzō pops a bite into his mouth and chews and swallows it, looking over the paper thoughtfully. “It's dominated by that sun right? But around the edges and filling up most of it you got flowers and plants, even a bit of earth symbols. Which is interesting.”

“It...it is?” Shiemi asks, hesitantly.

Renzō carefully taps the top of the circle. “You got a small crescent moon here, so like the rest of this magic, this Clow Reed magic from what we recently found out, it has some light and darkness balances. But you are focused on sun mostly. Which makes the plants a bit weird.”

“It does?” Shiemi blinks a bit, trying to think how it's weird. “But I'm very good with earth demons and Niichan too...” The little greenman gives a squee as if in proof, still happy in her hair.

Renzō smiles. “Yeah, but the way the magic system works is that Wood is associated with the Moon. Seems your strong association comes through though so...it's more like Sun and Earth. There's a touch of Moon there for balance, but like Tsukishiro-sensei you are mostly focused on one aspect of things.”

“That's...that's what I thought. Though I forgot about that Moon influencing Wood part...” Shiemi makes a face at that.

“No biggy. I just remember since I'm pretty good at Moon stuff...” Renzō eyes Shiemi for a moment, noticing how she's suddenly looking a bit down. “Hey, I haven't managed to get my own personal circle and I've had private tutoring from Tsukishiro-sensei for months.”

“Th-that is true.” Shiemi smiles. “But now she definitely can't teach me. She might give me bad habits, that's what she said.”

“True. But you got more options than you think I bet. I think Rin can help a little and you're the toughest girl I know.” Renzō says cheerfully. “You've saved everyone's asses more than anyone else, even Rin! You'll be fine.”

Shiemi blushes but happily returns to her bento and the discussion of magic with renewed confidence.

* * *

Yukio's class is at the end of the day, resulting in everyone being racked by nerves by the time it comes along. They know very well why it's at the end, giving everyone plenty of time to talk about things and theoretically not distracting them from their normal studies.

But they are distracted and it is hard to pay attention to their classes with the knowledge of Rin finally explaining much.

But it finally comes and, breathing a sigh of relief, everyone turns to Rin as he stands up. He fiddles with something in his pocket as he looks out at everyone. Keroberos – in that plush form – floats beside him, at times glancing at him in what must be concern. Shura enters quietly, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it.

Rin opens his mouth...

...and in a big puff of smoke Mephisto appears, making Rin cough and growl at him. “Dammit you clown! Can't you enter like a fucking normal person for once?!”

“Normal is such a foul word!” Mephisto declares grandly. “I would never do that.”

Rin growls again, then relaxes and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but you do that so much it's gonna be _normal_ for you.”

While Mephisto sputters at that, Rin pulls himself up to sit on the desk. Yukio sighs, and stands next to him, keeping an eye on the demon before them. “You want answers too, don't you?” Rin asks, dry voiced.

“Why, of course. You managed to keep secrets for so long, how can I not be curious?” Mephisto narrows his eyes at Rin.

Rin grins. “Fine. Behave and I won't kick you out. Really behave and I might start considering you _Aniue_...”

Mephisto stares at him, shocked. He's not the only one, everyone is staring at Rin. What he's suggesting is something they have trouble comprehending. Acknowledging his blood ties to Mephisto? To the Demon King of Time and Space, to Samael?

Yukio knows the underlining message in there aside from that, and judging by Mephisto's expression the demon catches it as well. _'Respect. Rin cares and respects family, his family.'_

Mephisto smiles and nods. “Very well.”

Rin turns back to the rest. “Heh, it's like I'm teaching...” He snickers a bit at that and Renzō ends up giggling slightly, muffled somewhat by his hand, since it is an odd idea for Rin to teach.

Rin straightens at that. “First, I guess this starts a long time ago. Back in her world, Sakura found out about me through her powers. Decided I was the best one to be her successor, so made arrangements so I would gain the Cards. First was sending her chest to Hong Kong, purposely made to look fancy and to be found by people so it would travel the world.”

“That chest.” Mephisto brightens, realizing what Rin means. “I gave it to the monastery. There was no way even I could open it...but it seems it was opened by you.”

Rin shakes his head. “The lock was broken when I found it. I think whoever put it in the basement broke it. But there was nothing inside until I went there and found the chest.”

Rin pulls out an orb from his pocket, shining brightly in his hand. “I made this since it's easier to show than tell.”

No one gets to ask him what he means before bright light spreads out and covers everything, washing away the classroom.

* * *

Lightning breathes in and out slowly, focusing on calming himself and centring himself. Meditation isn't what he normally does, something he actually despises to a point when it's over used.

Now it reminds him of his erstwhile apprentice, Suguro Ryūji, since he relies on meditation a lot. Grinning slightly, Lightning recalls his expression during their discussion on it.

“ _Most meditation is focusing on one thing and one thing alone.” Lightning tells Ryūji. “And you can't be too focused in a battle. You have to be open to many options. That's why I avoid meditation unless necessary and that's only for personal thinking. Not preparation for battle.”_

Ryūji's shocked face there was quickly followed by a thoughtful one, and the temporary abandonment of his daily meditation hour. His flaw is his _strong_ focus in battle, among others, so he needs to learn to relax and see multiple angles.

Lightning pushes that thought away and turns to Okumura Rin. The Son of Satan, a great cosmic joke, and also a powerful mage. From what Angel told him, he's the third owner and master of two powerful guardians and a deck of magical cards.

_'He's obviously good at it too. Heh, he acts like he's no rookie but fights like one with his flames. Not so with those cards of his and his magic. He's got experience there.'_ Lightning can't help grinning wider at that thought. _'It's amazing. I can't wait to learn more.'_

But at the same time, he gets the feeling that the Vatican won't be deciding to let Rin live anymore. Despite passing the test, they can justify it for him being the Son of Satan. Not some uber powerful mage that can cause earthquakes and who knows what else.

Lightning's smile dies then and he opens his eyes. “Something's not right there.”

He can't quite pinpoint it, but something about this is missing some important information, information that would change the entire look of this “problem” if known.

* * *

The light fades back into darkness. Or so they think until their eyes adjust and they see they are in a basement of sort. The sound of something collapsing and loud swearing has them turning to see a figure.

Yukio groans. “This is the basement at the monastery...I remember this...” Yukio eyes the boy in front of them. “Nii-san honestly...”

“That's Okumura!” Ryūji exclaims, looking over the boy in front of them. “You look...different.”

“Shorter, right?” Rin says, sounding amused.

“It's more the more human features...” Konekomaru points out, as the younger Rin hacks in front of them from the dust. “No fangs, no pointed ears, no tail...”

“Nii-san was still sealed back then.” Yukio reminds them, crossing his arms. “What does this have to do with how you got the cards?”

Rin nods and points over to where his younger self now stiffens. Everyone quiets and hears the same growl-groaning sound that the younger Rin does, making him twitch.

“That's a creepy sound...” Renzō notes, shivering slightly just as the younger Rin does. He then notices the glowing orb that is now dancing around and draws younger Rin's attention as well. He hesitates, and then follows after it.

The view changes as younger Rin moves, going through the stacks of things until the orb glows above a dusty chest and sinks into it. Younger Rin leans down and opens the chest, peering inside with a flashlight.

“Clothing...and are those electronics?” Izumo sounds confused.

“Magitek.” Keroberos informs them, shocking them. He shrugs. “Prototypes from Sakura to help her successor.”

“And the clothing?” Izumo presses further, honestly confused about that.

“Old outfits that Daidōji Tomoyo made for Sakura during her own Cardcaptor days.” Rin answers, shrugging as they stare at the term “Cardcaptor”. “She was that kind of person...”

“She was a good person.” Keroberos says, sounding rather fond. “Had the best taste. She insisted on having that in the chest since she thought it might be handy just in case. To be fair, no one knew outside of Sakura who her successor was going to be outside of the name, so for all anyone knew Rin could have been a girl. Even Sakura's husband didn't know, Ah think.”

Rin flushes, not liking the reminder of how girly his name is. They all then turn to the younger Rin, who is pulling out the Book.

“It's pink.” Renzō deadpans, a bit surprised. Shura snickers, obviously amused at that.

“Sakura's favourite colour.” Keroberos offers as explanation, making everyone sigh.

“So blue's your favourite?” Renzō asks Rin cheerfully, making Rin blush once again, before nodding.

The lock on the Book gives a small amount of static, unlocking at Rin's touch. Mephisto raises a brow at that. “It was magically sealed...and set for you as well.” He muses out loud as the younger Rin opens up the Book and stares at the cards within.

There's a minor skip, the light above the chest on and younger Rin now looking at a card from the Book.

“Hm...” Younger Rin begins to walk back and forth, almost unconsciously. Still holding both the book and the card, younger Rin struggles to read the word. “Um...Wi...Win...”

Unnoticed to him, a strange design made out of light begins to slowly appear below him, flickering like it is being turned on and off.

Younger Rin grins as he finally figures it out, stopping his pacing as he does so. “Windy!”

He then flinches back, shocked as a great wind suddenly appears and a light below him erupts. Covering his face and clutching both the book and card, younger Rin doesn't notice as all the other cards within the book are whisked out by the wind and into the air. They seem to hover for a moment, before they all suddenly start scattering, somehow going through the walls and out of the monastery.

There is a pause as the wind slowly dies down. Younger Rin lifts his face, wondering what the hell happened and looks at the card. Then glances at the book; the now very empty book.

“Uh...oops?”

“Oops is right.” Ryūji sighs, rubbing his forehead. “So that's how it happened.”

“Exactly like Sakura in fact.” Keroberos reveals, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face. “That's what clued me in to Rin bein' the new candidate.

They all then stare as the orb reappears briefly and glows, before turning into glitter that sinks into the younger Rin's skin.

“That was...the protection from Sakura-san was it not?” Mephisto notes, getting a nod from Rin. He hums, caressing his chin with his hand. “That is quite amazing. Set up for aid...what did it do?”

“Acted as a safety net mostly. Also had a very powerful anti-scry, anti-notice feature.” Rin answers him.

Mephisto twitches. “I know that well. I never could find out who was behind all the magic going on in Southern Cross District thanks to that. Though sometimes you were out of that district...”

Rin winces. “Yeah uh...some of the Cards can be dangerous when unleashed. That's why they need a master.”

The view switches at that, turning into the view of the Okumura twins old room at night. Younger Rin wakes up to see Kero in front of him, sitting up with a yell, then glancing guiltily over at the still sleeping Yukio.

“Damn Wakasensei, you look short!” Renzō exclaims, making Yukio blush.

“He used to be shorter than me.” Rin shrugs. “Then somehow he started growing like a freaking tree.”

Yukio coughs, getting everyone's attention back at younger Rin, who is staring out the window. The view switches, showing the massive white and glowing bird that is flying outside and causing a great wind to pick up.

“That thing's gonna rip up the neighbourhood.” Renzō exclaims, getting echoed soon after by the younger Rin after he chases after it and gets flung up into a tree.

“Yeah...” Rin winces, watching as his younger self jumps on to Fly. “It's called Fly. Not a very powerful Card actually.”

“That thing is weak?!” Izumo and Ryūji exclaim together. They glance at each other, then look over at the sheepish Rin.

“W-well, it can only do one thing spell wise.” Rin comments, then turns to watch as his younger self summons the staff for the first time and then calls on Windy to catch Fly. Fly collapses to the ground and younger Rin is tossed off to land in the middle of a park.

Turning his head, he sees Fly struggling against the wind bindings and scrambles to his feet. Rushing to the card, he readies the wand once more and recalls the second chant Kero taught him.

“Fly, I command you to return to your true form...Sakura Card!” Slamming the wand down on top of Fly, the wings on the wand expand and spread out, as Fly keens and dissolves into strands of light that slowly form into a card in front of the younger Rin.

“That was my first capture.” Rin comments, everyone smiling while he blushes at how excited and happy his younger self is at pulling it off. “You need the staff to be able to catch them. Only the mage with the staff can capture the Cards.”

“And what exactly does this card do?” Yukio asks, curious but also smiling in a fashion that shows he knows.

Rin laughs and the view switches to high above the ground.

“WHOOHOOO!” Younger Rin whoops, as he soars through the sky. The wand had grown in length, and the wings on the end have expanded and are flapping gently behind him, allowing him to ride it in the sky. “This. Is. So. COOL!”

Shiemi smiles at that. “It's for flight...that's why it's a weak card. It can only do one spell, just like Rin said.”

“What about a stronger card?” Ryūji asks after a moment. “What can those do?”

Rin's cheerful smile disappears and he glances at the orb. Closing his eyes, the view switches again.

Everyone stares at the swimming pool revealed. Yukio lets out a strangled sound, recognizing what he sees here. “You mean!”

Rin nods. “Yeah. One of the high element Cards came from this incident. Watery.”

The proof comes as someone gets dragged underwater and younger Rin dives towards him, the view following him to show the glowing circle of water around the young teen's ankle. Younger Rin dives toward it and pulls, breaking it and then swimming to the surface with the other guy who gasps for breath.

The swimming pool has suddenly got incredibly dark, making no one able to see what's underneath. Various students and adults are panicking or are confused, wondering what is going on.

“Nii-san! What was that?” Younger Yukio looks his brother over worriedly. Then looks out into the pool. The teachers are now doing their best to get the students out of the pool, but too many are scared or still not sure what happened to listen.

Younger Rin gazes up at younger Yukio and has an expression that suggests he doesn't know what to say. Younger Rin then looks around the pool, as if he's picking something up and he probably is.

At that younger Rin suddenly looks terrified. “Yukio, move!” Younger Rin cries, pushing younger Yukio back and making him fall into the water briefly.

Younger Rin is dragged under the water and everyone follows along with it, seeing what he sees.

Underneath the surface of the pool, obscured by dark, magical water, Rin stares up in horror at the Card before him. It has large ears that look like flippers almost and big, long “hair” that floats around it. But more important is the angry eyes and the sharp fangs revealed to Rin.

This Card is hostile and plans on killing him, a point proven by it wrapping its hands around Rin's throat and starting choke him. Rin struggles but he can feel the black creeping around the edges of his vision.

Everything goes dark. Shura looks over at Rin. “That card nearly killed you!”

“Wasn't the first or last.” Rin sounds too casual there, making everyone – even Mephisto – eye him in worry there. “Sekki-san saved me. And then I had to save Oyaji and the rest of his team when they went after it.”

The orb flares again and they are back in the classroom. Rin picks it off the desk and pockets it again. “There's other stuff that went on, but aside from the Final Judgement nothing else comes to mind as important for explaining things.”

“The Final Judgement?” Yukio chills at the sound of that.

“I had to prove the fact I was truly worthy to be the Master of the Cards.” Rin explains softly. “Yue was the one to hold it. That's why I don't want to show it.” He admits. “Because he couldn't really hold back during that.”

Renzō pales at what that suggests. _'He had to fight. He fought Yue.'_ Renzō doesn't know that much, but Yue is like his name, a great moon that walks and talks power wise. And Rin had to beat him.

“When you awakened, you lost your magic.” Mephisto eyes Rin. “Might I ask something? Did a card save Fujimoto Shirō? The same one Okumura-sensei used to save you recently?”

Everyone snaps over to look at Rin, especially Yukio who suddenly looks desperate. Rin rubs a hand across the back of his neck. “Yes. Heal saved him. Though not sure. Since I awakened at the same time...still something of a miracle it worked out.”

Mephisto lets out a breath. “That explains much. No wonder you act like you have experience but fight like you are still learning. Your flames and demon abilities are still new to you, but your magic and the cards are not.”

Rin grins. “Yeah. Any other questions?”

Everyone looks at each other.

“Many.” Ryūji says for them after a moment. “But nothing coherent.”

Rin gives an understanding look. “I get it. It's not something that can be told in one go. It will have to wait until later. But...do you understand enough?”

“Yeah.” Renzō looks at Rin with a strange light in his eyes. “I think we understand enough. For now.”

And there is nothing more to add.

* * *

Shiemi leaves the classroom with her mind whirling. She doesn't even pay attention to where she is going, not until she looks up and realizes she's at the fountain. A flash of memory reminds her this is where she first tried to ask Rin to be her friend.

_'No. I first did that in my garden.'_ Shiemi suddenly remembers. _'I must have hurt him by asking again...'_ She settles down on the ledge of the fountain, exactly the same place as before, and looks out in the distance. _'So much has changed since then...'_

But now Shiemi knows why Rin at times seems fiercely independent. Because he was alone, he was the only one able to handle those cards and capture them. Only the Cardcaptor can do that, only one with the staff can do it.

_'And now that he has his magic back...does he need anyone anymore?'_ Shiemi silently wonders, staring at her hands, messy with dirt and crooked nails. _'Those cards are so powerful...'_

“What has you so sad looking now?” That tart and exasperated question comes from Izumo, who settles down next to Shiemi. “Oi, tell me?”

Shiemi stares at Izumo and flushes. “W-well...I was thinking how Rin doesn't really need me or anyone. He's so powerful...”

“And? You've seen how goofy he is. How he still sucks at book work. Sure, he's got all that magic, but he's still that foolish guy he always was.” Izumo snorts. “I'm sure we are still needed. Just maybe he doesn't know it.”

“I needed help.” Izumo confesses after a long pause. “I...didn't believe that or acknowledge it, but I needed help the entire time. I needed to be saved. And Okumura is the same I bet. He doesn't know it, but he needs help that only you can give. That someone else can only give.”

Shiemi stares at Izumo and slowly smiles, tears streaking down her face. “Yes...that's true. And...Izumo-chan? If you need help again, tell me please. We're friends, right?”

Izumo flushes but slowly nods. “Y-yeah. We are friends.”

Shiemi leans a bit against Izumo, who stiffens. But she doesn't push her away and, taking a deep breath, does her best to relax and accept Shiemi's comforting warmth.

It's past time she let people in.

* * *

Mephisto settles into his comfortable chair behind his desk, tapping a bit on the edge of the desk. A wide smile crosses his face and he snaps his fingers.

Amaimon appears in front of him, still pinned by various spears and spikes. “Anuie.”

“Are you calm again?” Mephisto asks, almost sweetly.

“Yes, Aniue.” Amaimon answers. And Mephisto believes him, Amaimon is not that good at lying at all. So he must be telling the truth.

Snapping his fingers again, Amaimon is released by the spears and spikes, landing on the floor. “Clean up the mess you just made, then go and get some good sleep. I have need of you again. I'll speak to you on it tomorrow.”

Amaimon blinks, slowly. “Does it have to do with Rin?”

“Yes. So no killing him. But all the other details I will tell you later. For now, clean up the mess and get some proper sleep. You need to be in good condition before it comes time for your services.” Mephisto says flatly.

Amaimon murmurs assent and sets to doing as Mephisto requests, while the demon leans back in the chair and grins widely.

Things truly are fascinating in regards to Rin.

“Yes, he truly is my favourite little brother...” Mephisto murmurs to himself, unnoticed by Amaimon. “Such a treat is ahead of me...”

* * *

Angel listens as the Vatican argues above him, keeping his mouth shut despite at times wishing to speak. This is not his place to speak.

“He's even more dangerous than before! Such power could rival even Satan's!”

“That is true. He's become an anomaly beyond any control.”

“With such power, he can't possibly be controlled or contained.”

“Shall we consider the deal we made off? Shall we be known as oathbreakers to the community?!”

“No. We fulfilled it in regards to his power as the Son of Satan. Rogue elements did try to execute him falsely, but they will all be tried and punished for it. This is for this...this...mage business!”

“His power is too great.”

“We shall call a vote! Who says we let him live or die?”

Angel swallows as the voting begins, closing his eyes and wondering at the unease in him. He should be happy that the Son of Satan is looking to be executed.

So why isn't he?

* * *

Rin takes in a deep breath when he gets home and enters the gaming room. “I...didn't expect them to just let it go like that.”

“You worry too much Rin.” Kero says, flying over to land in front of the gaming system and start it up. “You got good friends there.”

Rin smiles. “Yeah...I do...” His smile fades as he thinks. “But the Vatican is going to order my execution again.”

Kero twists to look at him, wings drooping. “That's true. What are you gonna do?”

Rin doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to.

At this point, there is only one option.

Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Please comment below!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter folks! Thank you all so much for the comments.
> 
> Now, I'm pretty sure a lot of people will be happy here...

Mephisto sets aside his cup of tea and cups his chin in his hand, examining the chess set in front of him.

It is not one that he plays with casually. It is a special board, with an equally special set up. There are more pawns than a usual chess game, and the opposing side – black, he does so prefer white – has more bishops and knights. But no queen for their side, with a single king surrounded by an army of rooks.

Mephisto gently touches one of his few knights. He grins, thinking of how Shura is like. All fire and wildness, a true wild princess. And a princess indeed, one day someone who could potentially rank up to queen.

He pauses at a rook and considers how Yukio has suddenly changed. Then again, revelations and conversations Mephisto didn't see coming have calmed him. His path is still as straightforward as ever, but in a more “positive” fashion. He won't have to fall at this rate.

He then eyes his current favourite pawns. Moriyama Shiemi might need to be upgraded at this rate, perhaps to a bishop. She tends to always pleasantly surprise him and now that she has broken through a ceiling in her magical power, that plus her powerful tamer talents will result in her being someone he will have to keep an eye on.

Suguro Ryūji, Miwa Konekomaru, and Kamiki Izumo have not disappointed, being exactly as he saw in their potential. Perhaps a little more assured, stronger in heart than he originally thought, but still good. Ryūji's association with Lightning – a troublesome knight Mephisto always keeps a careful eye on – is something he will have to monitor carefully, but otherwise those three are developing nicely.

He then picks up another knight and grins. Shima Renzō. One of his favourite and most effective pieces. So tricky, so willing to bend his morals, so troublesome, and a great risk taker. But recently he's starting to stabilize, to find true loyalty. Mephisto might have been upset about that, but who he attached himself to as a true knight is someone Mephisto can only approve of.

Laughing softly, Mephisto picks up a pawn. “Rin-kun...you truly are no pawn are you.”

He sets aside and, for the first time in quite some time, he places a queen on the board. “I will be watching you carefully...” Mephisto muses, pushing a rook – Amaimon – closer to Rin and adding two more pieces, a knight for Keroberos and a bishop for Yue, to the collection of pieces around him. He pauses on the other knight, which is for Sekki and shakes his head.

“Such a collection of allies. Friends even. Impressive for one so young. Is it how you can see humans from a human eye?” Mephisto leans back in his seat and picks up his cup again, taking a sip from it. “It must be. Fujimoto-kun was right in raising you in the manner he had. You have a solidness that no other method would result in.”

Mephisto smiles, all sharp teeth and plans, and wonders what the morrow will bring.

Certainly, it shall be a production worthy of him.

**Chapter 32: Flight Risk**

In an unusual twist, Yukio finds himself waking up after Rin. Blinking a bit in surprise at the empty bed beside him, Yukio swings his legs out from under the sheets and checks the time.

“It's really early...” Yukio muses, though more in regards to how Rin must have woken up early. Standing, Yukio starts sorting through the closet and drawers on his side to collect his school uniform for the day. Glancing once more at the alarm clock, he heads to the bathroom nearby.

Soon enough he's heading downstairs, following the sound and scent of Rin cooking.

“Good morning, Nii-san.” Yukio greets him.

Rin turns at the sound of his voice and smiles. “Good morning Yukio. Breakfast should be ready soon.”

Yukio settles at the table, setting his bag on the ground and leans on his hand, peering into the kitchen to see Rin finish up this morning's breakfast. He can spot the sausage and eggs that are the centrepiece of this meal, and soon enough the rest comes with Rin as he sets the table. Rice and miso soup are there, as is a rather tasty looking muffin.

“Muffins?” Yukio asks as he goes to eat, accepting the cup of coffee from Rin with a smile. “I didn't expect that.”

“Made them last night for a treat.” Rin answers, settling down to eat himself.

At the first bite, Yukio senses something wrong. The food is good, very good, but something seems strange. “Are you worried?”

Rin flinches slightly, then slowly nods. “Everything...everything has changed. Again.”

Yukio's expression softens, thinking of how things first changed in spring, when Rin awakened. “It is going to be okay. Everyone...well, everyone had time to wrap their minds around this. Even me.”

Rin looks up at Yukio and smiles. “You are actually smiling now. Did it help somehow?”

Yukio pauses for a moment, thinking. “I think so. I...was jealous, Nii-san. For so long, while I was training to be an exorcist or working as an exorcist, I thought you spoiled. You lived an idle life and everyone always praised you...”

“Yukio...” Rin hesitates, unsure of what to say.

“It's alright Nii-san. I'm...still thinking things through.” Yukio confesses, turning back to his meal.

And thus misses the strange expression that flickers on Rin's face.

* * *

The entire day feels off. Even though the truth has been mostly explained by Rin, giving everyone a good handle on what he went through, Ryūji can't shake this bad feeling that hovers over him.

The reason behind it isn't unknown either.

_'The Vatican.'_ Ryūji taps his pencil on his desk, lost in thought. _'What are they going to do? They have had enough time to look over everything and come to some kind of decision.'_

The question is what decision. They very well could choose execution again.

Ryūji glances at the front where Rin is working surprisingly diligently in this class. He then looks over to Renzō, who is staring constantly at Rin for some reason. Or maybe not, considering the massive amount of “like” he has towards the half-demon. But something about that look is different than usual. He looks almost frustrated.

The door suddenly opens and everyone whirls to see the Paladin walk in, flanked by other high ranked members of the Order.

“The Son of Satan, Okumura Rin, is to come with us.” He announce coldly. “Your power has been deemed a threat to the Order and thus--”

“What kind of bullshit is that?” Izumo snaps, standing up. “He passed that _rigged_ test before!”

Angel doesn't even bat an eye towards her. “That was for his status as the Son of Satan. As of now, he is also a powerful mage and a danger to--”

“He's not a danger if you don't fight against him!” Konekomaru protests. “He's perfectly safe! You're the ones who are dangerous if you are going to be such deal breakers!”

Angel stiffens in that regard, glaring out at the class. The teacher shrinks back, trying to hide from everything.

“What is going on?” That voice, from Shura, has everyone turn as she barrels her way in, followed by Yukio. “Angel, what kind of bullshit is the Vatican pulling this time?”

“That is a very good question.” Everyone jumps at that, noticing that Mephisto is suddenly in the room. He didn't even use his normal bombastic method to get here, which chills everyone. He's more serious than he's ever been.

“Oh no. You will not have any say in this, you demon.” Angel points Caliburn at Mephisto. “You have no right to speak in the defence of Okumura Rin!”

“And what of others?” Yukio asks, icily calm. “Were there any orders in that regard?”

Angel looks baffled. “Who would speak--”

“I would.” Shiemi stands up, lifting her head high. “I'll speak for Rin.”

Ryūji stands next. “Like hell I would leave Okumura to deal with your kind of justice.” He sneers, making some of the exorcists there bristle.

Izumo stands, and so does Konekomaru, both glaring at the upper class exorcists before them.

The only one who doesn't stand is Renzō, who instead turns to Rin. He stares, no _glares_ at him for a time, and then speaks.

“How long has he been gone?” He asks.

Everyone turns at that. “Shima?” Ryūji asks, stunned at how Renzō is glaring at Rin. _'What's going on?'_

Rin doesn't move, just returns his gaze. Renzō takes in a deep, shuddering breath. “I asked how long he's been gone? How long since Rin has left?”

Stunned silence comes from that, everyone staring at Renzō in shock, then looking over at Rin.

“B-but that's Nii-san!” Yukio protests. “What are you--”

“It's not.” Renzō doesn't remove his gaze from Rin, continuing to stare at him.

Finally, Rin sighs, closing his eyes before opening them again. As he does, his entire stance changes. Suddenly it doesn't really seem like Rin despite the identical looks, not with the way his expression and body language is now.

“Rin left last night.” The imposter reveals and everyone's stomach drops for various reasons.

* * *

Everything quickly turns into chaos. Though a chaos that eventually gets organized, as exorcists check the old dorm for proof of what both Renzō and the imposter claim. They find it, not only in the form of things missing and packed up, but a note left behind for Yukio and his friends that apologizes for him leaving without them.

“ _I wish I could stay, but it is too dangerous. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, and for leaving_...” Yukio frowns. “I can't read that word, damn Nii-san and his messy handwriting. _If I could, I would find a way to stay but I can't trust the Vatican to make any choice but one. I don't want anyone to die, so I'm leaving. Rin._ ”

There is silence in that regard, Shiemi pale faced, Renzō's expression strangely blank, Konekomaru and Izumo both visibly worried, while Ryūji looks frustrated. “Damn. What the hell is he thinking?”

Mephisto frowns in thought. “The real question is how he got away without anyone noticing...” Mephisto looks around the room. Only the exwires, Shura, and Yukio are here with him. Mostly because the Upper Class Exorcists had locked them inside after they discovered Rin in truth had escaped. There is also the imposter here, but they aren't doing anything except sit to the side with a sad look on their borrowed face.

“What do you mean, Sir Pheles?” Yukio asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I set Amaimon as a guard of a sort. He should have kicked up enough fuss that at the least I would have noticed.” Mephisto looks irritated with that and does not notice the expressions on the exwires faces at the mention of Amaimon. “Excuse me, but I need to check something.”

He vanishes with a flourish and a poof of smoke and confetti, leaving the rest to cough.

“Amaimon?” Ryūji glances at Konekomaru who is trembling slightly. “So...Okumura got past him somehow...”

“He's ranked 7th in the Demon King hierarchy.” Izumo says, looking thoughtful with her brows furrowed. “For Okumura to manage that...”

“It does speak a lot of what he can do with his magic back.” Konekomaru finishes, having calmed down at the reminder of Amaimon and the time they faced him. “In that regard, they do need to fear Okumura-kun and his power. However...what did he mean by he didn't want anyone to die?”

Everyone blinks, somewhat confused. But before they can continue on that line, a knock at the door interrupts them. They all turn, hearing the click of the lock and see who walks in.

“Tsukishiro-sensei?!” Tsukishiro smiles at their shock.

“I cannot stay long, however...” She turns to Yukio and hands over a small box. “Rin-kun probably doesn't want me to give this to you, but you deserve to know the truth. This is a Memory Box, and it currently holds all of your missing and replaced memories.”

“My memories?” Yukio stares in shock, then his eyes widen in realization. “Nii-san...so that's why he managed to be unnoticed. He would change memories...”

“That's not all. Sakura-san's protection is very strong.” Tsukishiro gives a strange smile at that, and turns to look at the imposter Rin. “And you have the same magical signature as your brother, Yukio-kun. Consider what that means for a spell meant to protect Rin-kun, one that reads what he sees or feels is a threat and adapts to that.”

She looks out over the group once more. “You all have a choice to make here. Where will you go from here?”

Tsukishiro turns and heads back to the door. Renzō stands up. “Tsukishiro-sensei--!”

She pauses and shakes her head. “I'm no longer your teacher. I hope to see you again.”

And she leaves, leaving the group shocked and confused, but also thoughtful.

“Where will we go from here...?” Konekomaru murmurs, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

* * *

_The Previous Night..._

Rin carefully slips out from the window of the gaming room. He's followed by Kero, as he grabs a hold of the wall and starts carefully climbing up. Beside him floats his bag, filled with essential supplies and cash as much as with a shivering Kuro resting on top, as he carefully gets up to the roof. Which is luckily not that far up.

Rin pulls himself up on top of the roof, stumbling a bit. He grabs his bag and catches Float as it returns to him, Kuro jumping down off the bag. “Everything good Kero?”

Kero looks out, glowing softly as he does a wide range scan. “It seems that way.”

Rin closes his eyes and focuses himself, seeing if he can spot anything out of the ordinary. “It...wait...” Rin turns and steps forward. “Come on out, Amaimon.”

With a heavy thud, Amaimon lands on top of the roof, not too far from Rin. “You noticed me again.”

“Yeah.” Rin pulls out his staff from where he put it into his belt, shifting his stance to a more battle ready one. “Pretty good job at hiding. But that's from the clown, isn't it?”

“Aniue wants you to stay. I'm allowed to be as noisy as I wish to make sure you do.” Amaimon warns, stepping forward slightly.

Rin sighs. “So a fight wouldn't work...” Rin then smirks. “Lucky me to have a solution.”

Amaimon only has a moment to gape at Rin, surprised, as he pulls out a Card.

“Make him the size of a doll and reduce his power!” Rin grins. “Little!”

Amaimon doesn't have even a chance to move before a bright light covers him and he yelps, shrinking down into a much smaller size. The size of a small doll in fact, smaller than Kero in his false form. Still grinning, Rin catches the returning Little and carefully steps forward, crouching in front of the small Amaimon. Gently, he reaches out and carefully picks up Amaimon, ignoring his protests.

“Here, Kero, you look after him.” Rin carefully plops Amaimon on top of Kero, who squawks in protest.

“Why me?” He whines, shaking slightly to get Amaimon to stop trying to get off. “Oi, don't move!”

“Well, he's too small for me to keep proper track of. And we can't just leave him here, it's not safe.” Rin slowly stands, stretching. He turns and picks up his bag, then pulls out two Cards. “Yue will catch up with us later. Fly, Dash!”

Light flows over Rin and two wings sprout from his back. Kero, still grumbling, follows after him as Rin takes the sky and leaves the school behind with Kuro in his arms. Amaimon clings tight to Kero and with wide eyes wonders what just exactly happened to him.

* * *

Yukio has been staring at the box ever since Tsukishiro left. He's torn on what to do, if he is willing to risk seeing a truth in there. What else Rin hid from him.

The door opening again makes him look up as Mephisto walks in, muttering under his breath. “That brat is way too smart.” Mephisto grumbles. “Terrible with books but he is very good at solutions on the spot.”

“Dare I ask what he did?” Renzō asks, leaning back in his seat. He glances over at the imposter again, then back at Mephisto.

“Let's just say those cards of his cover so many situations it makes _me_ dizzy.” Mephisto sighs dramatically and leans against the wall. “So, I'm going to propose something. In time, the Vatican will chase after Rin-kun themselves. I can cover for almost all of you so you can go chase Rin-kun yourself.”

Everyone stares at him, eyes wide. Mephisto sighs again. “Honestly. I cannot do anything if Rin-kun is not here. There are still questions everyone needs to ask, right?”

“What do you mean _almost_ everyone?” Shura asks.

“I cannot cover for you unfortunately Kirigakure-sensei.” Mephisto grins. “They would definitely pay more attention if you were missing.”

Shura's lips twist, but she does not argue the point. Instead, she turns to the rest. “Well? Your choice again what to do.”

Renzō stands up and turns back to the imposter. “You are one of his cards, right?”

The imposter looks at him and nods. “Yes. Rin is my master.”

Renzō takes in a deep breath. “I'm gonna guess that all cards have an English name. So what is your name?”

The imposter smiles. “If you can guess by yourself, I will tell you something important.”

Renzō is silent for a long moment, then he gives a crooked grin. “That's an easy answer. You copied him, but you are a fake...you're a Mirror.”

The imposter smiles and bursts into light, making everyone flinch back. When the light clears, in front of them is a beautiful, slender young girl with pale green eyes and long flowing sea-green hair;two green ribbons wrap around the locks of hair that border her face. She is wearing a long billowing white kimono with very long sleeves that go well past her hands and holding a mirror, and a long bright green dress obscures her feet. She opens her eyes and smiles at them.

“I must now go back to my master, but before then...” She leans close to Renzō and whispers in his ear, then floats back, leaving a stunned Renzō behind. “I hope you find my master.”

And in a flash of light she is gone.

It is quiet for a time, and then Shiemi speaks. “We're going after Rin.”

A chorus of agreements follow and Mephisto smiles.

* * *

The chess board has been sitting undisturbed for some time, but now a gloved hand grabs a new piece and places it on the board. The white bishop almost seems to glow in the light that illuminates the board.

Mephisto's smile widens. “Don't think I'm out of options yet.”

* * *

Ryūji packs up the fastest. He doesn't need to bring that much, is hoping not to have to fight, but he just takes the essentials. A small bag is all he needs, mostly filled with spare clothing. Konekomaru is still making choices for what he wants to bring, muttering behind him, when Ryūji finds the old flyer that he found a little before the announcement went up that Rin's exam was to be held earlier. Renzō already grabbed stuff in here, and is now out looking through Tsukishiro's office; or so he shouted as he left the dorm room.

Ryūji stares at the flyer for a moment, then stands, the paper crinkling in his hands. Konekomaru looks up at him, puzzled. “Bon?”

“I...need to step out for a moment.” Ryūji checks the clock on the wall and he has time for this. “I'll meet you at the train station.” He says as he swings the bag over his shoulder. He pauses in taking the bazooka, staring nervously at it. He can't take it with him to his destination, even in the special bag for it with the ammunition also stored with it.

Konekomaru sees his nervousness and smiles. “I'll contact Shima-san and convince him to help carry that to the train station.”

Ryūji grins crookedly at that. “Thanks, Konekomaru.” With that assures he leaves, determined to do what he previously was going to do before all of this crazy happened.

It's way past time for a change.

* * *

Renzō is in the middle of gathering things from Tsukishiro's office – now old office if what she said is true – when Mephisto poofs in behind him, making him turn and raise a glow of magic to his hands.

Mephisto raises a brow at that. “You've improved. Enough to fight with it?”

“Yeah.” Renzō's voice quavers slightly, betraying how uncertain he is, but Mephisto ignores it.

“Well, at any rate you are bound to find out soon enough. But that is not why I am here.” Mephisto picks up one of the crystal items of Tsukishiro, smiling slightly at it. “You have not informed the Illuminati of Rin-kun's magic, have you?”

Renzō takes in a deep breath, freezing at the comment. “No.” He manages to get out. He can't get anything else out.

“Hmmm...you have changed since I first met you. The boy I met was not capable of such loyalty.” Mephisto muses. “Do not worry, I am actually quite happy with your choice in loyalty! But, at this point, I need you to tell the Illuminati anyways.”

Renzō stares. “Why?”

“Because they will _investigate_. They will look into Rin-kun's past to find out what went on there. Certainly I and others, including your team, will do so as it is the best way to find out where Rin-kun will go is by looking at where he has been.” Mephisto explains. “But if the Illuminati are doing so as well, and can be trusted to keep you informed...”

“They will do half of the work. And I'll give them the Order's and my team's half of the work too.” Renzō swallows, closing his eyes. Can he really risk Rin in this situation?

A flash of a happy look, the memory of what Watery could do, of Rin's confidence in fighting back against the exorcists sent against him as soon as he had his cards back...

Renzō opens his eyes. “All right. I'll do it.”

Mephisto grins. “I am pleased by your choice.”

* * *

Yukio takes in a deep breath, staring at the Memory Box in his hands. He packed up already, already being mostly packed up thanks to always needing to be ready for missions, but had spent already ten minutes staring at the box.

Glancing at the clock, Yukio takes in a deep breath and opens the box before he can have a second thought.

Light flows out from the box, covering him and filling him with memories. He remembers seeing more than one Rin, he remembers losing Rin in a crowd of people as a festival caught fire around him, he remembers battling a Card known as Twin...

Yukio opens his eyes – not realizes he closed them – and growls.

“Dammit Nii-san!” Yukio shakes his head and gives a half laugh. “Damn...we really are brothers...”

His smile then fades as he recalls Ying Hua darkening the entire city and threatening to have everyone sleep for eternity. “Ruan-san...” Yukio swallows. “Ruan-san is a mage...”

* * *

Rin slowly opens his eyes. He stares at the broken and charred ceiling above him before slowly turning his head over.

The first thing he sees is the still small and obviously sulking Amaimon who is glaring at him. Rin chuckles a bit at his expression. “You aren't going to be released by the spell until I know you are trustworthy.”

“I'm going to rip off your arms when I get back my power.” Amaimon promises him, growling slightly.

Rin laughs again and carefully sits up, stretching out. He looks out at the room he is in. It was probably some kind of storage room before everything that happened. Either way, it's one of the few intact places in the old church that he was born in.

Rin gives a faint smile at that thought, then swings his legs off the bed, careful to not disturb the still sleeping Kuro. Amaimon watches him go but doesn't scramble after him. The last time he went off on his own, Kero needed to save him from a hungry bug.

“Why are we here?” Amaimon asks after a moment, as Rin quickly gets clean with the help of Bubbles and then gets dressed soon after.

“Hm?” Rin is slightly tangled in his shirt so it takes him a moment to pull it over his head properly. “What do you mean?”

“This isn't far from Aniue. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting farther?” Amaimon presses, gnawing a bit on his nail.

“True. But it's more important to not be found by him. Here, there is a fountain so I can draw on its power to craft a good shield to hide us.” Rin explains, picking up his discarded jacket and starting work on the minimal packing he needs to do, which includes putting the garbage in a plastic bag to be tossed later. “And we got someone who's going to meet us here after things have been handled there.”

Amaimon frowns. _'I don't understand him.'_ He truly does not understand his half-human brother, but at the same time he's getting the impression that he is going to be forced to understand.

The annoying plush toy known as “Kero” shows up at that point and Amaimon resigns himself to being dragged along again.

* * *

Renzō checks the time on his phone again, then looks over at Konekomaru. “They are late.”

Konekomaru doesn't say anything, merely gives a soft smile before turning back to his own phone. Izumo snorts and shifts her position, while Shiemi gives a hesitant smile before turning back to reading her book.

Renzō kicks the ground in front of him and glances at the time table nearby. The last train out of the Academy will be here soon and if Yukio and Ryūji don't get here soon they will miss the train.

The sound of running footsteps perks him up and he turns to see both Ryūji and Yukio heading their way, both running.

“Sorry we're late!” Ryūji apologizes, slowing down and breathing a bit heavily from the run. “There was something of a crowd in my way.”

“And I had to get more supplies from the cram school.” Yukio adds, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

Renzō doesn't really notice, instead staring at Ryūji with a gaping open mouth. He's not the only one, as plenty of others are staring in shock at Ryūji.

Ryūji frowns. “What is it?”

“You...Your hair!” Renzō exclaims, pointing straight at it. Ryūji sighs and runs a hand over his now much shorter hair, which no longer has the yellow streak in it. “You are bald!”

Ryūji rolls his eyes. “I'm not bald. I just got a haircut. Figured it was past time I did it before I forgot.”

No one can really say anything for it, until Izumo snorts. “Well, looks like your hair won't be making you slam into things because you can't see anything.”

Ryūji grumbles a bit at that, but he brushes it aside. “So the train is coming soon right? Damn...this is rather like the Inari mission...without Takara...” He pulls a face. “Except with one more team member.”

“Make that two, Suguro-kun!” That cheerful tone right in his ear has Ryūji yelling and jumping back, whirling to stare at Mephisto.

“What the fuck?” Ryūji twitches and steps back from him. “What the hell are you up to?”

Mephisto chuckles. “Merely got you an extra team member. Been out of the field for some time, but he still has plenty of experience and your personal knowledge will aid in that regard. Took a lot of work to handle matters without any ill effects too...” Mephisto muses.

“What are you talking about Sir Pheles?” Yukio asks, not liking how Mephisto merely grins more. “Sir Pheles--”

“Dammit Mephisto, why the hell did you get ahead of me!? I'm still getting back in shape you damn demon.”

Yukio freezes and goes pale, trembling. Everyone stares at him, confused, except for Shiemi whose eyes slowly widen in realization.

A man walks into the train station, still grumbling about Mephisto. He's wearing the normal exorcist uniform and has a bag over his shoulder. He walks with a strange step, as if he's rusty, and one of his hands has visibly fake prosthetic fingers attached. His hair is white and he has glasses on his face, glasses with beaded thread attached.

Yukio slowly turns around to see him and visibly swallows. “Tou...Tou-san?”

Fujimoto Shirō looks up and stops at the sight of Yukio. “Yukio. Mephisto didn't tell--”

And that's all he gets out as Yukio forgets – forgets about being the senior exorcist, forgets his age, forgets all his too serious nature – and throws himself at Shirō, dropping his bag along the way and wrapping his arms tightly around Shirō's torso.

Shirō stumbles a bit at that, then softens, returning the hug as Yukio's stress, his fear, his everything pours out of him in the form of tears and incoherent babbles. The exwires stare, shocked by this.

Renzō is the first one to realize what is going on – and who is in front of them. “Fuji...Fujimoto Shirō?” He asks hesitantly.

Shirō looks over Yukio at him, still patting Yukio's back soothingly, and nods. “Yeah. So this is the team for getting back my reckless son?”

“We're his friends.” Renzō answers and Shirō stares at him for a moment before grinning.

“Friends. Good, about time he let people in.” Shirō gently pushes back Yukio and hands him a handkerchief, eyes twinkling at the muffled thanks and apology he gets for that from the blushing teen, then stands up straight. “So, mind filling me in? I only got _Rin_ , _mage_ , and _ran away_ out of the babble Mephisto gave me.”

While Mephisto protests his _informed speech_ being reduced to mere “babble” everyone grins, relieved and quickly starts informing Shirō as much as they can before the train reaches them and the mission begins in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit the comments below and give them to me!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we enter the bit where Rin is an idiot and everyone really really wants to help him. If they could FIND him.
> 
> There was so much I wanted to do here but well...most of it just didn't fit in. This was supposed to be the arc where a lot of characters from the previous arcs made guest appearances but well...didn't quite work that way.
> 
> Still, I think you should like it.

Sekki stares up at the broken down church in front of her, lost in thought. This place keeps being an important fixture in Rin's life.

_'Well, how can it not be? Not only is it where Rin-kun was born, but it was where the Blue Night began...'_ Sekki thinks sadly, sighing softly.

A rustle of wings from within her draws her attention. _:Sekki. Are you alright?:_

Sekki sighs again. _:Yes I just...wish Rin-kun would rely on his friends more.:_

_:It is not the norm for him to have people he can rely on.:_ Yue reminds her. _:Only us and Keroberos. Rin is still adjusting to that thought, so he backslides at times.:_

_:And...:_ He adds after a moment, looking at the church before them through Sekki's eyes with interest. _:Nothing happens with no reason. Rin's journey here might play a role in the future.:_

“That is true...” Sekki murmurs. She then lifts her head and steps through the barrier that surrounds the church. Once it fades behind her, she stops. “Time for me to rest.”

A glowing bright circle appears beneath her and wings sprout from her back as her eyes close, covering her. They hide her from view, until the glow of the magic circle disappears and they pull back to reveal Yue.

“And it is time for me to act as the guardian I am.” Yue says, wings snapping lightly behind him into place. He looks up at the church in front of him, then walks forward to where he can sense the bright presence of his master.

**Chapter 33: The Chase: Part One**

Since the train is the last one, everyone is able to get a seat. Something one Fujimoto Shirō takes in relief, showing how though he's able to be out and about, he's still technically recovering.

“How...how long have you been...?” Yukio hesitantly asks.

Shirō grins and ruffles his hair, grin widening at Yukio's sulky but also subtly pleased expression. “Long enough. Mephisto did something with his time powers. Not sure how, but it's really delicate. Gave me time without adding to my time, or some such. Still a bit out of shape, but I shouldn't be slowing you down in that way.” He then turns to the rest, looking them over. “Mind if I get some introductions? Names, skills, desired Meister?”

“Suguro Ryūji. Aria and Dragoon.” Ryūji offers after a moment. “I'm pretty good at memorizing.”

“Bon's memorized most books, and has already started learning foreign language verses.” Konekomaru offers, making Ryūji blush. “I'm Miwa Konekomaru. Just Aria. I'm also hoping to be a strategist.”

Shirō grins. “Bon? And Suguro...you wouldn't happen to be Tatsuma's son, would you?”

Ryūji starts at that. “How...oh right. Yeah, I am. He...sorta told us about you when...”

“Something happened right? I was cut off for a time, but let's save that for later. If it becomes relevant, tell me at that point.” Shirō says, making them all relax before he turns back to Konekomaru. “And a strategist uh? You know the team the best, so I'll rely on you for the planning here alongside Yukio.”

“I...might need to step aside.” Yukio confesses. “I'm...still processing some things. I can give advice if I can, but Tou-san would be better suited for that.”

Shirō snorts. “As if. You've been teaching these guys right? I'm sure you know enough there. You earned your rank Yukio, don't forget that.”

Shirō turns to Shiemi and grins. “And here's one girl I don't need to an introduction to. Shiemi-chan, nice to see you out and about. You look much better than the last time I saw you. And is that a greenman in your hair?”

“Um...yes Fujimoto-san...” Shiemi blushes, looking pleased. “This child is Niichan. I'm working towards a Doctor Meister, but I might also go for a Tamer one.”

“Tamer isn't a surprise and neither is Doctor for that matter. Good fit for you. You are probably one of the power houses in fact.” Shirō grins as Shiemi blushes further and nods in affirmation. Shirō then turns to Izumo, an eyebrow raising a bit. “And the second lady is...?”

“Kamiki Izumo. Tamer. I have two fox Byakko that I...inherited from my mother.” Izumo says haltingly, startling the rest at that last reveal.

Shirō nods slowly looking thoughtful. “Byakko...and Byakko blooded as well, if I'm guessing right.” At Izumo nod he smiles and turns finally to Renzō. “And now for Pinky, who's been watching me with sharp eyes and hasn't missed anything.”

Everyone turns to Renzō at that, who blinks, slipping on a grin. “Oh me? Shima Renzō. Another childhood friend of Bon's!”

Shirō snorts. “Yaozō must be your father. You got his look.”

“You remember him?” Renzō looks shocked by that.

“Hard to forget the guy who tried to ram a shakujō into your face.” Shirō half grumbles. “Well, what are you working on?”

“Knight and Tamer.” Renzō announces with a bright smile. “My familiar is the Myōō-o Yamantaka-kun, who grants me black flames and enhanced strength.” He then adds, without dropping his bright smile, “I'm also the double agent hired by Sir Pheles and I'm working for both the Order and the Illuminati~♥.”

Ryūji nearly chokes at that, while both Konekomaru and Shiemi gasp at how upfront he is. Izumo gives him an odd look while Yukio frowns.

Shirō, however, merely raises an eyebrow. “A double agent...even with your age, you have to be good. And your age grants you minor protection. I'm guessing a higher up vetoed you?”

“Lightning-san himself.” Renzō's smile still doesn't fade, neither does his cheerful tone. “And my friends gave me a vote of confidence, headed by Rin.”

Shirō gives a bark of a laugh. “Confident brat aren't you? Well, have to be considering you've managed to survive something that tends to off older and more experienced agents. But be careful there.”

“Yeah. Oh, and it's probably important to mention that I was told by Sir Pheles to reveal Rin's mage status to the Illuminati.” Renzō holds up his hands before anyone can speak, though Shirō just watches. “He says they can do half the leg work for us. He'll keep me in the loop of what the Order is up to, in exchange for what the Illuminati can uncover. Saves us some time.”

Shirō nods. “That sounds sensible. Besides, at some point they would have found out from some other spies. I don't doubt they have more spies hidden in the Order. Mephisto found a good chunk and keeps tabs on them, but even he thinks that he could have missed some. He's ultimately dealing with the King of Light's forces after all.”

Everyone digests this, before Yukio sighs. “That's true. A spy you know is better than an unknown one. And with Lucifer the one in charge...” Yukio pulls a face. “We can count on them to do their part in this, at the least.”

Murmurs of agreement follow this pronouncement. Shirō looks out at the team before him and can't help the happy smile. _'These are good kids. Mephisto chose well in building Rin's class. All of these kids would fight for his sake and help him when he needs it. And boy does he need it.'_

“Now, you told me all about the mage stuff. Anyone here also a mage?” Shirō asks, turning the conversation away from the Illuminati. “No one said anything in that regard, though you mentioned Tsukishiro-san teaching all of you. Damn...I should have considered her before...” Shirō mutters the last to himself, unnoticed by the rest.

“I am.” Renzō offers, bringing up a rather startling and brilliant display of lightning that dances over his hands. He grins at everyone's looks. “I'm even combat ready according to more people than one.”

“That's good. Might come in handy.” Shirō praises. He eyes Renzō for a moment. _'He keeps using Rin's first name._ _And with absolutely no honorifics._ _'_ “Anyone else?”

“I am.” Shiemi blushes at the attention now on her. “I'm...not as experienced there. Tsukishiro-sensei is a Moon Mage, but I'm strongly associated with the sun. So she couldn't fully teach me. But, I can probably pull off a few things if necessary.”

“I've learned more than a few tricks, but I don't seem to have much an aptitude for what Tsukishiro-sensei taught.” Izumo shrugs. “If you are wondering, Mages are essentially natural Tamers. But when you do taming enough, you focus your magic to only work in that direction and for certain demons.” Izumo looks thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe that's half the reason why I'm not so good at it. I grew up with Byakko. My magic is already kinda narrow.”

Shirō hums, thoughtfully. “Now, apparently my old familiar is now Rin's...aside from only knowing so much about this Yue and Keroberos in case they get into their heads to attack.” He raises a hand at the shouting that provokes. “No, Rin would not want to fight us. But he doesn't want to come back and they are his guardians from what you told me. They would do what they must to protect him. As for Kuro, I know enough about him that we can make plans to at least get him out of the way of the fight...”

And so does the train trip and the walk to their temporary accommodations go forward with as much planning and building of a strategyas possible.

* * *

The bond leads Yue into the garden. He's not that surprised. He is, however, slightly surprised to see both Flower and Wood floating around, Flower humming a cheerful tune as she takes care of the flowers in the garden.

Rin's kneeling in front of one plot of flowers, hands in the dirt and frowning slightly as he focuses his magic into helping some of the flower recover from an attack of a sort.

Rin looks up once he's done and smiles. Yue's lips quirk into a small smile, before he notices the miniature Amaimon who is clinging to Rin's shoulder.

“Dare I ask how he got involved?” Yue asks, glaring slightly at the small demon. Who, to his credit, glares back without any hint of fear despite his current condition.

Rin lets out a huff of a laugh. “Best way to deal with him so we could sneak out. And it's not like we can leave him alone in his condition.”

Yue eyes Amaimon. _'Yes, actually we can, but that would not be something you would ever do Rin.'_ He sighs and turns to look at Rin who is looking over the flowers in thought. “I need to speak to you.”

Rin nods and, glancing at Amaimon, gently takes him from his shoulder. “Oi! Kuro!”

Kuro looks up from where he has been batting a flower. **“Yes?”**

“I need to you to watch over this guy for a bit.” Rin says, gently setting Amaimon down next to the black Cait Sith.

“ **Okay! Can I play with him?”** Kuro asks eagerly, bouncing a bit.

Rin laughs. “Only if you are gentle and he says yes.” Rin turns to follow Yue, the last thing he hears being from Kuro.

“ **So, wanna play?”**

He laughs again, then turns to Yue to hear what he has to say.

* * *

Lightning saunters into the acquired meeting room of the Japan Branch. He wish he could say he was surprised by all of this, but as soon as he was told that he would be released earlier than originally planned, he realized what was up here.

“So, Okumura Rin escaped.” He says as he settles in a free seat.

Angel scowls. “He was already long gone by the time we got there, having left an imposter behind.”

Lightning hums, a little surprised by that. _'He's got more tricks up his sleeve than I thought.'_ “So now we have to go after him, hm?”

“Yes.” Angel looks straight ahead, and if Lightning didn't know better, he would think he's as eager as ever to do this mission. But he knows Angel quite well and sees the tension in his shoulders and the flicker of hesitation in his eyes.

As soon as the other exorcists are talking things over – more like yelling at each other – Lightning gets Angel's attention. “Oi, Angel you okay?”

Angel twitches at that. “Of course I am!”

Lightning just meets his gaze, waiting, until Angel sighs and shakes his head. “Perhaps not entirely. I just can't feel easy with this mission.”

“If I remember right, you hate underhanded tactics. Especially the kind that go so flagrantly against the rules and oaths made.” Lightning muses, watching Angel as he flinches. “In truth, Okumura Rin already passed that exam and they are now adding yet another condition to his situation. And...if I also remember right, didn't your first report on him include the fact he saved you from an arrow of light?”

Angel's lips tighten and he doesn't say anything for a time. “He is a demon and a threat to the Order.”

“But you aren't sure anymore.” Lightning adds, smiling brightly. He then turns to the team, getting order from the chaos, and leaving Angel to stew in his own thoughts.

* * *

Southern Cross District is a bit different in the morning. Shiemi can't pin down the differences, but it's different in this section of the city, more lively. It is this as much as the hour that makes it a warm place somehow.

_'This is where Rin grew up.'_ Shiemi thinks and she can't help but be curious in that regard, eager even to learn about Rin. The fact everyone agrees that figuring out some of Rin's past is essential to figuring out where he will go is something that makes her happy.

Shiemi is currently walking behind Yukio, who is behind Shirō, wondering where the previous Paladin is going to take them first. Yukio seems to realize it when they pass by an old monastery, shooting a slightly confused glance that way before catching up to Shirō.

“Why aren't we going there, Tou-san?” Yukio asks, softly but enough that Shiemi can hear and, glancing to the side, so can Renzō.

“My return hasn't been announced formally yet.” Shirō sounds both amused and irritated by that. “That's why I couldn't even contact Shura. The less people who know of my return until it's official, the better for us all.”

Yukio makes a thoughtful sound, but doesn't argue the case. Instead he follows after Shirō as they head down a street and stop in front of a bakery.

The sign over head says Sugar Bell and, curious, the exwires follow Shirō and Yukio inside. It's early in the morning so the bakery has only just opened and is thus not crowded.

The first thing that reaches them is the scent of sugary confections, followed by the warmth of the place compared to the November weather outside. The place is softly lit and panelled in wood, with a few carpets scattered around. The tables are simple but fit with the rest of the decor.

A young woman with streaked blue hair looks up as the bell rings over their head and the door shuts, and stares. “Fujimoto-san! And...Yukio.” She blinks a bit, looking confused at everyone else, before turning back to Shirō. “We heard you were sick!”

Shirō gives a wry grin. “That is true. I'm all better now, or as good as I will be.” He carefully conceals his left hand – with the fake fingers – from the woman's view. “Everyone, this is Hinasaki Rio. She works here and is the ward of the owner. Rio-kun, this is everyone.”

Rio looks them all over, avidly curious. “You must all be friends of Yukio, nice to meet you.”

“Yes! Um, nice to meet you too.” Shiemi says, bowing slightly before lifting up. “Though...we are also friends of Rin.”

Rio blinks a bit. “Serious? How stubborn are you guys, Rin's like crazy about avoiding people.”

Konekomaru gives a pained smile. “We know that.”

“So, are you going to act like we are customers or not, Rio-kun?” Shirō asks, lightly teasing.

“Oh, right. What would you guys like? We mostly have pastries and sweets, but we also have an all day breakfast menu you can look at.” Rio offers, grinning.

As everyone settles into tables and get the breakfast menu from Rio, Shirō looks around. “Where is Samurakami-san?”

“Hikari? She realized we forgot something at home so ran back to get it.” Rio checks the watch on her wrist. “She should be back soon.”

“That's good.” Shirō looks out over the rest. “Get some breakfast in you but save room for a pastry. Samurakami-san is the one who taught Rin how to bake.”

Renzō and Shiemi visibly perk up first at that, diving into the menu a bit more eagerly at that. Shiemi because she honestly is hungry and this Samurakami-san being the one to teach Rin is the best endorsement she can think of, Renzō because he's now curious about things.

Everyone else soon follows and just as soon as they have ordered everything they want to try, including pastries for after breakfast, the door opens and in comes a tall woman. She has long blonde hair, a very rich colour, and green eyes. She sighs as she enters the bakery, shrugging off her jacket. “Sorry for taking so long Rio-kun.”

“It's alright. Only got these customers.” Rio says with a grin.

Samurakami turns to them and blinks, surprised. “Fujimoto-san! And Yukio-kun! Why, I didn't expect to see you any time soon. How have you been?”

As Shirō draws both Samurakami and Rio into a cheerful conversation, the exwires' phones buzz. Pulling them out, they look at the mail they have in surprise. They didn't even notice Shirō type it up.

Konekomaru looks it over with a frown. “Would a card make things so sweet?”

Ryūji grumbles. “Yes.” Noticing their odd looks he sighs. “Back when those cards were floating around, one of the ones nearby I swear had the name _Sweet_ attached. So it's possible.”

“What kind of person would make a card like that?” Izumo wonders, sounding a bit annoyed.

“Well, we should see if there is any lingering magic. It's probably not much but...” Renzō shrugs and looks over at Shiemi who nods.

Closing her eyes, she starts to focus as she was taught. She can feel Renzō's presence as he does much the same. Breathing in and out, Shiemi sinks into her trance.

_A woman – blonde and beautiful – crying softly. A little fairy darting around and dusting each and every pastry. Shrieking as salt covers it._

_Another Rin, standing over Rin and then dragging him into the freezer. Fear, fear everywhere, thinking things will never be good again. The sense of cold and ohgodimgonnadie._

Shiemi jolts out of it at that, eyes wide. She barely notices everyone is worried over her, too busy shivering. She then notices Renzō is still in his trance. “Shima-kun!” Shiemi reaches for him and has to be caught by Ryūji as magic sends her flying back.

The sound makes the adults turn. “Is everything okay?” Samurakami asks, looking incredibly worried. Shirō also looks concerned, glancing at Shiemi and Renzō in curiosity as he finally pulls out of it and looks slightly horrified at what happened.

Shiemi clears her throat. “I'm fine. Just...tripped on myself, that's all.”

Samurakami worries a bit over her a little more, but eventually accepts it in time for everyone to turn for their arriving breakfasts.

After a moment, Shiemi turns to Renzō. “Are you okay?”

Renzō slowly nods. “Yeah...just...got sucked in more than I expected. This is not only where that Sweet card showed up, but Mirror did as well.”

Yukio frowns. “I remember that now. Tsukishiro-sensei gave me a special box called a Memory Box.” He reveals to Shirō, quickly outlining what it does. “And now the false memories are now joined by the true ones. And once I saw a double of Nii-san. That must have been Mirror...”

“Trying to replace Okumura maybe?” Ryūji suggests after swallowing his mouthful. “But it seems things worked out anyways...”

“She was scared.” Shiemi says softly. “Very scared.”

“Yeah.” Renzō agrees, looking thoughtful. “Then again...Rin is the _third_ master. Being uneasy about that would make sense...”

Everyone looks at each other, thoughtful, before turning back to their meal for now. Though inside, all their minds are whirling.

* * *

Leaving the shield is risky, but he can't just stay in one place. Rin has to keep moving to hide and luckily he does have a method for helping him hide.

Pulling out Silent, he focuses on what he wishes for carefully. He can't be imprecise with these instructions.

“Soften my magical presence, Silent!” Rin calls, throwing Silent in front of him and activating it with his staff. Light flares and covers him, sinking into him with a slight chill.

He then turns to Yue and Kero. “Did it work?”

Yue eyes Rin carefully. “Yes, Keroberos?”

“It looks fine to me.” Kero agrees.

Kuro merely meows, not understanding anything. Rin grins a bit at that and bends down to pick up Kuro. Amaimon is back with Kero again, much to his annoyance, and seems to be almost as puzzled as Kuro. He doesn't say anything though.

Rin looks out at the garden and abbey one last time. A soft smile on his face, he then turns and heads out, already knowing he might never see this place again.

The shield ripples as he leaves and then slowly fades away.

* * *

The hunt through Southern Cross amuses Lightning. Mostly because, looking at the group around him, there's no way Rin won't notice them coming. The gossips will announce them before they get any where near him, allowing him to slip away.

Not that Lightning is complaining mind you. _'I do think Okumura Rin just needs time...'_ Lightning's grin widens, having noticed before they went the amazing lack of the exwires and Yukio. They must be after Rin as well and he's pretty sure they will do much better than him and the rest of the exorcists here.

_'We don't know Okumura Rin that well after all.'_ Lightning muses on what little he knows about Rin and it's not enough for proper investigation.

_'Unless...'_ “Oi, Angel, I have an idea!” Lightning says with a wide grin, getting the Paladin's attention with that. The grin widens as he notices that Angel appears to have been lost in thought again.

_'Good. Exactly as I need it.'_ Lightning thinks cheerfully as he drags Angel into a plan to catch Rin. If only temporarily.

Lightning is not going to be betting _against_ Rin any time soon.

* * *

After the bakery, they leave and follow Shirō to a nearby park. Settling down on benches, they watch as Shirō takes a call and frowns at whatever he gets on the other end.

“We can't get to the school. Order is already investigating there.” Shirō reveals.

“Our Junior High?” Yukio blinks then looks thoughtful. “There were a lot of different rumours and incidents that could have possibly come from Nii-san and...” Yukio blinks and then gets a chagrined look on his face. “Um...actually I can think of another way to get information in that way...”

Shirō raises an eyebrow, especially at how distressed Yukio looks. “Really? What are you thinking of?”

“Who, actually...” Yukio rubs his forehead as if to stave off a headache. “Watanabe Naoko. She...has a thing for the weird, creepy, and flat out strange. And she often was around Nii-san...and from what she said and looking back, I think she knew somewhat what was going on...”

Shirō grins. “Well, do you know what school she went to after Junior High?”

Yukio groans but nods, while everyone else glances at each other in confusion.

* * *

Rin hesitates. Glancing up, he can sense Yue above him, patrolling the skies despite the weather and on the look out for trouble. Despite getting nothing from Yue and the bank not too far from him, Rin can't help but feel uneasy.

“Is somethin' the matter Rin?” Kero asks softly. Amaimon, still riding on top of him, glancing at Rin as well. Kuro looks up from where he is on the ground, meowing softly in concern.

Rin shakes his head. “Nah, it's fine. I'm just being paranoid.” Looking out again, and up at the sky, Rin steps forward to the bank planning on just getting the money set aside out and leaving as fast as he can without looking to be in a rush.

That is, of course, when everything comes crashing down.

One moment the street is relatively clear, the next it's filled with exorcists and the civilians are being ushered away. They set up things quickly and efficiently, not only with the evacuation of the civilians and the set up the yellow tape, but a cracking barrier of lightning covers the area, keeping Yue from coming to the rescue easily.

Rin freezes at the guns pointed at him. Moving his eyes slightly, he can see the other weapons there, mostly swords, of people ready to go after him.

“You will not be going anywhere, Okumura Rin.” Angel declares, Caliburn still sheathed. Rin doesn't let that fool him, knowing personally how fast the damn Paladin is. He's a tool, but he did (mostly) earn his position as Paladin.

Rin grins. “You are actually using my name.”

Angel's expression flickers there, a bit of uncertainly creeping into his eyes, before his expression locks down harder than before. “I do not see how that is relevant.”

“Fine.” Rin glances around at the people around him and lets out a wicked grin. “And you think this is enough to contain me?”

Angel stiffens but before he can do something Rin, with a practised smooth motion pulls out his staff with one hand, grabs Amaimon with the other so he'll be in a safer spot (ie the pocket in Rin's jacket) just before Kero leaps in front of Rin and transforms, blocking him from being attacked.

Rin grabs out three Cards while Kuro transforms into humanoid form and grabs a hold of a weapon before turning it on its previous wielder. The first to go up is Shield, just in time as the guns fire, and then the next Cards are flung out.

“Illusion! Watery!” A great deluge flows out as Watery charges at the group, the water spreading over them. It's more dangerous than it seems with the cold weather. More than a few might get sick thanks to this, pulling them off the mission while they recover. But that is for later. For now, they are being swirled around by the water and pushed around in a fashion that makes them freak at the lightning shield.

And Illusion is confusing the rest, leaving them unable to find Rin as more than one is darting around the place.

Allowing the real Rin to call up one more. “Arrow!” Arrow flies up into the sky and takes aim at the lightning shield, breaking it before anyone gets harmed from it.

And allowing Rin to flee, pulling himself up on to Keroberos's back. “Kuro!” He calls, as Watery and Illusion return to him. Kuro transforms back to cat form and leaps, landing on Keroberos's back just in time before he leaps into the air and starts flying away. Yue covers their retreat with crystal shards that make people yelp and dodge out of the way.

Angel curses fluently, while Lightning watches them go with a grin on his face. If he got that right, Rin didn't notice the new tracer he managed to place on him during the chaos.

“We can find him again.” He assures Angel. “Just wait until he lands and relaxes his guard enough.”

* * *

Southern Cross Senior High School looks strange to the exwires after so long in True Cross Academy. They are relieved they aren't wearing their uniforms for this, instead dressed casual. And that Izumo recently went shopping with Shiemi to get her other casual clothing than kimono, granting her something else to wear than the school uniform when a kimono won't do.

This means the looks they get aren't as many as it would be if they were dressed oddly. As is, Shirō stays in the back, out of sight, since an adult hanging around will get more attention than teenagers in front of a high school.

Eventually a crowd of girls come out, with one in particular standing out with her loud voice and wide gestures as she tells something to her friends who look bemused and resigned in turn. She has reddish-brown hair in two small ponytails and big red-framed glasses.

“Watanabe Naoko.” Yukio says with a sigh, confirming their suspicions.

“So we have to talk to her...” Ryūji eyes the crowd of girls who have stopped in their walking for a time. “Shima, you go talk to her.”

“What?” Renzō looks over at him in horror. “Why me?”

“You're the guy who talks to girls. Go on and talk.”

“Don't generalize me like that!” Renzō wails.

“Oh stop your whining and go do it before she leaves.” Izumo grumbles, pushing him forward. Renzō stumbles slightly, but regains his balance and jogs across the street.

“Um, excuse me?” Renzō puts on a bright smile, slowing down just a bit away from the crowd of girls. “Sorry to interrupt your conversation ladies, but do any of you know a Watanabe Naoko?”

“Why do you ask?” One asks, sounding suspicious and looking him up and down. Renzō twitches slightly at the judging stare and hopes he doesn't look suspicious. He's dressed very casually and school just let out after all.

“Oh, that's me!” Naoko burbles, making the first one to talk look exasperated. “What do you want?”

“Shima Renzō.” He introduces himself with a grin and wink, making Naoko giggle. “Watanabe-san, just have a few questions. It's for the sake of a friend that I believe you know.”

Naoko blinks. “Oh? Hey, everyone head on to Flower by yourself. I'll catch up later if I can!”

There are some complaints at that, but eventually all the girls leave. Once they are gone, Naoko turns back to Renzō. “Who are you talking about?”

“Okumura Rin.” Renzō says bluntly. “He's in trouble and from what we know, you know some things that should help us help him.”

Naoko sparkles up at him. “Really?! You are friends with Okumura-kun...” She glances over across the street and beams. “You are! I see the other Okumura-kun there too! So, what's going on? Tell me!”

Renzō pauses for a moment, considers how Yukio described Naoko as someone who likes scary and strange things, and finally answers. “We are exorcists in training and so is Rin. The problem is that he's also a half-demon and a mage so the higher ups are uncertain about him.”

Renzō just knows the rest are gaping at him and he also knows Konekomaru has covered his face with his hands, but he doesn't break his gaze from Naoko who looks thoughtful.

Then she beams. “So those _are_ demons!” She says cheerfully, stunning everyone. She looks around then turns back to Renzō. “Come this way, all of you!” She raises her voice slightly so she can be heard. “I know where to have this conversation!”

* * *

Rin stumbles a bit off Keroberos's back and looks around. They are in a park, out of the way of most people. As Keroberos returns to his false form, Rin pulls Amaimon out from his pocket. “Are you okay?”

Amaimon blinks rapidly, regaining his equilibrium. “Yes. You got away again. And you didn't kill anyone.” Dare Rin say he sounds sulky about that?

Rin snorts. “Of course not.” He sets Amaimon back on Kero's back carefully. “It wouldn't help at all if I did. Bad enough I have to hurt them in this situation, but if I kill anyone it just gets worse.”

Amaimon pauses at that, looking confused. “I don't understand.”

“That makes sense.” Rin shrugs, settling on to the cold ground. “Thing is, I don't want them to be enemies. If you kill people, hurt people, that makes you the enemies for their friends and family. Because it hurts to lose people.” Rin bites his lip, closing his eyes and thinking of Shirō. Thinking of Natsuko. “It really hurts. More than getting broken bones.”

Amaimon stares at Rin, obviously not comprehending that as much as anything else, but stays quiet. Rin finally opens his eyes. “We need to come up with another way to get money.” Craning his neck up, he watches as Yue gently floats down to the ground, though he stays a little above it, floating so he can return to the sky more easily. “Yue?”

He shakes his head. “The bank set up wasn't done for a run away situation but for that previous plan in case you couldn't get another job. And Sekki couldn't make arrangements in time to fix things. You can't go get the money there.”

“Damn...” Rin bites his lip, then has a thought. “I think I know someone who can help.” Pulling out his phone, he hesitates before dialling up a certain number.

The phone rings for quite some time before it is answers. “Hello? Who is this?”

“Eiji?” Rin asks quickly.

A sharp gasp is heard on the other end. “Okumura-kun? What is...”

“Um...I'm close by your house. Are you there?” Rin stands up and frowns, pushing some branches aside and making a face as he spots some of the exorcists are starting to look around here. _'Damn they move fast...Lightning's definitely in charge.'_

“Yes. Is something wrong?” Eiji asks, concern colouring his voice.

Rin winces. “Um...yes? I mean...I'm at Tora Park. Do you think you know a way you can pick me up without...alerting anyone? Sorry, I shouldn't be--”

“No. I can help. All my cousins are here with their friends and restless.” Eiji sounds sure of himself as he speaks. “I'll take them over there and they can go on the loose to provide a distraction.”

Rin smiles. “Thanks. See you in a bit?”

“See you in a bit.” Eiji confirms before hanging up.

Rin settles back down. “We have to stay quiet...Yue?”

Yue closes his eyes, focusing on their surroundings. “I can't leave. I hope Eiji won't mind me.” He says as he drops the final inch to the ground and puts away his wings.

“Me too.” Rin admits, curling up a bit. A few minutes of silence later and suddenly the shrieking of kids are heard. Rin lifts himself up and grins at the sight of all the exorcists being baffled by the children running around through the park and then going at them with rapid fire questions. One is even starting to climb an exorcist.

“Okumura-kun?” Eiji whispers, peering through the bushes and staring at Yue.

Rin gives a pale grin. “Hey, Eiji.”

Eiji eyes Yue for a moment longer before turning back to Rin. “I'm sure you have a nice explanation for all this. You know the way to my house right?” He tosses a key at Rin. “This is a spare. You go sneak away while they are distracted and I'll come after you with the kids in about an hour or so.”

“Thanks Eiji. Sorry for bothering you.” Rin says with a small smile, standing back up and picking up Kero along the way. He's back to playing stuffed toy just in case. Kuro curls at Rin's feet and watches Eiji with sharp, curious eyes.

Eiji smiles. “It's alright. I did say you can rely on me for help. And I needed an excuse for getting all the sugar out of those brats.” He adds, amused and fondly.

Rin laughs for a moment then, glancing to see the group of exorcists are firmly distracted, makes his way out of the bushes. The last thing he does is pull out Illusion and call on its power to help hide them all as they make their way to Eiji's home.

* * *

No one knows what to think when Naoko leads them to an old warehouse of all places. Casting confused glances at each other, they follow her in.

And are promptly shocked by what lies within and if it wasn't for Naoko telling them to calm down and happily greeting the horde of demons in the warehouse, thing would have gotten truly messy.

“This is...amazing.” Shirō settles on after a moment, looking at all the demons that are crowding happily around Naoko. The girl is treating them with a cheerful friendliness you don't generally see. “How did this all happen?”

Naoko shrugs, standing up with a large lizard type demon curled in her arms. Most demons are eyeing them warily but since Naoko is relaxed around them, they aren't attacking. “I just suddenly started seeing them. Once they proved they were real, I approached the first one and somehow I got all of these children with me.”

Shirō raises an eyebrow, then grins. “Ha. Most demons are used to having humans run screaming away from them. I'm betting you ran _towards_ them.”

Naoko blushes a bit but nods. “Yeah. Though I really don't know that much still...there is only so much information open to the public and it's mostly about killing and getting rid of demons. And I wasn't sure they were demons, they are just so friendly!” She scratches the chin of the lizard demon who honestly looks rather pleased at being pampered.

Renzō lets out a shriek at this point and Ryūji turns, sighing sightly to see the spider demon approaching him. Walking over, he plants himself between the spider and Renzō resolutely. “Oi, leave him be.”

The spider skitters a bit, but Ryūji carefully keeps it in view so it finally gives up and leaves. Renzō's ragged breaths and whines slowly soften at that and he peers around Ryūji's shoulder, relaxing as the scary bug finally leaves. “Thanks Bon.”

“Phobic?” Naoko asks and gets a nod at that. “Bad spider!” She scolds, the spider skittering away almost ashamedly as she scolds it. “No scaring the nice boy. So, you wanted to ask me about Okumura-kun right? But first...do you know how I started being able to see this?” She gestures around at the demon filled warehouse.

Konekomaru hums. “Do you remember getting injured before you started seeing demons?”

Naoko shakes her head. “I keep a diary and I would have noticed it even if I didn't.”

“Then it must be the same way Godaiin got it...” Konekomaru muses.

“It's unfortunately not uncommon anymore. Plenty of people are suddenly dealing with being able to see demons without the aid of a mashō.” Yukio suddenly closes his mouth and looks pained. “I...can't tell you any more.”

“You can't?” Ryūji eyes him, concern on his face. Shiemi does much the same, looking also a bit thoughtful.

Yukio nods, looking pained. Shirō turns to him after setting aside his phone and eyes him for a moment, looking thoughtful. “You can't. You would if you could right?” At his nod, Shirō continues, “Can you literally not do it, or is there something that makes it too dangerous?”

Yukio swallows, very aware of all the eyes on him, both human and demon. “The latter.”

Shirō swears. “A Morinas Contract! It must have been Lightning's idea...” His phone chimes and he turns to it. He gives a fierce grin at what he gets, before it slowly fades. “Oh. Good news, Mephisto decided to tell me without dodging the question. The bad news is what the answer is.”

Everyone turns to him, looking concerned.

“There is a Gehenna Gate in Russia.” Shirō's announcement has everyone gasping in shock, only Naoko looking briefly confused and asking softly what that is. Luckily she gets her answers despite, or perhaps because, of everyone shock.

“A Gehenna Gate...a true portal to Gehenna, abode of demons...” Konekomaru is pale. “That means Satan--”

“No.” Shirō pulls a face. “Truly, a real Gehenna Gate can only be...made by Satan.” His voice catches for a moment at that and a puzzled look briefly crosses his face before he smooths his expression. “But this is an _artificial_ one made by the Illuminati.”

“That...is stupid.” Naoko declares, getting everyone attention. She shrugs at their looks. “I don't know that much, but artificially creating something like that...it can only go wrong. It has to be incredibly unstable and on the verse of destruction every minute. But they probably have something to keep it pried open.”

“Yes...they saw a lot of machinery there. Unfortunately can't do a proper investigation. Partly due to the danger, but mostly because Mephisto used his powers to force a time stop on the area. But it won't last.” Shirō reveals, making a few others curse, including Yukio.

“Did you know about this?” Ryūji asks Renzō.

Renzō raises his hands. “Hey, I might be the spy, but I'm still low ranked. I get some perks of high rank thanks to my position, being around Rin, Wakasensei, and Sir Pheles, but most of the time I'm still a bottom feeder. There is only so much information I can get.” Renzō frowns. “That reminds me, the Illuminati are looking for more immortal demons since the loss of their...previous material.” He shoots an apologetic look at Izumo at that.

She gives him a shrug in response. “I understand.” At Shirō's look, a bitter look crosses her face. “The Illuminati had my mother, possessed by the Ninetailed Fox by family used to keep sealed, as said material. I was supposed to be the replacement material once she ran out.” At Shirō's pained and shocked look, she cut him off before he can say more. “No. Don't say anything there. There's...nothing that can change the past.”

“By immortal it must mean incredible regeneration powers.” Ryūji realizes. “Like Karura, or the Impure King. But if it's not of the right kind, it won't work. But that's not important right now. What is, is that the miasma from that Gate must be leaking...”

“She has magic.” Shiemi says, startling everyone. “Watanabe-chan does, I mean. It's like Godaiin-kun I think. Is there anyone else you know who can see demons?”

Naoko hums in thought, letting the lizard demon go at its prompting. While they were talking, she just watched them speak, not knowing enough to give any input and knowing better to speak during such a serious conversation. “Yes. I can direct you to him later. Right now, you want to know about Okumura-kun yes? Can I ask why he's in danger?”

Everyone exchanges looks. “He's in danger because our blood father is Satan, the God of Gehenna.” Yukio reveals, giving a pained smile at admitting his own ties. “I...appear to still be human, but Nii-san awakened back in March. But more so, he is also a powerful mage and has managed to regain it despite being a half-demon.”

Naoko's eyes widen, then she starts laughing. “Okumura-kun? The Son of Satan?!” She gasps out after a moment. At their nods, she snickers. “What a cosmic joke...or perhaps redemption makes more sense?”

“Redemption?” Renzō parrots back, confused.

Naoko smiles. “Redemption is _change_. It is moving forward from terrible things and causing positive change. And Okumura-kun always changes people where ever he goes...” She thinks fondly.

“He does.” Shiemi smiles back at her. “He changed me.”

“Me too.” Renzō admits after a moment, voice cracking.

Izumo nods, glancing at Ryūji who also nods. Everyone grins a bit, even Shirō, realizing that Naoko is right. Everyone changes around Rin.

“So he's Satan's Redemption by how he is.” Naoko says with a bright, cheerful laugh. “Satan himself deserves justice, the ending of bad things, but Okumura-kun will cause change.”

Shirō chuckles. “True. But right now, we need to know his past. If we have that...”

“You can figure out where to go from there.” Naoko finishes. “So, I think I should start with what I saw some time ago, the first thing that got me paying attention to Okumura-kun...though looking back, I was probably fooled by that magical card he was catching at the time...”

* * *

Rin hears the sound of the children charging in and grins a bit, turning from the stove to see the first come in and shriek in glee.

“Rin-niichan!” It's been months since he visited Eiji's house, but his cousins have not forgotten him and their happy cry and babble of greetings towards him soothes him in a strange fashion. Glancing at Amaimon to make sure he's okay, Rin turns fully to greet them all.

“You must all be cold.” Rin says mischievously, seeing the flushed cheeks still on them. “Had fun?”

“Yes!” They chorus, even the children he hasn't met yet. They all half-dance in glee as they see the big pot filled with homemade hot chocolate – Eiji's mother is something of a snob, refusing to use instant mixes, and Rin hoped she wouldn't mind him using her ingredients to make this – as Rin starts ladling up mugs for them and passing them out.

The children leave the kitchen as Rin gently directs, heading to the dining room and making more happy sounds at the sight of the freshly baked cookies already there. Rin has another batch being made in the oven – Eiji's place got a more large and modern stove installed awhile back to help with all the children guests that were coming over with Eiji's second job as babysitter – and he knows they will enjoy them as much as the other treats he has planned.

Eiji enters last and smiling, accepting the third-to-last mug and eyeing Yue as he accepts the second-to-last mug. There is only enough left for Rin to make one full mug for himself, leaving a smaller cup for Kero and an even smaller one for Amaimon to enjoy. He already has been stuffing himself with cookies, eating surprisingly a lot for his size, and actually _complimenting_ Rin for them. Then again, Amaimon adores sweets just like his name suggests.

Eiji notices him and stares. “You...is that a demon?”

Rin blinks. “You...can see demons?” He asks, setting down his mug of hot chocolate for a moment.

Eiji nods. “I have been for awhile. So has Watanabe-san. Though she wasn't sure since none of the demons she encountered were hostile...then again, considering she rushed at them all giddy every single time...” He winces and Rin echoes that, while Yue hides his smile behind his mug. He is rather fond of that energetic girl.

“You...” Rin hesitates, wondering how to begin.

“Okumura-kun...I know.” Rin stares at him, shocked, while Eiji gives a soft smile. “I know about your magic and the like...and judging by the tail I see, as much as everything else, you are obviously of demonic heritage...”

Rin gives a slight glare at his tail, which is waving around as usual, then turns to Eiji. “Yeah. My father's...Satan.” He decides to admit, getting it out immediately.

Eiji stares, takes a sip from his mug, and shakily sets it down. “You're not joking?”

Rin slowly nods, avoiding his gaze. For a long moment it is quiet, Eiji slowly considering what he was told. Then he snorts and soon is laughing, barely able to contain it.

“Oh, oh, I'm sorry...but...when I first found out about your magic, I wondered if you were an alien prince or something...” Eiji snickers out. “Turns out that was right, after a fashion.”

Rin can't help but grin a bit at that. “Well, you don't know everything...”

“I think I got the basics.” Eiji shrugs. “Not to brag, but I'm good at finding stuff out. You weren't always subtle either. Most of the time people never figured everything out because they were so prejudice against you. Or because they refused to believe what they witnessed.”

He pauses for a moment, sipping at his mug of hot chocolate again and watching Rin sip at his own again. “As for Satan being your father...my father is a drug dealer, thug, and all around criminal, as well as abusive. The only difference between Satan and him, is power. I can't judge you by your blood father with that in mind.”

Rin stares at Eiji for a long moment, then slowly smiles. “Thank you.” He glances down at his mug, then looks at the others. “This is Kero, Keroberos in full,” he says of Kero, “and the shrunked demon beside him is Amaimon, Demon King of Earth and my half-brother. He was supposed to watch over me and alert another brother if I left so well...” Rin pulls out Little and shows it to Eiji who eyes it with interest. “I used Little to keep him out of the way. Can't leave him like this though, it's dangerous to be that size especially since it takes away your power as well.”

“Hmmm...” Eiji hands it back over and turns to Yue as he is introduced. “So can I say you are familiars or some such?”

“More like guardians. The _real_ familiar got taken by a little girl who loves cats and is currently bein' pampered by the kids.” Kero says with a grin. “And, she seemed to notice that he's a demon...?”

Eiji sighs. “Yes. I'm not the only one seeing demons. My entire family and all those children have been seeing them too. Lucky I'm good at getting information and that True Cross Order's security on their online storage isn't much more advanced than the Tōkyō police's is. That and plus keeping an eye on them helps. I know Watanabe-san has a warehouse where she's been gathering up some nice demons and taking care of them, and sometimes the kids help. That seems to help as well with things.”

“That's been getting common...and you feel like you got magic. More than I expected either.” Rin muses. “If I go by Ying Hua's measure, you are currently B ranked and that's impressive.”

“Ying...Ruan-san?” Eiji blinks. “Are you saying...?”

“She's a mage too. Don't be disappointed you didn't notice, she hid herself from me for quite some time as well.” Rin hesitates. “It's complicated, but she came over to do some final tests in regards to my magic and the Cards.”

“Aaah...” Eiji looks thoughtful. “Is there anything you absolutely need? I doubt you can stay here.”

“No. I'd bring the Order down on your head. It's the fact I'm both Son of Satan and a powerful mage that's getting them all jumpy and willing to kill me.” Rin doesn't look pleased at that. For a moment conversation stalls as he brings out the next batch of cookies and then starts work on dinner despite Eiji attempting to stop him. “It's fine, I should pay you back somehow...and what I need right now is unfortunately money...”

“I can give it to you. I save most of my money, but I keep some for more casual buying stuff. I can give you what I have saved. It should be enough for a start.” Eiji holds up his hand as Rin moves to protests. “Okumura-kun...I like you. So I want to help.”

Rin doesn't seem to notice the subtext in there, but the rest certainly do. Even Amaimon notices how Eiji says that is off from a normal “like”.

As for Rin, he gives a gentle smile. “Thank you. I'll stay for dinner and then I'll go.”

The sound of the door opening and the call of Eiji's aunt saying she's home along with his mother makes Rin freak out briefly, pulling out a Card.

Eiji stops him and smiles. “It's alright. Mother, we have a guest! He's already gotten the kids calmed down and he's started dinner despite my protests.”

“A guest who could it...” Abe Yuuri pauses at the sight of Rin and smiles. “Okumura-kun. It is good to see you again.” She blinks at the strange man – Yue – in the kitchen, something that has Eiji's aunt looking with interest, and also the other things there. “There is an explanation, yes?”

“Um...yes...and if you want, I can help a bit...with your demon problem.” Rin offers, making Yuuri's eyes widen before she smiles.

“Thank you. You are very welcome to be here Okumura-kun.” She says softly.

* * *

As soon as everyone has finished cleaning up after dinner and the visiting children have been sent off, Rin left along with Yue out the back door, saying goodbye softly to Eiji as he pressed the money into the half-demon's hands. He got a little extra from his mother as well as his aunt and uncle to add to the pot, and Rin couldn't convince them to not do so. He finally let them do it after they convinced him it counted as payment for the wards he set on the place to help make it a haven against hostile demons.

_'Not that it's perfect, but they know that. And they have stocked up sacred salt and holy water since they learned how to make it. Nothing incredibly powerful, but nothing powerful should come after them...hopefully.'_ Rin shivers at that thought and hopes they are safe.

Rin continues on, closely followed by Yue, Kuro, and Kero who still has Amaimon with him. Amaimon has been quiet, the most he did was shriek when a kid decided he would make a good playmate. Rin ended up having to “rescue” him, laughing the whole time, and Rin figured he was sulking.

In truth, Amaimon is thinking on how his youngest brother is and how puzzling he is. _'I don't understand. I want to understand, it shouldn't be hard for me to understand another demon!'_

_But Rin is more like a human_ , a part of him whispers and he frowns, having to acknowledge that as truth. Amaimon just can't comprehend wanting to be like a human.

As they head down the street and get away from Eiji's house, and head into a small park outside of the neighbourhood, that is when the True Cross Order attacks.

They come upon them fiercely and in great force, Amaimon yelping as he barely gets rescued in time for Rin to put him in his pocket again as Keroberos transforms to fight and fend off the attacking exorcists as best he can.

Rin growls and first summons up Fight, letting her power shimmer over him. He needs to move _fast_ as well so Dash is added just as quickly before Rin calls up Storm and sends her towards some of the exorcists so he can get breathing space.

That saves him, as he's able to first dodge and then strike back at an attacking exorcist. He doesn't recognize them, just realizes they must be a Knight with the weapon they are wielding and, thinking quickly, grabs them and throws them into an attacking group of exorcists.

_'Strike!'_ Rin thinks for some strange reason before he's pulled into the present. And quickly discovering that Lightning has been watching the entire time how he fights. From not only the most recent one today, but the one during the false execution, Lightning has a good idea how Rin fights. How he doesn't want to truly hurt people, how he pulls his blows and thus his companions do as well.

Rin hears a pained yowl as Kuro gets dosed with powerful holy water and realizes he needs to think fast.

At this point Lightning finds out that Rin could almost be considered undefeatable because, despite his heritage, Rin is truly Fujimoto Shirō's son.

Which means when sane doesn't work, completely _fucking nuts_ is the next choice.

The exorcists on the team only have a moment to gap in horror at both Snow and Rain which are summoned up by Rin before they unleash their power and soon are supported by Storm.

Screams are the result as much as some truly _awful_ weather that spreads across all of Southern Cross.

* * *

When the deluge of snow, ice, and wind hits them, they are nearly at Eiji's house. That doesn't protect them much from the horrid weather that comes out of nowhere to land on them.

“What the hell?!” Ryūji shouts into the storm, shivering already in the cold and wet. “This came out of nowhere!”

“It's magic!” Renzō shouts back. “Rin can't be too far, but we can't get to him in this weather!”

“Why would he drop a storm on our heads?” Izumo demands, teeth chattering.

“He's probably fighting some exorcists.” Shirō yells, then curses to himself. “Damn, we need to get to shelter!

“That's not going to be easy!” Yukio shouts over a particularly loud thundercrash. He then blinks, making out a vague figure in the weather. “Wait...”

Covered in a thick raincoat and with big boots on, Eiji grabs his hand. “Come on! Get over here Okumura-kun. Bring your friends as well. You will have to wait out the storm there.”

Yukio blinks then nods, yelling for everyone's attention. They all form a chain and slowly, painfully, make their way to Eiji's house.

Renzō is the last one in, glancing out and wondering where Rin is in all this mess and hoping that he's okay, despite the weather.

* * *

Rin stumbles, leaning against Yue as best he can. He wants to apologize for how he's bleeding on Yue's nice outfit, but when he tries he gets shushed. The rain and snow mix into slush and the wind doesn't let up. Now that they have been unleashed, and with Rin in such a state, Snow, Rain, and Storm will take time before they will stop raging so much.

Keroberos is on the other side, with Kuro on his head whining at the wet and cold at times. Rin wants to smile at that but he can't. Darkness comes and goes across his vision and finally Rin gives up, letting his eyes slide close and fall into unconsciously.

Yue barely catches Rin in time as he finally falls unconscious, a curse on the tip of his tongue. “We can not get away in this state.” Yue growls, thinking angrily of the Paladin that managed to land such a blow on Rin just as the storm broke over head. The only thing that kept him from ripping his head off is that he looked just as upset as Yue, if briefly. The image of that is what holds his temper, as much as knowing Rin needs to get to a safe and dry place.

The presence of a demon nearby has him snap his head up and look out into the storm. It takes some time, but soon enough he sees a woman there. She's wearing a very nice outfit, one that shows a bit more skin than usual, and she's staring at them in shock. Her eyes land on Rin and she stares. Then her eyes widen and her gaze snaps up to them.

She holds out her hand, not even hesitating. “Quickly! Come this way! I can get you to safety!”

Yue glances at Keroberos but, sensing the truth as much as knowing they have no other options, he accepts her offer and hand.

They will have to hope that she speaks truly, demon or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to part two! The chase is still on.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. As for the demon lady...I should point out that actually the Snowfall oneshot was written AFTER I wrote this up...
> 
> Well, you'll see.

The warmth of Eiji's family house is welcoming, even with the curious children and the clucking his mother and aunt do about their soaking clothing. Spare clothing is pulled out and everyone gets a chance to get changed in private and also dry off before hand. The clothing is hung up, the guns are stared at, and everyone settles in the living room with some hot tea to warm them up with.

“Thank you for taking us in.” Shirō thanks the family formally.

“You are most welcome. But...might I ask...?” Abe Yuuri looks at Shirō concernedly.

Shirō smiles. “You need not worry about Rin. I'm his foster father, Fujimoto Shirō. My other son, Okumura Yukio. And these are his friends. We are trying to help him.”

Eiji snorts. “Okumura-kun is terrible with accepting help.”

“Don't remind me...” Renzō grumbles, setting aside his teacup. “That's basically why he ran away. Didn't want us to get caught in the middle, no asking if we want actually to help out.”

“He left right?” At the nods, Shirō sighs. “This weather is his fault. I'm not sure if you can believe it--”

“We can. He...set wards around us to protect us from demons.” Yuuri looks at her cup of tea. “We've been seeing them for some time now.”

Everyone glances at each other for a moment, shocked. “The whole family?” Konekomaru squeaks and gets a yes as an answer. “That's...how far is the miasma spreading? And how thick?”

“You know what's causing this?” Eiji asks.

“Yes, but it's kinda supposed to be classified...” Ryūji waves his hand. “Bad enough Watanabe-san knows.”

“You met up with her? You must have been in that warehouse of hers.” Eiji glances at his teacup then out the window. “This storm isn't going to blow over until tomorrow probably. We have some guest rooms and we can set up futons in here if necessary as well...” His family quietly agrees before anyone can say anything, even the children giving sleepy _yeses_ in regards to having impromptu guests.

“That would be nice, thank you.” Shirō says warmly, meaning it. He glances outside and a worried frown takes its place on his face. _'Rin...where are you in this mess?'_

There is no way for him to know and he can only hope he's somewhere safe.

**Chapter 34: The Chase: Part Two**

He's dreaming. That's what Rin thinks in the back of his mind. It's not a normal dream or even a foretelling dream though.

No, this is a memory.

Rin kicks at the gears and things at his feet, cursing them out. “Dammit! Where the fuck am I?” Rin looks out, but all he can see is something of a wasteland of gears and metal things. He looks up, thinking back to how Mephisto placed him in this...place. Wherever it is.

“Damn. Execution...I'm not gonna die...am I?” Rin hesitates, remembering words.

“ _Do you wish to **allow yourself to be killed** or do you wish to **kill us and flee**...oh, I suppose there is the option of **suicide**...”_

“ _Just die already!”_

Rin swallows, struggling to contain the sickening feelings within him. _'I've wanted to live. I do want to...for the sake of promises, and the people who saved me. But...do I really deserve saving? If I draw Kurikara now...I'll hurt everyone.'_

_'I don't have my magic. I can't even properly consider myself the Cards and Kero and Yue's master. I...combining demon and human magic, what was I thinking?'_ Rin curses himself out, struggling against the tears that want to come. _'I wasn't able to make good with everyone, control my flames...why was I saved?_ _Oyaji...why did you let me live?_ _'_

“Rin!”

That voice makes Rin turn and he stares, seeing Shiemi huffing her way through the gear wasteland. She has a strange coat on, one Rin can feel some powerful demon magic on.

“Rin, we've come here to rescue you!” Shiemi says, coming to a halt not too far away from him. “We heard everything from Kirigakure-sensei. Rin, we'll get you out of here and on to the battlefield! Let's hurry and get out of here!”

Rin looks away from Shiemi, refusing to meet her gaze and her bright, pure light. _'Go away...'_ “Stay away!”

“Rin? What's wrong?” Shiemi's voice is soft.

“I can't keep my flames in check. I don't have the ability for that. If you come closer, I'll hurt you. Just...I can't do this through willpower and stubbornness alone...” Rin laments, closing his eyes. _'Go away.'_ “It might...be better if I just died.”

“What are you talking about?” Shiemi sounds confused, lost even. Distressed. “Don't say something like that ever again!”

“...you wouldn't understand.” Not a pure, loving girl like Shiemi. Rin manages a smile, before he looks away again. “You don't have to understand.”

“Stop it! Don't just smile and push me away! I...I want to be strong like you, Rin! I want to help and support you Rin!” Shiemi yells.

“Go away!” Rin bursts into flames. “I'm a monster!” His flames reach out towards Shiemi, hot and hungry, monstrous. Tears slip from his eyes. “Someone like me...I don't...deserve to exist...”

Rin stills, eyes widening, as Shiemi holds him, her arms gentle and her scent sweet. She's...warm and comforting. Human and so kind. “Shiemi...you...idiot...it's dangerous...”

“It's okay.” Shiemi says sweetly. She pulls back gently from Rin. “See, I don't have a single burn on me! That's because you did it, Rin.”

Rin's eyes widen. “I...aren't you scared of me?” _'Aren't you repulsed? That I can pretend to be human when I'm just a monster...'_

“I'm not scared. And Rin's not a monster. So stop calling yourself that.” Shiemi is smiling despite her scolding tone, holding Rin's hands gently. “These hands are kind hands. These flames are Rin's kindness and care. You can't hurt me because you won't.” Shiemi beams up at him, all sunshine and happy days. “Rin...let's get out of here.”

Rin meets her gaze, sees her trust, and lets go of his flames, breaking through the prison that holds him.

Rin wakes up.

* * *

He can smell perfume, a soft floral scent that isn't hard on his nose and in fact is quite pleasant. Still, Rin wrinkles his nose, confused by what he is smelling.

_'What...'_ A flashes of last night assault him, the trap set for him, the fight, Angel stabbing him with a look of shock on his face, the great rain and snow he called up so he could escape...

Rin groans slightly and slowly pries open his eyes. The ceiling above him is painted a rich red, Rin blinking at it for a long time before slowly turning his head. The room he's in is just as lush as that red, covered in carpets and curtains and pillows, all in bright vibrant reds, purples, and even some blue.

He's not alone. Yue is resting close to the bed, sitting nearby in a position that speaks of a vigil. Keroberos is lying down in front of the bed, in a guard dog like position. Rin turns his head a bit more and sees the side table nearby where he finds Amaimon staring at him.

“You're awake.” He says after a moment. “Good.”

Rin blinks and slowly sits up, looking around again. “Yeah...where are we?”

“A demon's apartment.” Rin snaps his head to look over at Amaimon, who shrugs. “She offered and came through with help.” Amaimon seems to consider things. “Helped clean out your wounds so they would heal. And gave you her bedroom so you can sleep.”

“Uh...” Rin glances down at his hands, flexing his fingers. He then pushes down the blankets to reveal his bare chest, currently covered in bandages. He pushes against them for a moment, hissing slightly at the soreness. He hasn't quite fully healed yet.

The soft sound of the door has Rin look over to see a woman enter. She is a demon by her aura, but her demonic traits are minimum. All Rin can see are pointed ears that make her stand out from other humans, but he doesn't let that fool him.

“You are awake.” She smiles at him. “My name is Hoshi.”

“Hoshi?” Rin blinks a bit and she laughs, stepping in carefully. Rin can see the pile of food on the tray and his stomach gives a soft rumble to remind him he is hungry.

“I take on a name that does not stand out in where I live. I like Hoshi.” She explains, setting the tray down carefully after waiting for Amaimon to move out of the way. “You...probably don't remember, but you saved me once yourself. You look slightly different, but your aura is similar. And so is that staff.” She nods over at the staff, which is resting on the side table as well, with Amaimon now leaning against it. Said demon perks up when a small plate is handed to him, allowing him to eat as well.

“Your guardians must be very exhausted to not wake yet.” Hoshi notes softly.

Rin takes the offered bowl of congee, blowing a bit on a spoon and taking a bite out of that. The congee isn't bad, plain definitely, but good enough for his condition. He can see some tea, some herbal blend by the smell, also on the tray as much as what appears to be Hoshi's breakfast. That is proven as she takes up the plate of grilled fish on rice with vegetables to eat.

“What did I save you from?” Rin asks after a moment.

Hoshi looks him straight in the eyes, showing her dark eyes have a colourful tint to them of purple. “A glowing blue warrior.”

Rin's eyes widen. “Oh. So that is you. I see you are still doing fine.”

“Yes, well, I did have to change jobs again.” Hoshi sighs. “I have to eat more normal food to make up for the current lack of easy access to my true food.”

“True...food?” Rin asks cautiously.

Hoshi smiles. “My pardon. I'm a succubus. My real food comes from sexual activities.”

Rin nearly spits out his mouthful of food in shock. Hoshi laughs as Rin slowly turns red in reaction. A soft murmur from Kero reveals he's waking up and that helps Rin give himself another focus, this time in making sure Kero is assured that he is fine.

* * *

“Well, that was a disaster!” Lightning sounds too cheerful as he speaks and Angel groans. He's one of the few on the team that didn't end up knocked off due to getting sick and thus needing to take at least a day off so they won't get worse.

“Lightning, stop talking...” Angel groans, rubbing his head. He can feel a headache building.

“Well, I could, but that wouldn't help with planning. The tracer we had on got broken in the fight and now we've definitely lost him thanks to that storm he called on our heads.” Lightning hums thoughtfully for a moment. “Honestly, if we hadn't gone chasing after him, we wouldn't have to deal with all this.”

“The Vatican has decided he's a threat.” Angel reminds Lightning. “So we must treat him as such.”

“Maybe...but here's the thing.” Lightning leans forward in his seat. “Okumura Rin left a note behind and the last thing he says there is he doesn't want _anyone_ to die. That's interesting, right? And I can remember clearly something that happened during that false execution.”

Angel glances over at Lightning. “What are you talking about?”

“One of the cards went berserk. I think it was called Earthy and it nearly teared apart the entire place. And it did that after Rin got shot real bad.” Lightning's smile takes on a vicious turn. “How many powerful cards does the kid have? And what might happen if he's killed?”

Angel pauses. “They would lose their power. They are his cards.”

“True, that's what you would think, but Rin's the _third_ person to have them.” Lightning's smile slips. “So if I'm right here, Okumura Rin ran because he doesn't see a way to avoid being seen as a threat. And with such powerful cards involved, what happens if we kill him?”

Angel doesn't answer and refuses to see the answer. He wants to go back to things being simple once again.

He doesn't want to think of the boy he tried to kill turning to him and asking if he's alright after another tried to kill _him_ for attacking the boy.

* * *

Renzō is strangely the first person awake. Not just in the guest room he's sharing with Ryūji and Konekomaru, but it appears to be the entire house doesn't have anyone else awake.

_'Well, it is the weekend.'_ Renzō reminds himself after a moment, glancing at his cellphone to check the time. Even in this house he can feel the chill and he recall the kotatsu that's in the living room. But he goes to the kitchen instead and, flicking on the lights, hunts for some tea.

He also finds some milk and, after a moment's thought, he manages to also find a tea strainer and a milk pan. Some more hunting around finds the measuring cup he needs as well and he sets water to boil in the milk pan. He makes enough for a few cups, remembering his mother making this for him and his friends at times when they were younger. A special treat for Renzō and his guests after a sleepover.

_'Strange how I remember this now.'_ Renzō muses, adding the tea to the water, turning down the heat, and setting his cellphone's timer. It doesn't take long for this to be done, a little over five minutes, and he carefully uses the strainer to pour himself a cup.

Footsteps attract his attention as he's adding some sugar to the cup, turning to see Eiji enter the kitchen, eyeing him carefully.

Renzō smiles, brightly, and gestures to the milk pan. “Good morning. I made some milk tea if you like that sort of thing.”

Eiji stares at him for a moment then nods slowly, heading to the cupboard to pull down a cup and then pours him some. Renzō notices he doesn't take sugar with it and takes a sip from his lightly sweetened cup as Eiji tries his own cup.

“This came out well.” Eiji compliments him, then turns to look at him. “You are a friend of Okumura-kun, right?”

“Yeah.” Renzō doesn't flinch from his intent gaze. Between Rin, demon kings, and angry Ryūji, Eiji isn't very intimidating.

“Why is he running away?” Eiji asks.

Renzō shrugs. “The Vatican thinks he's a threat.”

“That's not all.” Eiji eyes him, narrowing his gaze. “What scares him so much there?”

Renzō hesitates. He knows too well the real reason Rin ran away, thanks to what Mirror told him, but he just can't say it. Not yet.

Eiji stares at him for a time, then slowly relaxes. “Can I trust you with him?”

Renzō meets his gaze and slowly nods. “I only want the best for Rin.”

Eiji stares at him and sighs. “Me too.”

And strangely, Renzō gets the feeling he doesn't just mean what he seems to. Like he is adding a certain subtext to it.

Renzō watches him, even as a sleepy Ryūji enters the kitchen and mumbles something about coffee before finding the milk tea, as Eiji starts setting things up for breakfast this morning, including starting the coffee machine for a pot of the “holy elixir” to some.

He realizes it after a moment and looks down at his cup, trying to fight against his rising blush.

_'Me too...'_ Renzō swallows. _'He likes him too...'_

And Renzō can't help but find that normal somehow. Of course Rin has many people who like him, who see the real him. Just like Watanabe Naoko, Abe Eiji can't help but look at him and be drawn to his glow.

Just like Renzō himself.

* * *

After recovering from his shock at the exact nature of Hoshi, and assuring both Keroberos and Yue that he is alright (Kuro just took him at point blank, something Rin wishes of his guardians at times) Rin is left alone by Hoshi to recover while she goes cover her shift at her current job as a hostess.

The hostess thing reminds him of Dandan with a strange pang and Rin pulls out his cellphone to check to see if he's gotten any new messages from Ying Hua.

He did, but Ying Hua only says that she's on her way but has gotten delayed by...

“Sparkle-san?” Rin glowers at the kanji there, as if it will turn into something that makes sense, then sighs and puts his cellphone away. He saw there are some messages from his friends and Yukio but he ignores them, despite the sharp pain that shoots through him at that. He can't let himself be swayed.

Rin looks around the room once more and stands. Heading out the door, Rin peers around the hall. He's definitely in a small apartment, just with a small hallway between all three of the rooms. Luckily one such room is the bathroom and toilet, both of which Rin needs.

Carefully removing his bandages after he's gone to the toilet, Rin steps into the hot shower spray and closes his eyes, letting the hot water sooth the last of his aches and pains. He should be back in shape soon enough.

Which leaves the question of where he will go from here. Rin opens his eyes and stares up at the falling spray.

_'They found me twice already and are sure to find me again.'_ Rin considers that. _'And Ying Hua can't get here soon enough to aid me in getting away from everyone. Should I try going to another city? Or would that just alert them...damn, even with my Cards and magic, it just takes one slip and I'll be found again._ _'_

There is no answer, even as he finishes his shower and changes into the clothing that Yue slipped inside to give him with his mind still struggling to come to an answer.

* * *

Leaving Eiji's house with their minds whirling, Konekomaru finds himself once again watching the video Eiji gave him via the datastick he kept on Rin and his magical activities. It's shaky footage, understandably, but Konekomaru can't help but recognize Rin even so.

Konekomaru glances at the side to see Renzō staring blankly into space. To someone who doesn't know him well, Renzō seems at ease and he certainly isn't bumping into anyone or anything, but to Konekomaru who has known him since they were in diapers, it's a worrying sight.

Konekomaru bites his lip and wonders how they can convince Rin to return. Not for their sake, but for his own.

_'It's past time Okumura-kun leans on us and lets himself be a little selfish.'_ Konekomaru thinks.

He's more than right.

* * *

Hoshi comes home to find Rin gone. She wishes she was surprised, though the money he left behind is enough to pay for what the “cost” of his stay was.

She looks out over her apartment, seeing how it has been cleaned and sorted out. Looking in the fridge, she can find a bunch of containers filled with properly cooked meals just for her.

Despite herself she smiles and hopes that Rin really does find his way back home.

* * *

Renzō finds himself staring at the signs and buildings that pass by. They are now on a bus, taking their way deeper into Southern Cross District to find another clue as to where Rin might go. Even with Eiji's help, there is only so much they know and can piece together.

Rin keeps his secrets close. Dangerously close.

Renzō groans, rubbing his hands through his hair. The odd thought he's going to have to touch up the roots again hits him, before he dismisses it. He glances at his phone. Somehow a pic of Rin hanging with him has become his screensaver. Though should he really be surprised? He really does care for the idiot half-demon.

“Shima-kun?” Renzō turns to see Shiemi looking at him worried. “Are you alright?”

“I...” Renzō hesitates at Shiemi's look, her earnest and unjudging green eyes. “I'm not sure.”

His phone buzzes at that and he opens it, finding a new email. He blinks, a bit surprised by the sender, then opens the mail up. “Uh...” Renzō blinks rapidly, even the bare basics of information in there helping a lot.

“Hey, Fujimoto-san?” Renzō stands, leaning over to pass his phone forward to Shirō who takes it and reads the mail up.

“Uh.” Shirō looks thoughtful, considering of things. “The hospital...so that's what happened there.” He murmurs, looking sad for a moment before he passes back the phone. “Do the exchange. You already wrote up the mail for that right?”

Renzō lets out a grunt of acknowledgement, looking down at his drafts and adjusting it a little more before sending it off. Like the Illuminati's, there is only so much information and most is about the school and what the Order managed to puzzle out there. Naoko and Eiji are kept mostly out of it.

_'Though they are bo_ _u_ _nd to find out about them...'_ Renzō considers that, then snorts. _'Oh man, if they do meet Watanabe-chan, I'll have to wish them luck. She'll probably scare even them.'_

Another ring has him checking the mail, this one labelled for him to keep to himself or else. Sighing, Renzō opens it and nearly chokes on his spit.

_'Lucifer is on the mission personally?! He's out and about in Southern Cross?!'_

Renzō pales and flashes briefly to Rin in worry. _'Dammit...don't get caught Rin!'_

* * *

Rin finds himself feeling lost. Not that he's actually lost, he knows exactly where he is. Still in Southern Cross District, but near to the neighbourhood that Lavender is in. In fact, a part of him wonders how everyone is doing and wants him to go check it out.

He avoids it though. Glancing at Yue, seeing to his relief that Mask is still cooperating with him and granting him a normal appearance, Rin then looks out and wonders what he's supposed to do now.

He could always find a train and take it somewhere. He could head to...not Kyōto, though he thinks of the Toraya and the exorcists there with fondness, but maybe Osaka. Kero mentions more than once how much he used to enjoy being there.

Rin should have enough money for getting away. Maybe even go all the way to Hong Kong if Ying Hua thinks it's a good idea.

Rin glances at his phone, but all he has is an increasing amount of emails and missed calls from the friends he left behind. _'Dammit, I'm doing this so you will be safe.'_

And yet, Rin looks out and thinks he's forgetting something important.

* * *

It's impossible to miss the fight when they reach there, stumbling out of the bus as it screeches to a halt and the drive lets out shocked cries at what is in front of him. Considering a normal person can see the Cards' effects, it's no wonder he can see the massive growling wolf-beast that is Thunder.

“Shit.” There is no elegant way to express one's feelings, so swearing will have to do as they see a Furfur tangle with Thunder yet again. Beyond that mess, they can see both Keroberos and Yue fighting against the exorcists sent against Rin, as well as Kuro snarling in giant cat form at everyone and ramming his way through various demons set at him.

No one has to think twice about what they are going to do, just on _how_ to do it.

“Suguro-kun, Miwa-kun, as the Aria you need to stay in the back.” Yukio begins, pulling out his guns and carefully figuring out what bullets to load in them. “Shiemi-san, Kamiki-san, mid-ranged. Don't get too far but keep some distance. Shima-kun, you, Tou-san, and I will be in the front.”

Yukio glances at Shirō and gets a happy grin. “That sounds very sensible. I'll go see about talking to Kuro. I should be hopefully able to convince him to let us help out so at least he won't be potentially harming us.”

Everyone looks at each other again then dives into the battle, Izumo calling up her Byakko and setting them on a particular demon which they whisk out in an almost instant and makes the Tamer yelp and curse in shock.

* * *

Rin happens to glance to the side due to a flash nearby and nearly ends up getting hit thanks to seeing Renzō of all people charging through exorcists. Who are doing a lot of screaming, though with Yamantaka bearing down on them Rin can't really blame them.

“Ren...zou?” Rin manages to get out, then has to fight off another persistent exorcist who is cursing him to hell and back for his very blood heritage. His blue flames are helpful at keeping people back, as no one can get their heads around the blue flames being harmless even if they see people manage to escape unscathed from accidentally having a limb or so covered in it.

“Yo, Rin!” Renzō says cheerfully and then there is no breath for conversation as Renzō smoothly inserts himself between another attacker and they both are forced to fight, possibly for their lives considering how intense some of these exorcists are. Adding on some demons that were summoned up, and things are getting very dangerous.

But it gets even more so dangerous when Lightning shows up and proves his title as the “Master of Lightning” by summoning yet another powerful demon and blowing back both Rin and Renzō in an instant.

“So, Okumura Rin. Are you going to keep on fighting? Or give in?” Lightning asks cheerfully, almost casual. “Or maybe running. You've gotten good at that.”

Rin snarls, mind whirling and trying to think of a Card he can use without doing harm to Lightning. Especially with his demon summon guarding him and in the way, defensively and almost angry. Rin vaguely recognizes it as a powerful lightning demon, but the exact nature (and name) escapes him.

“You know, if you had something to bargain with, this would be easier on you.” Lightning suggests casually. “If you have something you can give or threaten the Vatican with well...but it's not like you got much do you? You'd need some major blackmail for that, a super scandal to get them to really listen to you.”

Lightning goes to move again, only for him to see the Card spinning in the air in front of Rin and his vicious grin.

“Sleep!”

Soon enough, only Rin, Yue, and Keroberos are untouched by Sleep, allowing them to leave. Rin briefly tries to locate Kuro, but fails to do so in a timely matter and so, cursing and apologizing softly, he leaves without Kuro.

* * *

Yukio wakes up, groaning slightly. It takes a moment for him to realize what happened, then he sits up and looks around. He soon starts cursing his brother out and the echo he hears isn't just from him he finds, turning to see Renzō muttering to himself, saying rather unpleasant things that makes Yukio wince slightly.

The real surprise is that he's gathering up the rest of the team with the help of Yamantaka and a still somewhat sleepy Shiemi who requests aid from Niichan to make cradles out of branches to carry the rest in.

“Oh, great, one more person who's awake.” Renzō glances over Yukio, looking a bit wary, then out at the exorcists around them. “We gotta get going before everyone wakes up. I already had to hit Lightning with some black flames to keep him down a bit longer.”

Yukio considers this and stands, nodding. “That is a good idea. How can I help?”

* * *

In time, even the exorcists sent after Rin wake up, just in time to be found by police and thus forced to argue and attempt to convince them they are harmless.

Lightning lets out a huff of breath, privately amused at Angel's long and loud argument with a particular officer who seems to be writing up a ticket, and wonders where Rin went to now. He would swear he's out of places to run to.

But the most interesting thing is someone he swears he saw during the chaos approaching one particular Cait Sith...

“Uh...wonder if that really was Fujimoto-san...?” He murmurs under his breath, smile widening and eyes gleaming in interest.

* * *

Rin finds himself heading backwards, threading through routes he's taken before.

“Rin?” Yue asks after a moment, looking worriedly at him. Kero also glances worriedly at him while Amaimon gives Rin a look that could be worry or curiosity or annoyance.

Rin sighs, slowing down and looking up at the sky. He stares up, thinking on what he was told by Lightning.

“ _You know, if you had something to bargain with, this would be easier on you. If you have something you can give or threaten the Vatican with well...but it's not like you got much do you? You'd need some major blackmail for that, a super scandal to get them to really listen to you.”_

“Major blackmail...” Rin runs his tongue over his fangs, considering that. A flash of blue streaks past his eyes and he blinks, looking back down and at the rest.

He meets their worried or confused looks and takes in a deep breath. “We are going to head back to the church.”

“What? Why are ya doin' that?” Kero asks as Rin starts walking off again, diving deeper in the alleyways to keep out of view, even as the sun goes down and the city slows down, the crowds thinning.

“The fountain there. And, the location is perfect. I don't have to find the space and much as time if I do it there.” Rin says, almost absently.

“Do what?” Amaimon asks, finally speaking after so long.

Rin pauses and glances back at him. “There's a Card. I can go back. I can find the truth out.”

“The truth of what...?” Yue asks, realizing what he's talking about but still at a lost.

“The Blue Night.” Rin breathes, closing eyes and then opening them. “I'm going to use Return and find out what really happened there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Leave them in the comments below!
> 
> Oh and if anyone is in the Tales Series fandom, interested in Tales of the Abyss in specific, I did a quick oneshot for that yesterday. I'm getting into that fandom and actually having ideas that will allow themselves to be written...


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 35 chapter! We are heading into the final stretch soon enough...man has time passed.
> 
> Happy Halloween to all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The church hasn't changed since they were last here. Or any time at all since it was abandoned. Rin steps on the first step to the belltower and winces a bit at the loud creaking noise. Looking up, way up, at the top, Rin takes a deep breath and starts climbing. More creaking sounds come from Keroberos behind him while Yue decides to fly to the top.

Once they finally reach the spot, Rin stares at the bell before him. It's still amazingly in good shape despite everything that happened. Rin circles it for a moment, then turns and hands Amaimon over to Yue. “Look after him, okay?” Rin smiles up at him as Yue nods assent.

He then turns back to the bell and takes a deep breath. _'I need to focus.'_ “With the fountain here I can definitely get to it...and between Return's protections and my new magic, I shouldn't be spotted.”

“Were you spotted before?” Keroberos asks, softly.

Rin nods. “Yuri Egin...my mother...she managed to pierce the protections eventually. And...” Rin closes his eyes. “The way those blue flames went after me, I think Satan sensed me at the least.”

Keroberos nudges Rin's hand, getting a smile from him. “You ready?”

Rin swallows, turns back to the bell, and nods. “Yeah.”

Return spins in front of him, as Rin prepares his staff and focuses, closing his eyes and thinking of what he wants to know. _'I need to know how I and Yukio were born. What events lead to the Blue Night..._ _'_

“Return!” Rin calls and black smoke spirals out, swirling around the bell until it forms a black circle that faintly pulses. Rin lowers his arm and takes a deep breath. He glances at the rest and smiles. “I'll be back soon.”

And steps through the portal.

**Chapter 35: The Blue Night**

Kuro takes a long time to wake up, to the point it can't possibly be just Sleep's effects but his own natural cat laziness kicking in.

“ **What...what is...”** He freezes staring and sniffing at the air, then stepping forward cautiously towards Shirō. **“Shirō?”**

Shirō smiles, recognizing that sound. “Hey, Kuro.”

He ends up with a crying Cait Sith clinging to him and, half laughing, he carefully pets Kuro. “There, there...” He glances over at Izumo and her Byakko and she sighs, turning to them.

“So?” She glares down at them tapping her foot.

Mike lets out noisy sigh. “Fine, we'll translate for the cat.”

“Good.” Shirō carefully adjusts Kuro's position, who is now purring like mad. “Because Kuro is the only one who can give us any clues to where Rin went.”

Kuro perks up at the sound of Rin's name. **“Rin? Where...did he leave me behind?”**

After a moment of grudging translation from Mike, Shirō shakes his head. “Not on purpose. But he had to get out of there fast and hit everyone with a spell so fast he probably couldn't aim that well.”

“ **That sounds like Rin.”** Kuro says confidently, then turns to Shirō. **“You are going to help Rin, right? Then maybe I can help. He's been sad for so long...ever since he left the school and went to that church...”**

Shirō's eyes widen as the translation hits him. “What church?”

His frantic voice makes everyone look at him and after Kuro describes the place and it is translated, Shirō closes his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

“That place...” Shirō slowly opens his eyes and sighs. “So he knows, to some extent then...”

“Tou-san...?” Yukio asks hesitantly.

“I...was going to tell the both of you together, once Rin was in the mind for it.” Shirō reveals. “The place Kuro describes...that's where you and Rin were born. And...” Shirō takes in a deep breath. “It's where the Blue Night started three weeks later.”

Everyone stares, stunned, then Renzō says, “Then...Rin went back there...didn't he?”

“Yes...” Shirō lets out a pained breath. “And he apparently has a Card that can time travel so who knows what he's doing right now...”

“How fast can we get there?” Yukio asks, or rather demands.

“At this hour, we will have to walk so it will take a few hours. It will be probably around four in the morning when we get to the location.” Konekomaru answers after some quick looking on his phone.

“Then we best start going now.” Yukio declares and everyone agrees. Ryūji, however, looks uncertain.

_'The Blue Night...'_ Ryūji swallows and wonders...

What is the truth there? And what did Rin uncover?

* * *

Rin steps out onto stone flooring and instinctively knows he's underground. Looking around, he can see some people wandering around. Not that many, he can't see more than five at a guess, but all are looking over some machinery.

Machinery that has magic seals attached. Curious, Rin steps forward to examine the magic more. Pursing his lips, Rin guesses they have to do with safety. Some of this is protection and there are a few symbols he's not certain of. This magic system is different from the one he works with after all.

Moving past the machines and the room – which does look a lot like a medical room on second look, so perhaps that's what those unknown symbols are about – Rin heads out the nearby door as another man opens it, in a labcoat and asking how things are, slipping out and looking around. He's in a big hallway now and he can sense even more magic.

Which is starting to feel somewhat familiar. Rin doesn't hesitate to follow the feeling to another room. This one is massive, much bigger than the previous one – which he saw others of a similar nature to on the way in a few open doors – and the reason for it is obvious, as there are so many symbols and magic circles and even seals on the walls, floor, and even ceiling when Rin cranes his neck up.

And in the centre is a young woman. She looks around Rin's age, and she's kneeling on the ground, carefully finishing off the central magic circle. She looks up at the sound of footsteps and Rin gasps.

It's Yuri Egin.

She slowly stands up and bows to whoever has entered. “Gernot Steinmann. I am honoured for the Divine Mirror wielder to come to personally over see this project.”

Rin turns and stares at the man here, recognizing him from his last trip into the past as brief as he saw him. He's muscular, but not overly so, and has a neatly trimmed moustache on his face. His eyes are a sharp, almost pale blue and his hair a pale blond, making him almost look washed out. His face is somewhat tanned and by his hands and stance he is a warrior.

Steinmann gives Yuri a pleasant, but empty smile. “I will admit to being leery of this project, but seeing how much work you have put into things well...I am impressed. You have inherited both of your parents' talents in this field.”

Yuri gives him an empty smile back. “Thank you, Sir Steinmann. Now, be careful of the symbols. Each and every one is important and the paint hasn't fully dried.”

“I will stay here.” Steinmann crosses his hands behind his back. “Go on and finish your work.”

“Thank you.” Yuri tilts her head in acknowledgement and bends back to down to tend to the magic circle. For a time, all is silent, then Steinmann speaks.

“Tell me the truth, do you think Project Iscariot will be able to do as advertised? To craft the weapons the Order so needs.”

Yuri freezes for a moment and glances up at Steinmann. Her green eyes watch him, something like a frown crossing her face. “Sir Steinmann, you speak of children, not weapons. And I assure you, if raised right, they will be children of Assiah and thus willing to fight for it with the powers they are born with.”

Steinmann lets out a noisy breath. “I hope you are right, my dear. Many believe this is even heretical in nature.”

Rin looks between the two of them, a sick feeling in his stomach. Children that are weapons. The powerful magic all over here. The outpouring of medical facilities.

This is all very dangerous, heretical as Steinmann said, and Rin thinks he knows what it is for.

Darkness swirls around him and takes away this past scene, exchanging it for another.

* * *

He's outside this time, in the garden. It's not as complete as when Rin first saw it, with more raw, overturned earth and less flowers.

Yuri is working on fixing it though, and hums a happy song as she does so. She's not alone either, another girl her age with her and helping out with the gardening. She has long red hair that is tied back into a ponytail and bright blue eyes, and keeps looking at Yuri with a smile on her face.

Eventually Yuri notices. “What is it Kushi-chan?”

Kushi giggles. “Nothing, just glad to see you happy. You've been stressing yourself out a lot Yurin.”

Yuri sighs, settling on her heels and looking out at the garden. “Yeah. I can relax in my garden though and now that all the main preparations are done and have been checked, all that is needed is the interviews...” She sighs then. “If I can convince everyone they are necessary.”

Kushi rolls her eyes and sprawls out on the grass nearby, idly running her hand through the blades. “Let me guess, Sir Steinmann?”

“Among others.” Yuri lets out a disgusted sound, sitting down herself. “They will be children, so they have to be treated as such. Even if they can't find the heart to treat half-demons out of kindness, pragmatism should at least reveal the truth.”

“I saw the records you collected.” Kushi reveals, getting Yuri's attention. “In between all the coffee runs I've been doing, I managed to read a few. All the bad half-demons tended to having terrible experiences, especially when young. They take after humans psychologically speaking.”

Yuri smiles. “Thank you. I just wish I could convince others.”

“I'm sure you will.” Kushi nudges her. “You are the most stubborn, bullheaded person I know Yurin. And you got the project in the palm of your hands, since you are the only mage able to use those circles and pretty designs you painted on. They want Project Iscariot to go ahead, they have to at least agree to the interviews with the volunteers they've found.”

Yuri lets out an amused breath and leans against Kushi's shoulder. “Yeah...thanks, Kushi-chan. You always lighten my heart.”

Kushi chuckles. “Sap.” But it's fond nonetheless and the two girls stare out at the garden they are building for a long time.

The view dissolves around Rin once again at that and he closes his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach. Project Iscariot. A project to craft half-demon “weapons” for the Order.

The starting point for how Rin and Yukio were conceived and born.

* * *

He's back inside, this time in the church. He watches as Steinmann walks down the aisle until he reaches the alter. Moving around it, Rin following after him like a ghost, Steinmann pulls back a tapestry. Rin watches attentively as he manipulates the stone, pulling out a level which opens a door that has stairs leads downwards.

Rin barely manages to keep up with him as he moves quickly downstairs and the door shuts behind him, hoping he remembered everything correctly. The base might still be located under the church in the present.

Steinmann continues moving until he reaches a door and knocks, before pushing it open and entering. It's a meeting room and he gives another pale smile at the people inside.

Rin doesn't recognize anyone, except for one; Fujimoto Shirō. He's leaning back in his chair and has a cigarette lit, despite the irritation it causes in the people next to him.

“Aah, Mr. Fujimoto. I'm glad you are here.” Steinmann greets him. “You seem to be doing well.”

Shirō grunts. “You made it too I see. What with how busy the Divine Mirror is, I'm rather surprised.”

“As are you too.” Steinmann says softly, Shirō flicking his gaze to him and frowning.

“So, is it time for the meeting to start or what?” Shirō asks, sitting up straight.

“We are merely waiting on Miss Egin.” Another member of the team says. He has a labcoat on and Rin remembers seeing him before in the first room he started in.

Shirō snorts at that and stubs out his cigarette on the ashtray in front of him. “Right.” Pulling out another cigarette, he lights it with a lighter he pulls out and places on the table.

The door opens again and Yuri Egin enters. She has a bright smile on her face, eyes flickering around the room, and is carrying a bunch of folders stuffed with papers. “Aah, I'm glad. I'm just on time.”

She pauses at the sight of Shirō, looking at him strangely for a moment before her smile returns. “Fujimoto Shirō I presume?”

“Yes.” Shirō takes the offered hand after a moment. “Yuri Egin?”

“Yes.” She shows her teeth in her next smile. “I must say, you have an impressive record. You are the first Apprentice Paladin the Order has had in a century at the least.”

Shirō rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. The Paladin mostly uses that for an excuse to skive on his paperwork.”

Yuri giggles. “I see.” Sitting down, she sets the folders down. “These are the profiles of the five women who have passed the interviews and exams needed to be the mothers of Project Iscariot.”

“Five?” Another member demands. “Why merely five? We need more than five weapons--”

“Children.” Yuri interrupts him, turning intense green eyes on him and making him flinch. “Children who must be raised appropriately or else this project is for nothing but creating monsters of our own. You did get the full report I sent out, yes? I distinctly recall making sure your secretary would give it to you personally if you failed to receive it.”

The man goes white then red. “Fine. But how can we do anything with five of them? They will take at least until they can walk and talk for training!”

“You can't make them do that immediately either.” Yuri holds up a hand at the protests coming. Only Shirō doesn't say anything, merely watching everything carefully. “They must be raised normal, or as normal as possible for half-demons. They must have normal childhoods, good childhoods. At the worst, you may start training at, say, seven, but that's only if you have no other choice at the time. Like they truly need their powers under control. They should not be made exorcists until they are sixteen at minimum, like everyone else.”

“This project is--”

“The future.” Yuri interrupts again. “And so we must give the future a good start, yes?”

Angry shouting and arguing is the result and the meeting dissolves into chaos, with only Yuri, Shirō, and Steinmann remaining calm. And it is Steinmann who tells everyone to go with Yuri Egin's plan.

_'I don't like him.'_ Rin thinks and frowns. _'Have I seen him before? Met him anywhere? He seems almost familiar._ _And not just from that brief glimpse back in my first trip in Return._ _'_

Rin's attention is then drawn to the group leaving the meeting room, dodging out of the way as they leave grumbling to each other and talking about what happened in the meeting. At the end is Yuri and Shirō.

“Egin-san, you are remarkably outspoken.” Shirō looks down at her, oddly intense in expression. “For your age and rank both.”

Yuri gives him a dimpled smile. “Oh no need to be so formal Fujimoto-kun. We are going to be friends, after all.”

Shirō stares at her, shocked, as she winks and then whirls away. After the door shuts behind her, Shirō barks out a laugh. “Ha. Friends? Interesting girl...” He murmurs to himself, going for another cigarette. He then pauses, suddenly realizing his cigarette box is gone. “What the...?” He looks completely baffled before what happened sinks in and he gets a curious expression that suggests he might be impressed as much as irritated.

And that is the last thing Rin sees before the scene dissolves again.

* * *

“Steinmann!” That call has Steinmann turning to face Shirō, who runs up to him before slowing down so he can walk beside him.

“Yes, Mr. Fujimoto?” Steinmann asks calmly.

“That damn Yuri stole my cigarettes again...” Shirō mutters as he pats his pockets. “Mind if I ask why you are here?”

Steinmann slows down and looks thoughtful. “A very odd reason is behind my choice here. If you are interested, I can tell you. But you must not spread it around.”

Shirō snorts. “No way. So, what's it?”

“I was told a child of two worlds would be the one to tear me down.” Steinmann answers. “By a reputable woman with quite a powerful gift of foresight. She was never wrong before. So, I wish to see this play out, even if I can't stop it.”

Shirō snorts. “A prophecy uh? Well, it's probably nothing.”

“True, but in this line of work it pays to be cautious.” Steinmann says softly.

Rin watches him go, a thoughtful look on his face. Another piece has fallen into place. And the corridor disappears around him.

* * *

This time they are back in the great room with all the symbols, seals, and magic circles. Yuri is doing a last check of it, making sure everything is okay. Rin can see Kushi take an overcoat from another woman – older than them, but only by so much – who is looking at the circle in both nervousness and anticipation. She's also wearing a simple patient gown, though a very modest one.

“So this...this is how I will become pregnant?” She asks.

Kushi smiles at her, glancing at Yuri. Beyond those three, there are doctors and even Steinmann watching from behind a certain point, so they won't mess up the procedure most like.

“Yes. The circle will help focus it. You will be temporarily possessed, but it will be _controlled_.” Kushi stresses the last word to assure the nervous woman. “Channelled. Once the pregnancy takes, the demon will be expelled. You'll be tired after, but you should be unharmed. Even if you get hurt, the doctors are here to handle things.”

The woman smiles and nods. “I'm...going to be a mother.” She sounds happy about it. “Even to such a child...I can't wait to meet them.”

“It's ready.” Yuri says, and the woman takes a deep breath and steps into the room. She stands in the middle of the centre circle, taking in a deep breath, and Yuri focuses. Light starts to glow in the symbols, a circle slowly forming under Yuri herself. Rin can't see what it looks like from his angle though, just notices that it is purple.

Something flickers. A shadow, a foreboding feeling.

Yuri's eyes widen. “Get out of the circle!”

The woman stares at her puzzled, then screams as blue fire starts racing through the room. Heading straight for her. Yuri looks horrified, scared, then leaps, pushing her back...

...and taking the blue flames in her place.

Yuri screams. It's an agonizing scream, and echoes strangely. Blue fire flares on her and Rin can see fangs grow in her mouth and claws on her hand. Kushi grabs a hold of the fleeing, terrified woman, and goes to help Yuri only for a doctor to stop her with a cry of it not being safe.

Yuri stops screaming, takes in a big breath,

“AKTIVIEREN!!”

And the seals, circles, and symbols flare to life, pouring a great energy into Yuri. Satan _screams_. Rin knows it's him, knows that voice, as it howls.

The fire and light dies and Yuri falls forward to the ground.

“Yuri!” Kushi screams and runs into the room before anyone can halt her again. She kneels next to her and carefully lifts her. She lets out a sigh, a sound of relief, then shouts, “Quick! Yurin needs help!”

Rin stares in horror at what he just witnessed and glances over at the doctors and Steinmann. The doctors look nervous, hesitant, one trying to comfort the crying woman with a lost look on his face.

Steinmann, however, looks pale and even scared.

Rin doesn't get a chance to wonder why as at that moment, the room dissolves around him and he's whisked away again.

* * *

Shirō stops in front of them, blinking for a moment. Yukio slows down just in time to avoid bumping into him but Renzō, who has been lost in thought, doesn't avoid that.

Yukio winces as Renzō crashes to the ground, Shiemi giving off a soft cry and then rushing to him. “You okay?”

Renzō groans but nods, slowly standing up. He looks over at Shirō, puzzled by his stillness.

“What is it?” Renzō asks.

Shirō jumps. Yukio narrows his eyes as Shirō turns to face them, grinning. He knows that grin...

“Oh. Just trying to remember which street we went down. We went past the weirdly shaped tree and that mailbox that got blue paint spilled on it right?” Shirō asks cheerfully.

There is silence, the exwires looking at each other and Yukio just staring at him.

“Don't tell me we are lost.” Ryūji asks, though not angrily. More resigned.

Shirō twitches. “No just uh...it's been years since I last went to that church and uh...”

“We're lost.” Ryūji sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “And it's late...damn, is there any place we can crash for the night?”

Shirō opens his mouth then sighs. “Yeah, that would be best. We'll head over there tomorrow. Daylight should make it easier for me to remember the best way there.”

“Or we can use a bus...” Konekomaru grumbles. Shirō ignores that in favour of remembering, loudly, where the nearest capsule hotel is for them.

Yukio sighs, glances at Kuro who gives a dramatic yawn, then pulls out his phone to find another spot for them to rest for the night.

* * *

Rin fades into a new room. One of those medical rooms and he feels sick as he watches how doctors are running around, along with assistants.

The only occupied bed is of the unconscious Yuri Egin and that makes him feel even worse.

He glances to the side and sees Steinmann talking to Shirō about something. Shirō's lips are pressed together so tightly they are white, but he nods and moves out anyways.

Rin doesn't move to follow him. He already knows what will happen next, from Tatsuma's letter and his last trip with Return.

Right now, he's more interested in Steinmann and how he's acting right now. Something isn't right there and Rin has a bad feeling as to why.

* * *

They are now in the church. Rin watches as Steinmann supervises the set up some kind of ritual by the looks of things, so many seals and props there. Rin is confused, not understanding at all.

Then he sees Kurikara, set deliberately on the altar and chills. He knows what day this is too.

“You can't do this.” Shirō is saying to Steinmann.

Steinmann looks coolly at Shirō. “I can't? I most certainly can. Such...creatures are nothing more than a threat to m—to the Order and Assiah.”

“They are the only results of Project Iscariot which is _supposed_ to be for half-demons.” Shirō argues back. “You can't deny they will be an asset in the future--”

“Don't tell me you have gotten _soft_.” Steinmann sneers. “I'll have to talk to the Paladin again after this. If you can't handle such a simple thing, you aren't suited to being a Paladin.”

Shirō watches him go and curses once he's gone, punching a wall. “Damn...dammit...Yuri's been having nightmares forever, foretelling dreams forever of this, but no they are fucking threats...” Shirō closes his eyes and leans again the wall. “Damn...what do I do?”

* * *

The ritual goes wrong almost immediately.

Fire spills out from the centre. Starting as a wall around the two babies – crying loudly – that are lying swaddled on the altar, to a raging wall as the attempt to kill the children, kill Rin and Yukio, persists despite the clear warning.

Rin is near to Steinmann and this is what he sees:

He sees the fire head to Steinmann, directly as if – and Satan probably does – it knows he is the source of the attack.

He sees Steinmann look terrified, truly and utterly terrified, as the fire gets closer to him.

He sees Steinmann raise his hands and trace a pattern, quickly chanting something.

He sees a great mirror appear in front of Steinmann and start glowing brightly, reflecting the flames.

He sees the flames hit the mirror and then scatter, half sucked into the mirror before it is sent back out and roaring out of the top of the church.

Rin watches all of this and feels his heart drop to his feet at the smirk on Steinmann's face as his life is saved at the expense of hundreds of others.

Rin can feel a tug on him, suggesting that Return is almost done, but a thought has him turn away for a moment, so he can find out one more thing. No matter what the truth is.

But what he finds shocks him beyond words.

* * *

Yue catches Rin as he stumbles out from Return's portal. “Rin?”

Rin shakes his head, tears wet on his face. He opens and closes his mouth, then looks down.

“How bad is it?” Keroberos asks after a moment. “How bad...?”

Rin gives a shaky laugh. “Worse...and better than I thought...”

Rin looks at them and tells them something that shocks them all as much as he did when he saw it happen. But at the same time, he's smiling.

It's nice to have good news despite all the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below! It earns the next chapter still.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now heading into the finally parts of this arc! Only a few more chapters remain here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it much like the rest.

Renzō wakes early. He can hear Ryūji snoring in the background – a horrible sound that's a major reason why no one but Konekomaru and he can stand sharing a room with him – but ignores that. They have a window in their small room, one of three they rented for the night. Yukio and Shirō are once again sharing – this time with Kuro smuggled inside – and Izumo and Shiemi of course have another room of their own.

Renzō stares out the window. There's not much to see, nothing except the wall of the other building nearby, but he still looks out. He can pick out shadows and light changing as the morning comes ever closer to truly being there.

Renzō sighs, resting his chin on his hand. _'Rin...are you okay?'_

Rin has been on his mind. More and more it seems in fact, and it got worse when he ran away. Renzō is hurt by that, wondering if he should have called Rin out on the fact he wasn't actually at school that particular day when he visited his dorm. But he had looked at Rin and the questions died before they fully formed.

“Damn.” Renzō runs a hand through his hair and looks at his cellphone again. He has a sent so many emails to Rin, small things. Sometimes the emails are blank except for the subject line. _'At least I'm not the only one...'_ Renzō comforts himself with. The only one who didn't try to contact Rin via email is Shirō.

“ _I can't talk to Rin over that.” Shirō explains when asked by a curious Konekomaru. “I have to meet him face to face first. It's been...too long for anything else.”_

Renzō looks at his hands and thinks of his job next. His double agent status. Which he's slipping at. Not always visible, but on a mission such as this, he slips and “forgets” so many things that he's certain he's going to be found out for and punished.

But it's not just the mission.

“Rin.” The name comes out with more longing than he intends but Renzō can't take it back. He misses Rin, worries for him, loves him.

There is no going back from that.

**Chapter 36: Friends**

The church is a wreck. It and the rest of the old abbey here suffer from serious fire damage and no one asks what caused that. They know too well that it was the Blue Night that emptied this place, that turned it into this wreck.

Yukio looks up at it anyways, looking at it with intent eyes as if he might possibly find something familiar in it. He doesn't feel anything but a strange whisper in the back of his mind, but he considers that more than enough.

Everyone starts heading up the stairs to the church, until Renzō suddenly turns and goes another way.

“What was that for?” Ryūji asks, puzzled.

Shiemi turns in the direction Renzō went then gasps. “There...there is a barrier. That way.” Shiemi starts moving as fast as she can in that direction after Renzō and soon enough the rest follow after some exchange of puzzled looks.

No one outside of the four with magical ability can see the barrier, plus one Cait Sith, but everyone certainly can see the difference between the outside and inside of the barrier. The barrier surrounds a garden, one that is kept in a lovely representation of spring and early summer, blooming elegantly and lovely.

Renzō slows down in the garden, allowing everyone to catch up.

“Shima?” Ryūji asks him softly, seeing how he's hesitating.

Renzō shoots him a wide smile then turns and stares at something. Ryūji turns, and he hears the gasp from Shiemi and wonders if he did the same.

There is Rin, working in the garden rather intently like he has something to prove. Renzō steps forward and then halts, looking unsure. Ryūji glances over his head at Konekomaru who sighs, then gives Renzō a gentle push, making him yelp.

Ryūji grins back at his confuse look. “Go on already. We'll catch up in a bit.”

Renzō stares then slowly nods, a soft look in his eyes, before running off to where Rin is as fast as he can. “Rin!”

Rin looks up at the call of his name and his eyes widen, a flush growing on his cheeks. “R-Renzō?”

He stills as Renzō wraps his arms around him, looking wide eyed and stunned completely by this. He doesn't move for a long time, but when he does it's to return the hug. A knot of tension in Ryūji unties itself at that and he sighs in relief.

“Should I be giving a special talk to that boy...?” Shirō murmurs next to Ryūji, who glances at him and sees the smile there hidden behind a mock serious look.

“Maybe. But it better be in the veins of fucking doing something about it already.” Ryūji is rewarded a laugh for that, before he decides Renzō and Rin had enough time together alone for something to happen at the least and heads over to greet Rin as well.

The rest are close behind him. Except for Yukio, who pulls in front quickly, and Shirō who hangs back with a hesitant look on his face.

* * *

Rin only had a moment to realize Renzō was coming before he was enveloped into a hug. Rin freezes, shocked by that. “R...Renzō?”

“You fucking idiot!” Renzō says harshly. “How could you run away?” Rin winces as Renzō starts slamming his fists on him, making him jump slightly. Renzō pulls back from the hug and Rin stares at his angry, tear stained eyes. “Damn it, we are your friends! We want to help, so let us help! Don't just leave a fucking copy behind and run away without telling us dammit!”

“I...I didn't want you to be hurt...or in trouble...I--” Rin is cut off by Renzō grabbing him by the collar. _'Yue, Kero, what the hell are you doing?'_

Yue and Kero both just rest on the side, looking privately relieved about this. And somewhat amused at times, as Renzō continues to rant at Rin.

Rin stares at Renzō, hears him but also doesn't hear him as he goes on about how stupid he is, then slowly reaches out and returns the hug. Renzō freezes, then slowly relaxes, giving off a ragged sob. “Dammit Rin, I've been so scared.”

Rin swallows. “I...sorry...I shouldn't...I...” Rin closes his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

“That better not just be for Shima.” Rin opens his eyes and jumps, seeing Yukio approach him. He sweats at the angry look on his brother's face and quickly untangles himself from Renzō so he has free movement.

“Uh...Yukio....” Rin trails off, wincing at Yukio's angry look.

“Nii-san...” Yukio sighs, and relaxes, shaking his head. “If you mess with my memory again, I _will_ shoot you.”

Rin stares. “What...are...” Rin stills and turns on Yue, gaping at him. His eyes briefly flicker to violet which wink, Rin just staring in despair over it.

“Oh come on!”

* * *

Despite Rin's worry and horror over Yukio having regained his memories, he is quickly distracted by Shiemi who approaches him with a yell and hug.

“Are you okay?” Shiemi asks after a moment, looking him over carefully for any injuries.

Rin smiles at her concern. “Yeah. I'm fine.” Rin glances over her at Ryūji and blinks. “What the hell happened to your hair Ryūji?”

Renzō bursts out laughing. “I knew you would do that!”

Ryūji scowls and blushes, tugging at one of his shortened locks. “I figured...it was time for a change.”

Rin grins. “Past time more like.” He moves on to see Izumo and her Byakko. “Hey, Izumo.”

Izumo snorts and crosses her arms. “You, are an idiot.” She says carefully, then, to everyone's surprise she actually smiles. “But I'm glad you are okay.”

Rin smiles back and looks over Konekomaru. “You going to yell at me too?”

Konekomaru looks up at him, a twinkle in his eyes. “Maybe. But I need to organize a list of what you did wrong and a list of all the things you could have done instead first. Both are very long.”

Rin winces, but he laughs anyways, leaning into Renzō as he gets back into his space again, Shiemi stepping back with a smile on her face and glancing over at Yukio. Yukio notices she's looking and smiles back, a genuine smile that makes Shiemi light up.

Rin blinks back fresh tears, so happy that his friends came and still want him around, and looks over them.

And freezes. His mouth goes dry and he can't help but stare. Soon enough everyone notices and follows his gaze.

Rin swallows. “Tou...Tou-san?”

* * *

Shirō is there. He's...he can't be there, can he? But he's there and he's wearing the exorcist uniform and his left hand has prosthetic fingers on it – actually moveable ones – and it's Shirō.

“Tou...san..” Rin swallows, wobbles forward. He vaguely notices everyone is moving out of the way. Shirō steps forward, slowly, and meets Rin halfway.

Rin vaguely notices he must have grown, since the distance between him and Shirō has decreased by an inch at least, but he only vaguely notices. The next instant he's falling into Shirō's arms and crying. He thinks Shirō might be crying too, and he's saying sorry over and over, and why should he do that?

“I'm sorry!” Rin wails. “I shouldn't have...I'm sorry!”

“Shh...shhh...you are still young.” Shirō tucks Rin's head under his and hums an old tune. A bit off-key, but Rin remembers it from when they were young and Shirō was struggling to get them to sleep. It makes him cry even harder, more tears pouring from his eyes. “You make mistakes. Everyone does it. I should have been a bit smarter though...you were old enough for it when you were in Junior High.”

Rin lets out a choked laugh, knowing Shirō must know at least a little there now and nods. “Okay.”

And it is okay. It's more than okay.

* * *

Everyone settles in the garden, pulling out blankets and things to make an impromptu picnic, giving both Shirō and Rin space as they handle things. Yukio gets pulled in at some point and the sight of it is comforting to Shiemi.

Yukio is opening up again and though there are still shadows, the light is shining through more and he looks less stressed.

Eventually the family turns and sees everyone having set up an impromptu picnic. Rin laughs and settles down next to Renzō and grabs Kero before he can pounce on the limited food they are pulling out from bags and things. It's not much, but it's something and it makes the tension in him ease some more. Especially as Yukio settles beside him with Shirō beside him.

Rin bumps Yukio's shoulder and gets a grin for his troubles, then reaches for some of the sandwiches – convenience store food but better than nothing when he has a grumbling stomach – asking as he does so, “How did you find me?”

A proud meow from Kuro is the answer and Rin means to glare at him but instead he ends up laughing. Shirō grins and reaches around Yukio to ruffle Rin's hair, ignoring the soft complaint. “So, what was your plan anyways? Aside from running?”

Rin blushes. “Well uh...I was going to meet up with a friend and uh...” He waves his hands around and Ryūji shakes his head.

“No plan.” Ryūji lets out a huff of breath. “Not surprised. You can only come up with things in the midst of crazy.”

Rin protests that but then looks down. “But now...now...there might be another way. But uh...” Rin glances at Shirō guiltily. “I would have to explain somethings first.”

“Go ahead. I think we got enough time for that.” Shirō says with a soft smile that Rin returns.

“Right, first.” Rin grabs Amaimon from where he has been hiding behind Kero and hands him to Shiemi who catches them on instinct. “One Demon King of Earth, I'll return him to Mephisto later.” Rin struggles not to laugh at everyone's dumbfounded expressions.

“Uh...what did you do Nii-san?” Yukio asks after a moment, pushing his glasses back up.

“Little.” Rin pulls out the Card and lets it float in front of everyone, letting them see it. “And you don't have to worry. Doesn't just physically shrink you, your power goes with it.”

“And you kept him?” Shirō eyes the small demon warily and no one blames him.

“It's too dangerous at that size.” Rin sighs, wincing at memories. “So wasn't going to let him get eaten by a bug or something worse. Anyone can handle him, but considering things Shiemi is for the best right now. Consider it payback.”

Shiemi blinks, a bit confused, then turns to see Amaimon staring up at her with a blank expression on his face. She smiles back anyways and he starts to look confused.

“Dangerous...that sounds like you have experience.” Renzō notices and Rin winces, especially at the looks Yukio and Shirō shoot him.

“Yeah, well um...when I first got the Card and how I captured it...” Rin waves his hand vaguely. “It worked out but I got nearly killed by the monks, a spider, a mouse-thing, and Yukio.”

“Me?” Yukio looks distressed at having unknowingly endangered his brother and winces as Rin confirms it. “Okay, so taking care of a demon king...”

“Technically he's my brother too.” Rin shrugs at Yukio's startled look. “Doesn't help to avoid it.” He points out, then sighs. “Right, but plan...I think we need to get in touch with Mephisto. The damn clown probably has the information I'm missing...”

“You are missing?” Izumo asks, confused.

Rin catches the retuning Little and then pulls out a new Card. “Yes. This...is Return. I just used it last night to find out what really caused the Blue Night...and how I and Yukio were born.” Rin swallows and looks over at Shirō. “Project Iscariot, right?”

Shirō flinches, then sighs. “Yeah...” Shirō looks out at the group and gives a weary chuckle. “Not how I originally envisioned telling it, but you all deserve to know too. But I have to warn you, this is incredibly classified.”

“Like Budapest?” Renzō asks, trying to shoot some humour into the scene. Shirō grins and glances at Rin who gives him an innocent look that quickly cracks.

“No. Worse than that.” Shirō pulls a face. “It was a desperate decision and considered heretical by most...but we were on the defensive, really on the defensive, and the thought was that we needed new, stronger blood. And the strongest blood is demon.”

Shirō takes in a deep breath. “Project Iscariot was an attempt to create new half-demons to fight for the Order.” Everyone gasps at that, minds whirling and settling on what that means. “It was scrapped, and so only two results exist.”

“Us.” Yukio says slowly. “Me and my brother...what happened?”

“Satan crashed it.” Rin answers. “Our mother...the first volunteer mother was saved by her, as she took her place. The only reason she survived was because of the ritual set up and her own power...”

“That is true.” Shirō says sadly, reaching out – Yukio moving slightly out of the way so Shirō can get to him – and laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “Yuri Egin was the mage behind the project. One of the few mages left in the Order, having inherited the power and knowledge from her parents. But even though she was only a Lower First Class Exorcist, she was an amazing mage and was working on combining her parents two schools of magic into one.”

“What kind of magic?” Rin asks, curious.

“German Hexecraft and Japanese Omyodo.” Shirō answers with a chuckle. “She tried to explain it to me, but afraid it flew over me, not the least because I didn't believe in human magic back then. But I do know only she could do it. Not even her father could cast in her place. Gave her job security of a sort.”

“She asked me to take care of you.” Shirō says after a moment, laying his other hand on Yukio's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “The both of you. Not sure why me but...I did it. Best I could. Not always good but well...she asked for a normal life for you. For me to raise you as human as long as I could.” Shirō snorts. “Looking back, I probably misheard a bit but...”

“I told her.” Rin swallows, noticing how everyone is staring now. “When...when Return was still wandering without a master, I found it here. In the belltower. It brought me back and I met her, met...Yuri Egin...met our mother. She managed to pierce through the magical protections around me near the end...and I...blabbed a bit.” Rin gives a laugh, shaking his head. “That's probably when she decided that.”

“Stable time loop?” Konekomaru asks, then smiles at Rin's confused look. “Exactly as it sounds. You already changed the past so nothing changed in the future.”

Rin blinks for a bit then slowly nods. “That sounds right...and...” Rin swallows. “I just escaped the Blue Night the first time I was stuck there. Sekki-san saved me. Though it took a lot of energy out of her...”

Yukio looks thoughtful, considering what he knows and remembers now. “It was...during our thirteenth birthday, right?” Rin nods. “I remember how tired she looked...”

“Yeah. She had to use a powerful Card. I gave her permission to do it so she could.” Rin shrugs, avoiding explaining everything with Yue's eyes on him, a silent guardian once again. “Anyways, I went back again last night...this time I saw what caused the Blue Night.” Rin swallows. “Tou-san...do you know someone named Steinmann who was part of the project?”

Shirō stares at him and slowly nods. “Well, not part of the project but like me was supervising it. Does he...?”

“I need...we need more information.” Rin corrects. “Because I saw...and what I saw will help get the Vatican off my back if we can do this right...”

* * *

Shirō calls Mephisto almost immediately after that. He ends up wandering off so he can argue with him a bit. Pinching the bridge of his nose, one gets the impression the demon is ranting at Shirō. His long suffering look and dull “yeses” certainly lend precedence to it.

“So why did you run away?” Ryūji asks Rin. “It can't just be not wanting to die, you stuck with the terms before. Something scare you?”

Rin twitches. “You...could say that...”

“The Cards.” Renzō says, making Rin turn to face him. “They are alive, right?”

Rin shakes his head. “Not...exactly. But they have thoughts...feelings...” Rin swallows and looks down. Kero, who has been uncharacteristically silent this whole time, turns to look at everyone.

“The Cards are to an extent thinkin' individuals. They aren't as complex as me and Yue, but they are plenty good. They just got limits on them, fer good reasons.” Kero explains to them.

“Mirror told me something.” Renzō glances at Rin. “I knew it was her instead of you always. She's good, but not _that_ good. But...she said, _the Cards love their master and that is the reason of the Final Judgement_.” Renzō meets Rin's gaze and does his best not to flush, since Mirror also pointed out how Renzō loves Rin. Not important to this situation.

“What's this Final Judgement, Nii-san?” Yukio asks, feeling a bit of dread. Rin doesn't answers.

“It is the final test to determine if the new master is worthy.” Yue answers in his place, stepping forward.

“Yue--!” Rin protests, looking worried. Yue waves him off.

“It is okay.” Yue settles down across from Yukio and meets his gaze firmly. “I am the first Judge of that Judgement. The second Judge is the Head of the Cards. I must fight the candidate to their full potential until they prove their abilities. And their suitability. If they do not...”

“A Catastrophe.” Rin whispers. “All of those who have been touched by the Cards or come in contact with them, will have their bonds dissolved into nothing. Whoever is most important to them will no longer be important.”

Stunned silence greets that.

“W-why?” Shiemi asks shakily. “Why do that?”

Yue turns to look at her. “For the sake of the Cards.” He answers softly. “They love their master and will do anything for their master. Once Rin wrote his name on the Cards, they became his and so they love him. To prevent the pain and suffering that would cause, the ties must be cut. But the Cards are powerful enough that not just their own ties will be cut.”

“So...” Konekomaru swallows. “If Okumura-kun hadn't done that...”

“I would have stopped caring for Yukio. And Tou-san too.” Rin clenches his fist, bunching up his pants. “But I won. And so I became the Master. And the Catastrophe...”

“Was avoided.” Kero finishes, patting Rin's hand in a comforting manner. “Rin managed to be the master the Head of the Cards was lookin' fer. He wouldn't have been chosen without that.”

“Wait...you saying...such a thing...” Yukio swallows. “That's why you ran. That's why you said you didn't want anyone to die. If you are executed...the Cards will tear apart the Order!”

Rin nods, as everyone gasps or swears according to their character in reaction. “And that would be...bad. The Order isn't the greatest, but they are the largest exorcist organization in the world. If they fall...”

“It will be a power vacuum and a fighting force that protects Assiah from dangerous demons will be gone.” Rin swallows. “It won't end well.”

Silence descends on the group at that and it is to that silence that Shirō returns to. “Well, I got the information off of Mephisto but it ain't all good...what's wrong?”

Renzō turns to him, a blinding smile on his face. “Oh nothing, just found out that if Rin is executed the Order will have like what, a month until it's completely wiped off the face of the planet.” As Shirō stares at him, Renzō keeps smiling and holds out his hand. “Muffin?”

* * *

Lightning just resists the urge to cover his ears as Angel goes off on another rant. He's been doing that lately, almost desperately going on about how Okumura Rin is evil, the Son of Satan, blah blah blah.

Sighing, Lightning turns to his phone as it goes off. Raising his eyebrow at the subject topic in the email he was sent, he quickly opens and reads it.

A grin nearly splits his face open and he looks up, eager to get things moving again. He then pauses as he realizes Angel is still in rant mode and, sighing, decides to hold off just a bit longer before telling Angel the “good” news.

They finally located Okumura Rin.

* * *

After Shirō has been caught up in regards to not only what they talked about when he was away, but a basic overview of the crazy that happened while he was recovering, Shirō shakes his head. “Unbelievable. You all are trouble magnets. Or troublemakers and I'm not sure which is worse.”

“Hey! We try our best but be fair, Son of Satan here is the main cause of it!” Renzō teasingly says, making Rin punch him in the shoulder. “Ow, hey! Super strength!”

“Stop whining, I pulled it.” Rin laughs. “But man...” Rin turns to Shirō and smiles. “I'm happy to have you back.”

Shirō smiles back and would have replied except Rin holds up a hand. Yue lifts his head and looks alert and Kero lifts himself into the air.

“What is it?” Shirō asks, softly.

“I had Kero and Yue set up a perimeter after you guys got here.” Rin explains. “Someone just tripped it just a second.” Rin grabs out his staff and stands, pulling out a Card. “Show me what's going on there, Record.”

A brief flash of light and soon enough a hovering “screen” is in front of them.

Everyone frowns and tenses. “Exorcists.”

Rin nods. “Yeah...” He narrows his eyes and then grins, looking at the rest. “Why don't we go say _hi_?”

They stare at Rin for a moment, then one by one the implications go off and soon all are looking pleased or grinning in excitement at what is to come.

It's past time they payed those jerks back.

* * *

The first sign anyone gets things will go wrong is how quiet it is outside of them. Nothing but the wind and chill in the air.

The second is when they find the garden and can only stare stunned at the unseasonal place, with flowers and warm air past a certain point.

The third is when a few exorcists mysteriously drop down out of sight and are only noticed missing too late.

But ultimately Lightning realizes they didn't actually stand a chance when he ends up face to face, or rather face to shotgun, with one Fujimoto Shirō giving him a very unamused look.

_'Fujimoto is back.'_ Lightning freezes, considers his condition and figures that between the previous Paladin and all the energetic youths, a few prodigies, two “guardians” they know nothing about, and a freaking mage slash Son of Satan, they really are in trouble.

So he does the best and only thing he can think of.

Grinning widely, Lighting says, “Parley?”

Lightning hopes the fact Shirō actually cracks a small grin at that is a good sign.

* * *

Disarmed and with Shadow and Windy along with guards to keep them pinned in, the exorcists wait. They aren't completely uncomfortable, since they are in the garden, but it is rather humiliating to have been captured by not only a bunch of exwires and teenagers, but by the previous Paladin who _just_ got cleared for duty.

“Dare I ask what you want us for?” Lightning asks cheerfully of his nearest “guard”.

Shiemi, who had been talking softly under her breath to Amaimon unknown to them, squeaks in surprise at being addressed and whirls around, bringing her hands up to her chest in shock. “Oh, um...that will have to wait until Rin and Fujimoto-san are done talking.”

Lightning hums in thought but doesn't say anything else – despite the annoyed glances he receives from his fellow prisoners – and after he proves to have no more questions, Shiemi turns back around to apologize and resume her conversation with Amaimon.

Shiemi frowns in concern when she notices the dazed expression on Amaimon's face. “Amaimon-san? Are you okay?”

“Guah.” Is his so eloquent response and spiking Shiemi's worry over him.

“Amaimon-san?” She says a bit louder, though luckily not enough for the exorcists to understand her.

“...Fine.” He squeaks out after a moment, still looking a bit dazed. After a moment, he manages to remember the conversation. “S-so, that garden...?”

Shiemi smiles. “Aah, yes, Rin offered to teach me how to pull off a similar barrier to here at my garden. It will be wonderful to be able to still visit it even in the dead of winter...”

Amaimon does his best to focus on Shiemi's words but now he also has to deal with the distracting fact that yes Shiemi has some rather impressive breasts. Incredibly impressive at his current size in fact.

Somehow, the fact her conversation partner is constantly distracted by her chest and bright red manages to escape Shiemi as she cheerfully asks Amaimon questions about his kin and other such things about demons.

* * *

“So, what's so important to talk about before doing anything?” Rin asks, somewhat nervously.

Shirō gives him a soft grin. “You aren't in trouble...or rather you may be, but not that way.”

“Tou-san?” Rin asks and a part of Shirō's heart swells to hear Rin call him that again. Certainly he might go back to Oyaji, but at this point Shirō knows it's a fond address like Tou-san. But Tou-san is the first word he said and the one that truly bought Shirō into Yuri's last request.

“ _Please...if anything happens, raise them. Raise them as good, kind boys. Raise them as your sons, as humans.”_

Shirō shakes his head out of memory and his smile fades as he remembers what Mephisto told him. “Steinmann became a Grigori.”

Rin freezes. “That...that makes sense. I thought I heard his voice before...during that first trial...” Rin eyes Shirō. “What are the Grigori anyways? Aside from the heads of the Order.”

“The Grigori are special. They are generally retired exorcists, officially speaking, but it's more complicated than that.” Shirō sighs and has a rare instance of missing his old cigarettes. The stress he's feeling is probably to blame. “They are _erased_. Officially their old selves are dead as long as they are Grigori. This is to protect them. Gives them no attachments outside of running the Order, again officially speaking, and gives them a lot of focus. They are not liable for any crimes done before they take up the Grigori name.”

Rin frowns. “So...that would be a problem.”

Shirō rubs his face. “Yeah, it will be.”

“But...can they be stripped of their position?” Shirō is startled by this question but thinks on it.

“Yes. But do you know which Grigori? It has to be one of the two men but they keep themselves covered.” Shirō shrugs. “And Mephisto didn't know, or rather claims not to. He definitely knows all the Grigori's old identities, just keeps them for a serious emergency.”

Rin snorts. “And I don't count. No, really. If they can be stripped, it means we got him.”

Shirō stares at Rin. “You don't mean...”

“Gerdot Steinmann. Divine Mirror.” Rin swallows. “Tell me about that Divine Mirror. I'm sure Mephisto was too happy to rant about that power.”

Shirō nods. “He was.”

Rin's lips twist into a grimace. “Well, it gets worse than he knows. He couldn't monitor the Blue Night, not with Satan's power going all over the place. So he doesn't know. He's not going to be happy.”

“What about?” Shirō asks.

“The weakness of the Divine Mirror.” Rin answers. “That's what caused the Blue Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below! That is necessary to keep this author happy enough to post the next chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now you are all looking forward to Rin going at the Order and beating the idiotic shit out of them. But! We have to answer one more question before that. And that question is...
> 
> What the _fuck _the Illuminati are up to.__

Zoya moves down the hallways at a brisk pace. She's flanked by those German twins, but ignores them. Instead she focuses on what's ahead.

The doors open as she approaches and she comes to a crisp halt, saluting the commander before her. “Commander. The new report from Shima Renzō demands your immediate attention.”

Zoya can see how displeased some of the scientists and technicians are for her appearance, but they wisely don't get in her way.

Lucifer turns to her. He's having a good day so she can see his face instead of him using that special helmet to hide his face. Not that it changes things; the demon king is as unreadable as ever.

“What has come from there?” Lucifer asks after a moment.

“Sir...” Zoya hesitates and she knows she definitely has everyone attention now. She never hesitates. “You...may not believe this but, Okumura Rin is a mage.”

Lucifer goes still. Zoya can hear exclamations of shock and a few curses from others – including one of the German brothers until he gets elbowed by his brother – but she keeps her attention on Lucifer.

“That is impossible.” He says finally.

“It should be, but according to Shima, he originally gained the knowledge and power when he still had the seal on.” Zoya carefully explains. “And...remember the report on the false execution?”

“Yes.” Zoya almost flinches at the look on Lucifer's eyes at that reminder, but holds still somehow.

“Shima reveals the rest of what happened there. He did not report the rest for...reasons.” Zoya's lips tighten and she recalls some of Renzō's reports as time progressed. His writing style always changes when it comes to the Son of Satan and she has her suspicions there. Best to keep it quiet and leave it be until it truly effects his position. “He revealed he has some rather powerful artifacts under his command. Magical cards. And, even more so, he has two guardians of the name of Yue and Keroberos. Magical creations all of them. And he's the third master they have had.”

“Then why have we never heard of these cards before?” Lucifer asks, accepting the tablet from Zoya and flicking through the report they were given. It includes photos and informative comments from Renzō to explain some things. It is thorough as usual.

_'Except, he seems to skirt around exactly how this all ties to Okumura Rin.'_ Zoya's lips purse at the reminder then she smooths her expression as Lucifer turns to her again.

“According to Shima, Okumura Rin claims they are from another world.” Zoya can hear the shocked gasps from the others, including some cries of that being crazy and _impossible_.

All sounds that stop as Lucifer raises his hand. “Is that so? It does make sense. They do exist. Worlds outside Assiah and Gehenna.”

Now it is Zoya's turn to be shocked. She consoles herself that she's not the only who is, but she can't help but be curious as to how exactly Lucifer knows of the other worlds. No time to dwell on it, as Lucifer stands.

“Prepare for a team. We will investigate this as best we can. That is what was requested of us.” Lucifer sounds almost annoyed by it, though perhaps fondly. “You will be on the team.”

“Sir. Who else?” She asks, and for a moment she wonders if she said something wrong at the look Lucifer gives her.

“I will be leading it.” Protests go up and then are silenced again by Lucifer. “I will do so. My brother appears to have more special talents than we knew before. He has combined human and demon magic into a new art-form,” – more gasps come from this – “and that makes him even more dangerous.” Lucifer explains calmly. “And, I am...curious as to how this all fits.”

Zoya looks up at her boss and slowly nods. She knows better than to push, as worried as she gets over his health. She will have to give some _encouragement_ to the team working on making an inhaled version of the elixir though.

They should have it ready by now anyways.

**Chapter 37: Light's Guide**

Stepping out into Southern Cross District, Lucifer can't help but look with some interest around him. This is where Rin grew up, which makes this otherwise ordinary place almost extraordinary. It certainly makes it interesting to him.

Behind him, Lucifer knows the rest of the team have settled in. Aside from Zoya, the two German twins and one doctor are coming with him. Lucifer is not pleased by the doctor's presence – being one of the more insistent ones – but he knows that his health is still precarious enough that it is necessary.

“Sir.” Zoya approaches him and waits for instructions.

Lucifer acts as if he didn't notice her, focusing instead on the aura around him. There is so much magic here, even with the effects of time on things. Rin hasn't been here for quite some time. But now he has returned and the magic blooms.

“The hospital.” Lucifer says at last. “A previous report mentioned that. Let us go there and see what we can find.”

Zoya nods and turns on her heels.

Lucifer looks out into the Southern Cross District once again before turning and heading to the car they procured.

There may be a slight thrill in being out and about in the world again, but Lucifer rather pretend he doesn't feel it. He must focus on what he came here for.

* * *

Lucifer is never quite sure what to think of hospitals. He has been in and out of various versions of it with his followers due to his condition, but the ones humans use for themselves he always can never understand fully.

It didn't take much research to find who to talk to. The name of the deceased girl is Nomura Natsuko, and there is a Nomura Shizuko who works in research in this hospital. She's also the one who is behind the Summer Dream charity group which Rin volunteers for.

Which means she is the one they need to talk to about Rin.

Lucifer lets Zoya handle setting up the meeting. He is willing to admit he is not adept with the intricacies of how humans think in this setting, and so instead takes a seat in the waiting room and waits. The doctor takes a seat nearby while the German twins lean against a wall and talk about some game show they are watching.

“Hello.” That cheerful greeting has Lucifer blink and look up to see a girl before him. She couldn't be older than ten, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a somewhat strange outfit though, looking like a costume in fact.

To be precise, Lucifer swears he's seen something similar in ballet at times, considering her top looks like a ballet costume with multiple layered, sheer, and glittery skirts on the bottom, which are longer in the back than the front. Her sleeves are off her shoulders and separate from the rest of her costume, tied up at the top but open and flowing just above her hands. The entire outfit is white with yellow accents, with a butterfly decoration just under her collar and a flower crown on her head, pushed back so it is nearer the back than the front. Her feet, Lucifer notices at the last, are bare.

Lucifer blinks slowly at her, still stunned by her strange appearance and her approaching him. She sighs. “My name is Natsuko, what's yours?”

Lucifer eyes her for a moment. “Should you not know better than to talk to strangers?”

“Sir?” Lucifer looks over at the Illuminati doctor who is blinking confusedly at him. Lucifer just stares at him until he mumbles something and looks away from him.

“Aren't you going to tell me your name?” Natsuko asks him again, cheerfully.

Lucifer shakes his head. “No.”

“Well, that's rude of you Lucifer-san.” Natsuko says cheerfully, shocking him. “I thought it would be nice to have a proper hello. But you don't want one do you?”

“Commander, the meeting has been arranged.” Lucifer turns at Zoya's words and she frowns, looking somewhat puzzled. “Is something wrong?”

Lucifer looks over at Natsuko. But she's not longer there, confusing him. Shouldn't he have noticed her leaving?

Dismissing it from his mind, Lucifer stands. “Nomura-sensei has agreed to speak?”

“Yes, though we were asked to make it quick.” Zoya answers. “This way sir.”

Lucifer glances briefly at where he last saw Natsuko, then follows Zoya, dismissing the strange girl from his mind.

* * *

Nomura Shizuko is a serious faced woman who keeps her hair always tied back in a bun. She is reading through some reports when Lucifer enters quietly.

“Take a seat please. This should just be a moment longer.” She says. Lucifer can see one of the German twins bristling, but a single warning glance is all he needs to give. Nomura is not being rude, just honest.

Soon enough the report is finished and she lifts her head to look at him. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything to explain that. “You must be the man who wished to talk to me. What is it about?”

Lucifer notices a photo on her desk. Rin is in it, younger looking, and without the distinctive demonic features. He's with a rather sickly looking child who is wearing a colourful costume and a plastic crown on her head. She's smiling happily at him and he's giving a fond smile back.

Nomura notices where he's looking and smiles. “That was taken at my daughter's last birthday.”

“Okumura Rin is the boy, yes?” Lucifer asks, soft voiced.

Nomura looks at him sharply for that, but nods. “Yes. It is. May I ask why you are curious?”

Lucifer is silent for a moment, examining Nomura's features. Eventually he nods. “I am his brother.”

He knows that the guards with him have stiffened in shock but he ignores them. Honesty is the best road to take in this regard. Just merely not too much. Lucifer rather not lie blatantly in this situation.

Nomura gives him a wide eyed look, then scrutinizes him. “I can believe that. You have similar facial structures and your eyes are the same.” Nomura is silent for a moment, obviously thinking things through. “Rin-kun never talked much about his family, aside from his twin brother and foster father. I was led to think he didn't have any family outside of that.”

“It was...something he did not know for quite some time.” Lucifer admits, another carefully edited truth. “There were reasons behind that.”

“You claim to be his _brother_ and you are a fully grown man, I can see there are definitely reasons.” Nomura pulls a sour expression. “Why exactly are you approaching me?”

“Rin is missing.” Lucifer answers carefully. “He is currently under the guardianship of another and he ran away. We know that he has a tie to your charity organization so we thought to ask you if you had any ideas or information you can give.”

Nomura opens her mouth, then considers things. “Depends how much you can believe in.”

Lucifer gives her a deliberately gentle smile. “You might be surprised in what I can believe in.”

Nomura slowly nods. “I can believe that too.” Nomura glances at another photo on her desk, one that Lucifer can't see the subject of, then turns back to him. “I met him because he sneaked into the hospital to speak to my daughter.”

As Nomura continues her story, behind Lucifer the other Illuminati members end up gaping and at times muttering to themselves. Only Zoya keeps a straight face, and even then her eyes betray her as being somewhat confused.

* * *

“He makes _teddy bears_!” One of the German twins is wailing in the background. Lucifer ignores him and lets Zoya handle him instead. He certainly doesn't know the proper response aside from not-incineration.

Nomura's description of Rin not only matches with what Shima Renzō has been reporting, but adds some extra to it. He definitely had magic back then and that “Angel” was probably the Heal card that was mentioned by Renzō in his improved false execution report.

_'The light she mentioned though...that is the part I have trouble believing._ ' Lucifer frowns at that. He's had centuries of existence and never found proof of anything but demonic ghosts.

“Oh you are such a sourpuss.” That voice makes him turn and see Natsuko looking up at him again. “Why not try believing in something?”

“There is no proof.” Lucifer answers back before he can wonder what he's doing.

Natsuko laughs. “I'm here, aren't I?”

Lucifer for a moment wonders what that means, then Natsuko lifts herself in the air. She has wings and has a bright smile on her face.

“Hello Lucifer. I'm Nomura Natsuko and I'm here for you!” She says cheerfully.

Lucifer stares at her, stunned, then glances around. No one else seems to notice the flying girl, not even his guards.

Natsuko giggles. “Of course they don't notice silly. I'm here for _you_.”

“What for?” Lucifer asks, narrowing his gaze at her.

“Well, you'll have to wait and see!” Natsuko chirps cheerfully, then giggles again. Lucifer wonders what exactly he's feeling at this moment as he stares at the giggling Natsuko.

* * *

After the hospital, there is only the school to go to next. The Order has already been there though, so it is decided to do it sneakily.

Which would be easier without Natsuko there. The winged-girl hums a cheerful song the entire time, and at times asks various questions of Lucifer. Or even say different things. He does his best to ignore them, but at times they bother him more than he is willing to admit.

“What did you feel when you found about your brothers? The ones that are half-human I mean.”

“Hey, what's it like being a demon?”

“You know, you are a real grouch. You need to lighten up. Ever heard of relaxing?”

“Meanie! You didn't have to do that to the poor lady!”

“You got pretty eyelashes.” The last thing Natsuko says has Lucifer actually turn to look at her. Natsuko smirks. “Yay, got you to pay attention to me!”

Lucifer sighs, and barely resists the urge to rub his forehead as Natsuko cheerfully resumes humming that song again.

* * *

“Where do we go next, sir?” Zoya asks.

Lucifer doesn't respond, looking out. He does his best to focus on things, but Natsuko keeps floating in front of him, moving like she's dancing. It's very distracting.

“Sir?” Zoya sounds concerned. “We got some information from Shima Renzō...”

Lucifer nods. “Tell me it and...” Lucifer stops, feeling a sudden surge of power. He wouldn't have noticed it except he was actively looking for signs of magic, even the more unusual kind. And that was most unusual. Natsuko lets out a yelp and darts behind him.

“Oh dear, Onii-chan is angry. Best get under cover before the weather turns foul.” Natsuko tells him.

Lucifer starts moving at that, making the rest scramble to keep up. They manage to reach the overhanging of a hotel just in time before the deluge hits the city. Looking up as best he can without getting wet, Lucifer sighs.

“This will not stop until morning.” Lucifer says after a moment. “It is best we rest and continue looking tomorrow.”

Murmurs of agreement go off at that and Natsuko beams. “Yay! So, this hotel looks good. We can talk better when you got your own room.”

Lucifer now wishes he could groan, since those words fill him with some kind of special dread.

He also has the feeling Natsuko is not going to be stopping anytime soon and in fact things will get much worse before they get better.

* * *

The hotel they are in is not the greatest, but it serves it's purpose. Having enough rooms for them all – with the German twins sharing like usual – allows Lucifer to relax.

“Sir, you need another dose of the elixir.” The doctor says and that startles Lucifer.

“I...feel fine.” Lucifer tells him, and it is the truth. He's been fine all day, without any ill effects. Which is strange now that he thinks of it. He should have had at least one fit.

The doctor frowns. “That may be true sir, but you need to have your elixir dose...”

“Tell him no.” Natsuko sounds surprisingly serious. Lucifer glances at her, surprised at her tone. “Don't let him dose you.”

Lucifer eyes her for a moment, then turns to the doctor. Who is prepping a needle. “No.” The doctor jumps at that, dropping the needle and whirling to look at him.

“S-sir?” He stutters.

“I do no need the elixir. Leave me.” Lucifer narrows his eyes and the doctor pales, gathering up his stuff and fleeing the room for his own. Lucifer relaxes once he is gone and turns to Natsuko. “Why did you tell me to do that?”

“Didn't you notice?” Natsuko tilts her head to one side. “You feel better, don't you?”

Lucifer pauses. She is speaking the truth. He has felt quite strong in body for some time. Ever since...

“You are doing something, are you not?” Lucifer turns intense eyes on Natsuko.

Natsuko gives a laugh. “Yes, yes I am. You are clever.”

“Why?” Lucifer asks. “What benefit do you gain from it?”

A sorrowful look crosses Natsuko's face. “You think that of me? Lucifer-san, that is not what it is. I would do it no matter what. There is no benefit. I could do my duty without that. I just merely wished to ease your pain.”

Lucifer is stunned. He's never met a human like that before. All others seem to expect something from him, usually power of a sort. “Why? And what do you mean duty?”

“I wish to be friends Lucifer-san.” Natsuko floats over to him and cups his face in her hands, smiling sweetly. “And I am your guide. You stand on the knife's edge, poised between choices. But you are blind to your choices. I am here to...illuminate them.” She laughs at that. “Now, let's play a get to know each other game. I'll ask one question and you ask another!”

Lucifer stares at her, then slowly nods. “Very well.”

Natsuko darts away from him and claps her hands. “Yay!” Sitting cross-legged in the air, Natsuko beams at him. “What is your favourite colour?”

Lucifer pauses, considering it for a moment. He hadn't really thought of it before but...

“Gold. And green.” He adds after a moment. He pauses. “What is your favourite colour?” He asks, not sure what else to ask her.

Natsuko smiles. “Pink. I also like blue.”

And so does a few hours past until it is late and he should rest before morning comes.

* * *

Lucifer wakes in darkness to the sound of voices.

“Really Ying Hua you shouldn't--”

“Oh stop your fussing Suppi! Ying Hua knows what she's doing!”

Lucifer sits up and lights up the room with his power. However, he does not catch people sneaking in, but already inside. A girl sit in a chair in front of him, a soft smile on her face. She has her brown hair tied in a side ponytail and brilliant green eyes that look at him sharply. Beside and just behind her, a woman leans against the table. Her long hair drapes over the chair and she smiles sharply at him. She can't be human, not with her big butterfly wings and aura. At the girl's feet lies a great black cat, sharp featured with a blue gem on its forehead and twin butterfly wings to the woman's.

“Hello Lucifer-san.” The girl greets him. “I am Ying Hua. And I wish to speak to you about the Illuminati.”

Lucifer eyes her. Ying Hua smiles back at her, and he wonder why she is here. Not to mention how she got inside his room without alerting him. Even though he's only staying temporarily, he certainly set up preventive measures for warnings at the least.

His eyes narrow. “You are a mage.”

Ying Hua's smile widens. “Yes. And I wish to know about the Illuminati.”

“I am sure there are other ways to gain such knowledge. Less dangerous ones at that.” Lucifer says softly.

Ying Hua shakes her head. “I rather hear it straight from the leader himself. What you see their goal as. And not their own interpretations.”

Lucifer frowns at that, not liking the implication she is suggesting there. However, he is at an impasse. If Ying Hua or him fight with their powers, they will certainly at the least blow up this hotel. At the worst, much more of this section of the city will go under. And that's without getting into the handicap Lucifer is under facing off against a mage.

“You can trust Ying Hua-neechan.” Natsuko says, startling him. “She really just wants to talk.”

Lucifer sighs, but turns to Ying Hua again anyways. “Very well. What do you wish to know?”

* * *

Ying Hua leaves the hotel humming softly. The rain and snow, the slush, the wind that would buffer her, slide off the shield placed around herself and extending to cover Ruby and Spinel as well. “That was informative, was it not?”

Spinel lets out a heavy sigh. “What was that for? And why did you lie to Rin about not being available?”

“I can't get involved quite yet. Rin-kun has to handle such things himself. He needs those friends of his with him.” Ying Hua explains cheerfully as she heads down the street. “I am not the right friend for the occasion.”

“And the talk with Lucifer?” Spinel asks, turning his massive head to her.

Ying Hua giggles. “Half curiosity, and half making sure he's confused and off-balanced about me. My interest in the Illuminati will be taken as _that_ kind of interest. And he's a hard one to move.” Ying Hua shakes her head and laughs. “Such an odd combo...a pessimist and an idealist in one.” She turns her eyes to the sky, a strange expression on her face.

Ying Hua is silent for a moment longer, her expression turning thoughtful. “Perhaps he will choose a better life than what he's going after right now.”

There is silence in response to that, Ruby and Spinel glancing at each other at those words, but nothing comes forth from either guardian ultimately as they follow Ying Hua down the street and into another location.

That hotel does not make a safe spot to stay for the night.

* * *

The next day has Lucifer heading, after a quick check-up and a needed morning meal, to where he can sense the presence of Rin's magical power. It is very distinct, though diffused to hide. Perhaps it is his blood connection to Rin that makes it easier to find it.

However, like suspected, Rin is not actually in the house which glows faintly due to wards. Lucifer eyes the wards for a moment, then relaxes. The wards are small, and will be unable to effect him. So he approaches the door and knocks on it.

The door opens on a woman who blinks in surprised at seeing him. “I'm sorry. Who are you?”

Lucifer doesn't answer that, feeling the wards a bit more strongly here. He also sees a boy Rin's age approach the entrance, looking curious and even wary. “Where is Okumura Rin?”

The woman pales and grips the doorknob in her hand. “Are you from the Order?”

Lucifer can hear some murmurs of confusion from behind him at that. He merely blinks, wondering why she sounds frightened about that.

“The Order is after Onii-chan.” Natsuko says into his ear. “They know that much.”

Lucifer does his best to ignore her. “No. I am here for another reason. I wish to know if you know where he went. He stopped here, did he not?”

“Wh...what reason do you have?” She looks suspicious and very wary. She's frightened, but standing her ground. “His friends were already here so why--”

“You are related to him, aren't you?” It's posed as a question, but stated as more like a fact by the boy. The resemblance to the woman is there, suggesting a relationship. Something confirmed by, “Mother, you should head inside.”

His mother glances at him, looking fearful still, then slowly nods, taking in a deep breath and carefully prying her hand off the wall and doorknob, stepping back and away.

The boy steps through the door and shuts it behind him. “Who are you, aside from a relation to Okumura-kun?”

Lucifer stares at him, considering the glasses and slender frame. He is not athletic, much less a warrior. He would be laughably easy to deal with physically.

“I am Lucifer.” He introduces himself and the boy stiffens. _'Interesting. He knows what that means.'_

“Why are you suddenly interested in Okumura-kun?” The boy crosses his arms and stares up at him.

“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer can't help but be somewhat confused by the words.

“He's almost sixteen and _now_ you are looking into him, aren't you? If you knew him from before now, you wouldn't be asking us where he is.” The boy says simply. “And you wouldn't have been at the hospital talking to Nomura-sensei and asking her questions. The school he went to as well had a visit from you.”

A sharp intact of breath is heard from Zoya. “How do you know that?” She's giving him a suspicious look and is ready to deal with him if he is a threat.

The boy shrugs. “I have my sources.”

“Would your sources say where Okumura Rin is?” Lucifer asks.

“No.” He says. “Or rather, I won't tell you.” He lifts his chin and straightens. “I won't tell you anything.”

“Why not?” Lucifer asks and it's a dangerous tone. But the boy doesn't flinch.

“You are a danger to Okumura-kun. I won't let you hurt him.”

Lucifer stares at him, flabbergasted though he doesn't show it. He flat out said he won't let him near Rin and that's something he doesn't understand. He narrows his eyes. “You know who and what I am. If you refuse, I will hurt you. And then I will hurt your family if that is not enough to make you talk.”

The boy pales but still shakes his head. “I won't tell you.”

Lucifer is about to add more to it, but Natsuko interrupts him. “He won't. He loves Onii-chan. He won't ever betray him.”

Lucifer glances over at her, to see her smiling softly at the boy. “He still loves Onii-chan after all this time, and that love won't let him betray him. You lose this no matter what.”

Lucifer considers it, consider this boy who draws on love to stand up to him despite knowing everything about who he is, or at least enough. He thinks of how Renzō claims _l_ _ove_ is a strength and weakness both.

Lucifer nods and steps back. “Very well.” He can't help but be somewhat pleased by the loyalty Rin inspires. It is something...to praise in him, that he can have so many different people care for him. The mention of Rin's friends and Renzō's report confirms that they are all looking for him and probably will find him.

Lucifer leaves the area, but not before leaving a marker on the house, shocking Zoya. “Sir? Why did you do that?”

“He has impressive fortitude. And I suspect the entire house has been blessed with the sight.” Lucifer explains calmly, while Natsuko cheers his actions for some strange reason. “It will mean they will not be troubled by any demon powerful enough to get past the wards.”

Rin decided they were worthy of protection. It is only right Lucifer adds his own protections to it.

* * *

It is late, very late, and they have found no sign of Rin after that house.

And then the aura shifts, the leylines trembling slightly, as Rin's power flashes once. Lucifer stops, shocked by that, and it is ten long minutes later that it happens again.

And though Lucifer doesn't know for certain, he knows that Rin did something important.

“Onii-chan is almost ready.” Natsuko says, confirming his feeling. She then turns to him. “So I need to get you ready too, Lucifer-san! Let's talk more!”

Lucifer attempts to avoid such things, but Natsuko's prying questions are annoying. This leaves his guards and agents very confused, as they exchange puzzled glances as Lucifer appears to them to be arguing with thin air.

“Uh...what is going on with the Commander?” The doctor asks, adjusting his bags.

Zoya frowns, not liking how Lucifer seems to get distracted easily and is muttering to himself. “I am not sure...he needs another check up though. We can't leave him like this. It could be a sign of worse things to come.”

The doctor murmurs agreement after a moment and, after glancing at Lucifer once more who is now walking forward again, scrambles to keep up with him.

Lucifer, meanwhile, wishes he could cover his ears as, his arguments and then attempted avoidance has resulted in Natsuko claiming she will sing a “special” song until he agrees to talk properly to her.

“This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend...”

Truly, this is a very special kind of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Please hit me in the comments below! I really do need feedback for this chapter; how I handle Lucifer and Natsuko in particular.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes what everyone has been looking forward to: Rin going after the Order.
> 
> In other news...what. the. ever. living. FUCK. America!? How could you? Fuck your election process how did this...
> 
> ...oh right. White people according to various charts and such. uuuuuuuuuuugh. And worst of all this is very stressful. Everyone in America, stay safe.

When he first got the news from Shirō, Mephisto didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to laugh, which is ultimately what he did, but another part wanted him to bang his head against his desk and honestly that is still tempting.

“But Rin-kun is correct.” Mephisto muses, leaning back in his chair and considering what is ahead. Making the arrangements will cost him but if what Rin says is true, this trial will make up for that cost in full and then some.

“The Blue Night...” Mephisto practically tastes those words on his tongue and lips. “Such a thing has never been truly brought up since it happened. It was swept under the rug as fast as they could during the recovery process...”

Which, in retrospect, wasn't just the human's poor way of dealing with grief and loss. Someone wanted it not looked into and that someone is who Rin mentioned more than once.

“Gerdot Steinmann.” Mephisto frowns in thought. That man has always been cold and calculating, but him being tied to the Blue Night is something that Mephisto himself struggles with. Certainly he was part of the problem that started the Blue Night, but the cause of such landing directly on him? It sounds preposterous.

“Which means it is likely true.” Mephisto admits out loud. The more crazy the truth, the more apt for it to be true. Rin wouldn't use that as his defence otherwise.

Mephisto hums in thought and wonders what else Rin knows. If he knows about Steinmann...

“He knows about Project Iscariot.” Mephisto chuckles. “Looks like the Order's dirty laundry is being pulled out and waved about. This should be fun.”

Mephisto leans back into his chair and grins madly. Truly, this shall be an entertaining event. And for once, he's going to keep his hands off it. This show needs no more direction than it already has.

**Chapter 38: The Trial**

Renzō takes a deep breath, doing his best to remain calm. Coming to the Vatican directly is risky enough, but demanding a trial is another. He's not entirely sure why they agreed to one.

_'Unless they think they will win.'_ Renzō swallows at that and glances over at Rin. He's got handcuffs on him. Not those special handcuffs from before, but still they have seals on them to keep him from doing anything during the procedure once activated. Judging by how relaxed he is, Renzō would like to believe that won't stop Rin at all.

The upcoming trial isn't the only thing he's distracted by. Renzō would really like to know why Rin is wearing what he is wearing and where it came from.

It certainly is nice clothing. Starting from the bottom, Rin is wearing big, black boots that have silver edges on them, while his pants are black with a blue fire design on the sides. His top is made up of a dark blue vest that covers a long sleeved black muscle shirt that has a silver teardrop-shaped flame on top of a star crest in the centre. Blue fingerless gloves cover his hands and all of this turns what should be a punishment at the least into a fashion statement as the black, silver inlayed handcuffs match the outfit.

Which also looks _very_ good on Rin.

Renzō swallows and looks away.

Which doesn't improve things as he ends up meeting Ryūji's smirking face and, groaning, wonders if he can get away with punching him in the face before the trial.

Something that can't come sooner for more than one reason. Including Renzō's rising stress levels.

* * *

“Sir. The report just came in.” Zoya carefully sets the report on Lucifer's desk and eyes him as he rubs his forehead. “The trial should be starting in three hours and by that point we are assured of getting footage directly from the event.”

After Rin did whatever he did last, Lucifer made the decision to return to the Illuminati base instead of continuing investigating. There is only so much they can find with the Order running around at the same time, and there is the matter of the trial called and accepted for one Okumura Rin.

The best way to get the news from that is at the base where their final, hidden spy in the Vatican remains to get the information they need.

“Oooh...a trial!” Natsuko says giddily. “That sounds like so much fun! Right, Lucifer-san?”

Lucifer barely resists groaning out loud again. “Thank you for the report. I shall look over it shortly.” He doesn't need to gesture at the rest of the paperwork on his desk. A task that would normally be easy has gotten much harder to pull off with Natsuko's questions and comments on things ringing in his ears. “You are dismissed.”

Zoya hesitates for a moment, eyeing Lucifer in concern, then gives a snappy salute before leaving.

“I think she likes you.” Natsuko says after she's gone, smiling at Lucifer. “Maybe even _likes_ you. You are very pretty.”

Lucifer wonders briefly what his looks have to do with anything, then sighs. “Do you mind? I do have work to do.”

“Most of that you said you don't really need to do yet.” Natsuko points out cheerfully. “You just are trying to ignore me. That won't work. One day you won't have any choice _but_ to listen to me.”

Lucifer winces at that prediction. “Still, I do need to complete my work--”

“Oh just look over the report you got on Onii-chan.” Natsuko suggests. “Then I can tell you a story he told me! It's about a Card that I'm certain he's going to use here! It's about a trial and he found the Card in a courthouse!”

Lucifer pauses, intrigued despite himself. _'And I forgot about that.'_ He silently admits to himself. _'Natsuko here had Rin entertaining her with stories of his exploits and apparently one Kinomoto Sakura's as well as a Cardcaptor. She does have knowledge of his power in a fashion.'_

“Very well.” Natsuko cheers at his decision, bouncing around the room happily. Despite himself, Lucifer can feel a smile form slightly on his lips. “But let me read the report first.”

Natsuko throws him a sloppy salute. “Sir, yes sir!” She giggles. “Oh this is going to be good, Onii-chan said it was like some kind of Attorney game, so much fun!”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, wondering what she is talking about, but picks up the report on the upcoming trial nonetheless.

Meanwhile, in a security room, Zoya sighs at what is displayed on the screen. “So?” She turns to another, more experienced doctor she found.

He shakes his head. “I'm afraid I'm not certain...it could be a new side effect however...he is speaking coherently. We just can't see who he's talking to.”

Zoya grumbles at that. “Make sure to collect as much recordings as possible.” She says to those posted in this security office. “We can't have something bad happening to the Commander at this time.”

“Yes sir!”

Zoya makes to leave but pauses, staring at the screen once more. Lucifer at times lifts his head from the report and appears to be watching someone. Someone he is watching almost fondly if she dare say. But that should be impossible.

He is a demon in the end.

* * *

Rin is pulled roughly to his feet by the guards coming to get him. He shoots a look over them and grins at his friends, who look outraged on his behalf. “You do know I can walk on my own, yes?” He says cheerfully to the guards as he shakes them off.

One of them goes for him again, only for a pale hand to grab his outstretched hand. He glances over and pales at the sight of the angry Yue who has a tight grip on him. “I would not do that.”

The guard swallows and steps back as soon as he is released. Yue turns to Rin and his expression softens. “Are you ready?”

Rin smiles. “Yeah, I am.” Rin looks over at the rest of his friends. Only Yukio and Shirō aren't here, and he knows they will be in the trial room. The same one he was taken to as “evidence” the last time. “You guys ready?”

Ryūji snorts. “Not really, but don't have any other choice. Better know what you are doing Okumura.”

Rin grins. “I do.”

He then turns and heads out into the trial room, followed closely by Yue and Keroberos. The guards don't get a chance to catch up before the exwires are in their way. Izumo even spares a moment to smirk back at them before following after the rest.

The trial has begun.

* * *

Of the exwires, only Rin doesn't have to pause and stare at the massive room here.

“Damn...this is fancy...wonder how much money got sunk into this?” Renzō wonders out loud.

“Yeah...couldn't come up with a better way to spend their money?” Izumo adds snarkily, smirking a bit as she feels the aura of the room shift slightly. “Like, I dunno...”

“Making sure more people don't have to suffer from demon attacks.” Ryūji offers, meeting Izumo's gaze. Izumo smirks back at him then turns forward to see them approaching Yukio, Shirō, and Shura. Yukio gives them a disapproving look but his lips twitch as if he wants to smile. Shirō has no trouble grinning at them, giving Rin a clap to the back before he steps forward. Shura grins wickedly as well, winking at them.

“The accused will now take the stand.” The same exorcist from before is holding court again, Rin not bothering to pay attention to his name. Tim something or another. Rin doesn't care right now, instead turning to face towards the Grigori as soon as he's on the stand.

One is immediately out of the running, being a woman. But the other two could be Steinmann, it is just nearly impossible to guess who he is thanks to the draping disguise of a uniform they wear.

“Okumura Rin, Son of Satan, stands accused of being a threat to Assiah. A powerful mage who hid his power and attacked exorcists--”

“Only because you guys attacked me first.” Rin retorts. “Considering they tried to kill me, the bruises and colds they got are fairly earned.”

A ripple goes out among the crowd from that and Shirō shakes his head, grinning. “Your son is a piece of work.” It is only due to long practise that Shirō doesn't jump at the voice suddenly at his ear.

Instead he snorts and glances back at Mephisto. “Yeah, he is.”

Mephisto grins at him. “He is a charming boy though.”

Shirō wonders for a moment what that means before the judge calls order to the court, calling attention back to the proceedings. Shirō frowns, noticing Rin looking up at the ceiling and grinning before being called to attention once more. “Mephisto...is there anything up high?” He asks softly. Yukio glances over at him, having overheard. He's not the only one, the rest of the exwires noticing.

Shiemi and Renzō turn their attentions to the ceiling at the same time as Mephisto. Mephisto nods. “Yes. Magic definitely.”

“It's one of the Cards.” Renzō confirms and grins. “I don't know what it does but...”

“It already is effecting the entire court.” Shiemi finishes with a smile.

Mephisto's grin widens, and everyone else can't help but grin either.

“Well, I bet it will be something helpful.” Izumo says viciously.

“I know better than to take that bet.” Ryūji sends back at her, then looks over at Rin. “Now, let's see what stupid they are going to try now.”

Shura snickers. “Oh I'm sure they will come up with something _spectacularly_ stupid...”

Everyone turns their attention to Rin, interested in what his plan is. Shirō is too, only knowing half of the plan considering the appearance of the Card above the court. _'He must have planned it out with others...his guardians probably.'_ Shirō considers, glancing at Yue and Keroberos who stand below the stand, looking completely alert. Even almost wary. They expect _some_ kind of trouble to happen.

Mephisto makes a sound behind him and Shirō turns wondering, what he noticed. Instead of what he expects, he sees Mephisto staring at Shiemi and what is in her hands specifically; Amaimon. Amaimon shrinks even further from Mephisto's half-glare there, before the Demon King of Time sighs. “How troublesome...still has not restored him.”

“He'll do it when he knows he won't cause trouble.” Renzō tells him, prompting another noisy sigh from Mephisto plus some grumbling.

Shirō grins at that and turns back as Rin begins to speak once again.

* * *

“SILENCE!” Is roared out after another comment from Rin sets the assembled Vatican off. Smirking, Rin stares up at the people around him and the judge before him.

“Now, Okumura Rin is the accused and we shall continue this without childish displays.” The judge growls out at the exorcists here. “We shall start with the offence. Bring in the witnesses.”

Rin raises an eyebrow at how comes in. Certainly did expect Angel, Lightning, and at least one exorcist he swears he saw during the chaos that was the attempted run away situation. But he didn't expect Neuhaus to be here. He narrows his eyes, then blinks as he notices Angel seems to be glaring at Neuhaus.

_'Interesting...'_ Rin watches as Angel first takes the stand. He glances at Rin with a confusing look on his face – he looks angry but also almost torn about something – before he turns to address the court.

“Exorcists, ladies, gentlemen, and honourable Grigori, Okumura Rin is in truth the Son of Satan and thus...”

Rin tunes out his argument, knowing very well what he is saying. He was brought in to remind the court of how anti-demon they are, and how they can't truly trust anyone of his bloodline. He pays more attention to his tone and notes how he falters at points. _'He's thinking.'_ Rin realizes after a moment. _'He's actually thinking on what he believes and wondering if it's true.'_

Rin is stunned by that so much he nearly misses the argument of the exorcist he doesn't know. He's glad he doesn't, as this one's argument is going to be interesting judging by the glow Rin sees around him as Libra takes hold of him. This one is a liar, something that Card won't tolerate.

* * *

The exorcist's testimony starts off normal. He speaks of being chosen for the pursuit of the Son of Satan, of being told of his strange power, and setting off to capture him.

“So when you encountered the Son of Satan the first time, what happened?” Someone asks him.

The exorcist opens his mouth, planning on saying something and seems surprised at what does come out. “We had laid a trap. An ambush that Sir Light had crafted based on data he got in regards to an...an ally of the Son of Satan. A lightning shield went up to keep him from escaping thanks to the efforts of Sir Light as well.”

“What happened next?” The questioner says after a moment, suggesting he is confused by this. Rin smirks, getting confirmation that this was planned to be said differently.

Looking frustrated, the exorcist continues, still telling the truth despite efforts otherwise. “He fought back. Summoned water of a sort to push us back and away. His guardian, the lion, also went after us. So did the Cait Sith Kuro. He managed to break the shield and flee, though Sir Light managed to place a tracer on him.”

“Was anyone harmed by this?” Another person asks.

“...bruises and a few taken sick due to the cold water and weather.” He answers reluctantly.

Rin smirks as that causes some people to murmur and discuss this, sounding both confused and at times thoughtful at this news.

The judge calls for order. “It is time for the defence to have their say. Defence?”

After a moment of discussion, Ryūji steps forward first.

“Name?”

“Suguro Ryūji.” Ryūji gives clearly.

“Son of Suguro Tatsuma and Torako, heir to the Myōō Dharani?” The judge asks for clarification.

“Yes.” Ryūji gives back simply, no adding anything else. “What do you wish me to give?”

“Your first experience with his power.” The judge says simply. “What did he do?”

“Are you speaking of his magic or the power he gained from his blood father?” Ryūji asks, getting a ripple of words and shock from his words. Once it settles down, the judge turns to him, eyeing him carefully.

“As you are of the Myōō Dharani, perhaps the blue flames should be discussed by you.” He says after a moment.

Ryūji smiles. “Understood. I first knew of his power during a training camp over summer, when Amaimon attacked.”

Ryūji gives his testimony clearly. He does not gloss over the fact he was the one to escalate things, and that Rin appeared to have things somewhat under control before he interfered. He also reveals Rin drew his sword and attacked in full because of the attack done to his fellow students.

“What did you feel when you saw the blue flames?” The judge asks.

“Surprised.” Ryūji says simply, shocking even more people. “I didn't expect Okumura to be the Son of Satan.”

“Why not?” Someone asks him from the seats above.

“Because he never acted like one expects a demon to.” Ryūji answers bluntly. “He has rough manners, but never did anything cruel. In fact, he was kind.”

“Faked it, of course.” Someone sneers. “A demon is a--”

“Okumura Rin is a half-demon. That makes him half- _human_.” Ryūji shoots back, glowering up at that person. “He acts like it too, which is more I can say about certain exorcists.”

Pandemonium is the result and Ryūji leaves the stand while the judge attempts to gain order. As soon as he's in reach, Shura ruffles Ryūji's hair, making him blush.

“Good job kid.” Shura says cheerfully, before heading up to the stand herself. “My turn~!”

Everyone watches her go, amused at her casual air. “I bet she's going to have them all wetting themselves.” Renzō says amused, chuckling.

“No bet.” Izumo shoots back and Shiemi giggles into her free hand while Amaimon watches Shura, before tapping on Shiemi's hand. She seems to get the message as she lifts him up and he clambers to her shoulder, settling down to watch the show from a better view.

And what a show it is. If Ryūji caused chaos, Shura was setting the fox into the chicken house.

* * *

Shura is sniggering as she leaves the stand, but she pauses as she passes by Lightning. “Dare I ask what you are going to do?”

Lightning grins. “Don't worry, I'm going to do exactly as I should.”

Shura eyes him warily, but she can't say anything there. Lightning settles on the stand and hums. “So, what do you want me to say?”

The judge frowns down at him. “Your testimony in regards to the Son of Satan.”

“Which one?” Lightning asks cheerfully. “There are two...no, wait, three in here right now.”

Rin chokes on laughter, knowing exactly what Lightning is doing there as the judge gives him an annoyed look. “Okumura Rin.” He almost snarls out, obviously losing patience. “What is your opinion of him?”

“Him? Oh, he's just a normal kid.” Lightning says cheerfully, ignoring the flabbergasted stares he gets in response to that crazy statement. “Bloodline and magic aside, Okumura-kun doesn't act like anything but what he is, which is a teenage boy. Hmm...though honestly...”

“What is it, Sir Light?” The judge asks, looking almost hopeful.

“He's got more sense than most!” Lightning says cheerfully, making the judge nearly fall over. “He's pretty responsible too. He's obviously had to do some dangerous things in his life, so he's got some good experience in there. Just not with anything but his magic, and he's not used to having a real team on hand to aid him.”

“That...is that the truth?” The judge almost seems to be grasping at straws here. Rin wonders if he's another of the hates-the-Son-of-Satan club. It certainly seems that way.

“Yes. Okumura Rin actually has all the earmarks of a good exorcist, if not even great. He said he wanted to be the Paladin last time he was on trial, right?” Lightning asks rhetorically. “Looks like he might even manage that one day.”

The judge stares at him, confused, then bangs on his gravel as more chatter happens. “We will now have a break in the proceedings. The trial will resume in an hour.”

Lightning gives Rin a cheerful wave as he heads down from his stand. Rin chuckles and soon heads down himself, being met by Renzō first thing and soon followed by the rest.

“So, think we can get the bento I brought out?” Rin asks cheerfully, making everyone grin.

Rin glances behind him to see Neuhaus talking with someone and gets a razor sharp smile on his face. It looks like everything will go to plan.

* * *

After the break – where the entire group ended up enjoying some bento from Rin and talking about trivial things, nothing to do with the trial – Rin is brought back to the stand once more.

This time, Renzō shows up as the defence, upon the request of the Vatican, and he grins madly. He just knows certain members are twitching at the fact he's taking the stand despite it being decided by them as well. Specifically those who don't want him to reveal certain dirty secrets. Some of their reasons are good though, so Renzō plans on keeping his mouth shut.

Not to say he won't tease them first.

“Sooo...I'm supposed to tell the truth right?” Renzō asks cheerfully, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth with a cheerful grin on his face. “How much am I supposed to go?”

The judge twitches. Renzō wonders if he's been driven to drinking yet. “What exactly are you talking about?”

“Well...I'm sure there are truths people don't want to know.” Renzō says cheerfully. “Or at least most people.” The judge is starting to look horrified but Renzō continues on, “Like say...how many of them know what the clit is?”

Stunned silence is the response, everyone staring at Renzō.

“The what?” The judge asks, sounding completely confused.

Renzō grins up at him. “Well, that answers a question _I_ had.”

In the background, Lightning is busy howling with laughter, clinging to Angel so he won't fall over. “Lightning, get a hold of yourself.” Angel pushes him off, and he falls with a heavy thud.

“I...I can't!” Lightning half shrieks, still laughing.

He's not the only one, even Izumo shaking with laughter and half-burying her face in Shiemi's free shoulder so she can muffle her laughter as best she can. Mephisto is biting his lip and Shirō's shoulders shake suspiciously. “T-th-this guy...” Shirō stutters out, swallowing down another laugh. “Is for real?”

“Yes.” Yukio somehow is managing to keep a straight face, while even Ryūji and Konekomaru are sniggering over this. Shiemi merely looks confused, though she does also seem entertained by how baffled the Vatican is.

“The clit, by the way is--” Renzō continues on cheerfully, only to be interrupted.

“Renzō!” Rin yells, sounding both exasperated and amused. “That's not important right now. Brain in the right place!”

Renzō chuckles. “Sure.” He winks at Rin then turns back to the judge. “So...shoot!”

The judge twitches again, but still smooths his features over. “What is your opinion of the Son of Satan?”

“Of Rin? He's a great guy!” Renzō says cheerfully. “He's a great cook too!”

There are a few thuds at that and Renzō has to keep himself from laughing in their faces as he knows quite a few of them ended up passing out at that news.

“He's friendly too. A light weight with alcohol though.” Renzō muses over.

“How does he know that?” Shirō asks, sounding suspicious.

Shura coughs, looking away from him and stepping away. “Uh...”

“Kirigakure-sensei mixed up the drinks during the Kyōto mission we were on. You know the one, where Rin saved all of Kyōto from the Impure King?” Renzō says cheerfully, pointedly reminding them that they still owe Rin for that. Behind him, Shirō is glaring at a nervous Shura for getting his underaged son drunk.

The judge is rubbing his forehead. Renzō grins even more. “Cuddly drunk too. Honestly, why does everyone keep saying he's the Son of Satan? He keeps proving otherwise! He's just too sweet for anything like that!”

“That will be all Shima-san.” The judge groans out after Renzō goes on in praise of Rin for a little longer. “Who said this guy was a good idea?” He grumbles, just loud enough to be heard. “You don't call on anyone's boyfriend for this!”

Renzō flushes, his ears turning red, while everyone else chokes and laughs behind him. The only one who didn't seem to notice is Rin, and that's because he's talking – or rather arguing – with Keroberos over something.

“Igor Neuhaus, _please_ take the stand.” The judge requests, sounding a bit strained. Neuhaus steps forward as requested and gets a chill down his spine at the sharp grin Rin sends his way. Something is going to happen and soon, and he doubts it's going to be good for him and his boss.

The wide fanged grin Keroberos adds to Rin's merely increases his feelings of dread.

* * *

The interrogation – and really, it's like an interrogation more than anything – of Neuhaus begins with, of course, back-story. Neuhaus's story is pieced together in a fashion to make him look sympathetic.

At least until Lightning manages to get involved and pull from him the circumstances of his first attack on Rin, which lowers some of the sympathy when they find out how much at risk he put the rest of the exwires – then pages – beyond the original limits of the exwire exam.

“So, Neuhaus. How exactly did you get involved with the false execution?” Lightning asks cheerfully. Rin's not sure how he stole the position of questioner from the judge – he was on the offence before wasn't he? – but he did and no one seems to know how to shake him loose.

“I was approached by a man. He made the offer, I took it.” Neuhaus says, crossing his arms.

Lightning gives a low chuckle. “You've said that before. You saying you don't know who the man is?”

Neuhaus doesn't answer, merely glares at him.

Rin laughs, drawing attention to him. “Oh, you know his name. I bet you do. C'mon, why can't you say it?”

“It does not matter.” Neuhaus responds, turning away from Rin. And coming face to face with Keroberos, who is flying in front of him. He lets out a soft oath at that, paling at the winged-lion who bares his fangs in front of him.

“Oh go on ahead, ya stinkin' kid.” Keroberos snarls. “Tell everyone the damn truth.”

“Kid?” Lightning asks, a bit surprised by that address.

Keroberos snorts. “Honestly, the only one Ah know for certain is older than me is that Demon King there. So ya, _kid_.”

Neuhaus swallows. “I will not. Besides...the dead have no say here.”

“Hm? You sayin' there's a dead man involved? You talkin' about a ghost?” Keroberos asks, letting out a rumbling chuckle. “Ah don't think that's what you are talkin' about. So what kind of dead man are you talkin' of? You can't talk to a real spirit so that leaves it to be some fucked up metaphor. Any dead men that meet that that fit?”

Lightning's eyes widen behind his hair and hat. “Grigori. You were hired by a Grigori.”

A sharp gasp goes off at that, and the aura of the room shifts into a darker one. An angry one, filled with denial.

“You can't prove that.” Neuhaus says, crossing his arms again and pointedly turning away from Keroberos.

“Gerdot Steinmann.” Rin says, making everyone turn to look at him and Neuhaus to pale.

“Ho-How do you...” Neuhaus closes his mouth but it is too late. It is obvious Rin hit the mark there.

Rin grins and turns to the Grigori. “Which one of you is Steinmann?”

“No Grigori is anything but a Grigori.” The woman announces, sounding displeased with the turn of events.

“Not unless they did something so horrible it's the only proper they get stripped of their title and restored to life.” Rin points out, smirking up at them.

“And what, pray tell, could Steinmann do?” Another Grigori, a male, asks.

Rin smirks. “Don't you mean you? I recognize that voice.” _'And I realize where I heard it before...not just in the trial, but he was that guy who showed up soon after Oyaji got into that coma. He tried to get certain papers out of the monastery...'_

The Grigori – Steinmann – freezes. “How could you?”

Rin shrugs and lifts up a Card into the air. “This Card is called Return. Can you guess what it does? It's pretty powerful, I had to use a magic fountain to power it fully.” Rin says conversationally, letting what he said sink in for a moment before continuing. “Lucky not hard to find one. There's one under the old church me and Yukio were born in.”

Shocked cries come from that. “How do you know of that?!” The judge demands, shouting over the noise of the entire court. “How could you?”

“Like I said. Return. If it isn't obvious, it allows you to watch and experience the past of your choosing. If it's under your command that is.” Rin adds cheerfully. “Which means I know all about Project Iscariot.”

“Project Iscariot?” Angel repeats, sounding shocked. “What...what is that?”

Murmurs go up, Rin raising his eyebrows in shock at how many don't know it. “Wow. You've been keeping it quiet haven't you?” Rin takes in a deep breath, controlling the trembling in his hands as best he can. He's made it this far, he has to move even further. “Project Iscariot was the Order's attempt to bring back half-demons as warriors for Assiah. Weapons even. And so with the aid of a promising young mage they set things up so that they could safely have half-demon children in mothers of their choice.” Rin says, letting every word sink in.

“But then Satan crashed the party.” Rin swallows. “And Yuri Egin protected the original target by knocking her out of the circle, taking her place. And activating the circle and the rest to protect herself.” Rin gives a bitter, sharp smile. “I know what I am. I am one of the two only results of that project before you guys abandoned it.”

“And I saw it all, Steinmann. Divine Mirror, right?” Rin looks back up at him. “You know your power well, yes?”

“Yes. I do. I do not see how this has any bearing on anything.” Steinmann says, calmly. Too calmly. He thinks he already has won.

_'I'm going to break that out of him.'_ Rin snarls to himself. “Divine Mirror. It gives you the power to reflect back any attack in Assiah on your attacker. It can make you almost invincible.”

“Yes. That is common knowledge. What of it?”

“Assiah. That is the key word.” Rin glares up at him. “And you know it. You can only reflect things that are in Assiah. You claim you used the power of the Divine Mirror to live through the Blue Night. But that's only part of the truth.” Rin's fists tighten, blood seeping from his palms. “See, Satan was never in Assiah during the Blue Night. He just sent his flames down on those who were going to kill his new tools. So it couldn't have possibly worked. Unless you reflected something else.”

Steinmann is stiff. Frozen in shock as Rin's words echo out into the court. Yue carefully approaches Rin and lays his hands on his shoulders, a gentle, comforting touch Rin leans into briefly before standing up straight again. “You reflected _yourself_. Your power, your status as Satan's target. The blue flames are strong though, so you can't just reflect it on to one person. Especially since you are strong too. So you reflected it on to every powerful exorcist you could think of. Every list you could think of that you heard of. Including the Myōō Dharani, you heard of them thanks to Oyaji getting Kurikara from them.”

Silence fills the court, everyone looking from Rin to the still Steinmann. Horror fills everyone as they consider exactly what that means. That this man...

“You caused the Blue Night, didn't you?” Rin asks him, softly.

Steinmann opens his mouth,

“Of course.” He looks shocked, surprised at what he said. He tries again with the result of, “After all, I can serve Assiah better than anyone else.”

Silence, a deeper, more horror filled and even sick silence fills the court as that all sinks in.

“I will have you stripped of your rank and tried.” The female Grigori finally says, fairly trembling with rage. “You...the reason of it all leads back to you? Fujimoto-san told me how more than once he and Yuri Egin attempted to tell you to halt that plan to kill the Sons of Satan. And not just them, but others filled requests to avoid that. But you never listened. You caused it, didn't you?”

Steinmann removes the hood that covered his features as a Grigori, a position he just lost, revealing how ill he aged. “And why not?”

There is nothing that can be said in the face of that, as guards roughly handle him away and even Neuhaus looks sick and horrified at that revelation.

Rin slumps into Yue's embrace. There goes one enemy that will stop at nothing to have him dead.

“Why?” Yue asks, getting Rin's attention. “Why get rid of him? Why did he try so hard to get rid of you?”

Rin gives a soft laugh. “Because, he was told long ago about this. That someone like me would be his downfall. He didn't want to believe it, so fought against it. He made it real.”

Yue tightens his hold on Rin, drawing him into a comforting hug and humming a soft tune as Rin lets out a dry sob into his chest.

* * *

Lightning shuts the door behind him as he enters and looks at the exwires, Yukio, Shura, Shirō, and the two guardians before him. He sighs. “Damn...well, that really messed things up. The Order will be off-balance until they manage to find a new Grigori to take Steinmann's place.”

Lightning glances at Rin, who is sleeping half-curled up in Yue's lap. Renzō hovers slightly around Rin, keeping him in close range in case he has need of help, but otherwise entrusting him to Yue. “What about him though? Eventually they will change their minds again. Revealing that bought you time.”

“When that comes, tell them a truth.” Yue says, lifting his head to meet Lightning's gaze. “That whoever comes after Rin I will kill. And if I don't get them--”

“Ah will.” Keroberos bares his fangs as proof. “And if _we_ don't get them--”

“One of us will.” Everyone jumps or squeaks at the sudden appears of a strange glowing girl in a long flowing dress with equally flowing and long hair. She has wings in her hair and holds a winged heart. She gives them a soft smile. “I am the Head of the Cards. I am Hope. And I assure you, that if you harm Rin, we will harm you.”

“You have personalities.” Lightning says, everything clicking into place. “You...care for Okumura Rin.”

Hope nods. “Yes. We do.”

Lightning takes in a deep breath, then rubs the back of his neck and laughs. “You love him so much that if we do manage to kill him--”

“We will raze the Order into the ground.” Hope says, her smile disappearing completely. “Do not underestimate even a single one of us. There is more than one way to use our power, and it is not always the obvious ones that are the most dangerous.”

Hope disappears at that, making the room darker than before without her light.

Shirō sighs. “Cards for ice, fire, flood, and who knows what else.” Shirō looks over at Lightning. “I'm sure you can handle even the Grigori with that knowledge in your hands. Especially without Steinmann involved anymore.”

Lightning nods and turns to open the door again. He pauses, glancing back briefly at the group in this room and grins. _'Such good kids. A nice family that Rin picked out for himself.'_

Still grinning, Lightning leaves the room and starts whistling as he makes his way down the hallways. Truly, this world is a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit the comments below and earn the next chapter! There is more to come...


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd I've been so tired lately...still, I got this chapter ready for you.
> 
> This is basically wrapping up the last arc. I hope you enjoy!

Faded sunlight creeps through the windows, spreading dull light across the room where it can reach. Yukio rolls away from even that faded light. He was up too late last night so despite the sunlight, he wishes to sleep.

A sharp beeping sound interrupts his sleep and, groaning, Yukio reaches out to grab his cellphone and drags it over to him. He opens it and peers at the time. He ends up having to swallow a curse and sits up in bed, scrambling for a pair of glasses and shoving them on.

He ends up sighing as he sees that Rin is still asleep, but he finds a smile on his face anyways. It is nice to have Rin back in the same room as him.

“Nii-san!” Yukio calls as he stands and moves to get ready for the day. “It's time to wake up!”

A groan is his response. “Five more minutes...”

“It's never just five minutes Nii-san.” Yukio retorts after he gathers up his clothing for the day. Setting aside his uniform briefly, Yukio turns to Rin's bed. “Get up Nii-san. If you get up now, you will have time to have a bath, make breakfast, and head to class without worry.”

Rin opens his eyes, blinking blurry eyes at Yukio. “Yukio...oh...that's right...” Rin blinks a bit more rapidly, but doesn't move.

Normally, Yukio would be yelling at Rin, but now he knows how much that didn't work. Besides, he's in a good mood despite everything so instead of yelling fruitlessly at Rin, Yukio smirks. “If I must, I'll try what Tou-san claims is always an option. Shouldn't take long to get a bucket of cold water to dump on you...”

Rin yelps at that and sits up. “Yukio!” Rin looks affronted by that, but his bedhead makes him more like an affronted cat than an affronted person.

Without conscious choice, Yukio finds himself struggling against laughter. He fails and ends up almost doubled over in his laughter.

But he's not alone, even Rin laughing eventually. “I don't know what has you so happy, but I'm glad.” Rin says once they both are done, sliding out of bed and walking over to Yukio. He hesitates for a moment, then pulls Yukio into a hug. A hug he gratefully returns.

“Welcome home, Nii-san.” Yukio says softly into his shoulder and is rewarded with a smile when Rin pulls back, a few tears having to be blinked back.

“I'm back, Yukio. And so are you.” Rin smiles at him and quite suddenly Yukio finds his centre again.

“Yeah.” Yukio swallows. “I am.”

**Chapter 39: Return To Normal**

The sound and smell of fish being grilled fills the air as soon as Yukio comes down to the kitchen. He spent a little extra time in the bath, doing a bit of clean up in the bathroom since he noticed some grime in the room. Thus despite Rin more apt to spend longer in the bath, Yukio is the last one down.

Yukio pokes his head into the kitchen and smiles the breakfast being prepared. He blinks a bit at the strange woman that is floating in the kitchen next to Rin, setting up a salad. It takes a moment for him to place her. “Aah, Cook-san. Good morning.”

Cook beams at him, giving him a way past then gesturing him over to the table. Yukio chuckles but does as he's “told”, setting his bag in a seat before turning and going to grab the plates and dishes for this morning's meal, setting up the table.

“Oh, Yukio, you don't need to do that!” Rin exclaims, but he's smiling anyways.

“I want to. Oh, and I forgot to tell you but Tou-san is hoping he'll be able to move in here tonight. Or maybe tomorrow.” Yukio shrugs. “It depends on how his checkup goes and how fast it takes for the Branch to process his return and new status.”

Rin hums, a happy smile on his face. “That's good. So, we got tamagoyaki, salmon, salad, and some nice tonjiru for breakfast today! Eat it all up Yukio!”

Yukio smiles. “I will Nii-san.”

“Good.” Rin serves out Yukio's plate, then his own, Cook helping by bringing over the rice, soup, and salad to set on the table. She gives a bow and a wink to Yukio before seemingly vanishing. But since he doesn't see her Card form, he has a good idea that she's just hiding.

“And since Oyaji is going to move in...” Rin sits down and looks thoughtful. “Tomorrow would be best. That way tonight we can clean up the place. And we can visit the monastery too tomorrow. We kinda have to to get his things. I know they were just all packed up.”

Yukio nods. “I'm...glad Tou-san is back.”

Rin gives him a gentle smile back, swallowing his mouthful of soup. “Me too. So, bento have been prepared. I have a third for Oyaji, you know where he will be?”

“If you give it to me, I can hand it over to him. He's in the section of the base you can't get into.” Yukio reminds him. “Your status is still in limbo, but it looks like you'll be considered an exwire for a little longer until the official exams. Just without the threat of execution involved if you fail.”

Rin grins at that, turning back to his meal with that happy thought in mind. Yukio watches him and thinks that he should have been like this from the beginning. There is no way either of them can truly manage on their own.

At the very least, they _are_ brothers.

* * *

Godaiin is on edge, trembling as time ticks on. He glances at the clock often as class continues on, often distracted from classwork and irritating the teacher.

But he can't help but be distracted, especially as he can see just to the side and behind him one Okumura Rin. Rin, who disappeared on Friday and only returned on Wednesday to classes. Rin, who apparently left a fake in his place on Friday so he could leave without anyone notices.

It is not hard to see why Godaiin is on edge and practically vibrating with the need for a proper break so he can talk to Rin.

So when the lunch bell rings, he's almost the first one up and out of his seat. And, for a good measure since he recalls how Rin sneaks guilty looks at him during classes, grabs Rin and starts dragging him away.

_'I'm not letting Okumura-kun get away from me! I want answers!'_ Godaiin grumbles, thinking of hearing from Suguro about the false execution attempt and Rin running away.

This time, he wants Rin to tell him everything himself. No more hiding.

* * *

To say Rin is nervous is an understatement. He's a complete wreck and he knows it.

It's one thing to explain things to his exwire friends. They are in the thick of things, exposed to his magic and all the rest of the crazy he has. Godaiin is normal however. Outside of his mashō and that strange magical potential of his, Godaiin lives a normal life.

_'Can he really understand?'_ Rin wonders again, swallowing down his nerves again. They will surge up again, but at the least he can keep them at bay and paste a smile on his face to cover up his true feelings.

Godaiin leads him over to one of the many empty rooms that dot the Academy. Or, at least are currently empty since their classes aren't in session this semester. It has been taken over by the rest of Rin's friends and his brother as well. Rin looks out at everyone and grins. “Hey! How's your day been?”

Ryūji rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine, get in already.”

Rin grins and settles on a seat offered to him by Renzō who pulls it out with a cheery grin before settling in the seat beside him. Godaiin takes a seat directly across from Rin, who then busies himself with opening his bento and starting to eat it.

Silence descends on the entire group at that, no one obviously wanting to start the conversation. It weighs heavily in the air to the point Rin finds he can't stand it. Won't stand for it for that matter, can't handle such a crazy situation as is.

“Um...Godaiin...” Rin swallows. “This...is going to...well, um...” Rin glances at everyone, glances at Renzō and gets a comforting smile, then back at Godaiin who is...waiting. Listening to him.

“It started back when I first started Junior High...” And so it spills out of him. His first meeting with Kero, the basics of his Cardcaptor days, the fact that the seal back then on him let him cast magic, his awakening and loss of his magic, his struggle to control his demon powers and regain his magic, the false execution and those nasty handcuffs, regaining his magic and running, and then finally the trial and coming back. At least half of it all was also for everyone else, adding on to the tale he had, his reasons, his thoughts. Rin just lets it all spill out.

Godaiin is silent throughout it all. Even after Rin stops and trails off, at a loss for any more words and having told all he could, Godaiin is quiet.

Rin swallows. “Godaiin?”

Godaiin stands. “I...just need a moment. I need to think on it.”

Rin nods, plastering on a faint smile. “Um...sure.” Rin watches him go with a sinking feeling in his chest and wishing that Godaiin hadn't left.

_'It's over.'_ A dour part of him says and Rin looks back down at his half-eaten bento, stomach churning. He feels a hand on his back and turns to see Renzō giving him a soft, understanding look as he rubs his back soothingly.

“It will be alright.” Renzō says softly and Rin manages another trembling smile at that. “It will be okay.”

Rin certainly hopes so, but he can't bring himself into truly believing it.

* * *

Shirō stretches out, happy to be free of the doctors' prodding. His checkup revealed that, despite him being discharged a little sooner than planned, he's in surprisingly good shape. Shirō keeps his mouth shut on why he thinks that is so, knowing better than to speak of it. Mephisto might see that as cue he should treat it like a debt instead of being a necessary choice during an emergency.

Shirō glances at his left hand again and makes a face. He vaguely recalls Satan ripping his fingers off, but he can't remember exactly for what. The trauma of the incident made his memories blurry and patchy in places. Something the doctor's told him is completely normal and, unfortunately, it is very unlikely he will ever regain those memories in full.

“Well, now what do I do next?” Shirō wonders out loud as he heads out of the office and towards the sunshine. It's a rare sunny day in November and it would be a shame to miss it. As soon as he opens the door, the cold air seeps through his jacket making him shiver. Stepping out into the sunshine, Shirō checks the time on his watch. Rin and Yukio are still in classes, making Shirō wonder what he's to do. The Branch office is still processing his papers so he can't really act as an exorcist.

A thought then has him grin. “But I can still do a few other things...” Shirō thinks with glee, before turning to find a door with the right sized keyhole for him to get into the exorcist cram school. He has a few ideas as to what he can do there.

* * *

Godaiin stops moving once he finds a quiet place. It happens to be the library, which is good. Godaiin sneaks into the back to find a hidden alcove that he knows about and sits down in the ridiculously comfy armchair there.

And thinks.

There is a lot of think about. Mostly in regards to Rin and what he knows in regards to him. Both before and after that conversation that changed everything.

Godaiin continues to think, and only is shaken out of it by the bell ringing to warn him that the lunch period is over and he needs to get to class before he ends up in trouble for being late again.

Godaiin hasn't figured anything out except for one thing and he thinks the one thing he has figured out is enough.

_'Okumura-kun is Okumura-kun.'_ Godaiin thinks softly, and it's true. Rin is still very much Rin so even if he can't quite place his feelings for everything else, he can place them for how he still sees Rin as his friend. And that's all Rin really has to be. His friend.

But when he walks into class and sees how Rin looks away from him, sees the tension in his shoulders, Godaiin realizes it's not that simple and he really needs to still figure things out.

And, more importantly, Godaiin needs to assure Rin that he's still very much so his friend.

* * *

Zoya is starting to get truly worried for Lucifer's mental state. He's been distracted more and more lately. He looks over in odd directions and at times responds to unheard questions.

And yet, nothing can be found on the security cameras or seen by anyone.

Zoya taps her finger, the only sign of impatience she shows, while waiting for the recent tests on Lucifer's state to finish processing.

A soft sound, the clearing of a throat, makes Zoya look up. A medical technician stands in front of her, looking nervous and handing over a tablet. “Sir...um...the results.”

Zoya raises an eyebrow at his hesitation, but takes the tablet anyways and looks through the report. All is quiet as she does so, except for the humming of machines and the click-clack sound of fingers on keyboards.

Zoya then curses. “Is this for real?”

The medical technician jumps. “Y-yes. That is...we ran the tests multiple times. All the same.”

Zoya stares at the final results on the test and can't help but wonder at what exactly is going on. According to this, despite the fact Lucifer has been avoiding the elixir and his medicine since the mission where they attempted to find information on Okumura Rin and his mage status, his physical condition has improved.

His degradation from merely existing in Assiah has shrunk to nearly nothing, his breathing has improved, the problem with his blood and transportation of oxygen has reduced to nearly nothing, his appetite has improved, he has actually put on weight, and he has not shown any physical signs of ill health either, in regards to his skin or bleeding from any orifice. And though all signs point to that if he uses his powers he will risk a relapse and collapse like usual, at this rate he will eventually recover to the point that he will be able to use his powers without much risk at all.

Which...is impossible. The elixir is incomplete, he hasn't even been using it, and all results previously show that even with the elixir his health would remain poor for a very long time.

Zoya is staring in the face of a flat out miracle and she's wondering if it has anything to do with the odd new habits of Lucifer.

“Sir?” Zoya's attention snaps back to the medical technician, who fidgets at her gaze. “Um...what should I do?”

“Nothing.” Zoya snaps, handing the tablet back over to the technician. “File this under the strongest encryption codes we have and act as if nothing has changed. We can't let this get out to the Order.”

The medical technician takes the tablet back, stuttering out a confirmation, and watches as Zoya turns on her heels and practically charges out, mind whirling on this new information and wondering what exactly is going on.

_'What is going on Commander?'_ She silently questions. But she gets the strong feeling that nothing will ever reveal what is truly going on. Not any time soon at the least.

* * *

As it turns out, getting to talk to Rin is not an easy thing.

Godaiin stares at the spot where Rin previously was, sighing in exasperation at the blank spot where he was before. Around him, the rest of his classmates murmur and at times loudly question what just happened, some trying to set their hair back in place from the great wind that went up thanks to Rin's speedy exit.

Godaiin pulls out his cellphone and hits dial for a certain number. He waits a bit as it rings, then speaks as the phone is answered and he gets the usual “Moshi-Moshi” from the other end.

“Hey, Okumura-san? I need you to pin your older brother down soon. He won't stick around so I can talk to him.” Godaiin says casually.

Yukio mutters something under his breath, not picked up by the cellphone except for a few words that sounds very uncomplimentary about his brother and probably curse him out for being an idiot. “I understand. Thank you for informing me Godaiin-kun. I will see about handling Nii-san...and will contact you once I have something to give you.”

Still grumbling to himself, Yukio hangs up. Godaiin stands still for a moment longer, then puts away his cellphone and heads out. He can't do anything until Yukio gets in contact with him again, so best find another place to wait things out and maybe even do his homework.

_'I can trust him to bring his brother to me after the cram school is over.'_ Godaiin thinks cheerfully. _'No way is he going to let Okumura-kun continue to be an idiot.'_

Because, really, what else can he call Rin? It's like he _wants_ to lose their friendship and frankly Godaiin finds that incredibly annoying and very unacceptable. As someone who also at times suffers from low self-esteem, Godaiin refuses to let Rin do the same to himself. He already has enough trouble thanks to how the world sees him, no need for him to add to his own problems.

* * *

Rin stops in the doorway to the classroom. A dead, sudden stop that no one can avoid noticing, especially as Konekomaru rams into him due to the sudden stop and lets out a yelp at the impact. Rin would normally comfort Konekomaru, but he's too busy staring, shocked, at what is in front of him.

“What's going on Okumura?” Ryūji asks, stepping around Konekomaru and using his height to his advantage to see what's beyond Rin and has grabbed his attention so much. Soon enough he's gaping too and that causes Izumo, who has approached the classroom with Shiemi, to grumble.

“What has you looking so stupid Gorilla?” Izumo elbows him and squeezes past him and Rin. She stops then herself, staring. “Oh.”

_Oh_ , is one way to put the fact that one Fujimoto Shirō is behind the teacher's desk, with a slightly annoyed but also amused Yukio also there. _Oh_ , is one way to respond to the ex-Paladin happily taking over their usual lesson, if one takes the board he's currently writing on and the fact Yukio is happily letting him handle things in the prep.

Shirō turns to them all and grins, a happy almost wicked smile. “Hello everyone! Since things have been so crazy, I got given permission to fill in for a bit in regards to your lessons. You need the boost considering the exams coming up.” Shirō turns to Rin and his grin widens even as Rin lets out a soft sound that is half a whimper and half a groan. “Come on in and settle down in your seats. I got a special lesson for you all!”

Despite Rin's worries – he's starting to let a whining sound come out from the back of his throat – everyone settles in their seats and Renzō gently guides him into his own seat as he sits next to him.

Of course, they all regret that when they realize what topic Shirō is going to cover and blanch, wondering if they can escape.

A clicking sound makes them turn to see Yukio has _locked the door outside_ and is standing in front of it with an extremely amused look on his face.

_'I need the earth to swallow me right now.'_ Is a common thought among them all just before Shirō begins a very special lecture that not only is in regards to demon habits and nature...

...but partially a very intense sex talk that has Rin looking like he wishes he could turn into a puddle. Even Renzō, who usually finds this topic _fascinating_ , can't help but turn a bright red. Especially as he keeps glancing at Rin during it, putting the topic together with Rin and the actions it describes in the same place as Rin.

The fact Shirō is most certainly amused – and so is _Yukio_ for that matter – does not help at all.

* * *

Yukio grabs Rin's jacket as he makes to leave at the last class – which is an impromptu quiz on the topic Shirō covered in the first class – making the half-demon yelp. His friends glance at him but ultimately leave him be. Though Renzō delays for a moment, glancing at Yukio and Shirō to be certain Rin will be fine.

“Yukio?” Rin squeaks out. “Is...is something wrong?”

“In a way. Godaiin-kun wishes to speak to you.” Rin pales at that announcement and makes to scramble out of Yukio's grip, only for Yukio to drag him back and tuck his head under his arm, keeping him tightly pinned. It's rather like a mother cat grabbing a kitten by the scruff of the neck and has basically the same function, rendering Rin almost limp and unable to resist.

“Yuuukioooooo.” Rin wails as Yukio drags him off, Shirō laughing in the background, away from the class and out into the Academy grounds. “I don't...I mean, he can't--”

“Godaiin-kun requested this himself.” Yukio declares, as he drags him into the nearest building and, checking his cellphone for a certain message, starts pulling him down the hallways to a certain room. “And you are definitely going to listen.”

Rin doesn't get much more of a chance to argue before he's tossed into the room and lands, sprawling, right at Godaiin's feet. As soon as he realizes that, he scrambles to his feet and makes to leave – stuttering excusing the while – only for what Godaiin says to penetrate his brain and make Rin freeze.

“Um...what?” Rin whirls back around to stare at Godaiin. Godaiin looks nervous, but regains his spirit after a moment of seeing how confused and even hopeful Rin is.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have you think you weren't welcome.” Godaiin half blurts out. “Okumura-kun...is a good guy. I know that well. I just honestly needed time to fully wrap my head around everything. I'm...still honestly thinking things over, but I know who you are Okumura-kun. I just need to add new stuff to it, so it's a bit confusing for me. But I'm still your friend Okumura-kun.”

“Godaiin...” Rin swallows, hope shining in his eyes. “You mean that?”

Godaiin laughs. “Yeah. I mean...you are the guy to help me with my seeing demon thing, with my mashō and all that comes with. I wouldn't be able to handle it all without your help. So I owe you at least enough to hear you out. Just...give me time to really get my head around this. But we are definitely friends Okumura-kun.”

Rin swallows and, tears shining in his eyes, beams at Godaiin. “Yeah! So, uh, any questions?”

Godaiin nods. “Yeah...like what else can those Cards of yours do?”

Rin happily engages Godaiin in a conversation in that regard, while Yukio “guards” the door and smiles at the sounds coming from within. Godaiin is truly a good influence on Rin. An influence that Yukio is definitely going to encourage, as Rin will need every bit of help he can get to survive in the world he lives in.

Much like others have helped him, Yukio decides it is past time he does something to pass on that aid to those rather like him. And who better to start with than his own brother?

* * *

The knock on the door has Nagatomo pausing. It's rather late and he was about to start getting things ready for a very late supper, something he should have set up earlier with the rest of the monks. But the knock comes again and so he heads to the door, curious as who could be here this late.

“Yes who...” Nagatomo trails off and stares, stunned.

Shirō grins at him, flanked by his two foster sons who have rather nervous looks on their faces. “Oi. I was wondering if there is room for three more hungry mouths at the table.”

“We brought supplies!” Rin blurts out, holding out a bag he's carrying. And in fact, all three have bags that look full to the bursting.

Nagatomo swallows back the lump in his throat and smiles. “Yeah. Yeah we do. Just, we need help with actually cooking the food...”

Rin laughs. “Yeah, I figured that. So, any ideas there?”

Nagatomo shakes his head and steps back to allow them in. “Nah, I'm sure you can come up with something.”

“Hey, Nagatomo what's--” Izumi slows down, staring in shock at their visitors. “Fujimoto-san! Rin, Yukio!”

Soon enough everyone has gathered here – all the monks who stayed, all the monks who care and are loyal to the small family they sheltered for so long – and the monastery is filled with a light and laughter it hasn't been for months.

Across the street, Sekki watches, bundled up in warm clothing, and smiles a bright happy smile that says everything before turning and slowly heading back down the street. She plans to catch a train back to the Academy.

It's time she returns for a time after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not think of how to handle the meeting with the monks and all the explanations and returning memories. I really tried but nothing came up. So just assume there is a lot of yelling, tears, and hugs. And everything is good now.
> 
> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below!
> 
> Also, there is one - unfortunately - last side story here going to be posted on Wednesday. I planned for more but well...can't always get the muses working sadly. I'll try to get one more out but don't count on it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on to the next arc!
> 
> And...I forgot to post the side story referenced here on Wednesday. Dammit. It's up now [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8590114).
> 
> I'm sure this chapter will be enjoyable...for reasons. :)

Lightning stares at the papers on his desk and resists the urge to rub his forehead. A headache is incoming, but he knows better than to show that weakness in this situation.

“So, this report is true, uh?” Lightning looks up at his visitor, who nods. A messenger from the Order, bringing in news and more reasons to have a headache every day.

“Okay, so the source is still a bit finicky so can't be certain. But can't brush it aside either.” Lightning hums in thought, considering all that he knows from this report and others alike it. “So here's what we will do. I'm going to send a special team. If it's nothing, it works out as some minor training and helps them figure things out some more. But if it's something, they got plenty of powerhouses and smart people on hand to handle things.”

“Sir...are you sure?” The messenger looks at the team list Lightning wrote up and then handed to him. “The Vatican...”

“Is still reeling from that scandal yes? So they can trust me to do what's right. Besides, I'm sure they are just as interested in me in how they will handle things...” Lightning cheerfully points out with a wide grin.

The messenger swallows and looks at the list once more and wonders if this is a good idea. But it's not truly his place to say so he merely bows and leaves the room, heading back to the Vatican.

Lightning watches him go with a smile, then goes for his cellphone and calls up a certain someone. It's about time he really gets back into doing missions and this could be a very good start.

**Chapter 40: Strike**

“Aaaawwww man!” Renzō sets down his controller with a huff. “I swear, I'm good at this game!”

Rin sniggers, looking up from his notebook. “Yeah, but you don't play as much as Kero.” Rin nods towards the still cheering little guardian, who is all too happy to rub in his victory. “Oi, that's enough Kero.”

“Yes yes...” Kero sniggers while Renzō sighs.

“Man, there goes my ego again...meh, it was still fun.” Renzō grins widely and glances back at Rin. “You want to join in?”

“Just a sec, just finishing off this part here...” Rin bites the end of his pen – which is starting to look a bit chewed up – in thought before removing it from his mouth and scribbling out something. “There. So, what track should we use?” Rin sets aside his notebook on the nearby table and crawls forward, grabbing another controller and settling down next to Renzō.

Renzō unconsciously leans a bit closer to Rin. “Hm...how about that weird underwater one? That one is pretty cool.”

“And a bit tricky too.” Rin notes cheerfully, glancing at Kero who is currently finding said level. “Should be challenging for us all.”

“Good.” Renzō bumps Rin's shoulder slightly, then turns back to the screen. “So what were you working on?”

“Just a bit of a personal project. I have to change various spells up now since things aren't balanced anymore due to my changed magic.” Rin grins over at Renzō. “But the original versions of those spells should work for you.”

“Awesome. You got those handy?” At Rin's nod, Renzō grins. “Great! I'll have to check them out later.”

“I'm glad to see you doing self-study, Renzō-kun.” Renzō nearly shrieks at that, dropping his controller and grabbing it up just in time to keep his character from going off road.

Rin sniggers, as Renzō glances behind and nearly ends up staring too long at Sekki. “Wait...what? Tsukishiro-sensei!”

“The sensei part isn't necessary anymore Renzō-kun.” Sekki tells him sweetly as she settles into one of the beanbags spread across this room.

“Uh...Tsukishiro-san then. What are you doing here?” Renzō keeps glancing back at her, obviously distracted.

Rin notices and leans down next to Kero. “We are going to replay this after Renzō's done catching up with Sekki-san. This round doesn't count.”

Kero grumbles slightly, but nods after glancing back at Renzō. “Point. Wouldn't be fair otherwise.”

The race ends with Kero in the lead – as the one the least distracted – and they all set aside their controllers as Renzō turns around to face Sekki.

“Seriously, what are you doing here?” Renzō asks again.

Sekki smiles. “I live here now. Since I no longer am working at the cram school, I couldn't keep just relying on Sir Pheles generosity.”

“So you moved here?” Renzō blinks, confused. This place is also owned by Mephisto last he checked.

“Yes. There has been some talk in that regard. Also, one must admit the shielding and barriers here are very nice.” Sekki gives a wider smile at that. “Sir Pheles can't come in without our permission. Frustrates him but he seems to have adapted.”

Renzō snorts. “Well, he asks if you guys are hiding anything at times that's for sure.”

“What do ya tell him?” Rin asks, curious.

“That you just are getting privacy.” Renzō grins. “He's allowed in for so many reasons anyways, just can't sneak around here.”

“True.” Sekki tilts her head. “I'm currently residing in the room two down from the gaming room. And I have an office being made in the room next to that, just next to the gaming room.”

“So you going to stay until Rin graduates?” Renzō asks, glancing over at Rin.

“Yes. Until both Okumura twins graduate from high school, this is where we all shall be staying. Doing our best to make it comfortable.” Sekki explains sweetly. “With Fujimoto-san next to the boys as well, things look to be going well. The only question is where everyone will go after, but that is still some months and years ahead.”

“Point.” Renzō cheerfully turns to Rin. “So, a rematch?”

Rin laughs. “Sure!”

The sound of the level music and racing sounds soon fill the air as much as shouts, ribbing, and the sound of buttons being frantically pressed. Sekki settles back into her seat and watches with a happy expression on her face.

Truly things have become very good.

* * *

Yukio stares at the mission statement he has been handed, then looks up at Shirō. “Tou-san...”

Shirō shrugs. “It's a mission. If it's nothing it will be nothing. But if it is something...well, the Vatican finds out how we will handle it.”

Yukio frowns, looking at this report on how certain questions have been asked and strange people have been seen around a certain dock in Tōkyō. One where there is a sea serpent in residence. A sea serpent with a large source of power in it, one that can't be tapped by just anyone. There is a waiting list for that in fact.

“So...all of us uh?” Yukio frowns. “Well, to be fair outside you and I, it will be just exwires so such a large team is acceptable.”

“And if things are bad, those kids are very talented.” Shirō snorts. “We got some pretty damn good kids on your brother's team. I bet Mephisto did that on purpose too.”

Yukio gives a small smile. “No bet. And Nii-san's team?”

“He is outside of us the one with the most on-hands experience.” Shirō points out. “Plus, it's obvious they all trust him. You will have to work on that gap between them and you due to having to play adult and teacher all the time. Relax a bit and it should be okay.” Shirō assures him. “Shiemi-san already trusts you and so does Rin. Those two being ready to jump when you say so and help out when you need it is good.”

Yukio takes a deep breath, remembering the Kraken mission. It would have been a disaster if he had managed to keep Rin back, he knows that well now. But before that, he was worried about Rin...

“Tou-san...Nii-san hasn't changed, has he?” Yukio asks, glancing up at Shirō worriedly.

Shirō frowns, looking confused for a moment, then smiles, ruffling the top of Yukio's head. “No. Your brother hasn't changed deep down. He's more open and trusting, but your brother is still your brother. His demon heart ain't going to ever change that. It would take a lot more than just that to change your brother.”

“...okay.” Yukio nods, stepping back and taking in a deep breath. Calming his nerves. Maybe if he has people keep telling him that, he'll truly learn to believe it. “I'll talk to Nii-san about this mission when I return to the dorm.”

“That's a good idea.” Shirō says happily, waving goodbye to Yukio as he heads out to return to what he needs to get done today. _'And I'll talk to Mephisto a bit, see if he has any ideas he's willing to drop for the mission.'_ Shirō privately adds.

Even a few hints can make the difference and Shirō is pretty confident in his ability to get at least some ideas out of Mephisto. Even if they are in teasing hints and almost riddles.

* * *

“Nii-san are you—oh. Shima-kun.” Yukio does not conceal his disappointment in seeing Renzō is in the same room as Rin. He nods a greeting to him anyways. “Keroberos-san and Tsukishiro-san. Nii-san, there's a new mission coming up tomorrow. I thought you might want to know about it.”

“Really?” Rin hits pause on the screen and turns to Yukio, accepting the mission request. “What's going on here?”

“Illuminati apparently.” Yukio notices how Renzō tenses with interest. “Have anything to say Shima-kun?”

“Uu-uh?” Renzō looks at him, a wide grin on his face. “No, just...ya know, Illuminati, can't help but react. What's it say Rin?”

Rin reads through the report, then snorts. “Oh man...hey, Kero, remember that sea serpent?”

Kero flies up to float in the air allowing himself to be eye level with Rin. “Yeah, I do why do you—oh, the sea serpent is involved?”

“Wait, you know the sea serpent there?” Yukio asks, sounding confused.

Rin shrugs. “Sorta? There was an incident and it had to do with that sea serpent. I think...this should be good. I kinda think the sea serpent owes me one for that.”

Yukio raises an eyebrow and makes a mental note to research a bit more into the sea serpent before the mission. “That is good. It's one of the oldest sea serpents found, so its very valuable. If the Illuminati get their hands on it, well...”

“But it could be fake too. So us being sent works there.” Rin glances over at Sekki. “Think you can help?”

“I have no trouble, if the Order won't object to me helping out.” Sekki answers calmly.

“We'll put you down as a consultant.” Yukio says after a moment's thought. “That should handle things. And a consultant would be paid by the branch head so...we'll just need to speak to Mephisto again. He's coming over for dinner tonight, right?” The _again_ part is unsaid, but clearly heard.

“Oh wonderful...just the kind of dinner I want...” Renzō's whine is ignored by everyone, except Rin who brief pats his back before turning his attention to Yukio again.

“Yeah. Just quickly cover that. I'm sure Oyaji knows more than one way to handle that demon.” Rin says cheerfully. “Now, before that, want to play a round Yukio? You look like you need to relax.”

Yukio considers it, then smiles. “Sure. What game are you playing?”

Sekki smiles as Yukio settles down with his brother, discussing the game set up and the rules, with Kero jumping in at points since he knows the game better than anyone else here. Sekki glances at Renzō and wonders why he looks worried.

But dismisses it for now. It can most likely wait.

* * *

There is some strange thrumming in the air. A great pressure and pull on him, like something massive is next to him and also above him. It's disturbing.

But Renzō is ignoring it in favour of fighting the demons in front of him. Half he doesn't know the identity of, just knows they are a threat with their claws, fangs, speed, strength, and whatnot.

He's fighting only those that are in front of him and come at his sides because someone is behind him. He can feel their warmth, even when he's not directly touching them, and it's so comforting. It's safe, despite the danger they are in.

Renzō doesn't fit anywhere else but by their side and it fills him with such a strange emotion. He feels like he's floating.

Their voice reaches him and he turns to face them, to respond to something they said.

And is caught by the beautiful, strange eyes of Rin's.

Renzō wakes up then, panting like he just ran a marathon. He turns, seeing Konekomaru, then looks back up at the ceiling, clutching his chest. His heart is going a mile a minute and he can't seem to calm down. He's too energized, too filled with strange emotions, to settle down.

Making a disgusted groan, Renzō shoots a look at the alarm clock nearby, makes a face, and then sits up, throwing off his sheets. If he can't get back to bed, might as well start his morning run early.

It's not like he has anything better to do.

Except worry over the recurring dream and being unable to shake the bad feeling about today's mission...

* * *

Lucifer sets down the report he just read, looking up at Zoya. “So, they took the bait.”

Zoya nods. “Yes, commander. Okumura Rin and the rest of his class have been assigned that mission.”

Lucifer nods, looking thoughtful.

“You're not being nice to Onii-chan...” Natsuko notes from where she floats above him. “That's just mean. And that poor sea serpent! What has it ever done to you?”

Lucifer sighs and rubs his forehead. “Has everything been prepared?”

“Yes sir.” Zoya confirms, then hesitates. “Commander, are you okay?”

“Hm? I am fine, I just appear to be suffering a headache.” Lucifer answers after a moment, glancing to the side at Natsuko who pouts and crosses her arms.

“A headache?! How wude!”

“If you say so sir.” Zoya says after a moment's hesitation. “Then, I shall see you on site tomorrow.” She salutes him before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

“She's worried about you.” Natsuko declares into the silence. “She thinks something bad is happening to you and wants to make things better, but doesn't know how.”

Lucifer eyes her, looking curious. “How do you know that?”

Natsuko shrugs. “She's not really hiding. You sure she doesn't like you? And people talk too. You can't hide from your own cameras.” Natsuko nods towards one of them and Lucifer flicks his gaze towards it briefly before turning back to Natsuko.

“It is of no concern of what they think.” Lucifer tells her, turning back to his desk to look over the other plans. “Now be quiet please, I have another visitor.”

“Mou...you are a meanie. No wonder you need help!” Lucifer ignores her in favour of the knock at the door, telling the knocker to enter his office.

“Sir!” The man before him salutes him, crisply, and then takes up a proper military stance. “You wished to speak to me?”

Lucifer looks over the man in front of him. One of his Saviours, this one of the name Jarl Fisker. A man who once was in the military, something that shows in every action of his. He has been lifted into the form of a powerful water demon and so is the perfect one for this job.

_'Though, Tōdō-san shall be joining as well on his request.'_ Lucifer considers not only the man in front of him, but also the phoenix-eater who is elsewhere getting ready. _'He does wish to see if Yukio-kun can be approached once again during this.'_

“Fisker-san. You have been told of the mission, yes?” At his confirmation, Lucifer continues, “I have high hopes for you to do your part in this. Please do your best.”

“I will sir!” Fisker assures him, saluting once again.

Lucifer smiles and ignores Natsuko's words of complaints. He knows exactly what he is doing here and he will not falter. It is part of his creed to move ever forward.

* * *

The air is cold and the sky clouded, making everything feel and look a bit gloomy. The cold sea wind coming it doesn't help matters in that regard.

Shiemi shivers and wraps her arms around herself. “It really is cold.” She glances at the ocean nearby then over at Yukio. “Yuki-chan?” She asks softly, slightly worried by the serious look on his face.

Yukio blinks and looks over at Shiemi. “Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention. Did you say something?”

“Only that it's cold.” Shiemi gives him a gentle smile, rewarded by Yukio shyly returning it. “Is something wrong?”

“Maybe.” Yukio looks out at the rest of the team, at how everyone has set up. Even Tsukishiro and Keroberos are here, though Keroberos is still in his small form currently for whatever reason. “It just feels too easy. And why this sea serpent? There are other, older ones around.”

Shiemi hums, not sure how to respond to it. “I think we can handle it.” She says after a moment, glancing up at Yukio. “We have you Yuki-chan, Rin, and everyone else. And I have a friend I can call on if we really need it.”

Yukio glances at her, looking confused at the term _friend_ , but a voice calls him over to join Shirō at his part and, smiling apologetically at Shiemi, he walks over to discuss whatever Shirō needs to talk to him about.

Shiemi smiles at that, then looks out at the ocean, frowning in thought.

And so she is the first one to notice the strange disturbance in the water and she manages just barely to call out about it. Just as Rin whirls at the sudden pulse of energy and someone springs out from under the water, bringing a wave of powerful, cold water with him.

Shiemi shrieks as she's dragged under the water and quickly reaches for her specially prepared sealing paper, hoping she can call up what she needs in time.

* * *

Dodging the attacking wave, Rin stares at the man who caused it. He can hear Renzō whining behind him, but knows it's nothing but white noise by the double agent to calm himself, instead focusing on what he sees in this guy.

First, there's the fact he's got scales on his skin, dotted all over the place and including his face. He also has the claws, fangs, and pointed ears of a demon. But the Illuminati uniform suggests as much as the strange chemical “smell” Rin is picking up that he's actually the same kind of “demon” as Tōdō.

“Hello, Son of Satan.” He greets Rin, voice pleasant with a strange accent to his Japanese. “I am Jarl Fisker.” He gives a short, sharp bow, water rising above him and revealing something that makes Renzō curse behind Rin and Rin to stiffen. Ryūji, Izumo, Konekomaru, and Shiemi all have been caught by the water he sent at them. Rin pauses at Shiemi's bubble, noticing something there, and has to suppress a smile.

“Illuminati.” Rin says instead, eyeing him carefully. “What do you want?”

“I am here on orders. And I assure you, I am only the prelude to what is to come.” Fisker tells him, voice still calm. “I suggest you all leave and do not interfere with my mission. That way we all can walk away with an unnecessary battle.”

Yukio deliberately clicks his gun, pointing it at Fisker. “I don't believe that is possible.” Yukio says, just as casual. Rin risks glancing to the side to see that Shirō is also ready to fight. Kero floats to his side, giving him a steady nod to confirm he is also ready. Rin doesn't need to look to know Renzō is ready as well, while Sekki is hidden in the back, slowly powering up a spell.

“Why ever not? There is no way you can fight me while I have hostages.” Fisker says, voice still pleasant.

Yukio gives him a cold smirk. “What hostages?”

Fisker only has a moment to stare in confusion before the water behind him bursts as sharp coral towers suddenly pierce through them, freeing everyone and catching them as they land. With a cheerful cry, the Sea Monk gently catches Shiemi herself, as she falls down in a controlled fashion.

Fisker whirls around and stares, shocked. Shiemi smiles. “Good job, Sea-chan.”

“Nyoo.” The Sea Monk says cheerfully, the coral platform continuing to grow under its command.

Ryūji double checks his bazooka, while Izumo summons up her Byakko. Konekomaru doesn't seem to do anything except wipe his glasses, but Rin doesn't let that fool him.

Rin's grin widens. “Now, what were you saying again?”

And so it explodes into a fierce battle. One that increases as more Illuminati agents pour out from where they were hiding to add more chaos to things. The kind of chaos that happens when most people are understandably reluctant to harm humans.

* * *

Keroberos almost flows into being, stopping a blow from an attacker and swiping at another. The man falls back, crying out in pain as blood flows from the claw marks in his arm and chest. Keroberos ignores him, stepping through the crowd and clearing himself a space through the clear and simple expedience of blowing out a stream of hot fire.

Behind him, he hears Rin laugh at Fisker. “Oi, oi...didn't you know? I got more things than just that up my sleeves.” Rin says of Watery which is now flowing behind him. Wings snap behind him, Fly granting him greater mobility than he usually wouldn't have. He had all the time to pull this off thanks to Renzō guarding his back and knocking out every Illuminati that came his way with the aid of Yamantaka and some spellwork to keep the area clear. Even now, people are having trouble getting through him and Keroberos both.

“And this one beat the current Paladin.” Rin announces smugly. Keroberos snorts, recalling _that_ particular incident clearly. “It's not a hard thing to figure out who would win.”

Fisker does not respond, at least not in words, instead calling up his power again. Rin sighs, mutters something about fools, and calls Watery on to help fight on.

Keroberos moves before he consciously realizes it, sensing an old power he recalls from before. The young, freckled man in the Illuminati uniform dodges him and laughs at the sight of him. “Aaah, the wondrous lion that helped with the Impure King.” He has feathers growing from his head and his looks are vaguely familiar. “I was hoping to face off against you.”

“You. Who are you?” Keroberos vaguely recognizes this power signature, but it feels somewhat different and the look of this man...

He laughs. “Me. Tōdō Saburōta. And your name is?”

“Keroberos. Guardian Beast of the Seal.” Keroberos snarls. “I remember you now. I owe you plenty for what you did before. And then some!”

He roars as he charges into battle, Tōdō ducking and diving for cover from his claws before summoning up flames of his own.

The fire meets Keroberos's fire with a great roar that sends a shockwave of heat outwards, driving back anyone who might wish to interfere for whatever reason. This battle is between them and them alone.

* * *

The scream from the sea serpent distracts Rin and he whips his head around to stare in horror at the electric net that surrounds the sea serpent, dragging it slowly out of the water.

This proves to be a bad move, as his distraction results in Fisker taking advantage of his distraction to knock him out of the air with a powerful blast of water he doesn't block in time with his blue flames. Slamming into the ground, Rin loses his focus on his magic and fire both, dropping his connection and losing Fly's attachment to him.

Fisker grabs him by his collar, lifting him up. “You...” He snarls, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead that is slowly healing. “You brat!”

Rin gets slammed back down into the ground. He can hear the frantic cries from Renzō, who is trying to get to him, but can't focus long on that before water flows under him and then up, flinging him into the air.

Dazed and struggling to focus, he realizes too late he's heading straight for the sea serpent's cage, the lightning crackling threateningly below.

“RIN!”

* * *

Renzō can only watch in horror, unable to get through the crowd of attacking Illuminati to get to Rin. Even Shiemi can't reach Rin in time to catch him either with Niichan or Sea-chan. Everyone can only watch as Rin gets closer to what could likely be his doom.

Except for Tsukishiro, who charges forward through the crowd, pushing through them with a shield to act as a battering ram, and leaps into the air, as if diving.

Straight towards Rin and the electric cage. Another shocked strangled cry escapes Renzō's throat, trying to turn into a big no, before it gets stuck in his throat as a magic circle glows underneath Tsukishiro. A circle that does not belong to her, something he only notices in a flash before wings are growing from her back and covering her.

And when they pull back, it is Yue who is there, Yue who flaps his wings hard and grabs Rin just in time, shooting up from where they nearly both got hit by the electric cage.

Renzō is gaping. “What...what?!”

His only comfort is that everyone else is as well, stunned by seeing Tsukishiro Sekki transform into the guardian Yue. Renzō's mind whirls, attempting to figure out what's going on and what this all means.

“ _I am here.”_

Renzō's eyes widen. “He...he told us before!” He shrieks, drawing Ryūji's attention.

“Told us what?” Ryūji asks, confused.

“He said _she was here_ when we asked about Tsukishiro-sensei!” Renzō blurts out. “He was telling the truth too!”

Renzō swallows, still staring at Yue in too much shock to register how Ryūji reacts to what he just blurted out.

And that's when Lucifer appears.

* * *

Rin is clinging to Yue, breathing in deeply and wincing. He got damaged more than once during this crazy battle and he is seriously wondering where those reinforcements that Shirō said he called for are.

_'Damn, something must be happening.'_ Rin mentally curses at that. He lifts his head and turns, as a certain power signature draws his attention to below.

His eyes meets Lucifer's. He's not wearing his helmet-mask again today and somehow he looks better. Less pale, his power signature more steady than the last time they met. That scares Rin, scares him as to what that means.

“Rin.” Lucifer greets him pleasantly. “Have you made a decision as to what I offered?”

Rin stares at him, completely stumped. He hadn't been paying attention during the big ass speech he made during the declaration of war – too busy crying out inside in protest at Renzō's reveal – so he has no clue what he offered.

Lucifer takes Rin's mute staring as meaning something else. “Perhaps you need more time. For now, however, it is only appropriate I treat you as an enemy.”

Lucifer raises his hand, gathering power, and Yue immediately brings up a shield. Rin does so as well, layering his over Yue's but knows it's not enough. And without his staff – having dropped it down below – he can't reliably call on Shield for help.

Cursing, Rin closes his eyes, opening they both get through the painful experience ahead of them.

Lucifer sends out his power...

...which is slammed into by another power that cancels it out.

“I'm so sorry for such an abrupt appearance, but it appears I have no choice.” Ying Hua's sweet voice cuts through the shocked silence like a knife, the mage floating down to hover between Rin and Lucifer. Bright, glowing energy in the rough shape of wings are attached to her back, allowing such to be done with Estelle's staff form free.

“Hello Yue!” Ruby Moon chirps cheerfully, flying up next to him. “Looks like you guys need help!”

“Indeed.” Spinel Sun adds as he settles on the ground, turning his gaze on one of the many demons summoned up by the Illuminati with a deep growl.

Ying Hua smiles out at her opponents below, at the gathered crowd of Illuminati and Lucifer himself. “My apologies, but I won't be holding back at all. You have attacked my friend after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below, don't be shy I LOVE all the comments that tell me this story should get updated!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And time for the fight to continue! I know you all have been waiting for this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I believe I mentioned it before but really - Ying Hua draws more from Nanoha than Sakura...and here's your proof.

Lightning is mentally going through a litany of angry words and curses as he races to the location where one particular mission just went FUBAR. After dealing with an impromptu flood of demons and then arguing with the Vatican, he's finally heading to where things have gotten really messy.

Extremely messy if what a Slyph told him is true; Lucifer himself has taken to the field.

“Lightning, how much longer until we reach there?” Angel asks as they make their way through the twisting streets, followed closely behind by the two other exorcists that are on their team.

“Soon!” Lightning calls, skidding around a corner and diving into an alleyway to shorten the route. He checks the map on his cellphone quickly before making another needed turn. “Should be just right--”

He stops and stares, stunned at the visage before him. Angel is right behind him, letting out a soft exclamation of shock at what he sees.

Lucifer is currently facing off against a girl, one the age of the exwires, who is wearing an odd outfit in white and pink and has a staff in her hand with a glowing orb at the top. She is flanked by similar guardians as Rin has, just in darker colours and with fairy wings, the human guardian being of a woman.

Rin is in Yue's arms, still in the air behind the girl.

“You...who exactly are you?” Lucifer asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

The girl laughs. It's a tinkling laugh, with no maliciousness to it. “Me? I am Kinomoto-Li Ying Hua, AAA+ ranked Mage of Earth. And you right now, are my enemy.”

Lightning gasps. “What...Kinomoto-Li?”

“Does that mean anything to you?” Angel asks, surprised.

“Did you forget? The names we were given...Kinomoto Sakura was the previous Master of those damn Cards! And as for Li...I remember hearing something about a Li Syaoran marrying her! It was part of this expanded explanation Okumura Rin gave once he was confirmed safe by the Vatican.”

Angel stares at him, then whips around to stare at Ying Hua. “That means...”

Lightning slowly nods. “She's from Kinomoto Sakura's world and is most likely related to her. And, as she said, she's a mage.”

A mage who has now taken the field against Lucifer. A fight will take off between the two...

A fight that Lightning is not certain of the outcome, especially taking into account how human magic works against demon magic. And, the possibility of just how powerful she might be with such a lineage to back her.

**Chapter 41: Conflict**

Yukio is gaping up at Ying Hua, not believing her. And what she just said too?!

_'Kinomoto-Li?! What the hell does that mean?'_ Yukio thinks frantically, cutting through the crowd of demons to get to Rin as he is set on the ground by Yue...Sekki...whoever that is. _'Damnit, when did things get so complicated?'_

“Nii-san!” Yukio dives next to Rin, taking down an enemy and then sliding up to his brother to support him. “What is...?”

“Save it for later please?” Rin asks, giving him a pleading expression. “Right now, we have to survive.” Rin glances over at Ying Hua who is still smiling calmly down at Lucifer. “I don't think she can handle him alone for long and we gotta get that sea serpent out of the cage before they manage to take it away despite everything.”

Yukio nods, mind whirling. A flash of pink has Rin turn and Renzō grins up at him. “Here!” He hands over Rin's staff, nods at Yue, then takes up a position flanking Rin rather like Yukio. “Any plans?”

“For now, get us over to the sea serpent!” Rin yells over the din, then calls up another Card for aid. The shimmer of a blue figure appears next to him, adding one more fighter to the team as the girl takes up a fighting stance.

Yukio stares at her as she dives into the crowd and causes a lot of pained yells to go up. “That is...?”

“Fight.” Rin answers, tossing a fireball into the crowd to scatter the demons. “Normally I can use her to just get better at fighting, but we need someone to help with this damn crowd.”

Yukio nods, and he can hear Renzō chuckle at that. “Good. Then sea serpent is that way!” Renzō says cheerfully, just before he lights up in his magic circle. “Let's get moving!”

* * *

Keroberos roars out a breath of fire once more at Tōdō, then leaps right through it. The demon fire he shoots at him passes right over Keroberos, Tōdō staring in shock just before Keroberos's front paws slam into him and knock him to the ground.

Keroberos snarls into his face, displaying his massive fangs and hot, fire tinged breath touching Tōdō. Tōdō smirks up at him. “I see you managed to defeat me.” He manages to make it a mocking sound. “Now what shall you do?”

Keroberos lets out a rumbling dark laugh. “Should you really be asking me that?” He snaps his fangs close to him. “You don't have to ask anyways.”

“I doubt your master will approve. He's so...soft.” Tōdō half-sneers that.

Keroberos snarls again at that. “Not with you.”

Tōdō only has a moment to widen his eyes before fangs dig into his neck and top of his head before crushing down with blood, bone, and gore splattering around.

“Bleh.” Keroberos coughs, spitting out some bits of blood and gore. “He tastes terrible.” Keroberos eyes the body, seeing how fragments are starting to patch themselves together, and snorts. He breathes in deep and then out with fire, roasting the body. That should delay Tōdō's regeneration.

Keroberos then looks up and snorts. “Great...where is Rin?”

Searching out with his magic, he takes to the air and heads back into battle, satisfied with what he did. That Tōdō won't be bothering them again for a long time if he knows what's best for him.

* * *

If things were crazy before they arrived, they certainly have gotten even more confusing. One of the reinforcements is a doctor class, who quickly finds himself currently worthless as – surprisingly – no one has been harmed. Or if they have, Shiemi has managed to quickly fix them or they managed to fix themselves as well. Shirō being there helps as much as Yukio.

_'Having technically three doctor_ _meisters_ _already does pay off.'_ Lightning muses as he calls up a few slyphs to help clear the air around here. Too much miasma choking the place up, best to start pushing it back.

He can hear the yell as Angel attacks one of the bigger demons here, chuckling as he comes face to face with one of the Illuminati agents. He only has a moment to recognize him as not one of the exwires before he is down. Lightning doesn't know if he's alive or not, merely steps over him and calls up more demons to start making his way towards the sea serpent.

Seeing the electric net that has a hold of it, Lightning's eyes glint with interest. Especially as he sees a large pillar of blue flames go up ever closer to the sea serpent.

“Well, I know where I'm going!” Lightning says cheerfully, diving once again into the fray. Above him, light sparks and flashes as Lucifer and Ying Hua truly start their fight against each other.

* * *

The sea serpent snaps against the cage's walls, an ever shifting form of scales and water that swirls within.

Rin raises his hands, having stuffed the staff into his belt, and cautiously approaches the trapped sea serpent. “Sh, sh...do you remember me?”

The sea serpent pauses in its thrashing around. All around them is chaos, Yue and Yukio bickering slightly over how exactly how to get the cage off of the sea serpent while Renzō demands they focus on making sure they can actually remove the damn cage.

_...waterthundergentlehandhelpfriend?_

Rin smiles, and nods. “Yeah. I'm here to help.”

The sea serpent relaxes finally and, grinning, Rin turns to the cage's top and tosses up a Card. “This should do nicely...Shadow!”

* * *

It's impossible to not notice the escape of the sea serpent. At least partially because it sets off a major rainstorm that covers everyone, sending them back and hiding before they get swept away into the nearby ocean.

Ying Hua lands herself, settling into one of the many warehouses in this section of the harbour, taking in a deep steadying breath.

“Ying Hua?” Ruby squeezes out some water from her hair, looking curiously at her master. “Anything you need?”

Ying Hua looks up at her and smiles. “No. Go see about making sure everyone is doing okay. I'm going to clear the way for Rin-kun to do what he must.”

“And what is that?” Ruby asks, sounding genuinely curious.

Ying Hua smiles. “What he must. And that's something only he really knows.”

Ruby hums, flying off with that decided, and disappearing quickly. Ying Hua watches her go, then steps out from behind the boxes she took refuge from. Lucifer is across from her and he's not alone. The rainstorm rages outside, but soon enough it should wear out in the end.

_'More than enough time.'_ “Lucifer-san.” Ying Hua greets him. “Are you not going to stop? At this rate, even more Order agents shall arrive and all the Agents you brought with you will be captured.”

“They know what they are to do.” Lucifer answers her, glancing briefly at the woman beside him who nods before heading out of the warehouse and into the fading storm.

“If you say so.” Ying Hua glances at Estelle. “Estelle?”

“PARAMETERS ARE WITHIN ACCEPTABLE LIMITS.” The device chimes, Ying Hua giving a wicked smile and turning to Lucifer.

“I do hope you are ready. I'm definitely not holding back anymore.” Ying Hua announces, before lifting up Estelle which begins to glow brightly. Lucifer narrows his gaze and raises up a powerful barrier.

“I summon the light of the stars to my hands.” Ying Hua begins, ducking down as a blast of energy comes at her. “A song in the middle of a storm.” Yet another attack nearly gets to her, this time from beneath. Ying Hua lifts into the air just in time to avoid the hot blast. “Blossoms, gather, and become that which pierces everything.” Estelle's glow increases, turning into a sharp light that makes Lucifer wince before he attempts to attack Ying Hua again.

“PROTECTION.” Estelle declares, taking some of that blow, allowing Ying Hua to escape it with minor wounds and an injured shoulder. “PREPARATIONS COMPLETE.”

“Tear through everything in a blaze of light.” Ying Hua finishes, smiling at Lucifer in an almost vicious way.

Lucifer's eyes widen at the glow collecting around Ying Hua, forming into a pink orb in front of her. Ying Hua points Estelle at the orb, which flashes and lets out a chime.

“Fire!”

“SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI.”

An explosion of great light goes off, slamming into the sky and whisking away the remaining storm clouds instantly.

* * *

Rin calls up Shield, blocking the great explosion of magical energy that goes up and protecting everyone he can think of and see from the effects. This luckily includes not only his friends and family, but the reinforcements. Though he twitches slightly at the sight of Angel, Rin eventually decides to ignore him in favour of turning to see who is approaching through the fog that covers the area as a side effect.

It's Ying Hua, being supported by Ruby and Spinel. She looks exhausted and injured, blood dripping from a wound in her shoulder. The sight pulls a cry of distress from Shiemi who immediately goes over to help. Rin is quickly behind her, dragging Yukio with him even though he looks irritated.

“Looks like I'm out.” Ying Hua tries to joke, but hisses as Shiemi looks over her. “I think I twisted my ankle when I fell.” She admits after a moment, allowing Ruby to gently set her on the ground. “It certainly hurts.”

Yukio is frowning as he looks her over, looking almost confused. “Is that all you could manage?”

Ying Hua chuckles. “You'd be surprised. I'm thinking pretty boy there is dizzy like hell at the least. He did block my last attack, but I have been told by a reliable person that it's a pretty powerful one even so. I can't really train with it, since it tends to blow up all the shields I can think of.”

“But you put the entirety of True Cross City under an incredible darkness and sleep spell!” Yukio protests. “How can you--”

Ying Hua holds up her hands. “First, Yukio-kun I'm glad you finally got your real memories back. Second, that entire thing is not something I can naturally pull off on my own power. Not at this point.” Ying Hua adds, looking thoughtful. “And thirdly, Demon King. _Demon_ _King_. Mean anything to you?”

“What was that about darkness and sleep?” Lightning asks after Yukio spends a moment looking ashamed and embarrassed, bending down to look at Ying Hua's ankle.

“Save it for later, we still got an angry Demon King.” Ruby interjects, huffing slightly. “Rin, please tell me you got an idea.”

Rin looks thoughtful suddenly. “Demon King of Light...” He murmurs, then grins. “I do. Hang on here, no one come after me. I'm going to buy us all hopefully a load of time!” He shouts as he runs off, Renzō the first to protest him leaving and being grabbed by Yue before he chases after him.

He looks up at the Moon Guardian, who shakes his head softly. “Remember what position you are in.” Renzō closes his eyes and looks away, wondering what is the right thing to do...

...and then he makes his choice.

Before Yue can react, Renzō rips himself from his grasp and races off towards Rin. Yue glances over at Ruby, who grins at him and shakes her head, her still wet locks whipping around.

“Heh. He's like _that punk_ at times, isn't he?” Ruby notes cheerfully, confusing the rest, though Yue smiles softly.

Ying Hua, however, laughs. “Tanuki-san really is something, hm?”

* * *

Rin skids over to find Lucifer, surrounded by his Illuminati and standing up again despite the woman beside him's protest otherwise. Rin ignores them aside from briefly making sure they won't be a threat, instead focusing on Lucifer.

“Rin.” Lucifer greets, inclining his head politely. “Have you come to a decision?”

Rin takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing. A gently breeze pushes past him, smelling sweetly of flowers and candy. He then opens them, smiling softly at Lucifer. “I have, but not in any way you want. Or anyone does apparently.” Rin remembers, thinking of how Samael wants Lucifer dead.

“You aren't going to be causing trouble.” Rin tells him confidently. “In fact, you are going to be stuck doing a lot of thinking.”

Lucifer doesn't have any chance to question that, as Rin pulls out two Cards and sets them spinning in front of him. Griping his staff two-handedly, Rin raises it and the Cards up higher. The blue crystal flame that surmounts the staff starts to glow.

“Dark, seal his power. Light, chain him. Release!” Rin calls and a great burst of darkness and light flow out from the Cards, heading straight to Lucifer and forming two beautiful woman who circle around him. They smile and hold hands, spinning faster and faster, the agents around him too stunned to move.

Then in a burst of darkness and light, they swarm over him, an explosion of power rising up and then bubbling down as the spells take hold on him. Rin catches the returning Dark and Light and smirks at Lucifer who is standing very still. “That...that will hold you...” He pants out.

He then faints, falling back to the ground. Or so he would, if an arm didn't catch him, a body kneeling down to the ground and resting the unconscious Rin against his chest. The agents that were moving towards Rin are halted by strange shields and barriers suddenly in their way, along with pockets of black flames. Renzō stares out at them, holding his shakujō out – the crystal rings on it tinkling and glowing – in front of him, defensively in front of Rin.

“You guys are gonna head home.” Renzō snaps. “Looks like your boss needs help.”

The woman stares at Renzō, eyes wide as the words sink in. Then her eyes narrow. “You...do you really think you can easily cut ties?”

“I just did.” Renzō says with confidence, then glances down at Rin briefly. His face softens briefly, seeing how relaxed and peaceful Rin seems right now.

The woman hesitates, then, glancing worriedly at the frozen Lucifer, snaps out orders for a retreat.

Renzō watches them go, tense and ready, and only slowly takes down the barriers and dangers he put up in their way as soon as he is assured of Rin's safety.

Renzō sighs in relief and looks down at the unconscious Rin. “Look at what you made me do, Rin.” Renzō says with a sigh, chuckling slightly. “I've gone all soft now.”

Despite his words, he is smiling brightly and looks relaxed, truly relaxed for the first time. This is a choice he can never regret, no matter what hardships might be ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below you know I love it while you guys love updates!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I can only blame myself, stress, and catching the Idiot Ball.
> 
> Thank [hecatemorrigan13](http://hecatemorrigan13.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for braving to contact me and thus remind me I had forgot something...
> 
> Anyways, time for conversations between characters and wrapping things up after the crazy that was last time...

Keroberos finally finds Rin after everything is done. Between the great crowd of people, the sea serpent's storm, the explosions, and whatnot, it's not very surprising it takes that long.

He folds his wings and lands gently next to Renzō, cradling the unconscious Rin, who stiffens and whirls on him as best he can in his position.

Keroberos snorts at his worry, but gives an approving look nonetheless. “You got some good reflexes.” Keroberos looks down at Rin. “Dare I ask what he did?”

Renzō is staring dazedly at him. “What...what did you do?” He half squeaks out. “You...blood...”

Keroberos is reminded at that point of his bloody mouth and muzzle due to his fight with Tōdō. He snorts and paws at his muzzle, though it is no use for cleaning himself. He would need help of some kind to remove the blood and gore. “I fought Tōdō and I won. Tore off his head too.”

“Did you eat him?” Renzō sounds both repulsed and fascinated by the concept.

“He tasted awful. And was regenerating last I saw him.” Keroberos glances at Rin. “We should get him back to the rest right? So what are you waiting for?”

Renzō gulps and nods, slowly standing carefully and carrying Rin. He finds himself somewhat supported by Keroberos as he walks beside him, one wing half spread out to cover him and Rin, which is something he's not completely behind.

Not with the blood on his muzzle and fangs visibly reminding Renzō of just what his base is of...

**Chapter 42: Conversations Between New Allies**

“Why did Kuro not come on this mission?” Konekomaru suddenly asks, drawing attention from Yukio and Shirō at that question. He flushes a bit, but presses on. “I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask before and well...there were plenty of times he would have been helpful.”

“Kuro is still recovering from...helping...Rin with some of his magic and practise.” Shirō sounds so amused by that, that Konekomaru wisely decides to not press him for details.

“And he's looking after Amaimon-san right now too.” Shiemi adds.

“What?!” Angel bursts out, looking angry, while Shiemi covers her mouth with her hands and looks ashamed.

“No reason for you to lose your hair over.” Ryūji says before he can say anything else. “Okumura did something to him so he's no threat right now. Looking after means babysitting so he doesn't get hurt or worse.”

“...I'm confused. What did Okumura Rin do?” Lightning asks, looking interested.

“Shrunk him.” Izumo's blunt response has Lightning and the other exorcists here gaping. She smirks. “Not just his size but power had that happen. Moriyama's been looking after him since Okumura came back, but with this mission well...best leave it to someone else.”

Lightning turns to Shiemi, obviously wanting to ask her questions as to why she's looking after a de-powered (and _shrunk_ , how fascinating) Demon King, but a cry goes up at that moment from one of the other exorcists that makes everyone turn and get promptly distracted.

* * *

Shiemi can't help the distressed cry that comes from seeing Rin, her friend, being carried unconscious by Renzō who also is drooping somewhat in exhaustion. She ignores Keroberos in favour of fussing over Rin. A flash of silver has her turn to see Yue in front of them, staring down at Renzō and holding out his hands.

Renzō tightens his grip on the unconscious half-demon briefly, then, glancing down at Rin, carefully hands him over. Shiemi braces Renzō as he sways, while Yue adjusts Rin into a more comfortable position and brings him over to where a worried looking Shirō and Yukio wait. They are busy healing the others who got caught up in this, including one Illuminati agent that did not escape and is currently being monitored carefully by the Paladin personally, so couldn't head over like Shiemi.

“He is fine.” Yue assures them, settling Rin down on one of the mats set up for the healing. “He is merely exhausted by using two incredibly powerful Cards at once.”

Keroberos snorts. “Powerful is right. Both Light and Dark...though definitely effective if he did what Ah think he did.”

“And what did he do?” Shirō asks, narrowing his eyes and sounding suspicious.

“He sealed Lucifer.” Renzō answers for them, settling down on the nearby mat under Shiemi's coaxing. He looks pale faced with exhaustion, and the blood splattering him as much as dirt does not help with his appearance.

“Sealed...Lucifer?” Lightning squeaks out. He then realizes he was echoed somewhat and turns to see Mephisto appeared without them noticing and is looking shocked. Too shocked to make an event out of his appearance as usual.

“It won't last.” Yue says before they can ask, settling down next to Rin and brushing some locks of hair away from him, watching Yukio sharply as he carefully checks over Rin for wounds. “He's too strong for that. But he personally won't be able to do anything for a time.”

“That...is good.” Mephisto settles on after a moment. He steps forward, only to have Yue's wings spread in warning. Grinning, Mephisto steps back, vaguely noticing how Shiemi can't convince Renzō to _not_ scoot over next to Rin, and, possibly more importantly, Yue does not prevent it. Instead, Yue almost seems to accept Renzō's presence as natural.

He then notices Keroberos and starts. “What...what is with the blood?”

“Tōdō.” Keroberos snorts out, making Yukio look up sharply at him. “He got away cause of that damn healin' o his, but Ah kept him away for a time.”

“What did you do, eat him?” Mephisto asks, sounding like he might be choking on laughter.

“Ah bit his head off. Then roasted the last of his body. Not like it will _last_.” Keroberos answers, sounding a bit grumpy. “How's Rin?”

“Weak in power but otherwise fine. He's going to have to take at least a day off, so someone please sit on him.” Ying Hua answers after a moment, leaning against Spinel. “He won't rest otherwise.”

“I'll gladly do that.” Shirō says with a tight grin, sitting down next to Yue. “But first...mind telling me the truth Yue? What was that with you replacing Tsukishiro-san?”

Yue stares at him. “I assure you I did not replace her. I merely have temporarily taken her physical place.”

Everyone stares, except for those already in the know and unconscious. Ying Hua giggles. “Oh stop that Yue-san. Yue-san is the Moon Guardian and Tsukishiro Sekki-san is his alternate self.”

“What.” No one bothers adding anything to that word, too stunned by that revelation.

* * *

Yue allows himself a small smile at their shock. “Yes.”

“Then...Tsukishiro-san...?” Konekomaru begins hesitantly, blinking rapidly behind his glasses as his mind whirls.

“She is herself and she is also me.” Yue answers. He pauses for a moment, considering his next words carefully. “You do know her birthday, yes?” This he directs to Yukio.

Yukio stares up at him, for a moment looking confused. “Yes it's April sixth...” Yukio pauses. “Oh. That's the same day Nii-san opened the seal on the Book. So she was truly born that day.”

“You are saying Tsukishiro-sensei is not human?” Mephisto says, sounding surprised. “And...awfully young if I am reading this right.”

“She is not yet four years old.” Yue offers, amused at their shocked reactions. Ruby agrees, giggling blatantly at their astonishment. “The original plan was for her to be born earlier. As for her being human...that is difficult to say. What do you believe makes one qualify for human?”

There is a silence there, a few opening their mouths and then halting. Yue is interested in those who look to Rin – which includes Lightning – as that shows they are thinking in the right direction.

“So how does it work?” Mephisto asks after that thoughtful pause. “You and Tsukishiro-san.”

“Something like this!” Ruby chirps, glowing suddenly and light cocooning her until it fades away to reveal Ruan Dandan. She flips her hair from her face and grins at them. “Except with a different personality or facet attached!”

Everyone is gaping at Dandan, or rather Ruby, specifically those who have met her. Lightning and Angel look confused.

“Uh...she's not your sister?” Ryūji settles on, glancing at Ying Hua.

Ying Hua nods. “I do have an older sister, but she only took that appearance so she could act as my guardian while here.” Ying Hua gets an amused expression on her face. “She's too vain to pose as my mother so sister it is.”

“Ooooh, you meanie! I like wearing cute clothing and no one will accept a mother with cute clothing!” Ruby sulks.

“Your vanity and crossdressing make things much more complex than they need be.” Spinel sneers, getting an angry “What?!” from Ruby in response. The great cat stretches out, standing up on all four paws. “Ruby and I are _newer_ creations made by the same process as Yue and Keroberos. And, after a fashion, made by the same person.”

“After a fashion?” Mephisto asks, intrigued by that wording.

“Reincarnation is not rebirth.” Yue answers, looking stiffly away. Keroberos nudges his leg, offering some comfort to the now stiff Yue.

“What was that about crossdressing?” Renzō asks, sounding confused.

“Oh!” Ruby turns to him and beams brightly at him. Renzō flinches, remembering the last time he had any real interaction with her. “Well, as guardians and magical creations, we don't have biological sexes like humans do. Or demons for that matter.” She acknowledges with a nod towards Mephisto. “It is more of a personal choice. Yue prefers to be seen as male, while I love the _cute_ that girls get!”

“I...see.” The blank confusion on Renzō's face proves that he actually does not, but that line of enquiry is interrupted by Yukio turning to Ying Hua and bluntly demanding she explains herself.

* * *

Ying Hua smiles. Yukio can be very confrontational and emotional, more so than his brother. Rin is more apt to take things at face value, while Yukio is way more suspicious.

Ying Hua approves of that. Rin needs a brother who is more cynical than him, just like Yukio needs his brother's optimism. Renzō's more pragmatic viewpoint is also something the elder Okumura needs for himself.

“Well, I suppose I should start with Sakura.” Ying Hua begins. “First of all, she is my great-great-grandmother. I am directly descendent from her seventh and youngest child. As you know, she chose Okumura Rin to be her heir and the new Master of the Cards.” Ying Hua smiles at their nods, and Yukio's intense stare. “But there is a complication in that. Which is to say, Rin-kun is born in another world. Not my homeworld.”

“Your records say you are from Hong Kong.” Shirō states, voice deliberately calm. “Is that true?”

Ying Hua grins. “Well...I _landed_ in Hong Kong.” She giggles a bit at their startled looks, while Mephisto closes his eyes and looks like he might laugh himself. “I'm really from Tōkyō. Though of my world. I have been to Hong Kong more than once, but again my world's version more than this one. It is...very different from yours. You guys are just so _retro_ compared to what I'm used to!”

Their disgruntled expressions – or confused in a few cases – make Ying Hua almost cackle, but she swallows it down. “I was chosen by Estelle to handle the second half of what is necessary to become the true Master of the Cards. I was Rin-kun's Trial Master.”

“Trial Master...” Shirō's eyes narrow. “And this begun when you entered Rin's school, right?” At her nod, Shirō lets out a noisy breath. “So some of the crazy going on during that time period came from you didn't it?”

“Yes.” Ying Hua is blunt and meets his eyes head on. “I did what I must.”

“You put the entire city into a cursed sleep!” Yukio sounds almost hysterical about that. Ying Hua stares at him, trying to figure out why, and then it clicks. _'Right. He got his memories back but that doesn't mean he's truly talked it over with Rin-kun.'_

“What.” Mephisto is now staring at her, looking at her warily. Which is the last thing she needs from the Demon King of Time.

“I can't do that now.” Ying Hua raises her hands as everyone attempts to talk at once. “I previously was relying on an artifact of Sakura's. Something called a Mage Heart, made to carry and mimic her power. It is now powered off so my power is not...that high. In my world, the ranking chart puts her as SS+. Or, to be more precise...” Ying Hua looks over at Mephisto. “She is as strong as a high ranked Demon King such as yourself.”

“That is why you effected me.” Mephisto narrows his eyes. “I don't remember that, for whatever reason, but if I had been immune I would have found myself elsewhere than my office.”

“That is true. And the change of memory rests on Rin.” Ying Hua looks over at him, giving a pleased and proud look at the young mage. Renzō's presence, half curled up with Rin and idly petting his hair, makes her grin slightly. “He used Memory to change that. It was...sensible considering what happened, though I wasn't pleased to find out he also changed Yukio-kun's memory.”

“What of that darkness Yukio speaks of?” Shirō questions. “What were you thinking--”

“I was thinking of something similar to what you do for your exwire exam.” Ying Hua gestures towards the exwires. “I was told everything that happened there by Rin-kun. It is a similar thing. Everything was set up in that regard.”

“It's nothing like what we do for exwires!” Angel, of all people, protests. “I remember some of those reports, they were--”

“Of **course** not.” Ying Hua interrupts him, glaring. “Just looking at Rin-kun's class, you were dealing with _mostly_ wet-behind-the-ears brats who don't understand what danger really means. **I** was dealing with a powerful mage-in-training that not only knows that, but is bound to sixty-two powerful magical artifacts that he _**must**_ claim as he own before time runs out. Not to mention his bond to Keroberos and Yue as well! The exam, and yes it was an _exam_ , was based on his abilities just like yours was based on _their_ abilities.”

Everyone stares at her, while Ying Hua huffs and takes deep breaths, doing her best to strangle her rising temper.

“I...apologize. You speak of the bond between him and the guardians, not to mention the cards.” Angel pauses for a moment. “What exactly does that mean?”

“We gain our power from our master.” Keroberos answers in Ying Hua's place. “Yue more than Ah. Ah am the sun guardian to his moon. Lucky Sakura thought up that Mage Heart, since she used one to keep Yue from fading...also allows fer Sekki to cast magic of her own.”

“The moon reflects light.” Konekomaru says, mind whirling. “So he is more bound by the bond...and before this...Mage Heart, he could have...” Konekomaru swallows, glancing at Yue.

“It was that, which convinced Sakura to make the Mage Heart.” Yue answers softly, glancing down at Rin. “She...was very kind. And not one for fighting. What happened there broke her heart a little, especially since we kept the truth from her for so long for her protection. It was nothing she could do while still young and growing into her magic.”

“The Cards are the same.” Ying Hua reveals. “They feed off of their master's magic, even more so than Yue himself. They had to go from being Sakura Cards to Rin Cards thus. They didn't originally look like that.”

“I remember that.” Yukio says suddenly. “They were...pink previously.” Yukio smiles a bit at that and a few others look slightly amused as well, thinking of what they saw briefly in the images Rin gave them to explain things. “That must have been Sakura-san's choice.”

“It was.” Rin opens his eyes, blinking up at Renzō and smiling at him brightly. “Hey. So, what's been going on?”

* * *

Zoya is panicking and she knows it. She's not entirely certain how she manages to give the impression of being as cool, calm, and collected as usual as she snaps out orders and organizes the Illuminati.

But eventually everything is done and she is left alone in her room. She half collapses into the chair next to her desk, looks around her sparse room, then leans over, holding her head in her hands and letting out a choked sound.

Lucifer is indisposed. Completely and utterly unresponsive to them, as if he's in a deep trance like state. Or a coma perhaps. But the energy they can pick up – and what Zoya among others witnessed done by Rin – proves otherwise.

“ _The good news is that the Commander's power is already pushing at what binds him.” One of the scientists assures Zoya and the others. Zoya glances over at Tōdō and doesn't know how to react to how still and quiet he is. Normally he's way more talkative, but now he seems almost as frozen as Lucifer. “So in time it will end and he will be free.”_

“ _But until then, we will have to work without him.” Zoya says, and that chills her and everyone. There is something to be said for security and assurance when you work under the Demon King that is only outmatched by Satan himself._

In the present, Zoya takes in a deep breath and opens up her laptop. Typing in the five passwords that are necessary to unlock it, plus using the biometric reader for a good measure, Zoya opens up the program for hooking into the security camera feeds and pulls up all the bookmarked files.

Zoya's eyes skim over all the videos and stills gathered from Lucifer's more odd actions and pauses at one. Lucifer is smiling in this one, ever so softly, but it's there. It's nothing like she's ever seen before and despite how worried she is for him due to how strange it all is...

...at the same time she looks at that smile and hopes to one day see it one day in a better light.

* * *

Bringing Rin up to speed is both easy and hard. Hard because everyone at first ends up talking over each other. Easy because Rin knows more than them already and just seems momentarily conflicted on them now knowing before he finally relaxes.

“You sticking around Ying Hua?” Rin asks finally, turning to look at his fellow mage.

Ying Hua nods. “Yes. I'm sure the Vatican will want to speak to me though so I will be tied up for a time, I'm sure of that.”

Lightning snickers at that. “True that. I'm afraid I'm going to be too busy for you Suguro.”

Ryūji blinks at that, pulled out of his thoughts. “What? Oh, yeah I figured...” Ryūji lapses into silence again, a thoughtful look on his face.

Lightning raises his eyebrows at that, then turns to Ying Hua again. “So you will be cooperating with the Order?”

“To a point. There are certain...rules I can't break.” Ying Hua's smile doesn't break, though considering the massive black cat supporting her, no wonder she's calm. “So you must be willing to understand that.”

“One wishes for such things.” Mephisto sighs dramatically, then turns to Shirō. “We are going to have to change location soon.”

“Make that now.” Rin is frowning at his cellphone. “Somehow the newscasters found out...damn.”

“How do you know that?” Yukio peers over at Rin's cellphone then chokes. “That's--!”

“Let me guess, Abe-kun, right?” Ying Hua asks, getting a nod from both Rin and Yukio. “Not surprised. Shall we change locations?”

Unanimous that decision is and soon after everyone quickly moves to leave the area, picking up after themselves and quickly leaving as fast they can under cover. Of course, Mephisto leaves long before them, but the rest are not that far behind in getting to a safer location.

Something that relieves Rin as they leave just in time before the special shield Rin set up what seems to be so long ago activates, reversing the damage inflicted on the harbour much to everyone's shock. Rin waves it off, not in the mood or with the strength to fully explain right now, and luckily everyone doesn't say anything.

Though the looks they give him aren't that much better. Rin sighs and closes his eyes, barely registering how Yue tightens his grip on him and gives a soft look at him.

Or, more importantly, doesn't notice the looks Renzō has been giving him this entire time.

* * *

Ying Hua is honestly rather surprised to have Ryūji approach her. It's late, and everyone is getting ready to head back to their dorms or wherever they are staying outside of Rin, Yukio, Shirō, and the now returned Sekki. The latter of which shocked everyone, including those who already saw her turn into Yue.

“Is there something you want?” Ying Hua asks after Ryūji spends more time hesitating than he probably wishes.

Ryūji shakes his head, then, pausing, nods. “Yeah. Um...Ruan...no, Kinomoto-Li-san, are you Okumura's friend?”

Ying Hua blinks. “That's what you wish to ask me?”

“Well...yeah. There are other things of course, but that's the most important.” Ryūji says after a moment. “You kinda answered everything else too. But, the important part is if you are Okumura's friend. Because...if you are, I can trust you.”

Ying Hua stares at him, then grins. “Oh Suguro-kun...you have changed. You aren't as full of rage at the world as before. I do believe you are growing up.”

Ryūji blushes, rather violently, and turns his gaze away from Ying Hua's. “W-well...you gotta do it sometime. And uh...I thought I was determined about such and such but it was more like I was angry wasn't it?”

“I noticed.” Ying Hua smiles at him, softening the blow. “But you didn't just change on the surface.” Ying Hua gestures to his hairstyle. “You truly are changing into a wonderful person and friend.”

“To which I add, that I am also a friend of Rin-kun's.” Ying Hua's dimples deepen as Ryūji turns to look at her again, hope in his eyes. “It is very hard not to be friends with him. He's very magnetic and in a good fashion too. It is a great honour for him to truly see himself and you as friends though. I'm...blessed. And so are you.”

“Yeah...” Ryūji pauses for a moment. “Someone...another person you probably know, called him Satan's Redemption. A force for good, positive change. And he is. He changed me.” Ryūji then adds, softly, “He even changed Shima.”

Ying Hua smiles. “Aah, yes, Tanuki-san...do you know why Rin-kun has that tanuki cellphone strap of his?” At Ryūji's confused shake of his head, Ying Hua explains, “It was a premonition that made him buy it. And I would bet that another that made him take it with him here.”

“Pink Tanuki.” Ryūji stares at her. “You called him that when you first met him. You mean...it was foretold?”

“Maybe. I think it was more likely something that was something of a destiny. Or a prayer for a future.” Ying Hua shrugs. “I think he's good for Rin-kun.”

“Funny.” Ryūji chuckles. “I think the same for Shima.”

Ying Hua smiles back at him. “Then that truly is a good thing.”

Ying Hua waves goodbye and turns to go, heading to where Ruby and Spinel – both in false forms now – wait for her.

“So, shall we go meet up with Light-san?” Ying Hua asks cheerfully.

“Of course!” Ruby chimes, rocking back and forth on her heels before cheerfully following after Ying Hua.

The future is bright at this moment in time and Ying Hua can only look forward to what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below, you all should know the drill by now!
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to contact me on my blog seriously I don't hate you people and I'm not some scary monster. Just an absentminded girl who is just getting by...and wishes her muses were cooperating again like they did with this fic...


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter!
> 
> This one is mostly...light hearted. But plot still pops up that's for sure...

The night is quiet, except for the whisper of the breeze and the static from a flickering lamp nearby. Renzō shivers slightly in the chill, pulling his jacket closer to himself.

“Sorry.” Rin rubs the back of his head. “I should have realized I forgot the shopping earlier...though really, you guys don't need to monitor me anymore. I've fully regained my magic and I'm fine, totally fine!”

“That _might_ be true.” Renzō grins at how Rin pouts and swings some of the bags he's carrying at his words. “But you took down the Illuminati's boss so they can't be happy with you. Best to have some backup on you. And in this situation, my training makes me the best option.”

“I can take care of myself.” Rin sulks slightly, looking away from Renzō.

“I know that. But you don't have to.” Renzō grins at Rin's surprised look there. “Like I said, I'm backup here. Besides, you are going to treat me to a late dinner in payment for this so it's all win-win to me!”

Rin laughs at that. “You got a point there.” Rin eyes the bags Renzō is carrying. “You doing good there?”

“I can carry this much no problem.” Renzō assures him. “If something happens, best to for us both to be able to discard things quickly and easily so no need for you to take them from me.”

Rin sighs but lets it go. “Fine.”

It is quiet for a little longer, the two boys just enjoying the quiet and heading back towards the old dorm that Rin is living in.

“Hey...Renzō...can I ask you something?” Renzō lets out a hum of acknowledgement, telling Rin to continue. “Why are you so...awkward around Yukio? You didn't really want to do this until I mentioned that Yukio wasn't around.”

Renzō stops at that. Rin doesn't notice for a moment, only noticing after he's walked a few paces ahead. He turns around at that, looking curiously at Renzō. “Renzō?”

“Aaah...well...” Renzō looks thoughtful, setting down a bag so he can scratch the back of his neck. “Let's see...right, I'll be honest.”

“I hate him.” Renzō's announcement has Rin staring and he smiles, a bitter smile, and shrugs in response to his stare. “Wakasensei's always been the kind of person I hate. And he never proves me wrong. That guy...he's a complete mess and walks the edge of falling so often. You'd think he wants to be a monster.”

“In fact, he already is one.” Renzō says, speaking his thoughts as he has them. “Okumura-sensei is the monster between the two of you. And it's probably just a bunch of luck that he didn't end up fulfilling his, what?, fate there? Because he was basically born to be that monster with how he is...”

“Shut up.” Rin glares at Renzō. “Don't you say that about Yukio!”

“You told me to tell you that.” Renzō points out calmly. “Seriously, it's probably only thanks to the exam getting moved up that he started thinking of you as a human being--”

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” Rin yells, magic lighting up the street as he rages. “SHUT UP.”

The wave of magic comes from a Card Rin summons on impulse, slamming into Renzō. Renzō staggers, shocked, and can only watch as Rin grabs his discarded bags and take off into the darkness.

Renzō stares at where he was, then collapses on to the street. “Oh man...” He covers his face with his hands. “I really stuck my foot in my mouth...”

Renzō lifts his hands from his face. “Well...I'm still the same size so what did he...do...to...me....” Renzō gapes, staring at his chest. After a long moment where he stares, he pokes at it and yelps.

“Oh crap. What did he do to me?!” Renzō shrieks, grabbing _her_ breasts in complete and utter shock.

**Chapter 43: Pink for Girls: Part One**

Yukio straightens and turns around to see Rin charge into their room and dive into his bed. Yukio stares, hand hover over his mission report, wondering what is going on. Eventually, he sighs, sets down his pen, and turns to face Rin.

“What happened Nii-san?”

Rin flinches, turning over to look at Yukio. “What...oh, Yukio. Welcome back.”

Yukio gives him an unamused look. “Yes, now no more deflecting. What happened? Where's Shima-kun?”

Rin glances away from Yukio. “Uuuh...”

Yukio begins to get a bad feeling. “Nii-san...what happened? Shima-kun is...alright, right?”

“Yes!” Rin blurts out, and then looks unsure. “Um...I mean...I'm pretty sure I didn't use Little so uh...”

Yukio stares. “Little...Nii-san, what do your Cards have to do with anything?”

“I uh...” Rin glances guiltily over at Yukio. “I guess we had a fight and I lost my temper...I um...so...”

“So you used a Card on him?” Yukio rubs his forehead. “Nii-san...that was...” Yukio pauses, reassesses what he was going to say. “Do you really want to use them for such things?”

“I lost my temper!” Rin insists, propping himself up. “But...I'm sure I didn't hurt him...just...made things uncomfortable for him.”

“Oh, okay. That's good. So what Card did you use?” Yukio asks, relaxing a bit. _'Nii-san wouldn't want to hurt Shima even if they were having an argument.'_

Rin looks guilty again. “Uh...I'm not sure...”

Yukio opens his mouth and then closes it. Giving out a groan, Yukio covers his face and wonders what happened in full. And also why his brother never stops finding ways to give him headaches.

* * *

Renzō stares a bit long at her new breasts – which seem to be huge from her perspective – before going for her cellphone. She looks at her list of contacts and seriously considers who could help her in her current situation.

_'Not Ryūji or Koneko-_ _san_ _that's for sure.'_ Renzō winces at that thought. _'No they would spend all their time freaking out so nothing would be handled...'_

Izumo would work. She would take pictures and taunt her, but Renzō would get help. But at this late hour Renzō knows she's definitely asleep and she wouldn't just disturb her, but her roommates.

Rin and his brother are out for obvious reasons and Renzō is left with one major option after going through the rest of her contacts list. Renzō winces, wishing there was any other way, but still hits the call button.

The ringing goes on for a time, before it's picked up. “Aaah, Shima-kun! I never expected you to use this number again.”

Renzō sighs. “Look I uh...you might want to actually get over here. Rin hit me with a spell and uh...”

“What did you do to get Rin-kun mad at you Shima-kun?” Mephisto's voice is almost sugary sweet with interest which makes Renzō twitch.

“Never mind that...I can't go to school like this. Or rather, normal school.” Renzō adds, thinking on it. “No way to explain things to normal classmates, but the cram school should be able to handle this...”

“Now I am most certainly curious.” Mephisto hangs up at that and a moment later a great poof of smoke heralds Mephisto's appearance.

Mephisto turns to the now standing Renzō and stares. “Uuuuh...”

Renzō twitches. “Yes, I know.”

“Th-there is a Card for this?” Mephisto sniggers, looking incredibly amused.

“Apparently so...” Renzō groans, rubbing her face. “Look, can I just have a bit of help? I can't go back to my dorm room like this...”

“Oh yes! This is entertaining enough for that!” Mephisto says cheerfully. “In fact, I'll contact Kinomoto-Li-san since she is the most likely person to explain things.”

Renzō blanches at the thought of Ying Hua seeing him like that, but doesn't get a chance to protest before Mephisto snaps his fingers and they both are whisked away into his office.

* * *

Ying Hua knocks on the door, a rather garishly big door to her, and pokes her head in when the door opens slightly.

She blinks at Mephisto, who is waiting behind his desk for her, playing a handheld game. “Sir Pheles? What came up to bring me here at this...hour...” Ying Hua trials off and stares at she notices Renzō there, looking away from her and blushing hard. Renzō looks like she wants to cross her arms over her chest, but finds the new breasts on her body are making that difficult.

Ying Hua can't help it. She bursts out laughing as she fully enters the room, the door shutting behind her. “Oh! I can't believe it. What did you do to get hit by Switch Tanuki-san?”

“Switch?” Renzō parrots, sounding confused. “Is that what that Card is called?”

Ying Hua raises an eyebrow. “You probably should start from the beginning.” Ying Hua suggests, taking a seat across from Renzō and noticing with glee the tea set up on the coffee table between them. A glance at Mephisto assures her she's allowed to have them so cheerfully pours herself a cup. She readily notices that Renzō already has had a cup, but is more interested in the sweets and tea sandwiches set up. _'Stress eating most likely.'_

“Well..I uh...said something that upset Rin.” Her vague description has Ying Hua wondering what exactly he said. “And he...started glowing. Magic circle came up and there was a Card...hit me with it and then ran.” Renzō shrugs. “He...” She blinks, realizing something. “He didn't even use his staff so I'm not sure how much of it was conscious.”

“Not that much if what you described is true.” Ying Hua sighs and sips at her tea, then reaches for a scone. “Magic can be very emotion driven at times. A strong enough mage can craft things from sheer emotion...” Ying Hua smiles, recalling a certain family story in that regard. “Strong emotions in fact. You must have really upset Rin-kun.”

Renzō winces. “Uh...yes. So about this Switch...?”

“Well, first of all I should tell you just how strong it is.” Ying Hua says after a moment, setting down her half-eaten scone. “The effects cannot be reversed until three days have passed.”

Renzō looks like she just swallowed something unpleasant and Ying Hua hears a weird sound come from Mephisto's direction. “Truly?” The demon asks, giving a wide-eyed stare at her.

Ying Hua nods, a faint smile on her face. “Switch is the Card that changes fate. What you have there is the body you would have if you were born a woman instead of man. You are currently essentially a woman as well.”

Renzō opens her mouth then pauses. “You know...you got a point. This should have been more uncomfortable but it isn't.”

“That's part of why it's so strong. So for three days you have to wait for the magic to wear off even if you manage to convince Rin-kun to take off the spell.” Ying Hua sips at her tea and then smiles. “Well, to be fair Rin-kun probably doesn't know what Card he used by what you told me.”

Renzō winces and then goes for the teacup next to her. “So...what do I do?”

“Well, for starters you are going to be off _sick_ from normal classes until you can change back.” Mephisto says cheerfully. “As for everything else...what do you think you should do?”

Renzō looks thoughtful for a moment, Mephisto watching her with intense interest, before a smile crosses her face. “The best way to handle this would be, well, to play with it.”

Renzō looks up at Ying Hua. “How much spare time do you have before the Vatican calls you?”

Ying Hua grins. “Well, it so happens I have tomorrow free and since it's a half-day for you, well...you get some hours between cram school. Two hours should be more than enough to get ready if you call on for some help. But first, I would need to get your measurements...”

Mephisto snickers at the gleeful plotting the two are doing and makes mental plans to be able to truly enjoy tomorrow's revelation of what happened to Renzō.

* * *

As Renzō goes to leave, a call of her name from Ying Hua has her turning and catching the item she tossed at her. She stares, surprised at what is in her hands. It looks like a hanging pendant of Chinese origin.

“This is...?” Renzō asks, confused.

Ying Hua smiles. “It's something I was requested to give to you. Keep it on you. I'm sure it will come in handy eventually.”

Renzō considers it, then nods, carefully pocketing the pendant. “I will.” With that said, she leaves the room with a smile, heading off to the room Mephisto arranged for her to stay in for the next few days.

Ying Hua's smile drops, wondering why her ancestor's weapon was required to be given to Renzō. But dismisses it. In time the truth will come.

* * *

Though Renzō leaves, Ying Hua stays behind and Mephisto pretends to ignore her, watching her carefully to see what she will do.

Ying Hua pours another cup of tea for herself then another one which she takes over to Mephisto. “Sir Pheles, do you mind if I discuss something with you? I expected to be only able to do so after my return from the Vatican.”

Mephisto eyes her for a moment, then takes the teacup from Ying Hua. He is pleasantly surprised by the first sip. “You are very observant. Very well, what is it?”

“Lucifer.” Ying Hua smiles as Mephisto nearly chokes on his tea there. “I did speak to him before. He's an interesting man.”

“Is that so?” Mephisto sets aside his tea and steeples his fingers in front of him, gazing intently at Ying Hua. “What of it?”

“The difference between the two of you is fairly obvious.” Ying Hua sips at her own tea. “When I first encountered you, all I could think of is how optimistic you are.” Ying Hua grins at Mephisto from her position leaning against the desk. “It has served you well too. But Lucifer is different. He's pessimistic.”

“Always seeing the bad first hm?” Mephisto goes for the tea again and buys a moment's time with a sip. “That is true. One of many things we don't get along on.” A flicker of anger sizzles behind his eyes.

“But he's also an idealist.” Ying Hua chuckles a bit at that. “One doesn't come up with such an absurd and audacious plan without being an idealist. No wonder he's on the knife's edge.”

“Knife's edge?” Mephisto eyes Ying Hua. “What are you getting at?”

“I'm not certain myself, but my clan head assures me that forces are moving in Assiah. The higher powers are getting involved for the first time in a long time.” Ying Hua sighs, setting down her now empty cup. “That's why I was told to investigate him. I can see why they might be interested in him.”

“You are saying even he has a part to play in this.” Mephisto eyes Ying Hua suspiciously. “I would love to dance around a bit more, but I believe you are pressed for time.”

Ying Hua nods. “True. So first, do you remember the great cracking of the universe?” Ying Hua's question actually almost makes Mephisto flinch in surprise. “You are certainly more than old enough to have lived through it.”

“Yes...I do believe that was the last time I worked with Aniue in fact.” Mephisto admits.

“The one behind it was one named Fei Wong Reed.” Ying Hua informs him. “He desired to break and destroy the worlds so he could break a rule and bring someone back from the dead.”

“Reed...I'm guessing he was related to this Clow Reed.” Mephisto narrows his gaze. “He must be long dead at this point. Pity. I would have loved to...teach him a few lessons in manners.”

Ying Hua snorts. “I'm not surprised. Though in truth the fault lies in Clow Reed in the end.” Ying Hua sighs. “He was powerful, but not powerful enough. He couldn't always control his power. That's why he looked for Kinomoto Sakura and handed down his guardians and Cards to her. Because she is stronger than him and thus would not have the same problems as him.” Ying Hua pauses, letting what she said sink in.

“This is also why his reincarnation asked for his power to be divided.” Ying Hua smiles at Mephisto, thinking back to the records she has. “His name was Eriol Hiiragizawa, the one who created Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. He was not the only reincarnation...would it surprise you to find out that Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's father, was the other one?”

“Dual reincarnations are rare.” Mephisto notes. “And you can only tell through the aura. It means there were more than one desperate wish of the previous life, if the records are right.”

“It's believed Kinomoto Fujitaka was born from Clow Reed's desire to be normal. To not be a mage.” Ying Hua sighs. “But even he wasn't normal in the end, as he got the other half of Clow Reed's power. Not that he begrudged it.”

“Hmmm...and why are you telling me this?” Mephisto asks, eyes sharp. “Do you gain something from this?”

“I'm being open and honest to you. I'm hoping you will repay the favour later.” Ying Hua tells him bluntly. “The movement of events are spiralling out of everyone's control at this point. Even you can't hold on to your plans, Samael-san. Destiny and Fate are dancing together.”

Mephisto hums. “That is true. Then, I suppose we have a bargain of a sort. Honesty between the both of us. It would help I suppose. But first, what is so important about the King of Light?”

“Lucifer...has been given a chance.” Ying Hua hesitates briefly. “I don't know how, but there are plenty in my family who would assure you of this. I think there is a lot of change ahead for Gehenna and Assiah.”

“Oh dear, lots and lots of work.” Mephisto frowns. “I don't want _him_ to take that chance. But if he does, well, I will deal with it.”

“You will do that well Samael-san.” Ying Hua grins. “You survived so long by being adaptable!”

* * *

The next day, a knock on the door of the room she is temporarily staying in has Renzō looking up from the book she is currently reading to pass the time. “Hm? Who is it?”

“Ying Hua!” Comes the cheerful answer. “Could you open the door, my hands are a little full!”

“Sure!” Renzō calls, setting aside the book and half-jumping over to the door. She opens the door to see Ying Hua half covered in bags. Automatically, Renzō grabs a few of them from Ying Hua, revealing her features better.

“Thanks!” Ying Hua beams at her, heading into the room and kicking the door shut. “I don't have much time, but here's a bunch of clothing for you.”

“Oh? Thanks!” Renzō looks at the bags that get dumped on the bed for lack of a better spot, pulling out various dresses and skirts and tops with interest. _'These are all so super cute and will look good on me!'_

“Also, I got something special.” Renzō looks up just in time to catch the package Ying Hua tosses at her. Blinking, she brings it down and looks at the box in her hands.

“A...teddy bear making kit?” Renzō looks back up at Ying Hua in confusion. “Rua...Kinomoto-Li-san, what is this for?”

“For when you confess to Rin-kun, of course.” Ying Hua says cheerfully, making Renzō choke on her saliva. “You see...” Ying Hua steps forward and whispers in Renzō's ear, making her blush at what she is told.

“I've told that tale to Rin-kun before. He knows exactly what it means.” Ying Hua's eyes sparkle as she turns away. “Well, I'll talk to you later! I got the Vatican to deal with now!”

The door shuts behind her and Renzō is left stunned in the middle of the room for quite some time, staring at the teddy bear kit and wondering with a blush if she really should use it for her confession.

* * *

When Izumo was asked to come up along with Shiemi and Paku by Sir Pheles himself to a specific room, there are many things she expected.

The last of which was a very female Renzō there to greet them. She might not have believed her eyes but her ears did not fail her.

“Heya Izumo-chan!” Renzō greets her cheerfully there. The higher pitched voice is almost disturbing to listen to since she's so used to Renzō's voice being deeper. She knows the other two have frozen behind her as she looks over Renzō.

Then starts laughing. Very loud and long. “Oh...oh...” Izumo manages to get her breath back and, snorting, turns back to Renzō. “What happened to you?”

“Rin...uh...didn't like something I said.” Renzō answers vaguely. “And according to Rua...I mean Kinomoto-Li-chan, even once he calms down he can't fix things until three days have past. So, I figured the best way is to work with it.”

Renzō gestures at a pile of neatly folded clothing – girl clothing – that covers the table nearby. Shiemi walks over to examine the clothes, looking almost fascinated by all of this. She's sparkling in fact at the clothing styles, making Paku mentally note to take her shopping again soon.

“So, want us to doll you up?” Izumo asks, grinning.

“Yup! Might as well work with what I got!” Renzō says cheerfully. His smile fades as he registers the truly wicked grin on Izumo's face and gulps. “Um...”

“Oh, don't worry...Paku, think you can go get the wax?” Izumo asks cheerfully.

Renzō whimpers.

* * *

Ryūji taps his pen on the desk and glances at the door. Then at a very slumped over and almost wilting Son of Satan. “Shima's still not here.”

Rin flinches, a full body twitch that Ryūji can't help but enjoy. After all, he was the last one to see Renzō and confessed to actually using some mystery Card on him. The plush toy that is Keroberos pats him in comfort, handling that side of things.

The fact Fujimoto – who has officially taken over Yukio's class while he just focuses on studying and his other exorcist duties – seems to approve on Ryūji's subtle punishment of dragging out Rin's guilt and agony a bit certainly encourages Ryūji there.

But he's done it enough so he turns back to his book, doing some quick review on materials once again. He's been focusing more on foreign languages, and not just for Arias alone. It isn't impossible to end up doing some travelling around the world as an Order exorcist so best be prepared. He's been dragging the rest into language lessons as well with that in mind.

_'Which Okumura is surprisingly good at.'_ Ryūji recalls, briefly glancing at Rin again. _'Not so much written, but he's pretty good at learning to speak other languages.'_ Better than his brother, which had annoyed the younger twin as much as it seemed to make the elder super happy.

“If the girls and Shima-san don't get here soon, they will be officially late.” Fujimoto comments finally, glancing at the clock on the wall. Rin twitches again, then a confused look blooms on his face. He lifts his head and looks around, as if confirming that yes, the girls aren't here as well.

Which, might actually be tied to Renzō's status as missing.

Just as Ryūji thinks that, the door slams open in a spectacular bang. “So sorry for being late! I thought we had more time than that!”

Rin whips his head around and so does everyone else. Fujimoto loses his balance on his tilted over chair and falls over with a loud yelp of shock and then pain. Konekomaru squeaks and Ryūji does the same, while he just knows Kero just let out a loud exclamation there. While Rin lets out a soft whimper.

It takes a moment to identify the speaker who comes in in front of Izumo and Shiemi. And when they do, they can only stare as it registers that this is _Shima Renzō_. A very _female_ one.

She is wearing a button-up blouse made of a sheer light green fabric and is short sleeved. Under the blouse is a black spaghetti strap tank-top that goes well with the light green. To go with the black tank-top Renzō has on a short black skirt that ends just above her knees which has a cherry blossom branch pattern coming from the bottom.

Renzō's short hair has been styled just a tiny bit, with her bangs clipped back with two hair clips that have tiny metal flowers on them. She has a loose sliver chained necklace around her neck that has a small red butterfly pendant attached. Her make-up is simple and clean focusing on looking natural, topping it off with light pink lipstick. Her nails are even painted a light blue with pink flowers painted on for detail. To top off her outfit, Renzō's shoes are short black high heeled boots with white knee-high socks.

Rin groans. “Oh no...I used Switch!”

“Yes, yes you did!” Renzō says cheerfully, while Izumo snaps a picture of everyone's stunned reaction with her cellphone. “So I'm going to be like this until I can be changed back.”

Rin lets out a strangled whining sound at that. Fujimoto sits up at that, setting the chair back up. “Okay, what's going on? Don't tell me you have a Card that does...” He looks Renzō up and down and then gestures at her, obviously at a loss for proper words.

“Yes.” Kero admits for Rin. “Don't ask why Sakura had to make it. Sorry 'bout that punk, but it looks like you are gonna be like that for a while.”

Renzō gives him a puzzled look, a bit confused at being called _punk_ and in an obviously fond manner. “Oh yeah, Rua...oops, Kinomoto-Li-chan told me that it can't be reversed for the first three days.”

“So Shima-san is a girl. Completely?” Konekomaru looks utterly baffled and even horrified at the thought.

Renzō snickers, settling into her seat next to Rin, who twitches. “Yup. So I figured I'd work with it. Can't go to normal school for a time though. No way can explain it to _normal_ folks. Lucky me that tomorrow is a day off for that so I only miss a half-day and one full day!”

Fujimoto huffs out a laugh. “Alright. Ignoring your looks for now, though good taste.” Shirō glances over at Shiemi and Izumo. “Good job there ladies. Anyways, time for class to start so open your textbooks to page...”

* * *

It's not really a surprise that as soon as Lightning enters the class and sets down his heaping stack of books and loose sheets of paper – Ryūji diving to save some of the books and sheets from being dropped on the ground or lost by accident – and finally gets to see the class that he ends up laughing.

Because, of course, Lightning is smart enough and more than observant enough to see that Renzō is definitely a girl right now.

“So...I'm guessing this is the fault of Okumura Rin, yes?” Lightning says as soon as he finally stops laughing.

Red faced with shame, Rin nods. “Yeah...”

“You'll have to tell me the details later. For now, let's get started on seals!” Lightning chimes. “Okumura Rin, what is the difference between exorcist seals and mage seals?”

“What? Oh...well, structure.” Rin answers after a moment. “Exorcist seals are always the same in the Order, like it's a language instead of...uh...not sure what the word is, but seals are actually very flexible and personal. A mage uses seals like you do.” Rin adds, pointing at Lightning.

“Interesting.” Lightning flashes a sharp teeth bearing grin at that. “And so let's focus on why that is and what we can do to break that habit! Certainly it's handy in specific situations to have a common sealing system, but when it comes to effectiveness and speed, being a bit more flexible is key to survival! You, Kamiki-san, you give me something there!”

* * *

Shiemi is humming happily as she returns home. Sure it was strange to have Renzō suddenly be a girl, but it was certainly fun to play dress up with her! Shiemi learned a lot too and she looks forward to yet another shopping trip with Noriko now.

“Shiemi.” Shiemi turns at that voice, smiling slightly to see Amaimon there.

“Hello Amaimon-san!” Shiemi chirps cheerfully, settling at her desk which has an old dollhouse modified for Amaimon's stay. “How was your day?”

Amaimon shrugs. “Fine. What did you do?”

Shiemi has been asked that more and more recently. The Earth King has been showing interest of a sort in things, which Shiemi would like to think is a good sign. She does know he hates being so weak and if he manages to convince Rin he's not going to be a threat anymore to his friends, he can earn back his power and freedom.

“Cram school went well. Oh, and it turns out Rin has a Card that changes people's genders!” Shiemi says, making Amaimon stare at her. “I don't know all the details, but it's a 100% change and it's so powerful you are stuck for three days. Shima-kun said something to upset Rin, so Rin used it on him.”

“Shima...that's the one with pink hair right?” Amaimon blinks slowly as Shiemi nods in response. “I think I've found a worse fate than my own.”

“I don't think it's that bad.” Shiemi remarks to him, surprising him. “I mean, it's different but the change is complete so you don't feel wrong as a guy or girl. And you still got your power and such. I don't think it really changes you.”

Amaimon lets out a soft hum. “Maybe.”

He doesn't say anything else, but Shiemi takes that as cue to explain the rest of her day, from the cram school to Noriko's promise to go shopping. She strangely thinks he likes it, in an odd fashion.

Shiemi certainly likes being able to blurt out things about her daily life to someone who is willing to listen, for whatever reason Amaimon has for it.

* * *

Renzō drops back onto her temporary bed with a sigh of relief. Cram school went by fine, despite the guilty Rin who couldn't meet her gaze, so Renzō has hope for tomorrow.

_'Hmm...we have cram school in the afternoon, but the morning is free.'_ Renzō considers that, wondering what she can do during her free morning. _'I'll mail everyone and see if they have ideas there. I'm sure we can come up with something. I'm not going to stay cooped up despite my condition.'_

With that happy thought, Renzō sets to setting up messages to the rest to start a brainstorming session for a bit of bonding. Ryūji's suggest of a study party makes Renzō snort, but she also doesn't think that's a completely bad idea.

_'Now, if I can convince him to do more than just study...'_ A wide grin takes place on the currently-female Renzō's face, the kind that generally makes people twitch in dread.

* * *

The next morning dawns clear and bright, waking Renzō gently with bright rays of light. Looking outside and checking the weather report, both confirm a good day for late November. Something that Renzō brightens over.

_'Right!'_ She thinks cheerfully, getting dressed in another outfit that Ying Hua picked out for her. She pauses in the bathroom, doing her makeup and blessing her good memory for this, not to mention the quick lesson that the girls gave her in this regard. _'Karaoke here we come!'_

It had been hard for Ryūji to argue against the combined might of Rin, Shiemi, and even Izumo on top of Renzō. And Konekomaru's interest as well sparked that aside from studying they would be doing a Karaoke session at the Academy's spot. Renzō reserved a time slot in fact for them last night, something that makes the girl even more cheerful.

Whistling a happy tune, she heads out of the room to head downstairs and out to meet up with the rest, all up relatively early so as to enjoy their small break.

“Oi, Kinzō! You should be more careful there!” That distinctive scolding voice makes Renzō freeze and slowly turn pale. “Honestly, don't break anything here, we can't afford it!”

“Hey! Jū-nii! That hurt!” Kinzō whines, rubbing his head as he turns down the corridor.

“Maybe it will finally sink into your monkey brain that way.” Mamushi snarks, following after him and Jūzō. “Buddha knows nothing else works with you.”

The trio pauses when they see the frozen Renzō in their way. “Oh, Neesan...are you okay?” Jūzō asks, looking worried.

Renzō twitches. “I'm fine Jū-nii...” To late Renzō slaps her hands over her mouth, silently cursing her slip and hoping they didn't notice.

Unfortunately luck isn't on her side as all three of them stare. “Jū-nii? Wait...” Kinzō blinks rapidly. “Renzō?”

Renzō twitches. “Yes?”

“No way...why are you...dressed like that?” Mamushi looks her up and down, obviously confused by things. “Did you lose a bet? Or is it another thing like that weird mission.”

On one hand, Renzō does not want to bring that mission back up since she knows it's something no one is ever living down and she rather not be bugged about it. On the other, it's better than explaining that he is currently a she.

Kinzō takes that option out of her hands. “Woah these look real...” Kinzō pokes at one of Renzō's breasts, prompting a high pitched squeal in reaction. Kinzō stares, then actually grabs them. “Holy shit these are real!”

“Hey!” Renzō tears herself from Kinzō's grip and covers her chest. “What the hell? Why are you groping your sister's chest?”

“They are real?” Jūzō sounds very squeaky voiced at that, drawing Renzō's attention. She blanches at his stiff, pale expression, something that is only outmatched by Mamushi's rock monolith reaction.

“Renzō...is...is there something you need to tell us?” Jūzō blurts out, grabbing Renzō's shoulders and shaking her. “Are you...you...?”

“It's not like that!” Renzō shrieks as it clicks what Jūzō is getting at.

And so is her desire and plans for a peaceful day smashed utterly into pieces.

Go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below, you know that is how you tell me this is appreciated and more is wanted!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the second part of the breather bit...I hope you enjoy.

Rin is heading upstairs, dragging his feet a bit as he does so. Kero floats beside him and sighs. “Delayin' thangs isn't gonna help Rin.” He reminds him.

“I...I know that...but...” Rin glances up then back down at his feet. “That was...I shouldn't have done that. Even if I was angry.”

“Tanuki-Punk doesn't seem to mind.” Kero points out. “ _She's_ accepted it as a thang you did because you got mad and he stuck his foot in it. And in two days now, you're gonna fix it.”

“True...” Rin hesitates still and probably was going to add something to things. Except he hears a loud shriek and races up, vaguely recognizing it as belonging to Renzō.

“Renzō!” Rin calls out as soon as he reaches her, slowing down as he realizes who are there. Rin freezes, taking in the rattled looking Jūzō, the very confused but interested Kinzō, and the shocked speechless Mamushi. And, finally, the rather resigned and overwhelmed Renzō who is getting herself out of Jūzō's frantic grip.

“Uh...” Rin swallows. “There is totally an explanation for all of this!”

Jūzō stares at him. “What? You...you have something to do with this?” Jūzō squeaks at the end and gestures at Renzō.

Rin winces. “Um...yes?”

Silence is his response, as everyone just stares at him. Except for Renzō, who merely holds her head in her hands.

“Bad luck...so much bad luck...punishment, I just know it...” She mutters to herself.

Rin finds he agrees about that, though probably in a different way than the ex-double agent.

**Chapter 44: Pink For Girls: Part Two**

“So _that's_ what happened?” Jūzō exclaims. He leans back in his seat, still holding the beer he got, and still looking a bit baffled. “What the hell Renzō, what did you do?”

“Hey!” Renzō protests a bit, sipping at her soda. “It's over and done with and it's not that bad.”

At a loss for how to explain things up front, Rin decided to invite the older trio to the Karaoke party they had planned on. At least then Rin has backup to explain things and in between getting drink and food orders, and planning the order of who gets a turn to sing, they all did manage to catch up Jūzō, Mamushi, and Kinzō on the entire situation.

“The weirdest part is the talking plush toy...” Kinzō says, then ends up yelling as Kero bites him for that.

“You don't call him that. Be grateful we don't have room for his true form.” Izumo tells him, snorting at his whining. “Stop being such a big baby, here, let me see.”

Still whimpering Kinzō lets Izumo check his hand for damage, sighing as she finds the bite marks and heads for her bag to get out her small medkit for situations like this.

“Um...I don't know most of these songs...” Shiemi shyly admits, blushing in embarrassment. Sekki leans over her shoulder, looking at the list of options and selects one.

“This one should be simple enough to follow on the screen.” Sekki assures her, then glances over at Yukio. “What do you think Yukio-kun?”

Yukio jumps a bit, then smiles at Shiemi. “I'm sure you'll be fine.”

“Yukio's more worried about his turn then you are about yours.” Rin assures Shiemi, making her smile while Yukio rubs the back of his neck, not protesting those words.

Renzō eyes Yukio. Over her brothers and Mamushi, even Sekki, she is most off-put by Yukio's inclusion to the party. She knows that Rin deliberately invited his brother and judging by the odd looks Yukio shoots her at times, he knows that their argument was about him.

It's only a matter of time before he asks her what happened.

“Okay, enough about that!” Jūzō shouts, startling Mamushi and nearly making her choke on her sake. “Let's get this party started. Who's first? I vote for Renzō!”

“Oi, why me!?” Renzō whines.

“Because we all wanna know if you can sing like this!” Jūzō says cheerfully.

Renzō sighs, but accepts the mike and stands up to pick out a song for herself after everyone turns to look at Renzō with interest. Even Godaiin and Paku are looking interested.

_'Meh, if I go first that means I don't have to worry and stress over my upcoming turn.'_ Renzō rationalizes to herself. With that in mind, she picks her track and waits for her cue.

* * *

All is quiet. It's like being stuck in darkness, except not exactly. A part of him realizes what is going on around his frozen body, but not in a traumatic fashion. It's like everything has been muffled.

“Lucifer-san?” And then the one voice that keeps talking _to_ him appears again and Natsuko is floating over him. “Do you want to talk? I can hear you no matter what.”

Each and every time before, Lucifer refused it. No rational reason for it, just the memory of her disapproval and her standing/floating beside Rin as he attacked and sealed him.

But this time, Lucifer is tired of pushing her away. Tired of being bored. There isn't much to do like this, except think and listen on the rare occasions one of his Illuminati is around.

_:Yes.:_

Natsuko smiles, brightly and radiantly.

* * *

“That was amazing!” Shiemi burbles to Yukio and Rin both, smiling up at them brightly. “You have amazing voices!”

“You got a big point there.” Jūzō snickers. “I thought Renzō's eyes were going to fall out.” He glances over at his current-sister who flushes at that before elbowing him.

“Shut up Jū-nii!” Renzō hisses, the girl's face bright red.

“I thought that was a truly splendid duet.” Sekki adds, smiling down at Rin who's face looks ready to burn off at the attention he's getting.

“Uh...um...everyone else was very good too!” Rin says, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was really fun!”

“Though no chances at getting any studying done.” Ryūji shakes his head, but he's smiling which takes the sting out of his words.

“True! But that was way more fun!” Renzō says cheerfully, making everyone grin. “Good to get some nice fun out before everything.”

“Yeah...and I'm pretty confident in my chances right now.” Ryūji smiles, shoving his hands in his pockets. “In fact, I think most of us could pull off taking the exam immediately. Especially you Konekomaru.”

“M-me?” Konekomaru squeaks out, pointing at himself and looking baffled. “Why me?”

“You are the one with the most stable grades. Also, you are the only one going for a single Meister.” Ryūji shrugs. “Outside of Kamiki that is, and going for Tamer is tricky. And I'm not sure about Moriyama...” Ryūji glances back at Shiemi, who's cheerfully talking to Rin about the Karaoke session and asking questions. “She might go for more and could get them. But you are the one with the most straightforward goal and abilities. You don't have to balance too much to be able to pass.”

“So...you saying that because I'm not reaching too far, I'm going to get the furthest?” Konekomaru is stunned by that logic but at the same time, he can see the value in it. “Thank you, Bon.”

“No problem.” Ryūji glances over at Rin and gives a small smile. “And Okumura doesn't have to worry about what would happen if he didn't pass either.” Ryūji turns to Renzō at that, who is smiling fondly at Rin. “You like that, don't you?”

Renzō jumps, her face turning red again at being caught staring at Rin. “W-well...yes...” Renzō looks down and grips her skirt, glancing back at Rin once or twice. _'It's a very good thing.'_

Behind them, Izumo is getting increasingly irked by how Kinzō keeps glancing at her. “What?!” She demands after a moment, glaring up at him.

Kinzō blinks then grins, goofily. “Oh? I just wanted to say thanks for my hand.”

Izumo twitches. “Then do so!”

“Oh.” Kinzō is silent for a time. “Thank you for helping with my hand.”

Izumo kinda wants to cover her face is exasperation, but Kinzō's so brilliantly happy about it she decides to let it slide for now. He's earnest at the least about things. “You're welcome.”

It is silent for a moment longer, then Kinzō adds, “You got a lovely voice.”

Izumo flushes despite herself. Paku smiles, keeping her thoughts to herself at Kinzō's compliment and Izumo's reaction.

“Th-thanks. You do too. I mean, considering you insist on tearing out your throat with your idea of music and your band's style, it's amazing you have any proper voice left!” Izumo says loftily.

Kinzō latches on to the first part. “I have a nice singing voice?” He seems eagerly happy about it and for a moment Izumo pictures a giant, happy golden retriever in his place. The thought makes her coo and have to bite on laughter, since it's way too appropriate for him.

“Yes. Though with your band you are definitely going to lose it. Not that I care.” Izumo turns pointedly away from him and thus misses the thoughtful look on his face. Paku doesn't and smothers a smile behind a hand.

Godaiin glances at Paku at that. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine. I'm happy that Izumo-chan is nicer.” Paku says cheerfully.

Godaiin glances ahead at Izumo, who is looking annoyed and saying somewhat sour things to the burbling Shiemi, and is left confused. _'That is nice?'_

* * *

Mamushi sticks to the back, after a fashion, as she and the two elder Shima brothers escort the exwires to the cram school. Once they have seen them off – Sekki and Kero parting ways earlier, talking to each other in low voices – Mamushi finds herself looking at Jūzō, wondering at the thoughts that cross his face.

Eventually he smiles. “Well, it's late, but it's time we reported in to the Branch Head.” Jūzō says lightly.

Mamushi nods and finds herself wondering once again why she was requested as much as Jūzō and Kinzō. She is no longer an exorcist, there is no reason for her to be brought here.

Is there?

* * *

Rin hangs back from the class, glancing at Yukio who is waiting outside. “Hey...Yukio...can I talk to you?”

Yukio looks up from the book on neuroscience in his hands, surprised. He then looks beyond him at Shirō, who grins and nods, shutting the door after telling Rin he only has a few minutes.

“Nii-san?” Yukio looks around, wishing he could put the papers down or at least sit down. “Is it...about Shima-kun?”

Rin nods then shakes his head. “Yes...but no. It's...you, Yukio. I...Renzō said some things and I...Yukio, why were you avoiding me?”

Yukio stares at Rin. “Nii-san?”

“You...call me your brother but at the same time...” Rin rubs his arm, looking nervous. “You don't really look at me. You don't seem to want to look at me ever. And...did I do something? Something wrong?”

“Nii-san...” Yukio's mouth feels dry and he swallows. “You didn't...I just...I'm sorry. I'm struggling I guess. The Order...draws the line starkly against human and demon. And if you aren't human...”

“I'm a demon.” Rin gives a sad smile towards Yukio. “But that's not true Yukio. I'm both human and demon. I'm who I am. And even...even if I was a demon in truth, I would still be your brother. I'm still your Nii-chan, I'm still Rin. ...Aren't it?”

“You are.” Yukio swallows. “Just...what did Shima-kun say?”

“...he called you a monster.” Rin looks away from Yukio. “But that's not true. If there's a monster--”

“It's me.” Yukio gives a painful smile at Rin as his head whips back to look at him, shocked. “Nii-san, you are truly kind. Too kind for you own good. But me...I don't know. I think...I have always been jealous of you. Of how you got all the attention from Tou-san and the monks. Of how you got an idyllic life while I...I was learning to fight and exorcise demons.” Yukio shakes his head, letting out a soft huff of a laugh. “But that's not true, is it? Even if it wasn't for the Cards, you would have still gone through so much...because you are different and always will be.”

“Yukio... _only_ the people at the monastery really praised me.” Rin gives a sad smile. “And I never could be spoiled growing up in the monastery. I was jealous of you, a bit. You always seemed to be on top of things. And in Junior High, you got popular while I became the monster of the school.” Rin shakes his head. “But truth is...I was happy about that. I didn't want you involved in such things. I wanted you to be normal.”

“Nii-san...that's what I wished for. For you, I wished for that.” Yukio answers after a moment. “I...wanted you to stay normal. To never draw Kurikara, to never be a demon...but, it's a foolish wish just like yours was.”

“Maybe I'm a monster for not seeing things clear before.” Yukio says after a moment. “For deciding you became a monster without thinking on it. For being so scared of _myself_. Nii-san...my magic...is it...?”

“It's exactly the same as mine.” Rin answers sadly. “Yukio...I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Yukio shakes his head and manages a smile. “I'll figure things out. I...just will take time.”

Someone knocks on the classroom door and they turn to see the door open. Shirō gives them an understanding look. “Time's up. Rin, you need to get to class.”

“Right...” Rin glances back at Yukio then, impulsively, flings his arms around his brother, giving him a hug. Yukio freezes for a moment, then slowly returns the hug. “Yukio...” Rin whispers something in Yukio's ear that makes him stiffen while Rin smiles and carefully steps back. “See you later, Yukio.”

Yukio watches Rin dart away and into class, a bright smile back on his face. Shirō watches him carefully, considering. “You alright, Yukio?”

“I'm...fine.” Yukio says after a moment, going for his glasses to clean them. “I'm getting better too.”

“That's good...and I owe you an apology Yukio.” Shirō shuts the door behind him and Yukio looks up at him shocked, cramming his glasses back on his face. “I shouldn't have trained you as an exorcist when young. Same as treating Rin as normal and keeping him out of the loop. I...I'm not that good at being a father, am I? I took Yuri's words a bit too literally...both the ones about raising you guys as normal children as long as I could, and training you when you were seven. I should have just made sure you were educated there and started your real training at the same age as Rin. Same with telling Rin the truth.”

“Tou-san...I don't really regret my experiences.” Yukio says after a moment. “I...am happy to be strong. And I will continue to get stronger and become a better person. I...thank you, you are a wonderful father.”

Shirō stares at him, then gives a soft smile. “Damn. Now you are going to make me cry you silly boy.”

“I don't think you will, old man.” Yukio's smile lifts at Shirō's shocked and then amused look at his teasing. “Now, excuse me, I have to handle a small matter...”

Shirō watches him go and grins, turning back to the door and opening it. “Alright you ruffians, settle down! Let's start with...”

* * *

“Sir Pheles.” Jūzō eyes the demon in front of him, distaste a sour taste in his mouth. “Our apologies for being late.”

“No matter.” Mephisto waves them off, concentrating on the video game set up in front of him. He scowls. “Damn LegendaryFireCat62 what the...” He mutters for a bit for what's on screen then lets out a distressed noise as Game Over flashes in front of him. “No way! Aah, yes, you three. You have all been assigned to the Japan Branch until the emergency situation is handled.” He says, finally turning back to them with a wide smile. “I do hope you will settle in fine.”

“What of me?” Mamushi demands, angry and glaring at Mephisto before her. “I am no longer an exorcist!”

Mephisto waves it off, as if that has no meaning to him. “You _were_ no exorcist. You have been reinstated. Due to the emergency situation you see. Of course, if you cause trouble again, you will be imprisoned for life.” He grins up at Mamushi, who pales at his casual air. “But I do not believe you will, will you, Hōjō-san?”

Mamushi stiffens and nods, then whirls around and leaves. “Mamushi!” Jūzō calls, then goes after Mamushi quickly without saying goodbye to Mephisto.

Mephisto chuckles, then eyes Kinzō. “What of you? Why are you still there?”

Kinzō lets out a slow blink. “LegendaryFireCat62...”

“Hm? Oh, yes, a troublesome opponent. No matter, I'll beat them eventually!” Mephisto turns to the game again, accepting another challenge request from his opponent.

Kinzō stares for a moment at Mephisto, then shrugs and leaves. “We'll report to our section chief tomorrow.”

Kinzō leaves with Mephisto ignoring him, considering things. _'Didn't that plush toy claim that as his online_ _handle_ _?'_

* * *

“What? Seriously?” Renzō can't help but yell that out, which makes the others stare at her in confusion.

“Yes, seriously.” Jūzō sighs on the other end of the phone. “He was so casual about it too...I checked and it's true.”

“Well...it's a good thing Mamushi-neesan has her job back, right?” Renzō grins at Ryūji and Konekomaru, who catch on to what the conversation is about and brighten. “I mean, I'm guessing she wasn't having much luck elsewhere.”

“No...but it is suspicious...”

“Not at all. The Illuminati are dangerous. I know that best.” A shadow crosses Renzō's face at that. “But never mind that, we should celebrate somehow! No going out but...hey, Rin? Think we can hang at your place tonight?” Renzō turns to Rin at that, widening her gaze and smiling even brighter.

“I'll need to do another run to the grocery store, but sure.” Rin grins back at Renzō. “It sounds like fun.”

“That plush toy has games right?” Kinzō yells, grabbing on to Jūzō's cellphone despite his cursing. “I want to play!”

Renzō sighs. “Ask when you get to the old dorm...” Then, after Jūzō kicks back Kinzō, she adds, “Jū-nii, you can find the place easy right? Or do we need to send someone over to lead you there?”

With such happy plans ahead, and soon enough to be restored to her original sex and gender, Renzō can't but look forward to tonight's party.

It's sure to be cheerful and non-troublesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...of course, previously there were plans for a twoshot side story where we would prove Renzo VERY WRONG. It would involve THAT GAME from IoM returning briefly.
> 
> Unfortunately we won't be posting that any time soon since the muses are uncooperative right now. Sorry about that!
> 
> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit the comments and give it to me you REALLY need to step up your game. If I don't get enough comments, I will follow my set rules and not post the next chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy last weeks breather episodes? Well, time to throw that away in favour of intense drama.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Renzō lets out a bone aching yawn, covering it up just in time. Blinking a bit sleepily, Renzō looks around at the other students heading into class. After the crazy that was Sunday, it was surprising to have Monday be so boring comparatively. So Renzō got the spell removed from him on schedule and now he can return to class.

Entering 1-C, Renzō is greeted by some of his classmates. The female ones at that.

“Shima-kun! How are you feeling?” One girl asks, looking wide-eyed up at him. “I heard you were sick all weekend and you didn't come in Monday either!”

Renzō smiles and lets slip a laugh, slipping on an easy grin at the same time. “Aah, I'm fine. Just a lingering stomach bug. I'm all healthy now!”

“That's good.” Another girl practically sighs in relief. “It was strange not having you in class Shima-kun.”

Renzō keeps up his smile as the girls fill him in on what happened while he was gone, while inwardly he looks for an escape.

To his surprise, he is provided one in the form of a phone call. “Hold up. Excuse me...” Renzō slips back outside the class, pulling out his ringing cellphone. He then pauses at answering it as he recognizes the number.

“Sir Pheles...?” Renzō hesitates long enough that the phone stops ringing. Only for it, moments later, to resume ringing. Wincing a bit, Renzō answers it, pressing the device to his ear. “Moshi-Moshi? What is it?”

**Chapter 45: Twisted Gate**

Morning classes were well on their way, with Rin settling into his normal classes once more, when the intercom crackles and makes everyone look up.

“Will 1-Advanced A's Okumura Yukio and 1-D's Okumura Rin please report to the headmaster's office. I repeat, will 1-Advanced A's Okumura Yukio and 1-D's Okumura Rin please report to the headmaster's office. Thank you.”

Stunned silence is all around the class and Rin wilts slightly from all the eyes now on him.

“Okumura-kun...” Godaiin says softly, making Rin jump a bit. “Do you know...?”

Rin shakes his head. “No.” He takes a deep breath and stands, gathering up his things. “Ex-excuse me.”

“Uh...yes.” The teacher blinks out of his shock. “Shouldn't keep the headmaster waiting.”

Rin ducks his head and heads to the door, shrinking in on himself as the whispers start up before he's even reached the door. Once he does, he swings it open and darts outside, letting it bang shut behind him. For a moment he pauses, leaning against it and getting his breathing under control.

Kero lifts himself from Rin's bag, flying up to beside him. “Rin? You okay?”

“Ye-yeah. Just...didn't like all the staring going on.” Rin takes in a deep breath and stands up straight. “Let's go. Can't keep the clown waiting.”

Kero nods, eyeing Rin worriedly, but follows after him and hides back in Rin's bag just in time before one of the maintenance staff walks by.

* * *

Opening the door to Mephisto's office, Rin pokes his head in and is surprised by what he sees. “Oyaji?”

Shirō grins. “Nice to see you too. Get in Rin, we have something to talk about.”

Rin glances at Mephisto, who is apparently ignoring them in favour of a handheld game and steps in. He stops and keeps the door open, allowing the slightly out of breath Yukio to follow after him, shooting his elder brother a grateful glance at that.

“Good, you both got here.” Shirō smiles at Rin and Yukio. “We have a mission, a pretty important one, so you had to be pulled out of class.”

“What? Really? I got a mission with you!?” Rin perks up immediately, sparkling and saying happy things. Kero whisks his way out of Rin's bag, looking amused and turning to Shirō for more information.

Shirō shakes his head. “Sorry. This is split into two teams and you aren't on mine.”

Rin immediately drops back down at that. “Oh.” He says in a small voice, head dropping to face the carpet at his feet, one foot kicking out at it.

“Don't worry, we'll get a mission together someday.” Shirō assures Rin, ruffling his hair and earning a small smile before he ducks out of Shirō's reach. “Yukio's going to go with me this time. After you pass the exorcist exam for real, I'll see about arranging a small mission with me.”

“What kind of mission is this?” Yukio asks.

“The kind with the Illuminati involved.” Mephisto says, setting aside his game finally and turning to fact them. “Even with Shima-kun having dropped out as a double agent, certain things he set in place are still active and allow us some valuable information. Including an Illuminati base and lab that is supposed to be cleared out soon. However, there appears to have been a minor miscommunication with handling of the clearing out, resulting in certain valuable information and research still left behind. There are certain to be traps and it's apparently a big base, so two teams are needed plus a home base in case of an emergency.”

“It could be a trap.” Yukio suggests after a moment and Mephisto nods.

“Yes, but if it is the bait is too juicy to miss. Thus not only are Upper Class exorcists on this team, the Sons of Satan were requested.” Mephisto grins at the two brothers in front of him, as Yukio stiffens slightly at that term applied to him.

“Okumura Rin will be assigned to the team that is believed to be at the most risk. Aside from your blue flames, your magic is considered invaluable.” Mephisto steeples his hands in front of him. “This is also a test of a sort.”

“Right.” Rin glances over at Yukio, who gives him a nod before turning back to Mephisto. “So who else is on my team?”

“Hōjō Mamushi has also been placed on your team. As a talented Tamer with even minimal connections to the Illuminati, she is also a valuable asset. It also allows them to monitor her on her first real mission since welcomed back into the Order.” Mephisto grins. “And the team leader--”

A knock on the door interrupts Mephisto who sighs. “Aah, yes, here he is. Come in!”

The door opens, revealing one Arthur Auguste Angel who marches in with his head held high. Rin pulls a face, while Kero glares at him. Yukio doesn't look pleased to see him either, while both Mephisto and Shirō are amused by how Angel is acting.

Angel halts in front of the desk. “I'm here for the additional requested members of the team.” He glances over at Rin, glowering at him. He then pales as Kero decides to take that as cue to transform into his true form and growl lightly at him.

“Yes, well, I just finished explaining the mission to Rin-kun and Yukio-kun.” Mephisto smiles up at Angel, obviously enjoying his ire. “Rin-kun, Yukio-kun, go pack up and meet at the train station in half an hour. There is a mass transport set up so the teams can meet up, but the circle is big enough it was set up in the forest.”

“Understood.” Yukio gives a sharp bow and turns to leave. Rin glances at Angel once, then nudges Kero so he will come with him, the two brothers leaving the room with the door closing with a sharp snick.

“You would be wise to not irritate Keroberos.” Shirō suggests calmly to Angel. “And if I'm not mistaken, Yue will place himself on the mission as well.”

“He's not part of the Order.” Angel protests, half-heartedly at that.

“He's Rin's _guardian_. And that makes him tied to the Order.” Shirō corrects him. “That also applies to Tsukishiro-san.”

Angel subdues and, after one last look at Mephisto, turns on his heel, his hair and clothing flaring behind him like wings. “Very well. I will be waiting for them at the train station to make sure they do arrive on time.”

Shirō sighs after he leaves, the door almost banging shut, while Mephisto snickers. “I best get ready too.”

“Do so Fujimoto-kun.” Mephisto eyes Shirō briefly, eyes dropping to the prosthetic fingers on his left hand. “And do be careful.”

Shirō snorts. “Don't worry yourself bald, I'll be fine.”

Mephisto mutters something about not being worried, but his eyes track Shirō as he leaves, betraying the truth of things.

* * *

Rin pauses in the middle of packing up, reaching almost on automatic for his cellphone. After a moment's hesitation, Rin clicks on Renzō's number and waits for him to answer it. A moment later he recalls that he's still in class and curses, planning on halting the call, only for it to be answered.

“Moshi-Moshi? Rin?” Rin jumps a bit at that voice. “Are you okay? Why did they call you in?”

“Uh...Renzō? Aren't you in class?” Rin asks hesitantly.

“I should be but lucky you, I was in the washroom. Just heading back.” Rin can hear the sound of footsteps halting and imagines that Renzō is leaning against the wall now. “What is it?”

“We have a mission. My team leader is that stupid Paladin.” Rin blurts out. “And...and it's to an Illuminati base. Renzō...you...”

“I quit.” Renzō says firmly. He laughs then. “I never thought I would do that but here I am. I quit. But the things I left in place are still there sooo...Sir Pheles can still get some stuff off it.”

“Oh. That's...good.” Rin swallows a bit. “Renzō...sorry. For...losing my temper.”

“Rin...I...I'm sorry.” Renzō sounds hesitant, maybe even a bit confused. “I really shouldn't have said that kind of stuff. Sorry.”

“No! It's...just I didn't want to listen that's all. You are...kinda right. Yukio has been...” Rin hesitates, looking at the Cards in his hand. “Struggling. He's getting better but...”

“He needs more help.” Renzō sighs. “But never mind that. Your mission...Illuminati right? Must be that base Sir Pheles wanted confirmation on. Rin...be careful.” Renzō adds slowly. “It reeks of a trap.”

“I know.” Rin assures him, smiling lightly. “I'll be careful.”

“Good.” Rin can hear the sound of clothing rustling. “Well, talk to you when you get back.”

“I'll be back.” Rin says smiling, then bids him goodbye and hangs up the phone. Rin stares at it for a moment, then takes in a deep breath.

And heads out to his mission, head held high.

* * *

Yukio looks up from his neuroscience book as Rin comes down, setting it aside as Rin approaches him and standing up. “You okay?” He asks, looking over Rin concernedly. He glances around after a moment. “Where is Kuro?”

“I sent him to be with Shiemi and Amaimon.” Rin says after a moment. “He likes going there and playing with Amaimon. And...I rather he be out of the way. I'm getting a bad feeling about this...” Rin hesitates for a moment, then holds out a Card to Yukio. “So here.”

Yukio stares then slowly takes the Card. He flips it over to see it is Heal. Startled, he looks up at Rin who gives a small grin. “You can use her better than I ever could. Besides, with our magic, you count as another master. You can use her no problem.”

“I...thank you.” Yukio says after a moment, closing his hand gently over the Card. “It is...a comfort.” Yukio remembers very well how much use he got out of Heal during the false execution. Heal needs knowledge, but with that and the power for it, Yukio can do things he normally would need specialized equipment for.

“No problem.” Rin impulsively hugs Yukio, something Yukio gladly returns. He's finding hugs with his brother are a good thing, or rather remembering so. Rin then pulls back and grins. “Now let's go. Can't keep that idiot waiting!”

* * *

Rin blinks back the flaring of light from the transport. At least half of it only comes from his mage sight, revealing to him how much work went into those transport seals. Or rather, when they were first created.

He finally can see and looks around carefully. They are in a great meadow, and ahead he can see a bunch of other exorcists setting up a camp on the surface. And before them is a great gorging hole in the ground. One with an immense steel door pried open, revealing a very dark inside.

Rin glances at Keroberos and Yukio both, then follows after Angel as he calls for him. “Yue, stay above with the rest just in case.”

Yue nods his head in acknowledgement, moving directly towards the camp and causing many exorcists to stare in awe as he heads their way or passes by them. But behind his serene expression, he worries for Rin and the bad feeling within him grows as Rin disappears into the depths of the base after Angel and with Mamushi close behind.

Even the knowledge of Rin's strength and that Keroberos is there to protect him does not ease Yue's secret worries.

* * *

There are probably many places that Mamushi rather be. Hell, she would love to be on the previous Paladin's team, even with the awkward of working with Kinzō and Jūzō. But on a team with the current Paladin, who treats her rather like a leper, and the Son of Satan that even now she's confused on? It's basically the last place she wants to be.

Mamushi lets slip a sigh from her lips, then looks up to see that some of the other exorcists are discussing which path to take with the Paladin. Sighing again, Mamushi wonders if she can get away with sitting down as it looks like this will take some time.

“You okay?” Rin asks her, making her flinch slightly in surprise at him suddenly being there. Rin just gives her a curious look, with the winged-lion peering around him with curious golden eyes.

Mamushi eyes Keroberos warily. It is one thing to deal with him in plush form, but in this state Mamushi can't help but be frightened to an extent.

“Mamushi?”

Mamushi opens her mouth, ready to snap at him for using her first name so informally, but sees his quietly concerned expression and sighs instead. “I'm...fine. Just...a bit stressed.”

“Oh. Is it my fault?” Rin asks, making Mamushi look at him in shock. “I mean...after all, it's because--”

“It was my fault. And Tōdō...he tricked me too.” Mamushi says quickly. “It was never your fault. You are not to blame for my foolishness.”

Rin reaches out and gently touches the medical eyepatch on Mamushi's face. “How is your eye?”

“It...is fine. But it's very weak and sensitive to light.” Mamushi steps slightly back from Rin, raising her own hand to cover the patch. “Nothing anyone can do for it.”

Rin opens his mouth, obviously wanting to say something, but a call from the Paladin has them both turning and being forced to follow him down the chosen hallway.

It is only some time later that Mamushi realizes that she's feeling much lighter from that small conversation with Rin.

* * *

“Oi, Jū-nii.” Jūzō turns at that, to see Kinzō look at him with a thoughtful look on his face. “About Renzō's thing with quitting...that's not a safe thing right?”

Jūzō hesitates for a moment then nods. “Yeah. It would have been smarter to stick with it, at least until the Illuminati were beaten back.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn't have worked.” Kinzō shrugs at Jūzō's confused looks. “Renzō loves Rin and Rin really truly made himself their enemy there. Renzō didn't choose to quit, he chose Rin.”

Jūzō opens his mouth then pauses. A slow smile crosses his face at that. He recalls his reaction to Mamushi, how he wanted her to just turn away and that he was even considering covering up the fact she was the one behind the first attack. “Yeah. You are right Kinzō. It wouldn't have worked.”

Kinzō grins, happy to be proven right, then turns to examine some wires and scraps left behind on his side while Jūzō considers once again Renzō and Rin's connection to each other. It almost seems too fast, but at the same time they slot nicely into place.

* * *

“Lightning told me you know of the Gate.” Rin jumps at that and glances up at Angel who is frowning in disapproval. “Is that right?”

“Yeah. It is.” Rin wonders where he is getting there, curious as to what that means.

“How long?” Angel turns to him. “And how did you find out?”

“Uh...before it was built or rather activated.” Rin meets Angel's stunned gaze with a determined one, backed by Keroberos's body heat pressing up against his side. They are essentially alone right now, with Mamushi on the other side of this big room and the rest looking around the other rooms in this section. “I dreamed of it when I was only thirteen.”

“That...” Angel looks like he wants to add impossible, then halts. “Fine. If that's true, did you see how we deal with the Gate? We have been told that closing it is impossible.”

“Uh? You mean you can't destroy it?” Rin asks, confused.

“Of course not!” Angel snaps. “It's the Gehenna Gate no one can--”

“But I did.” Rin says, then winces, realizing what he said as Angel stares at him in complete and utter shock. “I mean...uh...Oyaji didn't tell you? Or uh...I guess that would have been...bad enough to forget...”

Angel is still staring at him when the sound of screams hits their ears.

* * *

Yukio does not like this base. It manages to be more creepy than the one in Inari, and that one had those freaky zombies. Then again, there was actually something going on there, so perhaps that helps. _Nothing_ is sometimes scarier than _something_.

“Tou-san...” Yukio points over at a room he can see, the door hanging open. Shirō looks thoughtful for a moment, then beckons over some of the other teammates.

“Keep an eye out.” Shirō instructs, then heads into the room carefully with Yukio. Yukio swallows as the flashlights reveal that this is an old medical room, and he spots some dried blood.

“Something is bothering you, Yukio. What is it? And it's not the base, it's something personal.” Shirō says, startling Yukio.

“Is this really the time for this?” Yukio asks, glancing over at Shirō. But, upon seeing Shirō's serious expression, Yukio glances down and sighs. “I...my eyes changed. Became demonic. Three times. First two I was in danger to the point of death and the third Nii-san was the one dealing with that.”

Shirō hisses in a breath at that. “And?”

“Tou-san...at some point...I'm...what will happen when it doesn't get halted!?” Yukio demands, choking a bit on his panic and feeling the prickle of tears in his eyes. “What do I do then? What happens to me?”

Shirō steps over to Yukio and lays a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at Yukio and crouching slightly to be at eye level. “Nothing.”

Yukio stares at him. “Nothing?” He repeats, stunned.

“Nothing changes in you Yukio. Not to me, not to Rin, not to any of your friends.” Shirō shakes his head gently at Yukio's baffled look. “Nothing changes in who you are Yukio. You just become more you. You can do what you set your mind to Yukio.”

Yukio opens his mouth then hesitates, before nodding. “Okay.”

Shirō grins and steps back, turning to the door to leave the room.

The door which swings shut with a clang, followed by a soft hiss. Yukio whirls around and spots, just barely, the mist that is flowing into the room...

“Shit.” Yukio actually curses, stepping back. “This _is_ a trap.”

Outside the room, the sound of screams carry far into the base...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below SERIOUSLY. I need enough comments to be assured you want more.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things get more intense here in this chapter...I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, after much fuss I should be able to have my next novella up soon. I'll have a note up when it does on here and tumblr!

Monitors flicker and shine with eerie light, revealing to those in the monitoring room what is going on in the base. Inside their sealed tight room, they are protected against the gas that now flows through the base, slowly filling every crack up.

“How is it going?” Zoya asks, glancing at one of the scientists who are monitoring this experiment.

“Very well.” He answers after a moment's checking. “All are being affected...wait.” He frowns and focuses on things. “The Paladin and the three with him do not show signs of being effected. There's a strange shimmer on the monitor too.” He taps the screen as if it would improve the image shown.

Zoya sighs. The monitors here are not the greatest, mostly due to the fact the experimental elixir has a tendency to corrode certain non-organic materials at times. “Send a team to investigate.” She decides on after a moment. “Make sure they are properly protected from the elixir.”

“Sir!” The guard she addressed salutes her then moves out to the other sealed tight room to gather a team.

Zoya ignores him, focusing on the flickering screens and gripping her hands tight into a fist. She will save Lucifer, and she will finish the elixir.

As a proud Illuminati member, she can do nothing else.

**Chapter 46: The Angelic Curse**

Rin is cursing very fluently, glaring at the mist filling the room until it hits Shield which is protecting him, Angel, Mamushi, and Keroberos.

“Why are we not moving?” Angel demands, making to go only for a growl from Kero to halt him and make him shrink back slightly.

“Because judging by those screams you guys don't want to know what that mist will do to you.” Rin hisses back.

“Jūzō's out there!” Mamushi snaps out and Rin looks over at her, softening at her panicked expression.

“I know, but we don't have a plan other than this...and I think this base isn't abandoned.” Rin swallows a bit at that.

“That does seem likely.” Angel agrees, surprising Mamushi. “Do you have any other protective spells or cards?”

“I can think of one other protective Card, Armour, but...hmmm...wouldn't work for this mist. Plus, it looks horrible.” Rin adds on the end.

_'I don't think that's a valid_ _argument_ _against using something like that...'_ Mamushi thinks with a sigh.

“Hmm...that is true. One can't use an ugly set of amour.” Angel sniffs.

Mamushi gapes at him. _'Seriously?'_

“Rin, there might be a way around it.” Kero suggests, getting Rin's attention. “Just have to be careful usin' it.”

Rin turns to Kero. “Kero what do you...” Rin then blinks, realizing what Kero is getting at. “Oh! Yeah, that could work...”

“So, anyone have a plan?” Rin asks Mamushi and Angel both. “I can at least make it so we can move around but I'm not sure what to do after that.”

Angel hums and haws over that, obviously at a loss for ideas. Mamushi, however, stares at the door nearby and slowly gets an idea in her mind. Half brought on by the desperate hope that Jūzō is okay or at least can be saved.

“I think I got something.”

* * *

The sound of Shirō screaming is going to haunt Yukio for the rest of his life. He managed to catch Shirō just as he started to fall, placing him down on the floor as gently as he can. Yukio coughs as the mist irritates his throat, but otherwise manages to stay up instead of passing out like Shirō.

Judging by the lack of screams now, passing out is normal for this.

Borrowing some of his brother's curse words, Yukio focuses on what is in front of him, what is happening to Shirō and if he can do anything. He stops at Shirō's hand, seeing it bulge strangely and swallows. A thought has him working off the prosthetic fingers, revealing that raw, red flesh is growing in.

Yukio swallows down his bile at that. _'Focus...'_ Yukio reminds himself, taking in a deep breath and coughing again at the mist. That reminds him that he wasn't effected and he looks around, trying to find something to centre himself.

He spots the camera watching the room and scowls, then, thinking quickly, figures out the camera's blind spot and pulls Shirō away from view.

But that still leaves him slowly being poisoned by the mist. His breathing is getting shallower, and his skin clammy. Pulse weakens and Yukio can see blood oozing out of cuts that appear as his skin splits open.

“Dammit...” Yukio looks desperately through his medkit. “You are not going to die Tou-san. You are not! I spent so long with you practically dead, you are not allowed to die!”

Yukio is halted as his hand closes over a Card and he pulls it out, staring at the image of Heal on it. Yukio swallows, thinking back to what he's been told all this time, what he's been struggling to process and accept. And, more importantly, what Rin told him not too long ago.

_A whisper in his ear. “Nothing is better than using the power you were born with. It feels_ right _after all.”_

Yukio opens his eyes and turns to Shirō, then breaths in and out, not coughing this time. Unseen to him, his eyes shift and change as he _lets_ the fear flow through him. _'I'm scared. But I'm going to do this anyways.'_ “The fear isn't that important...”

Yukio looks at Heal and tosses the Card into the air, focusing on it. He pictures the staff Rin uses, pictures energy flowing through it to the Card. “Heal...help me.”

The Card flares and light flows over Yukio, Yukio who remembers the book he was reading before he went on this mission, focusing on his head. Yukio breaths in...

...and out for the first time as a true half-demon.

Light flares and the camera cracks and breaks under pressure.

* * *

Jūzō feels heavy, like a weight is pushed on top of him. He can hear soft moans from beside him and he vaguely recalls that Kinzō is on that side. The mist that flows through everything makes it hard to see and Jūzō knows it's the source of his weakness.

_'I feel sick in fact.'_ Jūzō is scared of that, wondering what this is. A poison?

“Oh oh oh...” A voice, male and distorted by something, reaches his ears. “I didn't expect you guys.”

“Truly we didn't expect you.” This voice sounds very similar to the other, same tone and faint accent, but from a slightly different location. “Such a shame.”

A man peers over Jūzō, face somewhat obscured by a modified gas mask. Jūzō can hear another groan and then yelp from Kinzō, as Kinzō is kicked. “Such a shame.” He repeats, sounding amused. “I would have liked to make use of you as well. For the sake of the Illuminati.” He adds, chuckling a bit.

“They have such pretty features don't they? Waste to have them die like this.” The other says, sounding disgusted. “Could have more fun that way. Right Lund?”

“You are right, Strom.” He snickers and bends down, grabbing Jūzō's hair and lifting him up. Jūzō manages to glare at him through his weakness and pain, hair pulling at his scalp. Lund chuckles again at his look, pressing a gloved hand to his face and tilting it back and forth. “Such a shame. Well, we will get the younger brother right? And thanks to his betrayal, we can get a session of punishment for him.”

“Oh yes...Herr Tōdō has such a good idea there.” Strom laughs. “Well, best get on. These guys are definitely over with.”

Jūzō can only watch them leave, horrified, and wondering what they have planned. And what this mist is for, what will happen to him and Kinzō.

_'And Renzō...dammit what are you doing to him you bastards?!'_

* * *

“Dammit, dammit, dammit!” Rin swears, ducking another attack. Windy swirls around Mamushi and Angel, doing her best to keep the gas away from them. Not an easy task since they ran into a group of gas mask wearing Illuminati agents.

_'Damn.'_ Rin ducks another blow then hits upwards with a fist covered in his blue flames, sending his opponent back into another enemy. _'And it's just the four of us...'_

A scream from Mamushi has Rin whip his head around and spot her falling into the arms of an Illuminati agent. He sees the needle that stabbed her drop to the ground and, growling, goes to get her back only for other agents to crowd in on him, one summoning up a demon to tackle him.

“Kero!” Rin calls out as he goes down. _:Get Mamushi!:_

_:On it!:_ Rin can't see Kero but he trusts him, focusing once again on his opponents and hoping that between him and the guy who earned Paladin rank, they should be able to win.

Hopefully.

* * *

The attack on the surface base comes swift and lethal, something that is assuredly to result in the Illuminati's success and defeat and capture of all the exorcists there.

Or would have, if it was not for Yue's presence and vigilance.

The Illuminati agents, instead of getting complete victory, end up screaming as what are best described as magical landmines go off under them, flinging them back. Yue follows that up with a barrage of sharp crystals and an explosion brought on by a powerful arrow of magical light.

More magical circles light up the entire field, making the Illuminati agents vulnerable to the attacking exorcists who take them down and even manage to capture the majority.

“This was a trap. Dammit.” The leader of this team curses. “You, call for backup! At the very least, we will need a lot of doctors to handle the two teams inside.” The leader pauses, noticing how stiff Yue is, floating and staring at the base before them. “Uh...”

Yue glances over at him, making him flinch. “Um...do you want to go inside?”

“I would, but the doors have been shut.” Yue points out. The leader looks over and sees what he said is true, the massive steel doors being firmly shut.

He curses again at that. “Fuck. Great, that's going to make things more difficult...” Muttering to himself, he walks off while Yue turns to the door.

Blood drips down from his lip, having bitten clean through it, as Yue crosses his arms to keep himself from trembling. Praying that Rin and Keroberos will be safe.

* * *

Rin hears Angel go down before he himself is knocked back, slammed into a room which has the door sealed shut after him. Standing up, dazed, he can hear the mocking laughter of the Illuminati agents as they leave the area, assured of having done their job.

Rin waits until they are gone, then lets loose his blue flames, melting the door that's in his path. He charges out of the room and halts at the sight of Angel. He's turned himself over and is hacking up blood, quite a lot in fact. Cuts are appearing on his skin as his flesh stretches.

Cursing, Rin kneels next to him, mind racing. _'There has to be a way. There has to be!'_

“Get out.” Angel chokes. “Get out and report back. This team is lost.”

Rin narrows his gaze at that, meeting Angel's own eyes. “No.”

Angel doesn't have breath to retort as Rin pushes him to a kneeling position and ignoring how expensive, though made in ill taste, Angel's clothing is, he rips up the back to get to Angel's skin. Once he has enough surface to work with, Rin turns to his own flesh. Drawing Kurikara, he cuts his wrist, spilling blood on the ground in a wet slap, some of it splattering on to Angel's clothing.

Rin sets aside Kurikara, ignoring how his wrist is healing, and dips his hand in the blood. Taking it up with him, he sets to work on Angel's back, drawing out the magic circles and seals, half from memory and half making it up as he goes, thinking of what he needs and desires.

The area around them starts to glow a brilliant blue, making Angel's eyes widen in shock. “You...why? I'm...no ally to you...”

“Liking has nothing to do with saving people.” Rin retorts, finishing off the circles. Praying for the success, Rin claps his hands together and focuses.

And everything goes up in bright flames.

* * *

Yukio holds his position, keeping Heal focused on Shirō. Even as the base rocks and he hears the sound of fighting, he holds it. Maybe it's selfish, but he doesn't want to lose his father again.

And it might be pragmatic as well, since he can't trust himself to be able to save the others, not in his new condition and state.

Needless to say, when the reinforcements come, even as they gasp in shock at his changed look, Yukio can't help but be relieved.

Especially as the team leader regains her mind and immediately starts helping Yukio with Shirō, calming him, and arranging for a proper evacuation.

Yukio slumps at that and needs to be coaxed out of the base but in the end, when Rin runs up to him and grabs him into a hug after pausing to truly _look_ at him, Yukio is alright. He's okay.

He still cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below and earn the next chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, another chapter! I hope all who are going through finals are doing okay. Don't hurt yourselves!
> 
> Hmm...the Christmas chapter might come on time...ish. Either way we got lots to go through before the end. Sadly there was supposed to be more but meh. Can't help the muses being unwilling to write the side stories. Unless people offer to work on them for me...

Lucifer is not sure how it works, but it does. One moment he's unable to interact with anyone except Natsuko, the next moment he can truly feel his body and hear the sound of the medical machines he's hooked up to.

He sits up immediately, ripping some of the equipment out of his body and sending alarms blaring. He doesn't pay attention to that, too busy sensing a surge in energy, one that he knows well.

“That is...” Lucifer says softly.

“Yukio-niisan.” Natsuko answers the unsaid question. “He's awakened too.”

“Why.” Lucifer doesn't bother making that a true question, just turning to Natsuko.

Natsuko, who looks sad and even hurt. “You will have to ask your Illuminati.” She says softly.

Lucifer doesn't know how to respond to that, looking away as the doctors on duty barge in and exclaim in shock about him being back.

He lets their babble flow over him, not letting it effect him, instead wondering why he feels strange about the thought of what could have caused Yukio to fully accept his heritage.

**Chapter 47: The Countdown**

“Move out of the way!” Yue calls, moving through the crowd. “Is everyone not effected by the gas or already healed evacuated?”

“Everyone except for...” The exorcist checks things. “The other guardian is coming out with one more!”

Yue nods and settles in front of the door, dodging neatly out of the way as Keroberos charges past him with Mamushi on his back, coughing and heaving. She is caught by various doctors, including Lightning who has arrived as backup.

Yue closes his eyes for a moment, focusing. The base has been cleared out by the Illuminati as well, running as soon as people prepared for the gas arrived and started causing trouble. He can sense them all gone, only those harmed by the gas left. Mamushi is the exception, having been injected with a drug as well.

Behind him, Rin and Yukio bend over Mamushi, rapidly talking through things. Rin draws a small circle on Mamushi's forehead in his blood as Yukio calls up Heal to cover her with power. Both tails lash with worry and stress, drawing attention. However, Lightning is quick to get people to focus on the more important things, like making sure Shirō and Angel are stable.

Yue snaps his eyes open, one violet and one silver. _:Ready?:_ He asks Sekki.

_:Ready.:_ She confirms and they light up, a layer of magic circles from both of them spreading out and covering the whole base. A Card spins in front of them, before stopping and bursting into light.

“Time!”

And light envelops the base.

* * *

Yue wavers on his feet, the drain on his and Sekki's power so great, and then vanishes into light, folded up into Sekki to save power. Sekki stumbles now and falls back, only to be caught by another. Sekki struggles to open her eyes and hears a distinctive chuckle.

“Now, what was that for?” Mephisto asks, looking down curiously at Sekki.

Sekki manages a wane smile. “Buying everyone time so they can hopefully save everyone in there. I used Time to stop things temporarily.”

“And why not wait for me?” Mephisto asks, pale blue eyes burrowing into her.

Sekki shakes her head, slowly, stopping only as dizziness sweeps over her. “Because...because with you handling the Gate, doing too much could seriously damage your abilities and power. And the Order does need you to be in the best condition as possible.”

Mephisto laughs. It's not a mocking laugh, but a cheerful one. “That is true. So, I shall take you over to the rest and you shall lie down and sleep for a time. Take as long as you must. We also need _you_ in good condition.”

* * *

Arriving at the site as part of the reinforcements, Shiemi can't help but stop and stare as soon as she spots Yukio. He looks differently, startlingly so, and not just because he's suddenly truly a half-demon. There's something about how he moves and the expression on his face that is different. Somewhat more relaxed and even happy.

“Moriyama, I need your herbs!” Lightning calls and Shiemi half stumbles over to help, gasping a bit at the sight of the three members of the team that were rescued. They all look out of it, pale and sweating, but their breathing is steady when Shiemi drops down to check.

“Hot water would be great right now!” Lightning yells out and Ryūji ducks over to help with that, after shaking off his horrified paralysed state at seeing Mamushi in such a condition. “You, go help with building the warding seals.” Lightning says to Konekomaru and Izumo, who immediately dart off to do so.

Lightning drops down next to Angel first, an inscrutable look on his face. “Okumura Rin, what did you do?”

“I uh...” Rin settles down next to him, looking thoughtful. “The gas used appears to be some weird elixir. Same as the one they have been using, that one that turned that creep scientist into that weird Necrophage. So I worked with that.” Rin shrugs at Lightning's surprised look. “Best I could do was make it stable.”

“That sounds right.” Kero says, settling beside Rin. “Ah tried somethin' similar with Mamushi.”

“Hmmm...” Lightning looks considerate, thinking on what that means.

“Angel!” That shriek makes them turn to see Caliburn, set beside Angel, practically vibrating in fear. “Something is hurting him!”

Rin immediately focuses on Angel and realizes she's telling the truth. Grabbing Angel after a moment, he turns him over to lie on his front and stares at what is revealed. “What...what is that?”

That would be the strange sore-like wounds that are bulging out, blood and pus dripping from them. The skin feels hot to the touch. Lightning peers at it himself, then his eyes widen. “I need a surgical knife here!”

One knife tossed to him later, and Lightning is carefully working on the first of the wounds, slitting it open easily and simply. Something almost flops out of there, and Lightning carefully takes it out, blinking in surprise. “That hot water and some clean cloths over here! Now!”

He is handed them over and carefully cleans off what now extends from Angel's back, slowly revealing bright steel in the form of feathers. “A wing...” Lightning glances over to see Rin had opened up the other wound and revealed a similar wing. “Wings...what the hell caused this?”

Rin opens his mouth then hesitates. He turns to Caliburn at that, biting his lip briefly. “I think...his bond with Caliburn influenced this.”

“What?! So it's my fault!” Caliburn wails, sounding truly upset.

“No, no. Illuminati is to blame. Just...didn't expect this.” Rin seems almost intrigued by this. Then he makes a face, as something hits him. “Oh dear...you are going to have to pin him down once he finds out.”

“That is most certainly true.” Rin yelps, turning to see Mephisto grinning down at him. “Aah, sorry about that. Now, it appears that Yue-san and Tsukishiro-san have managed to gain us all time to save the rest.”

Rin glances up to see Sekki in Mephisto arms, at least until he sets her down on another cot set nearby. Sekki gives Rin a wane smile then turns to Lightning. “I'm afraid I only managed to gain you 24 hours more.”

Lightning gives a sharp grin. “That's more than I need! Oi! I need some things right now!” He calls to the assembled exorcists making them jump and scatter to do as he says as he starts barking out orders as fast and loud as possible.

* * *

Renzō hangs back on the edge of the group, too worried and even scared to fully step in. Mamushi might have been retrieved from the base, but he doesn't know if she will survive this. And even more so is Kinzō and Jūzō's survival in doubt.

His cellphone rings at that point and he jumps, hand automatically going to it before it registers what ringtone this is. _'Ma?'_ Renzō hesitates, then answers it, wincing already. “Ma? What is it?”

Heavy breathing is on the other end and Renzō finds himself confused. “Ma?”

A voice in the background is heard, speaking to another. “Go on.”

A sharp inhaled breath and his mother speaks. “Re—Renzō. You...I have a message for you.”

Renzō freezes, swallowing. “Ma?”

“You are to head back to Kyōto right now.” Hitomi says, sounding frightened. “If...if you don't....Yumi will pay the price. Just...Just like your father already did.”

Renzō feels his stomach drop. “What is...”

“A man...from the Illuminati.” Hitomi sounds terrified and no wonder. “He gave the name of...of...Tōdō Saburōta.”

Renzō feels like everything stops. The world spins around him, before finally settling on the bare truth, one single fact. The Illuminati are after him for what he did, for abandoning them and quitting.

“I...I understand.” Renzō swallows and looks out at the others, then, closing his eyes, he makes to go.

“Renzō!” That voice makes him halt and Renzō finds he can't move as Rin comes over to him, looking worried. “What is going on?” He glances down at the cellphone clutched in Renzō's hands. “Who called you?”

Renzō hesitates, staring at Rin's eyes then finally speaks. “Tōdō. He...he has my sister and he did...he did something to my father I...”

Rin's eyes widen and then he growls, deep and vibrating. Loudly to the point everyone notices and turns their way. Yukio is the one to head over to them, looking between Rin and Renzō. “What is it Nii-san?”

“Renzō's family is in danger.” Rin says simply. “It's that asshole Tōdō again.”

Yukio's eyes narrow, something flashing behind them. “I see...” He looks over at Rin. “What shall we do?”

“Renzō can't leave.” Lightning's voice halts them, making them turn to face him. Lightning sighs, scratching his chin. “I need Yamantaka according to what I've found out about what the Okumura twins did to save those three.”

“But...Yumi--!” Renzō's protest is halted by Lightning.

“I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. However...” Lightning turns to Rin and Yukio, looking thoughtful. “I suspect you can. Get to Kyōto and deal with Tōdō Saburōta. At this point, we can't let him run around free any longer. You are the only ones strong enough we can spare at this moment.”

Rin nods, then glances sharply at Yukio. “You okay with that?”

Yukio takes a deep breath, then nods after a moment. “Yes.”

“ **I'll come too!”** Kuro meows, attracting Rin's attention. **“I want to help!”**

Rin stares at the Cait Sith then nods, picking him up. “Yeah, I think we could use the help. Kero, I need you to stay here with Sekki-san.”

Keroberos grumbles slightly at that, but nods his assent. “Ah understand.”

“Good. I'm feeling in a generous mood, so I will take you directly to where you need to go.” Mephisto announces, making everyone jump a bit in shock. “And if Lightning has any other supplies he needs...anything particularly special?”

Lightning snorts. “I need an entire medical set up here. And a few special things yes.” Lightning pulls out a notebook and quickly scribbles out a list, passing it to the grinning demon. “Thanks.”

Mephisto grins, sharply. “Oh no need for that.” He grabs Rin and Yukio at that and in a split second they are all gone.

Renzō stares at where they were and prays that everything will work out.

* * *

They land in front of Renzō's house. Rin stumbles slightly, then glances back at Mephisto. “Thanks.”

Mephisto nods, staring at the broken down front door. “I believe you should move quickly.”

He disappears at that, but Yukio pays that no mind, already entering the house. Not even bothering to discard his shoes, he quickly moves through the rooms with Rin behind him, until they find Yaozō. He's sprawled on the ground, breathing sharply and has cuts appearing all over him.

Rin curses. “Dammit!” He settles down next to him. “See if you can find Renzō's mother!”

Yukio nods, while Rin bends over Yaozō and carves up his arm again. Kuro poofs into humanoid form beside him, holding down the now spasming Yaozō under Rin's direction.

Yukio bursts through the various rooms, until he finally finds Hitomi. She is on the ground and, dropping next to her, Yukio curses at finding her in much the same condition as her husband. Hesitating for a moment, Yukio then carefully reaches out – ever conscious of his new strength – and picks her up. He catches her cellphone before it drops away and takes it with him as he heads back to where Rin is.

Settling Hitomi next to Yaozō, he joins Rin in stabilizing Yaozō while also starting work on Hitomi. Another magic seal made from Rin's blood is applied to Hitomi, glowing softly under its own light even as Heal flows over her.

Rin sighs, settling back as they both stabilize. “They need to be looked after but they should both live...any clues to where Tōdō went?”

Yukio shakes his head. “He probably has something set up for Shima-kun's eyes only.” Yukio offers, making Rin curse.

He then spots Hitomi's cellphone and picks it up. Grateful to find it unlocked, Rin looks through her contacts list until he finds who he is looking for. Pressing the dial button, Rin hits speaker phone and waits as the phone rings. Kuro watches, looking nervous and almost puffed up like a cat despite his current appearance.

“Moshi-moshi? Hitomi-chan?” The voice of Torako comes in loud and clear. “What's going on?”

“It's Rin.” Rin says quickly, shocking her silent. “I...Could you get Suguro-jiisan over here? We're at the Shima house and uh...it's not that good.”

Silence fills the air, then Torako gasps. “Rin-kun? What happened...no, wait, I'll get Tatsuma-san. Don't worry, we will be there soon!”

And the phone hangs up. Rin glances over at Yaozō and Hitomi. He then looks up and meets Yukio's gaze. Yukio shakes his head. “I'm not entirely sure what to do now.”

Rin grits his teeth and tries to think. They have to find Tōdō and Yumi. What would happen if they don't doesn't bare thinking of.

* * *

The relief of having Tatsuma and Torako there, to look after Yaozō and Hitomi, is aided by the fact Hōjō Uwabami is also there, getting the information off of them of what happened and what is currently going on.

“I'm afraid we can't really help with finding Tōdō.” Uwabami says after a moment. “He's very good at hiding and staying out of our reach. We've been looking for him for quite some time and yet...” Uwabami glances at Yaozō. “This is the first time he's shown himself. If we had anything to help you find him with, we would help. But we are also still tied up in the restoration project of Inari on top of everything else.”

Yukio sighs, adjusting his glasses and turning to look at Rin. “Any ideas?”

Rin is staring at Tatsuma this whole time, looking thoughtful. “One.” He steps forward and gains Tatsuma's attention. “Suguro-jiisan, do you mind letting me have some of your blood?”

Tatsuma blinks at that. “My blood?” But he still allows Rin access to it, watching as Rin traces out a seal on a scrap of paper using that. As Tatsuma wraps up his small wound, Rin focuses and pushes his energy through the blood, looking for the old contract and sending a request via the not quite faded bond.

In a flare of fire, Karura appears. “Why do you summon me? Such an unusual summon, I cannot ignore that.”

Rin smiles, giving a small bow to Karura. “I need to sample your energy. Tōdō has appeared again and because he devoured you, he has a similar enough energy to yours that I can use it to track him hopefully.”

Karura looks thoughtful and nods. “Yes, that sounds wise.” He turns to see Tatsuma and nods, Tatsuma giving a small back. “I did not expect to see any member of the Suguro family again. Is there any other assistance I can give?”

Rin opens his mouth and pauses, then shakes his head. Then, to his surprise, Yukio steps forward. “I believe so. I have...a feeling that you might be needed soon. Would you find Suguro Ryūji and head to where he is? Where he is, your powers will be of use.”

Karura looks thoughtful, then nods. “Yes. I have no problem with granting aid one more time. Events are moving forward and I rather not be on the sidelines.”

Yukio gives a grateful smile. “Thank you, Karura-san.”

* * *

Like most cities, Kyōto has a section that has become worn down and mostly abandoned. Once a thriving centre of commerce and even residential houses, it is now worn out and filled with derelicts and abandoned houses.

No real surprise that this is where Tōdō went to hide. The perfect place that is out of the way, good for a fight. He obviously is expecting a fight, one from an angry and hurt Renzō. One he will control from the very beginning.

So it is a very surprised Tōdō who barely dodges the blue flames that head straight at him.

Yumi shrieks as he leaps over it, face still wet with tears that have been pouring out ever since she woke up. Tōdō lands back on the ground, and looks around for the Son of Satan he knows must be there.

“Come on out Okumura Rin!” Tōdō calls out softly. “I must admit to being surprised. I did not think Shima-kun would rely on anyone.”

“Well, you underestimated him.” Rin's voice comes from the opposite direction to where the flames came from and Tōdō whirls around to face him just in time to see the powerful water being coming at him.

Tōdō doesn't get a chance to do much more than pull up a fire shield and that doesn't fully stop the water coming at him. Before he knows it, he's being submerged and Yumi is taken from his grasp. Bursting out his flames, he manages to break free and settle away from Rin.

And that's when he sees Yukio. Tōdō stares, shocked at the demonic features on full display, Yukio carefully holding the sobbing Yumi while his blue flames, claws, and tail are on full display, revealing that he truly is a demon.

Tōdō laughs. “I see you have become a demon. Impressive. I never thought you would willingly admit to it.”

Yukio scowls at him, but doesn't respond to that. Instead, he says,

“Tōdō Saburōta. You will pay for all that you have done.”

* * *

_Not so long ago..._

“I can't kill him.” Rin says as they are on the train, waiting for their stop to be announced. Yukio's neck feels like he nearly twisted it off, he turns so fast to look at his elder brother.

The train is quiet, the hour late, and the location they are heading to not very populated. It helps that this is not Tōkyō, where trains are always so crowded, leaving them with quite some room to work with.

“What?” Yukio asks, stunned.

“Tōdō. I won't kill him.” Rin says and meets Yukio's gaze steadily.

“Is it...” Yukio pauses and thinks of Inari. Thinks of how distressed Rin was about the zombies, how torn in the fact he should kill them. How he _ran away_ rather than fight according to Konekomaru. “Is it because he's too human for you to kill?”

“No.” Rin's voice is soft. “It's because he doesn't deserve it, even if it was easy to do. He doesn't deserve such a simple punishment.”

Yukio stares at Rin and it clicks finally. “Then what does he deserve?”

“I have a spell in mind. I just need...your help to cast it. And make sure it works.” Rin gives him a soft smile and leans a bit into Yukio's space. Yukio shifts to let Rin lean his head on his shoulder, listening to him breathing, and slowly nods. Rin smiles. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Yukio says softly, then adds, “What do you need from me?”

* * *

Tōdō dodges first some blue flames from Yukio, then another blast of water from Rin. Yumi was handed off to Kuro, who ran off with her. However, they aren't that far away and at times Kuro is restless and eager to jump back into battle. It is Yumi's whimpers and trembling that help him keep his focus. She is the one he has to protect right now.

Rin ducks and returns a blow Tōdō sends at him, calling back Watery as Tōdō decides to go for close combat. A knife digs into his bicep and he hisses, but otherwise ignores it in favour of fighting Tōdō and leading him away.

Tōdō doesn't seem to notice, mostly because Yukio sends a wave of blue fire at him, sweeping over Tōdō and Rin both. The flames char Tōdō until he gets out of there, while Rin is uninjured by that. Yukio notices and stares, a bit shocked. Rin notices his confusion and laughs. “They are _your_ flames Yukio!” He calls, going after Tōdō again as he finishes regenerating from the damage done to him.

Yukio pauses, considering this concept for the first time in truth. _'My flames...and my brother's flames.'_ He thinks, watching the battle. A cry from Rin shakes him out of his thoughts, and he dives in, taking the second blow meant for Rin.

Tōdō is shocked, staring at Yukio letting him stab him to protect his brother. It is nothing he can comprehend, or rather lost the understanding for. That brothers are brothers and that Yukio does care that much for Rin.

And that's when the magic circle he was lured on to lights up.

* * *

Lightning leans back on his heels, sighing. He gratefully accepts the offered water from Shiemi. “Thanks.” Taking a big gulp, he looks out at the set up arranged. There are many concoctions bubbling and boiling, as well as even freezing in one special case.

“Rin and Yuki-chan should be back soon.” Shiemi says, not to Lightning but to the worried Renzō nearby. “Everything is going to be okay Shima-kun.”

“Aah.” Renzō doesn't look at her, instead staring at his hands.

Lightning shakes his head, then turns to Ryūji who is talking softly with Karura. “Heh. This entire set up should be finished soon. Just need Okumura Rin to set up the magic circle once he comes back. That will assure everything of being stable.”

Lightning glances over at Shirō and grins, looking at how he's subtly changed. He's the one with most subtle changes, physically speaking, but Lightning isn't going to bet on everything else not being quite astounding.

Mamushi on the other hand is a bit...startling to look at. She appears to have transformed into a half-demon for truth, having more scales on hands and around her eyes. Not to mention her tail.

Angel falls between the two. The most amazing thing about him is his wings, wings of pure steel and half-glowing in the soft light of morning. He's going to not handle it well when he wakes up, but until then he sleeps peacefully with his wings half-shielding him.

“Oi!” That voice makes everyone turn and brighten at the sight of Rin and Yukio coming up. They look a bit battered and are covered in dirt, but otherwise are good. Smiles drop when they see Tōdō behind them and everyone takes on battle ready positions, standing if they weren't already. All except Lightning who notices how annoyed and irritated Tōdō looks, paired with something that's almost smug coming from the Okumura twins.

“Dare I ask about him?” Lightning nods towards Tōdō.

To his surprise Rin snickers and Yukio isn't much better, giving a wide grin. The twins look at each other, having matching grins that even make Lightning twitch, then turn back to him. “Oh, he's been handled. He's wrapped up in so many spells that he's practically harmless!” Rin says cheerfully. “Just need to hand the other end of the leash to someone...I think the Vatican can't complain of their Paladin getting him right? Even in his condition.”

Tōdō looks so flat out horrified by that, that Lightning grins. “Oh no, I'm sure they will like it. I'm guessing he's on our side, yes?”

“In a way.” Yukio answers, glancing back at Tōdō. Tōdō avoids looking at him, obviously angry with him. But strangely silent. “He's going to be quiet until he figures out what he really can't say.”

“Lots and lots of spells uh?” Lightning's grin takes on a sharp edge, while Renzō starts laughing as it sinks in what the two Sons of Satan did. “Well, this should be fun. Now, first, I need a magic circle from you Okumura Rin! Final ingredient to curing everyone!”

Rin perks up at that, and nods, happy to help. “Of course! Where do you need it?”

Lightning guides Rin over to the location, leaving Yukio behind. He makes to follow, only to have Renzō in front of him.

Renzō gives him a soft smile and a subtle bow of his head. “Thank you.” Lifting his head up, he then adds, “And I'm sorry for what I said. You definitely aren't that.”

Yukio meets his gaze and nods, a faint smile on his lips. “It is alright. You are...a better person than me anyways.”

Renzō opens his mouth, stunned, but Yukio leaves before he can ask anything else. Behind him, Rin is debating with Karura on how exactly his flames are needed, and he can hear Yukio join in. Renzō meets Tōdō's gaze briefly and sees he's just as baffled as he is as to what that means.

Which is strangely comforting as much as unnerving.

* * *

Zoya coughs and struggles to breath as the hand around her throat squeezes a little tighter. “What did you think you were doing?” Lucifer demands, a cold anger seeping through his voice.

Zoya can't answer, only stare up at the Demon King in horror. That leaves it to one of the scientists with her to answer, looking pale faced and sweating up a storm in terror. “We...we were working on improving the elixir. An experimental gas form. It had more use as a weapon at this stage, so we arranged for a trap--”

“I did not ask for such things to be done.” Lucifer's voice is calm, though at the same time it seems to thunder in this room. He loosens his grasp on Zoya slightly, letting her gain some breath. “Why is it that as soon as I am gone, you all appear to lose what sense you have?”

“Let her go.” Natsuko says, looking at him with wide, almost fearful eyes. “Lucifer-san, let her go. She honestly thought she was doing her best while you were not there.”

Lucifer hesitates, then lets go of Zoya. She drops to the ground, gasping for breath and holding her neck in her hands as it throbs in pain. She looks up at Lucifer, flinching at his angry look.

“If you do something like that again, you will pay for it.” Lucifer hisses, then turns to the rest. “Where is Tōdō?”

They all flinch and look down. “He...he was working on a way to regain Shima Renzō as an agent.” One of them finally explains. “But he's been out of contact for some time and--”

“Never mind him. What was that plan of his?” Lucifer narrows his eyes, not liking how guilty they look and how they refuse to meet his gaze, pale faced and terrified.

Lucifer has found himself in a position where his Illuminati might need to be restructured if this is what they will act like when he's not there to supervise them.

Somehow, Lucifer doesn't realize just what it means to be this angry about such acts, especially in regards to how disgusting he finds things he would have considered acceptable cruelties before.

Natsuko, however, does, and even as she worries for his temper and what it means for his Illuminati, she still smiles slightly in hope.

Hope for a future that is starting to look more and more real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why this is "late" you only have yourselves to blame.
> 
> I told you. Repeatedly. COMMENT. Comments tell me the next chapter is wanted. It is not a hard task, I am not asking for an essay (though that would be nice) just a "great chapter" or "looking forward to more" and "i like this [insert such and such] part the best!"
> 
> It does not take long. It is worth it. I am not a machine, I am a person and if I don't get enough comments I will not post. You JUST barely made it after the deadline yesterday so I will post today.
> 
> Don't expect it next time.

Outside, the dusting of snow drifts down over the Academy. But inside Mephisto's spacious office, it is warm, a sanctuary from the biting cold outside.

Sekki hums, sipping at her hot tea and watching the snow fall. “Things sure have changed this year, haven't they?”

Mephisto looks up from his own cup, while Shirō grins. “You got a point there.” He agrees, stretching out slightly and reaching for a cookie. “I didn't see this coming last year.”

“Hm, things have gotten both better and worse.” Lightning muses. “We have the Sons of Satan in our Order, a few powerful mages as allies, and new mages are growing in strength as well. Of course, we are still technically at war with the Illuminati and there have been incidents...”

Lightning trails off at the last, staring into his own cup of tea, as if the murky depths hold answers.

“How is Angel-san handling things?” Sekki asks softly, setting down her cup.

“Okay.” Lightning shrugs. “Out of all of those effected, he's taking it the worst. But he's getting better. Irony is that _Tōdō_ seems to be helping.” Lightning sniggers at that thought. “Seems that having someone to argue with helps.”

Shirō chuckles at that. “That is true.” Shirō picks up his own teacup again and takes a sip. “Glad Rin and Yukio figured that trick out.”

“The memory one, right?” Lightning chuckles. “Practically a holiday gift. Being able to implant memories that grant control over an altered body...lots and lots of work must have gone into it but they crafted it so quickly it's hard to believe that.”

“Rin-kun has very good instincts.” Sekki says, picking up a cookie of her own. “That is invaluable to a mage, is that not right Mephisto?”

“That is true.” Mephisto agrees, enjoying his own cup of tea. “Now, it seems the Illuminati's goal there backfired spectacularly. They wanted to get rid of a good chunk of our fighting forces, but instead ended up with us gaining more strength from it. Yukio-kun's awakening is probably the most splendid. He's handling things remarkably well considering his previous condition.”

Shura, who had been silent the rest of the time, snorts. “Maybe. I think he's just keeping it out of sight and private. I'm sure Rin's been helping him among others.”

“Good point.” Lightning says cheerfully. “Well, with things as is, I believe that winter break proposal of mine is...?”

Mephisto sighs, setting down his tea. “Yes, yes. The cram school students will get something of a winter break. In fact, it seems quite a few have hopes to head to Kyōto...and you got an invite as well, Fujimoto-kun.”

“I did? From who...” Shirō blinks and laughs. “Oh, right. Tatsuma-kun. He must have been the one to invite me. What about the boys?”

Shura snickers. “Why don't we let their friends ask them over? Especially a certain pink-haired coward.”

Everyone else grins, agreeing that is a good idea.

Though, Mephisto wonders what exactly Renzō is cowardly about...

**Chapter 48: Christmas For Love**

Rin stretches out his limbs, happy to be out of the class. The chill in the air might have usually put a damper on things, but with the approach of Christmas and winter break, Rin can't be effected by the cold.

“Heh!” Rin grins. “I can't get over the fact winter break here starts two days earlier!”

Godaiin smiles at Rin's happiness, as his friend practically skips down the stairs. “Well, there are a lot of foreign exchange students...”

“Which means tomorrow is the end of school!” Rin cheers. He then pauses, attention caught by a couple laughing nearby as they make their own way down. He follows the boy and girl down the stairs with his eyes, a strange look in them.

“Oh that's right. Since the last day is just before Christmas Eve, you get a lot of people arranging dates.” Godaiin recalls. “Though, that's only for those who live in Japan. The foreign students pack up immediately to head home over the break.”

“Oh, yeah...that's right...” Rin glances at Godaiin and raises an eyebrow at the pink in his cheeks that does not come from the cold. “Is that why you were talking to Paku?”

Godaiin goes bright red. “Uh...um...well...woah--!”

In his fluster and distraction, Godaiin slips on some ice and nearly falls down, only caught just in time by Rin. “Woah, careful!” Rin cautions as he props Godaiin back up. “So I'm guessing that's a yes to what I thought it was.”

Godaiin blushes again. “Well, um, it's probably more like friends despite the date. Paku-san and I aren't planning on anything fancy. That would, be a bit intimidating for her...” Godaiin rubs the back of his neck.

Rin grins. “That's awesome! I'm glad you got a date!” Rin pats Godaiin's back, making his breath whoosh out at the blow. “And Paku is awesome too.”

“Well, thanks.” Godaiin eyes Rin next, considering his profile. “Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?”

“Uh? Well, um...nothing romantic.” Rin admits. “I mean, plans are to just watch some movies with Yukio and the rest of my classmates.” Classmates meaning the exwires, minus that creep Takara. “I know we got the winter break off as a special treat...unless an emergency comes up.”

“You think an emergency might come up?” Godaiin asks, worriedly.

Rin shakes his head. “Nah, though it is possible. We should be fine. I think even the Illuminati will want to have their winter holidays.”

Godaiin smiles. “That's good...but really, no romantic plans?”

“Well...I can't think of anyone I like that way.” Rin admits, scratching at his cheek. He grins at Godaiin. “So yeah, no romantic plans! You get to be the stud of our group!”

Godaiin goes bright red again and protests that label, though he ends up laughing with Rin nonetheless.

But inside, Godaiin wonders about that. _'Does Okumura-kun really not have a romantic interest?'_ Godaiin eyes Rin for a moment more and decides that yes, he actually does.

He's just dense about it.

* * *

“So, Shima.” That from Ryūji makes Renzō flinch. There should be no logical reason behind it, except for how Ryūji's tone is. Renzō just knows what's going to be coming out next.

“There are no special plans for Christmas Eve. Just going to have movies and snacks with the rest of us.” Ryūji stares pointedly at Renzō, who is doing his best to avoid his gaze. “Nothing at all special.”

“W-well, there's not real need for--”

“Shima-san, why didn't you ask out Okumura-kun?” Konekomaru asks, making Renzō pale at that. Konekomaru seems to be smiling, but it has hard edges to it. “I really can't understand that part. Don't you want a date with him?”

“Uh, um...well...” Renzō gives a bit of nervous laughter. “Hey, did anyone invite the twins to Kyōto?”

Ryūji gives him a pointed look for the topic change. “Yes. I asked Yukio and he said yes to it. He also said yes to you inviting Okumura. He thinks that you should be the one to inform Okumura of the plans made.”

Renzō lets out a small whimpering sound, ducking down his head. “But ah...I'm not...”

“You can totally do that Shima-san.” Konekomaru's voice is soothing and his smile softens. “You've had other dates, yes?”

“Yes but...it's _Rin_.” Renzō protests and honestly he doesn't have to say more. Rin is the guy he loves, which is entirely different from his other dates. He's not a fling, he's not just some attractive person, he's Rin who Renzō _loves_ and that's something that still stops him in his tracks at random moments.

“Yeah, but if you don't tell him he won't know until we all head off on Christmas morning to join everyone in Kyōto for the break.” Ryūji points out. “You don't have to ask him as a date thing, just invite him as a friend if it makes you more comfortable.”

“Though, really, you should tell him how you feel.” Konekomaru points out.

Renzō lets out a soft whine and buries his burning face in his pillow.

* * *

Rin is humming a cheerful tune as he works in the kitchen, Cook supporting him with the prep and watching over all the various dishes that are being cooked. The various spices and sweets' scents fill the air, turning the entire kitchen into the centre of a perfume of deliciousness.

Ying Hua leans against the door, watching Rin with a happy smile on her face. “It's nice to see you in a good mood.”

Rin turns to her at her voice, blinking a bit in surprise. “Ying Hua? Oh! Welcome back!”

“I'm back.” Ying Hua says cheerfully. “Took the Vatican long enough to handle me. Honestly, one wonders at their methods and how they managed to become the biggest and most successful exorcist organization! Then again, they have been dealing with a lot of problems recently.”

“The war, that dethroning of a Grigori member, that entire incident with the Illuminati...” Ying Hua spreads her hands. “And of course, their history and tendency towards a black and white morality that doesn't really work.”

Rin winces a bit at that. “Yeah, well...not much we can do.”

“Nope.” Ying Hua agrees with a sigh. “But hey, I'm finally free in time for winter break! Got any special plans?”

“Special plans?” Rin considers that. “Nothing comes to mind except for a movie night tomorrow. That's why I'm making up so much food.”

“Oh, that's nice.” Ying Hua eyes Rin for a moment, obviously looking for something. She then brushes it aside and resumes smiling. “I'm guessing I'm invited?”

“Of course!” Rin answers cheerfully, prompting a small laugh from Ying Hua. “Any requests for food? I got enough to make a special treat!”

“Hmm...” Ying Hua considers that, looking over the food set up and shakes her head. “Nah, it's fine. You already have the chawanmushi.”

Rin grins at that and turns back to work on his food, humming cheerfully as he tackles his next recipe. Tomorrow is certainly going to be great.

* * *

“Thank you for all the help, Nori-chan, Izumo-chan!” Shiemi chirps, looking up from her half-wrapped present. “I couldn't have done it without you!”

Izumo snorts. “As if. You can definitely go shopping on your own now.”

Shiemi blushes. “Um...probably. But I wouldn't have known what to get.”

“That is true.” Paku agrees. “Though more because you would have hesitated too much over what is right and wrong.”

“Which is the wrong way to think.” Izumo shoots Shiemi a pointed look, Shiemi blushing and ducking her head in response. “What's important is the thought put into gifts.”

“True.” Shiemi focuses on the present in her arms and smiles. “I'm sure Yuki-chan will like this!”

Izumo eyes Shiemi there. “You really do like him, don't you?”

“Of...of course!” Shiemi squeaks out. “He's my good friend!”

Izumo stares at her and sighs. “I wasn't talking about that kind of like?”

Shiemi tilts her head to the side confused. “Uh? What do you mean?”

Izumo frowns, flushing a bit. “Don't you like him in a romantic sense?”

Shiemi goes beet red and violently shakes her head. “Oh! No no! I'm too young for that. I...Yuki-chan is my friend. So is Rin and everyone else!”

Izumo stares. So does Paku and even Amaimon, who previously has been silently watching everything unfold from his perch, can't help but be baffled. And he is terrible with human emotions.

“But...but you get all flustered around him!” Izumo protests then pauses. _'That's true but she does that around me, Paku...okay she does that with everyone._ _So honestly, it's just her being a little_ _awkward_ _idiot._ _'_

“I...uh...I'm not sure how to do stuff properly so I get nervous.” Shiemi admits, still blushing. “I...guess I've been confusing people.”

“You certainly have!” Paku half-laughs. “Okumura-kun, the elder one, has been trying to set you up with your brother under that mistaken impression. Then again, I'm pretty sure the younger Okumura-kun likes you.”

Shiemi manages to turn even more red. “Re-really?”

“Yes.” Izumo gives an exasperated sigh. “You are way too hard on yourself. You are definitely the kind of girl guys like. That guy has been rather obvious in how he likes you.”

Shiemi ducks her head again and gains a thoughtful glint in her gaze, wondering at it all. Amaimon watches her carefully, echoing her thoughtfulness in his own way.

* * *

The sounds of the movie playing and the rest talking carry over to Rin's ears even in the kitchen. Smiling from the happiness flowing through him, and the outside happiness pulsing his ears, Rin sorts through what he made and considers what's next for tonight's party.

A soft knock on the door has him turning to see Yukio in the doorway. Though he smiles automatically at the sight of his brother, Rin pauses to consider how Yukio has changed. It's a subtle but effective change, to have Yukio look like a half-demon. Rin finds himself surprisingly comfortable with the idea of Yukio being as demonic as he is in nature. Even the tail doesn't get mentioned.

“Hey. What is it?” Rin asks, wondering why Yukio left the party.

“Thought I'd offer some help with bringing things in. And they are discussing what to play next and I don't have any opinions there.” Yukio shrugs, stepping into the kitchen.

Rin grins. “Alright. Safer to only carry so much even with our strength. Don't want to trip by accident.”

“Nope.” Yukio chuckles a bit at the thought and sets to sorting through the snacks and dishes Rin made. “So, Nii-san, you got all the presents finished?”

“Yeah, though I need to add something to Renzō's.” Rin shrugs, not noticing Yukio's look there as he finishes the last touches on some lovely hot chocolate. “It...doesn't feel quite complete yet.”

“Hmm...that's okay then.” Yukio hesitates for a moment, then smiles. “Let's head back, I can hear them coming to a decision.”

Rin grins. “You've adapted well.”

Yukio shrugs. “I have...a few problems at times, but I'm working through them. And well...from what Sir Pheles told us...”

Rin lifts his head to look at Yukio, seeing how thoughtful he is. For a moment, Rin is lost to what exactly Yukio is talking about, then it clicks. “Oh. That's right. That thing. The one thing not even Oyaji knew...”

“Well, he couldn't have...didn't look at the ultrasounds and even if he did...” Yukio shakes his head. “Wasn't trained for that.”

“No.” Rin smiles and closes his eyes briefly, thinking back to what Mephisto explained to them that day not too long after Yukio awakened.

* * *

The photo is placed on the desk with a quiet pat that somehow seems loud. Rin carefully reaches out to take it and stares. He recognizes it, vaguely, as an ultrasound picture. He looks up at Mephisto, confusion written across his face. “What is this?”

Mephisto grins at Rin and Yukio, who is peering over Rin's shoulder to look at it. Unconsciously, Rin shifts so Yukio can see it better. “You could consider that a baby picture of yours.”

Rin looks at him, shocked, then back down at the photo. Now that he considers it, there are two blobs there that do look like humanoid babies. “Re-really?”

“Yes.” Mephisto pops a bit of candy in his mouth and it cracks under his fangs. Shirō watches from a little to the side, frowning a bit. He doesn't move as he's still recovering, just sits in the offered chair. “Now, here's something even Fujimoto-kun didn't know. It was kept quiet for good reasons...I believe only the doctor who supervised your mother's pregnancy is the only other person alive to know the truth. Your mother, of course, was informed of it.”

“What are you getting at?” Yukio asks, frowning in suspicion at Mephisto. “What are you--”

“That image confirms to the trained eye something special.” Mephisto's grin widens again. “That you are actually identical twins.”

Rin and Yukio stare, stunned, at Mephisto. Their tails poof out in their shock. Meanwhile, Shirō coughs and chokes a bit on his own saliva. “What?!”

Mephisto laughs, glad to get something over everyone here. _'This never gets old!'_ Mephisto thinks cheerfully. “Yes. You are sharing a placenta. Here, see.” Mephisto takes the ultrasound from Rin and points out the placenta carefully. “That means you are identical twins.”

“But...we don't look alike!” Rin protests, glancing over at Yukio who meets his gaze. “We definitely don't look alike!”

“Ha, well...identical is a misnamer.” Mephisto leans back in his chair, pleased by how this is unfolding. “ _M_ _ _onozygotic__ is the more correct term. Meaning you were born from the same egg that split in two. There are so many factors that can cause you to end up different in appearance alone.”

“You have to admit, being identical, or rather monozygotic, twins makes more sense.” Shirō says, drawing attention to him. He shrugs, carefully and deliberately due to still being ill-at-ease in his improved body. “It explains why Yukio was born weak and why you both ended up with the same demonic powers, the blue flames. If you were non-identical, you would have been more likely to have different powers as well, perhaps.”

“You are saying...” Yukio pauses, recalling something. “I think I heard about something...a reason a twin might be weaker than the other...”

“It's called Twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. Luckily a lesser version than the fatal kind.” Mephisto answers. “In short, Rin-kun got more nutrients out of the placenta than Yukio-kun, resulting in you being born sickly and at first without any demonic traits.” Mephisto leads back in his chair, looking thoughtful. “You probably had all your demonic traits dormant for you safety since your body would have collapsed under the strain. But now you are strong and thus...” Mephisto gestures grandly at Yukio's changed appearance.

“Oh.” Yukio looks away, looking torn. “But...don't we have different blood types?”

“A side effect of your demonic heritage.” Mephisto informs him dryly, shaking his head. “If we test you again, I'm sure you will find you have the same blood type **now**.”

Yukio slowly nods, still looking unsure and even a bit worried.

Rin, meanwhile, looks at the ultrasound picture and smiles. “I'm happy.” Rin gets a few odd looks at that and he laughs upon noticing. “It means Yukio didn't change at all.”

Yukio softens at that, realizing Rin speaks the truth. The power was in him all this time, just sleeping while he gained the strength for it. “That's true.”

“And, if I didn't have that, your magic would have clued me in. A DNA test can confirm it.” Mephisto grins at their confused looks. “Honestly, only _identical_ twins can have the exact same aura. Very common thanks to sharing a placenta. It influences the flow of magic.”

Rin grins at that. _'I wonder who else figured that out from that knowledge...?'_ Rin wonders. He doesn't think it would be common knowledge though.

Just like how it's not common knowledge that most identical twins don't _look_ identical.

* * *

Rin opens his eyes, focusing on the present at the call of “Nii-san” and smiles at Yukio. “Sorry, sorry, I'm coming...”

Rin enters the home theatre with his arms full of a tray of hot chocolates, a happy grin and wagging tail.

He nearly drops what's in his arms when he sees what's on the screen. “What the!”

On the screen is the image of Rin himself, back when he was still sealed. To be precise, it shows Rin on his staff trying to deal with Storm and being thrown through the air thanks to that.

“What how did you...” Rin trails off as he finally spots Record. “You! Why did you do that?!”

Record beams at him. “They were wondering what it was like capturing the Cards! So I gave them a special disk!”

Rin looks about ready to pass out in dread, while Yukio chuckles and takes the burden from him, setting down the hot chocolate on the big table in front of everyone, along with the food he was carrying. “Well, it certainly is interesting.”

“Yeah...” Izumo looks thoughtful as the screen switches to show Rin talking to Kero and Sekki after successfully capturing Storm. She's sitting bolt upright, probably because Kuro is in her lap and purring happily at her petting him. “Hey, you know...magic, a small cute companion, that release chant, and the capture chant...Okumura, you were a magical girl!”

Rin turns bright red, his blush deepening as Ryūji adds, “You know that is right! I think this kind of thing of hunting down magical items is common in most magical girl shows.”

“Like Precure!” Renzō cheerfully offers.

“Precure?” Shiemi asks, a bit confused.

While the rest regale her with the basics behind Precure, Rin covers his face in his hands and moans in embarrassment.

And the screen switches to show Rin fighting against giant teddy bears. Something that makes Izumo actually _squeal_ happily over, getting everyone else's attention.

Rin, meanwhile, wishes he could sink through the floor.

* * *

The sound of water flowing into the sink fills the air, Rin humming happily as he starts on the dishes. Despite the embarrassment of Record's disks of his adventures pulled out, Rin did ultimately enjoy this small party of theirs. It was nice to be with his friends, friends his age at that.

A soft sound makes Rin turn and he perks up at the sight of Renzō. “Oh! Renzō! What are you doing here for?”

“Uh...um...I...I thought you would like some help.” Renzō says after some fumbling. Rin overlooks the fumbling, used to Renzō being weird, and offers the hand towel to Renzō as he approaches.

“Thanks. That will help this go faster.” Rin cheerfully turns back to the sink, humming a cheerful song. Renzō focuses on the hand towel and the dishes he was handed, though he at times eyes Rin out of the corner of his eyes.

But that turns to flat out staring as Rin starts _singing_.

“What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away.” Rin doesn't seem to register Renzō is in the same room, as his singing voice gets a bit louder. “Jingle bell time is a swell time, to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh. Giddy-up jingle horse, jingle around the clock, mix and a-mingling in the jingling beat. That's the--”

Rin turns at that to pass a big pot to Renzō and freezes. Slowly, a blush travels up his neck to cover his face. With a loud yelp, Rin drops the pot, Renzō just missing catching it in his hands and, more luckily, his feet.

“Uh...I...uuhh...” Rin stutters, looking down at the pot, tail curling around his leg. “I...sorry.”

Renzō grins. “Why are you saying sorry? I happen to like your voice.”

Rin shrinks in on himself. “Uh...but um...”

“You do that when you are happy right?” Renzō's words has Rin shooting his head back up, mouth agape. “I'm glad you are happy. Especially with me around.”

“Well...well...Renzō is...” Rin looks at his hands and wonders why he's at a loss for words. _'Must be because I haven't sung around people often...like once recently at the karaoke box but that's_ karaoke _._ _I don't really feel right singing in front of people...but..._ _'_ Rin glances up through his eyelashes at Renzō. _'Renzō is okay there. That must be...'_

“Renzō is my friend.” Rin settles on, smiling up at Renzō. “My greatest friend!”

Renzō looks at Rin, swallows, and looks away, brushing back a lock of hair from his eyes. He probably should cut his hair and not just touch up the roots, considering the length it has gotten. “Um...thank you. You're my greatest friend too.”

“Really?” Rin beams and actually seems to sparkle up at Renzō, his tail giving a happy flick and lifting into the air. “Yay!”

Renzō laughs a bit at Rin's eagerness, then bends down to pick up the pot. At the same time as Rin, resulting in them touching hands. For a moment their eyes meet, then, feeling awkward, Renzō lets go and allows Rin to bring the pot back up.

“So um...I was supposed to tell this before, but we are all thinking of going to Kyōto for Christmas.” Renzō rubs the back of his neck. “So um, do you want to go with me? It should be fun and we do have winter break off.”

Rin stares at Renzō and flushes at meeting his gaze. Something about how he's looking at him right now is very embarrassing. “Um...yes! I would love to go with you!”

Renzō carefully takes the pot from Rin, Rin flinching slightly at the strange electric jolt that seems to come from Renzō touching him. _'What was...nothing, just static electricity.'_ Rin meets Renzō's gaze again and once again wonders at how comfortable he is with Renzō.

_'He's my best friend, that's why.'_ Rin decides. _'And it's more comfortable than with Ying Hua because he's a guy. That's why it feels wonderful to be with him.'_

And yet, standing there in this kitchen with Renzō and working together with him – in a domestic fashion – Rin has never felt more right in his world.

_'And that's why he deserves a very special present.'_ Rin reminds himself, and tries to think once again of what Renzō might be missing from his present.

He doesn't notice how his tail creeps over to gently curl around Renzō's leg ever so slightly.

* * *

Rin gives a rather dramatic yawn, shooting a dirty look at the painfully cheerful Shirō next to him. “Why do we gotta be up this early...?”

Shirō ruffles his hair, ducking the blow Rin automatically aims at him with a grin still plastered to his face. “Aah, come on Rin! You know very well that if we all want time to enjoy Kyōto at Christmas, we gotta get there early.”

“So we get up real early for the train?” Rin mutters something uncomplimentary to that, and trudges after Shirō, adjusting the bag on his back, heading into the train station. The first train of the day to Kyōto is waiting for them. Rin is only grateful they aren't the only ones up early to get to Kyōto, Rin spotting more than a few other tourists and even families boarding it.

“But Ying Hua doesn't have to...” Rin whines, thinking of how she's sleeping in to get to the next train after theirs.

Shirō chuckles at Rin's whining and glances over at Yukio. “Think he's going to fall asleep on the train?”

Yukio snorts. “More like right now.” He nods over at Rin and Shirō turns to see Rin wavering in front of the train car's door. Shirō makes to move over to catch him, only for Yukio to lay a hand on him and shake his head.

The reason behind that is made clear quickly, as Renzō catches Rin as he falls asleep. Rin's bag is quickly passed over to Ryūji, while Konekomaru grabs one of Renzō's bags as he steadies Rin on his back. Rin rubs his head against Renzō's, eyelids drooping into sleep.

“You know, I think that's the biggest clue that Shima-kun likes Rin.” Shirō notes thoughtfully. As Ryūji comes into calling view as they head to the train – and Renzō enters the train with Rin still on his back – he asks him, “Hey, is it just me or does Shima-kun not really let most people into touching distance?”

Ryūji looks up at him, surprised, but nods in confirmation. “Yeah. Shima's okay with certain people getting in his space, but he's got a weird time limit on it. But he never had one for Okumura, or rather he _did_ but it got knocked off fast.”

“Shima-san is way too comfortable with Okumura-kun.” Konekomaru sighs, but he's smiling. “That's one of the reasons why it's obvious.”

Shirō grins and heads into the train with a happy smile on his lips, one that gets bigger as he spots Rin sleeping in a chair with Renzō next to him letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Renzō is looking at Rin with a soft look in his eyes and a small, happy smile on his face.

_'Yup, he's got it bad, especially if he keeps looking at Rin that way.'_ Shirō thinks with a happy grin, settling into his own seat and watching as the rest settle into place. Just in time, as the announcement goes up that the train will be leaving soon.

* * *

Rin is yawning again once they reach Kyōto and is shaken awake gently by Renzō. But his eyes are clearer, so there doesn't seem to be a risk of him falling asleep again.

Instead, as time passes Rin perks up as they go through Kyōto, heading to the Toraya rather like they did previously in the summer. The difference is the lesser amount of people here, being just the exwires along with Yukio, Sekki, Kero, Shirō, and Kuro.

Rin pauses at a small stall, something catching his eyes as he walks past. Backtracking, Rin picks up the small item that got his attention, looking thoughtfully at it.

“That would be 500 yen.” The stall worker says, getting Rin's attention. He smiles at Rin's look of interest. “For you, that is. Another 500 yen for wrapping.”

Rin grins and nods, digging into his pocket for the cash for this. “Thanks.” Handing over the money, he watches as the stall worker wraps up the small gift, then grins and waves goodbye once he has it in his hands, running to catch up with the rest.

“What was that for Nii-san?” Yukio asks once he gets there.

Rin shakes his head. “Nothing. Just found what I was missing for something.”

Yukio raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't bother asking anymore questions. He's bound to find out what it is later.

* * *

“Ryūji!” Torako exclaims just before he's enveloped into a hug. “Welcome home! And you fixed your hair, what a good boy!”

Ryūji grumbles something about not fixing it as he untangles himself from Torako. Torako gets distracted by inviting everyone else in, cheerful as ever. She only halts when she sees Shirō, staring up at him in shock and surprise. “Oh! Fujimoto-kun...welcome.”

Shirō grins awkwardly. “Hello, Okami-san. I hope we aren't imposing on you.”

“Not at all! You were invited after all.” Torako turns to some of the workers here. “Please show them to their rooms, you know which ones they are.” She turns back to Shirō and smiles. “And I never got to thank you for back then. Thank you so much for saving my life and Ryūji's.”

Shirō shakes his head. “It's fine. I would have done it for anyone.”

Torako smiles. “And that's what makes it so important. Now, we are planning to have quite a feast for dinner in celebration. Any requests?”

* * *

Renzō twitches when he sees how his room is set up. _'I have the strong feeling that I'm being set up...'_

“Aaah, this is a nice place!” Rin squeals over some of the decorations set up. “This is super cute!”

Renzō sighs but smiles when Rin turns to look at him, waving him off as he goes to set up his side of the room. Renzō sighs once he's not paying attention.

“Awww...I thought you would like this Renzō.” Renzō turns to see Jūzō looking down at him with a bright grin on his face. At times he is struck by how his eyes have changed ever so slightly, the more demonic hints in them, but right now Renzō is too busy glowering up at his way too amused older brother.

“Jū-nii!” Renzō hisses. “You wouldn't do this if we weren't the same sex!”

Jūzō chuckles. “So? I'm pretty sure Okami-san would have come up with something even then.”

“Ugh.” Renzō pulls a face, while Jūzō pats his back.

“Don't forget to show up in time for dinner and present exchange.” Jūzō reminds him cheerfully, leaving before Rin really notices he was ever there.

Renzō sighs, glances back at Rin, then steps further into the room to set things up on his side.

* * *

Renzō taps his finger on the counter as he waits for the kettle to boil. Outside the kitchen, which he currently has to himself as it's the private home kitchen, he can hear the sounds of merriment echo through the Ryokan. Ying Hua and her two guardians had arrived not too long ago and have their own room to share, which also increased the crowd of happy celebrants.

Renzō sighs slightly, glancing at the kettle and wondering when it's going to finally boil.

A soft rustling sound has him turn, blinking slightly at the sight of Izumo. “Oh, didn't expect you here.” Izumo notes, stepping through the curtain that blocks the private kitchen off from the rest. As soon as she enters, the kitchen gets even smaller in size. It is just for handling small family meals when the Ryokan has need of it.

“Didn't expect to see you in a kimono either.” Renzō says, smiling at the lovely purple with pink petal designs kimono Izumo is wearing. “It looks nice on you.”

Izumo lets out a “hmph” in response, crossing her arms. “What are you doing here?”

“Making myself some really strong tea. I need it to handle the crowd out there.” Renzō says cheerfully.

Izumo stares at him for a moment. “Strangely, I thought you would be more for coffee.”

“Uh? Oh yeah, sometimes I do that. I rather like coffee.” Renzō admits with a shrug. “But more tea in the end unless I'm doing way too much studying and need a perk up in the morning. Or at times just cause coffee fits more.”

The kettle goes off at that moment and Renzō goes for it. “You want some?”

“Yes, that would be nice.” Izumo says after a moment, watching as Renzō gets the tea out deftly and pours the hot water over the teabags. “You know, I'm surprised you haven't confessed to Okumura yet.”

Renzō nearly drops the kettle at that. “What?”

Izumo sighs, looking vaguely annoyed as she leans against the kitchen counter. “Confessed. To. Okumura. It's painfully obvious what you feel for him. So why aren't you saying anything?”

“Well...uh...it might be a thing better left unsaid?” Renzō offers, looking down into the nearest mug. He then realizes he forgot to set the timer and pulls out his cellphone, pulling up the clock app to do so.

“I don't think that's true. I think that Okumura might like you as well, but he's not going to realize it unless you tell him first.” Izumo meets Renzō's gaze as he looks up at her shocked. “He's got pretty bad self-esteem. So having the idea of loving someone or being loved by someone, it's not something he can grasp easily.”

“What about you?” Renzō asks softly. “You watch Rin a lot, Izumo-chan. And you know a lot about him too.”

Izumo stiffens at that, then slowly forces herself to relax. “Oh...that's right...damn spy.” Izumo looks away from him. “I think it is my feelings that should go unsaid. If I told him, he would force himself to love me. And that would be cruel. So, I rather he realize he already loves someone.”

Renzō opens his mouth and pauses, not sure how to respond. His timer goes off at that point and Izumo grabs one of the mugs, carefully removing the teabag and dosing the tea as according to her desires with just a little milk and honey.

“Think on it.” She suggests as she leaves, leaving a very thoughtful Renzō behind.

* * *

Rin looks up at the fading sky, as the night comes closer, smiling up at the faint stars that are slowly appearing.

“I thought you would be here.” Ying Hua says as she walks on to the porch. Rin turns to her, smiling up at her and following her as she sits down. “You enjoying yourself?”

“Yes. Just needed some fresh air.” Rin shrugs and turns back to the night sky.

“Things truly have changed since last year, haven't they?” Ying Hua comments, getting a hum and nod from Rin. “You now know about your demon heritage, you are surrounded by friends, and you have crafted a new magic. You have done a lot Rin.”

“I'm sure there is more to do.” Rin says, looking down at his hands. “Like that Gate.”

“Yes.” Ying Hua frowns slightly. “Once the protections fades...”

“I'll be ready then. I'm sure of it.” Rin grins at Ying Hua. “Thanks. For being there.”

“I'm happy to help.” Ying Hua says cheerfully. Then she adds, as she stands up, “With that in mind, it would be good for you to look a little more around you. There is someone special there for you.”

Rin watches Ying Hua go, baffled but also made thoughtful by what she means.

* * *

Rin enters the big dining room to see everyone already there and enjoying themselves, eating up lots and lots of food that was prepared by the staff of the Ryokan (and Rin himself in certain cases) with merriment infusing the air.

“Oi! There you are Rin!” Shura waves at him, already half into the bottle of sake Rin and Yukio got her. “Get over to the rest of the brats and eat up!”

“Yes, yes...” Rin waves her off. “Don't drink your entire present away in one day Shura, that defeats the purpose of it.”

“Aaah, shut up!” Shura shoots back, though she's smiling.

Rin squeezes into the one free space left – right next to Renzō – and quickly grabs some food to eat, laughing as Konekomaru gets into a discussion with Ying Hua about magical programming.

Dinner is happy, with warm good food and cheerful talk. As Rin is eating, he happens to glance over at the nearest adult table and blink, surprised at the sight of someone he sees there. “Hey, that guy looks like a Shima.” That guy he mentions is one with very short, half-shaved hair but with the same similar facial structure as the rest of the Shima siblings, particularly around the eyes.

Renzō looks over at where Rin is staring. “Oh right. That's Gō-nii. I'm surprised he's here, he's normally at Hokkaido. He's posted to a branch there.”

“Seriously?” Rin turns to Renzō, surprised. “I thought your family would have everyone at the Kyōto branch.”

“Nah.” Renzō waves his hand. “Jun-nee, the other daughter and oldest one, is posted in Osaka. Because she started early there weren't as many posted to Kyōto due to the Myōō Dharani being based here. It was later that Kyōto became the norm and plenty returned. Not her, since she got married there.” Renzō grins. “And Gō-nii requested to be posted away from Kyōto for some reason.”

“Jun's not here this year.” Ryūji notes. “It's because of her family, right?”

Renzō snorts and nods. “She's already pregnant again I think...or just had another baby. Not sure. And she's pretty close to her husband's family. So it's rare for her to come on winter break or another break to Kyōto for a visit.” Renzō considers things for a moment. “I know she calls Ma and Pops though regularly.”

“Uh...so the oldest is a lady...” Rin muses. “Uh...didn't I hear something about a deceased older brother?”

“Take-nii.” Renzō says shortly, glancing down at his plate. “Yeah, him.”

“He died in the Blue Night...saving me and Shima from Satan's flames...” Ryūji says softly.

“Hmmm...” Rin glances over at Renzō. “You don't like him, do you?”

Renzō jumps at that. “What?” He pulls an awkward grin on but upon meeting Rin's soft gaze it fades. He sighs. “Yeah...I don't.”

“Uh? You never mentioned that before Shima-san!” Konekomaru exclaims, looking shocked.

Renzō shrugs. “Well, everyone only says good things about him so I couldn't...but really, what I am to do about this guy I never knew? He's a stranger to me, no matter what people say to me. And...” Renzō hesitates for a moment. “It's kinda exhausting to always be compared to this strange man who apparently only died.”

There is silence for a long moment, then Izumo snorts. “Oh, I get it there. No wonder you get annoyed at times about things that everyone else says about the Blue Night. You know it's a bad thing, but since you never knew anyone there, you can't really connect to the thing.” Izumo shrugs at everyone's looks. “That's what I feel about it myself. I heard of it, but it never really touched me personally since I was too young then to remember anything. Plus, I don't think my town and family was hit either since we were...too small for that bastard Steinmann to know about.”

“That...is exactly it.” Renzō gives Izumo a grateful smile, especially since Ryūji and Konekomaru look thoughtful over it.

“Uh...sorry. You know, you should have mentioned it earlier.” Ryūji points out. “It would have taken us some time, but we would have gotten it eventually.”

“It's the _eventually_ part I didn't trust.” Renzō admits with a grin, making Ryūji roll his eyes.

“Uh...” Rin looks thoughtful. “Considering things we know about the Blue Night now...I'm not sure Ryūji was in danger. The way things worked, Renzō would have been targeted for his magical power. But Ryūji doesn't have that so...possible he would have been okay.”

There is silence for a long moment, everyone digesting that. “Nii-san has a point.” Yukio says finally. “With how things worked...and I'm guessing Nii-san wouldn't have counted even with his magical power since he's a half-demon.” Rin nods in response to that. “And my power was...well, it was complicated due to the fact I was born weak in body.”

“I'm sure...some of what happened came because of how the flames were made to target those mainly with magical power. Spiritual power could work too and honestly the targeting would have been...not that good.” Rin shrugs. “But the main targets would have been those with strong magical talent.”

“So that's why a lot of powerful exorcists died.” Shiemi says softly. “And...Neuhaus-san...that's why his family was targeted like him. His wife was caught...in the backlash probably but his daughter...she would have had magic like him. Probably.” Shiemi looks down at her hands, remembering how Yukio explained it to her not too long ago when she finally asked him about the night Neuhaus attacked Rin and his reasons for doing so.

“That bastard...I hope he suffers for a very long time.” Ryūji growls. Silently everyone agrees with that.

For a long moment, the table is quiet, then they manage to steer the topic to a more cheerful one until dinner is done. Once it is, Rin ducks out to grab something he put away in the nearby fridge. When he returns with the tray in hand, he ends up grinning at the pile of presents already out and waiting to be shared out.

“Oooh! Cake!” Renzō cheers, happily accepting the mini-sponge cake that Rin offers to him. He's echoed by the rest, who also take their cake from Rin. The adults are offered much the same, but from another staff member who volunteered to pass them around.

Rin settles in his seat and is offered the first round of gifts. Ryūji gives out study guides, specifically for exorcist studies. Yukio settles for gift cards for stores people would be interested in, getting teased for such boring presents as much as thanked. Konekomaru hands out homemade pocket demon reference guides, prototypes to what he hopes to make as an app. Shiemi hands out packets of herbal tea, along with a few specific things unique to everyone. Rin gets a small recipe book that makes him beam at her, while Yukio gets a book on rare herbs for exorcisms.

Renzō gives the girls' hair accessories, Ying Hua getting some rather sparkly ones, Shiemi flower ones, and Izumo some ribbons. Ryūji gets a wallet, while Konekomaru gets a bigger pencil case. Yukio ends up getting a self-help book, which results in him laughing a bit at the topic there, though he thanks Renzō anyways. Ying Hua passes out homemade bookmarks to everyone, all made for each person only with lovely patterns on them.

It is Izumo's gifts that get the most attention. “Gakugyō-jōju?” Ryūji stares at the omamori for studying in his hands, then up at Izumo. He shares the same type with Konekomaru, who is smiling at it.

Izumo huffs. “I figured you would like it.”

“It's very nice.” Konekomaru says.

“I love it!” Shiemi burbles over her general luck charm, Ying Hua agreeing with her on that.

“Yaku-yoke?” Yukio snorts, looking over the omamori made for the avoidance of evil. “I can't think of anything more suitable.”

“Uh...why did you give me en-musubi?” Rin blinks, clueless as to why he got it. “Love? What?”

Renzō shrinks down and hides his own matching en-musubi away, much to everyone else's amusement as Rin turns to him and asks what he got. “Aaah...good luck!” Renzō says with a wide smile, twitching a bit.

Lucky for him that Rin ignores it, instead passing out the second half of his gift. Like Shiemi, Rin decided on adding more unique gifts to the general gift of tasty cakes. Yukio gets some rather nice coffee, something that makes him duck a bit in embarrassment as Rin lectures him about not overusing it, Ryūji gets a “how to have fun” help book, with the obligatory teasing, and Konekomaru ends up surprised by what he gets.

“Are these notes of yours?” Konekomaru asks, a bit surprised by the notebook he now has.

Rin nods. “I figure you would be better there. I've been trying to figure out ways to recreate the magitek Sakura ended up with. But you are better at that kind of thing. Don't have the brains for it all.”

Konekomaru smiles. “I'll do my best then.” He promises Rin, clutching the notebook gently to his chest.

Shiemi ends up happy with the seeds Rin found for her garden, burbling a bit excitedly over all the lovely plants she will get out of them. Ying Hua is definitely appreciating the tea set Rin gives her. And Izumo smiles at the sowing kit Rin purchased for her.

Renzō ends up staring a bit at the mix tape CD Rin gave him, a bit surprised. “Rin?”

“I heard you like all kinds of music so...” Rin waves idly. “I figured that would be a nice thing.”

“Heh.” Renzō grins a bit then passes over a present to Rin. “Well, here's yours.”

Rin cheerfully and carefully unwraps it, beaming as he sees the special icing decorating kit Renzō gave him. “Thank you!” He grins up at Renzō and somehow manages to miss how he blushes at that.

“You...you're welcome!” Renzō manages to get out, laughing a bit awkwardly.

The adults glance over at the kids' table at the sound of loud laughter. Shirō grins, noticing how Renzō is looking at Rin again in that special way as he dives into his own mini-sponge cake. Turning back to the rest, he meets Yaozō's gaze and lifts up his cup. Getting a smile back, and another raised cup, the two drink to a potential future that is looking more and more bright.

* * *

Sekki is heading to her room – one of the few private ones of the group due to how many are here – when Rin's voice reaches her.

“Sekki-san! Could you hold up for a minute!” Sekki turns to see Rin running down the hall, only slowing once he reaches her. “I need to talk to you.”

“Alright.” Sekki says, smiling at Rin. “Shall we go someplace private?”

“Uh, yes!” Rin grins at her, a bit nervously. “If you don't mind.”

“Sure.” Sekki opens the sliding door to her room. “After you, Rin-kun.”

Rin ducks around her and into the room, looking around quickly at the pastel blue decor before he turns to face Sekki. “Um, I kinda lied...I actually want to talk to Yue...um...do you mind?”

Sekki gives him a brilliant smile. “Of course I don't.” She closes her eyes and focuses, reaching into her self. _:Yue, Rin-kun wishes to speak to you.:_

Light glows, a brilliant light, and wings sprout from Sekki's back, enveloping her in their feathers. They pull back to reveal Yue, who slowly opens his eyes once his feet touch the ground.

“What is it you wish to speak to me about?” Yue asks. He ends up blinking in surprise at the package Rin is handing over to him.

“Merry Christmas!” Rin says, a bit of a blush on his face. “I...got you something. Do you mind?”

Yue softens at that and slowly shakes his head. “No.” He gently accepts the package and just as carefully unwraps it. He stares, surprised, at the dark blue with silver trim ribbon that is revealed.

“I uh...” Rin scratches the back of his head. “I figured you would need a new hair tie after all this time...”

“Thank you.” Yue says softly, looking fondly at the ribbon. After a moment, he reaches back and undoes the old tie. “Do you mind?” He asks softly, turning around.

Rin brightens. “Sure! Just sit down...”

A few moments later finds them both sitting on the futon, Rin humming softly to himself as he takes care of Yue's hair. He first found he needed to get out a brush, running it gently through Yue's hair to untangle it and smooth out the strands. “You have lovely hair.”

“Thank you.” Yue glances back at Rin. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Huh? Uuh...maybe.” Rin glances down at his hands. “I've just been confused lately...and I guess a bit worried about the future. Despite everything, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle that Gate. It's...a dreadful thing.”

“You are a very strong person Rin. In more than one way. You have a strong and kind heart.” Yue assures him, closing his eyes as Rin starts gathering up his hair and braiding it like before. “You are someone who is loved and you love in return.” Yue opens his eyes, a smile forming on his lips. “You will find that special love too. I look forward to the day you stand together with someone.”

Rin goes bright red at that, opening and closing his mouth mutely. “I...thank you Yue. But um...I'm not sure if that's possible for me.”

“It is. It is true in fact.” Yue turns his head slightly to face Rin. “And you will be all the better for it. Like Li Syaoran was for Sakura.”

“Syaoran...” Rin considers that. “What kind of person was he?”

“Cynical. Not horribly so but it was there. Powerful mage too. Clever and cunning. A good friend to others.” Yue lifts his head, thinking back to Syaoran. “He balanced out Sakura, who could never consider deceit or ill of anyone. Well, outside of her elder brother but that was a complex thing. Tōya...was scared of caring for people.” Yue's smile takes on a sad turn.

“You miss him.” Rin says softly, looking up at Yue with soft eyes.

“Yes. That is why I...am not ready for that kind of love again. Sekki as well. It will take a little more time for that to be possible.” Yue presses a hand to his chest. “I...ripped out Yukito because Tōya did not deserve to go alone...and Yukito could not go on without him. He was the part of me that loved Tōya so much.”

Rin leans into Yue's back. “I'm sorry for your loss.”

“I have moved on.” Yue says softly, smiling back at Rin. “I miss him, but I do love him. I am fine.”

“I'm glad of that.” Rin says softly, letting go of Yue's hair. He smiles. “It looks good on you.”

Yue reaches back and pulls forward his braid. “It does. Thank you, Rin. For everything.”

Rin smiles up at him and doesn't say anything else. There are no words needed.

* * *

Renzō barely stifles a yawn as he makes his way back to his current room. “Aaah...dammit Kin-nii...crazy bastard.”

Despite his whines, Renzō did enjoy the crazy brother bonding Kinzō drag him into. Even if it did bring up some awkward memories of the last time they did some “bonding”.

Renzō shudders dramatically over that. “Nope, no way. Not thinking of it.”

He slides open the door to the guest room he's in and stops, seeing Rin sitting up in bed in there. For a moment, he forgets that he's sharing with Rin, then it clicks. “Aah! Sorry. Did I wake you?” Renzō asks, stepping inside and looking around as best he can despite the darkness.

The rustling of sheets is heard as Rin shifts his position. “No. I just remembered something so was waiting for you.”

“What is that?” Renzō asks, removing his t-shirt and going for his pyjamas. He pauses, suddenly conscious of Rin in the room, then pushes forward and finishes changing. _'We are both guys and we have seen each other more naked than this!'_ Renzō scolds himself, though he still blushes.

“Uh...one more gift.” Renzō turns to see Rin offering him a small package. Settling on the futon next to Rin's, Renzō carefully unwraps it as best he can in the darkness. It's soft, plushy, and small. Confused, Renzō picks up his phone and uses the light attached to see it.

It's a small cat plush, a blue one that is a cellphone strap. It looks like it could be homemade in the same fashion as Rin's pink tanuki. Unconsciously, Renzō blushes. “Um...”

“Do you not like it?” Rin asks, sounding worried.

Renzō shakes his head. “I do. Thank you.”

Rin beams. “I'm glad! It jumped out to me as perfect for you for some reason.”

Renzō looks up at Rin, just barely making out his features in the dim light and smiles. “It...it does suit.” _'It's like you.'_ Renzō thinks fondly. _'A blue cat to my pink tanuki.'_

Rin grins, then settles back down into his futon. “Thanks. Now, it's late so we best sleep right?”

“Yeah...good night Rin.” Renzō says softly, the words tasting sweet on his tongue.

“Good night Renzō.”

But the sound of _that_ is even sweeter and it is with a wondrous smile on his face that Renzō settles into his futon for the night, still holding the small cat in his hand as he does so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? COMMENT.
> 
> What part of the above do you guys not understand?


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the minor delay, had to do some shopping while it was still light out.
> 
> And now things move forward again. Buckle up.
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you want the next chapter. You did an AMAZING job over approximately two days. You should be able to do even better in about FIVE days.

Renzō can hear the sound of footsteps and the door opening to the room. “Oi, get up Renzō!”

Of course, Renzō just groans and rolls away from the light, not wanting to wake up. The light flicks on in the room, making him let out a grunt and curl in deeper. He can hear some snickers from above him but he ignores it.

“Oh, how cute.” That mocking tone does get to him thought, especially as Kinzō adds. “You guys are sickeningly sweet.”

Renzō finally pries his eyes open and finds himself staring into Rin's face. Again. _'Dammit, I thought we moved the futons!'_

But nope, the futons somehow migrated back over. Renzō twitches, wondering how to untangle himself from Rin, especially since the half-demon has his tail wrapped around Renzō's torso. It's definitely not set up to be an easy thing to pull off.

And, just to add insult to injury, a flash goes off and Renzō turns to see Kinzō holding up his phone and grinning madly at him.

_'Right. You are dead.'_ Renzō thinks, glaring at Kinzō so venomously that even though he's still technically pinned, Kinzō gets a horrified look on his face.

A good idea, as at that point Rin stretches out all five limbs and frees Renzō, allowing him to scramble up and charge after Kinzō while Rin rubs his eye and sleepily wonders what is going on.

**Chapter 49: A Dangerous Birthday**

Lucifer sets down the file, rubbing his forehead as he tries to push back the headache that seems determined to torment him. “It does not make sense.”

“What doesn't?” Natsuko asks, floating over to his side. “Oh, that's about Onii-chan right? What is wrong?”

“He does not make sense.” Lucifer says after a moment, settling back in his chair. “Rin shouldn't be like that. He's...confusing. He is father's son and yet...”

“I don't think so.” Natsuko shrugs at Lucifer's puzzled look. “Onii-chan is Onii-chan. He's always been like that. And I don't think he's _his_ son.”

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asks, eyeing Natsuko almost suspiciously.

She shrugs, floating away from him and towards one of the bookshelves in this office. “You only have boring books, don't you?”

A knock on the door has Lucifer turn to face it. “Come in.”

Zoya enters cautiously, obviously unsure of her being welcome. Her eyes flicker around the room, before finally settling on Lucifer. She gives a bow. “Commander, there is a report you need to see.”

Lucifer nods. “Very well.”

Zoya carefully steps in and hands over the tablet with the report on it, taking parade rest as Lucifer looks through it. She does not see as Natsuko floats over to her and gives her a soft smile. She does twitch as a strange cold wind goes past her, barely resisting the urge to see where it came from.

Lucifer sets down the tablet on the desk and stands. “It was wise for you to bring this to me. I wish to speak to the one who discovered this. Now.”

* * *

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Shirō teases Rin as he plods over to the table and sits down. “And happy birthday.”

Rin blinks for a moment confused, then grins. “Oh right.” He glances over at Yukio, who smiles back at him. “It's our birthday.”

“Yeah, and nothing particular is planned.” Shirō tells them, going for his breakfast. “Except for another nice meal for everyone come dinner. You guys can figure out what you want to do.”

“Um...Nii-san...” Yukio looks over at Rin a bit nervously. “Shiemi-san asked if I would like to go to a show she found with her...”

Rin grins, seeing how red Yukio is. “Like a date?” He waggles his eyebrows as Yukio flushes a deeper red. “Sure. I'll find something else to do. We should take it easy today. I'm sure we'll find some time to spend together.”

“That would be nice too.” Yukio says softly, then glances across over at another table, where Renzō is with his family. His ears are suspiciously red and Yukio knows he heard that Rin is free today. Barely smothering a smirk, Yukio focuses on his breakfast and wonders if Renzō will finally have enough courage to do something about his feelings for Rin.

* * *

Renzō hesitates, hovering in front of the room where he knows Rin is inside. He's currently in the kitchen, cheerfully helping out the rest of the staff and Torako in cooking and cleaning, all despite protests of it being his birthday and that he should rest.

_'He_ _ **is**_ _resting.'_ Renzō thinks, amused. _'Rin doesn't love to do anything more than cook.'_

Finally taking in a deep breath, Renzō pokes his head through the small curtain over top the kitchen. He's gripping a small bag to his chest that holds two special items within and can feel almost a strange glow from the tickets in his pocket. “Hey, Rin? Can I ask you something?”

Rin blinks turning from the counter where he is making up some kind of pastries. “Sure?”

Setting aside his apron, Rin slips out from the kitchen and looks up at Renzō with curious eyes. “What is it?”

“Um...” Renzō holds out the tickets to Rin, surprising him. “There's a nice movie playing at this theatre. I thought you might like it. And we can stop by this neat ramen place afterwards, it's still open and it's very good.”

Rin stares at Renzō for a long moment, so long Renzō starts to get nervous. Then he smiles. “Sure! That sounds like fun! Let me just finish up in the kitchen.”

“That's fine.” Renzō watches Rin duck back into the kitchen and hears the sounds of the ladies who work there asking questions of him and Rin cheerfully explaining. Renzō lets out a big breath and slumps against the wall.

“Right...step one complete...” Renzō sighs. “Now for step two...”

* * *

Yukio barely holds back a blush as Shiemi cheerfully talks about the show they just finished seeing. Her cheerful smile and happy presence is, as ever, a comfort to him.

“Oh! That looks like a lovely place to go eat at!” Shiemi gestures at a café she can see on the street in front of them and Yukio follows the line of her hand. It vaguely reminds him of Lavender back home where Rin used to work.

“Yes it does.” Yukio smiles and follows after Shiemi, happy to have said yes to this day out with Shiemi.

Even if it's just as friends, Shiemi is still someone he gets such a peaceful feeling from. And after everything that has happened this year, he needs that peace.

* * *

“That was awesome!” Rin cheers, waving his hands around excitedly. His tail seems to almost mimic his hands, whisking around almost as energetically. Renzō can't help but smile and chuckle at Rin's joy, made just as happy as him by the sheer joy pouring off of him.

“I'm glad you liked it. Wasn't sure you would like old samurai movies.” Renzō shrugs a bit.

Rin turns to him sparkling. “Oh I love it! The style is so, so...it's so cool!”

Renzō smiles back at Rin at that. “That's great. Now, let's see...” Renzō checks the time on his phone. “We got time to head to the ramen place still. Want to go? I think we should beat the crowd if we move fast.”

Rin nods, still bright and eager. “Oh yes. I am hungry!”

Renzō feels like his face is hurting from all the smiling he is doing, but he can't help it. Humming a cheerful song, he leads Rin off to his favourite ramen place, hoping to get there in time so they will actually be able to eat there.

But if they can't, he does have a backup plan in mind too.

* * *

Ryūji's nose is what lures him into the kitchen, the sweet smell of something baking making him curious. Poking his head in, he's surprised to see Izumo in there, whipping up some icing in a bowl while in the oven a cake is baking.

“I didn't know you could bake.” Ryūji says, stepping into the kitchen.

Izumo snorts. “It's something I do sometimes. Not often.”

“It smells good.” Ryūji offers after a moment. “I'm a bit surprised though, since you never seemed to be able to cook.”

“Cooking is not the same as baking.” Izumo sniffs. “They are very different. Baking is way more precise than cooking, so you have to follow the instructions to the letter.”

“Heh. And instructions are easier for you to figure out.” Ryūji leans against the wall and watches as Izumo continues with the icing, making up another more colourful batch for the decorations. “So this is for the Okumura brothers, right?”

“Of course! Who else needs a cake?” Izumo rolls her eyes at that, then looks over at Ryūji. “I feel like I still owe them something for...” Izumo looks down for a moment, biting her lip.

“That's fine.” Ryūji shrugs at Izumo's surprised look. “I'm sure they will both like it.”

“You know what Gorilla, you really have changed.” Izumo comments. “You've actually become less of a Gorilla.”

“Look you...” Ryūji begins, eye twitching.

Bickering fills the kitchen air, something that makes Torako grin and hide her smile behind her sleeve. It's nice to see Ryūji getting along with others.

* * *

Ruby finishes chugging down her sake, letting out a big gasp once she's done. “Aaah, that's a lovely sake you got here!”

“Amazing...does it have to do with your nature that you are still sober?” Shirō asks, glancing over at Shura who is hiccoughing and giggling a bit from all the sake she had. “You are the only one drinking that much and yet...”

“Heh. Well, I am of that nature.” Ruby says cheerfully. “It's fun, I get to enjoy the taste and shock people with how much I can down.”

“You enjoy that too much.” Ying Hua points out, sipping at her tea. She then turns to Spinel, who is snacking on some takoyaki. “You okay there?”

“Yes.” Spinel licks his chops and settles back on his haunches. “Is there more?”

Ruby sniggers. “Watch out, you are going to end up as greedy as Keroberos like that!”

Kero gives her a sharp look for that, one that is echoed by Spinel, then perks up as more takoyaki is placed on the table for him and Spinel to share.

“Oooh, that reminds me that Spinel can get drunk. Off sugar!” Ruby laughs at their expressions, Yaozō in particular giving Spinel an odd look for that. The cat guardian stiffens at that and even seems somewhat embarrassed at the reminder.

“Well, Eriol Hiiragizawa had an...interesting sense of humour.” Ying Hua recalls, sighing slightly. _'Apparently inherited it from his previous incarnation from what I've heard...'_

“He did, he did definitely!” Ruby cheers. She then turns to Yaozō, beaming at him. “You know, I'm very impressed by how you never lost control.”

Yaozō blinks. “Excuse me?”

“Of your magic!” Ruby waves her hand, not noticing how Yaozō stiffens at that. “I mean, seriously, all of your family has pretty powerful magic but never had any incidents to have it break free! Is it because of your contract with Yamantaka?”

“Magic?” Tatsuma glances over at Yaozō. “Is this true?”

“Well, Renzō-kun doesn't get it from nowhere does he?” Ruby snorts, leaning back on her hands. “It's a lineage thing. All the Shima by blood got magic in them. Though, probably thanks to those damn Illuminati, Hitomi-san has it too now.”

Hitomi exchanges a look with Yaozō at that, narrowing her gaze at how guilty he looks now. “Oh?”

“It's why you guys can naturally see demons right?” Ruby gives a mischievous grin at Yaozō. “No mashō needed for you. And probably is why you got the contract too now that I think of it...”

Yaozō looks down at the table, not wanting to meet the others gaze. Uwabami sighs, rubbing his head. “You couldn't have told us before?”

“A lot of our records were lost over the ages. All we knew was that we could see demons naturally and that Yamantaka's contract was built to protect us from demons who were drawn to us.” Yaozō explains with a sigh. “It also stressed keeping it a secret.”

“Whoops.” Ruby giggles a bit. “Sorry about that!”

Sekki sighs, looking at her own sake and the snacks on her plate. _'Why am I not surprised...'_

Ruby has always been like that. She knows that well thanks to Yue and his memories of her. Most of which have a lot of fond irritation attached.

* * *

Rin slurps up the noodles from the bowl in front of him with a happy aura around him. “This is good!” Or that's what he tries to say, the result is much more slurred thanks to his full mouth.

Renzō leans his head on his hand, grinning at Rin. “I'm glad you like it.”

The ramen place is definitely crowded at this point, though they were lucky to get there just in time to be able to get a seat without the super long wait in a line that generally would be included. Renzō picks up his own chopsticks and starts working at his own ramen, happy to enjoy his meal along with Rin.

“It's very good.” Rin licks his lips and looks thoughtful, obviously considering what might have gone into the broth and noodles to make them taste so good. “This is an awesome place. And real Kyōto ramen too!”

Renzō chuckles. “I do prefer the Kyōto version to what True Cross sells.” Renzō slurps up some noodles of his own, the taste making his tongue almost tingle.

“So lucky for us we get to have some.” Rin grins, then focuses back at his bowl.

Renzō looks up from his own bowl to see Rin happily chowing down some more at his ramen, a grin spreading on his face as he sees how much Rin is eating. “You want more?”

“Oh yes!” Rin then hesitates. “If...that's okay?”

“Yeah, I can afford it.” Renzō says cheerfully, looking at his own bowl. He's not going to eat more than a single bowl himself, so he can definitely afford another bowl or more for Rin. Flagging down a waiter, he orders another bowl for Rin with that in mind, Rin perking up at the type of ramen Renzō decides on.

“Thanks.” Rin grins a bit more at Renzō, setting aside his empty bowl. He then blinks at the small box passed over to him. “Uh? Is this for me?”

“Well, it is your birthday...” Renzō blushes a bit, avoiding Rin's gaze. The noise of the ramen stand fills the air, everyone so noisy that there is no way they can listen in on a private conversation.

“Oh! You...you didn't have to do that.” Rin blushes himself, looking awkwardly at Renzō. “But well...” He carefully opens the box and stares at the simple but opulent chain within. “This...?”

“Well, I noticed your chain for your Key is getting old and worn out. And you've had to repair it more than once, right?” At Rin's nod, Renzō gives a soft smile and continues, “So, I figured a nice chain would be a good thing to give you.”

“Oh...thank you...woah, is this real silver?” Rin asks, surprised as he pulls out the chain. “How could you afford this?”

“Sterling silver and well...” Renzō gives a wane smile. “I did get paid for my previous job quite a bit. I figured best to put some good use into that money.”

“Thanks.” Rin lifts his old chain from around his neck and slides off the Key. Renzō watches carefully as Rin carefully threads the Key through the new chain and then swings it over his neck, hooking it easily behind his back. The Key hangs now over his chest and Rin smiles down at it. “It looks good.”

“I'm glad you like!” Renzō gives a wide grin at that, while Rin stuffs the old chain in his pocket. At that point the next ramen bowl comes for Rin, which Rin eagerly seizes to devour. Chuckling slightly, Renzō's throat dries slightly as he considers that this might be the best time to confess. He also finds himself thinking of the other package he brought with him, the one that makes his ears redden just thinking of it, especially with the story Ying Hua attached to what might be otherwise a simple thing.

“Uh...Rin...about...about you...and me...” Renzō begins, hesitantly. Rin looks up at him, blinking in confusion with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

“What is it?” Rin asks, somewhat muffled by the noodles.

“Uh...You...I li--”

Rin drops his bowl of ramen, the bowl cracking in front of him and the broth seeping out on the table. Renzō doesn't get a chance to ask what's wrong before it rolls over him as well.

And that's when the screaming starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? COMMENT.
> 
> Also, of course things go to hell on Yukio and Rin's SIXTEENTH birthday...


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final arc begins...hold on people. This isn't a particularly long chapter but only so much I can do.
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you have good ones.
> 
> Edit: My new novella Reaper and Donut is now available to purchase in [epub](http://raininwinter.com/downloads/donut-and-reaper-epub/) and [mobi](http://raininwinter.com/downloads/donut-and-reaper-mobi-for-kindle/) format! If you want to give ME a present, go check that out!

It rolls over the entire world. Everywhere, people stop what they are doing and feel the sense of great dread slam into them. It seeps especially to those sensitive or already open to things that would normally be unseen.

It crawls up people's spines and makes them shiver, makes them look again at what's around them. It reveals to them things they previously could not see or believe in, reveals demons to the whole world.

Mephisto drops his teacup on his desk, the fine china smashing and tea seeping into the wood. He coughs, violently, into his hand, pulling back to see blood dripping from his fingers.

He looks up and knows very well what just happened, not knowing why or how just that it is.

The Gate has been freed from the seal.

And everything will now change. Permanently.

**Chapter 50: Gate of the End**

Ying Hua is the first one out of the Toraya, flinging herself through the doors and stopping in the middle of the street to stare up at the sky. A sky that is dark and threatening, and not in a storm fashion.

Thousands upon thousands of demons have filled the sky, drawing eyes upon eyes to them. People point and wonder, trying to guess what they are seeing.

“Oh this isn't good.” Shirō says, staring up at what is above them all. He frowns at his phone, which is still ringing with no answer. “I can't get to the headquarters.”

“With the demons out and about in such force, I'm not surprised.” Yaozō says softly. He turns to Hitomi. “Go back inside with Yumi. It should be safer.”

She nods, gives a soft wish for him to be careful, and gathers Yumi up in her arms and takes her back inside, glancing worriedly behind her more than once as she does so.

“So. I'm guessing we have to fight through this before we can do anything else.” Tatsuma says casually, pulling out his Buddhist prayer beads and mentally doing his best to remember the arias he has he can use in this situation.

“Yeah.” Shirō agrees, then looks out at the group around him. “And we have to protect civilians too.”

“Wonderful.” Ryūji rubs his forehead, then nods. “I got my bazooka inside, I'll go get it.”

“Best do that quick.” Shirō advises, just before the first wave of demonic attackers comes at them.

And then there is no room for words.

* * *

It's impossible for anyone to not notice what is going on. So Lightning is no different, cursing as he looks out his window and sees the horde of demons that are now descending on True Cross Academy.

“Crap. Even with the barrier...” Lightning's eyes narrow. “It won't last at this rate. You guys!” He points at some of the exorcist teachers with him, making them jump. “Start moving! Send out messages and do your best to coordinate through this miasma. We are on our own until it's been cleared up to allow proper communications again!”

They quickly move to do as he says, while Lightning turns to watch the demons with intense eyes. It does not look good and it leaves him wondering...

_'Dammit. What happened to that time barrier on the Gate?'_ Lightning grits his teeth. _'And where is that Sir Pheles for that matter?'_

* * *

Angel wants to swear vigorously, but dares not in front of Tōdō. He won't shut up about it if he does. Narrowing his eyes, and feeling the wings on his back – wings he's _still_ adapting to – rattle, Angel focuses on the hoard of demons that is now incoming.

“Is it only here?” Angel asks, glancing at one of the Aria nearby. He shakes his head.

“We don't know. We can't get in contact with anyone through this miasma.”

“I doubt it's only here.” Tōdō points at the “cloud” of demons and how it extends over the horizon. “It's probably all over the world.” He's surprisingly not grinning over it. Even he seems a bit overwhelmed by all the dangerous demons now coming at Assiah.

“The Gate.” Angel hisses out, as the thought strikes him. “Something must have happened there. Damn that Sir Pheles he said we still had _months_!”

“I would not be sure about it being his fault.” Tōdō comments idly, shooting out fireballs at some demons that get too close to him. All around them exorcists take battle ready positions and proceed to charge through the demon hoards with holy water, scripture, and weapons bared. “This seems strange. Very odd how it happens like this. It should have happened slower according to the scientists in charge of the Gate.”

“Then what happened?” Angel demands, slicing a large demon with one of his wings before stabbing another with Caliburn.

Tōdō shrugs, unable to answer, and bursts into flames to clear a large spot around him.

* * *

The dark sky above them is truly horrifying, but especially to those civilians and previously ignorant people around them.

“What is that?!” One cries, looking up with horror pasted on his face.

“This is some kind of dream right? No...it's a nightmare!” A girl their age cries out, looking just as terrified.

“If it was, shouldn't we not be having the same nightmare?” Her friend demands of her, shaking her arm via her sleeve.

Rin grits his teeth as panic goes up. “Stay calm. Stay calm!”

Silence fills the air, everyone turning to look at Rin in shock. The ramen bowls on their table have spilled over and crashed to the ground, Rin standing there with his arms braced on the table.

“Stay inside and don't go outside no matter what happens.” Rin orders them.

“What are you to tell us anything?” One woman demands, somewhat hysterical.

“Maa, maa...calm down!” Renzō says, waving his hands. He grins at the lady, pulling out his shakujō from inside his jacket and putting it back together. “Days like this make me glad I never get rid of this. Rin, you ready?”

Rin nods at him, then turns to look at the others. “I'm serious, stay inside!”

And with that, he darts outside with Renzō close behind him and a store full of people – very full of people as those previously in the lineup are ushered in during the panic – staring at him with shock in their gazes.

But also, a touch of hope.

* * *

“I don't understand this.” Zoya looks up, somewhat scared of the swarm of uncontrollable demons that is descending upon their aerial base. “Why are they attacking us?”

“They have been agitated.” Lucifer says calmly, closing his eyes and focusing on his power within. “I don't understand why though. Unless,” he looks over at Zoya, “it has something to do with that report you gave me earlier this morning.”

Zoya's eyes widen. “You mean the one about how the barrier on the Gate had been strategically weakened in spots? But you said...”

“No, I did not do that.” Lucifer narrows his eyes. _'Which leaves...'_

“Satan did it.” Natsuko says, her voice soft and almost fragile. “Lucifer-san...are you sure anymore that _he_ wants what you want? That you are doing your best for that goal? That what you wish will come true with all that you've done? Do you, Lucifer-san?”

Lucifer doesn't answer.

He can't. Not yet.

* * *

A woman screams, covering her head and dropping to the street as a winged-demon swoops down over her. The sound of a shotgun goes off and after a moment where she doesn't feel fangs or claws, the woman looks up to see Shirō pointing his shotgun where the demon was, before whirling around to shoot again.

“Get under cover! Get inside and lock all doors and windows!” Shirō orders, turning to a group of demons and unleashing a canister of holy water on them to drive them back.

“Y-yes!” She stutters out, quickly standing and running, half-stumbling away.

Shirō grits his teeth and looks around, spotting Ryūji having managed to build a barrier for a group of civilians that he's carefully escorting. Konekomaru has another group, while Shiemi's presence is herald by the creak-groan of a tree sprouting in the middle of the street and radiating anti-demon energy that sends various demons away. A flash of white light comes from Izumo and he knows that the fire mostly comes from the Kyōto branch's Tamers.

Looking up, he spots Ying Hua overlooking everything with her magic circle slowly spinning at her feet. She directs her staff to attack various demons, while Ruby and Spinel dart amongst the crowd of demons around her, clearing paths for everyone and keeping the demons off of Ying Hua's back.

Yue and Keroberos are nowhere to be seen, but Shirō knows very well it's because they went to where Rin and Renzō are to support them.

Shirō growls a curse under his breath before he switches to some scripture to exorcise a particularly nasty demon.

If it's like this here, what is it like everywhere else in the world? Better or worse?

* * *

Rin slams his fist into a demon, roasting it with his blue flames. He steps back, bumping slightly into Renzō's back. Looking around, he mutters something rude under his breath about all the demons here.

“Renzō...I'm going to try something.” Rin says, Renzō glancing back at him. “I need you to buy me time to do it though.”

“Sure.” Renzō nods and focuses on the demons ahead of him. “How long do you need?”

“As long as you can give me!” Rin leaps backs into the fray, slamming Kurikara through a group of demons and ducking another blow. Bursting free of the crowd, Rin runs until he reaches a cleared space. He then jams Kurikara into the street and takes a stance, focusing on his magic within.

His circle starts to glow, lighting up the street and making a few wiser demons start backing away. The ones that don't, end up meeting either Yamantaka's flames or are struck by some of Renzō's magic, which he forms into spikes of ice to impale them.

Rin takes in a deep breath and holds out his arms. A single Card floats in front of him, glowing brighter and brighter the longer Rin holds it.

A demon dives down towards him, Renzō spotting it too late and cursing at how far he is from it. A burst of blue light slams into the demon, destroying it and heralding Yue's appearance.

“Yue!” Renzō gasps, shocked and relieved by his presence. Keroberos lands next to him and Renzō whirls to see him. “Keroberos too...”

“We'll help keep them off Rin.” Yue says firmly, before leaping back into the air and focusing, gathering energy to himself before sending it out at the airborne demons in the form of a wave of razor sharp crystals. On the ground, Keroberos roars out fire that sends demons shrieking in pain as the fire eats at them.

Renzō slams his staff into the ground and impales demons with spikes of ice.

And Rin takes in a deep breath, opens his eyes, and calls out,

“HOPE!”

Brilliant light shoots up into the air and spreads out over Kyōto, over Japan, over Asia...and over the entire world.

* * *

Some hours later after the light fades, the demons gone, and people get back on their feet, clean up and disaster relief efforts begin all around the world. Reporters are only talking about this incident and many are asking questions of what happened. And what were those attackers, those monsters, that came after them all...

Rin looks up at the sky, currently clear of demons, and feels a chill run down his spine.

“Rin?” Renzō asks softly, touching his shoulder gently. “Are you okay?”

Rin shakes his head. “I'm fine but...”

Rin swallows and glances back at Renzō with worried eyes. “This is only the beginning. The Gate has opened. It all starts here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Hit me in the comments below I MEAN IT.
> 
> You want next chapter? You comment.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Keep up comments folks, because we will be starting the new year by FINALLY finishing posting all of ICD.
> 
> Wow. I really...really don't know what I'll do next. Gotten used to posting this and getting feedback. I suppose we'll see...be another fandom that's for sure my next big thing. Maybe Tales Series since that thing sucker punched me and dragged me into loving a good chunk of the games.
> 
> But I do know I gotta keep going with my original work. Speaking of, if you missed it last time my second novella REAPER AND DONUT is now out. It's available in [epub](http://raininwinter.com/downloads/donut-and-reaper-epub/) and [mobi](http://raininwinter.com/downloads/donut-and-reaper-mobi-for-kindle/) format so go check it out. It's just $2 but those dollars are very useful for poor me.

Mephisto is not in a good mood. In fact, one could go on record to say he's in a very unpleasant mood and apt to spread it around as well.

Shura twitches as he whines a bit more again. “Oh, shut up! Get some rest already before I have to call in Rin to knock you out one way or another!”

Mephisto sniffs, snuggling deeper into his ridiculously fluffy bed and glowering at Shura. “My barrier should not have broken yesterday! I had prepared things carefully so that it would not until much later! And now I am expected to return to duty tomorrow despite the backlash of it breaking having harmed me!”

“ _Everyone_ has to return to duty tomorrow.” Shura snaps at him. “The Illuminati is moving towards the Gate and preparations are being made for a full on war! You ain't anyone special here ya damn demon!”

Mephisto mutters something uncomplimentary about Shura and the Vatican under his breath. “Well, should they not be considering who could have done something to that barrier? It is a very short list!”

“Short list or not, we don't have time.” Shura crosses her arms over her chest. “We start fighting tomorrow so freaking sleep!”

She whirls around and slams the door shut behind her, making Mephisto wince as it knocks various things over off walls and tables, making everything else rattle for a good measure.

“As ever the same that woman...” Mephisto sighs, smirking slightly, and settles down in bed, forcing himself to sleep so he'll recover from the damage that was inflicted on him. Like Shura said, they are now truly at war.

He can't avoid fighting with that in mind.

**Chapter 51: Revealing Light**

Zoya knocks gently on the door. After being told she is allowed in, she carefully opens it and steps inside. Her eyes sweep around the office, before finally settling on Lucifer who is closing a book.

“Sir, we shall be finding a spot to land soon enough. However, due to the Gate's interference we will have to land outside of its range.” Zoya reports to him, straightening up.

“That is understandable. It is not something that can be avoided.” Lucifer glances to the side, then back at Zoya. “And of the Order?”

“They already have been rotating patrols there to attempt to contain the demons even before yesterday's incident. They will most likely be ready for us.” Zoya says, with some reluctance.

“Again, not surprising. Is there anything else to report?” Lucifer asks softly.

Zoya hesitates. Her gaze flicks around the room but yet again she cannot see whatever Lucifer can see. “...no Commander. There is nothing else.”

“Very well. I will come supervise preparations after we have landed.” Lucifer leans back in his seat. “You are dismissed.” He pauses, eyeing Zoya for a moment. “It would be best if you took some time to get some rest yourself. You do not look so well.”

Zoya manages to stutter out a yes and salute him before leaving, surprised he noticed something like that. Mind whirling over it, she can't figure out what made Lucifer change in such a short period of time.

_'But, I_ am _going to get some rest.'_ Zoya checks her watch and nods at what she sees there. _'I can get at least a little sleep before everything begins...'_

* * *

A knock on the door announces Shirō's presence. “You guys finished packing?”

“Yes.” Rin and Yukio chorus, just finishing zipping up their bags.

Shirō gives a small smile. “That's good. Come this way, Tsukishiro-san has something she wants to give to you all before you go.”

Yukio blinks in confusion, while Rin realizes what she's talking about and shakes his head, grinning.

He's soon proven right as all the exwires and Yukio are handed over special uniforms that Sekki crafted for them all, starting in shock at them. Except for Rin who just thanks Sekki cheerfully.

“Wait...what is this?” Ryūji looks up at Sekki, surprised.

Sekki gives a soft smile. “Consider them lucky charms. A promise you guys will come back. I've been told to wait for the third wave to come in so I can't be there to help out and guard your backs. Neither will Yue, not until much later. This...” She gestures at what she gave them. “Is the best I can do.”

The teenagers digest this, then Shiemi gives a soft smile. “Thank you Tsukishiro-san. I'll go get changed right now.”

The others murmur agreement, with Rin in the lead to find a place to get change, and Sekki lets out a soft breath of relief. Letting her head drop back, Sekki hopes that the outfits she crafted truly will help and bring back all of them safe and sound in the end.

She did, after all, design them with every person in mind as much as their talents, skills, and the location of where the battle will take place.

* * *

Shiemi hovers where she can see Rin making up the bento in the kitchen, hesitant on what she should do.

“Come on in Shiemi.” Rin says finally, looking up at her with a smile. “Whatever it is, you can talk to me.”

Shiemi takes a deep breath and walks in, carefully setting Amaimon on the counter in front of Rin. Rin sets aside his utensils, eyeing Amaimon carefully. “Um...Amaimon-san wants to ask you something.”

“I want my power back.” Amaimon could not get more blunt there. “I want to be able to fight. I'll fight on your side. I'll fight against the Illuminati.”

Rin raises an eyebrow at that. “You sure? That's fighting against Lucifer you know?”

“Yes.” Amaimon then shakes his head. “But I don't like him much anyways. I want to fight on your side, on Shiemi's side.”

Rin glances at the blonde Tamer at the mention of Shiemi. _'I wonder what happened there...'_ Peering closer at the small demon before him, Rin finally feels it click and he has to cover his smile. _'That's surprising and yet also not...Shiemi is very sweet.'_

“Alright. I'll trust you with this. But you'll going to have to work with Mephisto for where and how you will be fighting.” Rin warns, pulling out the Card. “Oh, Shiemi, mind putting him on the ground? He's going to be too big for the counter soon.”

“Aah, y-yes, right!” Shiemi laughs, looking happy as she carefully picks up Amaimon for the last time. “You must be very happy Amaimon-san, to be able to be the right size again!”

Amaimon stares up at her, as she carefully sets him on the floor and steps back.

Rin smiles. “Little, return Amaimon to his proper size and power!”

A bright light flares and the sudden shift in air pressure is the only warning they get before Amaimon is standing there, brushing off dust from his clothes and looking around with interest. He flexes his hands and _smiles_.

“Thanks.” He says.

Rin grins. It is that, more than anything that confirms that it is past time Amaimon regained his powers.

* * *

Rin shivers and pulls his jacket closer as he steps out on to the Russian plain that surrounds the Gate. Aside from being incredibly chilly – especially considering the season – the miasma here is super thick. Just a quick glance proves that vaccines and masks are common to cope with the overwhelming amount of miasma.

“Well, this is going to be hard.” Rin mutters, tugging on one of his gloves as he looks around.

“No kidding.” Ryūji mutters, burying his nose in his scarf. “We got brought here. We shouldn't have unless things are pretty damn dire.”

“Can't get more dire than the possible end of the world, right?” Renzō says, attempting to make light of things. It falls flat in the still cold air, everyone too focused on how awful the place looks.

“Oi! You part of the reinforcements from the Japan Branch?” An exorcist calls out, waving at them.

“Yes!” Shiemi calls back to them.

“Come over here! We'll figure out where you are needed!” He yells.

Everyone glances at each other – briefly wishing that the exwires weren't sent on ahead alone except for creepy Takara – then heads over to the exorcist who called for them.

Only Rin delays, titling his head back and staring at where he knows the Gate is, feeling his stomach turn and twist and not even Kero's soft consoling voice in his ear lifts the dread from him.

* * *

Sparks of light travel from his hands to form a small triangle which floats in the air. Renzō holds his position for a moment longer, the triangle flaring briefly, before he relaxes and steps back. The triangle – the protective charm – holds even with him distancing himself from it.

Renzō wipes sweat from his brow and glances over to see Rin arguing with another exorcist in regard to the exact placement of certain things. Especially when it comes to holy water, which is a definite risk for ally demons like himself.

Renzō then turns to look out over the horizon and feels his stomach twist. The report came that the Illuminati are nearly here, which means that the war will truly begin soon enough.

Right now, the plan is to keep them from getting to the Gate, which is obviously the Illuminati's goal. Outside of that, Renzō doesn't know much.

_'But...'_ Renzō looks over at Rin again and feels a slight chill run up and down his spine, recalling an incredible pressure and fighting so hard to survive with Rin at his back. _'If it's anything like that dream...it can't be good...'_

* * *

Rin pats the ground, closing his eyes and focusing on the energy that flows underneath him. He then nods and steps back, opening his eyes as he stands. “That should do it.”

“Do what exactly?” The exorcist beside him asks, sounding both wary and curious.

Rin smiles. “In case things really go bad, that should help a lot.” Rin glances behind them at the Gehenna Gate that he can feel looming and shivers slightly. He then turns as he senses another presence and frowns.

“They are here.” Rin says softly.

For a moment the exorcist with him doesn't understand, then it clicks with his eyes widening. Calling out to the rest of the exorcists posted here, everyone truly gets ready for the battle that is upon them.

* * *

The Illuminati are not surprised to see the array of exorcists waiting for them, battle ready and more than willing to stop their progress. Possibly with their lives.

“Lucifer-san?” Natsuko asks softly, sounding worried.

Lucifer hesitates for a moment, then orders, “Do try to keep the causalities to a minimum.”

“Sir?” Zoya softly questions.

Lucifer nods. “The less that die, the better.”

Zoya considers that for a moment, then gives a firm salute in response. “Yes sir. I'll pass that along.”

And so the battle begins.

* * *

It takes a few moments for Kinzō to recognize the guy before him. Especially since he's not sure he's the one who kicked at him at that Illuminati base.

He is, however, definitely one of those asshole twins who said such things about his baby brother and _fuck them_.

German Twin #1 yelps as he dodges the attack from Kinzō, then laughs. “Oh hello. Looks like you lived. Nice.” His teeth are sharp and painfully white.

Kinzō growls. “I'm gonna rip you to pieces!”

“Oh? Are you? You idiot?” He laughs, mockingly and loudly, getting back into battle position with an amused grin.

“Yes. I am.” Kinzō snarls and his shakujō lights on fire as he approaches the enemy before him.

Sparks and flame fly at the first hit and a flurry of motions over take them as they fight, both determined to win for very different reasons.

* * *

Ryūji growls to himself as he reloads his bazooka, keeping to the back as Knights and Dragoons take to the field. His abilities are mostly good as back-up in this situation, protecting people and exorcising certain demons so as to even things up.

It's frustrating, but he resigns himself willing to it. _'I'm not ready for anything else.'_ He glances at Lightning, who he is currently protecting the most as he prepares something special. One of the few things he has that actually takes time.

_'Hurry up.'_ He prays, glancing out at the battlefield once more and shooting out to exorcise a group of demons that are coming from behind them, from the Gate, and hoping that they will come out victorious from this all.

* * *

Rin dives to the ground, directing some of his flame to cover some others while he avoids a blow that would have at least staggered him. Gritting his teeth and spitting out some blood, Rin directs Thunder to slam into his opponent, sending the demon down to the ground with a heavy thud.

Rin gets up at that point and looks around, trying to spot anyone he knows in the crowd. All he can see is Yue and Keroberos on the ground nearby, while in the air Ying Hua covers everyone as best she can with the aid of her guardians.

Rin grits his teeth. _'This won't end any time soon!'_ He grips, glancing at the sky. It's starting to get dark out and he wonders if the fighting will end even as night falls, and it falls fast out here.

Another attacker shakes him from his thoughts and, cursing, Rin turns on them with a glare. “Get the fuck out of my way!”

* * *

Jūzō slams his shakujō into the face of his enemy with a snarl. “That's for my brother you jackass!” He snarls, as he burns from the fire he wills down on to him.

Jūzō pants as his enemy, that bastard Strum or Thrun or whatever he recalls from that damn base, roasts in front of him. Looking around, he sees that the fighting seems to have gone into a strange lull of a sort.

Jūzō then notices that everyone seems to be looking beyond the Order basecamp and turns to see it.

He blanches at what he sees. “Holy fuck.”

An outpouring of demons are coming from the Gate as the night falls, coating the sky in a mass of hostile, grotesque forms.

When the sound of a horn goes up to retreat back to camp and get under the shields there, Jūzō can't help but be relieved and jogs over as fast as he can in his exhausted condition.

Behind him, he hears a call go up from among the Illuminati and risking a glance back, it appears they decided to also stop for the night until the amount of demons here fade to a more manageable amount.

* * *

“Rin!” Renzō flops down next to Rin, who looks up from where he is helping with hand out medicines and bandages to the wounded. “Are you okay?” Worried brown eyes flicker over Rin's form.

Rin manages a tired smile. He looks paler than usual and is streaked with dirt and gore but otherwise is fine. “I'm okay. Just tired.”

“Me too.” Renzō grabs one of the bags of bandages and stands along with Rin, going along with him to help with the medical attention needed for many of the people here. He frowns as he realizes just how many. “Hey...did anyone die?”

Rin pauses and shakes his head. “No...the Illuminati were weirdly holding back there...like they were ordered not to...” Rin frowns, looking like he's contemplating that. _'If that is true...tomorrow, I have to find Lucifer.'_

Rin looks out over the plain to where the Illuminati camp is and nods to himself, turning back to get to work at helping the rest. He will definitely face off against Lucifer tomorrow.

Renzō doesn't know what Rin is thinking of, but he looks at where Rin was looking and feels a chill. And quite suddenly is very worried for Rin.

* * *

The next morning starts with an explosion and it's only thanks to the shields set up, and a lot of luck for a good measure, that no one is harmed and instead leaps to their feet and gets redressed and ready for battle.

Ryūji curses in particular, hopping on one foot as he struggles with his boots. Renzō ignores him as best he can, trying to spot Rin.

He does and his stomach drops as he sees Rin is already out of the shields and heading straight towards the advancing Illuminati army and the demons that are with them.

* * *

Rin ignores the fact Kero is shrieking in his head and using some of the “lessons” in swearing he got over the years from Rin on him. Calling him an idiot is the nicest thing he's saying right now.

But Rin knows what he is doing is right and he can't avoid this. It is incredibly important that he speaks to Lucifer and he drops to the ground in front of the Illuminati. They stare at him, at his flaring white wings and the blue fire that covers him as he plants Kurikara in the ground.

“Lucifer! I know you are there! Come on out! I want to speak to you!”

* * *

The request reaches Lucifer. It can't help but do so, being delivered to him personally by Zoya.

“Onii-chan!” Natsuko immediately squeals, looking a few seconds away from bouncing around excitedly. Lucifer doesn't notice the fond smile that briefly slips on to his face at that.

“Sir...will you speak with him?” Zoya asks hesitantly. “He...has put up a wall of fire in our way. It will take some time to get by and the Order will be in position long before us.”

Lucifer considers this, glancing over at Natsuko. She smiles at the question in his gaze. “He means it. Onii-chan doesn't do lying if he doesn't have to and he doesn't have to. You can try talking to your little brother. You might learn some interesting things!”

Lucifer turns back to Zoya, who covers her baffled expression with long ease of practise, and slowly nods. “Yes.”

“Yes.” Lucifer looks out over the army and the slowly brightening plain where beyond the Gate waits. “I will speak with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? COMMENT. You will not get the last chapters unless you comment.
> 
> Also I didn't describe the outfits because I blanked on them. Some of you artists can probably come up with cool stuff.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely in the final stretch...really what are we to do after? Well, I suppose the readers can figure out some things...I might make some offers in regards to some unwritten side stories...
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy. We close out the end of the year with the start of the final clash...
> 
> Also, I HAVE A NEW NOVELLA. YOU CAN BE NICE AND GO [HERE](http://raininwinter.com/downloads/donut-and-reaper-epub/) TO BUY IT. SUPPORT ME SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MONEY ISSUES IN THE NEW YEAR. 
> 
> (note the link leads to the epub version. check your right to find the link to the mobi format if you need that)

It is impossible to not notice the big band of fire that spreads across the plains, especially considering how brightly blue it is.

“What the...” Ryūji gapes at what he sees, outfit still mussed up from only having recently woken up. “What the hell is Okumura doing?!”

Renzō snorts, leaning on his knees and watching the flames with worried eyes. “Being Rin.”

“According to a helpful slyph, Okumura Rin just called out Lucifer to talk.” Lightning reveals casually, making everyone in hearing range gape.

“To talk?!” Angel splutters. “What does he think that will do?”

“We don't have any fatal causalities.” Renzō says, realizes it as he speaks. “And...there has been something off with things for a time.”

“What about that base incident? And what happened with your family?” Angel demands, shooting a nasty glare at Tōdō who pretends to ignore it in favour of some fluff on his jacket.

“That happened while Lucifer was comatose, didn't it?” Renzō turns to Tōdō, who scowls at being addressed.

The click of a gun reminds him of Yukio being there, who gives him a cold smile. “I have the key to your bindings Tōdō-san, please do not forget. I can easily make it so you _have_ to tell us.”

“Yes.” Tōdō admits after a moment, looking annoyed about it all. “And he has been acting odd since he went looking for information on your brother's magic.” He admits reluctantly as Yukio gestures for him to continue. “As if he's communicating with someone but no one could see them.”

Everyone stares at him, stunned. Even Mephisto is staring now, looking like he can't believe it. Meanwhile, something seems to click in Ying Hua's eyes and a slow smile spreads on her face.

“Who is he talking to?” Shiemi wonders softly, glancing over where she can see the blue flames.

“That's not the question...is he sane is more the question.” Lightning corrects her.

“No. I'm sure he's sane.” Everyone turns to Ying Hua at that and she smiles even bigger at them. “I think Rin-kun might have a chance with this. So we should let it happen for now, yes?”

Lightning considers it for a moment, then gives a sharp nod. “Very well. Let's make preparations for things going south though. I rather not be caught with my pants down!”

_'No one wants to see you with your pants down...'_ Is the thought of a few, who look disgusted at that very thought, though they quickly jump to work at making sure everyone and everything is prepared for things going to the bad.

**Chapter 52: Light's Decision**

Lucifer steps forward towards Rin, almost marching and full of dignity. Zoya is a presence that is irremovable at his right shoulder and a few steps back, back straight and face like stone. Natsuko, however, hovers vaguely at Lucifer's left, at times darting ahead and then back, annoyed at his slow pace.

Eventually he stands in front of Rin at a respectable distance. Far enough away that neither can attack immediately, but close enough for a proper conversation.

Rin meets his gaze then turns to look at Zoya. “I didn't say that anyone else could be here.” Rin points out casually, making Zoya bristle.

“Why--” Lucifer raises a hand before Zoya can say anything, wondering at how short her temper has gotten recently, examining Rin carefully.

“Very well.” He says with a slow nod, then turns to Zoya. “Zoya, return back.”

“Sir...” Zoya looks shocked, looking between Rin and Lucifer with concern shimmering in her eyes. She finally gets a hold of herself and nods, saluting stiffly. “Yes, sir.”

Rin watches her go carefully, then once she's out of hearing range he turns back to Lucifer. “I'm glad you decided to talk.”

Lucifer eyes the picture Rin makes, with those enchanted wings on his back and the blue flames covering him gently thanks to the drawn Kurikara. To a human, having Kurikara out would be truly a display of threat, but for a demon it is much more complex. It is both a show of strength and vulnerability. Perfect for a peaceful discussion.

Lucifer's tail lashes. “Have you made your choice to join our side?”

Rin stares at him, looking surprised for some reason. “That's what your offer was, wasn't it?”

It is now Lucifer's turn to stare, not understanding how Rin missed things while standing right there. “Yes.” He says after a moment, ignoring how Natsuko is giggling over that.

“Stupid.” Rin retorts, looking almost disgusted. “You should know better than that. That offer was never a choice. I would never join. Not with what you did to Izumo and others. Inari and Kyōto is only a sample of what kind of bullshit monstrous deeds you fund with the Illuminati.”

Lucifer bristles a bit at that, but then Natsuko speaks. “He's not lying. You did hurt a lot of people with those things and could have hurt even more if things had been different. And even now...what does your money go into Lucifer-san?” Lucifer does not answer her question, keeping his gaze locked on Rin's.

“Then what do you wish to talk about?” Lucifer finally asks.

“You stopping this.” Rin waves a hand around him at the plain, the battleground they stand on. “At this rate, it's going to make what's coming even worse. And do you really think he wants the same thing you do?”

“He?” Lucifer questions, narrowing his eyes at those words.

“Satan.” Rin says, ever blunt. “Do you really think that monster wants such things?”

“Our _Father_ ,” Lucifer stresses that word as if to correct Rin, “is the God of Gehenna. What he desires cannot help but be--”

“Insane.” Rin interrupts him. “You got it all wrong Lucifer. _I met him_. He possessed the man I really do consider my father, ripped off a good chunk of his hand, nearly killed him, and tried to drag me into Gehenna.” Rin snarls a bit at the last. “It's only luck and me drawing Kurikara that had the both of survive. Luck and my magic.”

“And you know what he said to me then?” Rin asks, getting a mute shake of the head from Lucifer. “He said; _I'm a perfect entity with infinite power._ _But there is just one thing, just one little thing, I don't have. You know what that is? A substance in this world powerful enough to contain me. Anything I touch in this world is doomed to destruction. Just like this body._ And then what did he add? He added not only that he wants Assiah but **_I'm_** what he needs to do so.”

“You are mistaken Lucifer.” Rin shakes his head sadly. “You wanted to craft a vessel for your _father_ , right? That's what Renzō told me. But he already has it. You were discarded before you even knew it. He doesn't have sons Lucifer, he has _tools_.”

Lucifer hesitates in answering to that, looking lost. Natsuko hovers over him, wanting to say something but knowing she can't at this moment.

“You lie.” Lucifer settles on after a moment, voice hoarse. “I...that is a lie.”

“It is the truth.” Rin insists, but Lucifer is already shifting his stance to a more battle ready one. Rin sighs, looking behind him to see the Illuminati also look to be getting ready to fight once again. “Fine, if you won't listen this way, I'll try pounding it into you.” Rin lifts Kurikara from the ground and takes one of the ready stances Shura taught him, the one that feels the most right to him.

He drops the blue flame shield across the plain and the battle starts all over again.

* * *

Kinzō is off as soon as the signal is given, ignoring Jūzō's complaints of him leaving. That damn German bastard had escaped last time – probably because he was getting his ass kicked – and no way was Kinzō letting him get away this time.

“YOU ASSHOLE!” Kinzō screams as soon as he spots him, leaping into the air and bringing his shakujō down on his own staff, glaring at him over the two braced weapons before leaping back.

“Heh. You again. Making me happy I don't have to kill anyone here.” The man sneers, looking Kinzō up and down. “I can just take you for myself!”

Kinzō bristles at that while his stomach stirs in disgust. “In your fucking dreams!”

And slams fire straight towards the bastard that really deserves to die.

* * *

Yukio as soon as the battle begins and he loses sight of Rin. _'Dammit Nii-san...what was with that risky thing?'_

Yukio shoots at some of the demons coming at him, relying on the other exorcists around him to help cover his back as much as he does theirs.

His mind whirls around, thinking of what was discussed and at first brought up by Lightning, not to mention tentatively confirmed by Tōdō at Yukio's prompting.

_'But he didn't take whatever you were offering...'_ Yukio grits his teeth, dropping back to reload in some cover. _'Dammit Nii-san, don't do anything foolish now!'_

* * *

Rin just knows one thing for sure as he meets Lucifer in battle. _'Yukio's gonna yell at me for this!'_ He sighs a bit, then jumps back as the first lance of light goes at where he was and explodes.

Rin gets blown back just from the backwash of that and curses as he gets Fly working properly to cover for him, getting him upright and in the air steadily. Rin looks around the area, trying to sense through the dust and heavy pressure of the Gate he can feel still pulsing sickly at him.

As he does, he notices vaguely that no one else is here, everyone having cleared out. Rin can't help but be thankful.

“Good...don't have to hold back.” He thinks viciously as he pulls out a Card and focuses. “Firey!”

Firey flares into existence and swarms down on the ground, slamming into Lucifer's barrier as much as clearing the dust cloud that obscured Rin's view. Rin meets Lucifer's eyes who only has a moment to realize what's next as Rin follows through with not only his blue flames, but with Thunder to harry Lucifer at the other side from Firey.

Lucifer manages to block them all and throw them back in Rin's face, Rin dodging and blocking some of the debris with Flower that swirls around him in a flurry of petals.

_'Shit...no wonder he's the highest ranked after Satan!'_ Rin groans, then focuses again on the battle before him. It doesn't matter how strong he is.

Rin has to win and he knows he can.

Lucifer already looks like what he did took something out of him and, spotting the tail at Lucifer's back, Rin gets a flash of an idea.

* * *

The sound of a very loud yowl reaches everyone's ears, making them all look around confused.

“What the hell was that? What demon makes that sound?” Shura asks out loud, huffing a bit as the battle starts to take its toil even on her.

Beside her, Mephisto laughs, sounding mighty amused. “That, my dear wild princess, was the sound of Aniue being reminded why we gentlemen keep our tails hidden!”

Shura chokes at that, wondering where Rin got the idea. Then she recalls Amaimon doing something very similar and glances over to see him slamming into a wall of powerful demons who are yelping at the sight of the Earth Demon King coming down on them. She at times questions why Rin released the spell on Amaimon, but so far he has behaved as he promised so she'll let it slide.

Besides, it's rather fun to actually be fighting _with_ that guy.

* * *

Renzō is saying some very rude things under his breath as he struggles to get to where Rin is. _'Dammit...Rin no...'_ He can't shake the feeling of dread that's in him, the one that feels like a very heavy steel object has been lodge in his chest.

“Rin...” Renzō begs as he struggles to get through the crowd. “Please...let me get to Rin...”

The item that Ying Hua gave him long ago and he never got rid of for whatever reason, starts to warm in his pocket. Renzō glances down, seeing it is glowing a vibrant golden colour. “What...?”

“ _Do you really want to save him?”_ A voice asks him. _“Do you want to save your love?”_

Renzō flushes at Rin being called his love and nearly gets hit by a random demon as he nods frantically. “Yes!”

“ _Then please, trust me. I will help you.”_ The voice vows. _“Just let me in.”_

“Anything.” Renzō breathes and means it. The golden light sweeps over him, painfully bright and even visible to others in this high miasma, making them step back in shock. Renzō closes his eyes against it and lets the spirit in.

There is a moment, then an explosion spreads out, clearing a big space around Renzō. Within the dust cloud, there is a soft sigh and the cracking coming from someone manipulating their hands and inadvertently cracking their knuckles in the process. “This will do. Don't worry. This is only temporary. I wouldn't take your life from you.”

The dust clears and Renzō opens amber eyes. But his appearance doesn't last long, his form shimmering as a man in his twenties, one of Chinese descent made especially apparent by his appearance and the clothing he is wearing, takes his place. He pulls the item out of his pocket and focuses, swinging out the sword that it has become.

He then looks around and gives a smirk. “Now, what shall I start with?”

The demons around him suddenly feel very, very scared.

* * *

Rin hits the ground hard, panting heavily. Fly droops on his back and he drops his staff thanks to his trembling, bleeding hand. He looks up to see Lucifer standing over him, looking calmly down at Rin.

“Rin. Have you changed your mind? You cannot win like this.” Lucifer says, voice level. Rin eyes a drop of blood that drips down from a cut on his forehead, then focuses again on Lucifer when he adds, “As you are my brother, I do not wish to kill you.”

Rin snorts at that. “My answer is still no. If you can't think of why, you are more hopeless than I thought. And here I thought you were finally thinking now.”

“What did you say?” Lucifer demands, actually looking angry at that.

“What I just said. I thought maybe you were changing, starting to really understand things. That you were learning what it really means to be human.” Rin glares at him. “But this proves I'm probably wrong.”

Lucifer hesitates. “I...I haven't changed...have I?” He glances over at Natsuko and Rin can't help noticing, though he can't see her.

“Oi, Lucifer...who are you talking to? Who's trying to help you? To save you?”

Lucifer opens his mouth then closes it, shaking his head. “No. You are going to make me betray father. I won't do that.”

“He's already betrayed you.” Rin tries to point out, but it's too late as Lucifer raises his hand and gathers energy.

“No!” Natsuko protests, unheard to anyone but Lucifer. “Lucifer-san, please don't! Please, I don't want you to fall!”

Lucifer hesitates at that, looking over at her again. “Fall?”

At that moment the explosive force of lightning hits them along with the cry of,

“Raitei Shourai!”

* * *

The electrical storm summoned on to Lucifer's head is hard to ignore, Shirō whipping his head around to stare in shock at that. He recovers in time to take advantage of his opponent's own shock and knocks the Illuminati Agent out in a swift move.

Staring out again, Shirō wonders what exactly is going on there now, feeling like something new has just come on to the battlefield and wondering why he's getting that feeling.

* * *

Rin stares at the person who is before him. At first glance, it looks like Syaoran, dressed very differently than he was the one time he properly met him. But underneath he can see...

“Renzō!?” Rin gasps, causing Syaoran to turn to look at him with a small smile.

“Yeah, he wanted to save you. So I helped.” Syaoran seems to be hinting at something there, but Rin is distracted by Lucifer's return. Syaoran turns to face him too, eyes narrowing intently. “If you wish, you can call for help too.”

Rin doesn't get to ask for clarification, as Syaoran blocks Lucifer's first attack with his sword before kicking at him, hard enough to send him back. Rin can only stare in awe as he sees how Syaoran fights, fast and fierce. Fierce and powerful enough to fight one-on-one with Lucifer. A worn out one but still...

_'Woah...he's amazing.'_ Rin then shakes his head and focuses again. _'Ask for help..._ _that's right._ _'_ Rin looks up at the sky. “I need help. I need the time to get through to Lucifer before it all falls apart. Sakura...you are there right? What you need, I'll grant. Help me. Please.”

And he gets his answer, a great light shooting down from the sky and surrounding him, a brilliant glow that is like a rising pink sun that makes everyone step back in shock.

Sakura stands up, a soft smile on her features. “Thank you, Rin-kun. I would not have been able to do this otherwise.”

“Sakura!” That cry makes her turn and she smiles.

“Yue-san. Kero-chan.” She greets the two guardians that land in front of her, looking awed and tearful in Keroberos's case to see her again. “I'm afraid this is only temporary.” She apologizes to them, rubbing Kero's head affectionately and smiling at Yue.

“I understand.” Yue says softly, then gives a neat bow. “Do you need any assistance, Sakura?”

Sakura nods. “I would like a little help at setting the boundary. Help me find where things end, please?”

Yue nods and takes to the sky, followed by Kero after he gives her an affectionate rub to her leg. Sakura smiles as she watches them go, then turns and approaches the fighting Syaoran and Lucifer.

_:Syaoran-kun.:_ Sakura says softly, getting his attention gently. _:Get ready please.:_

Syaoran smiles gently, surprising Lucifer at his expression even as they fight. _:No problem, Sakura.:_

_:_ _I am ready.:_ Yue announces to her.

_:Ready here!:_ Kero sends as well, sounding cheerful.

Sakura sweeps out her hand, her magic circle lighting up in a brilliant display of light. “Stop.”

And the entire battlefield glows. Syaoran leaps away before he gets caught, landing next to Sakura neatly. Meanwhile, everyone else finds themselves unable to move enough to fight and stare in shock around them, trying to figure out who trapped them. Even Mephisto was caught, stunning him beyond belief.

So was Lucifer, who stares at Sakura with a strange awe, one that could be tinged by fear. “Who...who are you?”

“Kinomoto Sakura.” She says softly. “I believe you are supposed to listen to your little brother here.” She closes her eyes and releases Rin, followed quickly by Syaoran releasing Renzō from his possession. Renzō blinks, a bit dazed, and stares at the sword in his hand before it slowly fades away into the hanging pendent that Ying Hua gave him.

Sakura and Syaoran are still there though, floating above and a little behind Rin and Renzō, meeting their gazes with reassuring looks.

“Everything will _surely_ be alright.” Sakura assures Rin, who gives a grin at the familiar phrase.

He takes a deep breath and steps forward, heading to the still pinned Lucifer with a resolute look on his face. Renzō glances at the pendent in his hand, then stuffs it into his pocket and follows after Rin.

He's not letting him go.

* * *

Lucifer glowers at Rin as he approaches him, with Renzō standing just a little behind him. “What do you want?”

“I still want to talk.” Rin tells him softly. “I still want to convince you. I know you already have mostly changed, you just don't want to admit to it. Who did it?”

Lucifer pauses. “Who?”

“Yeah...it seems like someone you really care for has been helping you a lot.” Rin smiles softly at Lucifer, whose eyes widen slightly at that. “A good friend. I think that's good. You...didn't ever have them before, did you?”

Lucifer opens his mouth and pauses, looking down. “I can't betray father.”

“Lucifer...he honestly doesn't seem to want the same as you.” Rin sighs, rubbing his forehead. “If you are still stuck on it...how about you think of your friend. What would he do to them?”

Lucifer pauses, glancing to the side to see Natsuko waiting for him there, a sad look on her face. “He...he would kill her. Because he would consider her worthless.”

“But she's not, is she?” Rin asks, giving another smile to him that surprises Lucifer when he turns to look.

“Rin's right you know.” Renzō adds. “Satan never seems like the sanest person. He might not have truly caused the Blue Night, but you can't say he didn't enjoy the result. You want a world where demons and humans can be together. Satan just wants Assiah I'm thinking.”

“...if that is true, what can I do else?” Lucifer asks. “Everything I did was for that world. How can I walk away from that as well?”

“But that wasn't ever going to grant you your dream.” Rin points out calmly. He shakes his head. “In fact, it was moving away from it. You drenched your hands and others in blood. You can't deny that. It was done and it's awful. You tore apart families and friends and entire communities. But...you can now walk away and pick another path. A better way.”

“...” Lucifer hesitates, then opens his mouth to respond.

At that moment, a great presence is suddenly felt above everyone, making them all flinch in shock. The sky abruptly darkens and a great rumble goes up. A strange shrieking, hellish noise fills the air, coming directly from the Gate.

And blue fire pours down from the sky as the same time the ground rips open at their feet.

* * *

Lucifer drops into the chasm before he can react, shocked at the suddenness of things. A hand grabs on to him and he looks up, stunned to see Rin with a grimace on his face and his magical wings flapping hard as he struggles to keep a grip on him. “Damn. Yukio's right. I am too nice for my own good.”

“...Why?” Lucifer can only ask, hanging limply in the air.

“Why? Idiot...you see someone needing help, you fucking help them.” Rin shoots back. “Now grab my other hand damn you!” Rin holds out his hand, wavering slightly as they slowly sink down into the chasm. “I'm going to drop you at this rate.”

Lucifer stares at Rin then, slowly, reaches out.

And takes his hand.

The world almost seems to sing at that moment, as Lucifer and Rin meet eyes once more and Lucifer comes to his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? COMMENT. You want next year to start with the next chapter yes? SO COMMENT.
> 
> Other thing you can do is find the tvtrope pages and make them all extra pretty and up to date.
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR folks. Let's make sure it's a damn fucking good one to make up for the shit we went through this year.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the New Year folks. Remember to comment if you want to get the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I HAVE MY OWN SECOND NOVELLA OUT CHECK IT OUT [HERE](http://raininwinter.com/downloads/donut-and-reaper-epub/). I do need the money folks.
> 
> And if anyone guesses correctly where Juzo and Kinzo's conversation comes from, you are awesome.

Great cracks are appearing below and with the fire above them, pandemonium is the result as everyone panics at all of this. The spell releases them, allowing them to flee as best they can but the blue fire that's coming down can't be avoided.

Or so they think, before the Shield Card Rin prepared not so long ago activates at that very instant, the blue fire flaring over the massive shield that covers everyone, all of whom stare up in awe at that.

“Holy crap...” Shura swallows. “What...oi, Sir Pheles what is...?” She trails off as she sees the look on his face, a carefully blank one. “Sir Pheles? Oi!”

Mephisto visibly shakes himself free of what he is sensing . “Satan has appeared.” Mephisto looks rigid and could almost be considered tense. “I believe he took over the Gate.”

Shura feels like she was punched in the gut by those words. “Oh...fuck me.” She decides upon to sum up her feelings there.

“Maybe later.” Mephisto says, sounding absentminded. “Kirigakure-san, we do need to do something about those demons coming at us all.”

“Say what?” Shura demands.

“I said we needed to deal with the demons--”

“That's not what I was talking about.” Shura narrows her eyes at the demon before her. “What was that before?”

“Kirigakura-san I have no clue what you are talking about.” Mephisto says, looking away from her. “Now, let's see...ah you there! Start getting others attention please. I have a command to go out!”

Shura grumbles to herself but follows Mephisto anyways, mentally promising to investigate what was probably a “slip” of the demon later on.

That's assuming they all survives this of course.

**Chapter 53: Renzō's Feelings**

Rin lands on the ground along with Lucifer, sighing in relief once he hits the ground. He looks up and sees Shield is still holding despite Satan's offence against it, which relieves him even more.

“Rin!” Renzō calls out, running up to him and looking him over frantically as Fly dispels and Rin pushes back some of his hair as he slows his breathing. “Are you okay?”

Rin nods, giving a weak smile to Renzō. “Yeah, I'm fine. More worried about the Gate now.” Rin turns to focus on said Gate and frowns. “He has n't fully got it yet, it's still unstable but...”

Beside them, Lucifer is dealing with Zoya, who is looking at him in shock. “Sir! What happened there...?”

Lucifer glances over at Rin and Renzō, before turning back to look at Zoya. “I suppose something important. Call off the attack on the Order.”

“Sir?” Zoya asks, sounding hesitant.

“Anyone who still wishes to fight is expelled immediately from the Illuminati and shall be dealt with as you see fit .” Lucifer continues, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Anyone who later disagrees with the new goal and route we will take will also be expelled. Right now, that Gate is the most dangerous thing here and no one can do anything about it if we are too busy fighting each other.”

Zoya hesitates for a moment, glances at Rin, then turns back to Lucifer, examining his features. Whatever she finds there makes her relax and she gives a small smile as she salutes Lucifer. “Yes Commander. I'll make sure they all know this.”

* * *

Jūzō rushes through the crowd as the fights slowly break up, Illuminati very confused about the new orders. Though the exorcists are even more so. Jūzō doesn't care right now. He knows some are still refusing to stop fighting and he recalls that Kinzō was fighting someone before everything went to hell.

He finally finds him next to a chasm, collapses, looking rather battered and a bit stunned. The shifting light from the still attacking blue fire on the barrier above him casts him in strange light and Jūzō worries for a moment over what his exactly condition is.

“Kinzō!” Jūzō cries, stumbling down next to Kinzō. “Are you okay?”

Kinzō blinks slowly, turning his head carefully. He slowly sits up, rubbing his head. “Uh...yeah...”

“What happened to the guy you were fighting?” Jūzō asks.

Kinzō glances at the chasm next to him. “Last I saw... trying to learn to fly.” A loud crashing sound echoes up from below. “He wasn't doing it very well.”

Somehow, Jūzō manages to keep a straight face. “Maybe it will come in time.”

“He doesn't really have that much time.” Kinzō observes. Another loud thump is heard distantly from below, a somewhat wetter one. “Does bouncing count?” Kinzō asks, all wide eyed.

Jūzō nearly loses it at that, shaking his head. “No. No it doesn't.”

“Then I guess he didn't learn in time.” Kinzō says cheerfully, with a wide grin. He finally stands at that, stretching out, with Jūzō following him. Kinzō looks out at the busy yet desolate plain around and then up at the shield being hammered by the blue fire. “My, what a wonderful day this is!”

Jūzō finally loses it at that point and it takes a few minutes for him – and Kinzō as he gets him going too – to stop laughing so hard.

* * *

Satan's fire keeps battering at Shield's protection, making Rin wince. “It can't last forever...gotta get him to stop somehow so we can actually move.”

“Yeah, but any ideas there?” Renzō asks, turning to Rin who shrugs. He sighs and tries to think himself. It's not like he knows anything about Satan aside from a few things in texts and things. He then blinks, and turns to Lucifer who is still busy dealing with his Illuminati and arguing with them. “What about asking him? He knows him well enough, right? He might have an idea to make him at least slow down enough to let us get to that damn Gate.”

Rin stares at Renzō, then slowly grins as he realizes he's right. “That's right...Oi! Lucifer!” Rin calls, getting Lucifer's attention and the ire of some of the Illuminati. “Any idea how to get _him_ to stop at least for a little so we can do something?”

Lucifer looks up to where he is pointing and frowns. “If he had another target to go after, perhaps he would move away. As long as he considered the target more important than this one.”

“Is that so...” Rin looks thoughtful, nibbling on his finger a bit in thought. Renzō looks in concern at him, not liking the expression on his face.

Neither of them notice that Lucifer has a very similar expression on his face. In fact, no one does except for a certain spirit.

* * *

“ Lucifer-san, wait!” Natsuko protests, as Lucifer carefully makes his way away from the bickering group and towards the edge of the Shield.

“I will not wait.” Lucifer does his best to ignore her as she flutters around him. “We are running out of time and the barrier that Rin put up is weakening.”

“But that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself!” Natsuko protests. “I know what you are doing! You just betrayed him so you think that you should...that's not how this works mister!”

“Sorry.” Lucifer gives her a soft smile as he halts in front of the barrier, which shudders slightly as the strain slowly gets to it from the powerful blue fire that is attacking it. “Thank you for your concern but I have made my choice.”

He steps through the barrier, vaguely hearing Natsuko's frustrated cry, “This isn't Star Wars you moron!”

Natsuko huffs, then glances behind her. A shimmering light flows over her like a scarf before unravelling and travelling back behind her to the crowd. That done, Natsuko nods and dives through the barrier herself, intent on not letting Lucifer go.

* * *

Rin lifts his head, feeling a strange sensation that wraps around him. He turns to find out where it came from and stops as he realizes something.

“What the...oi, where did Lucifer go?” Rin yells, shutting up everyone else who has been arguing.

There is a moment of silence as everyone registers it, then more noise happens as the Illuminati break into hysterics at the lack of their leader while the exorcists here demand to know where he went.

Rin rubs his forehead and steps out of the way of the mob , turning at a tug from Renzō who jerks his head in a certain direction. Rin follows where he gestured and realizes that Lucifer went that way.

“Fucking hell...he's doing something stupid again.” Rin grumbles, then goes off towards the suicidal demon king before he can do as he plans, with Renzō right behind him.

* * *

Rin gets there just in time to hear the tag end of the conversation.

“You are worthless then!” Satan snarls from the strange Avatar he has created in blue flames – something Rin guesses is only possible thanks to the thick miasma and the Gate nearby – before pulling back the flames from Shield so he can strike at Lucifer.

Rin dives in first and barely manages to deflect the flames with his own, stumbling to the ground and grabbing his arm which is bleeding profusely. He thinks it might have broken from the force of the backlash of the two blue flames meeting.

“Rin.” Lucifer looks stunned to see him there, obviously not expecting him.

“Rin!” Renzō's voice is more frantic and even terrified, diving towards Rin and grabbing hold of him. He then shivers and shakes as he realizes he's also now under Satan's regard.

“You...my son. My greatest creation and yet my greatest failure...how did you do it? Is is because of your whore of a mother?” Satan sneers.

Rin snorts. “As if. It's just how it worked out. It would have worked out rather like this anyways no matter what. Though,” Rin smirks as a thought comes to mind, “in this case you can't ever possess me or Yukio can you?”

Satan roars and throws his blue fire at them all, Rin closing his eyes and desperately pulling up his magic and flames both to block him again.

But it turns out he doesn't have to as another light suddenly bursts into being and blocks it fully, grabbing hold of that power without any hesitation. Rin opens his eyes, stunned by what he senses, to see a glowing girl floating in the air with beautiful white wings outstretched as she holds back Satan's power.

“...Natsuko!” Lucifer manages to look even more stunned at this and the girl turns to look at him, smiling.

“You called me by name, Lucifer-san!” She says cheerfully, then turns to look at Rin. “I'm glad to see you alright, Onii-chan.”

Rin freezes, feeling like something just slammed down on him. “N-Na...Natsuko?” He whispers hoarsely, gripping his arm even tighter at her nod. Renzō's own eyes widen, as he realizes who this must be, glancing concernedly over at Rin. “You are...” Rin manages a smile. “You are okay.”

“Yeah. I always was. And will be.” Natsuko turns back to Satan and takes on a serious expression. “You are going to head back for a time Mr. Bad-Guy. You aren't allowed here right now.” She seems to pull on the energy, then with a shrieking sound lets it go back at Satan.

Satan screams and seems to half-fade away as he retreats back to Gehenna, shrieking threats all the way. Natsuko floats down to their eye level, and turns to Lucifer who is the first to step forward towards her.

“Well...I'm glad you are okay Lucifer-san but...” Natsuko looks up at the sky and gives a soft smile. “It's my time to go now.”

“Natsuko...” Lucifer stretches out his hand towards her then hesitates. “Must you?”

“Hm, mmh .” Natsuko nods, a sad smile on her face. “But it's okay. It's not just that I did that, I kinda wasn't supposed to be that flashy hehe . It's just time for me to go. Everything will surely be alright. That's what Sakura-neechan says. And that means that we can meet again. Though I'll be my new self then. I hope you like her too.”

She then turns to Rin and smiles at him. “I won't forget you either, Onii-chan. And, Onii-chan?” Natsuko glances over at Renzō, who is still somewhat holding on to Rin, before turning back to Rin. “Please open up to the thought people can really love you. That they do, sometimes in ways you truly don't expect. ”

“Natsuko?” Rin asks, confused.

She giggles. “It's alright if you don't understand yet. You will, I'm sure.” Natsuko meets Renzō's gaze and gives him a big wink. She then twirls around and lifts her arms to the sky. “Goodbye! I know you will all be good and happy in the future!”

She spreads her white wings and then, suddenly, she's gone. A single feather floats down and Lucifer holds out his hand to catch it.

The three stare at the place where she was and Lucifer lifts his free hand to his face, wondering at the wet he can feel there. He lifts back his finger tip, staring at the water droplet there, then looks at where Natsuko was.

_'Tears...real tears...'_ Lucifer wonders at it.

“ _A heart is a heavy burden! But I know you can bear it!”_

Lucifer looks up at that voice and, slowly, smiles. He takes a deep breath and nods.

Yes, he can bear this, as much as a role in a strange future he still doesn't know yet.

* * *

Everyone – everyone who is believed to have a right to a voice in planning that is, which to Rin's surprise does include him – gathers together after Satan is confirmed to be gone for the time. Neither Rin, Renzō, or Lucifer would explain why, and after the last attempt had Renzō threatening to use Yamantaka's black flames on the nuisance to leave him a drooling idiot, everyone shut up and focused on the more important matters.

Like how they are to get rid of the Gehenna Gate with Satan practically taken over it.

“ Well, obviously we first need to get to the place.” Lightning says cheerfully to the crowd. Nearly everyone there grumbles at that, exchanging wary looks. Lightning doesn't let his smile waver, despite the obvious tension between the Illuminati and Order. Hell, between some of the Illuminati and _Tōdō_ , obviously not expecting him here. _'But he's tied to Angel still so no way Angel's letting him out of his sight.'_

“ And a plan for that would be...?” Shirō begins, looking around the table.

“It is Rin who has to get to the Gate.” Lucifer's words there send out a ripple of surprise, everyone turning to him. He, meanwhile, looks over at Rin. “Isn't that right?”

Angel lets out a cry. “That's right! You brat, you said you destroyed a real Gehenna Gate when you first drew that kōmaken of yours!”

“SAY WHAT?!” Rin winces at the big cry that goes up among everyone, even Mephisto staring at him in shock. Mephisto, by the way, is as far from Lucifer as possible and the two brothers seem to be studiously ignoring each other . Rin sighs and shelves that as something to deal with later.

“ Um...yes.” Rin glances over at Shirō. “I guess Oyaji doesn't remember but he...Satan tried to throw me into Gehenna at the end so...I smashed the Gate. I didn't know it was something not many could do until recently.”

“So, right. Our King of Light here is correct.” Lightning says with a grin. “We need to get Okumura Rin to the Gate and hope his magic is enough along with his own powers to slam it close in the crazy old demon's face. So, strategies for clearing the way?”

After some grumbling and arguing, everyone settles down to discuss this, coming up with the various ways each of them and/or their units can aid in this regard.

Except for Rin, who frowns in thought and clutches the Key around his neck, mind whirling. Ying Hua notices and frowns slightly in worry, wondering what exactly Rin is thinking in there.

And hoping it's not something foolhardy and reckless for once.

* * *

“ Me?” Yukio stares at Shirō. “I'm...what?”

“Main goal is to get Rin there, but you have blue flames too and potentially the same power. At the very least, you can provide backup and help Rin actually survive to get to the centre.” Shirō claps his hands over Yukio's shoulders. “You aren't the only one going with him. His two guardians are going as well, and Shima-kun insisted on going as well.”

“Shima-kun...you mean _him_ ?” Yukio stares up at Shirō in shock. “And everyone let him?!”

“He does have Yamantaka.” Shirō points out smoothly. “He's also very determined to be there for Rin and I get the feeling he'll end up there no matter what we choose. Best to make it official.”

“I...see...” Yukio's mind whirls at that, thinking on the implications of all that means.

“What's wrong with it, Yukio? Something trouble you?” Shirō asks gently, concerned eyes considering the pale face Yukio .

“Um...maybe...I need to talk to Shima-kun. Excuse me.” Yukio quickly moves out of the way after a short nod-bow, heading to where he guesses Renzō will be.

He's not disappointed, finding him being fussed over by his brothers and father as they make sure he's ready for his dangerous mission.

“Yeesh, Jū-nii, you already said that! If you say it too much, the words lose meaning!” Renzō complains, ducking out of his grasp. “I know already, calm down! All this fussing doesn't help.” He softens when he sees Jūzō's look. “I know you're worried, but I'm gonna be as careful as I can, I swear.”

“I sure hope so. I'm certain your mother will kill me if you don't come back alive.” Yaozō says, trying to make a joke out of it. It falls somewhat flat in the air, but Renzō manages a smile anyways.

“Excuse me?” Yukio gets their attention as politely as possible. “I would like to speak to Shima-kun...Renzō-san I mean.”

The family exchanges looks, then Renzō grins at him. “Sure. See you guys after this is all over!” Renzō says, then half leaps away from them and towards Yukio, the crystal rings on his staff jangling as he does so.

“What is it?” Renzō asks as soon as he's in proper range of Yukio and they are away from his family. The look in his eyes suggests he already knows.

“I don't trust you.” Yukio says, bluntly. “I don't think I can at this point.”

Renzō nods, not looking offended. “Fair's fair. I'm having trouble trusting you too.”

“True.” Yukio side-eyes him for a minute, then adds, “But I'm going to trust you with Nii-san.”

Renzō freezes at that. “What...are you serious?”

Yukio stops as well at that and turns back to look at him. “Yes. I will trust you with Nii-san. Don't make me wrong.”

Renzō stares at him for a moment, then laughs. “I never will. If I do, I'll be the first on my ass.” Renzō promises him.

Yukio gives a small smile at that. “Good.”

And it is. It is good enough for Yukio at this moment in time, and good enough for Renzō.

More than good enough for Rin's sake .

* * *

The assault starts early in the morning, everyone needing as much light as possible. Mainly the humans, but even the demons or alters know that the light is needed in another fashion; all of their enemies will not be as strong in daylight as during nighttime.

And it starts with an immense bang, with both Mephisto and Lucifer, reluctantly working together, slamming back half of the demons in their way with their power. Amaimon then uses his own power to send a great spike of earth down the middle, clearing something like a corridor for the Gate group. Ying Hua adds the final touch, producing an aerial assault that takes out what remains in the way.

“Go!” They are ordered and they do, with Keroberos and Yue in front to help keep the way clear and Yukio in the back along with Renzō to keep any other demons off them.

Soon enough everyone loses them in the massive battle that swarms over them in the form of crazed demons, but those with the right senses can at times pick them up, or a particularly big explosion or attack goes up from them, assuring they are still on their way.

But they don't have time to do anything but hope for the best, instead focusing on their own survival in their own battles.

* * *

Yukio bites back a few curses, barely, reloading his guns quickly and going after the crowd of demons. “There are too many of them!” Yukio glances ahead to see they still haven't reached the Gate and won't any time soon.

“That is the problem, isn't it?” Renzō remarks casually, calling up large spikes of ice and scattering them across the demons incoming at them in a deadly shower. “But we got to get there.”

“Yeah...” Yukio considers things for a moment, biting his lip. “You guys, Nii-san, Shima-kun, go on ahead!”

Rin whirls at that. “Yukio...wait...you aren't saying...”

“Someone needs to stay behind and keep them busy.” Yukio says, shooting out again into the crowd of demons. “It is best to be me at this point.”

“Yukio!”

“The demons will probably be worse further in, at which point Yue and Keroberos will have to fall behind to cover your backs.” Yukio explains despite Rin's protests. “At this point I'm the best.”

“But...Yukio...!” Rin looks almost scared at the thought.

Yukio snorts and sheaths his guns. He's running out of ammo at this rate and needs to conserve it. Instead, he takes in a deep breath. “Nii-san...I am your twin.”

He lets out his deep breath along with flames, summoning up his blue flames and spreading them out towards the demons in their way. Screams and burning flesh and matter is the result, the demons all drawing back under that assault.

“I've been practising Nii-san.” Yukio says with a smile at Rin's stunned look . “Along with some magic. I will be fine. You just got to get to that Gate and shut it down.”

Rin hesitates for a moment, then nods. “Be safe.” He says quickly, then along with Yue, Keroberos, and Renzō he heads off.

Renzō is the last to leave, giving Yukio a respectful salute before charging after Rin.

Yukio lets out a huff, then looks out at the demons around him. They are whispering, hissing, and he _understands_ them.

“ _Prince...”_

“ _Blue Flames...”_

“ _The prince is here...”_

“Yeah, I am.” Yukio gives a vicious smile, all fangs and threat . “And you guys aren't going to be here long if I have any say!”

The air burns blue.

* * *

Yukio is right in the end, not that Renzō didn't expect him to be judging by that recurring dream. Deeper in, and closer to the Gate, Yue and Keroberos stay behind to allow them through much like Yukio did.

Rin looks even more scared with them lost, something Renzō can't stand. Giving Rin a nudge as they run through the metal halls of the facility, Renzō smiles at him once he has his attention. “It's okay Rin. We'll going to get through this.”

Rin manages a smile. “I...I sure hope so...”

“Well...” Renzō blinks, considering how long they have been fighting and what day it must be. “It must be New Year's Eve right now.”

“What?” Rin exclaims, obviously having not expected that.

“Yeah. We got a day after your birthday for prep and then after we've been here for about two days fighting the Illuminati until you did what you did to get through to Lucifer. This is the third day and makes it the 31  st  . New Year's Eve.”

Renzō laughs then at a thought. “Well, in the Northern Hemisphere at least...”

“...I can work with that.” Renzō turns to see Rin, his eyes lit up again and a flush in his cheeks once more. He grins at Renzō. “I can work with that, magically speaking.”

Renzō doesn't get a chance to ask what exactly Rin means, before they are at the Gate and they are promptly distracted by the immense _thing_ in front of them.

And the deep, booming voice that roils over them tinge d with blue fire.

“So...my traitor son has come with a weakling to defy me once again.” Satan rumbles, sounding displeased. Angry too, and yeah, Renzō can tell why Rin calls him crazy. He _reeks_ of crazy in how Renzō can sense his half-merge with the Gate and the strange Avatar of blue flames he formed to talk to them with.

“ I was never your son.” Rin spits out. “Your creation, yes, but you never have sons. Just tools and vessels for your service.”

Satan doesn't answer that for a long time. And then a great dramatic sigh sweeps over them. “So you wish to halt this Gate? I have come prepared since last time, you won't be able to just slash into my magnificent Gate as before. The consequences...are too much for a weakling like yourself.”

Rin narrows his eyes, examining the Gate. He gives a sharp nod. “Maybe. But we'll have to see.” Rin shifts his stance. “I don't think you are going to win this one Satan. You aren't ever the winner here, no matter the outcome.”

Satan roars a disagreement and Renzō whirls around, calling up his magic, his true magic he's been keeping in the back of his mind for just this time, forming a circle of stars, a full moon, and a rising sun, as h e forms his shield all around them.

The blue fire flares around the shield, which _holds_ . Satan lets out a sound of shock and turns to Renzō, who smirks up at him.

“Correct yourself on the weakling bit, Satan- _sama_ .” Renzō sneers. “Humans have never been weak. And I got more reasons to be strong than you'll ever understand.”

Satan roars his fury and the Gate spills forth demons, horrible grotesque beings that Renzō can barely categorize. Renzō slides his way to be back-to-back to Rin and throws him a brilliant grin. “So, I say the one with the most kill count wins.”

Rin laughs despite himself and any nerves he had before vanish as he draws Kurikara and takes up a stance that allows for it and his Staff to be used in battle. “Alright. Let's go with that.”

A moment of silence, then movement, explosive movement, as the final battle begins.

* * *

Renzō takes care of a nasty spiny creature with foul breath that is trying to claw of Rin's head with a well-placed stab with his shakujō aided by black flames and an ice spell to freeze and shatter it.

Rin sweeps out with Windy to slam back a horde of monstrous critters way too interested in Renzō's flesh, followed by a small spell that sets them all on fire to keep them down permanently.

A strangely feminine monster tries to tear out Renzō's throat only to meet with a blast of water that quickly freezes and stabs into her.

A demon that obviously is a manticore by the looks ends up stabbed through by Kurikara and roasted by the blue flames.

Blue flames from Satan come roaring down, only to be blocked by a swirling shield built by Rin and Renzō both that takes that power and flings it back into his face.

“We need to get closer to that Gate!” Renzō shouts. “Oh, and I'm at 23!”

“35!” Rin shoots back, grinning at Renzō's groan and sending out another wave of blue fire. “Make that 40. And yes, we do. I'll clear a path with Fiery and we'll both move?”

“That should work!” Renzō agrees, slamming into a group of demons with ice, water, and black flames to destroy them. “35!”

A twist and Firey springs up like an avenging angel, all smug-faced and filled with glee at getting to be unleashed. His fire spreads all over the room, only not touching them as they burst through the path he clears and charge directly at the Gate.

It's not as simple as getting past the demons of course. Satan spams out his fire like mad in reaction to this, forcing them to dodge and pull up shields to protect themselves as they move through the minimal crowd of demons, slashing and smashing as they go.

Until they finally reach the Gate. It is immense, creaking, and rusty at this time. Smelling of metal and oil, and strange chemicals. It pulses in the air ever stronger here and Renzō wrinkles his nose at the scene of rot and stranger things that leaks through it.

“What can you do?!” Satan demands, throwing more fire at them. This time, Renzō's shield doesn't quite hold and he's sent back, screaming.

“Renzō!” Rin cries, reaching out to him. He then pulls back his hand into a fist and whirls on Satan with angry eyes. “Satan...this ends. NOW!”

Rin punctuates his sentence with slamming Kurikara into the ground so hard it makes the metal crack and shatter at some points. He lifts the staff over his head, his magic circle forming in a great light beneath his feet. “Satan...I sentence you--”

He's cut off, choking, as a stabbing pain goes through his abdomen. Looking down, coughing, Rin sees the stabbing black _thing_ from the Gate that got through him slowly pull out. He wavers on his feet, blood spilling out of him.

“Rin!” Renzō calls, running back to his side and grabbing on to him. “I got you...I got you...” Renzō looks down and meets Rin's gaze. “Take my magic. If you can use it, take it.”

“Take mine as well.” Yamantaka rumbles behind Renzō, startling him. “I will not fall here.”

Rin takes in a deep breath and nods. Slowly standing back up, still aided by Renzō, he raises his staff once more. Reaching inside, he starts to glow as he finds the leyline beneath this and taps into it.

“What...what are you doing?” Satan demands. “What are you doing? How are you doing it?!”

“I'm doing it because I'm not alone!” Rin shoots back at him, glowing ever brighter. Renzō and Yamantaka glow as well, as their own power flows into Rin. But it doesn't stop there.

_:I need help everyone. I request aid and power.:_

All around in the battle, certain people stop and focus on Rin, glowing brightly as the request reaches them and they gladly offer some of their own strength to aid him. Though Mephisto laughs a bit and does so with a bit of grandstanding, soon enough Rin is glowing super hot and standing straight up, meeting Satan head on.

“Satan...I sentence you to be imprisoned. Because it's not time yet for you to die. You will rot alone until that day!” Rin yells. “And this Gate shall end and something new shall begin in its place!”

Rin lifts the staff, the magic circle glowing even more so...

...and a glowing rectangle takes its place before Rin, shimmering and slowly forming a Card. Rin takes a deep breath and more magic circles appear, wrapping around the Gehenna Gate, forming loops of power with scripts and symbols glowing brightly.

“SEAL!” Rin calls and with a howl of fury, Satan is pushed back and away from the Gate, pushed far away and surrounded by Rin's magic. He struggles to get free, but it is too late as the circles slam into him and it's over for him. For now at least.

The Gate shudders and spasms, giving a great roar as it destabilizes without Satan there to support it. Rin grits his teeth and draws Kurikara from the ground, discarding his staff. Glancing at the forming Card, Rin leaps up and over to the Gate.

Kurikara slides through it like a hot knife through butter, though with more sparks, sputtering, and creaking sounds than that description suggests. Rin leaps back just as quickly once he's done, grabs his staff and whirls on the now complete Card which is glowing brightly.

“BALANCE!” He yells, slamming his staff into it and setting off its power for the first time.

And with a roar of great light, everyone and everything is hit by it and the backlash of the Gate being destroyed at the same time.

Everything goes dark. A magic fountain bursts to life beneath their feet.

And in the distance, the New Year Bells are ringing...

* * *

Shirō is groaning when he wakes up and no wonder. He feels like there is a hobgoblin party going on in his head. It slowly fades as time passes and he opens his eyes. For a moment he's confused by the stars he can see, then he sits up as memory hits him.

He stares at what he can see. He's not the only one getting up, but mostly he can see a field of unconscious people. Everyone who had been in the battle is there, he thinks, all slowly waking up and confused at things.

A gasp of shock has him turning and he recognizes the Illuminati lady there. Lucifer's second in command, with only the name “Zoya” attached for whatever reason. Her reason for grasping is her seeing her hands. Smoother, with claws on them. Looking at her, Shirō sees the pointed ears she has now, similar to his, and how her eyes are somewhat different too.

“What...what happened?” She asks.

“I think Rin happened.” Shirō says after a moment, slowly standing up and then offering his hand to her. She looks at it doubtfully, then finally takes it, carefully standing up.

A look around reveals she's not the only one who changed. Plenty are waking up and having a minor freak out over their changes.

“Why do I get the feeling it's not just us...” Shirō mumbles to himself as he helps Ryūji stand up, wavering slightly. He's got a rather feathery looking tail attached to him that Shirō wisely doesn't point out. Ryūji is already somewhat freaking out enough already.

“Okumura.” Ryūji says after a moment, glancing around and meeting the gazes of the other exwires. As soon as something appears to simultaneously occur to them all, they all shoot off running towards where the Gate was.

They aren't the only ones to take off in that direction, as Lightning is calling over a bunch of others to follow after them. Shirō tags along, finding himself followed by Zoya as well as the three demon kings here. All who look interested in things.

The first person they find is Yukio, who is getting fussed over by Shiemi and blushing at the attention.

“I said I'm fine. Everyone is. That wave healed people as much as anything else.” Yukio assures her, then looks up as the others approach. “Lightning-san. The rest are further in.”

Lightning nods and after a few more bits of fussing from Shiemi, the group continues on until they find Sekki along with Keroberos in his false form, both looking a bit wiped out but otherwise unharmed.

“They are in there.” Sekki points to the old facility where the Gate was. “And I believe this is a Happy New Year, hm?”

Everyone pauses, a bit surprised by that, then realize she's right. “It is...” Mephisto looks thoughtful at that, mind whirling. “That...Rin-kun could use that, magically and symbolically speaking...and he did as well...”

“Yes...that's why it was so powerful...set it off as the New Year was being ringed in.” Sekki gives half a laugh at that. “Come on, this way.”

The trip through the old base is silent, everyone surprised by how quiet it is. It's completely free of demons – outside of those with them – and something about it feels...clean, strangely enough. Like it was purified in a special manner.

However, once they reach the big room and see Rin with Renzō hovering over him nervously, Sekki holds up a hand.

“Wait.” She says, surprising a good chunk. “This might be his only chance for awhile. Might as well give it to them.”

“Excuse me?” Mephisto glances at her, wondering what she's going on about.

Ryūji snorts. “About time that coward did something...” He's smiling though, which takes the sting out of his words.

With that, it clicks to most and they have to hide their grins as a flushing Renzō turns to Rin and opens his mouth obviously to say something very special.

* * *

A hand on his shoulder makes Rin let out a soft moan, “Five more minutes...”

A laugh reaches his ears, light and cheerful. “Rin-chan, this isn't really the place for a nap. For one, that metal floor doesn't look comfortable.”

Rin slowly opens his eyes at that. “Renzō...what are you...” Rin blinks, then sits up with a yelp. “Oh!” He turns to Renzō and finds himself staring. “Uh...horns?”

Renzō laughs, showing that he also got fangs. “I think it's because I'm the closest to the Gate...though it could be other things. Have to see how the rest are doing first.”

Rin glances down at a small thumping sound and stares at the _freaking_ tail Renzō got. “Uh...”

“I think this makes me count as a half-demon.” Renzō sounds more amused than upset and that helps Rin relax. “Don't worry about it, though I'm going to have to figure out my magic again aren't I?”

Rin carefully reaches out with his senses and slowly shakes his head. “Nah. Your magic...shifted with you. It's more human feeling than mine. Mine's...perfect balance, while yours still leans towards human more.”

“Cool.” Renzō flashes a bright smile, that somehow Rin finds makes him flush. Which gives him pause as he realizes most of Renzō's smiles fluster him. “Good to see you up and about, Rin-chan.”

Rin automatically scowls at being called that. “Hey!”

Renzō sniggers. “Would you prefer sleeping beauty? Anyways, looks like you did it.” He gestures behind him and Rin looks up to see the massive blue crystal that now floats in this room. It pulses slightly and has something dark within. Something Rin knows very well what, and who, that dark spot is.

“Yeah...I did...though it won't last that long.” Rin sighs and shakes his head. _'But by that time, I should be able to kill him...with some help.'_ Rin thinks.

“That's good enough for now.” Renzō hesitates after that, face slowly going red. _'This is it...the time when we are alone and there's nothing else...'_ “Rin...?”

“Hm?” Rin looks up at Renzō, curious. He meets his brown eyes and slows, feeling like there is something about to happen here. “Renzō?”

“There...there is something I need to tell you. Something very important. I...I have been delaying too long since...since I realized this...” Renzō clutches his chest, face going even more red and his tail wrapping around his leg.

Rin stares at him, partially confused but also strangely flustered himself, his tail wiggling a bit in response to his nervous energy. “Renzō?”

“I like you!” Renzō blurts out. “That is...I love you. And...and I mean that. I love Rin.”

Rin stares up at Renzō, face slowly going red. His mouth opens but all that comes out is a rather garbled,

“Huah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts, feelings, feedback. GIVE IT OR NO NEW CHAPTER. You do want to know how it ends, right?


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha we are almost done...fuck what are we to do afterwards?
> 
> Well, first: I keep forgetting to do so but YES RIN'S MAGIC CIRCLE CHANGED WHEN HE COMBINED HIS DEMON AND HUMAN MAGIC. There is no art because it's a complicated thing. If anyone wants to volunteer, you can do so and we'll see about working out things from the rough idea and description I have. Be warned that when I say complicated I MEAN IT.
> 
> Second, I can always "auction" off some of the side stories for others to work on. If you feel confident in your writing skills and have an AO3 account, contact me on tumblr (you can message me on my main account [here](http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/) and also use that to link me to your account and hopefully work samples) and we can see about working something out. I'll see about doing a post on the "should be done" and "probably should be done" side stories that are unwritten.
> 
> Third, reminder that I have my own website [here](http://raininwinter.com/). It has two novellas you can buy and now a donate button to keep me from having serious money problems. I do, in fact, have minor money problems that could get worse if I'm not careful. Also, any ideas on what to DO on that website would be great...
> 
> Finally, ICD still has that tvtropes page which can always be improved. Go [here](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/InheritanceOfCardsAndDemons) if you want to add to it. This includes awesome, funny, and heartwarming pages. In fact, do those in particular I love those.
> 
> Now, onwards to the chapter!

It's impossible to not see Rin's red face even from all the way where they are. He's just too bright red. Sekki chuckles. “I suppose we've given them enough time.”

Stepping forward, she calls out to both of the boys, making them whirl around and stare at her and the rest with rather confused and flustered gazes.

“What...oh. Hey, everyone.” Renzō manages a grin, while Rin just lets out a soft hey, looking completely lost.

“What happened here?” Lightning immediately demands to know, looking at Rin.

Rin blinks up at him. “Uh...here...uh...” Rin slowly goes red again and trails off into incoherent noises.

Renzō shakes his head. “I uh...don't think you can get anything out of Rin-chan here right now...”

Lightning stares at him for a long moment, then chuckles. “Very well. What about you? Can you tell us anything?”

“Where the massive crystal came from.” Lucifer says, looking at the great crystal with a kind of awe.

“Uh...that's sorta Satan?” Renzō flinches at everyone's staring at him. “It...Rin turned him into that. That's all I know really. Just, uh...no one touches it that's for sure.”

“Good idea.” Shirō's voice sounds almost faint, and he glances at his son who's still staring into space with an awkward look on his face. He shakes his head. “For now, let's all get home and start working on damage control. I doubt that things stopped with just us being effected.”

“I think you are right.” Renzō says, slowly standing up, careful and very conscious of his new tail. Especially as a few others point it out. He notices he's not the only one who gained a tail and wonders at the commonality.

Then it becomes obvious as he realizes who exactly got them and snorts.

_'All close to Rin one way or another, friends or in one particular case family.'_ Renzō gives a soft smile and glances at Rin there and wonders how he subconsciously influenced things in that regard.

But Rin, meanwhile, is still too red to register anything but what is in his head.

**Chapter 54: Rin's Feelings**

“This is crazy....” Izumo moans as she finally gets to sit down in one of the comfortable chairs set up in what was the cafeteria of the old dorm that belongs to the Okumura twins. “Why did we have to run around and help calm down everyone in school from all the weirdass changes?”

“I have no idea, except that Sir Pheles is running around half of Japan right now?” Konekomaru suggests. “So are most of the exorcists as well...good thing they are way more reasonable than we expected...”

“Yeah...did Okumura do something there too?” Ryūji wonders, glances over to see Rin. He's still in a daze, only briefly having come out of it to calm down people and make it very clear that the demon stuff and alterations are all good and they _will_ get the medical checkups to prove it once everything has settled down enough for the school to arrange things in that regard.

“Not like he can tell us in his condition...oi, Pink Head you broke him!” Izumo snaps at Renzō, who winces.

“I didn't expect him to react like that!” Renzō protests.

“Well, Nii-san hasn't ever had something like that happen before.” Yukio points out calmly, looking up from the report he's writing. “In fact...I think he never really thought it possible.”

“What did he think wasn't possible?” Shiemi asks, quietly.

“Romantic love.” Keroberos answers for them from where he's half-collapsed on the table in his false form. “Ah think Rin's been for a long time secretly believin' that romantic love isn't possible, not directed at him. That's why he's like that.”

Everyone glances over at the dazed Rin and then turns to Renzō, who looks worried for Rin now. “But...how did he end up thinking that way?”

“No real friends outside of you guys before. He had people who wanted it and were friendly to him, but outside of Kinomoto-Li-san, he didn't have anyone he let close enough to actually be a friend. And Kinomoto-Li-san was never a possible romantic interest.” Yukio explains softly. “I think...Nii-san fooled himself about how he's been feeling that way as well.”

“Losin' his magic really hit him hard.” Keroberos sighs. “It massively crippled his self-esteem, not like he let people know. He mostly probably focused the damage on relationships and the like, since he already had lots of reasons to fully believe that wasn't possible for a monster.” Keroberos snorts. “Yeah, right. Rin's been the least monstrous kid Ah've ever met.”

“Rin is very kind.” Shiemi says softly. “But he's fragile too isn't he? That's why...” Shiemi glances at Renzō, who is watching Rin carefully with a soft look in his gaze as much as a bit of determination. “That's why it's Shima-kun, isn't it?”

Renzō blinks, surprised at his name. “Me?”

“Heh. Got a point there. Tanuki-punk is the one who can get Rin thinkin' better of 'imself.” Keroberos snickers.

“Oi, why Tanuki-punk?” Renzō demands, twitching a bit.

“Tanuki cause yer a tanuki. Punk because yer Rin's punk. Just like that punk Syaoran was Sakura's.” Renzō shuts up at that, cheeks pinking at that description while Keroberos laughs.

“Now, anyone know how to cook outside of Rin here? Ah'm hungry and Ah bet the lot of you are too.”

Some grumbling of stomachs answers that and with one last glance at Rin, wincing as they witness him walking straight into a wall, they all stand to see what they can do for food.

_'A good night's sleep should help Rin.'_ Keroberos thinks as he leads the rest out of the room, while Rin sits on the floor and stares up, stumped by the wall in front of him.

* * *

Rin wakes up the next morning to cool air on his face. Slowly turning his head, he sees the window was left open a crack for some reason. Slowly sitting up, Rin shivers slightly at the cold air before sliding his feet on the floor. It's not cold for some reason, Rin blinking a bit in surprise.

_'Oh. Right. I put some magic on that awhile back...'_ Rin recalls, since no one likes getting up to cold flooring he had rigged up something there with some help from Yukio, half teaching his brother at the same time.

Rin carefully stands up and heads to the window, wondering why it's open. He glances down at the desk to find a note pinned to the table by a rock. Picking it up, Rin carefully reads it.

“School is off beyond winter break as reparations are made and adjustments made to the...the curri-cu-lum thanks to the changes in all the student body and the staff as well. You can rest for now, and don't need to worry so much about us. Just take your time wrapping your head around things.” Rin looks up. “From Yukio.” He says softly.

At that moment, Rin remembers what Yukio is alluding too and flushes. “Um...right...bath and then...breakfast.” Rin decides after a moment. “I'll...work from there...”

* * *

Breakfast is a quiet affair, since he's the only one here right now. He slept in for so long that even Kero is gone out to help out with things. He's not exactly sure how Kero can help, but Rin accepts it for now. And Kuro has already eaten thanks to that, so instead rolls back to sleep after Rin briefly nudge him awake to check.

Rin sets down his chopsticks once he's done and sighs. The meal wasn't that fancy, Rin deciding on making some ochazuke with the leftovers he has so he can have something filling and healthy that doesn't take too much work.

“Now what?” Rin wonders. His mind goes back to something only two days ago...

“ _I like you! That is...I love you. And...and I mean that. I love Rin.”_

Rin flushes at that. “He can't...could he really mean that?” Rin wonders out loud.

A sound makes him look up and he blinks in surprise at seeing Ying Hua hanging next to the door, having knocked on the wall. “May I come in?” She asks softly.

Rin slowly nods. “Uh...sure.”

Ying Hua smiles and steps in, settling in the seat across from Rin.

“Uh...” Rin stands up, gathering up his dishes. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Oh, I'm fine Rin-kun.” Ying Hua assures him. “I'm just coming by quickly for a small talk.”

“Oh...” Rin carefully loads the dishes into the sink and starts the water. He then pours in the soap and watches things foam and bubble. “Um...what about?”

“About you and Tanuki-san of course. You and Shima Renzō-san.” Ying Hua smiles softly behind Rin's back. “He told you the truth, Rin-kun.” She says softly.

“He...he did?” Rin glances back at Ying Hua. “And...uh...how do you know what he said?”

Ying Hua laughs. “I think you might be the only one to not know before he confessed, Rin-kun. Tanuki-san was never very good at hiding his feelings, especially with how odd he was acting around you. A guy who rather avoid trouble when he can, always jumping into trouble to aid you? And the way he talks about you...and looks at you.”

“He loves you Rin-kun.” Ying Hua says softly, reassuringly. “The question is what your feelings are now that you know romantic love is possible.”

“He's...he's a guy.” Rin says softly.

“That's not stopping him with you.” Ying Hua points out gently. She stands up from her seat. “I'll leave you to your thoughts. Just think carefully on it Rin-kun. I'm sure the answer is already in you.”

Rin stares into the sink long past Ying Hua left. It's only long after Ying Hua is gone that he yelps and realizes the sink overflowed while he was busy thinking.

* * *

Rin decides eventually that he can't just stay in the old dorm and decides to go for a walk. Vaguely thinking to eventually pull out his key and go visit Shiemi, Rin for now wanders around the grounds of the Academy. Hoping that it will help him clear his head.

“Oh! Rin.” That voice makes Rin freeze and immediately blush. Turning, he sees Renzō approaching him with a bag in his hand.

“Re...Renzō.” Rin squeaks out. “I...uh...” _'Crap, I don't know what to say!'_

“Rin...I was going to give you this on your birthday but...well.” Renzō shrugs. He hands over the small bag and Rin automatically takes it. “And...I would like to say it again.”

Rin stares up at Renzō, breathless, as he smiles and says, “I love you. I really love you, Rin.”

Renzō then grin and shakes his head. “Well, I'm off for now! You can talk to me when you are ready!”

He races off, leaving Rin there in the chilly winter air staring at where he was with a lost look in his eyes. Eventually, Rin shakes it off and turns to the bag. Carefully, he pulls out a teddy bear from within it, shocking him. It's a pale brown bear with a pink ribbon around its neck and a tag there as well. Rin lifts the tag and stares at the name emblazoned on it.

“Renzō...?” Rin for a moment can't think of what this means, then he recalls...

“ _It's been a tradition for quite some time. If you give a teddy bear you made and name it after yourself to the one most important to you, you will be with them forever.”_

Rin flushes. “Oh...um...how could he...” _'He could.'_ Rin realizes, thinking of his morning meeting with Ying Hua. _'Ying Hua would have told him...told him about this...maybe even how it comes from Syaoran and Sakura...'_

Rin stares at the teddy bear “Renzō” and wonders at how hard his heart is beating.

* * *

Still clutching the teddy bear to himself, Rin carefully hovers outside the gate to Shiemi's garden. The barrier around it shimmers slightly to his sight, keeping it in a spring-summer state that is gentle but thorough with the flowers and plants bright.

Rin hesitates a moment longer, then carefully knocks on the gate, sending out a slight ringing sound that resounds throughout the garden. A few moments later, Rin hears the sound of footsteps and Shiemi comes into view. She brightens immediately upon seeing him.

“Rin! Why didn't you call?” Shiemi flushes happily at seeing him well. “Come in!”

Rin grins and carefully opens the gate, the spells on it having been modified long ago from the original ones that Rin broke. Now he doesn't have to worry there, as the spells are more complex and knowing, only reacting to something _hostile_ not just demonic in nature.

“Hey, um...can I stay for a bit? I'm willing to help out some.” Rin offers.

Shiemi beams. “S-sure! I don't mind. Oh, that's a very cute teddy bear! Where did you get it?” Shiemi blinks in confusion as Rin goes deep red at the teddy bear being mentioned. Peering closer, she notices a tag on the teddy bear and it's her turn to flush slightly at the name “Renzō” being on it. “Oh! Well, come on in Rin!”

Some time later, Rin is helping with some replanting, digging out holes carefully under Shiemi's supervision as she fusses and cares for the plants themselves. “There...these should do better here than that other spot. Honestly, what was I thinking...” Shiemi mutters to herself, making Rin chuckle.

“Trying something new?” Rin offers, carefully placing one of the plants into a freshly dug hole under Shiemi's direction.

“Maybe.” Shiemi admits with a dimpled smile. It is quiet for a bit longer, then Shiemi says, “Rin...I think you are old enough for romantic love.”

“Huah?” Rin turns to stare at her, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...I think now it's not just age it's a mental thing. A heart thing.” Shiemi smiles. “I'm...I'm not ready for romantic love but...Rin, I think Rin is more than ready. He's just been fooling himself there.”

“You...you are not ready for romantic love? Then what's with you and Yuki-chan and...?” Rin stares at Shiemi.

Shiemi shakes her head. “I'm sorry! I didn't...Yuki-chan is my first friend. I don't...I hadn't thought of it until...”

“Yukio loves you.” Rin says softly, and Shiemi squeaks at that.

“Yes...I...I know that now.” Shiemi flushes deep red. “But...I'm not ready to think of him as more than a friend. And I think Yuki-chan isn't ready to really do anything there either. So I rather take it slow...” Shiemi looks up at Rin, her flush fading as determination makes its way across her face. “But I think Rin has a different kind of slow. You don't have to rush into go too far into your relationship but...I think Rin should think on his feelings really hard. Because I think sometimes you really return Shima-kun's feelings, but you should be sure of it yourself.”

Rin hesitates for a moment, then slowly nods. “Sure. I'll think on it.”

“Good.” Shiemi smiles at him again. “Right now though, let's get these children into a happy new home!”

Rin laughs and agrees with her, focusing once again on the garden before him. But inside, he finds himself more than once considering the fact he has someone who truly loves him.

Love him enough to promise forever.

* * *

Rin yawns a bit, checking the time on his cellphone and then looking around. It is past time for lunch, and Rin is hungry again. Rather than risk whatever Shiemi considers food – and mentally promising yet again to do something about her cooking “skills” – Rin decided to leave.

Which leaves him unsure of what to eat, since he's not really feeling up to cooking just yet. Rin's mind is too full of thoughts.

As he wanders the street, he turns at a call.

“Oi! Okumura!” Rin blinks a bit to see Ryūji there, waving to get his attention. Beside him is Konekomaru, who is also waving a bit to help gain Rin's attention.

“Oh...Ryūji! How are you?” Rin asks, plastering a smile on his face.

Ryūji shrugs. Rin looks around and is surprised by the lack of Renzō, as instead Izumo and Paku are here. Something in him twists strangely at that, confusing Rin.

“You hungry?” Ryūji asks, pulling Rin out of his thoughts. Rin nods and gets a sharp grin in response. “Then why don't you join us at Ponchan? Thinking of getting monja and other things there.”

Rin smiles. “That sounds good.” Rin says cheerfully, and joins the group, ending up talking to Konekomaru about his idea of making an app for demon identification and exorcisms.

“That sounds very good.” Rin says. “I don't get some of it, but most of it sounds awesome!”

Konekomaru laughs. “Thanks. Oh, and I'm still working with your notes...in fact, I think I might have a better chance now.” Konekomaru admits, a bit embarrassed. “That change that happened...I got a boost in magic from it.”

“Didn't we all.” Izumo snorts, while Paku giggles. Rin pauses for a moment to register the fact Paku also has pointed ears and the common alterations among most people. “This world is going to be very different...”

“Well, different can be good.” Ryūji says as they enter Ponchan and get themselves some seats around a grill. For a time, they just wait for the ingredients while discussing what they have experienced themselves since the Gate's end.

“That...might have been an effect of this...” Rin muses, pulling out his new Card.

“Oh, what's this...hey, I haven't seen this one before...” Ryūji frowns. Between Rin being forced to show all his Cards to everyone after the trial and Ryūji's nigh photographic memory, he has pretty much all of them memorized; by appearance and name at the least.

“Yeah...well, it's a new one.” Rin says of the Card.

“Say what?” Ryūji gapes at him and the rest aren't much better.

Rin flushes, embarrassed by how surprised and even awed the rest are. “Well...I needed something there and well...Cards are better than a spell at times. It's easier to stabilize them and they have an intelligence to make sure it's cast properly. They are kinda living spells after all so more...flexible. I kinda...must have been thinking of it before for it to form like that.” Rin considers, recalling how it shimmered into existence in front of him. “I have to talk to Kero and Yue about it. Maybe Ying Hua too. They would be the best for it.”

“May I see?” Izumo asks. Rin nods and passes it over to Izumo, who looks over the Card sharply.

It shows a woman in what looks like a circus costume balancing on a ball, half bent over with a scale in one hand that's perfectly even and in the other a spread out folding fan with the yin/yang symbol on it. The caption below proclaims it as “The Balance.”

“This is...impressive.” Izumo settles on, passing the Card back to Rin. “I'm guessing it comes half from your own magic. It's balanced perfectly between demon and human, right?”

“Yeah...” Rin looks thoughtful for a moment. _'I'm...probably going to end up making more Cards. Not yet, but some day I'll be making Cards just like Sakura. And for many reasons.'_

“You must have used this to minimize the problems when the Gate was destroyed.” Konekomaru muses. “Or rather, make sure they won't be harmful changes.”

“I think I made sure everyone's minds would be in balance too.” Rin muses. “That might be why it isn't taking too long for pretty much everyone to calm down over the changes and what they can see.” He nods over to the shopkeeper, who is busy shooing away a hobgoblin with an annoyed look on his face, before he finally gives in and allows it one monja. The hobgoblin lets out a happy squeal and darts off with the monja, making the group smile.

“That's true...heh, I think you just made a world where humans and demons can be together.” Ryūji snorts, shaking his head. His tail lashes out before he gets it under control. It's suddenly not hard to understand why Rin has so much trouble with his own tail, not to mention why he prefers to keep it out.

But the tail is nothing compared to how hard it is to keep his speech from slurring. Even Konekomaru is having trouble thanks to their new fangs. No wonder Rin has terrible speech patterns. Ryūji mentally considers how he can teach himself to work around it, then drags his mind back to the present with Rin's next words.

“Or rather a good start on one.” Rin says softly, before going for another monja and eating it happily.

Everyone glances at each other over Rin's head and smiles. Happy to have helped Rin calm down, especially Ryūji and Konekomaru who recognize the teddy bear Rin now has.

Renzō swore and bled to make it, something impossible for his two roommate to miss. Especially when he did an impromptu dance of joy with the teddy bear once he finally did finish it.

* * *

Rin leaves Ponchan and the rest in a good mood, though Ryūji ends up grumbling as Lightning calls him up to play manager again. Other than that, everyone is in a good mood and even cheerful.

Rin hums under his breath as he makes his way through the Academy grounds, trying to think of what else he can do to pass the time. Rin looks at the teddy bear again, still confused on what he feels in that regard.

“Oh! Rin-kun!” Rin looks up to see Sekki there, carrying some boxes in her arms. “Nice to see you out and about.”

“Sekki-san!” Rin greets her cheerfully. Stopping in front of her, Rin carefully takes the top box from Sekki. “Here, let me help.”

“Thank you.” Sekki smiles sweetly at Rin. “Come on, it's just this way.”

Rin cheerfully follows her. “Ha, it's been awhile since I've helped you with things like this!”

“Hmmm...you got a good point Rin-kun.” Sekki laughs cheerfully. “It's been quite some time in fact.”

“Yeah...” Rin looks out over the road as they travel on it, thoughts elsewhere. “So much has changed...”

“And yet some things are the same.” Sekki reminds him. “The world might have become a better place thanks to you, though it will take a lot of work.”

“Not from me.” Rin shakes his head, grinning. “I don't have the skills for that. I'll let others do that.”

“Hm, true. Anyways, do you think we'll have time for a New Year's visit to a shrine?” Sekki asks.

Rin considers it, blinking a bit in thought. “Um...maybe. I hope so.”

“That's good. I made you a nice New Year's kimono.” Sekki tells Rin.

Rin perks up at that. “Really? Awesome! Thank you so much. I look forward to wearing it!”

Sekki smiles at that, then turns down a certain path and to an old storage shed. “Aah, here it is.”

The door is slide open, revealing the contents within. “What are these?”

“Part of the curriculum of certain things. I'm actually picking up more boxes here.” Sekki says with a lilt in her voice, looking around them. “Things have changed in the school and I volunteered to help find all the missing items we now need.”

“Hmm...I'll help definitely then.” Rin sets aside the box and pulls out his Key. “Float should do it, right?”

Sekki nods and steps back to watch Rin work. It is always a delight to see him show how much he has mastered his magic.

* * *

An almost imperial meow has Shirō blink and glance to the side to see Kuro glaring up at him. **“Oi! Shirō! It's past time for food!”**

Shirō chuckles, reaching down to scratch Kuro's ears. “I know, I know...” Shirō smiles a bit. _'It's still odd to be able to understand Kuro...but I'm getting used to it.'_

Shirō's hardly the only one to show that sign. More than once people have jumped at understanding some of the more animalistic yet sentient demons suddenly. But it's something they will have to get used to just like Shirō.

“Right, so what should we get.” Shirō picks up some take-out fliers after checking the time and finally settles on some sushi. “Sushi is good right?”

“ **Sushi, yay!”** Kuro cheers and, chuckling over the half-dance the Cait Sith is doing over the prospect of the sushi, Shirō dials up the number and sets to ordering all the sushi and sashimi both he and Kuro can eat. Which is understandably a lot since Shirō's change.

What is not so understandable...

“Oi, stop trying to catch my tail!” Shirō snaps at Kuro, whipping said tail away from the now pouting Cait Sith. “Oh for crying out loud, you don't do that to Rin! Stop that!”

* * *

Rin slows down as he sees Yukio approaching him. Yukio doesn't appear to notice him, his head stuck in a book of his, and Rin for a moment hesitates to call out to him. Rin then shakes off that feeling and lifts his arm, calling,

“Oi! Yukio!”

Yukio looks up and blinks, slowly registering Rin there. His expression turns into a small smile and he closes his book. “Nii-san. I see you are doing better.”

“Uh...yeah...I am...” Rin glances over at the bag containing the teddy bear, wondering what he's supposed to do there.

“What's that you got there?” Yukio asks softly, raising an eyebrow at how Rin jumps.

“Um...” Rin holds out the bag, Yukio carefully reaching inside and pulling out the contents. Yukio blinks, confused by the teddy bear he just pulled out and looks up at Rin for an answer.

“Uh...Renzō gave it to me.” Rin admits finally, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“It has his name on it.” Yukio notes after a moment. He examines it a bit more. “Looks homemade too.”

“Uh...yeah...” Rin glances down.

“Does it signify anything?” Yukio asks, making Rin jump guiltily.

He clenches his hands on the bag's handles. “Well...yes. Yes it does.” Rin looks down, refusing to meet Yukio's gaze. “A teddy bear with your name on it...given to someone...someone important...it says giving that will mean you will be with them forever.”

Yukio stares at Rin for a moment, then looks down at the teddy bear. He snorts, handing the teddy bear back to Rin who looks up in shock at his laugh. “Forever uh...well, I'm assured then. He really is serious about this. That's good. If he didn't come into this serious, I would have had to do something about that.”

“Yukio...” Rin looks at the teddy bear now in his hands. “You don't even like Renzō so why...?”

“I don't. But I know I can trust him with you strangely enough.” Yukio gives a soft smile. “So I'll trust him with you. Now, heading to the old dorm right?”

“Oh, yes!” Rin shoves the teddy bear back in the bag. “I was...well, thinking of what we could make with what we have. And if I need to go do some grocery shopping...”

“Well, either way, I'm heading there too and I'm getting hungry as well. Since I'm bound to eat some of the food, I'll help in any way I can and you'll let me.” Yukio smiles at Rin, who hesitantly returns it.

“Sure!” Rin cheerfully says, starting to walk again with Yukio beside him. He then hesitates. “Um...Yukio?”

“Yes, Nii-san?” Yukio answers, only paying attention with one ear.

“When...when did you know you liked Shiemi?”

Yukio nearly chokes on his own spit at that. “Ni...Nii-san?!”

“I...wanted to ask just...just because...I'm not entirely sure of my feelings...for Renzō.” Rin looks down again, face flushed. “I mean...it feels...” Rin clutches his chest with his free hand, bunching up his shirt. “It feels like my heart's a hammer at times, and like something is burning...is that...is that?”

“I'm not sure what it is for you Nii-san, though I doubt it's heartburn.” Yukio snarks, gaining a _look_ from Rin at that. “But I knew because I knew. That I like Shiemi-san. When you like someone, you eventually know one way or another. Don't worry, Nii-san. If it is love, you'll realize it sooner or later.”

Rin manages a smile at that, then looks away with a thoughtful look on his face.

Yukio takes that as a good sign though, and smiles as he continues his way to the old dorm, wondering what will be for dinner tonight.

* * *

After dinner – which was loud, cheerful, and everything Rin needed to distract himself with – Rin finds he can't hide away from Renzō's confession anymore. Instead, he finds himself alone in his shared room with Yukio wondering what to do.

“What do I do Kero?” Rin asks the guardian, who is currently snacking on some nikuman while Rin is bemoaning the life he has now. “I don't...I don't know.”

Kero looks over at Rin, swallowing his mouthful. “Ya don't? Rin, why don't ya list thangs down. Write up all you are feelin' right now about everything and about the Tanuki-punk.” Kero grabs Rin's notebook and flies over with it and a pencil to Rin. “See? Ah even brought it to you.” Kero huffs and heads back to the bag of nikuman, which he picks up now. “And Ah'm leavin' you to yer privacy too!”

Rin can't help it. He laughs. “Thanks, Kero.”

Kero chuckles himself, opening the door for himself and slipping out with a smile on his face. Rin's smile slowly drops after Kero is gone and he turns to look at the notebook he has. “About Renzō, uh?”

Rin nibbles a bit on the end of his pencil then, taking a deep breath, starts to write down everything. Not in order, and not particularly coherent at times, but he starts writing it down. Writes everything down.

For a long time, the room is just filled with the scratching of Rin's pencil as he fills out the notebook with an outpouring of his heart and soul.

* * *

The slamming of a door makes everyone jump, Sekki looking up from some sewing while both Shirō and Yukio look up from their books. Kero and Kuro lift their heads from their snacks, wondering what the thundering sound is.

“I'm going to head out real quick!” Rin yells into the room, shocking everyone. “I need to get something!”

“What?” Shirō asks, but it's too late as Rin has already left, leaving everyone very puzzled by Rin's antics.

* * *

Despite Rin's odd actions of before, including him running back in once he was done with whatever he needed to do without even saying hello, Yukio didn't think anything of it.

At least until he tried to open the door to their shared room and found it locked.

Staring baffled at the doorknob in his hands, Yukio rattles it a bit more before he knocks on the door. “Oi! Nii-san! Unlock the door!”

“Uh? Yukio?” Rin sounds honestly confused, as if he didn't expect Yukio to be at the door. Which is insane since he _shares the damn room_ with Yukio. “What are you...no! I need the space.”

“Say what?” Yukio demands, pounding harder on the door, though careful not to break it. “Nii-san!”

“Sorry, Yukio! I really do need this!” Rin says and that's all Yukio can get out of him.

Eventually he gives up in disgust and decides to go and ask Shirō if he knows about any extra futon Yukio can borrow for the night, since Rin insists on not sharing for some reason.

Meanwhile, Rin focuses on the item in his hand with an intent gaze, carefully manipulating the needle and the thread on it so as to have as little errors as possible.

And the night goes by.

* * *

The next morning finds Shirō knocking at Rin's door. “Oi! You coming out yet?” He asks, starting to get a bit worried for Rin. The light never went out in the room and Rin never showed up for breakfast.

“I'm still...” Rin yawns. “Still busy!”

“Well...” Shirō considers it, then recalls how Sekki pushed it on him and sighs. “We're planning on the Hatsumode this evening. Try to be ready and get some rest before then at the least, okay? I'm leaving some food outside here for you.”

“Okay. Thanks Oyaji.”

Shirō sighs and sets down the tray of food. “Eat the food Rin.”

“Right!”

Shaking his head, Shirō leaves Rin alone, muttering to himself about strange children. Behind him, the door opens just enough for Rin to sneak the tray inside.

* * *

“Done!” Rin cheers, stretching out his limbs. He carefully picks up the teddy bear that is the fruit of all his work and smiles. Yes, it definitely looks like a good teddy bear done up in white fabric and with a blue ribbon around its neck. Rin even added a tag of his own around its neck, blushing the while.

Rin then yawns, and glances over at the clock to see the time. He blanches, realizing just how long he's been up. “Oh damn.” Rin picks up his cellphone and scrolls through it to find the invitation to the Hatsumode. He sighs in relief as he realizes he still has time and, after a moment, stands.

Slipping off his clothing in favour of his pyjamas, Rin sets his cellphone alarm – twice – and the alarm clock nearby as well to make sure he'll wake up in time to go to the Hatsumode as planned.

With that assured, Rin reaches out with his magic to shut off the lights and curls up in bed, blessing the thick blinds and dark skies thanks to the season, and soon enough drops into a deep sleep.

And yet, it doesn't seem like much later that his alarms are going off, resulting in Rin yelling and falling out of bed.

* * *

Rin stifles a yawn, getting a look of concern from Yukio. Rin gives him a reassuring grin in respond, swinging his kinchaku cheerfully as they make their up to the shrine.

It's a small shrine, so it's not that busy even on New Year's. Perfect for this group, as they won't have to wait long to pay their respects.

The kimono Sekki made for Rin is lovely, being a rich blue with emerald green edges and a deep purple obi with a thick blue stripe in the middle. It's very comfortable as much as warm and good looking, and Rin enjoys it as much as the clattering from the zori he's also wearing with them.

Rin brightens as he spots Izumo, Shiemi, and Paku. Colourful against the darkness in their gorgeous kimono. Seeing Shiemi in a bright kimono isn't anything new, but Izumo and Paku in such clothing definitely is. And their kimono – themed purple with moons and flowers for Izumo, pink with birds for Paku – definitely fit the both of them.

“You all look very nice!” Rin burbles happily. Paku beams at the compliment. Shiemi blushes, as usual, while Izumo raises an eyebrow at the fact he's also wearing a kimono, before shrugging it off.

“You do too.” She settles on saying and gets a bright smile in return. “So, seen the rest of the boys yet?”

“Not yet.” Rin shakes his head, then glances over at Yukio and Shirō who are already lined up along with Sekki. Kero is there as well, not even bothering to hide the fact he's alive.

_'Then again...'_ Rin muses looking around the shrine and spotting a few demons, friendly ones, hanging around, _'It's not a big deal any more for him to be so.'_

“There they are!” Izumo finally says and raises her arm and voice. “Oi! Gorilla! Get up here!”

“Who are you calling Gorilla!?” Ryūji snaps back at her, though it almost seems on automatic. “Happy New Year.” He adds once he gets up to the top and next to Izumo.

Rin unconsciously steps back at the sight of Renzō, who though isn't wearing a kimono is still dressed up a bit nicely for the occasion. Renzō flushes at the sight of Rin as well and glances away. All of the others, even Shiemi, notice and most are left looking annoyed, exasperated even. Shiemi merely smiles and glances at the bag in Rin's hands, guessing as to him having plans.

“So, shall we line up?” Konekomaru suggests after a moment's pause and that is eagerly seized upon, everyone heading over to line up.

Rin hangs back for a moment, taking in a deep breath, and glancing at the bag he's carrying along with his kinchaku today, before he steps forward and makes his way to the line.

* * *

Rin finds himself rocking back and forth on his heels, looking at his cellphone once again. Wonder if he should have sent that message. Looking up and around, Rin is reminded of how this small section of the shrine is mostly isolated, due to how difficult it is to find.

_'Did...did I give good enough directions?'_ Rin swallows and is about to send off another message when a rustling of the bushes makes him look up.

Pushing past some of the foliage, Renzō blinks upon seeing Rin. “Hey.” He says softly.

“Uh...hey.” Rin winces, not the smoothest he's ever been.

Brushing off some leaves, Renzō steps forward into the clearing and looks around with interest. “Nice place here...cute and pretty.”

“Um...yeah. It's out of the way of most.” Rin glances down at the bag in his hand, seeing how his fingers are clenching tighter.

“You look good.” Rin looks up at that, surprised. Renzō gives him a soft smile, though his cheeks are a bit pink now. “I mean...the kimono suits you.”

“Thank you.” Rin smiles shyly at that, and hesitates, before shoving the bag in front of him, looking away from Renzō. “Um...this is for you.”

For a moment, there is no movement, Renzō staring at the package while Rin slowly goes red as time passes, then with a rustling sound, Renzō gently takes the bag from Rin. Rin steps back, feeling self-conscious again, and watches as Renzō lifts the teddy bear from the bag.

Renzō stares at it, then lifts his head to stare at Rin. “Rin this is...”

“Um...I guess you could call that my answer.” Rin blurts out, fiddling with his fingers. “I...for so long, I felt safe around you, I guess. Comfortable. Like I didn't have to pretend. I thought, maybe, that was just friendship but now...now I remember how _hot_ it gets at times. So warm and uh...my heart gets crazy when you are near. So...so I guess that's love. And that's what I feel for you.”

At the lack for response from Renzō, Rin flushes some more. “I mean um...I have had crushes I guess but I'm not good with those and so I don't know if this is all real or in my head. I just...you are the person who I feel the most like _me_ around and it's intoxicating but also so, so sobering I guess. I feel...um...there's that thing where my heart is a hammer...and you are always the cause. And you are, um...I find you attractive in many ways and uh, uh...I am--”

“Rin.” Renzō says softly. “May I kiss you?”

Rin freezes at that, head shooting up to meet Renzō's earnest brown eyes, face somehow managing to get even redder in response. “Uuaah?”

“May I kiss you?” Renzō repeats, then scratches the back of his neck. “Um, or is that too soon--”

“No! I mean...yes...I would...like that.” Rin admits, still flushing and tempted to cover his face. “I...yes. A kiss...I would like that.”

“Well then.” Renzō carefully reaches out and touches Rin's cheek, cupping it and smiling down at him. “A kiss it is.”

Rin flushes, but leans in as Renzō gets closer. For a moment, he can just feel Renzō's hot breath on his lips and then...

...then he's feeling his lips, soft and warm. For a moment, it's just warm, then slowly sparks seem to shoot from it to his spine, making him let out a soft gasp and push closer to Renzō. He barely notices arms wrapping around his body, or that his own wrap around Renzō's neck. He stands a bit on his toes, so he can get closer to Renzō.

It seems to go on forever, gentle and warm and even hot at times, so good and just so right, a myriad of things happening in one single instance. Then he feels Renzō's tongue lick at his lips and it's like a fissure of shock, so hot and intense, a spark in his chest that leaps. It's too much and Rin jumps back, blushing.

“Um...” Rin feels embarrassed for breaking the kiss, but when he looks up Renzō is smiling down at him softly.

“Too much?” He asks cheerfully, getting an embarrassed nod. “That's fine.” Renzō carefully reaches out and pulls Rin into a hug. Rin almost seems to slot perfectly just under Renzō's collarbone, only taking a moment to be in a comfortable position. “This good?” Renzō asks softly.

“Yeah.” Rin says, blushing happily and can't helping the smile that seems fit to break his face in two as he returns the hug. “It's great.”

“Hmmm.” Renzō nuzzles the top of Rin's head. “Good.”

And it's more than good.

It's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the boys are going to put us into sugar shock...
> 
> Also, yes this chapter is inspired by what happens at the end of the CCS manga. Fits to use that here too.
> 
> Thoughts, comments, feedback? HIT ME YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW YOU LOVELY IDIOTS.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, AO3 was giving me grief.
> 
> Gosh. Here we are. The last chapter. All that is left is the epilogue. Wow. I just...don't know how to feel. Hopefully I'll be more coherent next time. There are...a lot of things to say.
> 
> In other news, new Aoex chapter out just threw everything for a loop. I'm going to ENJOY using that for that future remake/remix of ICD called Witch Princess Rin. Once I can wrap my head around it...oh and Clear Card ends for CCS.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Despite the chill in the air, Rin is skipping as he makes his way to class. School has finally resumed, though with new classes and facilities set up for the altered world that is around everyone. Rin, however, doesn't care about that, smiling happily for another reason.

Godaiin shakes his head at Rin's antics. “What has you in such a good mood Okumura-kun?” He asks. “It can't be anything to do with this new world, since you got plenty of explaining to do still to the higher ups. And you owe me and my dad an explanation too!”

Rin laughs a bit awkwardly at that, swinging his bag slightly. “Um...well, yeah I do don't I? Don't worry, I'll figure out a good time for explaining things just for you guys! You guys deserve better than just the official explanations.”

“That's good...but seriously, what has you so happy?” Godaiin asks.

Rin grins, laughing a bit. “I got a date!”

Godaiin blinks, startled, then he smiles back at Rin. “So that's why you are practically singing.” He says, making Rin blush. “It's Shima-kun, right?”

“Uh? Wait, you knew too?” Rin stares in shock at Godaiin, who can't help but chuckle at Rin's baffled look. “Oh man, how obvious were we?”

“Probably too much. I'm pretty sure most of the school thought you guys were already dating.” Godaiin admits, which makes Rin flush.

“Oooh...well, we aren't wasting any time anymore! We have a date today after school and that meeting I have to go to for the Vatican.” Rin sighs at the last. “Man, is that going to be boring. There is only so much I can say there honestly...”

“Yeah, but you did admit that you are the one mainly behind all this.” Godaiin gestures at his pointed ears and the other pointed ears around them, as much as the demons that are hanging around and being either pointedly ignored or even interacted with by all the students here.

Rin winces at that. “Well, uh...I kinda didn't have many other options...”

“Then explain that as much as what you did.” Godaiin advises, ignoring how Rin mutters how it's not that simple. “But for now, pay attention in class will you?”

Rin nods. “Right.” And darts into class with Godaiin, settling into his seat and ignoring how the students are staring at him.

Then again, at this point they can definitely see his tail and other more unique traits compared to the rest. Rin resigns himself to having to deal with annoying questions at lunch, though perks up at the thought he'll be sharing it with Renzō.

Anything to do with Renzō always makes things better lately.

**Chapter 55: Steps To The Futu** re

“Aaaah...everyone is being such a pain...” Rin groans, laying his face on the table in front of him, just out of the way of his bento.

Renzō chuckles a bit, smoothing back some of Rin's hair from his face and tucking it behind an ear. “Well, can't help that. We obviously look the most different from the events. So of course more people go up to us to ask questions.”

“That doesn't stop it from being annoying.” Izumo points out, sipping a bit from her fruit milk box. “You'd think they would have better things to do...”

“The official announcement for things is planned for tomorrow, right?” Shiemi asks, getting various versions of yes from the rest. “Then I really don't understand why they are asking us.”

“Well, to be fair we do know more than most.” Yukio points out, before going for his own bento to eat some of the sashimi included there. “We do have our orders for how much we can explain before and even after the announcement.”

“Can't have people panicking, right?” Ryūji snorts a bit at that, waving his yakisoba-pan. “Everyone is surprisingly calm already and accepting of things. Has to do with that weird new Card of yours, right Okumura?” He then takes a bit out of his sandwich, a bit viciously.

Rin nods, sighing. “Probably. I looked it over during the break and it's both simple and complex at base. Just follows the name of Balance very well and in however it helps.”

“A balanced mind can count.” Konekomaru points out wisely. “So that has to help somewhat.”

“Yeah, but now I gotta explain things to the Vatican...” Rin grumbles a bit over that.

“Well, sorta your fault.” Izumo reminds him. “So do your best to explain on one go so you don't have to do it again.”

Rin mumbles agreement to that, not wanting to have to do something like that over and over again. But for now, he sits up and focuses on his bento again, hoping to get it done before more people decide to come over with annoying questions.

* * *

The sound of the bell ringing at the end of the day fills Rin with both joy and dread. Joy, since his first day at school since the Event is over, and dread because he knows his meeting with the Vatican is next.

Godaiin glances over at him and gives him a clap on the shoulder after a particularly loud sigh. “You'll be okay Okumura-kun.”

Rin smiles up at him, glad for the comforting words, and swings his bag over his shoulder. “Thanks. I'm off. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Godaiin says, waving goodbye as Rin darts out of the class and starts heading back to the old dorm. He needs to pick up Kero before he heads off to the Vatican.

* * *

Rin is most certainly intimidated by the great meeting hall he is in. That's probably the point, though Rin wonders at the sense of the big pits all over the place. That just seems a bit silly and even stupid in nature. The fancy suit he's wearing doesn't help with keeping him calm either.

As is, Rin settles in the seat offered to him, while Keroberos settles down next to him and Yue takes the seat right next to his. Looking around, Rin can sorta recognize most of the people here to his relief. He glowers a bit as Mephisto taking the seat on the other side of his, but otherwise ignores him.

_'I'm sure everyone is nervous about having Illuminati officially here...'_ Rin considers, glancing over at Lucifer who came along with Zoya and some of his scientists. He appears to be ignoring the guards that are looking a bit twitchy at him being there, but Rin doubts it. The King of Light knows exactly where they are and what they are doing. They just aren't his problem.

“Now.” The female Grigori speaks up, drawing the entire table's attention to the assembled Grigori. Briefly, Rin wonders who is replacing Steinmann then dismisses the thought. “This meeting shall begin on the account of the Gate Event and the changes in the world that is the result of it. Okumura Rin, you are called to explain what happened in your own words.”

Rin winces, but takes a deep breath as everyone turns to look at him. “Well...honestly there wasn't many options. Not with the Gate there and Satan involved.” Per usual, the mention of Satan makes nearly everyone there wince. The exception Rin sees is Lucifer, who merely frowns and looks somewhat troubled.

“See, no matter what there would have been...effects from the Gate. Especially breaking it. All that energy...it had to go somewhere, right?” Rin gets a few grudging nods at that. “So, what I could do was make it so the energy wouldn't damage anyone.”

“You say all of this is not damage?” One of the people Rin doesn't know, a weird, old guy that vaguely reminds Rin of an old film vampire thanks to his accent, demands.

“That is Drac Dragulesca, from the Romanian Branch and one of the four Arc Knights.” Mephisto whispers in Rin's ear, making him blink in surprise.

“Well, did anyone die?” Rin asks, causing murmurs to go out.

“It is impossible to account for everyone, but all that we managed to investigate says that no, there was no loss of life. Some minor injuries, but nothing major.” Drac admits after a moment.

“That's basically all I could do.” Rin shrugs and pulls out the Card Balance, setting it to spinning in the air. “That's why I made this Card.”

“You...made it?” The Grigori Lady says, sounding shocked.

A shock of laughter has everyone turn to see Ying Hua, who previously was silent. With Spinel Sun sitting beside her much like Keroberos is to Rin, and Ruby Moon in a similar – though in a more casual pose – seat to Yue, Ying Hua truly looks like someone important with her fancy, kimono-inspired outfit on top. “Oh my! Rin-kun, I do believe you beat Sakura for crafting a Card in an emergency. Nothing she made came from a situation like _this_.”

“So that is possible?” Lightning asks, sounding intrigued.

Ying Hua nods. “It is. By the Master of the Cards only though. They are the one who has the knowledge necessary to make a new one.”

“So Okumura Rin made a new Card...what is this Card's name?” Lightning asks, now turning to Rin with a curious light in his visible eye.

“Balance.” Rin answers simply, getting a ripple of shock from the rest. “It's made to well...Balance things out.”

“And apparently does so marvellously.” Lightning muses. “I haven't had any trouble with my altered state, which is something to say considering how much help those effected by that altered elixir needed.”

Lucifer glances over at Zoya, who lowers her head in shame. “We...apologize for that incident. It was not sanctioned by our Commander and should not have been done.”

“Well, since there was remarkably no loss of life thanks to Okumura Rin and Okumura Yukio, we can let that pass, yes?” Lightning glances around the table and eventually gets some murmurs of agreement. “More importantly, we need to decide how to handle the changed world order. Especially after the official release we will do on what happened.”

“That is important, but I believe we have another item of concern to address first.” A big, muscular dark skinned man with feathers in his hair interrupts. “Like that crystal that now floats where the Gate was. We have put guards up around it and have made a point of not to touch it, but what is it?”

“That is Osceola Redarm, another Arc Knight. This one from the Mexican Branch.” Mephisto informs Rin, who glowers a bit at him for that.

“That...that would be Satan.” Rin says, drawing everyone attention there. “Sealed, I mean.”

_And_ , now everyone is now staring at him, including Mephisto.

“Aaah, didn't Shima Renzō mention something there?” Lightning remarks, tapping his fingers on the table almost like he's playing a piano. “Along with not to touch it.”

“What do you mean _that_ is Satan?” The Grigori Lady demands.

“Exactly what I said.” Rin shrinks down a bit from everyone's gaze, only sitting up straight once more at a nudge from Keroberos to reassure him. “I couldn't kill him at all, but I could seal him for a time so later on it could be done.”

“And how long will this seal last, Okumura Rin?” Osceola Redarm asks, narrowing his eyes.

“About twenty years.” Rin says after a moment. “That's what I think at least. Shouldn't be less than twenty years though.”

“Twenty years...what are you planning on doing when that time is up?” Osceola demands.

“Kill him.” Rin says, bluntly. “By that point, I and others should be strong enough to do so.”

Ying Hua laughs at everyone's stunned looks. “He's got a point. Twenty years to make sure you are all ready enough to finally get rid of that mad man...it sounds about right.”

“He is correct.” Lucifer says after a moment, letting out a soft sigh. “He is mad. You do not even keep a...mad dog around, much less someone like Satan. At this point, we can not kill Satan. But the future should have enough change for that.”

Mephisto flat out stares at Lucifer for that, something Lucifer pretends not to see and then ignores. That means he misses the flicker of what seems to be _respect_ that flashes across his face before he smooths it back into his usual inscrutable grin. Rin, however, watches and sees how the words still pain Lucifer, how he hesitates at labelling his father a “mad dog” and makes a mental note to talk to that Second-in-Command of his to keep an eye on him. _'None of this is easy.'_ Rin thinks as he turns back at the sound of a familiar voice to the meeting.

“Speaking of the future, I do have something of a plan for you guys to follow for it.” Ying Hua offers, drawing attention. “If, that is, you are interested.” She grins at their looks, most of which are a strange mix of baffled and curious.

* * *

“Boooooooooon!”

Ryūji twitches at that whining call, but sighs and pulls the earphones out of his ears, tilting back in his chair and twisting slightly to see Renzō. “What is it?”

“Where do you keep your hairgel?” Renzō asks, looking worried. “I think I need it...”

Ryūji groans, rubbing his forehead. _'Ugh, now I wonder why I encouraged Shima...he's even worse now.'_ “It should be in the bathroom, in the upper cupboard. Why the hell do you need it?”

“I can't go with messy hair!” Renzō wails. “And I still haven't figured out how to brush my hair with these blasted horns! I keep hurting myself.”

Ryūji glances down to see that, yes, Renzō has some healing cuts on his fingers from his attempts at brushing his hair.

“Oh, and I broke your brush. Don't worry, I'll buy you another!” Renzō promises as he darts out to the bathroom, just avoiding Mt. Ryūji exploding at the loss of his hairbrush.

* * *

“And what, exactly, is this plan?” Angel finally asks Ying Hua, twitching slightly at the serene smile she bestows on him.

“Officially, my world can't get in contact with yours since you aren't at the right...level of society, for it to be sanctioned.” Ying Hua begins. The fact Ruby is stifling a giggle behind a hand doesn't help matters there. “However, what happened with the Gate and the changes it caused increased your level of society in a fashion so that it is now completely possible that you can make contact with us in some years.”

“And what would we have to do, to do that?” Lightning asks, intrigued by the idea.

“It can not possibly be easy.” Mephisto notes, though he's leaning in with interest just like Lightning.

“The world would have to be unified to a certain extent, as well as show a certain technology level.” Ying Hua grins at them. “The technology level shouldn't be that hard to reach, considering what the Illuminati have as much as the Order. It just would have to be wide spread.”

“But a unified world is difficult...” Lucifer muses. “However, it would also apply to how we handle this changed world. A unified one, or at least one where we have oversight over, is easier to manage than a divided one.”

“I'd say it would take you guys at the least...fifteen years?” Ying Hua suggests.

“Ten.” Lucifer says, making everyone stare at him. He seems to actually _smirk_ at their surprised looks. “I will use my connections and the desperation for answers and control to gather the world in ten years.”

“Mephisto can help too.” Rin suggests, grinning at the look Mephisto shoots him. “Don't give me that, you have this big ass company you can work through and don't tell me you don't have so freaking many connections made throughout all the time you've been here.”

Mephisto taps his hand on the table. “You...are correct.” He glances at Lucifer. “I suppose we could work together on this project.”

“Yes. As long as you do not get in my way.” Lucifer adds with a tight smile.

Rin sighs. “What are you guys, three? And the Order will be helping there as well...I mean, demons still need to be kept an eye on. There will still be hostile ones popping up and even the ones that normally are harmless can be troublesome in large amounts.”

“You have a good point there.” Lightning muses. “It would be like an animal control service in this new world. With some police work? I mean, now that everyone can see stuff, you know the best way to keep things fair and avoid some stupid activists that are bound to pop up is to arrange for laws and the like to cover such things.”

“That will make us very busy.” The Grigori Lady points out. “However, compared to what it was like before with the Gate...without the Gate, demons aren't going to be increasingly agitated, yes?”

“No. The Gate was the main cause of all of that.” Mephisto confirms. “Even with everyone seeing demons now, the way they are reacting is not of the kind to cause undue worry. Demons are demons, and humans are humans.”

“Are we humans?” Osceola asks. “The alterations done to us--”

“You are still human. You can get sick and the like too.” Rin assures him. “Just more...uh...” Rin waves his hand and glances over at Yue.

“Resilient.” Yue finishes for Rin, making him beam.

“Yeah, that. Tougher than before and a few other things.” Rin shrugs. “There are those who got more, but it's more like a half-demon level. Still half-human and got a human's mind there.”

“If that is true, we need not worry so much.” Osceola admits. “Now, about that plan for unifying the world...”

Rin sighs and leans back in his chair, knowing he can't do anything to support the plans here. However, he can't leave just yet, which makes him groan slightly.

He can't wait for this meeting to be over.

* * *

Izumo flips a page in her book, then glances up to see Shiemi once again staring out the window. The two of them are in the library, while Paku is out with a teacher working on something for her class.

“Is something wrong?” Izumo asks finally, making Shiemi jump.

“Um oh...Ying Hua-chan said she's leaving soon, didn't she?” Shiemi says finally, turning her gaze from the window to the table before her. “I'm just...wondering at that....about...”

“If we'll ever see her again, right?” Izumo sighs as Shiemi gloomily nods at that. “Well, I think we will. It's not something we can avoid...besides...” Izumo glances at her cellphone, recalling a certain mail she got there. “This world is changing so much being able to go meet her ourselves doesn't seem impossible.”

Nothing seems impossible, not after Izumo got a message that Takara Tsukiko wishes to meet with the “strange Neesan” who gave her back her treasure. And that her parents are concerned thanks to particular _special_ changes that happened to their adoptive daughter.

* * *

“Freedom!” Rin cheers, stretching in the warm sunlight. “Awesome.” He checks the time on his cellphone and grins. “Right, time to head home. Oi, clown! What's taking you so long?!”

Mephisto sighs, glancing at Rin at the corner of his eye. “Dear me, Rin-kun you really are impatient. Is there a special reason why?”

“Yes! I got a date and I don't want to be late to it dammit!” Rin shoots back.

Mephisto stares at Rin. “You on a date...I'm still wrapping my mind around it.”

Rin snorts. “Honestly, you are like the only one. Everyone else apparently has been either thinking we are already doing it or waiting for us to finally do it. Now come on!”

Mephisto sighs once more. “Very well. Just give me a moment, I have some affairs to set in order.” A glint sparks up in Mephisto's eyes. “Especially in regards to this new world.”

* * *

The sound of banging and things being knocked over wake up Konekomaru, who groans and covers his face with his hands, hoping for the loud sounds to die down. When they don't, he grumbles to himself and switches on the light, reaching for his glasses and shoving them on.

He glares at Renzō who freezes at the look he's giving him. “What. Was that about?” Konekomaru demands.

Renzō twitches, while Konekomaru glances over at the clock and makes a face at the late – or rather early – hour that Renzō came back in.

However, despite obviously being intimidated by Konekomaru, Renzō still has a goofy grin on his face.

“My date was awesome.” Renzō finally says, voice a breathy sigh that makes _Konekomaru_ sigh.

“And that excuses you from making such a racket?” Konekomaru snarks.

Renzō doesn't pay attention, still clattering around with a dreamy look on his face and vaguely getting ready for bed. At least until the racket finally wakes up Ryūji and sets him snarling on Renzō as well.

* * *

Yukio looks up from his book at a sound, then glances at the clock when he realizes how dark out it has gotten. Wincing a bit at the late hour, he turns his head to the door as Rin enters the room, grinning goofily.

“I'm going to take a wild guess and say the date went well.” Yukio says dryly.

Rin grins, laughing awkwardly. “Well...it was a little...but yeah, it went well.” Rin settles on his bed, humming happily to himself. “It was good.”

“I'm glad.” Yukio grins. “Though, I'm going to have to remind Shima-kun of how good I am at sniping.”

“Yukio!” Rin laughs despite the threat. “Renzō won't do anything to hurt me, you know that.”

“I know, but I'll make sure just in case.” Yukio gives a sharp smile at the thought. “Pays to be careful, right?”

Rin shakes his head. “Oh...whatever Yukio. Gah, it's late...we both should be in bed.”

“Yeah, we should. But I just couldn't get to sleep for whatever reason so tried reading to distract myself.” Yukio lifts of up the book he was reading. “Didn't expect it to be this late.”

“Yeah...” Rin's smile fades as he remembers something and he awkwardly scratches his cheek as he gets to a more comfortable position. “Yukio...I probably should have told you sooner but...”

“Nii-san?” Yukio asks, concerned. “What is it?”

Rin swallows. “This...when I went back to get that stuff on the Blue Night...I found out something else. Something...I think it's good news but...”

“Yukio...” Rin meets Yukio gaze, hesitation still in his gaze. “Yuri Egin escaped that night. She's alive. Our mother is alive.”

Yukio stares at Rin but doesn't see anything that speaks of anything but the truth.

“She's...alive?” Yukio feels like the world just tilted on its axis. “How? And why didn't she stay?”

“It's...complicated. As for why she didn't stay I think...I think it's kinda my fault. She talked to me. While she was pregnant and I was stuck there thanks to Return, she actually talked to me. And I blabbed.” Rin shrugs. “Remember? I told you before. I talked about us and I let it slip that Oyaji was the one taking care of us. So um...it was already decided I guess...”

“I...see...” Yukio takes in a deep breath. “I'm not sure how I feel about this Nii-san, but thank you for telling me. One day...one day we'll deal with it.”

“Yeah, but I think that should be far in the future right now.” Rin gives a small smile. Yukio nods, agreeing to that.

The two brothers are quiet together for a long time, before they start moving and finally get ready for bed, both minds whirling in regards to one Yuri Egin and how they feel about her.

It's not an easy feeling.

* * *

“Well, this is it.” Ying Hua says, somehow managing to sound cheerful. In the background, they can hear the echo of announcements for flights, as much as the chatter and sound that is common to an airport.

“Yeah...it is.” Rin, unlike Ying Hua, doesn't sound cheerful. He looks a bit forlorn and even lost a bit.

“Oh, don't worry so much. In fifteen years, I'll be back and we'll be able to spend time together as much as we want!” Ying Hua tells him cheerfully.

“Oh yes!” Ruby adds on, beaming at him. “And we'll get to enjoy your yummy food too!”

“It's going to be ten years.” Renzō corrects from where he is beside Rin, giving Rin's hand a squeeze. “We actually got Sir Pheles and _Lucifer_ working together. They say ten years, it's going to be ten years.”

Ying Hua giggles at that, something that is echoed by Shiemi. Even the rest can't help but smile at that thought, Ryūji giving a wide grin in particular. “Shima is right. Ten years and that isn't going to be that long, not considering everything. We'll all have plenty to do to pass the time.”

“Yes, and you still have that special email!” Ying Hua assures Rin, grabbing his free hand and lifting it up.

“Yeah...I do.” Rin gives a smile at that. “I'll email you every week at the least so you know what's going on and how things are.”

“And I'll do the same with you.” Ying Hua promises back. She then turns to Yukio. “I'll even contact you, if you would like that?”

Yukio smiles. “Yes. I would like that Ying Hua-san. If you can explain anything about your world...”

Ying Hua laughs. “I'll give you plenty to think on.” She says with a wink.

“Will all passengers for flight 35 to Hong Kong please line up and prepare to board. Will all passengers for...” The announcement that goes up there makes everyone look up.

Ying Hua sighs. “Well, I'll see you later.”

“It's a bit weird that you are taking a normal flight to Hong Kong first...” Konekomaru notes. “I mean, you are a powerful mage.”

“And I need the magic for the trip. As for why Hong Kong, I did land there!” Ying Hua explains with a giggle. “I have the base circle for my transport set up there!”

“Ying Hua-chan, we'll definitely meet again and here..” Shiemi shoves a bag into her arms. “Some cookies for the trip!”

“Don't worry, they are edible.” Izumo assures her at her doubtful look. “I helped her make them. Only some of them are those weird herb cookies and they don't taste all that bad.”

“Thank you so much.” Ying Hua smiles at Shiemi, then turns back to Rin. Without hesitating, she pulls Rin into a hug. “I'm glad to have met you. It's like having another wonderful brother!”

“Ying Hua...you better be back in ten years. Or better yet manage to get a visit before then.” Rin tells her, smiling a bit through the tears.

Ying Hua laughs, a bit wetly due to her own tears. “What for? Oh, don't tell me. You and Tanuki-san getting married!”

“Ying Hua!” Rin protests, blushing. “We can't do that!”

“It's not even legal.” Renzō reminds her.

Ying Hua giggles. “Check the news for what happened in Shibuya. Now, definitely have to go before I miss my flight.” Ying Hua picks up her bag and starts to walk away, waving as she does.

She then pauses for a moment, turning back to face everyone. “You all better become the greatest exorcists and mages and half-demons ever! I won't forgive you if you don't!”

They all get odd looks for what she shouts, but everyone ignores that in favour of laughing and waving back to Ying Hua.

“That's a promise!” Rin yells. “See you someday soon!”

Ying Hua waves one last time before the escalator takes her out of sight. Rin and the rest wave for a little longer, before they subside.

It is quiet for a moment longer. The group stares at where Ying Hua left, unsure of where to go from there.

Then Rin says,

“So, who wants sukiyaki?” He grins at their baffled looks. “I'm hungry!”

Renzō laughs and presses a kiss to Rin's cheek, getting a happy blush out of that. “How about yakiniku instead? I think that would work better.”

Rin perks up at that and everyone laughs despite themselves.

“Yes, that does sound good.” Yukio says with a smile and with that happy plan in mind, they all turn around and start on their way to a good yakiniku place nearby.

The future is in sight and it is a beautiful thing.

But for now, yakiniku with friends is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if things had gone as planned, after this you guys would have gotten two side stories before the epilogue went up. One would have been utterly fluffy first date between Rin and Renzo. The other would spam a certain amount of time, starting with Angel waking up to find he has wings and Todo is bound to him so he will behave and ending just a little before the epilogue takes place in the timeline.
> 
> There were also a few others planned, like one for dealing with the reveal about Yuri Egin...
> 
> Unfortunately that will have to wait...maybe one you guys will be willing to help there?
> 
> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? HIT ME. Second to last chance you get for that.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So...this is the end. I suppose it is kinda unlucky today since we have to say goodbye to this series...
> 
> ...well, there are a few side stories I'll explain a bit at the end note but yeah.
> 
> First off, THANK YOU. Thank you to everyone reading this, who has been WONDERFUL support. The comments, the love, the FANART. That all helped me a lot. I did a lot with this fic. I actually managed to write ORIGINAL WORK thanks to the success of this fic. I have more confidence in my writing due to the comments you have given me and I thank you all for it.
> 
> One day I will return to this concept and try again but...hey, don't let that stop YOU guys. You can do your own versions as well! Just don't steal things (re: do stuff that take from ICD without my permission) and have fun. And it doesn't have to be Aoex...the concept of Sakura having a successor is one no one really does and yet they REALLY SHOULD. As ICD proves, there's enough Fridge Horror and the like in CCS to adapt it near anything for a crossover...
> 
> But for now, let's see what kind of future ICD holds...

The wind sweeps through the air, blowing the leaves of the tree he stands just in front of, lifting his hand to shade his eyes as the sunlight dapples down on him. A smile crosses his face, and looks out in the distance. His black hair is shoulder length, tied back slightly away from his face by a low, messy ponytail. His blue eyes seem to sparkle at times, with a glint of red shining through. Pale skin stands out against the dark colours he is wearing.

A pair of arms come behind him, the pink-haired man leaning his cheek against his with a wide smile on his face. “What cha thinkin' about, Rin-chan?”

Rin rolls his eyes and steps away from Renzō to face him. Time has aged them both, if only slightly, and Renzō now truly takes after his family features, especially in height. What stands out is the horns he has, which no one else in the family has, and the reason why his pink-hair is long now, tied back in a high and proper ponytail akin to that of a samurai.

“Just...realized how long it's been.” Rin entwines his fingers with Renzō's and smiles back at him. “Times sure have changed.”

Renzō considers that for a moment, then nods, his smile widening. “Yeah. It has.”

It has truly been quite some time since that day so long ago when everything change not just for them, but the whole world...

**Epilogue: 10 Years Later**

The sun is shining brilliant, the sky is a glowing blue broken only by a few puffy white clouds, and the birds are singing as if to celebrate this fine spring weather.

None of which is improving the mood of a certain man who is pacing back and forth and looks fit to out his hair.

“Where is your brother?” He demands, turning on Lucifer who stares at him with a nonplussed expression.

“Which one are you speaking of?” He asks calmly.

The man groans dramatically. “Okumura Rin! For such an important occasion, why isn't he here?”

“It is an important day, so perhaps he will be here later?” Mephisto offers to the man. He sighs as he doesn't seem to notice him. “Honestly, where is that boy?”

A soft giggle comes from the woman beside him. “Perhaps it's an important day in more than one way?” She suggests, bright green eyes meeting Mephisto's eyes.

“Oh? And in what matter do you think that is, Egin-san?” Mephisto asks cheerfully.

Yuri Egin giggles again and doesn't answer, instead turning to Lucifer. “Lucifer-san, are you ready for this meeting?”

“Yes.” Lucifer says calmly, though he steps away slightly from Yuri. “I have prepared myself for this delegation.”

“Then Saruguchi-san doesn't need to worry.” Yuri says cheerfully, turning to the frantic man. “Everything is okay, definitely okay!”

Mephisto sighs as Saruguchi appears to have another break down, and glances again over at Lucifer before looking around him.

_'Where is Rin-kun? You would think he would like to meet with Kinomoto-Li Ying Hua again after all this time...'_

* * *

Ryūji lets out a sigh of relief, stretching out his arms and setting aside his pen. “That should do it.” He glances once more at the report he had to make then slowly stands, stretching a bit more to make up for the time he was sitting down.

He glances at the time on his watch and blanches. “Oh man, how did it take that long?”

Beside him, Konekomaru watches in amusement as Ryūji quickly goes for his cellphone setting and quickly calls up someone. “You really are tied down by that woman, aren't you?”

“Oi, be quiet you?” Ryūji both perks up and winces as the phone is answered. “Uh...hello? Yes, it's me...”

“Where the hell are you Ryūji?” The woman on the screen now floating in front of him demands, glaring balefully at him. Her blonde hair is held back by a handkerchief while she has a ladle in one of her hands. Neither of which decreases her fierceness. “I'm nearly done with dinner and you still aren't here!”

“Sorry!” Ryūji quickly apologizes. “I know how important it is to you. I lost track of time while I wrote up my report. I'm going to pack up right now and hand in my report as I leave. I shouldn't be that late.”

“Really?” The woman looks him over carefully, then sighs, settling back down. “Alright. Just don't scare me like that Ryūji. Don't need your daughter freaking out either. She's been wanting to show off a project to you, and _only_ you, since she got home.”

“Really?” Ryūji smiles at that, a soft gentle thing that smooths away all hard edges on his face. “Then, I'll definitely be home soon. See you soon, love.”

“See you soon, Ryūji.” The woman says with a bright smile before the screen disappears.

Konekomaru laughs. “Sometimes I'm amazed how you are the one to fully settle down first out of all of us...you always seemed like you would be the last one.”

“Oi, what does that mean?” Ryūji demands in between shrugging on his jacket and gathering the papers on his desk into the proper file.

“Nothing just...it's a surprise.” Konekomaru says. He then glances at his watch and lets an oops slip. “Oh man, I gotta get home too.”

“Heh, you've become as domesticated as me Konekomaru.” Ryūji says with a shake of his head, grinning a bit. “You got married right after me. Though _lucky_ you to have a pregnant wife.”

Konekomaru smiles as he starts packing up, though he twitches at the reminder of how tempestuous his wife is right now thanks to the hormones. “Well, it's not that bad, is it? Just a bit of a surprise...it's only been ten years.”

“Yeah...” Ryūji stares off into the distance for a moment, then grins. “Only ten years and yet...such a difference.” He laughs. “I rather like it though.”

“As do I.” Konekomaru admits, before he follows Ryūji out of their shared office and shuts off the lights as he goes.

* * *

“Izumo-sensei!” The sound of that young, bright voice has Izumo turn to see the visage of what could be a younger her coming her way. This includes demon features such as her pointed ears and fox-like tail that whips around happily. For a moment, Izumo wants to reach up to check her hair, as if reminding herself of how short it is now, compared to this vision of the past before her now.

“Aah, Tsuku...I mean, Tsukiko-san.” Izumo corrects herself smoothly as Takara Tsukiko settles in front of her. “Is there something you wished to ask me?”

“You know, Izumo-sensei, you can call me Tsukumo if it makes you feel better.” Tsukiko suggests. “I don't remember anything from back then, but I like that name and if it makes you feel more comfortable...” Tsukiko shrugs.

“I...well, perhaps.” Izumo demurs. “Anyways, what were you going to ask me?”

“It's about that Tamer class I'm going to be having with you soon.” Tsukiko says, surprising Izumo. “I want to know...some things that might happen there.”

“Well, first I should correct you that the new term used is Summoner, as well as Summoning for the skill itself.” Izumo says with a smile. “Everyone is still getting used to it, but considering new relationships it does suit things better.”

“Oh, right!” Tsukiko grins a bit and taps her head slightly. “I'll try to remember. But my question is...do you think I might summon anything? I mean...you got those wonderful Byakko of yours and well...we are blood sibs soo...”

“Well...” Izumo considers this for a moment, thinking carefully. _'Some of the younger Byakko have grown up nicely and have been asking Uke and Mike questions about Assiah. They might be planning on making contracts with Tsukumo.'_ “It's not impossible. If it does, the important thing is to keep strong and don't let them intimidate you. They will do so to test you, like all other familiars.”

“I understand!” Tsukiko beams. “Thank you Izumo...neesan.”

With those words leaving Izumo stunned, Izumo barely recalls to tell Tsukiko to not run in the halls. After she is gone, Izumo finds herself smiling.

“Ten years...” She muses, thinking of when she first got to officially meet Tsukiko as someone who will help her with the intense changes done to her after the Gate Event.

“It's not that bad.” She says softly, then with a smile turns and heads back to work. She has a few things she has to get done before her work day ends.

* * *

“Sei-kun.” The soft voice slowly breaks Godaiin out of his daze, making him blink and turn to see Paku framed in the doorway giving him an amused look.

“Noriko-san?” Godaiin winces and stretches out slightly, before glancing at the time on his watch. “Oh man...I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time.”

“That's okay...” Paku says sweetly as she carefully enters the room and looks around. She pauses at the painting Godaiin is currently working on. “I know how much your work means to you.”

“Yes, but I should also spend time with you and do things to support my life, like eating and drinking properly.” Godaiin says, finishing his stretching and carefully starting to put his paintbrushes away.

“I do so like your art.” Paku muses, looking around at the old pieces of art Godaiin keeps up on the walls. “Though your father...he didn't really approve in the beginning.”

“He was slightly disappointed.” Godaiin admits, in between carefully inspecting his paintbrushes as he puts them away. “He really did want me to go into politics like him. Then, my art ended up being such a political thing anyways due to my subjects...”

“Because of the demons and such you paint, right?” Paku picks up a small painting that shows a certain Cait Sith taking a nap. “You tend to show them in at least a benevolent light.”

“Well, demons are demons, but that doesn't make them automatically hostile.” Godaiin reminds her. “I started painting that just because that was what I saw. And now it's part of politics despite everything...”

“Like this painting.” Paku pauses at a print of a painting that is hanging on the wall, a rather large one. Godaiin glances over at what she is speaking of and blanches.

“Oh that one...that one was painful to do. Mostly because of the subjects. Getting most of them to cooperate was a nightmare.”

Paku giggles. “I'm sure Sir Pheles, the Okumura brothers, and Lucifer-san were gentlemen.”

“Hardly. Lucifer-san and Sir Pheles were actually one of the biggest pains. No wonder Okumura-kun calls them a pair of five-year-olds in disguise...” Godaiin sighs. “But I still got that finished and it's become something of what people think is a masterpiece.”

“Well, it is master quality work to get all eight demon kings plus the two princes in one painting.” Paku says cheerfully. “But, let's get you eating something properly Sei-kun. You do need to eat.”

“Right.” Godaiin smiles a bit at that then carefully stands up once he finishes closing the boxes of supplies he uses. “I'm looking forward to dinner.”

“Well, I'm not Okumura-kun, but I do my best.” Paku says cheerfully as she leads Godaiin out of his art room and out into the rest of the house for the first time since this morning.

* * *

A knock on the door has Angel look up from the reports he's going through. He sighs as he sees who's in the doorway grinning at him.

“What brings you here Lightning?” Angel asks, setting aside his reading glasses so he can look at Lightning.

“Just wondering why you aren't part of the delegation.” Lightning says cheerfully. “You are still the Paladin, are you not? Aren't you the best representative for the Order we have?”

“I would be except I would have to take this troublemaker with me if I was.” Angel points at Tōdō, who scowls at being addressed so.

“Excuse me. I am restricted in so many ways magical speaking that I can barely speak at times.” Tōdō glowers at Angel. “I'm hardly going to be endangering such a meeting either.”

“But you are _evil_ Tōdō-san.” That cheerful voice makes Tōdō twitch as he realizes one Watanabe Naoko is here with Lightning, the Demon Eater stepping back and away from her as her eyes sparkle with interest behind her glasses.

“You had to bring her with you...” Tōdō bemoans, looking like he wishes he could run away.

“Well, she is my most valuable assistant after all.” Lightning says cheerfully.

“Why not Abe-san!? He's saner and I'm sure he gets more done than her!” Tōdō protests as he tries to get out of Naoko's reach.

Lightning ignores him in favour of Angel. “But if you aren't going as part of the delegation, who is?”

“Fujimoto-san was volunteered for the job.” Angel explains calmly.

Lightning raises an eyebrow at that. “Uh.”

“What is it?”Angel asks, frowning at Lightning's tone.

“Nothing just...some time ago you would have been offended at him taking over. You really have changed quite a bit Angel over the years.” Lightning says cheerfully. Behind the two exorcists, Tōdō is currently doing his best to dodge Naoko as she intently pursues him, chirping questions the while and waving a knife, begging for “just one more cut!”.

“You...have a point there. But time has shown the value of patience.” Angel's wings rustle, a clicking sound that never ceases to amaze Lightning at the sound and sight of Angel's metal wings. “I am still Paladin as well.”

“True.” Lightning grins. “And I'm sure Fujimoto-san will do well there...the real problem is whether or not the Okumura brothers will show up.”

“Not the elder one definitely.” Angel says promptly. “He would have normally, but I believe today is special to him.”

“Really?” Lightning's eyes gleam in interest. “And how do you know that?”

Angel levels Lightning a smug look. “If you don't know, there is no reason for me to tell you.”

Lightning's jaw drops. “What...hey! What about friendship?!”

“Not enough for this.” Angel deadpans, secretly amused as Lightning starts waving his arms around and protesting being left out of the loop.

Perhaps, sometimes, Tōdō does give proper advice.

Meanwhile, Tōdō wishes for the visit to be over so he doesn't have to dodge Naoko so much.

* * *

Shirō is in the middle of packing things away for the day when a knock on the door makes him turn. “Oh, hey, Tsukishiro-san. What brings you here?”

“Just making sure you are getting ready for the meeting...glad you are.” Sekki smiles, leaning against the doorway.

“Yeah...can't find Rin or Yukio right now either!” Keroberos says, fluttering in in his false form. “Aren't they suppose to be there too?”

Shirō snorts. “I'm not surprised. I think Yukio has some special plans and I _know_ Rin has some.”

“Oh that's right.” Sekki grins as she recalls. “It is _that_ day. So, I'm guessing you'll be covering for them.”

“If I can...at the least I hope to calm down Saruguchi-san. That man is practically made up of nerves.” Shirō snorts, placing a book in his bag. He then turns to Kuro, who has finally woken up from a nap and is watching with curiosity as Shirō gets ready. “You going to come with me Kuro?”

“ **Is there going to be fish?”** Kuro asks, sitting up carefully and rubbing a paw against his face.

Shirō snorts. “Well, a certain Kinomoto-Li-san is going to be there so I believe yes, there will be fish.”

Kuro perks up. **“Yay! Fish!”**

Sekki smothers her laughter behind her hand. “Kuro you are very predictable.” Sekki then turns to Shirō. “I'm vaguely surprised you are good at keeping your tail hidden. Most people like you seem to have trouble there, including Rin-kun.”

“Yes, well, Rin doesn't have to deal with Kuro trying to use his tail as a cat toy.” Shirō grumbles, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Maybe it's cause yer tail _looks_ like a cat toy!” Keroberos suggests, chuckling. His chuckling trails off under the glare Shirō is giving him. “Uh...l-let's get goin' Sekki! We need to be at that meetin' too!”

Sekki just barely keeps her laughter at bay, following after Kero with a cheerful skip in her step. Shirō shakes his head and, after one last look around his office, he starts to head out. The only thing that delays him is Kuro leaping to land on his shoulder, purring happily at the thought of fish.

* * *

The sky is a beautiful blue today, Mamushi thinks as she raises a hand to cover her eyes from the sunlight. A soft whine has her turning her attention to the baby in her arms.

“Shh, shh...” Mamushi comforts him, little Takezō scrunching up his nose at whatever disturb him.

“How's Take-chan?” Jūzō asks, sliding up behind his wife. Mamushi rolls her eyes as he sets his head on her shoulder and grins up at her.

“He's fine. He's just a fussy baby.” Mamushi sniffs. “He must get it from you.”

“Hey!” Jūzō tries to look angry, but a bubble of laughter rises up instead. “So, everything ready?” Jūzō steps back from Mamushi and glances over at the little girl playing in the dirt.

“Yes.” Mamushi turns to the little girl. “Midori! Time to go!”

The little girl – an even mix of her parents, though she seems to take after her father more – perks up and half-wobbles over to them, grasping Jūzō's outstretched hand. “We gonna see Kin-jiichan?”

Jūzō sighs. “Honestly...we are also going to see jiisan and baasan...what is with you and Kinzō?” Jūzō shakes his head, while Midori giggles.

“He's funny! Funny monkey!” Midori giggles a bit more, before Jūzō lifts her up and tickles her a bit, causing her to shriek.

“Well, let's get going. I know that everyone is going to be there.” Jūzō turns to Mamushi. His face softens as he sees her looking over baby Takezō, a sweet expression on his face.

He decides to risk it and presses a kiss to the tip of her pointed ear. Mamushi flushes a gorgeous rose and then...

“Damn Shima!”

Jūzō laughs, dancing just out of her reach, as Mamushi glowers at him. Midori is giggling again and even baby Takezō lets out a gurgling laugh. Mamushi keeps her glare for only a moment longer before it softens into a smile.

“Come on. We got a Myōō Dharani party to get to.” Mamushi says, turning to head down the street. “A very special one.”

A very special one indeed, celebrating the restoration of the old temple and the new prosperous era that the sect has entered.

Takezō giggles and reaches out with a chubby hand at a Naga that slithers past, pausing to taste the scent of the air and to watch the family go by. It stays like that for a moment, before slithering away once more.

* * *

Yukio takes in a deep breath, tugging at his collar, before he finally reaches out and knocks on the door. For a moment, there is no response and Yukio shifts back and forth nervously.

Finally, the door unlocks and opens just a crack, green eyes peering out. Shiemi then swings the door open with a smile. “Yuki-chan! Oh, I mean, Yukio-kun.” Shiemi ducks her head, a bit embarrassed at her slip. “You are just in time!”

Yukio smiles back at Shiemi and steps forward into her home as she steps back and allows him inside. “Thank you. I'm glad I made it in time. Was a bit worried there.”

“Work take longer than you expected?” Shiemi asks kindly, slipping back on her own uwabaki as Yukio puts on uwabaki of his own.

“There was a minor incident. I somehow ended up being the one called in and thus somehow the incident got bigger as soon as I was identified as one of the princes.” Yukio pulls a face at that. _'There was no reason for such fuss...I am glad it's over.'_

“That must have been hard on you Yukio-kun.” Shiemi says soothingly, stepping forward and leading Yukio through the house. “But I'm glad you still made it.”

“I am too. So, what did you arrange for?” Yukio asks, smiling slightly as he gets further into the brightly coloured and soothing aura of Shiemi's home. And it truly is her home, Shiemi having moved here some time ago with her mother's blessing. She still visits her old home, mostly for work at the shop and for the garden there, though she's growing her own amazing garden in the back of this house under a similar shield to the first. Though this one was made by Shiemi herself, her first major undertaking as a mage.

“I ordered some nice takeout.” Shiemi laughs. “I had some trouble making anything really nice, I was so nervous, though I do think I managed something for dessert. If it's not good enough, we can order something else there as well.”

“I'm looking forward to it.” Yukio says, and it means it. Meeting Shiemi's gaze, he can't help but smile ever brighter.

After so long, it's very nice to have a proper date with Shiemi. Considering the happy smile and blush on Shiemi's face, she must be thinking the very same thing as him.

* * *

Shirō arrives just in time to settle in amongst the group before the warned about portal appears, glowing brightly and brilliant in the fading light of day.

Saruguchi lets out one last moaning-whine about the lack of the princes, which is duly ignored, before he finally shuts up as the delegation from Earth appears for the first time in Assiah.

At the front of the motley appearing group of representatives and delegates, is one Kinomoto-Li Ying Hua. Older than she was before, but still with her family's trademark green eyes sparkling with humour and with both Ruby and Spinel at her side.

Another woman is beside her as well, an elegantly dressed woman with bright blonde hair held back in a loose ponytail and warm brown eyes that linger briefly on Ying Hua before finally turning to the rest.

“Thank you for this greeting.” Ying Hua says formally, holding out a hand to be shook by Lucifer. “I look forward to the cooperation and trade that will henceforth take place between our two worlds.”

Her words are apparently the right ones, considering the camera flashes going off. Lucifer murmurs something to Ying Hua, who laughs. “I understand perfectly. They have much more important things to address and we can meet up tomorrow.” A soft smile covers her face. “It has been quite some time since we've been in the same place and spoke to each other.”

“Will you come this way, Kinomoto-Li-san and others?” Mephisto requests grandly. “We have refreshments set up that I'm sure you will all enjoy after your trip.”

“Oh yes, that does sound lovely.” Ying Hua glances over at the blonde lady, who smiles back.

“I'm certain it will be perfect for us all to have some while we make some casual talk and make some hesitant plans for the diplomatic visit?” She suggests.

Mephisto's grin widens. “That, my dear Mademoiselle Éclair Coupe, sounds like a wonderful idea!”

Shirō sighs in relief in the background, glancing to see Spinel and Keroberos already talking to each other in the fashion they always do – Keroberos energetic as ever and Spinel doing his best to look bored – while some of the other delegates are already reaching out to talk to each other.

“Relieved, aren't you?” Shirō turns to see Yuri Egin beside him, smiling softly at the sight of her.

“Yes, I am.” He admits. “You have to admit this is an important occasion.”

Yuri laughs. “Perhaps. But it's only the beginning. Shall we?” She offers, gesturing to the refreshment set up nearby, with the great colourful tent covering the tables and decorations set up for everyone. “Various chefs from around the world participated in stocking the tables, so the cuisine should be quite interesting.”

Shirō laughs and cheerfully heads off with Yuri to join with the rest, looking forward to the meal and talk that is sure to happen. With such a positive start to this new diplomatic relationship, it looks like things will definitely go well in this future.

_'The only question is, of course, where Rin is right now...'_ Shirō snorts a bit. _'I can guess very well_ _ **who**_ _he is with at the least...I sure hope they don't do anything foolish enough for some damn photographer to find._ _That last time was bad enough..._ _'_

* * *

The spring air is gentle here, filled with the distant sound of birds singing while the breeze rustles the leaves in the trees and the flowers on the ground.

Renzō takes in a deep breath of said air, before looking up at Rin from his position on his lap. “You found us a pretty piece of paradise.”

Rin snorts, pushing back some bangs from Renzō's head and carefully twinning the locks with some flowers he carefully summoned with Flower's power to his desires. “So you say. All I did was put up a barrier against photographers, journalists, and other reporters. Not to mention bugs.”

“See!” Renzō cheerfully declares. “Paradise. Especially the lack of bugs. You do know me well!”

“Anyone in a five foot radius knows you despise bugs.” Rin says with a laugh. “The bugs were the tricky part funnily enough. I had to not only set up a Ward first, but call some bug eaters to clear the place up.”

“Bug eaters uh...where did you send them after that?” Renzō asks, letting out a breath to push away some of his flower entangled bangs from his face.

“I sent them on with my blessings to Shiemi's garden. I'm sure they will be able to help her out with only a little guidance so they don't eat any of the wrong bugs.” Rin says, smiling and patting the result of flowers in a coronet on Renzō's head. “There. All done.”

“Oh? Let me see?” Renzō says cheerfully, gesturing carefully and slowly gathering up a water mirror in above him. He looks over the bright colours in his hair, some of which contrasts a bit too sharply with the colour of pink his hair is, and bursts out laughing. “I love it!” He says joyfully, turning to Rin and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “They are quite lovely.”

Rin pinks at Renzō's praise. “Oh, hush you. I know very well it looks silly.”

“Yes, but I do love the silly.” Renzō proclaims cheerfully. “It suits the both of us to be silly.” As if to prove his point, Renzō presses a kiss to Rin's side, making him jolt and let out a choking laugh.”

“Renzō...Renzō!” Rin protests, laughing gaily. “Stop that, you know I'm ticklish.” Rin pushes Renzō back at that, letting him land with a soft thud on the soft picnic blanket that covers the ground.

Renzō giggles some more, rolling a bit on the blanket before turning to Rin and sitting up with a bright grin on his face. The flowers have been messed up from his small fall and roll around, making Rin burst into laughter.

“Here, let me.” Rin reaches out and gently manipulates the flowers with his magic, transforming them into a proper flower crown that sits gently on Renzō's head.

Renzō lifts his head to gently touch it, and grins. “This is even better. Now, you come over here, light of my life. My turn to do something horrible to you and your hair with flowers.”

Rin laughs but lets Renzō settle him on his lap with ease. “Just be gentle.” Rin teases, as Renzō starts looking through the flowers available and carefully starts manipulating them to make a flower crown of his own for Rin.

“I hear your wise words my prince and obey.” Renzō presses a kiss to Rin's cheek, getting a blush and giggle again from him. “So, dare I ask why we are having a picnic – a truly wondrous and even marvellous one I might add – while there is the delegation from Ying Hua-san's Earth to deal with as well?”

“You mean you don't know?” Rin asks, tilting his head so he can see Renzō. Renzō shakes his head at Rin's question.

“I truly don't. I'm guessing it's important, but whatever it is slipped my mind.” He picks up Rin's hand and brushes a kiss over it. “Forgive me?” He asks, brown eyes sparkling.

“Oh, you silly. Of course.” Rin grins at Renzō's antics. “It is a special day. It's the day we first were introduced to each other.”

_There's silence for some time until Tsubaki finally gets his feet back under him. “S-Suguro-kun! Please come with me for a moment.”_

_Still holding his ear, Suguro does as he's told. Rin raises an eyebrow at how he wasn't called as well._

“ _Why weren't you called?” This, from the pink-haired guy, makes Rin turn and shrug. He had come down to the pit along with the smaller guy at the sight of Suguro in trouble. Rin has to give them some credit for loyalty._

“ _Oi...you guys are friends with him, right?” Rin asks, ignoring how the smaller guy flinches at first. Probably doesn't help he's still got blood on a hand._

“ _Uh? Oh yeah...guess you could say that.” The pink-haired guy smiles and crosses his arms behind his head. “Why you ask?”_

“ _First, what the hell are your names? I can't just be thinking of you guys as Pinky and Glasses.” Rin's comment there makes the pink-haired guy laugh and even the smaller guy manages a smaller smile._

“ _Right. Shima Renzō.” The pink-haired guy offers. He then gestures at the guy beside him, “This is Miwa Konekomaru.”_

“ _Konekomaru?” Rin blinks, then grins. “That's a cool name. Hell, you got a neat name too Renzō.”_

_Renzō blinks at that, Rin wondering why he looks so shocked._

“Oh.” Renzō blinks for a bit, as the memory returns to him. “I remember that. You surprised me, Rin. That was the first time anyone outside of my family called me Renzō.”

“Yeah, but I like Renzō.” Rin says cheerfully, slowly sitting up now that the flower crown is done and grinning over at Renzō. “It still suits you.”

“I can't believe it does. What with my history and everything, _honesty_ doesn't really suit me.” Renzō says playfully.

“You are honest in that you are who you are.” Rin presses a kiss to Renzō's cheek, startling a flush out of him. “Renzō is always Renzō and I love that Renzō.”

Renzō presses a hand to his cheek and blushes. “Oh, Rin...you are way to nice to me. And for me for that matter.” Renzō grabs Rin's hands and pulls him in, pressing a light kiss to Rin's nose. “I'll never be worthy of you.”

“That's what I think of you.” Rin says, then presses a kiss to Renzō's mouth. For a moment, they just stay there and kiss, not doing anything else.

Then it finally breaks and Renzō turns to the spread set up for them both. “So, shall we eat before anything gets too cold or even too warm for eating?” Renzō says teasingly. “My did you make and bring quite a bit...and there's a few boxes of just sweets right?”

“We are going to enjoy ourselves.” Rin says proudly, offering Renzō some of the dim sum that is part of the selection. “And that includes lots and lots of little bits of food to share with each other.”

Renzō laughs. “That is always good. But,” Renzō pauses to chew on some of the food, lighting up at the taste, “you mentioned something before about a successful project. Can I see?”

Rin grins. “I have no problem with that!” Swallowing some food, he then goes for his Card holster and pulls out a Card which hovers in the air. “See for yourself.”

Renzō stares at the Card. He has never seen this one before, not ever seen a Card with a woman with tattered, almost liquidy wings covering her with strange, dark bubbles in the background. On her forehead is a strange symbol, looking like a mushroom almost. Renzō's gaze trails down to look at the banner beneath her and stares, stunned.

“Miasmay?” Renzō reads out loud, then turns to Rin. “You don't mean... **another** high element Card? You made _this_?”

“Yes.” Rin smiles, practically beaming over his success. “She's not going to be the only one I make of course. She'll have subordinates like the other high elements.”

“But seriously...an element Card. No one made them since Clow...then again...Miasmay...Miasma. She's the representative of the Demon element as much as _that_ element, isn't she?” Renzō half asks with a grin.

“Yes, she is.” Rin nods, carefully taking Miasmay back. “She's able to do more than what is obvious too. She's going to be strangely useful, I just know it.”

“Amazing...and she helps set up the missing part of the deck, right?” Renzō says, picking up a takoyaki ball and chowing down on it in between his words. “The part that truly represents the mixture of magic that you have.”

“Yes.” Rin carefully puts Miasmay with her friends, then goes to get some food himself, choosing some dumplings for himself. “She's the beginning.”

“And you being able to make such powerful Cards...” Renzō muses, leaning against Rin. “You will definitely be ready come time for the seal to be undone.”

Rin pauses in the middle of gathering Renzō and himself a plate to share, then slowly nods. “Yes. I should have finished making the rest of my Cards by then. And each time I make a Card, not only does it make me stronger, it makes Hope as well once I connect the Card to the deck properly.”

“And Hope is always the last resort. Whatever you need at the very end, that is who and what she will be.” Renzō says softly, pressing a kiss to Rin's forehead. “We do have a wonderful future ahead.”

“Yeah...oh, though we should talk to Ying Hua and Eclair tomorrow.” Rin realizes, looking slightly ashamed. “We haven't talked to them face-to-face since our wedding.”

Renzō glances at the pendent around Rin's neck, sharing the chain with the Key, and thinks of the matching one he has. “Yeah...heh, she was right. In time, and with all the unification and equalization going on, no wonder same-sex marriage got legal the world over.”

“And we had a pretty crazy one too.” Rin sighs. “I rather would have had a more modest one, just friends and family...”

“But you are _the_ mage and one of the princes of Gehenna so no chance there.” Renzō says with a laugh. “At least our honeymoon was nice. Very nice in fact...” Renzō gets a bit dreamy-eyed just thinking of it, recalling how happy and joyous it was.

The sex was wonderful too.

Rin seems to know where Renzō's mind went as he gives him a gentle push to bring him back to reality. “Yeah, it was good. Now, how about we enjoy another special anniversary today...” Rin grins. “Some of those desserts are special...”

Renzō perks up at that and, laughing, “How can I not go for that?”, he kisses Rin before going for more of the wonderful food set up for them.

Rin joins him cheerfully and so does life go.

So does their happiness continue on into a bright, almost perfect, future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...last time. Thoughts, feedback, and comments! Since this is the last chapter, make it an extra special comment if you can - I'd love to hear why you got into this and your whole feelings about this fic series. The impact it's had. I would love to hear from you all.
> 
> For side stories...there are a few that I would love to be able to write but alas. Still, if people are interested you can hit up [my blog](http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/) or the [writer's blog](https://writerscornergblp.tumblr.com/) I share with my bff if they want to give it a try themselves. General questions and feedback are also appreciated there!
> 
> Side stories that I haven't done:
> 
> "Game Start!" supposed to take place while Renzo is effect by Switch and features the return of a certain game from IoM...turns out Ying Hua didn't QUITE fix the coding back to normal and a few of the exwires (as well as Juzo and Mamushi) end up forced to complete the story mode to be able to log out. Focus was supposed to be on Izumo who comes to terms with her crush on Rin and how it's not going to be a relationship she can have.
> 
> "Steel Wings" is one that supposed to cover Angel and Todo dealing with things, now that Angel is altered by the elixir and the life saving Rin did and Todo is bound to him. It's also supposed to be HUGE (which might be another reason why it's not getting anywhere) as it spans from when Angel wakes up with his wings to just a little before when the epilogue takes place.
> 
> "How To Romance" Rin and Renzo go on a date. Their very first date at that. Fluffy overload and much dorkyness ensues. I managed to start it and then it just went "you know what fuck you" and walked away from me.
> 
> "In Sickness And Health" taking not long after the final chapter, a demon induced plague from someone not happy with the new world has Rin and Yukio forced to look after everyone who is sick. Fluff between Rin and his friends, Rin and Renzo, Yukio and Shiemi, and more information about how people are dealing with the changes was supposed to be covered here.
> 
> "Freaky" taking place about a year after the final chapter, Change FINALLY gets to cause trouble, effecting Lucifer and Mephisto, a nameless exorcist duo, and Ryuji and Izumo. Why? Because Rin allowed the Order to examine the Cards and things rapidly got out of control thanks to an idiot.
> 
> "Mother" five years after the final chapter, Yukio, Rin, Renzo, Shiemi, and Lucifer go looking for Yuri Egin and find her. Explains how Yuri returns to the world, Lucifer being scared of her, and resolves that particular bit of drama.
> 
> "To Buy Back" 18 years after Natsuko left she returns...sorta. Her reincarnation Aizawa Yumemi pops up and bullies her way into Lucifer's life. Just in time to help out with the up coming final confrontation with Satan and Lucifer's lingering issues...oh and it's supposed to be a romance.
> 
> "Like Drinking Sunshine" Aizawa Yumemi grows up, covering her life from when she's three and to just before/during her first meeting with Lucifer. Growing up isn't exactly boring when said character has the memories of Natsuko influencing her life...and due to timing is born half-demon.
> 
> "And A Dog Named Fish" stupid silly thing taking place in the Distant Final post defeat Satan. Rin and Renzo have kids (thank you Switch) and Rin was SUPPOSED to just get some fish to teach their twins how to be responsible about living things but noooo...he has to get a dog.
> 
> And that's it. That's what I originally planned to write...if someone wants to take them off my hands and give their best shot do so. I don't mind at all. You just need to be on AO3 so it can be added to the series (yes i can do that it's just...a bit of a pain. probably will need your email too).
> 
> Well, for now...thank you once again. I look forward to the comments that wrap up this series.
> 
> It's been fun and I hope that whatever I next do will be just as loved!


End file.
